YOU'RE MINE
by 407bubleblue
Summary: CHAP 16 UPDATE/LAST CHAPTER/FINAL/"Aku sudah menyiapkan diri untuk mendengar itu Chan, tapi... rasanya masih saja perih. Kau tahu... ini seperti pisau berkarat yang mengirisku sedikit demi sedikit"/CHANBAEK GS/EXO/RNR juseyoooo/
1. Chapter 1

**Main cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol ChanBaek**

**Other cast : Kyungsoo, Sehun, Kai, Luhan, Kris dll**

**Genre: Romance, Marriage, Drama **

**Rate : T **

**WARNING! typo(s) GS GENDERSWITCH, yang tidak suka GS mohon tidak membaca. No Bash No Blame**

**DISCLAMER: Semua chara milik Tuhan, ibu, bapak, agensi masing masing, aku hanya meminjam nama doank (berharap Baekhyun jadi milik saya #plak)**

**SUmmary : Baekhyun gadis yang sangat manis dan cantik, dia adalah anak tunggal dari pemilik JINSIL Group, dia juga calon dokter spesialis anak lulusan dari Universitas di LA. Baekhyun adalah anak penurut karena dia sangat menyayangi kedua orang tuanya, ia akan melakukan apapun demi kebahagiaan mereka, tapi... bagaimana kalau untuk pendamping hidup? apakah Baekhyun akan menuruti ke inginan orang tuanya untuk melakukan perjodohan? just reading...**

**YOU'RE MINE ™ (edited)**

Sebuah pesawat dari Los Angeles telah tiba, mendarat dengan selamat sampai di korea. Terlihat lah seorang gadis cantik dengan pakain yang sangat, em bisa dibilang fashionable sedang menarik kopernya menuju pintu keluar. Dia adalah gadis yang mengikuti penerbangan pesawat dari LA yang baru saja mendarat tadi. Namanya Baekhyun, sungguh gadis yang sangat cantik.

Perasaannya terlampau senang karena bisa kembali ketanah kelahirannya. Dengan semangat Baekhyun merogoh saku jacketnya mencari ponsel dan menekan beberapa digit nomor untuk dihubungi.

"yeoboseyo, Eomma aku sudah tiba di Korea!"

"..."

"siapa yang akan menjemputku? ya aku mendarat dengan selamat."

"..."

"Oh Sehun yang menjemputku? ah aku benar-benar merindukannya."

"..."

"Apa dia tidak sedang kuliah? Bagaimana bisa eomma menyuruhnya?"

"..."

"oh begitu baiklah!"

"..."

"bilang padanya jangan lama-lama ya eomma."

"..."

"benar! aku sudah sangat capek, ne oke bye bye."

klik, Baekhyun mematikan ponselnya dia tersenyum samar mengingat sahabat kecilnya yang sebentar lagi akan datang.

Tak berniat membuang waktu lagi, akhirnya ia memilih melanjutkan menarik kopernya. Namun tak selang beberapa menit tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa haus. Gadis itu menghela nafas sebentar, membuang pandangan keseluruh penjuru mencari orang berjualan minuman.

Rasa hausnya benar-benar tidak bisa di tahan. Setelah mengelilingi seluruh bandara besar itu akhirnya Baekhyun melihat sebuah mini market terdekat. Baekhyun putuskan segera memasuki mini market tersebut. Untuk beberapa saat Baekhyun sibuk memilih-milih minuman yang ingin dibeli, matanya berbinar kala mendapati sebuah minuman favoritnya, dan yapp dapat! Tetapi pada saat yang bersamaan sebuah tangan juga terulur untuk mengambil minuman itu-

"Ya! itu minumanku!" teriak Baekhyun cepat, karena orang yang di sebelahnya tadi lebih dulu mengambil botol minuman -sebenarnya bukan minuman sih, lebih tepatnya yougurt rasa strawberry- dari tangan Baekhyun.

"Maaf nona aku lebih dulu menghambilnya, jadi aku yang memilikinya!" balas orang itu santai.

"apa? aku yang lebih dulu melihatnya, cepat kembalikan padaku!" Teriak Baekhyun sambil melotot.

"kembalikan? ini bahkan belum kau beli nona, dan sekarang aku yang akan membelinya, karena aku yang lebih dulu mengambilnya," lagi-lagi pemuda tadi tetap tidak mau mengalah.

"Ya! tuan, berhenti menjadi plagiat, aku yang lebih dulu melihatnya, cepat berikan padaku sekarang!" Baekhyun membentak, sungguh dia mulai kesal sekarang.

"maaf aku tidak bisa! dan apa katamu? plagiat? hei nona banyak manusia yang menyukai yougurt rasa strawberry, bukan hanya kau seorang! Oh Ya Tuhan pede sekali!"

"aaarrrgghhh kau, manusia tidak berhati, apa kau tidak malu berebut dengan wanita dan kau tidak mau mengalah sedikit pun?" Baekhyun sudah berapi-api dan siap merebut botol minuman itu, memang terlihat tidak sopan sih, tapi siapa yang peduli, Baekhyun terlanjur emosi, dan yap! Baekhyun berhasil merebut dari tangan pemuda tadi.

Pemuda tadi kaget dan mencoba mengambil kembali dari tangan Baekhyun "YA! nona kembalikan padaku, aku yang pertama menyentuhnya jadi itu milikku, bukannya aku tidak ingin mengalah darimu, tapi karena aku juga sangat ingin minuman itu," tunjuk pemuda tadi pada botol yougurt yang kini sudah berada di tangan Baekhyun "aku bahkan hampir, adduhh!" tiba-tiba pemuda itu memegangi perutnya dan memperlihatkan ekspressi kesakitan.

"Ya! kau kenapa , hei?" tanya Baekhyun panik dan segera mendekati pria tersebut.

"aduh ssssakit, memang kadang perutku bisa tiba-tiba sakit begini," masih sambil ,memegangi perutnya. "aku mempunyai masalah pencernaan yang cukup parah, jika sehari saja aku tidak meminum yougurt, perutku bisa kambuh dan parahnya aku sudah tidak minum selama beberapa hari, kukira kalau aku sudah tidak perlu meminumnya lagi, tapi ternyata... adduh!" dia tetap terlihat kesakitan.

"apa perlu aku panggilkan ambulance, jika itu sangat sakit?"

"tidak usah nona terimakasih, biasanya aku hanya meminum itu dan nanti sembuh sendiri," balas pemuda itu sambil melirik botol minuman di tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mencoba menimbang-nimbang, takut jika pemuda itu hanya membohonginya saja, tapi jika dilihat dari wajahnya pria itu benar benar kesakitan -menurutnya- "benarkah? ya sudah yougurt ini milikmu, minumlah biar kau cepat sembuh!" ada raut kecewa di wajah cantiknya tapi disamarkan dengan senyum manis -yang dipaksakan- sambil menyerahkan minumannya

"tapi apa nona, tidak papa?

"tidak masalah, sepertinya kau yang lebih membutuhkannya," jawab Baekhyun sambil menyodorkan barang yang sejak tadi jadi rebutan.

"terimakasih nona" pemuda itu berniat mengambil yougurt itu. tapi Baekhyun menarik tangannya kembali, membuat pemuda tadi membulatkan matanya karena kaget.

"ada apa nona? kau tidak rela, ya sudah untukmu sajalah," kata pemuda tadi -sok- pasrah

"iish maaf, aku hanya ingin memastikan, benar kau tidak ingin ke dokter? jangan marah, ini aku berikan untukmu," Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya, lebih tepatnya menggenggamkan di tangan pemuda tadi "baiklah, apa kau bisa berjalan? aku akan memapahmu sampai di kursi itu."

"terimakasih nona."

Setelah menolong pemuda asing tersebut, ponsel Baekhyun berdering menadakan ada panggilan masuk

"_yeoboseyo,_ kau Sehunnie? apa kau sudah sampai di bandara?"

"_ya Baekkie aku sudah di depan bandara, tunggu sebentar aku akan memarkirkan mobilku lalu masuk mencarimu." _

"issh sudah ku bilang jangan panggil aku seperti itu anak kecil!"

"_ah jinjja bukankah kau juga memanggilku Sehunnie, kau licik sekali madam!"_

"mwo? kau memanggilku apa? Madam? cepat kemari kau Oh Sehun aku akan memenggal kepalamu," omel Baekhyun pura-pura marah

_"ya , aku takuuuutt aku tidak jadi menjemputmu ya, aku putar balik saja" _

" YA! berani sekali kau mengerjaiku, kau benar-benar ingin ku bunuh Oh Sehun!"

_"hahahah kau semakin galak saja Baek, baiklah aku sudah masuk di dalam bandara kau dimana, di gerbang berapa?_

"aku di gerbang B, aku di sebelah mini market, cepat sedikit aku sudah capek sekali."

_"oke-oke, kau tunggu disana ku matikan dulu ya?" _

terdengar jawaban YA dari Baekhyun di seberang sana.

klik,

...

**SEHUN POV**

"AH tidak terasa Baekhyun kembali, apa kau bertambah tinggi Baek? tidak mungkin ya? tapi aku yakin kau semakin manis, tidak-tidak tapi cantik"

aku malah bermonolog sendiri membayangkan bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Tidak kupungkuri aku sangat bersemangat saat ini.

"Aishh Jinjja kenapa jantungku deg-degan seperti ini," gerutuku

ku sapukan mataku keseluruh penjuru mencari cari keberadaan Baekhyun, dan ku lihat seorang gadis yang terlihat sedang marah-marah pada seseorang.

"apa mungkin itu Baekhyun?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri. Karena penasaran, aku langsung hampiri dia.

"Byun Baekhyun?" panggilku dan dia pun menoleh, benar! dia Baekhyun, dan astaga dia semakin cantik Tuhan, tapi...

"Baekhyun? apa yang terjadi, dan kenapa wajahmu terlihat menakutkan sekali? apa kau benar-benar marah padaku?"

"Eh Sehun," akhirnya dia sadar aku sudah tiba.

"ya aku Sehun. Kau kenapa? kenapa wajahmu berantakan sekali? ada masalah?" tanyaku mengulangi pertanyaanku yang petama.

"aku baru saja ingin menghabisi seorang penipu, tapi dia malah kabur saat kau memanggilku tadi"

"penipu? maksudmu kau yang ditipu? apa dia perampok, lebih baik kita telepon polisi saja sekarang!" cerocos Sehun khawatir.

"tidak Hun, tida perlu hanya ku doakan dia tersedak saja saat meminumnya nanti"

"tersedak? maksudmu apa Baek?" tanyaku dengan dahi mengerut banyak.

"ah sudahlah akan ku ceritakan nanti, sekarang ayo cepat kita pulang aku sudah sangat lelah dan ingin beristirahat."

"baiklah tuan putri."

**SEHUN POV END**

**...**

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10 pagi, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa seseorang -Baekhyun- di balik selimut tebal nan nyaman itu untuk sekedar bangun membuka matanya, malah terlihat tenang sekali, _see _mungkin benar, kasur itu sangat nyaman atau entahlah. Terlihat seorang wanita berwajah cantik walau sudah berumur memasuki kamar tersebut. -kamar Baekhyun-

"Baekhyun... bangun sayang ini sudah siang, eomma tahu kau lelah tapi akan lebih baik jika kau bangun dan sarapan dulu." itu adalah eomma dari seorang Byun Baekhyun ternyata.

"hmmmmmmm..." bukannya jawaban yang diberi oleh Baekhyun, malahan sebuah gumaman tidak jelas.

"Baekhyun, bangun dulu apa kau tidak merindukan eomma? kau bahkan tertidur di mobil Sehun sedari kau datang, dan sekarang kau lihat ini sudah jam berapa?"

"Eomma... sebentar lagi _neeeee_, Baekki masih mengantuk sekali, hhoooam..." Baekhyun kembali menggeliatkan tubuhnya seperti ulat.

Ibunya mendesis dan geleng kepala.

"baiklah anak manja yang pemalas, jangan salahkan eomma bila nanti kau bangun kau tidak menemukan Appamu di rumah, dia sudah bersiap-siap berangkat dari tadi."

"MWO?" berhasil. Kini Baekhyun keluar dari selimutnya dengan mata yang 100% terbuka "Appa mau kemana? ah jinjja yang benar saja aku baru datang tapi dia sudah mau pergi, benar-benar payah"

"itu salahmu Baekki, siapa yang menyuruh menunda kedatanganmu sampai seminggu kesini hah?" balas eomma Baekhun pura-pura marah

"aisshh eomma, ini bukan salahku mereka yang menahanku terlalu lama dengan pesta-pesta perpisahan itu."

"ya tapi kan kau bisa mengikuti pesta itu sehari atau dua hari saja , bukannya seminggu penuh."

"masalahnya adalah hari itu terakhir kalinya aku bisa berkumpul bersama meraka semua eomma, dan mereka baru lengkap di hari terakhir pesta itu, huhh kapan lagi aku bisa bertemu mereka setelah ini!?"

"ya baiklah baiklah tak usah menekuk wajah mu begitu, eomma tahu, tapi kalau kau ingin beretemu mereka kau kan bisa kesana lagi!"

"tidak eomma aku tidak mau pergi ke sana lagi."

"_wae_?"

"sudahlah lupakan, tadi eomma bilang appa mau pergi, dia pergi kemana?"

"oh iya eomma lupa, appamu sudah bersiap-siap dibawah, ayo cepat turun" Jawab ibu Baekhyun tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan anaknya.

"ah ne! aku cuci muka dulu, eomma turun dulu saja." setelah itu Baekhyun pergi ke kamar mandi.

Tak selang berapa lama akhirnya Baekhyun tiba di ruang tamu. Baekhyun melihat eomma dan appanya sedang duduk dan sedang membicarakan sesuatu -kelihatannya- appanya sudah rapi dengan setelan jasnya seperti biasa.

"Appa, selamat pagi," sapa Baekhyun manis kepada ayahnya lalu berjalan mendekati mereka "Mian appa, semalam aku ketiduran sampai tidak sempat menyapamu Appa."

"Ah Baekki _gwenchana_ Appa tahu kau pasti sangat kelelahan setelah melakukan penerbangan selama 13 jam, iya kan?"

"betul! bokongku rasanya kram, hehehe tapi aku senang karena aku sekarang sudah sampai di rumah dan bertemu eomma dan appa lagi."

ibu Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil "kau tau Baekki, Sehunlah yang semalam menggendongmu sampai ke kamar" ucap ibu Baekhyun"

"ah jinjja eomma?" jawab Baekhyun sampil membulatkan matanya "si cadel itu pasti akan mengejekku habis-habisan besok" ucapnya di buat-buat melas. Sedangkan ayah dan ibunya hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi reaksi putrinya yang terlalu berlebihan itu.

"tapi Baekhyun, sebagai gadis yang manis kau harus mengucapkan terimakasih padanya," imbuh ayah Baekhyun

"ah _ne_, appa nanti akan kutemui dia, tapi ngomong-ngomong hari ini appa mau pergi kemana? kenapa mendadak sekali?"

"apakah eommamu tidak memberitahumu?" jawab ayah Baekhyun sambil menoleh ke arah ibu Baekhyun.

"tentu sudah _yeobo, _hanya saja putrimu yang manis ini tidak mendengaran ucapan eommanya baik-baik," balas ibu Baekhyun pada suaminya. Baekhyun yang mendengar itu hanya mengerucutkan bibirya lucu.

"Baiklah Baekki, appa akan pergi ke Jepang selama setengah bulan, dan kurasa appa harus segera berangkat sekarang sayang!"

"kenapa lama sekali appa?"

"urusan bisnis sayang, appa sedang merencanakan proyek baru."

Jelas tuan Byun singkat dan Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk mengerti.

"ya sudah appa harus bersiap-siap eomma akan mengantar appa ke bandara, ayo _yeobo." _ajak tuan Byun pada istrinya.

"_ne_, mian aku tak bisa ikut mengantar," ucap Baekhyun menyesal.

"tidak apa-apa Baekki, sekarang kau istirahat saja, appa berangkat _ne._"

"jangan lupa makan dulu sarapanmu!" imbuh nyonya Byun.

"_araseo_, kalian hati-hati ne, bye-bye."

"bye."

...

**BAEKHYUN POV**

Setelah appa dan eomma pergi ke bandara sekarang malah rasa kantukku menghilang, huh... sangat membosankan karena di rumah tidak ada siapa-siapa. Inilah susahnya menjadi anak tunggal, aku heran kepada appa yang sangat bersikeras menolak eomma melahirkan anak lagi padahal appa tidak mempunyai anak.

Apa kalian bingun dengan maksud appaku tidak ingin mempunyai anak sedangkan ada aku BYUN BAEKHYUN disini, hahaha... oke akan ku beri tahu suatu kenyataan, sebenarnya aku bukanlah anak kandung Byun Jung Hyuk, atau yang kalian kenal sebagai ayahku. Ayah kandungku meninggal karena sakit yang dideritanya, saat itu aku sudah berumur 13tahun jelas aku tau bagaimana terpukulnya eomma saat appa meninggal waktu itu, dan walaupun aku masih kecil aku tentu juga ikut menangis. Aku sudah tahu apa itu kata MENINGGAL. Itu berarti adalah dia akan pergi selama-lamanya dan tak akan kembali lagi. Aku sangat menyayangi appa begitupun sebaliknya, appa selalu memanjakanku, dia tidak pernah memarahiku, dan aku sangat terpukul akan kepergiannya.

Setelah hampir 3 tahun kematian appa, aku melihat eomma sudah terlihat bersinar lagi. Eomma bekerja sebagai seorang sekretaris di JINSIL group perusahaan milik appaku saat ini. Singkat cerita. Hingga suatu hari eomma mengundang seorang pria dewasa untuk datang dan makan malam di rumah kami, aku cukup terkejut saat pria itu datang ke rumah, tapi aku tetap bersikap sesopan mungkin padanya. Setelah itu aku mulai mendengar dari eomma bahwa pria berjas rapi di depanku itu adalah calon appaku. Aku tidak bisa menanggapi apa-apa atas pernyataan eomma. Aku hanya menstap sebentar pria itu, walau aku tidak mengenalnya ataupun bertemu dengannya sebelumnya tapi entah mengapa aku langsung menyetujui permintaan eomma. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku kecil, dan eomma terlihat menampilkan senyum padaku, setelah itu kurasakan dia langsung memeluk dan menciumiku berkali-kali, mungkin sangking senangnya. Dan pria itu juga tersenyum lebar dan amat manis kepadaku.

Hah hanya itu yang bisa aku ceritakan tentang asal mulanya eomma menikah dengan appa, Oh iya saat itu appaku masih single, dan dia memutuskan untuk menikahi eomma yang berstatus janda beranak satu, karena ayah sangat menyayangiku dan menganggapku seperti anak kandungnya sendiri, dia tidak ingin membagi kasih sayangnya pada orang lain. Appa bilang di dunia ini hanya aku dan eommalah yang dia cintai dan sayangi, makanya dia tidak mau punya anak lagi. Konon kata eomma, appaku adalah mantan pacarnya saat mereka SMU dulu. YA TUHAN ternyata kalau jodoh tak akan kemana.

"ah bosan sekali di rumah, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri.

"apa aku jalan-jalan saja, tapi kemana? oh astaga susahnya jika tidak punya teman."

Aku terus saja menggeritu karena bosan. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama, karena setelah sebuah ide briliant menghinggapi otakku, aku kembali bersemangat. "Ah Sehun! yaaa...dia pasti mau menemaniku jalan-jalan."

aku mengambil ponselku dan mengetikkan sebuah pesan untuk Sehun. Ku yakin Sehun pasti akan segera membalasnya.

Lihat saja!

"aku sudah menduga ini, Sehun... kau yang terbaik!" seruku senang "aku akan bersiap-siap."

**BAEKHYUN POV END **

**...**

"kita mau kemana sekarang Baek?" tanya Sehun pada Baekhyun saat mereka sudah di dalam mobil Sehun

"terserah kau saja Sehunnie, aku tidak punya ide." jawab Baekhyun seadanya sambil menoleh memperlihatkan senyum manis pada Sehun.

"baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita nonton saja, aku dengar ada film bagus yang tayang hari ini."

"a yeeeee"! jawab Baekhyun antusias, lagi, dengan eyesmile cantiknya di hadapan Sehun.

deg.

itu adalah degup jantung Sehun! _astaga Baek jangan memperlihatkan wajah manismu seperti itu, ini benar-benar tidak baik untuk keadaan jantungku _batin Sehun dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang.

"Oh ya Sehun, aku ingin berteri makasih karena kemarin kau sudah menjemputku di bandara, bahkan menggendongku saat aku tertidur, hahaha aku betul-betul merepotkanmu ya?"

"iya Baek, kau sangat merepotkanku kemarin, aku baru tahu ternyata kau sangat berat dan hari ini kau harus membayar semua itu."

"well, aku akan membayarmu sekarang. Jadi berapa yang kau minta?" jawab Baekhyun sambil pura-pura mengeluarkan dompet dari tasnya

_pletak_

_**AWWW!**_

"YAK! OH SEHUN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" ucap Baekhyun kesal, pasalnya kening mulusnya baru saja dijitak oleh bocah di sampingnya itu.

"kau ini Baek, aku tidak butuh uangmu, aku tahu appamu itu kaya tapi aku tidak minat sama sekali dengan uangmu." jawab Sehun ketus.

"ASTAGA Sehunnie, kau tidak tahu temanmu yang cantik ini hanya bercanda, tapi kau serius sekali menanggapinya, dan aduh! kau melukai keningku," gerutu Baekhyun sambil mengelus keningnya tersebut dan jangan lupakan bibirnya yang dikerucutkan imut.

"aku tahu kau bercanda tapi aku juga bercanda untuk jitakan itu, hehehe apa sakit?"

"dasar makhluk menyebalkan bercanda ya bercanda tapi jangan memukul!" sungut Baekhyun lagi.

"iya-iya _mian _Baekhyunee, sini biar aku lihat," ucap Sehun seraya mendekatkan dirinya untuk melihat hasil karya menjitak kening Baekhyun tadi "wah Baek, aku tidak tahu akan semerah ini padahal tadi aku hanya pelan-pelan," imbuh Sehun dengan di akhiri meniup kening gadis di sebelahnya.

"YAK! Oh Sehun apa yang kau lakukan?" pekik Baekhyun kaget dengan tindakan Sehun.

"aiissh berhentilah berteriak Byun! suaramu itu bisa membuat orang tuli mendadak," balas Sehun sebentar lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya meniup-niup kening Baekhyun lagi.

akhirnya Baekhyun hanya diam saja menerima tiupan dari bibir Sehun pada keningnya, dia sedikit merinding juga, tapi Baekhyun mencoba tetap cuek saja membiarkan Sehun melakukan apa saja yang di inginkan.

tidak jauh dari Baekhyun, sebenarnya Sehun tengah mati-matian menghadapi degup jantungnya yang semakin menggila karena berada pada posisi sedekat ini dengan Baekhyun, dan Sehun bisa dengan jelas melihat bibir pink alami Baekhyun yang hanya di poles sedikit lip ice itu membuatnya semakin gila, Sehun menelan ludahnya susah payah.

"ah sudah, apa masih sakit?" tukas Sehun akhirnya untuk mengurangi kegilaan jantungnya mengahadapi yeoja cantik disampingnya ini.

hanya gelengan kepala dari Baekhyun sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Sehun.

"baiklah sekarang kita berangkat," lanjut Sehun sembari melajukan mobilnya.

**other side**

"Hati-hati di jalan _yeobo_. Jangan lupa kabari aku kalau sudah sampai," kata nyonya Byun pada suaminya saat mengantarkannya ke _boarding pass_.

"ne, arassseo kau juga jaga diri baik-baik dan jaga Baekhyun jangan sampai dia kabur setelah mendengar sesuatu yang akan kau sampaikan padanya di rumah nanti, aku percayakan padamu tentang rencana ini kau pasti bisa memberi tahu Baekhyun dengan baik," ucap Mr. Byun dengan senyum dibibirnya "bagaimana pun perjodohan ini sudah ditetapkan dan kita tidak bisa sembarangan membatalkannya," lanjut Mr Byun pada istrinya.

"iya aku mengerti, aku akan berusaha membujuk Baekhyun, tapi aku juga sedikit khawatir dia akan menolak nantinya."

Terlihat gurat keraguan samar di wajah nyonya Byun.

"kita akan melakukan apa saja yang terbaik untuk putri kita bukan? dan ini adalah pilihan terbaik, kurasa."

"kau benar, aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin," balas nyonya Byun meyakinkan suaminya

"tapi jika Baekhyun sungguh-sungguh tidak bisa melakukan itu, maka aku tidak akan memaksa, karena itu akan menyakiti putriku."

_GREP_

"ya yeobo, ada apa?" tanya Mr Byun pada istrinya atas pelukan tiba-tiba itu

"aku benar-benar berterimakasih karena kau sangat menyayangi Baekhyun sebesar itu walau kenya-" ucapan nyonya Byun tidak dilanjutkan karena dia

mendapatkan kecupan manis dari suaminya.

"Baekhyun adalah anakku, dan jangan pernah mengatakan bahwa dia bukanlah anakku. Baekhyun adalah satu satunya anak dari Byun Jung Hyuk, dan sebagai appa yang menyayangi anaknya maka sudah jelas aku akan melakukan apapun untuknya." Tuan Byun menghela nafasnya sebentar "aku harus segera ke _boarding pass._ Kurasa pesawatnya akan segera berangkat, jaga dirimu baik-baik _ne_, aku mencintai kalian berdua." sambil memeluk hangat istrinya.

"hati-hati, bye bye."

"bye."

akhirnya Mr. Byun memasuki _boarding pass _untuk penerbangannya segera, tidak lupa melambaikan tangan pada istri tercintanya.

"hhhaaaaahhh" nyonya Byun menghela nafas panjang "aku harus bekerja keras untukmu suamiku, dan Baekhyun... semoga kau tidak membuat eommamu ini sakit kepala." gumam nyonya Byun pelan seraya meninggalkan bandara dan pulang ke rumahnya.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**...**

Hallo everybody ini adalah FF PERTAMA -chapter pula- yang saya tulis dan publis di FFN, sebenarnya agak enggak pede uploud FF ini, mengingat betapa buruknya tulisan dan isi ceritanya. Tapi setelah berbekal wajah imut Baekhyun dan eyesmile menggemaskan si monggu(?) saya jadi punya sedikit keberanian publish nih FF (sebenarnya gak nyambung sama sekali). Saya tahu saya masih sangat payah mohon jangan bashing ceritanya, saran dan kritik saya terima dengan lapang dada karena saya adalah rookie yang minim pengalaman. Jadi mohon bantuannya semua.

**Mind to Review juseyo_ Review kalian motivasi buat saya**

Annyeong~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Main cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol ChanBaek**

**Other cas****t : Kyungsoo, Sehun, Kai, Luhan, Kris dll**

**Genre : Romance, Marriage, Drama **

**Rate : T**

**WARNING! typo(s) GS GENDERSWITCH, yang tidak suka GS mohon tidak membaca. No Bash No Blame**

**DISCLAIMER: Semua chara milik Tuhan, ibu, bapak, agensi masing masing, aku hanya meminjam nama doank (berharap Baekhyun jadi milik saya #plak)**

**Summary : ****eomma tahu aku bukanlah orang yang pintar dalam percintaan, tapi apa ini? PERJODOHAN oh Ya Tuhan demi seluruh lelaki tampan di dunia ini, mereka benar benar keterlaluan, tega-teganya mereka menjodohkanku dengan namja yang bahkan sama sekali belum pernah ku temui. What the hell**

**happy reading... ^^**

**YOU'RE MINE™ **

**"**APA? eomma dan appa mau menjodohkanku?" teriak Baekhyun nyaring, terkejut dengan apa yang di katakan ibunya barusan, untung dia tidak tersedak roti selai strawberry yang sedang ada di mulutnya, pasalnya Baekhyun sedang sarapan berdua bersama ibunya saat ini.

"Ne Baekki" jawab nyonya Byun dengan sedikit ragu, ia sudah menduga seperti apa reaksi anaknya satu itu setelah mendengar dari mulutnya sendiri berita perjodohan yang di sampaikannya barusan. "Appa yang meminta eomma untuk menyampaikan berita ini, dan appamu sangat berharap kau mau menerima perjodohan ini."

"Yang benar saja eomma!" Baekhyun melototkan matanya pada ibunya

"tapi Baekki, kau tidak ada pilihan untuk menolak!" terang ibu Baekhyun.

"aku tidak mau, TIDAK MAU! aku masih ingin hidup bebas tidak dengan ikatan perkawinan atau pun sejenisnya" tolak Baekhyun keras

"Baekki, ini sudah kesepakatan keluarga dan tidak semudah itu di batalkan."

"MWO? kalian keterlaluan sekali, bisa-bisanya menjodohkanku dengan seseorang tanpa meminta persetujuanku dulu, Demi Tuhan ini sudah bukan jaman kerajaan Juseon lagi eomma kenapa masih harus ada perjodohan?" gerutu Baekhyun benar-benar tidak percaya akan keputusan orang tuanya

"Tapi ini demi bisnis appamu sayang, rekan bisnis appamu itu sudah menolong penuh perusahaan appa yang hampir bangkrut dulu," tukas ibu Baekhyun memelas pada putrinya "Tolong lah Baekki, ini namanya balas budi, kau ingin appa mu di cap sebagai orang yang tak tahu balas budi eoh?" nego Nyonya Byun lagi.

"Entahlah, tapi aku tetap tidak mau," jawab Baekhyun bersikukuh.

"Jebal Baekki ya, eomma mohon padamu" ibu Baekhyun menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, pose orang mengiba ck! benar benar pintar berakting

"berhenti berakting eomma aku tetap tidak akan menerima perjodohan itu, eomma saja yang menikah dengannya, What ever dengan bisnis appa. Lebih Baik aku kembali ke L.A " tapi Baekhyun tidak sebodoh itu. Dia tidak bisa ditipu oleh acting murahan ibunya, bisa dibilang dia sangat canggih dalam masalah seperti ini

"YA! Baekhyunnie, sejak kapan kau mulai bicara kasar begini! kau tahu kalau bisnis appamu sampai bangkrut kau juga yang akan menderita, dan apa katamu? kembali ke LA? jangan harap anak nakal, pasportmu eomma sita!" ancam nyonya Byun pada putrinya.

Beakhyun lantas membulatkan matanya yang sipit itu, lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu,

"eomma jahat sekali, kenapa memaksaku begini, lebih baik kemarin aku tidak perlu pulang ke rumah," cercanya dengan ekspresi kekanak-kanakan pura-pura ingin menangis. _Sambil memikirkan rencana untuk kabur dari rumah._

"What ever!" jawab ibu Baekhyun cuek, menirukan gaya gaya artis tengil yang sering berakting drama-drama favoritnya. Sambil beranjak dari kursinya dengan wajah yang, demi Tuhan baru kali ini Baekhyun benar-benar muak dengan ekspressi ibu kandungnya itu. "Oh dan satu lagi jangan pernah berfikir untuk kabur dari rumah, karena eomma sudah menyuruh semua satpam berjaga- jaga di setiap pintu keluar, _arasseo _Baekki?!" sambung ibu Baekhyun dengan evil smirk yang, errrrrr menyebalkan. Entah dipelajari dari siapa, seingat Baekhyun ayahnya adalah orang yang lembut dan tidak pernah berekspresi mengerikan dan semenyebalkan ini. Kini yang ada dalam pikiran Baekhyun hanya satu '_pasti drama drama murahan yang ditonton eomma setiap malam itu_' huh menyebalkkan

"EOMMA JAHAAAATTTTTTTTT!" teriak Baekhyun membahana setelah ibunya menghilang dari ruang makan "Hah apa-apan ini? bagaimana mungkin aku harus menikah dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak ku kenal, mereka benar-benar keterlaluan. Aduh! kepalaku benar benar sakit sekarang, lalu bagaimana bisa eomma tahu rencana ku untuk kabur." Baekhyun mengacak acak rambutnya frustasi.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MENYEBALKAN!"

Sementara di balik tembok, ibu Baekhyun sedang terkikik geli melihat tingkah prustasi putrinya, dia pikir rencana awal sudah berhasil walau ini belum sepenuhnya, tapi ia pikir ia akan memenangkan pertarungannya dengan Baekhyun segera

"Mian Baekki, ini yang terbaik untukmu eomma yakin kau akan menyukai pemuda itu." ibu Baekhyun sudah pernah bertemu pria yang akan dijodohkannya dengan Baekhyun itu

"Dia pria yang sangat tampan Baekhyun, dan juga penuh sopan santun." senyum penuh menghiasi wajah cantik ibunya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**OTHER SIDE**

Suasana cafe yang romantis dan nyaman itu terlihat dua sosok pasangan kekasih yang terlihat serius mengobrol.

"Chanyeol ah, lihat aku, aku sedang berbicara padamu," ucap yeoja cantik di pada kekasih tampannya yang sedang duduk di depannya itu "Jangan marah padaku! aku benar-benar sudah menunggu kesempatan ini jauh jauh hari Yeol, bukankah tahu ini yang aku tunggu-tunggu dari dulu?" ucapnya memelas pada kekasihnya memohon ijin untuk pergi keluar negeri meneruskan pendidikannya

Chanyeol tahu, sangat tahu malahan bahwa kekasihnya yang cantik ini sangat ingin menjadi desaigner terkenal dan ia juga tahu kalau kekasihnya itu sangat egois, Kyungsoo harus mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Itu yang Chanyeol sangat tahu dari kekasihnya. Walau dengan kenyataan sikap Kyungsoo yang demikian lantas tidak melunturkan sedikitpun rasa cintanya untuk sang pujaan hati. Chanyeol akan mengabulkan apapun yang Kyungsoo mau, tapi lain dengan hari ini

"Tidak Soo, aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu pergi, kanapa kau tidak bersekolah di sini saja. Kau tahu Seoul kan? disana juga ada Universitas yang tidak kalah dengan di Paris, kau bisa belajar disana dan kita akan tetap bersama," bujuk Chanyeol pada kekasihnya. Bukan Kyungsoo namanya jika kalah argumentasi dengan Chanyeol, dia akan selalu lebih mendominasi kemenangan ketimbang kekalahan dan pada akhirnya Chanyeol akan tetap menuruti ke inginannya

"Ku mohon Yeol, hanya 3 tahun kau pasti bisa menungguku," ucap Kyungsoo berusaha meyakinkan Chanyeol

"Aku tidak yakin Soo, di dunia ini hal hal cepat sekali berubah, bagaimana kau bisa yakin kita masih akan tetap bersama jika jarak dan waktu memisahkan kita."

"Aku percaya padamu Park Chanyeol, Aku mencintaimu dan Kau mencintaiku, kita pasti bisa bertahan." Kyungsoo menggenggam erat tangan Chanyeol kemudian di kecupnya mesra.

Chanyeol masih tidak yakin, dia menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

"Yeol, kau mau bukti? akan ku buktikan padamu," ucap Kyungsoo menantang, matanya memancarkan pandangan yang entah tidak dapat didefinisikan oleh Chanyeol sa'at itu.

"Jadikan aku milikmu seutuhnya."

.

.

.

Akhirnya di tempat ini, kamar hotel tepatnya sepasang kekasih sedang bercumbu mesra di atas ranjang . Sang wanita tampak mengalungkan tangan indahnya pada leher sang pria, sedangkan sang pria tetap menghadiahi ciuman panas pada bibir kissable kekasih tercintanya.

Keduanya bahkan enggan berhenti dari aktivitas panas itu jika saja mereka tidak ingat bahwa manusia masih membutuhkan oksigen untuk tetap bisa bertahan hidup.

"Apa kau yakin Soo?" tanya Chanyeol pada gadis di bawahnya yang sedang terengah-engah berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya setelah acara ciuman panas mereka tadi. Bukannya menjawab tapi Kyungsoo hanya menganggukan kepalanya pasrah dengan pandangan yang cukup menggoda iman.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau mempunyai ide segila ini Do Kyungsoo,.dan sejak kapan kau merencanakan ini untuk menyogokku?" tanya Chanyeol masih mengecupi tiap inci kulit mulus kekasihnya.

"ahhhh... aku hanya ingin membuat kau mempercayaiku Yeol, ssssshhhhh..." jawab Kyungsoo tak kuasa meredam desahan sexy dari bibirnya karena ulah sang pacar yang sedang melambungkan kesadaranya kelangit paling tinggi.

"Kurasa bukan begini caranya baby, tapi kau terlanjur menggodaku, jadi jangan salahkan aku jika aku tidak lagi bisa mengontrol diriku atas dirimu" tukas Chanyeol masih melanjutkan aktivitasnya mengecupi leher kekasinya sambil berusaha membuka kancing kemeja yang dikenakan Kyungsoo.

"Lakukan Yeol, euughhhh... lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan" lenguhan indah Kyungsoo semakin membuat hasrat Chanyeol naik ke level maximal.

akhirnya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang sangat panjang bagi pasangan muda ini.

.

.

.

.

.

**BAEKHYUN POV**

"Eomma, apa benar dia ingin membunuhku secara perlahan, bagaimana mungkin aku dikurung di dalam rumah seperti ini, huh menyebalkan. Apa mereka tidak menyayangiku lagi eoh," gerutuku sendiri di dalam kamar. Aku benar-benar ingin menentang perjodohan ini tapi aku yakin eomma tidak akan melepaskanku begitu saja oh Ayolah Baekhyun berfikir, berfikir...

"Ku rasa ini adalah akhir dari hidupku," ucapku lemas akhirnya.

dddrrrtttt... dddrrrtttt... Ku tolehkan kepalaku di samping dan kulihat ponselku bergetar menandakan ada sebuah panggilan masuk, dari layar ponselku dapat ku lihat Id Caller itu adalah si albino Sehun, segera ku angkat panggilannya.

"yeoboseo"

_"yeoboseyo, noona kau sekarang di mana?"_

"aku di rumah Sehunnie, di dalam kamar yang sedang terkunci lebih tepatnya. Dan Ini adalah ulah eomma."

"_mwo? bagaimana bisa eommonim menguncimu di dalam kamar noona? memangnya kau melakukan kesalahan apa?"_

"iiisshh ini bukan salahku albino, eomma bilang dia hanya takut aku kabur, makanya dia mengunci pintu kamar ku saat aku ke kamar mandi tadi."

_"kabur bagaimana maksudnya Baekki? pasti ada sesuatu hal yang terjadi" _tanya Sehun penasaran, sampai lupa memanggil nama Baekhyun dengan sebutan noona.

"kau tahu Sehunnie, eomma bilang dia akan menjodohkanku dengan anak rekan bisnis appa" aduku pada Sehun dengan wajah cemberut, yang tetap saja Sehun tidak melihatnya dari sana.

_**"**__APAAAAAA? yang benar kau Byun Baekhyun," _teriak Sehun kencang sampai berdengung ditelingaku.

"YA! bocah jaga suaramu. Kau mau membunuhku dengan teriakkan suara beratmu itu!" balasku berteriak pada manusia di seberang sana sambil mengusap-usap kupingku

_"mianhae, Baekkie aku hanya shock mendengar kabar ini, apa kau menyetujuinya Baek?"_

"Apa kau fikir aku gila mau menerimanya begitu saja Oh Sehun?" jawabku sewot padanya.

_"lalu, kau menolaknya kan?" _

"aku sudah menolaknya sekuat jiwa raga ku Oh Sehun, tapi beginilah akhirnya, aku malah di kunci didalam kamar dan tidak di biarkan keluar, hiks," ucapku memelas pada Sehun disertai isakan kecil yang tiba-tiba keluar dari bibirku.

_" ya Byun Baekhyun jangan menangis, apa perlu aku kesitu sekarang, aku heran bagaimana mungkin eomma dan appamu yang notabenenya sangat menyayangimu bisa memaksamu begini eoh?"_

"entahlah Hun, aku juga tak habis pikir tapi aku benar benar tidak bisa menolak keinginan mereka. Kau sedang di kampus kan? awas kalau kau berani membolos dan datang kemari aku bersumpah tidak mau bertemu lagi denganmu!"

_"kenapa malah mengancamku? sebentar lagi pelajaranku usai lalu aku akan ke rumahmu."_

"tidak usah, lagi pula aku sedang ingin sendiri dan tidak ingin diganggu orang lain, ya sudah aku tutup teleponnya."

klik. kumatikan ponselku secara sepihak tidak perduli pada Sehun diseberang sana yang mungkin saja sibuk mengumpat padaku Ah masa bodoh! aku sedang stres sekarang dan aku tidak peduli pada orang lain.

_ceklek _

Tiba tiba kudengar ada orang membuka pintu, aku yakin itu eomma, aku tidak peduli pokoknya sekarang aku sedang ngambek padanya.

"Baekki..." kudengar eomma memanggilku, tapi aku tetap bersikukuh mengabaikannya dan malah sekarang aku memunggunginya.

"aigooooo Baekkie eomma sedang ngambek eoh?!"

"..."

"apa Baekkie. tidak mau bicara pada eomma lagi?"

masih ku biarkan saja eommaku mengoceh memanggil manggil namaku, tidak aku tanggapi.

"aissh Byun Baekhyun keras kepala sekali ya? dengarkan eomma baik-baik sayang ini bukan keinginan pribadi kami,, eomma dan appa hanya merencanakan masa depan yang indah untukmu."

_'indah pantatatku! ini namanya masa depan suram!' _jawabku dalam hati, sedangkan mulutku masih ku pertahankan diam.

"Byun Baekhyun apa kau lupa janjimu pada eomma bahwa kau akan melakukan apapun demi kebahagiaan appamu chagi? apa kau tidak mau menerima perjodohan ini dan membuat appa kecewa Baek?"

sial, kenapa eomma malah mengungkit-ungkit ini, jujur ini adalah skak mat buatku.

"Eomma..." gumamku akhirnya sambil menolehkan tubuhku menghadap eomma lalu duduk sejajar dengannya.

"kenapa eomma membawa-bawa itu lagi? eomma tahu kan aku tidak bisa melawan apapun yang appa perintahkan, walaupun dia tidak pernah sekalipun memaksaku, tapi sekali ini saja eomma jangan lakukan perjodohan ini kumohon" aku benar benar mengiba didepan eommaku.

"Eomma tidak bisa memutuskan sayang, tapi eomma sama sepertimu, eomma tidak ingin membuat appamu kecewa dan jatuh Baek. Sebenarnya apa ada alasan yang kuat kau menolak perjodohan ini? atau kau sudah punya kekasih?"

aku menggelengkan kepalaku menanggapi pertanyaan eomma, memang benar aku tidak punya kekasih seperti yang eomma tanyakan padaku, tapi yang aku beratkan hanyalah masa-masa lajangku dan lagi aku bahkan belum resmi menjadi dokter seperti yang aku harapkan selama ini. Masa iya aku harus mengubur dalam impianku setelah bertahun tahun menimba ilmu di luar negeri.

"lalu apa yang memberatkanmu chagi? ayolah Baek tidak ada salahnya kau mencobanya dulu, kau akan bertemu dengannya nanti dan kau akan putuskan juga nanti."

"aku hanya takut pria itu tidak seperti pria idamanku eomma," jawabku lemas.

"Baekki, dia sangat tampan, tinggi, baik dan pintar pula, eomma yakin kau akan cepat menyukainya".

Aku lihat eomma yakin sekali dengan jawabannya barusan. Aku hanya berfikir sejenak, tidak ada salahnya kan mencoba, toh aku juga sangat payah dalam mendapatkan laki-laki.

"tapi kalau nanti aku tidak bisa mencintainya aku boleh kan menolak perjodohan itu."

Dan kulihat eomma menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"itu akan eomma bicarakan dengan appamu nanti, oh iya eomma membawakanmu ini" kata eomma sambil menyodorkanku sebotol.

.

.

.

.

.

yougurt

strawberry?

Aku membulatkan mataku, tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

**BAEKHYUN POV END  
**

**.**

.

.

.

.

**SEHUN POV**

"YAAA Byun Baekhyun" _tut_... _tut_..._tut..._

Kulihat panggilanku sudah dimatikan sepihak oleh gadis galak itu. Apa-apaan ini. Perjodohan katanya? Tidak bohong sa'at ini dadaku tiba-tiba terasa sesak, padahal aku sedang berada di lapangan outdoor dan dapat kurasaksn angin sedang berhembus sangat kencang, tapi kenapa seakan-akan sesak tidak ada udara sama sekali disini.

"Sial, kenapa rasanya sesak sekali," umpatku entah pada siapa, sembari memukul-mukul dadaku dengan tanganku sendiri.

"Bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun akan menikah dengan orang lain, lalu bagaimana denganku? bagaimana rencanaku yang sudahku persiapkan matang-matang jauh hari?" aku mengepalkan tangan ku kuat berusaha menahan emosi ku, ini benar-benar berita terburuk yang pernah ku dengar.

"Apa aku harus menyerah? aaaaaarrrrrrggghhh..." aku benar-benar frustasi saat ini.

"Baekhyun, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku menyukaimu sejak lama. Tapi aku benar benar pengecut untuk menyatakannya padamu, dan setelah ini apa masih ada harapan untukku Baek? kau benar-benar pengecut Oh Sehun!" aku memaki diriku sendiri atas kebodohanku selama ini, aku memang menyukai Baekhyun dari dulu, tapi kembali aku akui aku adalah seorang pengecut. Salahkan takdir yang selama ini mendekatkan ku dengan Baekhyun. sejak kecil aku dan Baekhyun sudah berteman. Dimana ada Baekhyun selalu ada aku, begitu pun sebaliknya.

Aku dan Baekhyun hanya terpaut usia satu tahun. walau Baekhyun akan tetap memarahiku jika aku memanggil namanya tanpa embel-embel noona, tapi aku tidak pernah menganggapnya dan tetap memanggilnya dengan Baekhyun saja. Akhirnya lambat laun dia mulai menerima ku panggil begitu, tapi kadang dia juga akan mengomel-omel tak jelas. Tetap saja aku yang menang.

Kami sudah bersama sedari kami duduk di sekolah dasar. Sa'at itu dia berada dikelas 6 dan aku kelas 5. Aku akan selalu melindungi Baekhyun dari setiap orang yang mengusilinya, walau aku lebih kecil dari Baekhyun tapi aku sukses melindunginya kemana pun. Kami pun terbiasa tumbuh bersama. Bahkan sa'at SMP dan SMA pun kami tetap satu sekolah, karena aku sudah berjanji untuk melindunginya. Aku akan berada didekatnya, selalu.

"Tidak, ini belum berakhir aku masih harus memperjuangkan Baekhyun, lagi pula ia juga tidak menerima perjodohan ini."

**SEHUN POV END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**OTHER SIDE**

"Chanyeol sudah kau kemasi barang-barangmu? kita akan berangkat ke Jepang untuk bertemu rekan bisnis appa besok!" Ucap ayah Chanyeol begitu melihat putranya memperlihatkan batang hidungnya.

"Ne appa," jawab Chanyeol seadanya, dia sudah tau ini jauh-jauh hari, karena ayah Chanyeol memberitahunya soal pertemuan dengan rekan bisnis ayahnya di Jepang. Dan dia diwajibkan ikut.

Tak mau ambil pusing Chanyeol langsung memasuki kamarnya dengan tidak semangat sama sekali. Ia langkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi, setelah sampai di rumah, pikirannya sangat kacau. Chanyeol memandangi dirinya pada pantulan cermin didepannya.

"Aku memang tidak akan menang melawanmu Soo, bahkan jika kau menyakitiku aku hanya akan diam saja, kau selalu menguasai apapun atas diriku. Aku bahkan sampai bingung pada diriku sendiri. Kau memang bodoh Chanyeol sangat bodoh!" Chanyeol mencibir dan memaki dirinya sendiri.

"Benar-benar menyedihkan, jika orang lain melihatku pasti mereka juga akan menertawakanku." Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. Dia menertawakan dirinya yang buta akan cintanya pada Kyungsoo, kekasihnya yang paling egois, tetapi gilanya Chanyeol sangat mencintai Kyungsoo.

"Ku anggap ini sebuah kelebihan yang Tuhan berikan padaku, karena bisa bertahan dengan gadis seegois dirimu Do Kyungsoo."

.

.

.

.

_**flashback on**_

_Sinar matahari pagi terpancar menyilaukan. Cahaya melalui celah gorden yang dibuka setengah itulah tubuh tinggi pemuda bernama Park Chanyeol terusik dalam tidurnya, Chanyeol bangun karena matanya silau akibat pancaran sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk._

_eeeuuughhh... lenguhnya sambil merenggangkan oto-ototnya yang terasa kaku, akibat pergulatan yang dilakukannya semalam._

Chanyeol yang sepertinya mulai sadar dari tidurnya teringat apa yang dilakukannya tadi malam bersama kekasihnya. Sebelum dia menyadari kalau dia bangun tanpa busana pagi ini.

_Chanyeol segera menolehkan tubuhnya kesamping ranjangnya. "SIAL!" umpat Chanyeol saat mengetahui di kamar itu sudah tidak ada Kyungsoo disana. Dia segera bangun dan mengambil pakaiannya yang tergeletak tak beraturan di lantai dan memakainya tergesa- gesa, namun sa'at dia akan beranjak dari kamarnya Chanyeol mendengar ponselnya berdering nyaring, Kyungsoo yang menelpon, segera Chanyeol megangkat ponselnya_

_"yeoboseyo"_

_"KAU DIMANA SEKARANG DO KYUNGSOO?" teriak Chanyeol pada si pemanggil di telepon._

_"Kenapa kau berteriak Yeol ah? kau sudah bangun ya, ku kira kau belum bangun. Aku hanya ingin berpa-"_

_"katakan dimana kau SE KA RANG!" tanya Chanyeol tidak sabaran, bahkan ia tak membiarkan Kyungsoo melanjutkan ucapannya. Dia yakin, sangat yakin bahwa kata-kata yang akan kekasihnya katakan adalah hal yang paling tidak ingin dia dengar sa'at ini. Namun belum sempat Kyungsoo menjawab, Chanyeol tengah mendengar suara keramaian dari tempat pacarnya berada, ia yakin itu adalah-_

_"Aku tahu! kau pasti ada di Bandara. Tunggu disana dan jangan berani-berani kau beranjak dari tempatmu!" Ancam Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo_

_"Tapi Yeol pesawatku akan segera terbang! kau tak perlu kesini" jawab Kyungsoo ragu, tapi setelah ditunggu ternyata tidak ada sahutan dari seberang sana, Kyungsoo mengecek ponselnya. "panggilannya tidak terputus, tapi kemana Chanyeol, kenapa aku tidak mendengar suaranya?" tanya Kyungsoo heran pada ponsel yang berada di tangannya._

_Yang benar saja! Chanyeol sa'at ini sedang mengendarai mobilnya menuju bandara, dia bahkan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Tapi sialnya dia malah terjebak lampu merah, otomatis Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya secara tiba-tiba dan menyebabkan dia di klakson oleh beberapa mobil di belakang nya "SIALLL!" umpatnya lagi sambil memukul stir kemudinya. Dia segera mengeluarkan ponsel dari jacketnya dan ternyata sambungan teleponnya dengan Kyungsoo tadi belum terputus, lalu Chanyeol segera mengambil ponselnya dan memanggil nama Kyungsoo._

_Kyungsoo masih saja meletak kan ponsel pada telinganya hingga dia sadar kalau chanyeol sudah tidak menghendaki panggilannya tadi, namun sa'at dia ingin mematikan ponselnya dia mendengar Chanyeol memanggilnya._

_"Kyungsoo ya, dengarkan aku, tetap disitu jangan kemana-mana sampai aku datang, mengerti?" ucap tegas chanyeol pada kekasihnya._

_" Kau yang dengarkan aku Yeol, Pesawatku akan take off 3menit lagi dan sekarang aku harus bersiap-siap jadi kau tak perlu kemari."_

_Chanyeol dengar perkataan Kyungsoo bahwa Pesawat nya akan tke off 3menit lagi. Dia menatap lampu merah was-was takut dia tidak akan sampai mengejar kekasihnya._

_"Chanyeol aku sangat bahagia dengan apa yang telah kau berikan padaku selama ini, kau tahu Yeol, kau sudah mendapatkan semua yang ada pada diriku, aku sudah menyerahkan semuanya padamu, jiwaku bahkan ragaku, kau memiliki cintaku Yeol, jadi kumohon biarkan aku pergi, dan tunggulah aku kembali. Aku sangat berharap padamu percayalah padaku, aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu. Aku harus pergi sekarang! Aku sangat mencintaimu Park Chanyeol."_

_Chanyeol hanya mendengarkan semua yang dikatakan Kyungsoo padanya dengan pandangan kosong. Tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap bagi Chanyeol. Dia sudah ditinggalkan. Park Chanyeol sudah ditinggalkan pergi oleh kekasih yang sangat ia cintai. Dan dia merasa bodoh sekarang. _

_Chanyeol tetap diam seperti tadi cukup lama, sebelum suara klakson membuyarkan pikirannya dan menamparnya ke alam sadar. Umpatan-umpatan kasar ia dengar ditujukan padanya karena tak dia kunjung melajukan mobilnya, padahal lampu sudah berubah warna hijau dari tadi. Pantas saja mobil yang ada di belakangnya sudah tak sabaran. Setelah sadar akan kekacaun yang tidak sengaja ia buat Chanyeol segera melajukan mobilnya menjauh. 'Aku Membencimu Soo' batin Chanyeol yang ditujukan pada Kyungsoo atas pernyataan terakhirnya tadi sebelum Kyungsoo memutus sambungan teleponnya. Tapi kenyataannya tidak lah seperti itu. Chanyeol tidak akan pernah membenci Kyungsoo. Tidak akan bisa! _

_'MIANHAE PARK CHANYEOL' Kyungsoo berjalan menuju pesawatnya dengan meneteskan air matanya._

_**flashback off**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TO BE Continued**_

_**... ... ...**_

Hallo Hallo...akhirnya chap 2 jadi juga. ^^. Aduuuuh malu banget kemarin setelah lihat hasil ff ini yang chap 1. Setelah di publish eh ternyata, masyaAllah typo(s) nya coyyyyy. Aku akui diriku ini memang careless ㈶1 peace 'V. Dan kalau soal penulisannya aku bener-bener minta ma'af 'saya tidak perfect pada EYD' ya jadinya berantakan sekali deh penulisannya, Intinya aku masih harus belajar lebih banyak lagi dari para Sunbae di FFN.

Tidak lupa aku ucapin terimakasih buat yang udah mau baca FF gaje ku ini, terimakasih buat yang review, yang fav dan follow walaupun g review dan para Silent Readers jika ada ataupun yang cuma berkunjung, pokoknya aku ucapin terimakasih aja. Aku gak maksa buat review semua tergantung diri masing-masing, karena aku juga sadar, kadang kalau baca FF juga gak review kkkkk mungkin seperti ini rasanya. Ya gak papa cukup tau aja. Aku udah rasain jadi pembaca dan penulis jadi bisa tahu bagaimana suka dukanya.

Chap ini bisa dibilang cepet kan? karena kemaren pas ngetik yang chap 1 juga udah nyicil chap 2. Tapi untuk yang chap tiga ma'af kalau nanti bakal lama update sooalnya belum ada gambaran sama sekali, eh ada sih sedikit, sedikit banget, tapi tiba-tiba ilang entah kemana, karena dengar pemberitaan BaekYeon dating hari ini, Demi Tuhan What The f*** astaga aku bener-bener gak bisa terima ini. Rasanya sakit banget dengernya. Aku yakin kalian juga kan? Shock banget kagak ? kirain anak itu gak bakalan beneran seberani itu pacaran sama Sunbae nya ya, walaupun kita tau Baekhyun itu orang nya nekat banget-menurutku-Tapi ini masih belum bisa aku terima titik. Terserah buat mereka yang dukung hubungan BaekYeon. Aku juga tidak ngebashing ataupun ngedukung. CUkup tutup mulut. Gini aja masih nyesek hiks,, T.T ya sudahlah sekian sampe disini dulu curcolnya.

see you next chap...

maaf kalo masih nemu banyak typo(s)

.

.

.

.

.

bagi yang berkenan

Mind To Review juseyo^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Main cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol ChanBaek**

**Other cast : Kyungsoo, Sehun, Kai, Luhan, Kris dll**

**Genre : Romance, Marriage, Drama **

**Rate : T**

**WARNING! typo(s) GS GENDERSWITCH, yang tidak suka GS mohon tidak membaca. No Bash No Blame**

**DISCLAIMER: Semua chara milik Tuhan, ibu, bapak, agensi masing masing, aku hanya meminjam nama doank (berharap Baekhyun jadi milik saya #plak)**

**YOU'RE MINE™**

Baekhyun sedang berada di ruang tengah. Dia tertawa-tawa sendiri melihat aksi lucu kartun favorit nya -spongebob-. Walau ia sudah berumur 23 tahun tapi Baekhyun sangat menyukai tokoh kartun berbentuk spon berwarna kuning tersebut.

"Hahahaha... apa-apaan patrick itu, dia bodoh atau apa? bagaimana mungkin dia berbicara pada batu, hahahaha dasar sama-sama otak batu"

Sekarang bahkan Baekhyun lebih mirip dengan anak-anak berumur 4 tahun. Ia menepuk nepuk kakinya sambil tertawa histeris. Bahkan sudut matanya sampai mengeluarkan air mata.

"Hahahaha dia bahkan memakan sarapan beserta meja-mejanya oh astaga... hahahah betul-betul konyol."

"Kau juga konyol Baekhyun!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginstrupsi Baekhyun dari acara seru menonton kartun favoritnya itu.

"Kau bahkan lebih konyol dari Si Bintang laut merah jambu itu" Cibir Sehun prihatin melihat temannya tertawa-tawa keras seperti orang gila, hanya karena aksi bodoh si bintang laut merah jambu itu. Demi Tuhan, acara itu bahkan sudah berulang-ulang kali di tayangkan.

"Ah Sehun kau datang!" Ujar Baekhyun yang baru menyadari kedatangan teman dari kecilnya itu, seraya mematikan televisinya. Ia beranjak menghampiri Sehun.

"Kau ini sudah besar Baek, Bahkan umurmu sudah kepala 2. Bisa-bisanya kau menonton kartun sambil tertawa-tawa macam orang gila seperti itu" Omel Sehun kepada Baekhyun, sedikit mencibir juga sih.

"Kau tidak lihat Oh Sehun. Acara itu tidak tertulis untuk anak-anak saja tapi Semua Umur. Kau ini, Cobalah menonton juga biar otakmu kau lebih fresh. Lihat mukamu, bahkkan lebih tua dari usiamu. Perbanyak lah senyum biar kau tidak cepat tua" balas Baekhyun megejek, sambil menunjuk muka Sehun.

"Apa-apaan kau ini Baek, kenapa malah menghinaku. Lalu kau menyuruhku perbanyak tersenyum? apa kau ingin aku dikira orang gila, yang tersenyum tanpa sebab?" Dengus Sehun kesal.

Sedangkan Baekhyun tertawa menanggapi perkataan bernada sebal dari Sehun barusan.

"Lihat wajahmu terlihat kaku sekali, sini-sini..." Imbuh Baekhyun seraya mengulurkan tangannya ke wajah Sehun menarik sudut bibir Sehun ke atas sehingga membentuk sebuah smile.

"Naahhhhh... begini kan tampan!" Ucap Baekhyun bangga dengan hasil karyanya.

_grep..._

Sehun yang semula kaget dengan sentuhan Baekhyun yang di tujukan padanya, dengan keberanian yang sedikit berkumpul malah menarik tangan Baekhyun lebih merapat padanya dan menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun pada kedua pipinya.

"Hei , apa yang kau lakukan Hun?" tanya Baekhyun -agak- kaget dengan tindakan Sehun.

"Baek..." jeda sebentar "Kau cantik sekali" gumam Sehun pelan menelusuri wajah Baekhyun dihadapannya dengan kedua mata nya memandang lekat-lekat.

"K-kau bicara apa sih?" Jawab baekhyun sedikit gugup.

Siapa yang tidak gugup, jika seseorang sedang tepat persis dihadapanmu, menatapmu lekat-lekat seperti yang Sehun lakukan ini.

Bukannya membalas pertanyaan Baekhyun. Sehun malah mendekatkan wajahnya lebih ke arah Baekhyun, mencoba menghapus jarak antara mereka.

.

.

.

"Sehun... kau disini rupanya" Suara ibu Baekhyun mengagetkan mereka berdua.

Buru-buru Sehun menjauhkan tubuh nya pada Baekhyun.

"Ku kira kau mencari Baekhyun kekamar"

"Aku tadi mendengar suara televisi menyala eomonim, jadi aku putuskaan tidak jadi naik ke atas mencari Baekhyun"

Jawab Sehun Sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, dia gugup sekali. Seperti tertangakap ingin mencuri sesuatu. Sedangkan Baekhyun bersikap seperti biasa. Tersenyum manis.

"Eomma kau mau kemana kanapa rapi sekali?" Tanya Baekhyun melihat penampilan ibunya seperti ingin pergi keluar.

"Eomma mau kebandara menjemput appa, hari ini appa mu pulang"

"Appa pulang? bukannya waktu itu Appa bilang 2 minggu, kok sudah pulang?"

"Eomma juga tidak tahu Baek, ya sudah eomma pergi dulu. Sehunnnie eomma titip Baekhyunnie" Tukas Ibu Baekhyun seraya meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Ne eomonim" jawab Sehun sopan. Lalu di hadiahi senyuman oleh ibu Baekhyun.

Setelah Ibu Baekhyun pergi akhirnya Sehun membuka suaranya lagi. Dia berusaha bersikap senormal-normalnya, walaupun jantungnya sedang menggila. dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa setelah insiden hampir ketahuan mencuri ciuman Baekhyun tadi.

"Baek, kau mau keluar ? jalan-jalan?" ucap Sehun akhirnya, memecah keheningan yang berlangsung tidak cukup lama itu.

"Kemana? Sebenarnya aku agak sedikit malas keluar."

"Bersiap-siaplah aku akan membawa mu ke suatu tempat."

"Baiklah,_" _putus Baekhyun pada akhirnya menyetujui tawaran jalan-jalan dari Sehun.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya setelah memutuskan akan pergi kemana. Mereka memilih pergi ke kebun binatang. Hari memang masih pagi, dan karena hari ini hari libur jadi kebun binatang sangat lah ramai. Banyak orang tua yang mengajak anak-anak nya berkunjung kemari. Menghabiskan liburan dengan keluarga memanglah keputusan yang terbaik menurutnya.

"Sehuuuuuunnn aku mau lihat pinguin" Rengek Baekhyun manja setelah mereka sampai di kandang jerapah.

"Kau mau melihat saudara mu eoh?" Ejek Sehun pada Baekhyun.

"MWO? apa katamu? menyebalkan sekali, kau membawa ku kemari hanya ingin mengejekku eoh?" dengus Baekhyun sebal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"hahahaha Baek, berhenti melakukan aegyoo baiklah-baiklah, sekarang ayo kita kesana" balas Sehun sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju kandang pinguin. Sedangkan Baekhyun tetap menggerutu tak jelas di belakang Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum senang melihat Baekhyun marah seperti tadi, Sehun memang suka sekali menggoda Baekhyun. Karena Sehun pikir wajah Baekhyun benar-benar lucu sekali jika sedang kesal. Dan itu membuat kadar sukanya pada Baekhyun bertambah.

.

.

Setelah sampai di mana kandang pinguin berada, akhirnya Sehun melepasakan genggaman tangannya. Baekhyun langsung saja berjingkrak-jingkrak senang melihat aksi menggemaskan binatang unggas itu.

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran gadis itu. Sehun heran mangapa Baekhyun sangat menyukai binatang unggas berbadan gembul itu. Apanya yang menarik? Dan sa'at Sehun bertanya pada Baekhyun kenapa dia bisa menyukai hewan berbadan lonjong berparuh runcing tersebut, Maka Baekhyun akan menjawabnya sambil mengumpat Sehun.

"Bodoh, kau itu bodoh sekali Oh Sehun. Pinguin itu sangat menggemasakan tauk. Lihat sa'at mereka berjalan lucu sekali, dan lagi dia mempunyai kemampuan yang luar biasa, mereka bisa berenang sangat cepat," jelas Baekhyun bangga Pada Sehun. Walaupun awalnya ia terlihat kesal dan mengatai Sehun bodoh, tapi tetap saja sa'at membicarakan binatang favoritnya, Pasti ia akan semangat semangat. "Kita juga bisa mendekatinya, mereka tidak akan lari menjauh sekalipun ada manusia di sekitarnya" Sambung Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Sehun memilih diam saja. Dia pikir percuma menyela Baekhyun sa'at bicara, bisa-bisa Sehun malah disembur oleh Baekhyun nantinya.

"Satu lagi Hun, Pinguin itu sangat menyayangi anak-anaknya mereka bahkan rela bertengkar jika kehilangan anaknya" Baekhyun menghela napas panjang dan masih melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Dan yang paling penting" Baekhyun menatap Sehun sekilas "Mereka itu setia terhadap pasangannya" Ucap Baekhyun mengakhiri penjelasannya di sertai Senyum manis yang oh... kapan saja bisa membuat seorang Oh Sehun terpana.

Karena tidak ingin terlihat gugup akhirnya Sehun berniat mengejek Baekhyun "Tidak kusangka kau itu benar-benar tahu banyak tentang Pinguin, apa kau Fans nomor satunya?" ejek Sehun sambil mengepalkan tangannya didepan bibir pura-pura tertawa.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal kearah Sehun "Tentu saja aku mengetahui banyak tentang nya karena aku menyukainya. Dan jika aku disuruh memilih kau atau pinguin untuk ku selamatkan pertama kali, maka aku akan lebih memilih menyelamatkan mereka dulu dari pada kau!" Ucap nya sambil nenunjuk kearah Sehun berdiri.

"Ya! Sahabat macam apa kau ini yang lebih menyayangi seekor pinguin daripada sahabat dari kecilmu sendiri" Kesal Sehun terlihat merajuk

"Setidaknya mereka tidak menyebalkan sepertimu weeeeekkk" Ledek Baekhyun pada Sehun sambil menjulurkan lidah nya.

Sehun hanya mendengus kesal.

"Sudah lah Hun aku lapar, aku ingin memakan sesuatu. Pergilah dan carikan aku sesuatu" Perintah Baekhyun pada Sehun seenak jidat nya.

"Kau ini suka sekali memerintahku Baek" Ucap Sehun pura-pura tidak suka.

"Jadi kau tidak mau? ya sudah aku akan pergi cari sendiri" balas Baekhyun ketus sambil beranjak dari tempat sa'at ini. Pura-pura merajuk, namun sa'at ingin melangkahkan kakinya, tangan nya ditarik oleh Sehun.

"Baiklah-baiklah kau mau dibelikan apa?" balas sehun akhirnya "Pemarah sekali"

"Aku mau yougurt" jawab Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

"Huhhh dasar maniak yougurt" Sehun mendesis sebentar. Baekhyun hanya nyengir lebar. Lalu akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya beranjak juga.

"Yang rasaaa Stroberiiiii" Teriak Baekhyun Keras, pasalnya Sehun Sudah berjalan menjauh beberapa langkah.

.

.

.

.

**OTHER SIDE**

"Apa kau tidak mau istirahat dulu yeobo. Kau pasti sangat lelah?" tanya Nyonya Byun terlihat khawatir pada Suaminya. Baru saja beberapa menit yang lalu Suaminya tiba di rumah, tapi sudah mendapatkan telepon untuk menghadiri rapat mendadak.

"Tidak untuk sa'at ini yeobo, urusan ini sangat penting dan tidak ada waktu untuk beristirahat" Terlihat Mr. Byun sedang membereskan berkas-berkasnya yang akan ia gunakan untuk meeting siang ini.

"Bahkan kau yang baru saja pulang kerumah? Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya nyonya Byun penasaran pada suaminya.

Mr. Byun menghela nafas panjang. "Perusahaan benar-benar dalam masalah besar kali ini. perusahan Kim Group ingin membatalkan kontraknya dengan Jinsil," Jelas Mr. Byun sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. "Mereka bilang terlalu lama jika menunggu Putriku menikah."

"Kenapa...? bagaimana bisa begitu? Bukankah kontrak itu sudah di tanda tangani dan mereka sudah menyetujui perjanjian nya, kalau pembangunan Rumah Sakit baru akan di lakukan jika Baekhyun sudah menikah?"

"Sepertinya mereka ingin menjatuhkan perusahaan kita yeobo, kemarin tiba-tiba mereka bilang ingin menarik investasi nya itu dan tidak akan mengembalikan nya sebelum aku menyetujui permintaan nya mempercepat pembangunan Rumah Sakit itu"

Nyonya Byun mendekati suaminya dan mengusap-usap punggung nya sayang, hanya bisa memberikan senyum terbaik nya untuk suami yang sudah dinikahinya 10 tahun itu, sebagai bentuk penyemangat. Walau sebenarnya dalam hati ia prihatin pada keadaan Mr. Byun.

"Sabar yeobo. Aku yakin kau pasti mendapatkan proyek itu," Ucap nyonya Byun menyemangati suaminya.

Seakan mendapatkan kekuatannya kembali setelah melihat istrinya tersenyum sangat manis padanya. Mr. Byun segera beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Aku harus berangkat yeobo, kita lanjutkan nanti." Setelah memberikan kecupan singkat pada kening istrinya, dan menghilang dari balik pintu. Nyonya Byun mengikutinya sampai halaman rumah.

"Mungkin hanya Baekhyun yang bisa membantu kita" gumamnya lirih sambil berjalan menuju mobil nya berada.

Tentu istrinya dapat mendengar itu dengan jelas.

.

.

.

.

Di kediaman Keluarga Park terlihat sedang menikmati makan malam yang khidmat, tanpa ada satupun yang bicara. Karena peraturan yang di buat keluarga Park adalah. Dilarang bicara sa'at sedang makan. Tentu itu masih berlaku sampai sekarang.

Tapi terlihat seorang pemuda tidak menikmati makanannya sekali, dari tadi yang dilakukan hanya memutar-mutar makanan yang ada di atas piringnya. Dan pemuda itu adalah Chanyeol.

"Park Chanyeol, jangan mengaduk-aduk makana mu seperti itu. Kau tahu Eomma memasaknya untuk dimakan bukan untuk dijadikan mainanmu. Makanlah yang benar!" Tegur Ibu Chanyeol, kesal melihat tingkah anak Bungsunya itu.

"Aku tidak bernapsu makan eomma! mianhae" ucapnya singkat seraya meninggalkan meja makan.

Sebelum ia berjalan cukup jauh Ayahnya menginstrupsi.

"Pukul 9 temui Appa di kantor" maksudnya kantor adalah tempat kerja Ayahnya yang berada di Rumah.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk kan kepala nya patuh pada perintah Ayah nya. Sebelum ia menghilang di balik tembok.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada anak itu?" Tanya ayah Chanyeol heran pada istrinya.

Nyonya Park menggedikan bahunya kecil "Ku rasa Chanyeol sedang patah hati"

"Chanyeol patah hati?" Mr. Park mengerutkan keningnya bingung "Memang Siapa kekasih anak itu?"

"Apa kau tak tahu Yeobo, dia sudah berpacaran dengan Do Kyungsoo selama 2 tahun belakangan ini. dan kemarin aku dengar dari teman Chanyeol kalau Kyungsoo pergi ke Paris tanpa persetujuan Chanyeol" Jelas nyonya Park panjang lebar.

"Do Kyungsoo teman nya bermata bulat itu?" Tanya Mr. Park memastikan

"Ya"

Tanpa dilihat nyonya Park. Suaminya sedang tersenyum tipis. "Jadi... tidak ada alasan menolak perjodohan itu," Gumamnya lirih.

Sedangkan istrinya masih fokus pada makanannya.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang ingin Appa bicarakan?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah sampai di ruangan kerja ayah nya.

"Duduklah dulu Chanyeol, sepertinya ini akan jadi perbincangan yang lumayan panjang," Jawab Mr. Park

Chanyeol hanya menuruti perkataan ayah nya. Dia mengambil duduk tepat di hadapan ayahnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang proyek pembangunan Rumah sakit yang akan dilakukan di Seoul pada event yang kau hadiri di Jepang kemarin?" Tanya ayah Chanyeol memulai percakapaannya.

"Menurutku itu tidak buruk," Jawab Chanyeol singkat.

Ayahnya tersenyum sekilas sebelum menimpali jawababan anaknya lagi "Proyek itu, kau yang akan menanganinya"

"Hah?! Apa maksud appa?" Tanya Chanyeol kaget menanggapi pernyataan yang dilontarkan ayah nya barusan.

"Park Chanyeol sudah waktunya kau memulai debutmu sebagai Bisnisman. Proyek itu, jika kita berhasil mendapatkannya. Kami sepakat untuk memberikan kepadamu untuk kau kelola."

Chanyeol memicingkan matanya "Kami? siapa yang appa maksud?" lalu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Presdir Jinsil Group"

"Presdir Byun yang 3 hari lalu makan malam bersama kita sa'at di Jepang? Lalu apa hubungan nya?"

Ayah Chanyeol mengulas senyum tipis "Pembangunan Rumah sakit itu adalah sebuah perkawinan perusahaan, jadi kami bekerja sama demi mewujudkan pembangunan Rumah Sakit tersebut. Dan proyek ini adalah ke inginan mendiang kakekmu. Singkatnya Kakekmu merencanakan sebuah perjodohan dengan anak dari Presdir Byun itu" Terang panjang ayah Chanyeol lebar. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menganga, tidak percaya pada ucapan Ayahnya barusan.

"Maksud appa aku di jodohkan?" Tanya Chanyeol tidak percaya.

"Gurae!" gumam Ayah Chanyeol.

"Appa, kau tidak pernah mengatakan ini sebelumnya. Apa appa pikir aku akan menyetujui perjodohan itu?" Dengus Chanyeol dengan sedikit emosi "Aku tidak mau!"

Ayah Chanyeol Menanggapi penolakan anaknya dengan senyuman yang entah apa maksudnya.

"Kenapa kau menolak?" tanya Ayah Chanyeol santai.

"Aku ... hanya tidak ingin di jodohkan, aku bisa mencari calon pendamping hidup ku sendiri" Ketus Chanyeol sambil menolehkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau masih menunggu gadis yang mencampakanmu itu?"

Chanyeol segera menatap horor ke arah Ayahnya, dia berfikir ke mana arah pembicaraan mereka selanjutnya.

"Park Chanyeol, kau adalah namja. Namja itu tidak seharusnya terlihat lemah di hadapan seoarang wanita! Kau pasti tahu kan maksud Appa?"

"Tapi... tetap saja aku tidak mau dijodohkan appa. Aku tidak mau menikah tanpa didasari rasa cinta!" Bantah Chanyeol tetap ngotot menolak ke inginan ayah nya.

"Apa kau lupa Appa dan Eomma mu ini dulu juga dijodohkan oleh kakekmu. Dulu juga tidak ada perasaan yang bernama cinta itu sama sekali. Tapi buktinya Kami bisa saling mencintai kan? dan akhirnya, sampai bisa mempunyai kakak mu dan juga kau" Jelas ayah Chanyeol meyakinkan anak bungsunya itu. "Bahkan kami tidak pernah bertengkar sedikit pun nak. Percayalah pada Appa, bahwa kebersamaan itu lebih dapat menumbuhkan rasa cinta yang sesungguhnya, dari pada hubungan jarak jauh dan penantian yang tidak ada kepastiannya," Ucap Mr. Park yakin.

Tidak ada sahutan lagi dari Chanyeol. Pikirannya sa'at ini sedang berputar-putar menemukan jawaban apa yang harus ia pilih. Jujur Ia akui perkataan ayahnya itu ada benarnya. Mencintai dalam jarak yang jauh dan tanpa suatu kepastian hanya akan membuatnya terlihat lemah dan tidak berguna. Tapi pertanyaannya, apa Chanyeol Bisa melupakan Kyungsoo? apa ia siap untuk melepaskan kekasihnya yang egois itu. Atau ini sa'atnya untuk ajang balas dendam.

Ketika masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, tiba-tiba ayah nya menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Besok adalah pertemuan dengan keluarga Byun, ayah harap kau tidak mengecewakan kami"

Ujar Ayah Chanyeol seraya meninggalkan ruang kerjanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehunnie terimakasih sudah mengajak ku jalan-jalan ne?" Ujar Baekhyun senang, sa'at mobil Sehun sudah berhenti tepat di depan rumah nya.

"Apapun untuk tuan putri" Jawab Sehun tak kalah Senang, terbukti dari terciptanya eye smile yang sangat manis itu.

"Aigooooo ternyata Sehunnie manis sekali eoh, aku jadi gemas! ya sudah aku masuk dulu ne, ini sudah terlalu larut. Sebaik nya kau juga cepat pulang _arraji?_"

"ne _arasseo!_"

"Sampai jumpa~"

Lalu Baekhyun membuka pintu mobil Sehun dan melangkah kan kakinya keluar. Tak lupa ia juga melambaikan tangannya sa'at mobil Sehun berlalu melewatinya dan perlahan menghilang.

.

.

.

.

.

**BAEKHYUN POV**

Aku mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Bayangkan siapa yang tidak sebal jika tiba-tiba eomma menyuruh ku bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Pergi ke acara yang sudah pernah aku tolak mentah-mentah. Yah! benar, pertemuan untuk membicarakan perjodohan...ku? Demi Tuhan aku ingin menangis saja sa'at ini. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin pergi, aku tidak ingin di jodohkan. Ingin rasanya aku berteriak keras-keras.

_"Baekhyuuuuuuun, cepat sedikit sayang kita akan berangkat sebentar lagi"_

Kudengar eomma berteriak dari luar kamarku.

Aku ingin menenggelamkan diriku ke sungai Han sekarang juga. Kugigit kuat-kuat bantal bentuk Srawberryku, sebagai bentuk kekesalanku.

Tapi walau seperti apapun aku berusaha menolak, tetap saja aku juga berdandan dan bersiap-siap keluar dari kamarku juga. 'Dasar Baekhyun Bodoh!' umpat ku pada diri sendiri.

.

.

.

.

"Ingat Baekhyun kau tidak harus terlihat manis dihadapan keluarga Park, Jangan kau perlihat kan sikap urakanmu itu. Kau sudah berjanji pada eomma kalau kau akan menerima perjodohan ini kan?"

Ku dengarkan eomma mengoceh dari tadi. Dan... Apa katanya barusan? aku sudah berjanji menerima perjodohan ini? memangnya kapan bibirku sudah tidak kompak dengan hatiku lagi. hhhuuuffft Aku rasa eomma saja yang mengada-ada.

Tapi lebih baik aku diam dan mendengarkan saja... Walaupun sebenarnya mendengarpun aku tidak mau, rasanya kupingku benar-benar panas untuk sekedar mendengarkan setiap kata-kata bermaksudkan menasehatiku yang keluar dari mulut eomma, tapi bagaimana lagi? aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ada Appa disini.

"Sudah lah yeobo jangan bicara terus kau ingin membakar restoran ini?"

'Mwo? apa ini?' Mataku membulat lebar, kaget dengan ucapan Appa barusan. Apa aku tidak salah. Aku dengar Appa malah sengaja menyinggungku, dia bahkan lebih tahu kalau sa'at ini asap panas sudah mengepul dari kepalaku. Damn it. Kenapa tiba-tiba Appa malah menjadi semenyebalkan eomma begini.

Ku tolehkan kepalaku menghadap Appa dengan tatapan dingin. Dan lihat, Ia malah nyengir dan membentuk huruf 'V' kepadaku. Oh Ya ampun,,, ambil nyawaku sa'at ini Tuhan -_-

"Ah mereka sudah datang!" Suara eomma membuyarkan semuanya, Ikut ku tolehkan kepalaku untuk melihat Keluarga Park itu. Lalu appa, eomma aku pun berdiri menyambut mereka.

Sa'at mereka sudah sampai di hadapan kami, mataku membulat penuh O.O

"KAU!?" tunjukku tak sopan pada pemuda yang datang bersama keluarga Park itu.

**TBC...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ahhhhhhhhhhhh... akhirnya kelar juga, setelah selesai dari aksi mogok nulis nya. Otak ku rasanya mau bocor dari asalnya. Entahlah udah gak mau bahas Baek sama hubungan asmara nya lagi, yang jelas bikin aye sakit hati **

**Yang Penting aku masih Cinta sama Baekhyun titik. **

**Ma'af Ceritanya semakin berbelit-belit,bahasa yang membosankan, alur yang gajelas de el el. Rasanya susah banget cari inspirasi. Ditambah kayanya udah gak ada peminat nya nih FF abal saya #nangis. Tapi terimakasih buat yang udah review. Terimakasih udah nambahin semangat ku buat nulis. **

**Kalau memang gak ada yang tertarik mendingan break aja dulu, saya mau refreshing! update nya bakalan lama. Karena aku juga butuh respon positif, tapi kaya nya semua gak merespon. #pundung ...Ya sudah sekian aja gak tau mau ngomong opo lagi -_- saya benar-benar sedih T.T (biasanya nangis di peluk Baekhyun, tai kali ini mau dipeluk YiXing gege aja #plak)**

**(masih) bagi yang berkenan silahkan **

**Mind To Review :| ^6^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Main cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol ChanBaek**

**Other cast : Kyungsoo, Sehun, Kai, Luhan, Kris dll**

**Genre : Romance, Marriage, Drama **

**Rate : T**

**WARNING! typo(s) GS GENDERSWITCH, yang tidak suka GS mohon tidak membaca. No Bash No Blame**

**DISCLAIMER: Semua chara milik Tuhan, ibu, bapak, agensi masing masing, aku hanya meminjam nama doank (berharap Baekhyun jadi milik saya #plak)**

**YOU'RE MINE™**

_**Flash back on**_

_Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari toilet. Dia menengok ke bangku dimana dia menolong pemuda tadi, tapi disana ia sudah tidak mendapati pemuda yang ditolongnya beberapa menit yang lalu._

_"Apa dia sudah pergi?" tanya Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri "Cepat sekali perginya, apa dia sudah tak apa-apa". Baekhyun Lalu menggedikkan bahunya._

_ "Ah masa bodo, kenapa aku jadi mencemaskan orang itu" ia mengomeli dirinya sendiri._

_Baekhyun sibuk mengamati sekitar, takut-takut Sehun sudah sampai. Tapi kenyataan nya dia tidak menemukan sosok yang bernama sehun. Tapi matanya menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Ada binar-binar di kedua matanya. "Aku sudah melakukan kebaikan jadi aku pantas mendapat kebaikan juga kan." Baekhyun terlihat senang, pasalnya dia sedang melihat seorang anak-anak menjual barang yang sa'at ini sangat di inginkannya. Ya yogurt! Tak perlu menunggu menit bergulir berganti jam Baekhyun segera mendekati anak itu._

_ Bagaikan bocah yang di iming-imingi permen oleh ibu nya, Baekhyun tampak antusias menghampiri gadis penjual susu asam disana._

_"Adik kecil boleh aku mendapat kan sebotol yogurt ?" Ujar Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya sambil menunjukkan angka satu dengan jari lentiknya pada anak manis penjual yogurt itu. Walau Baekhyun tidak melihat ada rasa stroberi disana tapi lumayan lah, dari pada tidak ada satupun._

_Gadis penjual minuman itu pun menoleh dengan wajah menyesal kepada Baekhyun "Maaf kakak cantik tapi seseorang sudah membeli ini semua ini" tujuk gadis manis tadi pada berbotol-botol yogurt disana, memberi tahu Baekhyun._

_"Ah jinjja? tapi itu kan banyak sekali kenapa di beli semua eoh?" tanya Baekhyun dengan dahi berkerut, tantu dia heran dengan orang yang membeli berbotol-botol susu asam ini. 'ORANG ANEH' dalam hati Baekhyun merutuk pada orang itu, dalam pikiran Baekhyun hanya ada spekulasi menilai orang aneh yang dengan sadarnya memborong berlusin-lusin yogurt 'kalau tidak seorang maniak ya pasti Orang gila' membayangkan kalimat terakhirnya membuat Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya._

_"Berikan satu saja pada kakak ya, pasti dia juga tidak akan tahu kok, eotte?" bujuk Baekhyun pada sang penjual kecil, dengan puppy eyesnya menghiasi wajsah cantiknya._

_Tapi si penjual manis itu memberi respon pada pernyataan Baekhyun dengan mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat "paman tadi sudah menghitung semua, dan dia berpesan padaku untuk tidak menjualnya pada orang lain" jelas gadis kecil itu._

_Lagi-lagi Baekhyun dibuat melongo atas ucapan anak itu "haah Astaga orang macam apa dia? kenapa ada orang rakus seperti itu, jinjja" desis Baekhyun terlihat kesal, pasalnya setelah insiden di dalam super market tadi, Dia tidak jadi mendapat kan minuman itu, dan setelah ia melihat banyak yogurt di jual di luar,malah apa ini yang ia dengar kan. Yogurt sebanyak itu diborong sekaligus oleh orang gila maniak Yogurt. Pikirnya._

_"Lalu dimana orang itu? biar aku bicara padanya untuk memberikan sebotol saja padaku" Baekhyun akhirnya memilih meminta langsung pada pembeli semua yogurt itu. Dia betul-betul menahan amarah sekarang._

_"Paman itu sedang pergi membeli sebotol lagi, karena disini yang rasa stroberi sudah habis jadi , dia bilang padaku untuk mencarinya sebentar" jawab gadis itu jujur._

_"APA?" Baekhyun merasakan rahangnya mau jatuh akibat terlalu lebar(?)menganga. "Orang itu betul-betul gila, oh my Godness" Ia sudah tak tahan ingin memukul seseorang sa'at ini._

_Tak selang berapa lama datang pemuda dengan sebotol yogurt juga ditangannya, mungkin itu orang yang sedang di bicarakan antara gadis kecil itu dan Baekhyun. Dia menginstrupsi Baekhyun. _

_"Ya, nona aku yang sudah membeli itu semua. Jadi ma'af jangan memaksa gadis itu"_

_Baekhyun ingat suara ini, lalu ia memutar kepalanya 180 derajat menoleh pada pemuda itu, seketika membuat Baekhyun berdiri tegak dan melotot kan matanya lebar. Pria itu? _

_Sedangkan sang pria malah mematung ditempatnya berada. Seketika bulu kuduknya berdiri semua, wajah nya memancarkan kecemasan._

_"E e nona kau masih disini?" Tanya pemuda itu basa-basi, menahan kegugupan yang menguar luar biasa -tentunya- pada Baekhyun, disertai cengiran tak jelas dari wajahnya._

_Baekhyun lingin sekali meneriaki pria tersebut. Tapi ia masih ingat dimana dia berada._

_"Apa-apaan ini? katamu kau sakit dan harus meminum itu agar kau bisa sembuh, tapi ternyata kau sudah memborong sebanyak ini dan kau masih merampas milikku?" Ujar Baekhyun dengan mata yang menyala, Baekhyun menahan emosi. Dadanya naik turun, dengan tangan menunjuk nunjuk muka pemuda itu. _

_"tapi kau sudah memberikannya padaku" bela pemuda itu._

_"YA! karena tadi kau bilang kau sedang sakit dan sangat membutuhkannya" Baekhyun memicingkan matanya "aahh aku tahu, jadi kau berbohong padaku eoh?"_

_Pemuda itu masih diam mematung di tempatnya, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia ketahuan, lidah nya tidak bisa mengucapkan apapun. _

_Bisa dilihat kuping Baekhyun juga ikut memerah sa'at ini "Sekarang berikan kepadaku" teriaknya tidak sabaran~_

_Sedangkan pemuda itu malah menyembunyikan yogurtnya di belakang badan sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, persis anak kecil._

Baekhyun mendengus kesal, ya! sangat kesal. _"Berikan padaku penipu!" Baekhyun berusaha merebutnya dari tangan pemuda itu. Tapi pemuda tadi masih berusaha menghindar dari Baekhyun. Itu terulang sampai beberapa kali. Sampai orang-orang yang sedang berlalu lalang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah aneh dua manusia besar yang sedang berebut benda konyol itu._

_Karena usahanya tidak membuahkan hasil akhirnya Baekhyun berteriak kencang "Kau benar-benar Pria terburuk yang pernah ku temui. DASAR MANIAAKKKK! cepat berikan padaku sekarang!"_

_._

_._

_._

_"Byun Baekhyun"_

_Baekhyun menolehkan wajahnya ke arah orang yang sudah memanggil nya, ternyata itu Sehun._

_Dan begitu Ia Menolehkan kepalanya lagi kearah pemuda tadi. Orang itu sudah tidak ada. Ck! pasti dia Kabur._

_**Flash back off**_

.

.

.

"YAk! penipuuu apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" Baekhyun berteriak nyaring sekali, sampai membuat para pengunjung se isi restoran melihat ke arah nya.

Keluarga Park yang baru saja tiba tampak sangat kaget sa'at ini. Sedangkan lelaki itu -Chanyeol- bersikap sangat santai.

Ibu Baekhyun segera menarik tangan yang bertengger di hadapan keluarga Park, maksudnya menunjuk tak sopan kepada Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, eomma bilang jaga sikapmu," bisik nyonya Byun pada putrinya.

Baekhyun, dia masih melayangkan tatapan membunuh pada Chanyeol walau tetap di hadiahi tatapan santai oleh Chanyeol, seakan ia tak tahu apa-apa.

"Apa kalian sudah saling mengenal?" Tanya Mr. Park menolehkan kepalanya kepada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bingung, tentu saja.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya sebelum ini," Jawab Chanyeol cepat.

Baekhyun terlihat menggeram seperti banteng yang akan segera menubruk mangsanya.

"Byun Baekhyun, apa yang kau lakukan jangan mempermalukan eomma dan appa" bisik nyonya Byun memberi isyarat pada putrinya agar diam.

"Ahh... Tae Il ssi, Mrs. Park dan Chanyeol ssi silakan duduk dulu." Akhirnya ayah Baekhyun mencoba menengahi.

Keluarga Park berjalan mendekati meja makan dan menarik kursi untuk mereka menempatkan bokongnya beberapa jam kedepan.

Dua kursi dihadapan ayah dan ibu Baekhyun tadi akhirnya di isi oleh pasangan suami istri Park. Jelas saja Chanyeol duduk di hadapan Baekhyun. Tidak terlihat dia ketakutan sama sekali, seperti waktu dia ketahuan dibandara waktu lalu. Baekhyun masih setia memberikan tatapan membunuh pada pemuda di depannya itu.

Tak selang beberapa menit makanan pun tiba, mereka semua terlihat memilih menikmati makan malam terlebih dahulu. Makan makanan mahal dan mewah dengan menu steak dan berbagai pelengkap lainnya sebagai pembukaan, tak lupa anggur merah yang tertuang anggun di setiap gelas masing-masing. Minus di hadapan Baekhyun, ya disana hanya air putih untuk nya, ck! Malang sekali.

Makan malam itu terlihat hening. Hanya suara piring dan pisau yang saling beradu di atas meja makan. Hingga sebuah suara memulai percakapan, dan itu adalah Ayah Chanyeol. tak biasanya.

"Byun Baekhyun ssi, apa kau pernah bertemu dengan Chanyeol sebelumnya?" Tanya Mr. Park memulai sesi pertanyaannya. Jujur saja dari tadi dia sangat penasaran dengan gestur Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba memaki Chanyeol begitu mereka datang.

Baekhyun hampir saja tersedak makanannya, buru-buru dia mengambil air putih miliknya dan ditenggak kasar sampai dasar. Kaget! ya tentu saja kaget, apa yang harus dia katakan apa dia harus jujur dan berkata '_iya aku pernah bertemu putra mu, dan kau tahu dia adalah seorang pembohong yang tak tahu malu. Bisa-bisanya dia berebut yogurt dengan wanita dan kedok kebohongan lah untuk mengelabuhiku'_

Tapi ia segera menggelengakan kepalanya cepat, Apa kata orang tuanya?. Yang ada ia malah di cincang oleh eommanya sampai rumah nanti. Lalu begitu ia menolehkan kepalanya pada Chanyeol, tetapi pemuda itu terlihat tak menghiraukan sama sekali, masih asyik mengunyah makanan dimulutnya tanpa terganggu sedikitpun, seperti tidak pernah terjadi apapun. Jaaaa~ dan itu membuat emosi Baekhyun naik ke ubun-bun lagi.

Baekhyun berdehem sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Mr. Park "Emmm sepertinya Chanyeol ssi sangat mirip dengan seseorang yang tidak sengaja bertemu denganku di bandara waktu aku pulang kemarin."

"Ah! benarkah ?" Tampak nya tuan Park sangat antusias menanggapi apa yang Baekhyun baru saja katakan. "jadi kalian memang pernah bertemu begitu?"

"Ahhh Anio" elak Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kecil. "sepertinya setelah ku amati putra anda bukan orang itu" Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun dengan ekor matanya yang tetap saja berceloteh.

"memang sepertinya bukan , hahaha mana mungkin anak anda adalah orang itu, sepertinya aku memang salah orang. Orang yang bertemu di bandara dengan ku waktu itu bukanlah pria baik-baik." Baekhyun tertawa garing. Batinnya bersorak ria melihat Chanyeol melototinya.

"_Guraeyo, _kalau boleh tahu memangnya apa yang dilakukan orang yang kau maksud di bandara waktu itu?"

Bukannya Baekhyun yang menjawab. Tetapi malah Chanyeol yang ambil suara. "Appa, bukankah appa bilang sa'at makan tidak boleh berbicara? Lebih baik kita lanjutkan makan dulu, baru membahas itu" Tukas Chanyeol sok bijak. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas _'cih, pintar sekali melarikan diri dari masalah' _batin Baekhyun dongkol.

"Chanyeol benar, Lebih baik kita nikmati makanannya dulu" kali ini ayah Baekhyun yang ikut bicara.

Tuan Park lalu hanya mengangguk pasrah.

Nyonya Park yang awalnya diam pun ikut angkat suara. "Kalau benar itu Chanyeol, kau tenang saja Baekki, aku sendiri yang akan menghukumnya," Imbuh nyonya Park dengan senyum kelewat manis pada Baekhyun. Nyonya Park lebih tau putranya. Itu pasti.

Baekhyun tidak tahu harus bagaimana merespon, mungkin tersenyum cukup sopan batin nya.

"Nde Ahjumma."

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam selesai akhirnya Keluarga Park berpamitan untuk pulang. Seperti sebuah tradisi, para kolega kaya adalah yang paling pintar dalam berperilaku. Kesopanan memang di tuntut dimiliki oleh setiap keluarga-keluarga kaya di manapun. Begitupun keluarga Byun. Ayah, Ibu dan baekhyun juga termasuk. Mereka mengantarkan Keluarga Park sampai menuju mobil yang telah membawanya kemari.

Memang acara makan malam barusan adalah undangan dari keluarganya Baekhyun, jadi pantas saja kalau mereka harus bersedia menjamu tamu nya dengan sangat baik.

Sa'at Mobil yang di tumpangi keluarga Park sudah tidak terlihat, segera Nyonya Byun akan mengeksekusi Baekhyun.

"Byun Baekhyun kita harus bicara sampai dirumah nanti" Ujar ibunya dengan nada dingin. Lebih dulu memimpin jalan, menuju meja tempat mereka makan beberapa menit yang lalu dan bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

Baekhyun hanya membuang nafasnya singkat mendengar perkataan eommanya barusan. Tapi yang jadi pikiran Baekhyun sa'at ini adalah...

"Ku kira malam ini akan jadi malam mengerikan, tapi seperti nya tidak cukup mengerikan" gumam Baekhyun sendiri sambil menggedikkan bahu nya cuek.

Baekhyun pikir makan malam tadi adalah pertemuan untuk membicarakan masalah perjodohannya dengan anak keluarga park itu, tapi buktinya tidak ada yang menyinggung masalah itu sama sekali. Itu cukup membuat Baekhyun bingung.

eiittt tunggu, Sepertinya Baekhyun teringat sesuatu. Segera dia toleh kan kepala nya menuju dimana baru saja mobil keluarga Park pergi.

"laki-laki itu..." Gumamnya sambil memelototkan matanya tidak percaya.

Pria yang ditemui di bandara waktu itu adalah Park Chanyeol, berarti anak keluarga Park yang akan dijodohkan dengan nya. Baekhyun heran kenapa bisa ia baru sadar sekarang, ia merutuki ke idiotan nya. Kenapa otak nya lemot sekali merespon keadaan.

"Ya Tuhaaaaaaannn musibah apa ini" Jerit Baekhyun tertahan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eomma cepat katakan apa maksud pertemuan makan malam tadi" Baekhyun merengek pada ibunya agar segera memberi penjelasan. Sepertinya menunggu sampai matahari terbit besok pagi adalah hal yang tidak bisa Baekhyun lakukan. Ia ingin segera tahu. dan segera mendapat jawaban mengenai pria bernama Park Chanyeol itu.

"Eomma mengantuk Baekki, lebih baik kita bicarakan besok pagi" Jawab nyonya Byun mengelak. Sambil melangkahkan kaki nya menjauh dari Baekhyun. Apa dia lupa tadi dia yang bilang ingin bicara dengan Baekhyun sesampainya di rumah.

"Tidak bisa eomma, eomma harus menjelaskan pada ku sekarang. Pria yang kalian maksud ingin di jodohkan dengan ku bukan Lelaki tadi kan? Bukan leleki bernama Park Chanyeol itu kan?" Tanya Baekhyun tak sabaran, dan menarik tangan ibu nya agar berhenti berjalan.

"Eomma cepat katakan padaku" Baekhyun masih merengek. Mengguncang-guncangkan lengan ibu nya.

Ibunya memutar bola matanya malas. "Byun Baekhyun apa kau tadi tidak dengar, keluraga Park hanya memiliki dua anak. Satu perempuan dan satu laki laki-laki. Dan laki-laki bernama Chanyeol yang kau temui tadi lah anak laki-laki keluarga Park. Sekarang sudah jelas kan!" Kedua Kelurga besar itu tadi memang membicarakan banyak hal, termasuk urusan perusahaan, keluarga dan anak-anak mereka. Dan Baekhyun juga mendengar sendiri.

"Kalau begitu AKU TIDAK MAU DIJODOHKAN DENGAN LELAKI ITU!" teriak Baekhyun lalu berlari menuju kamarnya dan menutup pintunya dengan sebuah debuman yang keras.

"Ya! YAAK! Baekhyun apa yang kau katakan? heiiiiii!"

Nyonya Byun mengejar putrinya, walau percuma. Pintu kamar yang baru saja terbentur dengan keras itu sudah terkunci rapat. Tidak ada celah untuk bisa masuk.

"Ada apa lagi dengan anak itu, haiiihhhh."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah tiba dirumah Chanyeol langsung menuju singgasana terhormatnya - kamar - Sampai Ayah nya datang mencegat.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang gadis tadi Yeol?" tanya Mr. Park

Mau tak mau Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya ke arah ayah nya itu. "Siapa yang appa maksud?"

"Tentu saja Byun Baekhyun, siapa lagi?"

"Biasa saja!"

"Sungguh kau tidak tertarik pada nya Yeol?" desak Ayah nya kemudian.

Chanyeol membuang mukanya kesamping.

"Hahh apa-apaan appa ini"

"Sepertinya kau sudah melakukan tindakan yang tidak menyenangkan pada Baekhyun Ya?"

Tiba-tiba datang juga Ibu Chanyeol dari arah ruang tamu.

"Park Chanyeol, jadilah pria sejati, dan jangan mengerjai gadis semanis Baekhyun lagi" Ucap ibu Chanyeol ketus memperingati Putranya.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. "Memang nya apa yang aku lakukan pada gadis itu?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung pada Ibunya.

"Entahlah tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri!" Jawab ibu nya garang lalu pergi menuju kamarnya.

Chanyeol hanya di buat melongo tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat.

"Ada apa dengan eomma, astaga!"

"Eomma mu kelihatannya sangat menyukai Baekhyun," jawab tuan Park enteng.

"Lalu?" Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya.

"Minta ma'af lah pada Baekhyun!"

"MWO?" teriak Chanyeol tidak percaya "dalam rangka apa?"

"Tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri!" Putus ayahnya lau menyusul istrinya menuju kamar.

See, jawaban yang sama seperti yang baru saja di ucapkan ibunya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya hari ini, oh jinjja~~~" dengus Chanyeol sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

.

.

.

.

.

**BAEKHYUN POV**

Setelah melewati berjam-jam tiduran dirumah. Rasanya bosan juga. Lebih baik aku keluar jalan-jalan. Tapi harus dengan siapa aku pergi?. Aku tidak lupa kalu hari ini Sehun sedang ada tes. Makanya aku tidak menghubunginya, kurasa benar-benar membosankan jika pergi sendirian. Susahnya jika hidup tidak punya teman.

Mungkin setelah ini aku harus mulai berpikir untuk mencari teman. Rasanya sungguh buruk jika kesepian tapi tidak punya pelarian.

Setelah sibuk menggerutu akhirnya ku putuskan untuk pergi ke taman. Tempat nya tidak jauh dari rumah, cukup jalan selama kurang lebih 10 menit juga sampai. Hitung-hitung olah raga.

Sekarang masih jam 9 pagi, tapi matahari sudah mengeluarkan sengatan yang luar biasa membakar kulitku, issshhh i don't like Summer.

Baru saja aku sampai di taman mataku menangkap gerak-gerik dari seorang wanita yang masih cukup muda, sepertinya sedang kebingungan. Kuputuskan kuhampiri saja dia, sayup-sayup ku dengar ia sedang menggerutu.

"AAAhhh bagaimana ini, kenapa aku bisa tersesat sih? aku memang tidak lahir di sini tapi aku kan juga besar disini, iiiissshh jinjja~"

"_Chogiyo, _ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Hahh, astaga!" Tampaknya wanita itu terkejut dengan kehadiranku yang tiba-tiba. Bisa kulihat mata dan mulutnya melebar(?) ck!.

"Ahh mianhamnida, anda mengagetkanku," ucap gadis itu tersenyum canggung.

"Anio, aku yang seharus nya minta maaf, karena sudah mengagetimu," balasku senyum.

"Sepertinya anda sedang mencari sesuatu. Emm apa ada yang perlu aku bantu."

bisa ku lihat matanya memancarkan binar yang sangat kentara, aigoooo~.

"Ye! _gamsahamnida,_ sepertinya aku memang butuh bantuan. Ah perkenalkan nama ku Luhan. Sepertinya kita seumuran, jadi bisakah kita jangan bicara terlalu formal?" ucap gadis itu seraya mengulurkan tangan tanda perkenalan.

_"Araseo, _nan Baekhyun _imnida" _kujabat uluran tangan nya.

.

.

.

Karena cuaca diluar yang sedang lumayan terik maka kami putuskan untuk singgah sebentar kesebuah kafe terdekat. Lumayan untuk berteduh, dan menikmati segelas minuman yang segar tentunya. Keringatku juga sudah mulai bercucuran karena perjalan dari rumah ke taman.

"Baekhyun ssi, kau pesan yogurt?" Tanya Luhan kepadaku. Tentu dia melihat pelayan mengantarkan pesanan kami, dan dapat dilihat sekarang satu gelas medium yogurt Stroberi sudah dihadapan ku. Mungkin heran, bukan nya pesan minuman-minuman yang lebih segar berwarna warni itu.

"Ya, aku sangat menyukainya!" Balasku dengan senyum lebar.

"Ooohh, kau yogurt addict ya?" Luhan terkekeh pelan.

Aku hanya meringis kecil.

"Ngomong-ngomong tadi apa yang sedang kau cari?"

"Ah itu aku sedang mencari alamat seseorang, tapi aku tidak menemukan nya, ku kira aku tersesat"

"kau bukan orang Korea?"

"Aku dari China. Dulu aku pernah tinggal di Korea sih, tapi sewaktu aku masih junior hingga high school, darimana kau tahu aku bukan orang Korea?"

"Tadi aku mendengarmu menggerutu di taman. Wahh kau dari China rupanya?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaanku.

"Lalu kau ingin mencari rumah siapa?"

"Aku mencari rumah sahabatku. Sudah lama aku tak kembali ke Seoul, aku merindukannya"

"OOOhh, lalu dimana alamat teman mu tinggal? mungkin kita bisa menemukannya setelah ini" Tawarku pada Luhan. Bukankah tadi aku bilang ingin membantunya kan?!

"Ah tentuu, ini alamatnya" ucapnya Sambil menyodorkan secarik kertas berisi alamat temannya.

"Emm benar rumah ini terletak di sebelah taman tadi, lalu kenapa kau bilang kau tersesat?" aku memicingkan mata melihat Luhan. Alamat yang diperlihatkan padaku sama persis dimana dia menemukan rumah temannya tadi.

"Jinjja?~~ tapi waktu aku kesana mereka bilang tidak ada yang bernama Do Kyungsoo disana."

"Jadi teman mu bernama Do Kyungsoo?"

"Ya, itu nama teman ku dan aku mencari tempat tinggalnya."

"Ku rasa rumah tadi berpenghuni baru, mungkin saja mereka tidak tahu kalau Do Kyungsoo nama pemilik sebelumnya"

"Benarkah! Laluu... kemana Kyungsoo?"

**BAEKHYUN POV END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan sampai dirumah Baekhyun. Karena Luhan tidak jadi menemukan rumah sahabatnya, maka baekhyun membawa Luhan kerumah nya.

"Baekhyun, apa tidak apa-apa kau membawa ku kerumah mu?" Tanya Luhan sedikit ragu,pasalnya dia dan Baekhyun baru saja bertemu, tapi Baekhyun sudah menawarkan tempat tinggal untuk nya.

"Tentu tidak apa-apa, kau jangan khawatir Orang tuaku sangat Baik" Jawab Baekhyun meyakinkan Luhan. Akhirnya Luhan hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Ayo ikut aku, kita akan menuju ke kamar ku sekarang. Sepertinya kau butuh istirahat"

"Nde, aku benar-benar berterimakasih Baekhyun."

Baekhyun membalasnya dengan eyesmile yang sangat manis.

.

.

.

.

.

Di ruang makan keluarga Byun. Seperti biasa keluarga ini akan menghabiskan makan malam bersama. Dimulai dari ayah Baekhyun yang selalu menyuruh anak nya makan lebih banyak, sampai ibunya yang tak jarang mengomeli keseharian Baekhyun dirumah.

Baekhyun akan selau mendengus kesal jika ibunya sudah membahas tentang perihal perjodohan nya. Demi tuhan Baekhyun masih ingin hangout bersama teman-teman sebayanya. Dia masih ingin mewujudkan cita-citanya jadi dokter Muda yang sukses.

Bukan menjadi ibu rumah tanggga yang harus mengurusi rumah dan suami setiap harinya. Memikirkan itu membuat Baekhyun memutar bola matanya jengah..

"Baekhyun eomma dengar dari bibi Anh kau membawa teman mu pulang kenapa kau tidak mengajak nya makan?" Akhirnya ibu Baekhyun memulai pembicaraan.

"Tadi dia sedang mandi."

"Appa tidak tahu kau punya teman lain di sini selain Sehun."

"Kami baru berkenalan hari ini," Jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"APAAA? bisa-bisanya kau membawa orang yang baru kau kenal ke rumah kita Baekhyun, bagaimana kalau dia mata-mata!?" Karena lengkingan suara merdu dari Ibunya, Baekhyun sampai menutup kuping. Sedangkan Ayah nya sudah berjingkat dari kursi tempatnya duduk.

"_yeobo,_ pelankan suaramu. Kau mau membuatku jantungan. Dan apa katamu barusan, mata-mata? kurasa kau terlalu banyak menonton Drama."

"Iya, eomma ini berlebihan sekali." Cibir Baekhyun tak berperasaan.

"Tapi tetap saja kau tidak bisa membiarkan sembarang orang masuk rumah Baekhyun."

"Dia orang baik, aku yakin itu." Jawab baekhyun mantap Lalu beranjak dari meja makan menuju kamarnya. Tak lupa ia berpamitan dulu pada Ayah tercinta nya, tentu ibu nya juga.

"Ahhh jinjja~ anak ini."

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Luhan sudah bangun, terlihat dia sedang beres-beres barang nya dari kamar Baekhyun. Tidak terlalu banyak yang perlu diberes kan, mengingat ia tinggal disana semalam saja.

Kemarin malah setelah acara makan malam keluarga Byun, Luhan juga sudah di ajak berkenalan dengan kedua orang tua Baekhyun. Nyonya Byun yang awal nya berpikiran negativ, langsung menampik prasangka-prasangka buruk nya pada Luhan, setelah melihat langsung wujud Luhan di depan mata.

"Baekhyun... Bangun lah!" Usik Luhan pada Baekhyun yang masih setia bergelut dengan selimut tebalnya. Luhan tahu itu adalah tindakan kurang sopan membangunkan orang yang sedang tertidur damai. Tapi dia harus segera angkat kaki dari rumah ini, masa iya dia tidak berpamitan pada orang yang sudah menampungnya tidur semalam. Bayangkan lebih tidak sopan yang mana?

"AAHH sebentar lagi eomma aku masih mengantuk, memang ada acara apa lagi" jawab Baekhyun ngelantur masih memejamkan mata nya.

Luhan hanya melongo sebentar mendengar jawaban dari Baekhyun. Setelah itu dia terkikik geli, sadar dengan apa yang barusan di ucapkan Baekhyun _'Baekhyun pikir Luhan adalah ibu nya yang sedang mencoba membangunkan nya'_

"Ya! Baekhyun aku Luhan bukan ibu mu. Aku hanya mau berpamitan untuk pergi sekarang, teman ku akan menjemputku sebentar lagi"

Mendengar itu bagaikan mantra ampuh untuk membangunkah Baekhyun. jaa~ Baekhyun sudah membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan ingin melompat dari tempat tidurnya. Kalau saja ia tidak melihat Luhan masih disamping nya.

"Ah Luhan, kukira kau sudah pergi?"

Luhan benar-benar tidak bisa menahan tawanya sekarang. Melihat Baekhyun yang gelagapan benar-benar membuat perut nya geli.

"Aku baru berpamitan Baekhyun, kenapa kau sekaget itu astaga! hahaaha"

"Kenapa kau cepat sekali pergi, aku akan kesepian lagi nanti" Ucap Baekhyun manja sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, imut.

"Tenang Baekki, kita akan sering bertemu setelah ini. Karena aku akan menetap di korea"

"_Jeongmal?_ Kau tidak berbohong Lu? Kenapa tidak mengatakan dari kemarin?"

"Aku baru saja berunding dengan tunanganku. Dia baru menyetujuinya tadi malam," Jawab luhan jujur.

"Apa? Tunangan? K-kau sudah bertunangan?" Tanya Baekhyun tak percaya.

Luhan lalu memperlihatkan Jari manis nya dihadapan Baekhyun. Dan benar disana bertengger Cincin berlapis perak yang sangat cantik. Baekhyun iri melihat nya.

"Aku akan menikah dengan nya Bulan depan, di Korea" Jelas LUhan dengan senyum cerah.

"Ya Ampun Luuuuu~ aku tidak percaya gadis semuda dirimu akan segera menikah? Lalu bagaimana dengan masa depanmu?" Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. _'Apa kau lupa Baekhyun! sebentar lagi nasibmu pun sama seperti Luhan' _Mengingat kenyataan itu membuat ia meringis prihatin.

"Tentu kami juga punya cita-cita masing-masing. Tapi menikah bukan berarti tidak bisa mewujudkan mimpi kami kan," Jawab Luhan enteng. Luhan benar, Baekhyun saja yang terlalu paranoid.

"Tapi, bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa Bertunangan dengannya?" Baekhyun merperlihatkan muka ingin tahunya kepada Luhan.

"Kami dijodohkan."

"M-Mwoya? dijodohkan?"

"Iya, kami Dijodohkan" jawab Luhan mengulang perkataannya. "Awalnya aku menolak. Tapi setelah ku fikir tidak ada salah nya ku coba dulu. Dan ternyata setelah bertunangan dengannya, Rasa cinta itu Benar-benar datang, sekarang aku sudah mulai mencintai tunanganku" tutur Luhan penuh binar dari wajahnya.

See~ kasus yang sama dengan Baekhyun, tapi tidak untuk jatuh cintanya. Baekhyun sudah memantapkan dalam hati _'Aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada namja seperti Park Chanyeol itu'_

"AAhh Selamat Lu aku turut bahagia mendengar ceritamu." Baekhyun tersenyum dipaksakan. Ia bingung harus merespon bagaimana.

"_Gomawo _Baekki."

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun baru saja mengantarkan Luhan dari gerbang rumah nya. Sebenarnya dia sangat berat melepas Luhan pergi ke tempat sahabat nya. Entah sepertinya Baekhyun sangat menyukai Luhan, dia sempat menawari Luhan untuk di adopsi Ibunya saja, biar mereka bisa jadi saudara. Tapi tawaran baikya malah di balas tawa renyah oleh Luhan.

Tentu saja,,, Baekhyun aneh! Luhan kan masih punya keluarga. Hahahaha poor Baekhyun-_-

Tapi untung Baekhyun sempat meminta Luhan meninggalkan nomor ponsel untuknya. Paling tidak mereka masih bisa bertukar pesan nantinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekii~ apa kau sudah siap sayang? Appa sudah menunggu kita di mobil. Cepat keluar" Nyonya Byun memanggil putri tercintanya yang masih saja berkutat di dalam kamarnya dan tak kunjung keluar. Tak lihat kah Baekhyun dandanan ibunya sudah hampir luntur karena mondar-mandir memanggil dirinya.

Setelah sekian lama ditunggu akhir nya Baekhyun keluar dari kandangnya juga. Wajahnya terlihat di tekuk, tidak bersemangat. Baekhyun tahu betul kemana mereka akan pergi. Pesta Ulang tahun pernikahan Mr. Mrs. Park. Dan alasan kenapa ia tidak bersemangat pergi adalah... kalian tahu sendiri.

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun jangan selalu memperlihatkan wajah jelekmu itu kepada eomma, ayo cepat pergi. Kau tidak tahu berapa lama aku dan Appa mu menunggu?" omel nyonya Byun terhadap putri nya.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab apa-apa, ia hanya mengikuti Ibunya bergegas menuju mobil yang akan membawanya ke neraka, pikir Baekhyun. Hah Berlebihan.

.

.

.

.

Pesta Keluarga Park benar-benar ramai. Banyak tamu undangan yang datang kemari. Tentu saja mereka adalah sederet keloga-kolega bisnis besar perusahaan.

Setelah sampai di tempat pesta. Ayah dan Ibu Baekhyun langsung menyeret putrinya kepada Mr. dan Mrs. Park, tentu untuk mengucapkan selamat. Ibu Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun datang langsung tersenyum cerah, tanpa basa-basi ia segera memeluk Baekhyun erat. Cukup membuat Baekhyun melebar kan matanya kaget.

"Terimakasih Baekhyun sudah mau datang, aku senaaaaang sekali~" Ucap nyonya Park penuh semangat.

"Nde... Ahjumma" Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kaku menjawab perkataan yang dilontarkan nyonya Park.

"Aigoo~ jangan kaku seperti itu kepadaku, Baekki adalah calon anakku, jadi bagaimana kalau sekarang kau memanggilku eomma saja," cerocos nya lagi tanpa jeda.

"Ahhh Hehehe nde Ahjum- emmmh maksud ku Eomonim." Baekhyun mengikuti apapun yang di ucapkan oleh nyonya Park. Dia juga tidak tega mengecewakan orang sebaik nyonya Park. Walau demi Tuhan jika ia mengingat Anak dari wanita yang ada dihadapannya ini, Baekhyun masih dongkol setengah mati.

Ayah, Ibu Baekhyun dan Mr. Park hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah cheesy nyonya Park barusan. Tapi juga lumayan senang melihat tanggapan hangat dari Baekhyun. Setidak nya malam ini tidak secanggung acara makam malam waktu itu.

"Aigooo!~ sepertinya kita akan menjadi satu keluarga yang sangat sempurna!" Ayah Chanyeol menambahi dengan tersenyum bangga. Diikuti Ayah Ibu Baekhyun juga ikut tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun bosan, dari tadi ia hanya mondar-mandir kesana kemari tidak ada tujuan. Yang benar saja setelah berbincang sebentar dengan dua keluarga tadi, topik yang dibicarakan sudah berubah. Membicarakan tentang hal-hal berbau perusahan tentu bukan style Baekhyun, yaa dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang itu. Apalagi mereka sengaja menyinggung-nyinggung perjodohan Antara dirinya dan Chanyeol. Jelas Baekhyun Tidak tahan mendengarnya. Segera saja ia ijin untuk pergi keliling sebentar.

Berkeliling pun juga tidak membuatnya menemukan kenyamanan. Buktinya rasa bosan itu malah menggerogoti Baekhyun semakin kronis. Ia menghentak-hentak kan kakinya sebal. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang ia kenal disini.

"AAAhhh jinjja~ Jika boleh memilih aku lebih baik belajar semalam suntuk dari pada ke acara menyebalkan seperti ini," gerutu Baekhyun seorang diri.

"Heiii nona galak apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Sebuah suara mengagetkan Baekhyun. Segera ia tolehkan kepalanya. Dan yang ia temukan adalah, Makhluk menyebalkan yang paling tidak ingin ia temui. YA~ dia adalah Park Chanyeol.

"Kau lagi, bisa tidak kau jangan muncul dihadapanku?" dengus Baekhyun ketus.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya,mendapat serangan tiba-tiba dari Baekhyun. "Ya! tentu saja tidak bisa. Ini rumahku, dan kau harus ingat kau sedang bertandang kemari. ck! Galak sekali" Balas Chanyeol sok imut.

Melihat itu Baekhyun memutar bola mata nya malas. Dalam hatinya bergumam _'malas sekali meladeni orang ini'. _Kalau ia terus-terusan disini yang ada malah membuat emosinya naik lagi, tentu ia sangat-tidak-ingin hal itu terjadi, mengingat di mana dia sekarang. Baekhyun masih punya sopan santun. Dia tidak mau merusak pesta orang lain. Baekhyun berencana melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Chanyeol, menghindari hal-hal yang tidak ia ingin kan. Tapi belum beberapa langkah kakinya melangkah tangannya di cekal oleh pemuda disampingnya itu.

"Eh tunggu, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung melihat Baekhyun yang ingin beranjak.

"Tentu saja menjauh darimu. Kalau terus-terusan disini, yang ada pesta orang tuamu akan berantakan," Jawab Baekhyun galak.

"hahahaha benarkah?" Chanyeol malah tertawa lebar "Daebak sekali! hahahah." Chanyeol tetap tak berhenti tertawa. Itu membuat Baekhyun semakin mendidih.

"IIIissshhh orang ini." Baekhyun mendesis melihat Chanyeol yang kembali berulah.

"ah oke oke. Ma'af, tapi kau benar-benar lucu. Bisa-bisanya ada gadis mungil segalak dirimu," Ucap Chanyeol terlihat masih menahan tawa.

"Apa? apa kau barusan mengataiku?"

"Tidak, bukan kah itu kenyataan."

Baekhyun sudah bersiap-siap melepaskan heelsnya. Tapi tangannya lebih dulu di hadang oleh Chanyeol.

"YA! apa yang ingin kau lakukan? memukulku?" Tanya Chanyeol tak percaya dengan apa yang ingin Baekhyun lakukan. Ternyata gadis ini benar-benar berbahaya, pikir Chanyeol.

"Ani, hanya ingin menutup mulutmu saja!"

"Apa kau mau masuk penjara dengan kasus penganiayaan?"

Baekhyun tersenyum mengejek "Aku tidak takut, bahkan kasus pembunuhan pun aku juga tidak takut. Asal kau enyah dari pandangan ku!"

"Waaah gadis ini. Apa kau begitu membenciku sampai-sampai ingin membunuhku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya yakin meladeni pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Aigoo~ padahal waktu itu aku hanya meminta sebotol yougurt darimu. Tapi kau berambisi sekali menghabisiku," lanjut Chanyeol.

"Ani, bahkan itu juga belum resmi jadi milikmu."

Baekhyun jengah, betul-betul jengah meladeni orang ini.

"Sudahlah katakan apa yang kau inginkan, kenapa menahanku pergi? Dan... lepaskan tanganmu dari tanganku," Omel Baekhyun sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya yang sedang melakukan skipship dengan Park Chanyeol.

Oiya Chanyeol ingat dari tadi ia masih menggenggam tangan gadis mungil itu. Buru-buru ia melepaskan pegangannya.

"EEmmhh sebenar nya aku hanya ingin minta ma'af soal dibandara waktu itu."

'_Apa? minta ma'af?'_ Apa Baekhyun tidak salah dengar sekarang ini. "Apa yang yang baru saja kau katakan?" Tanya Baekhyun masih tidak yakin dengan yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Aku minta ma'af nonaaaa~" Jawab Chanyeol lantang. "Walau sebenar nya itu bukan sepenuh nya salahku." Tapi masih berusaha membela diri nya sendiri.

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak percaya _'Park Chanyeol Minta Ma'af padanya?'_. sulit Baekhyun terima.

"Ini~~~~~" Chanyeol menyodorkan sesuatu kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memandang benda itu lamat-lamat, lalu menolehkan ke arah Chanyeol. Seakan bertanya untuk apa benda itu.

Karena mendapat respon yang aneh dari Baekhyun. Lantas segera ia pindahkan benda itu ketangan Baekhyun.

"Itu yougurt rasa stroberi, ambilah. Anggap saja sebagai ganti milikmu yang ku minta di Bandara waktu lalu."

"Dan tolong jangan memusuhiku lagi," Ucap Chanyeol sedikit mendengus.

Otak Baekhyun kosong, dia blank untuk beberapa sa'at. Tak tahu harus merospon bagaimana. Dia juga sedikit malu telah membentak-bentak Chanyeol barusan. Bahkan berniat membunuh nya, kkkkkk~ Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"EEeeeemmmm i- ni untukku?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit terbata.

"Tentu saja untuk mu nona, memangnya intuk siapa lagi?"

Bukan masalah Yougurtnya. Tapi senyum dari seorang Park Chanyeol membuatnya aneh.

Tapi Baekhyun segera sadar, ia tidak boleh terlihat memalukan dihadapan Chanyeol. Ia harus kembali berakting ketus, agar tidak berlaku idiot di depan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah Aku terima permintaan ma'af mu, tapi belum sepenuhnya menghapus salahmu padaku," Balas Baekhyun pura-pura galak. Lalu segera ia buka botol yogurt nya dan ia tenggak isi nya.

"Terserah padamu nona," Jawab Chanyeol tersenyum menanggapi kelakuan Baekhyun.

_**"Chanyeol... Kau disini Rupanya. Tega-teganya kau meninggalkan ku dikamar sendirian!"**_

_uhuukk,,, uhuukk,,, _Baekhyun tersedak minumannya, karena suara Wanita yang baru saja terdengar memanggil-manggil Chanyeol...

**To Be Continued...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Aigoooo~ Akhirnya... Inspirasi Oh Inspirasi kemana kau perginya?**_

_**dasi...**_

_**Mind To Review Juseyoooooooo ~**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Main cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol ChanBaek**

**Other cast : Kyungsoo, Sehun, Kai, Luhan, Kris dll**

**Genre : Romance, Marriage, Drama**

**Rate : T**

**WARNING! typo(s) GS GENDERSWITCH, yang tidak suka GS mohon tidak membaca. No Bash No Blame**

**DISCLAIMER: Semua chara milik Tuhan, ibu, bapak, agensi masing masing, aku hanya meminjam nama doank (berharap Baekhyun jadi milik saya #plak)**

**YOU'RE MINE™**

_**"Chanyeol... Kau disini Rupanya. Tega-teganya kau meninggalkan ku dikamar sendirian?"**_

_uhuukk,,, uhuukk,,, Baekhyun tersedak minumannya, karena suara Wanita yang baru saja terdengar memanggil-manggil Chanyeol..._

_._

_._

_._

Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk dadanya brutal, dia baru saja tersedak nimumannya. Baekhyun dibuat kaget oleh suara seorang wanita yang memanggil Chanyeol barusan. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya setelah mendengar wanita itu mencari Chanyeol dan menyebut-nyebut soal kamar. What The Hell ada apa dengan Baekhyun?

_**uhukkk,,, uhukkk,,, '**__ahhh siaaal' _Rutuk Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Baekhyun-ssi kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Chanyeol panik melihat Baekhyun tersedak. Lalu dia mendekati Baekhyun dan membantu menepuk-nepuk punggungnya pelan.

Baekhyun yang masih saja terbatuk-batuk begitu sadar punggung nyaditepuk-tepuk oleh Chanyeol, lalu ia segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Chanyeol.

"ah _gwenchana" _Jawab Baekhyun gugup, sambil menetralisir dadanya yang masih bergemuruh akibat tersedak tadi.

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk paham.

Merasa tidak di hiraukan oleh Chanyeol. Gadis yang tadi memanggil-manggil itu akhirnya mendekati Chanyeol. Dia berniat menjitak kepala Chanyeol. Tetapi niatnya dia urungkan setelah melihat siapa yang berada di samping temannya itu.

"Baekhyun?"panggilnya tak percaya, melihat gadis yang saat ini persis di hadapannya.

Baekhyun yang awal nya masih menunduk, lantas menolehkan kepalanya karena merasa ada yang memanggil. Seketika mata Baekhyun juga ikut melebar.

"Luhan? Sedang apa kau di sini" Pekik nya pada gadis yang memanggilnya barusan.

Bukan nya menjawab, tapi Luhan malah berlari menubruk Baekhyun dan memeluknya erat. Sesekali mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh nya sangking bahagianya.

"Baekhyuuuuuuuunnnn aku merindukanmuuuuu!" rengeknya manja, masih setia memeluk Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun membalas pelukan Luhan.

"Aku lebih merindukanmu" Jawab Baekhyun tak kalah manja.

Chanyeol disini yang merasa tak tahu apa-apa. Merasa bingung dengan tingkah kedua gadis dihadapannya itu. Karena ia juga ingin tahu. Chanyeol memanggil Luhan.

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya pada Baekhyun.

"Apa kalian saling kenal?" Tanya Chanyeol entah ditunjukan pada Luhan atau Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja kami saling mengenal, Baekhyun adalah temanku," Jawab Luhan cepat.

"Benarkahh?" Chanyeol tampak nya tak percaya dengan yang di ucapkan Luhan. Dia pikir bagaimana mungkin Luhan punya teman di Seoul, sedangkan selama ini dia ada di China. Bahkan seingatnya waktu sekolah pun Luhan hanya memiliki dirinya dan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol tidak pernah melihat Luhan mengobrol dengan teman-temannya di kelas begitu akrab. Jadi bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mengenal Baekhyun seperti sudah lama.

"Kami memang berteman! memangnya kenapa? kau tidak percaya?" Tanya Baekhyun galak sambil menggandeng bahu Luhan. Luhan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"_Ani_, siapa yang tidak percaya, aku hanya bertanya" balas Chanyeol tak kalah garang. Sebal mendapat tanggapan berlebihan dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menanggapi Chanyeol dengan mendengus pelan.

"Eh Tunggu Baekhyun, bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?" Tanya Luhan bingung sambil memutar tubuhnya menghadap Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun juga ingin bertanya begitu pada Luhan. Tapi tampaknya dia kalah cepat.

"Aku?" Tunjuk Baekhyun pada dirinya.

"Iya kau! apa yang kau lakukan disini, dan bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Chanyeol?"

"A-aku kemari dengan keluargaku" Jawab Baekhyun agak gugup. Ia menerka-nerka apa hubungan Luhan dan Chanyeol.

"Dan kalau soal mengenal orang ini..." tunjuk Baekhyun pada Chanyeol "...Aku tidak benar-benar mengenalnya" Baekhyun menggeleng-geleng kan kepalanya kasar. Sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah.

Chanyeol malah mengerut kan dagunya dan menyipitkan mata nya. Dia mau menjawab tetapi Luhan sudah menyerobot duluan.

"Aku dan Chanyeol kenal sudah sangat lama," Jawab Luhan disertai senyuman yang kelewat manis. Memang nya siapa yang bertanya.

Baekhyun tersenyum kaku.

"Luhan, apa tadi kau sudah bertemu eomma? karena tadi aku menjemputmu lama pasti kau belum bertemu mereka 'kan?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba bertanya kepada Luhan.

"Mana sempat, begitu sampai kau malah mengurungku di kamarmu sendirian" Jawab Luhan merengut sebal.

"Aku kan menyuruhmu ganti baju. Kau ingin aku menemanimu, begitu?"

Mendengar itu, membuat Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Tapi setidaknya kau memberi tahuku kalau kau pergi hhhuh ... menyebalkan"

Baekhyun yang tidak tahu arah pembicaraan dua orang disamping nya itu merasa tidak nyaman. Juga sepertinya keberadaannya disini tidak ada artinya. Akhirnya dia putuskan untuk ijin ke toilet, padahal bohong!. Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya cepat-cepat menghindari dua orang yang sedang berdebat tadi.

Setelah kabur dari Luhan dan Chanyeol pun, Baekhyun masih tidak menemukan sesuatu yang menarik disini. Dia hanya berputar-putar di taman yang tidak di dekor oleh pernak-pernik pesta. Sebenarnya Baekhyun merindukan Luhan, dia ingin mengobrol banyak dengan nya. Tapi melihat kenyataan bahwa Luhan mengenal Chanyeol dan mereka terlihat akrab seperti ada sesuatu yang membuatnya sedikit sebal. Oh! ada apa dengan Baekhyun.

"Astaga! kenapa aku harus tidak nyaman begini, uggh kenapa juga aku sebal? aaah aku pasti sudah gila. Sadar Baekhyun- sadar" Baekhyun mengomeli dirinya sendiri akan pikiran-pikiran bodohnya.

Walau begitu Baekhyun masih mencoba menyambung-nyambungkan hubungan Luhan dan Chanyeol. Sepertinya Dia berfikir Chanyeol itu tunangan Luhan. Kalau memang benar, jadi apa maksud Baekhyun dijodohkan dengan anak keluarga Park? Sedangkan dia sendiri mendengar kalau anak Mr. Park hanya punya satu laki-laki yaitu Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya seperti orang gila.

"AAAarrrgghhhh... apa ini-..."

"Byun Baekhyun apa yang kau lakukan? Astaga! apa-apaan kau merusak tatanan rambutmu! Acara bahkan belum dimulai" Ternyata itu Ibu Baekhyun. Dari tadi dia mencari-cari Baekhyun. Dia bertemu dengan Chanyeol lalu ibunya bertanya dimana Baekhyun berada. Dan disini dia menemukan putrinya sedang mengacak-acak rambutnya persis orang kesetanan.

"Kau tidak kesurupan kan Baek?" Tanya ibu Baekhyun tak berperasaan.

Baekhyun lantas menghadiai Ibunya dengan mata berkilat-kilat. Dia sedang bad mood tetapi Ibunya sendiri malah menebarkan mood mood buruk lainnya -_-

"Sepertinya benar kau tidak baik-baik saja. Ah sudahlah ayo ikut eomma, acara akan segera dimulai" nyonya Byun menarik lengan Baekhyun supaya mengikuti nya. Belum beberapa melangkah, langakah nya terhenti.

"Eomma, bisakah aku pulang duluan? Kurasa aku tidak enak badan" Dusta Baekhyun berusaha mengelabuhi Ibunya.

Nyonya Byun melepaskan tangannya, dan memutar tubuh menghadap Baekhyun. Ibu nya berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Tangannya di angkat mendekati kening Baekhyun. dan...

_**Tuk...**_

Alih-alih menanggapi perkataan putrinya dengan khawatir, tapi yang ada ia malah menjitak kening Baekhyun.

"Awww... eomma apa-apaan sih?" Ucap Baekhyun sewot sambil mengusap-usap keningnya yang jadi sasaran keganasan ibunya. Oh dan jangan lupakan matanya yang sipit itu sedang melotot.

"Berhenti membuat kebohongan dengan eomma. Eomma tahu siapa kau Byun Baek Hyun!" Sahut Nyonya Byun galak menjawab protes dari Baekhyun. "Sudah AYO cepat ikut eomma!"

"ugghhh... menyebalkan akan ku laporkan pada Appa" Baekhyun mendengus pelan mengucapkan beberapa kalimat lirih merutukki kekejaman Ibunya. Namun kakinya malangkah mengikuti ibunya juga.

.

.

.

.

.

Acara barusaja dimulai sesa'at setelah Nyonya Byun dan Baekhyun tiba. Terdengar riuh tepuk tangan para undangan saat Tuan Park dan istrinya menaiki panggung yang telah dibuat untuk acara Annversary itu. Diatas meja sudah tersedia sebuah cake tart yang sangat besar bertuliskan Happy Anniversary dan bertengger Lilin kecil manis berupa angka 27. Tuan dan Nyonya Park meniup lilinnya bersamaan. Dan memotong kue.

Tuan Park berjalan mendakati podium mengetuk-ngetuk micnya sebentar, mengetes apa microfon itu bekerja dengan baik. Setelah dirasa sudah ok! Tuan Park mengeluarakan suaranya. Menyapa para Tamu yang telah datang. Dan tidak lupa mengucapakan terimakasih kepada para undangan nya. Selang beberapaa menit setelah Tuan Park selesai dengan kalimat sambutannya. Istrinya memulai menyampaikan kalimat-kalimat yang sudah direncanakan jauh-jauh hari. Tampak Nyonya Park terlihat tersenyum penuh arti.

_"Terimakasih pada tamu yang telah hadir. Semoga kalian menikmati acara kami."_

Nyonya Park tersenyum dengan Anggun.

_"Sebenarnya maksud dari acara ini bukan hanya sekedar acara Ulang tahun pernikahan. Aku akan mengumumkan sesuatu hal yang sangat penting" _Dia menolehkan kepalanya sebentar kepada suaminya. _"Ini adalah mengenai perjodohan Putra kami..."_

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol yang berada tidak jauh dari nya dengan mata was-was. Luhan juga masih setia disamping Chanyeol tidak menyadari kalau Baekhyun juga disini.

_"...Park Chanyeol dan Putri dari Presdir Jinsil Group, Byun Baekhyun"_

Lalu tepuk tangan riuh pun menggema di seluruh penjuru acara pesta.

Luhan yang ada disamping Chanyeol menganga tidak percaya dengan yang baru saja disampaikan Nyonya Park.

"Park Chanyeol apa yang baru saja eommamu katakan?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu!" Jawab Chanyeol cuek lalu pergi meninggalkan Luhan. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tahu apa yang akan terjadi malam ini.. Tapi dia tidak ada kesempatan untuk membantah ataupun menolak ke inginan orang tuanya, dia yakin hari ini cepat atau lambat akan tiba juga.

Entah apa yang di pikirkan Luhan saat ini dia terlihat seperti orang bodoh masih dengan muka pabo mode onnya. Tapi telinganya dengan jelas mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Ibu Chanyeol bahwa...

_"Mereka (Chanyeol dan Baekhyun) akan melangsungkan Pertunangan Minggu depan!"_

.

.

.

Ibu Baekhyun tampaknya yang paling antusias dengan hal itu. Dia bertepuk tangan paling heboh di antara yang lain.

"Eomma... katakan padaku, apa maksudnya ini?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil menarik tangan ibunya agar berhenti bertepuk tangan seperti supporter bola.

"Baekhyun, eomma rasa tidak perlu menjelaskan kan? Ini adalah keinginan yang sudah kita sepakati sebelumnya."

"Tapi kenapa mendadak sekali?"

"Itu masih minggu depan Baek,"

"Minggu depan itu cepat eomma!"

"Ya! jangan berteriak!"

Baekhyun menghentak-hentakkan kakinya sebal akhirnya beranjak meninggalkan ibu nya.

.

.

.

.

.

Acara sudah selesai dan para tamu undangan pun mulai menghilang satu persatu dari rumah Keluarga Park. Nyonya Byun segera menghampiri Ibu Chanyeol dan saling berpelukan heboh, sedangkan para suami hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah kedua ibu-ibu yang sekarang terlihat seperti remaja labil.

"Bagaimana reaksi Baekhyun? apa dia marah. Aku yakin dia pasti sangat kaget," Tanya Nyonya Park pada ibu Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir, dia baik-baik saja" Jawab Nyonya Byun sambil tertawa -penuh dusta-

"Benarkah ? dia tidak berkomentar apapun?"

Nyonya Byun menganggukkan kepalanya masih tersenyum.

"Kurasa proyek pembangunan Rumah sakit kita akan segera dimulai" Sahut Tuan Byun.

"Kau benar! Lebih cepat lebih baik" ujar Tuan Park menanggapi Sahabatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun Apa benar kau akan bertunangan dengan Park Chanyeol?" Tanya Luhan kepada Baekhyun.

Tadi ketika Luhan ingin kekamar mandi dia tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Baekhyun. Segera Luhan menarik sahabatnya itu untuk dihadiahi beberapa pertanyaan yang sedang berputar-putar di otaknya.

"Ma'af Lu" Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya merasa bersalah pada Luhan. Karena dia pikir Luhan ada hubungan dengan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa minta ma'af, aku bahkan ingin mengucapkan selamat padamu! Tadi aku hanya kaget"

"..."

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau Chanyeol akan menemukan gadis sebaik dirimu. Aku sangat bahagia" Luhan tersenyum sangat manis.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menolak perjodohan ini"

"Haah? kenapa?"

"Mana mungkin aku mau menikah dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak ku kenal" Baekhyun membuang nafas panjang.

"hahaha Baekhyun, bukan kah kasus mu sama dengan ku? Aku dulu juga begitu sa'at mengetahui akan dijodohkan dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak ku kenal. Tapi setelah aku bertemu Kris kurasa Aku mulai menyukai nya" Jawab Luhan dengan rona merah muda menghiasi kedua pipi nya, ketika mengingat kekasihnya.

"Apa? jadi nama nya Kris?" Baekhyun seperti teringat sesuatu mendengar nama tunangan Luhan disebut. Kris, sepertinya nama itu familiar di telinganya. Tapi ia tidak ingin ambil pusing. Toh banyak orang menggunakan nama Kris.

"ya...?"

"Tunangan mu?"

"Oh! iya namanya Kris. Dia tinggi seperti Chanyeol, dan juga sangat tampan" Luhan terkikik geli setelah memuji Tunangan nya.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapi gadis itu.

"Baekhyun, percayalah padaku Chanyeol itu orang baik. Kau tidak akan menyesal telah mengenal nya" Jelas Luhan penuh harap pada sahabat nya.

"Emmm... Aku jadi penasaran sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Park Chanyeol itu?"

"Dia itu sahabat terbaikku, memang kadang dia juga sangat menyebalkan. Tapi dia selalu melindungiku dan Kyungsoo"

"Kyungsoo? jadi kalian bertiga bersahabat?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Luhan kau tahu! Tadi ku kira kau itu kekasih Chanyeol" Ujur Baekhyun dengan senyum garing sambil mengusap tengkuknya.

Luhan lagi-lagi dibuat melongo oleh Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Niga nareul pume aneulttae, naega ttaseuhameul aratgo**_

_**Niga naenuneul jikyeobolttae, naega sojunghangeol arraseo**_

_**Niga nahante dagaolttae, naega heundeulligo isseotgo**_

_**Niga deojin geumal hanmadi, naega yeojarangeol arraseo**_

Angin musim panas berhembus lumayan kencang, bahkan sampai menerbangkan tirai kamar Baekhyun tak beraturan. Entah apa yang ada dalam fikiran seorang Byun Baekhyun yang ini sedang ada di dalam kamarnya ditemani MP3 player yang ia nyalakan dengan volume maksimum. Untung kamarnya kedap suara, jika tidak pasti dia sudah diomeli Ibunya saat ini juga. Baekhyun dan Ibunya itu memang tidak pernah bisa akur jika bersama. Tapi bukan berarti mereka tak saling menyayangi. Justru orang yang sering bertengkar itu, bukankah malah mempunyai ikatan batin yang kuat.

Jam di dinding kamar itu masih menunjukkan pukul 4:50 sore dan Baekhyun sebal jika mengingat waktu masih terus berjalan. Agaknya hanya Baekhyun yang ingin waktu tidak berputar. Orang gila pun tidak akan betah hidup jika hari tidak berganti. Mereka pasti bosan tentunya. Baekhyun itu memang aneh -_-

Tapi sepertinya kita tahu apa yang di pikirkan Baekhyun. Dia hanya tidak ingin acara pertunangannya segera di laksanakan. Baekhyun itu anak penurut, bahkan sampai saat ini pun dia masih tidak terima dengan perjodohannya dengan Park Chanyeol. Tapi buktinya dia menjalaninya juga.

_**i can't stop my love for you forever**_

_**i can't stop my love for you forever**_

_**Niga naega neoreul eolmana saranghandaneungeol aneunji**_

_**Niga baraboneun geunyeoga naega anirangeol aljiman naega geunyeoga anijiman**_

_**Baby i will find a way...**_

"Lagu yang bagus Baekhyun" Seseorang memasuki kamar. Langsung menerjang ranjang Baekhyun, menempatkan badan tegap yang tinggi menjulang itu tepat di sebelah sahabatnya. Bahkan sang pemilik kamar pun tak menyadari ada orang yang datang tiba-tiba, akhirnya Baekhyun gantian menerjang pemuda itu. Dia tahu ia sangat rinduuuu~

"Oh Sehuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun... kau darimana saja paboo!" Umpat Baekhyun masih setia memeluk Sehun. Sehun tertawa menanggapi sikap sahabat imutnya itu.

"Kenapa memangnya? Kau sangat merindukanku ya?" Goda Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun sebentar. Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan mencubit perut Sehun kecil.

"Tentu saja! dasar Albino jelek, bisa-bisanya kau tidak memberi kabar padaku selama seminggu. Sahabat macam apa kau" Jawab Baekhyun sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Aku sibuk sekali dengan Ujian Semester Tuan Putri, masa kau tidak mengerti kesibukan calon dokter muda." Sehun balas menarik kedua pipi Baekhyun.

"YA! itu ssssakit bodoh!" Umpat Baekhyun lagi, melepaskan tangan Sehun dari pipinya. Dia yakin pasti pipinya memerah sekarang karena di cubit beruang Albino di depannya ini.

"hahahaha pipi mu lucu sekali Baek" Sehun malah menertawai pipi Baekhyun yang memerah akibat cubitannya.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir pinknya. Tangannya sudah siap-siap memukul kepala Sehun dengan bantal di sampingnya.

_**Bukkk...! Bukkk...!**_

"hahahah rasakan... hahahahh" Baekhyun tertawa puas setelah memukuli wajah Sehun dengan bantal.

"Ya! Ya! Baekhyun, hentikan!" Sehun berlari menghindari ke anarkisan Baekhyun pada wajah tampannya.

"Aku tidak mau berhenti! bweeeeeek" Baekhyun terus mengejar sahabat yang berusaha melindungi wajahnya dari amukan bantal kesayangannya. Jadilah mereka main kejar-kejaran di dalam kamar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kris,,, aku sangaaaaaaaaatttttttt merindukanmu!" Luhan barusaja tiba di bandara menjemput kekasihnya yang hari ini tiba di Korea. Memeluk kekasihnya sangat erat.

"Aku lebih merindukanmu Rusa manisku" Ucap Kris dalam pelukan Luhan sambil mencium pipi wanita yang paling dirindukannya itu.

Luhan seketika merona mendapat ciuman di pipinya barusan. Dia jadi salah tingkah sekarang, lalu mempererat pelukannya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Lu, Mama dan Papa akan datang 2 minggu sebelum acara pernikahan kita. Mereka berpesan padaku agar kau tidak nakal," celoteh Kris lagi sambil menyentil kecil hidung Luhan setelah pelukan mereka terlepas.

Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya imut mendengar wejangan dari orang tuanya yang baru saja disampaikan oleh Kris barusan.

"Memangnyya aku anak kecil apa?" Luhan mendengus sebal.

"Ya ampuuuunnn! istriku lucu sekali kalau sedang marah" Kris berusaha menggoda Luhan. Namun segera dihadiahi cubitan keras pada perutnya.

"Akkkh appo Lu... kenapa mencubitku eoh?"

"Kau menyebalkan sih,aku ini baru tunanganmu belum jadi istrimu!"

"hahahahaaa, tapi kau akan jadi istriku kurang dari 28 hari lagi kau tahu?"

"Itu masih lama!"

"Baiklah-baiklah, euum tapi apa kau sudah menemukan gedung untuk acara pernikahan kita?" Tanya Kris. Mereka berjalan meninggalkan bandara dan menuju pintu keluar untuk menyetop taksi.

"Aku ingin garden party Kris"

"Tapi ini kan musim panas Chagi, bagaimana kau meminta Garden Party sedangkan cuaca pasti akan terik" Kris bingung dengan ke inginan kekasihnya itu.

"Bukankah lebih baik pesta dilakukan di dalam gedung yang sejuk. Kurasa itu ide yang benar"

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya di samping Kris. Lalu menatap Kris tidak suka. Garden party adalah impiannya dari remaja. Dan sekarang Kris tidak menyetujui idenya itu. Oh! ini membuat Luhan emosi.

"Aku mau Garden party pokoknya, titik!" Luhan menatap tajam pada kekasihnya yang tinggi itu.

Kris tidak bergeming.

"Bukankah resepsi dilakukan malam hari, lalu apa yang kau khawatirkan?"

Kris menghela nafasnya panjang. Selalu begini jika meghadapi sikap manja Luhan. Dia tidak mungkin bisa menolak keinginan gadis itu, karena pasti gadisnya akan ngambek dan tidak mau bicara padanya untuk waktu lumayan lama. Akhirnya dia menyetujui juga kemauan Luhan untuk mengadakan garden party.

"Baiklah, kita akan mengadakan garden party Oke? sudah jangan ngambek lagi" Kris berusaha membujuk Luhan yang masih saja memasang wajah sewot. Sedangkan Taxi sudah berhenti tepat dihadapan mereka. Ia menarik tangan Luhan memasuki Taxi. Didalam Taxi Luhan tetap tidak mau mengeluarkan suaranya.

Baberapa saat Kris menemukan ide untuk mengatasi acara ngambek nya Luhan.

"Hey chagi ayo kita pergi menikmati semangkuk Es krim stroberi."

Berhasil, Ajakan Kris barusan membuat Luhan menoleh kan wajah nya penuh binar. Sepertinya Luhan sudah tidak ngambek lagi, hanya karena Es Krim.

"Aku mau-aku mau!" Jawab Luhan antusias.

Kris tersenyum geli lalu mengacak rambut Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baek kapan kau akan melamar pekerjaan? masa kau ingin berdiam diri di rumah terus" Tanya Sehun sambil menyendok kan es krim ke dalam mulutnya.

Setelah aksi kejar-kejaran didalam kamar tadi, Sehun mengajak Baekhyun untuk pergi ke kedai es krim. Sehun bilang itu bagus untuk mendinginkan kepala Baekhyun. Tentu ajakan Sehun masih saja diahadiahi jitakan mulus dari jari-jari sabahatnya. Mana terima Baekhyun dikatai seperti itu.

"Aku akan segera bekerja, kau tidak usah khawatir."

"Benarkah? di Rumah Sakit mana kau melamar pekerjaan?"

"Aku akan bekerja di Rumah Sakit Appa" Baekhyun tidak terlalu sadar dengan yang barusaja dia katakan. Bekerja di Rumah sakit Ayahnya? apa ia sudah gila? Bahkan Proyek pembangunan itu masih simpang siur. Dan jika ia bilang pada Sehun akan segera bekerja, sama artinya Baekhyun ingin Rumah Sakit itu segera dibangun. Dan itu berarti Baekhyun harus menyetujui dipercepat nya pernikahannya dan Chanyeol. Oh Baekhyun mulai amnesia-_-

"Apa perusahaan sudah pasti kapan melakukan pembangunan Rumah sakitnya?"

Baekhyun tak menghiraukan pertanyaaan Sehun barusan. Tangannya sibuk mengutak-atik ponselnya yang sedari tadi bergetar menandakan ada beberapa pesan masuk. Dan pesan-pesan itu dari Luhan. Luhan bilang kalau dia baru saja menjemput tunangan nya. Luhan ingin segera mengenalkan Baekhyun dengan Kris. Akhirnya Baekhyun memberi tahu Luhan kalau dirinya sedang dikedai Es krim bersama teman nya. Segera Luhan menawarkan diri untuk bergabung dan menemui Baekhyun.

"Kau bertanya apa Hun? Oh iya temanku sebentar lagi akan datang. Sekalian ku kenalkan kau padanya" tukas Baekhyun sambil memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam tas.

"Siapa?"

Sepertinya Baekhyun tidak perlu menjawab, karena orang yang di maksud sudah tiba di sana. Baekhyun melihat Luhan memasuki Kedai bersama seorang pemuda yang sangat bongsor Baekhyun yakin itu tunangan Luhan, dan persis seperti kata Luhan. Lelaki itu memang sangat tampan. Bahkan Baekhyun terpesona untuk sesaat.

"Luhan!" Seru Baekhyun melambaikan tangan memanggil Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum senang karena menemukan Baekhyun, ia menarik Kris untuk menghampiri sahabatnya.

"Oh Hai Baekhyun! dan hai..." Luhan segera menyapa Baekhyun, ia ingin menyapa orang yang sedang duduk dihadapan Baekhyun itu. tapi ucapannya terhenti karena dia tidak tahu nama pemuda di samping Baekhyun.

"Sehun, namanya Oh Sehun" jawab Baekhyun cepat, memberi isyarat pada Sehun agar memperkenalkan dirinya pada Luhan.

"Hai, nama ku Oh Sehun"

"hai... Aku Luhan, Aku teman Baekhyun"

"Hmmmm"

Baekhyun berdiri menyapa tunangan Luhan. "Kau pasti Kris, tunangan Luhan kan?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Kris.

"Iya, perkenalkan namaku Kris" Kris balas tersenyum akan keramahan Baekhyun.

"Aku Baekhyun"

Akhirnya selang beberapa menit mereka bertemu, mereka tampak asyik mengobrol. Kris banyak sekali melontarkan gurauan pada Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun menanggapi gurauan yang di berikan Kris dengan lelucon baru. Tampaknya mereka cepat sekali akrab. Tak ayal Candaan dari Kris juga membuat mereka semua tertawa. Ya semua, kecuali Sehun. Pria itu hanya memilih diam dia tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan arah pembicaraan orang-orang di sampingnya itu. Rencananya ia keluar adalah ingin menghabiskan WeekEnd bersama Baekhyun, tetapi sepertinya rencana itu gagal.

Luhan sudah memakan semangkuk es krim stoberinya. Luhan juga melihat 2 mangkuk kosong bekas Es krim di atas meja. Dia tahu itu pasti milik Sehun dan Baekhyun.

"Baek, tumben kau tidak memesan yogurt?" tanya Luhan heran, karena biasanya sahabatnya itu akan memilih memesan yogurt stroberi dengan gelas medium, tapi sepertinya hari ini Baekhyun sedikit berbeda.

"Baekhyun memiliki maag kronis, jadi sekarang dia harus membatasi meminum minuman asam itu" Bukannya Baekhyun yang menjawab, tapi Sehun lah yang menanggapi pertanyaan Luhan.

"Waaah benarkah? Baekhyun sakit ya?" Luhan memancarkan ekspesi cemas.

"Tidak Lu, aku baik-baik saja kok. Dokter muda ini saja yang berlebihan."

"YA! aku berkata yang sebenar nya" Sergah Sehun tidak terima niat baik nya malah dinilai miring oleh Baekhyun.

"Jadi Sehun ini adalah dokter? waaah Daebak! Masih muda sekali." Luhan menatap Sehun memuja. Atau juga bisa dibilang kagum.

"Aku bukan dokter, tapi aku mahasiswa Kedokteran" Jelas Sehun kepada Luhan.

"Cihh, tapi sikapmu yang selalu mengaturku itu mencerminkan sikap dokter yang menyebalkan tauk!"Baekhyun mecibir Sehun. Bayangkan setiap kali Baekhyun ingin makan sesuatu ini dan itu pasti selalu dibatasi oleh Sehun. Yang bilang ini tidak baik untuk kesehatan mata, itu bisa menggemukkan badan lah, dan lain sebagainya. Larangan itu tentu membuat Baekhyun jengkel pada Sehun.

"Itu artinya Sehun perhatian padamu Beak, jarang-jarang ada namja seperti Sehun itu"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum bangga akan pujian yang dilontarkan Luhan padanya.

Lain dengan Kris yang merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan Luhan. Entah tersinggung bagian apanya. Dia berdehem sebentar.

"Hekkhhemm, Sepertinya ini sudah hampir waktunya makan malam, apa kalian tidak berniat memesan dinner untuk dimakan?" Usul Kris pada orang-orang disampingnya itu. Suara berat Kris menyadarkan mereka.

.

.

.

Sambil makan mulut Luhan tetap tidak bisa berhenti bicara, walaupun saat ini mulutnya penuh dengan makanan, bibir mungilnya tak henti-henti mengeluarkan suara.

"Baekhyun, apa lusa kau ada waktu untuk menemaniku fitting baju pengantin?"

Baekhyun yang mengunyah makanan pun harus menghentikan kegiatan nya sejenak menjawab pertanyaan sabahatnya.

"Tentu, aku akan menemanimu" Jawab Baekhyun mantap sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ya! Lu bukankah aku sudah di Korea, kenapa masih merepotkan orang lain?" Sergah Kris tidak setuju dengan permintaan tunangannya.

"Tapi Kris jika kau yang menemani kan jadi tidak surprise." Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar penuturan Kris.

"Luhan benar Kris, nanti yang ada malah tidak surprise lagi. Lagi pula lusa aku juga tidak ada acara."

"Bisa dibilang Byun Baekhyun itu setiap hari tidak ada kegiatan sama sekali." Karena merasa di cuekin akhirnya Sehun ikut angkat bicara. bisa-bisanya dia seperti tidak dianggap disini, dan itu membuatnya jengkel!

"Oh Sehun, tutup mulutmu!" Ancam Baekhyun pada Sehun, tetapi Sehun pura-pura tidak melihat Baekhyun yang sudah melototinya garang.

"hahahah kalian berdua ini sangat lucu."

"Mwo? apanya yang lucu, dia selalu mengkritikku"

"Itu kenyataan!" Bantah Sehun tidak mau kalah. Luhan masih saja terkikik. Kris? dia hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Oh iya Baek, bukankah minggu depan acara pertunanganmu di laksanakan. Sekalian saja kita beli gaun untukmu."

_DEG..._

Baekhyun membeku sekarang. Dalam hati ia merutuki Luhan, sahabatnya satu itu memang paling hobi bicara. entah hal yang berguna maupun nonsense. Baekhyun melirik kearah Sehun dengan ekor matanya. Baekhyun lihat Sehun sedang menolehkan wajah kearah dirinya. Baekhyun tahu ini bukan pertanda yang baik.

Salah Baekhyun memang tidak menceritakan hal ini lebih dulu kepada Sehun. Hingga akhirnya Sehun mendengar berita ini dari orang lain. Mati kau Baekhyun !

"Emmm... anu Lu, itu..." Baekhyun merasa nyalinya menciut mendapat tatapan membunuh dari Oh Sehun seperti itu. "Baiklah kita sekalian mencari" Setelah mati-matian menyelesaikan kalimatnya susah payah.

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam selesai pasangan Kris dan Luhan pamit untuk pulang duluan. Kris bilang ia sudah mengantuk, jelas saja Kris kelelahan, pasalnya dia yang baru tiba di korea sudah ditarik Luhan kemari menemui sahabatnya.

Setelah Luhan Dan Kris Pergi. Tinggal suasana tegang antara Sehun dan Baekhyun.

"Byun Baekhyun"

Baekhyun dipanggil Sehun dengan nama aslinya tampak gemetaran sekarang. Telapak tangannya sudah keluar keringat dingin. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya lambat-lambat. Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya tidak berani menatap Mata Sehun yang menyalang. Ini memang berlebihan sebenarnya, tapi Baekhyun tahu betul siapa Sehun, Sehun adalah sahabat sekaligus adik bagi Baekhyun, dan tidak jujur pada Sehun itu artinya sudah tidak ada lagi kepercayaan diantara mereka. Sehun pasti merasa sangat kecewa.

"Sehunnie maafkan aku"

"Katakan padaku kenapa aku harus memaafkanmu?" Tanya Sehun, nadanya penuh kekecewaan dan itu tidak baik dipendengaran sahabat mungilnya.

Baekhyun meraih tangan Sehun dan menggenggamnya erat. Matanya mengisyaratkan permohonan, memelas pada Sehun. "Maaf karena aku tidak memberitahumu lebih dulu dan maaf karena aku menerima perjodohan ini. Aku tidak bisa menolak Hunnie, kau tahukan ini permintaan Appa."

Sehun melepaskan tangannya yang digenggam Baekhyun. Ia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tapi langsung saja pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun tanpa sepatah kata pun. Baekhyun mulai menangis, dan parahnya dia tidak punya keberanian untuk mengejar Sehun. Mianhae~ Sehunnie...

.

.

.

.

Sehun menyetir dengan ugal-ugalan, tak jarang banyak mobil yang mengklakson karena mengambil jalur yang salah. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran Oh Sehun, emosinya bertumpuk menjadi sesak di dadanya. Tega-teganya Baekhyun menyembunyikan berita pertunangan ini darinya. Kenapa Baekhyun tidak lebih dulu memberitahunya, Sehun sangat kecewa pada sahabat mungilnya itu. Walau sebenarnya rasa cemburu dan patah hati lebih mendominasi hatinya. Tapi Sehun bisa apa? Mengajak Baekhyun kabur? Demi Tuhan itu adalah ide yang konyol. Namun disisi lain Sehun juga merasa bersalah, bagaimana mungkin dia meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian di kafe tadi, ini sudah larut malam. Dia memang kecewa tapi bukankah ini berlebihan. Sehun lah yang menjemput Baekhyun, jadi seharusnya Sehun tidak boleh meninggalkannya kan? kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan Baekhyun pasti Sehun yang akan dicari polisi lebih dulu.

Tapi nau bagaimana lagi tadi emosi Sehun tidak bisa diajak kompromi, dari pada nantinya didalam kafe dia bikin keributan, makanya Sehun memilih pergi saja~ tanpa memikirkan Baekhyun.

"ssssiallll, apa yang aku lakukan. Kenapa aku meninggalkannya!" Sehun menghentikan laju mobilnya mendadak, lalu memukul setir kemudi keras. "Aku pasti terlalu berlebihan! Arggghh..." Sehun mengacak rambutnya prustasi, sebelum akhirnya ia putuskan memutar balik arah mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

"Astaga aku tidak ingat jika Kafe ini jauh dari jalan raya, lalu bagaimana aku bisa mencari taxi." Ini yang Baekhyun benci, disaat darurat seperti ini ponselnya malah mati. Itu membuat Baekhyun semakin panik.

"YA! kenapa harus lowbat sekarang. Oh ayolah, Setidaknya setelah aku menghubungi Paman Kang untuk menjemputku !aaahhh menyebalkan." Baekhyun menghentak-hentak kan kaki nya dijalaan sepi itu. Walau bagaimanapun dia juga tidak mau menyalahkan Sehun karena meninggalkannya. Ini salah Beakhyun, paling tidak begitulah yang ada di fikiran Baekhyun.

Menunggu disini pun juga bukan pilihan yang tepat. Akhirnya walaupun berat hati Baekhyun putuskan berjalan menuju jalan raya, setidaknya dimana ia bisa menemukan kendaraan yang bisa mengantarkan pulang.

Jalan ini juga terlalu sepi, bahkan hanya satu atau dua ada mobil yang lewat sini. Itu cukup membuat nyali Baekhyun menciut. Bayangkan siapa yang tidak takut jika harus berjalan sendirian di tengah malam begini, apalagi jalanan sedang sepi. Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba ada ...

"Haiiiii manis... sendirian?"

...orang jahat. Belum sempat Baekhyun meneruskan kalimat batinnya. Baekhyun sudah dihadang Laki-laki berbadan besar dan sangar. Oh Ya Tuhan, lindungi Baekhyun.

Para preman itu menghampiri Baekhyun yang sudah ketakutan setengah mati. Baekhyun pura-pura mengacuhkan mereka, dia berjalan cepat-cepat meninggalkan preman itu. Namun seorang lagi sudah menghadang tepat di hadapan Baekhyun. Keringat dingin sudah bercucuran.

"Permisi, aku mau lewat!" Baekhyun mencoba mengacuhkan mereka. Tapi Preman itu malah menarik dan mengunci kedua tangan Baekhyun, sekarang Baekhyun tidak bisa apa-apa selain meronta.

"Kenapa keburu-buru, apa kau tidak ingin bermain-main dulu bersama kami manis?" Ucap salah satu preman lalu membelai pipi mulus Baekhyun, itu cukup membuat Baekhyun jijik.

"Lepaskan, apa yang kalian inginkan? Uang? aku akan memberikan kalian uang tapi cepat lepaskan aku!" Baekhyun berusaha melawan preman-preman itu.

"Oh, kami tentu tahu kau mempunyai uang banyak. Tapi itu urusan belakangan. Sekarang kami ingin sedikit bermain dengan mu dulu" Preman dihadapan Baekhyun menampilkan smirk menakutkan.

"Lepassskaannn brengsssssek! lepaskan akuu" Baekhyun memberontak, tapi usahanya tetap sia-sia. Baekhyun tidak dapat membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya kali ini, ia sudah menangis, dalam hati berdo'a agar ada malaikat yang menyelamatkan dirinya.

"Wow galak sekali manis! tapi aku sangat menyukai gadis galak"

"HAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA..." tawa para Preman itu membahana di telinga Baekhyun.

Ketika preman itu sudah mulai menyentuh Baekhyun tiba-tiba...

_**Buuuk..**_

_**Duuaghhh...**_

Sesorang datang memukuli preman-preman tadi. "Rasakan!"

_**Dughh...**_

_**Bukk... Bukk...**_

"Beraninya hanya dengan wanita"

"Rasakannnn!" _**Duagh...**_

Selang beberapa menit preman-preman itu sudah terkapar, dengan susah payah mereka ingin melarikan diri. Tapi Pemuda tadi sempat menendang bokong salah satu dari preman tadi.

"Jika masih berani kemari kalian ... huuuu" Seru pemuda yang menyelamatkan Baekhyun. Akhirnya pemuda tadi sadar akan gadis yang sedang menunduk dibelakang nya itu. Mungkin dia ketakutan pikir nya.

"Nona kau tidak papa?" Tanya pemuda tadi kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendongak dan betapa kaget nya siapa yang telah menolong nya. Entah sadar atau reflek Baekhyun menerjang pria itu dan memeluk nya.

"Chanyeol ssi Aku takut!" Baekhyun terisak di dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

Oh jadi pemuda yang menolongnya adalah Chanyeol. Chanyeol sempat kaget mendapat pelukan tiba-tiba akhirnya sadar Baekhyun sedang ketakukan lalu Chanyeol balas memeluk Baekhyun. Dan mengelus punggung Baekhyun pelan. "Tenanglah, kau aman mereka sudah pergi. Sudah jangan menangis"

.

.

.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun pulang ke apartemennya, karena baru setengah perjalanan Baekhyun sudah tertidur di mobil Chanyeol, dan parah nya ia belum sempat bertanya di mana rumah Baekhyun. Karena melihat Baekhyun tertidur dengan sangat nyenyak, Chanyeol juga tidak berani membangunkan Baekhyun.

"UHhh, apa aku juga harus menggendong gadis ini? Ya Ampuuunnn... Kau harus membayar ini besok Baekhyun ssi" Chanyeol berbicara pada Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur. Lalu ia gendong Baekhyun sampai dalam apartemennya.

Direbahkan badan Baekhyun di sofa ruang tamunya. Chanyeol pandangi Baekhyun sebentar, ragu apa keputusannya menidurkan Bekhyun di sofa itu benar.

"Ini keputusan benar, untuk apa aku harus meminjamkan kamarku untuknya. Sudah kutolong itu juga sudah bagus."

Setelah menyelimuti Baekhyun dengan benar akhirnya Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke dalam kamar.

.

.

.

.

Sehun kembali ke Kafe dimana ia meninggalkan Baekhyun tadi. Dia bergegas memasuki Kafe yang sudah akan tutup itu, menanyakan Sahabat mungil nya kepada salah satu pelayan disana.

"Maaf Tuan, Kafe kami sudah tutup setengah jam yang lalu. Seperti nya teman anda juga sudah pulang!" Jelas salah satu pelayan saat dia sedang membereskan Kafe.

Sehun tentu gelagapan tidak menemukan Baekhyun disini, dalam hati ia sangat menyesal.

"YA! Baekhyun dimana kau" Sehun berkacak pinggang, kemudian ia teringat sesuatu, Ya menelpon Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun... cepat angkat telpon nya" Sambungan ponsel Baekhyun berdering, tetapi tidak beberapa lama terdengar suara operator '_nomor yang anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif silakan coba hubungi beberapa saat lagi__**'**_

_**klik...**_

SEhun mematikan telepon nya dengan kesal. "Hahh apa kau marah pada ku Baek, Aku memang bodoh!"

Dengan perasaan berkecamuk Akhir nya Sehun pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidur nya, ia merasa asing dengan tempat nya tinggal sekarang. Badannya terasa sakit semua, kepalanya juga. Sepertinya ia tidur dalam posisi salah.

Ia mengerjap-ngerjap matanya dan berusaha bangun, sambil memijit tengkuk nya.

"Aduuhh, kepalaku" Keluh Baekhyun pada kepadanya yang berdenyut.

"Dimana ini?" Baekhyun coba mengingat-ingat kejadian semalam. Ia ingat, semalam ia hampir di todong preman dan Chanyeol datang menolong nya.

"Astaga! ini rumah Chanyeol"

"Sudah Bangun nona?"

Baekhyun berjengat kaget karena suara yang menginstrupsi dari belakangnya. Orang itu adalah Chanyeol.

"Park Chanyeol" Gadis itu menghampiri pemuda disamping nya. "Terimakasih sudah menolong ku tadi malam" Ucapnya tulus.

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya menanggapi Baekhyun.

"Hmmmm...Tapi itu tidak gratis nona"

Baekhyun mengernyitkan kening nya bingung. Sudah diduga bahwa pemuda ini memang tidak akan mungkin menolong nya secara cuma-cuma. Baekhyun mengontrol suaranya agar terdengar semanis mungkin, bagaimanapun dia ingat, Chanyeol sudah menolong nya.

"Baiklah, Apa yang harus aku lakukan untukmu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti.

.

.

.

.

.

Disini Baekhyun sekarang di dalam dapur Chanyeol dengan sebuah apron kuning melekat ditubuhnya. Cukup lama Baekhyun berpikir, memandangi bahan-bahan masak di hadapannya. Kira-kira mau diapakan semua sayuran dan bumbu masak itu. Baekhyun tidak bisa memasak, dan dia menyesal karena tidak jadi mengambil kelas masak saja waktu di Universitas. Tapi untuk apa? Untuk Chanyeol? Ciih...Baekhyun buru-buru mencabut kembali ke inginannya menjadai koki. Lagian siapa tahu kalau dia akan disuruh masak oleh Park Chanyeol si Pria menyebalkan, yang sialnya sudah menolongnya.

"Sayuran itu tidak akan matang dengan sendirinya jika hanya kau pandangi saja, Baekhyun ssi, Cepatlah sedikit aku sudah lapar! Ini bahkan lewat dari jam sarapan ku"

Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Chanyeol. Menahan wajah kesalnya dengan tersenyum dibuat-buat.

"Chanyeol ssi aku tidak tahu cara mencampurkkan bahan-bahan itu, aku takut nanti malah meracunimu. Bagaimana kalau kita beli saja _eotte?_" Baekhyun melancarkan aksi aegyonya di hadapan Chanyeol. Berpura-pura memelas.

Jelas saja Chanyeol tidak semudah itu dirayu. "Aegyomu tidak akan mempan padaku. Cepat masak, tidak ada penawaran yang lain"

Chanyeol lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun di dapur yang mendengus sebal.

"Dasar Tiang, pasti selalu mengintimidasiku" hhhhhhhhhh.

.

.

.

Baekhyun akhirnya keluar dari dapur dan meletakkan makanan yang ia buatnya tadi di atas meja makan. Tidak perlu dinilai rasanya, karena dari penampilannya saja sudah tidak karuan. Baekhyun itu paling payah dalam memasak. Garis bawahi "PAYAH". Jadi jangan mengharapakan masakan enak dari seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Gadis mungil itu mengitari bufet di samping meja Chanyeol, niatnya mencari sendok dan peralatan makan lainnya. Baekhyun menahan tawa melihat semua perabotan rumah Park Chanyeol yang didominasi oleh Rillakuma. haha Baekhyun geli melihatnya.

"Sebenarnya umur berapa pria itu? selain maniak yugurt ternyata dia juga penggila Rillakuma. aigooo"

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati meja makan dan melihat Baekhyun sedang terkikik sendiri. membuatnya mengerutkan keningnya. Agaknya ada yang tidak beres dengan gadis itu. Masa iya karena memaksakan memasak, gadis itu jadi gila?. Chanyeol geleng-geleng dan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun ssi apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Euughh Chanyeol ssi, aku sedang mencari peralatan makanmu. Kau lihat disana makanannya sudah matang, sekarang makan lah" tunjuk Baekhyun pada meja makan dengan berbagai hidangan. Terlalu berlebihan sebenarnya, ini kan cuma sarapan!

"Oh dan iya, dimana kamar mandi? Aku ingin menumpang mandi dan pulang setelah itu. Eomma pasti mencariku"

"Kamar mandinya ada di dalam kamar, masuk saja. Disana ada baju ganti, mungkin kau bisa memakainya" Chanyeol mengamati penampilan Baekhyun sebentar. "Karena tidak mungkin kau pulang dengan baju bolong dan kusut seperti itu"

Baekhyun mengerti. Lalu ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan berterimakasih pada Chanyeol.

.

.

Setelah mandi Baekhyun mengampiri Chanyeol di ruang tamu. Dia melirik sekilas meja makan di sebelahnya. Alangkah emosi Baekhyun melihat makanan yang dibuatnya susah payah tidak dimakan oleh Chanyeol. Dengan kesal Baekhyun mendekat dan menuding muka Chanyeol.

"Kau! kenapa kau tidak memaka masakan ku? Apa kau hanya ingin mengerjaiku?" Baekhyun tidak santai, dia kesal. Sudah disuruh masak tapi akhirnya malah tidak dimakan.

Chanyeol melotot kaget ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang menudingnya tidak sopan.

"Ya! turunkan tanganmu, itu tidak sopan"

"Tidak sopan katamu? Lalu kau pikir kau sudah cukup baik? Kau menyuruhku masak susah payah dan akhirnya hanya membiarkannya menganggur begitu saja? apa kau pikir itu lebih sopan?"

Chanyeol akhirnya berdiri dan menyeret Baekhyun ke meja makan. Mendudukkan gadis yang baru saja mengomel itu di salah satu kursi meja makan.

Baekhyun bingung dengan perlakuan Chanyeol. Ia hendak ingin melakukan protes tetapi Chanyeol bicara duluan. "Aku menunggumu selesai mandi dan ingin mengajakmu makan. Tapi tidak kusangka kau malah menyerangku duluan" Chanyeol berbicara sambil menyendokkan makanan kemulutnya. Dia pura-pura santai dan tidak menanggapai Baekhyun yang marah-marah tadi.

Jadi, Makanannya belum disentuh sama sekali karena Chanyeol menunggu dirinya?. Aigoooo~ sudah keberapa kalinya Baekhyun salah paham dengan pemuda ini. Sekarang Baekhyun benar-benar malu kepada Chanyeol. Mulutnya bungkam tidak berani berbicara apapun.

"Sudahlah, cepat makan. Tak perlu merasa bersalah. Aku takkan memasukkan hati."

Ya Tuhan,,, perkataan Chanyeol barusan benar-benar membuat Baekhyun tertohok. Dia seperti tidak punya muka sekarang.

Akhirnya mereka makan dalam diam.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sudah berpamitan. Setelah acara sarapannya ia buru-buru pulang. Mungkin sudah tidak cukup kuat menahan malu.

Dia berjalan setengan berlari entah apa maksudnya. Buru-buru ia mengecek ponselnya. Tadi untung saja ia sempat meminjam chargeran milik Chanyeol. Setelah ponselnya aktif, tak heran Baekhyun mendapati puluhan pesan masuk. Kebanyakan itu dari Sehun yang menanyakan keberadaan dan meminta maaf padannya karena telah meninggalkannya semalam. Beberapa lagi dari ibunya. Oh iya Baekhyun ingat harus segera menghubungi ibunya. Wanita itu pasti sangat khawatir pada putrinya sekarang.

Baekhyun memencet ponsel pintarnya mencari kontak ibunya kemudian melakukan panggilan. Belum sempat ada sambungan. Seseorang mengagetkan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun! Kau kah itu?"

Baekhyun kaget setengah mati mendapati wanita paruh baya menyapanya. Wanita itu adalah Ibu Chanyeol. dan bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ia bisa bertemu dengan ibu Chanyeol disini. Ini akan jadi fenomena besar.

"Baekhyun, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau baru bertemu Chanyeol?"

"Ahh Eomonim! apa? anio aku baru saja berkunjung kerumah teman ku, y-ya teman ku" Jawab Baekhyun kikuk berusaha mengarang kebohongan. Kalau dia sampai ketahuan dia semalam tidur diapartemen Chanyeol bisa-bisa ia akan dinikahkan sekarang juga. HHrr Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Benarkah? Teman mu tinggal disini juga?" Tanya Nyonya Park sedikit tidak percaya.

Tetapi Baekhyun mengangguk cepat.

"Kau tahu Chanyeol juga tinggal di apartemen ini, kau lihat itu. Di bagian paling ujung itu" Nyonya Park menujuk pintu apartemen Chanyeol memberitahu Baekhyun. "Disitu apartemen Chanyeol"

"Oh hehe begitu ya, lain kali aku akan main kesana kalau ada waktu. Tapi aku sedang buru-buru eomonim, aku harus pergi sekarang, sampai jumpa" Setelah mengucapkan salam Baekhyun buru-buru melesat meninggalkan Wanita itu. Dia memang harus segera kabur jika tidak ingin kebohongannya terbongkar.

Nyonya Park hanya memandang kepergian Baekhyun. Kemudian senyum terkembang di dibirnya. "Hah dasar anak muda jaman sekarang! Awalnya saja menolak perjdohan tapi bahkan mereka sudang tinggal seatap" Sekarang nyonya Park tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dia tentu paham dari mana Baekhyun sebenarnya. Melihat dari baju yang dikenakan Baekhyun, ibu Chanyeol tahu itu adalah milik Yura -Kakak Chanyeol-

Segera ia mengambil ponsel dan mendial nomor di kontaknya menghubungi seseorang.

"Yeoboseyo, Min- ah sepertinya pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan dipercepat!"

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC...**

Hhaahaha tambah gaje... aigoooo untuk Chap ini lumayan dipanjangin dikit. Karena gak tahu gimana nyetopin di bagian penting nya. Tapi makin lama kok malah ngebosenin ya? Mianhe Readers nim. Niat nya mau bikin ChanBaek buru-buru kawin, tapi beberapa kasus nya belum bisa nyambungin kesana. Harus cari waktu yang tepat kan? Maaf kalo semua udah pada bosen. Sebenernya saya nulis juga udah bosen berbelit-belit gini. NAmun apa daya- ngikuti alur aja. Dan siapa Cewek yang manggil Chanyeol udah tau kan jawaban nya? (:

Oh iya itu saya nulis FF baru ,baru Teaser sih. Sekarang memang lagi nyicil ngetik. Itu agak hard kayaknya, dilihat dari genre nya sukses bikin saya Stress. Nulis Chap nya takut gak sesuai dengan yang diharapin. Tapi saya harus tanggung jawab. Pasti akan saya Publish Chap 1 nya tunggu ne...

Ya sudah sekian dulu pidato(?) nya. Moga masih mau lanjutin Baca dan Review.

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**KarlinaAmelia _ hldjmsbkr _ linda _ VlaYa99 _ guest _ Chanbaek ship _ hyperLine _ Mrs. WuYifan _ 88wolfire _ jandi67 _ tehcelup _ saturnusXOXO _ younlaycious88 _ Fuji jump910 _ anonymous**

Makasih udah mau review... moga masih mau baca kelanjutan nya... ^^

RNR maybe~~~~~~ ... Annyeong...


	6. Chapter 6

**You're mine™**

**Main cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol ChanBaek**

**Other cast : Kyungsoo, Sehun, Kai, Luhan, Kris dll**

**Genre : Romance, Marriage, Drama **

**Rate : T+ (for this Chap)**

**WARNING! typo(s) GS GENDERSWITCH, yang tidak suka GS mohon tidak membaca. No Bash No Blame**

**DISCLAIMER: Semua chara milik Tuhan, ibu, bapak, agensi masing masing, aku hanya meminjam nama doank (berharap Baekhyun jadi milik saya #plak)**

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini akhirnya tiba juga, hari paling tidak ditunggu-tunggu gadis yang saat ini sedang menekuk wajahnya di depan cermin. Padahal make up tipis nan cantik sudah melekat di wajahnya yang imut itu. Tapi ternyata itu lah penyebabnya yang membuatnya merasa kesal, kesal pasalnya hari ini adalah hari yang paling di nantikan oleh kedua keluarga Byun dan Park. 100% kebalikannya dengan dia, Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sudah diancam oleh ibunya untuk tidak membuat ulah, biasalah memang Ibunya yang paling tahu kelakuan aneh putrinya. Kali ini bukan Ayahnya lagi sebagai alasan melain kan sesuatu yang lebih bisa membuatnya mati kutu dan tidak bisa berkutik sekalipun.

.

.

_Baekhyun sedang berada di ruang tengah asyik menonton TV bersama Ibunya siang itu. Ayahnya tentu saja sudah pergi ke kantor seperti biasa. Jadi hanya tinggal mereka berdua sekarang. Melakukan aktifitas masing-masing. Ibu Baekhyun yang tampak sibuk membaca majalah fashionnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun tengah fokus menonton acara favoritnya 'Spongebob Squarepants'_

_"Byun Baekhyun" Merasa namanya di panggil Baekhyun pun menolehkan kepala ke arah ibunya. Tapi yang memanggilnya masih fokus terhadap majalahnya._

_"Wae? aku tahu itu namaku! kenapa eomma memanggilku seperti itu?" _

_"Kemarin malam kau menginap di mana?" Tanya ibunya, sedangkan matanya masih berkutat dengan buku di pangkuannya. _

_Baekhyun sedikit tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Ibunya, apa ia ketahuan -batin Baekhyun-'_

_Tapi tiba-tiba... Nyonya Byun beranjak dari kursinya dan mendekati Baekhyun._

_"Kau...!" tunjuk Ibu Baekhyun kepada wajah anaknya. Otomatis membuat Baekhyun memundurkan wajahnya._

_"Wae? naega wae?" jawab Baekhyun jutek._

_"Kau menginap di apartement Chanyeol kan?" _

_"M-MWO...?" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. "H-ha eomma ini ada-ada saja, aku menginap di rumah temanku, bagaimana mungkin aku menginap di rumah Chanyeol" Jawab Baekhyun gelagapan, sambil menolehkan wajah gugupnya. Pura-pura melanjutkan acara nonton Tv. _

_"Sudah, jangan berbohong Baekki" Ibu Baekhyun beranjak dari hadapan putrinya lalu melanjutkan membolak balik majalahnya. "Eomma akan laporkan pada Appamu!" Ujarnya Santai, tapi jelas kentara kalimat ancaman disana._

_"Eomma... Aku bilang aku tid-"_

_"Kemarin eomma Chanyeol menelponku, jelas-jelas dia mendapatimu berada di depan apaertement putranya. Jangan mengelak! __Sekarang katakan padaku apa yang sudah kau lakukan dengan Chanyeol? Kau jangan membuat Appa dan Eommamu malu dengan mendapati berita kau hamil duluan," Omel Nyonya Byun tanpa ampun._

_Nyonya Byun mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Baekhyun lagi. "Kau ... harus menerima pernikahanmu dipercepat!" _

_Oh, Baekhyun dibuat melongo dengan perkataan ngawur ibunya. "Eomma jangan menghakimiku seenaknya, Sungguh aku tidak melakukan apapun dengan anak keluarga Park itu. AAAaiishhh menyebalkan!"_

_Baekhyun mencak-mencak bak orang gila._

_"Aku tidak percaya padamu."_

_M-Mwo ? Apa kata ibunya barusan,, tidak percaya? Oke Baekhyun meradang, bisa-bisanya ibunya sendiri tidak mempercayainya seperti ini. _

_"Pokoknya kau harus segera menikah dengannya, atau eomma akan mengatakan pada Appamu bahwa putri __kesayangannya sudah pernah tinggal serumah dengan pria dewasa. Aku benar-benar tidak yakin kau masih perawan saat kau menjadi istrinya nanti!" Nyonya Byun berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun di ruang tengah sendirian dan berjalan ke dapur._

_Baekhyun ingin meneriaki ibunya yang pergi menjauh karena sudah menuduhnya macam-macam. Tega-teganya ibunya berkata seperti itu padanya. Dan tidak habis pikir darimana Ibunya bisa berkata ngawur seperti itu. Namun sekarang menurut Baekhyun, membela dirinya pun juga tidak ada gunanya. Ia pikir mau dilaporkan Appanya atau tidak toh jawabannya tetap sama.. 'Baekhyun tatap dipaksa menikah'_

_ Tapi tidak, jangan Sekarang! Baekhyun tidak siap!_

_._

_._

.

.

"Baekhyun, Cepat keluar dari situ acaranya sudah mau dimulai"

Teriak Ibu Baekhyun dari balik pintu kamar putrinya.

Baekhyun yang tidak ingin membuat ibunya semakin menjadi pun segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar. Begitu Ia sampai di hadapan ibunya, wanita paruh baya tersenyum sangat manis.

"Aku sudah duga, putriku satu ini memang sangat cantik" puji ibu Baekhyun seraya membenarkan anak rambut di kepala Baekhyun. "_Kajja_! kita kesana"

Baekhyun tidak membuka suara apapun, dia berjalan mengikuti ibunya dalam diam. Setidaknya ia merasa baik, ibunya tidak menggodanya lagi. Sudah cukup setiap hari berdebat dengan wanita paruh baya itu pikirnya.

.

.

Acara pertunangan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berjalan dengan lancar. Tidak ada Baekhyun yang bertindak konyol yang mencoba kabur, atau berteriak tidak ingin melakukan perjodohan dan sebagainya. Tetapi dari dimulainya acara sampai saat ini, kedua manusia itu tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, kecuali ucapan 'Terimakasih' untuk para tamu undangan yang menyapa dan mengucapkan selamat.

Luhan menghampiri kedua pasangan baru itu dengan senyum cerah. Gadis itu segera menubrukkan dirinya pada Baekhyun, memeluk sahabat tercintanya dengan erat. Dia bahkan tidak berhenti tertawa senang dari tadi, berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang menekuk wajahnya seperti kertas origami.

"Baekhyun, selamat ya!"

Ucap Luhan terlihat bahagia setelah ia melepaskan pelukannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis menanggapi Luhan. "Terimakasih Lu" Hanya itu yang bisa ia ucapkan. Otaknya tidak punya ide apapun untuk memberi respon lebih kepada sahabatnya.

Luhan kemudian beralih kepada sahabat laki-lakinya yang sudah berteman sangat lama dengan dirinya itu. Luhan juga merangkul Chanyeol bahagia. "Hei Park Chanyeol selamat atas pertunanganmu, kau pria paling beruntung telah mendapatkan Baekhyun" Celoteh Luhan membanggakan Baekhyun.

"Begitukah?" Jawab Chanyeol pelan "Kurasa dia yang lebih beruntung telah bertunangan dengan pria tampan sepertiku," Balas Chanyeol menyombongkan dirinya. Sedangkan Baekhyun berakting pura-pura mau muntah mendengar jawaban Park Chanyeol barusan.

"Apa katamu? beruntung? Aku bahkan tidak memikirkan keberuntungan macam apa yang akan aku peroleh kelak terhadap namja yang tidak mau mengalah kepada wanita sepertimu" Baekhyun mencibirnya terang-terangan.

"_Mwo_? Jangan bilang kau masih mengungkit-ngungkit masalah kita di bandara waktu itu?" balas Chanyeol tidak terima direndahkan oleh Baekhyun, bagaimanapun juga Chanyeol itu adalah pria baik-baik. - Menurut Chanyeol sendiri-

"Sayang sekali kau sudah memberikan kesan buruk saat pertama kali kita bertemu!"

Luhan terkikik melihat kedua sahabatnya yang ia pikir lucu itu. Setidaknya mereka tidak secanggung tadi. Yang ada kini Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saring melempar ejekan untuk menjatuhkan masing-masing dan pujian untuk dirinya sendiri.

Kris yang juga berada disana pun tidak bisa menahan senyum geli melihat tingkah kekanakan dua manusia besar yang terlihat bak anak TK.

Luhan dan Kris memilih bergabung untuk berdansa. Acara pertunangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sengaja diadakan pesta dansa. Dan itu adalah ide konyol Nyonya Byun. Sebelumnya Baekhyun sudah menolak habis-habisan ide itu. Karena ia pikir itu terlalu norak. Namun siapa akhirnya yang jadi juara? Gadis itupun tak kuasa menolak lagi saat ibunya merengek kepadanya.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dipanggil Kedua orang tuanya untuk bergabung di lantai dansa. Chanyeol yang jelas tidak menyukai hal-hal semacam itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah dan menggelengkan kepalanya kasar. Demi apapun itu bukan gayanya. Baekhyun pun sama, gadis itu memilih melarikan diri sebelum diseret oleh ibunya. Karena buru-buru ingin kabur alhasil Baekhyun malah tersandung kakinya sendiri, hampir saja tubuhnya terjerembab ke lantai, kalu saja tidak ada Chanyeol di sampingnya yang reflek menangkap pinggangnya.

**Greb~**

Cukup lama mereka bertatapan. Keduanya bagaikan tersihir dan membeku seperti patung es. Chanyeol masih setia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun terpaku, mukanya memanas berada sedekat itu dengan Chanyeol. Bisa ia lihat dengan jelas mata Chanyeol terlihat sangat besar, _'Tampan'. _Gadis itu tidak sadar kalau dia baru saja bergumam.

Suara riuh para manusia yang berada disana akhirnya membuyarkan keduanya, dengan gugup Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun berdiri, tidak bisa dipungkiri Baekhyun pun sama seperti Pemuda itu, dia malah terlihat lebih salah tingkah.

_**dansa... dansa... dansa... **_

Teriakan para tamu undangan sontak membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya. Nyonya Byun dan Nyonya Park tampak sangat antusias, kedua ibu-ibu bahkan berjalan menghampiri putra-putrinya, dan menarik pasangan muda itu menuju lantai dansa, Selanjutnya mereka hanya diam saja. Baekhyun menolehkan kepala ke kiri-dan kekanan. Matanya menangkap sosok Luhan berada dibelakangnya tersenyun cerah dan mengangkat jempolnya kepada Baekhyun. Mau tidak mau akhirnya Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Baekhyun, gadis itu dengan gugup menerima uluran tangan sang tunangan.

Chanyeol mulai melingkarkan tangan ke pinggang gadis di hadapannya. Baekhyun sangat gugup sungguh, dengan pelan ia ikut melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Chanyeol, mereka berdansa mengikuti alunan musik yang diputar. Entah mereka sadari atau tidak, bahwa di sana hanya tinggal mereka berdua yang berdiri di lantai dansa, bahkan Luhan dan Kris yang awalnya menari pun kini terlihat berada di pinggiran, menonton ChanBaek berdansa.

Lagu yang baru saja diputar, kini berganti menjadi alunan musik lembut yang sangat romantis, dan seperti terhipnotis pasangan muda itu tak menggubris lagu mereka yang baru saja diganti. Pikirannya melayang mendengar alunan musik seperti nyanyian surga, entah mendapat insting dari siapa Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Baekhyun. Mereka terlihat menikmatinya.

.

.

.

"Benarkan mereka sangat serasi," celetuk nyonya Park melihat putranya sedang menari di lantai dansa.

"Haaaaah aku tidak menyangka kalau Chanyeol setampan itu,"

Balas nyonya Byun dengan wajah cerah sambil meletakkan tangannya di depan dada, memasang wajah kagum.

"Baekhyun juga sangat cantik."

"Kurasa, ide mengadakan pesta dansa kali ini sangat b_riliant."_

"_Definitely!_" Nyonya Park menganggukkan wajahnya setuju akan pernyataan calon besannya barusan. Dan kedua ibu-ibu itu pun tertawa lebar.

Tidak ada Baekhyun yang akan selalu marah-marah jika bersama-sama anak keluarga Park. Dan tidak ada Chanyeol yang cuek bebek. Mereka benar-benar terlihat serasi, perbedaan tinggi badan yang sangat mencolok memperlihatkan bahwa mereka memang cocok.

"Sepertinya setelah ini kita harus sering-sering menyuruh mereka berkencan."

.

.

.

Acara usai beberapa menit yang lalu, semua tamu undangan pun sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Hanya tinggal satu keluarga Park yang masih singgah disana. Membicarakan entah apa itu. Mungkin mereka sedang membicarakan bisnis, atauuuuuu...

_Next secret mission_ untuk kedua anak mereka.

Luhan berpamitan kepada sahabatnya, mencium memeluk dan menyalami Baekhyun dengan berlebihan. Kris yang disampingnya hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan kekasihnya yang _hyper_ itu.

"Chanyeol, darimana kau belajar berdansa sehebat itu heuumm?"

tanya Luhan menyenggol bahu sahabatnya pelan. Dia terheran melihat sahabat dari kecilnya itu berdansa seperti profesional mengingat _image_nya yang serampangan.

"A-aku tidak belajar. Aku hanya asal saja,"

Jawab Chanyeol penuh dusta. Chanyeol pernah belajar berdansa sebelumnya karena kekasihnya yang dulu sangat menyukai kegiatan itu.

"Ah, jangan berbohong," Luhan mengerling nakal. "kau terlihat terlalu lihai untuk menagatakan itu random. Melihat caramu menarik pinggang Baekhyun bisa dibilang kau itu bukan amatiran, Ck!"

"Lu, hentikan!" Kini Baekhyun yang bercicit, lihat hanya karena perkataan jujur teman gadisnya itu, wajahnya sudah sukses memerah.

"_Aigoooo_ _uri_ Baekhyun malu yaaaa?" Luhan semakin gencar menggoda sahabatnya.

"Lu sudahlah, jangan menggoda Baekhyun lagi kau bilang mengantuk tadi, ayo cepat kita pulang"

Ucapan Kris membuat Luhan menolehkan wajahnya seketika. Lalu berjalan mengamit lengan kekasihnya. Gadis yang memiliki mata rusa itu tersenyum sangat manis, memberi anggukan pada sang pangeran hatinya.

"Baiklah... Kau hati-hati ya Baek, daaahh Chanyeol jaga Baekhyun _ne!_"

Perkataan Luhan membuat Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas.

"Baekhyun, Chanyeol kami pulang dulu," pamit Kris sopan.

"_Ne_, kalian hati-hati."

Begitu para sahabat mereka pulang, Mereka berdua memilih masuk ke dalam. Namun belum juga Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya, seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Baekhyun..."

Gadis itu reflek menolehkan wajahnya ke sumber suara, ia terkejut mendapati Sehun berada di hadapannya. Baekhyun memang mengundangnya, tetapi melihat sedari tadi tidak menemukan Sehun di sana, jadi dia berasumsi Kalau Sehun masih marah dan tidak mau menemuinya.

Sehun berjalan mendekati dua orang di depannya. Chanyeol yang tidak mengenal Sehun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Baekhyun, seakan bertanya 'siapa pemuda ini'. Tapi Baekhyun tidak menggubrisnya.

"Sehun kau datang" Ucap Baekhyun terlihat senang melihat sahabatnya kemari.

Tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Baekhyun, Sehun maju selangkah dan menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. Memberikan pelukan dalam sebelum mengucapkann apa yang ingin ia sampaikan.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu jelas mengernyit heran dengan tingkah pemuda yang baru saja datang itu.

"Selamat atas pertunanganmu," ucap Sehun disela-sela pelukannya.

Baekhyun tak ambil pusing dipeluk sedemikian rupa oleh sahabatnya, walau awalnya kaget tapi sekarang dia membalas pelukan Sehun. Cukup lama mereka berpelukan sebelum Sehun berisiatif melepasnya dan beralih menatap Chanyeol.

"Namaku Sehun, aku adalah sahabat baik Baekhyun. Selamat atas pertunanganmu, dan Selamat karena kau bisa mendapatkan Baekhyun."

Entah itu ucapan selamat atau sindiran. Raut wajah Sehun sangat berbeda saat mengucapkan selamat pada Chanyeol. Namja bermarga Park itu tidak cukup bodoh rupanya, dia mengerti maksud pemuda bernama Sehun tadi. Dia berdehem sebentar sebelum mengenalkan namanya.

"Namaku Chanyeol, terimakasih kau sudah datang. Ya kau benar aku adalah pria beruntung yang bisa mendapatkan Baekhyun."

Dan jawaban Chanyeol barusan membuat Baekhyun menganga, 'Bicara apa namja itu barusan?' Tidak tahu jalan pikiran namja yang baru saja bertunangan dengannya. Chanyeol adalah namja yang memiliki sejuta hal yang dapat membuat orang lain heran.

Baekhyun tak mau ambil pusing, dia memilih mencairkan suasana. Gadis itu bertanya kenapa Sehun bisa telat, bahkan acaranya sudah selesai, dan semua tamu sudah pulang.

Sehun lalu menjawab, "Aku sakit mata"

Seketika itu juga Baekhyun langsung panik mendengar sahabatnya bilang jika dirinya sakit, yeah~ walaupun hanya sakit mata.

"Sehun, jika kau sakit kau tidak perlu datang"

Ujar Baekhyun polos, terlihat raut khawatir di wajah cantiknya. Terbersit rasa bersalah mengingat terakhir kali bicara dengan Sehun di cafe waktu itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring, dia mengerti maksud dari kata-kata pemuda dihadapannya itu. Dalam hati ia benar-benar merutuk kenapa ada gadis tidak sepeka Baekhyun yang tidak mengerti situasi sama sekali. Dan sialnya sekarang gadis itu adalah tunanganya.

"Baek, bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Sehun bertanya tanpa meminta ijin pada namja tunangan Baekhyun. Masa bodo, toh Chanyeol juga belum sah menjadi suami sahabatnya.

Dengan segera gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Sehun memilih pergi ke taman belakang rumahnya, meninggalkan Chanyeol sendrian. Rumah Baekhyun tergolong sangat mewah. Ada taman indah yang mengelilingi belakang bangunan rumah itu.

Mereka berjalan beriringan, angin malam berhembus sangat sejuk, Baekhyun biasanya tidak betah pada cuaca dingin, tapi bukankah sekarang adalah musim panas. Jadi ia tak perlu khawatir kedinginan.

Sehun sudah berada persis di hadapan Baekhyun menatap wajah Baekhyun dengan ekspresi datar, dan gadis itu tidak mengerti maksud tatapan Sehun, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri Baekhyun, melihat raut Sedih dan kecewa masih membingkai di wajah Sehun, mengingat itu membuat Baekhyun sedih dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Hunnie?... Waktu itu aku benar-benar minta maaf karena tidak memberitahumu lebih dulu. Kau pantas marah padaku"

Baekhyun membuka suaranya sambil menunduk.

Sehun menampilkan senyum untuk sahabat yang diam-diam ia cintai sejak lama itu. Dulu Sehun sangat terobsesi menjadi pendamping sahabat manisnya, dia sudah berjanji jika ada pria yang pantas menyanding Baekhyun maka pria itu adalah dirinya. Sehun mulai memendam perasaan cintanya saat memasuki semester akhir kelas 2 SMA. Hingga sekarang pun rasa cintanya masih sama besar, bahkan semakin bertambah seiring berjalanya waktu. Namun dia bukan Tuhan, dia juga tidak akan bisa memaksa kehendak yang bukanlah untuknya. Karena pada kenyataannya pun dia tidak pernah mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun... apa kau sudah bisa menerima perjodohan ini sekarang?"

Baekhyun tersentak dengan pertanyaan Sehun, dia juga bingung harus menjawab bagaimana, ia kembali menunduk dalam.

"Aku... juga tidak tahu Hunnie" _'tidak tahu cara menolaknya' _Sambung Baekhyun dalam hati. "Tapi walaupun aku punya rencana menolak, aku tetap tidak punya kekuatan untuk mewujudkankanya."

"Ya, aku mengerti."

"..."

"Maaf sebenarnya aku kesini untuk berpamitan denganmu."

Baekhyun reflek menatap Sehun tajam. Bingung kemana arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu?"

"Besok aku akan pindah ke London. Aku akan melanjutkan Kuliahku disana, tidak tahu untuk berapa lama. Tapi kuharap kau menjaga dirimu baik-baik noona."

"Tapi kanapa kau baru memberi tahuku sekarang?"

"Appa yang memintaku, dan aku tidak ada alasan untuk menolak"

"Apakah kau pergi karena membenciku, bahkah kau memberitahu ini mendadak?" Mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca, ia tidak ingin kehilangan sahabat kecil satu-satunya. Kenapa Sehun~nya setega itu pada dirinya.

Sehun mendekati Baekhyun dan memegang lengannya, tetapi Baekhyun memberontak.

"Aku tahu aku salah tapi apakah begini caramu membalasku?"

"Baek, apa yang kau katakan? Aku sudah bilang tidak membencimu, pertanyaan macam apa itu?" Sehun mendekati Baekhyun lagi namun kali ini tidak ada tanda-tanda penolakan lagi, segera ia rengkuh tubuh mungil sahabatnya.

"Kau tidak bersalah apapun aku pergi karena -aku _takut semakin sakit hati- _ini adalah keinginanku dari dulu. Aku ingin sekolah sepertimu"

Baekhyun hanya terdiam, benar ia juga tidak boleh egois, apapun yang akan terjadi itu adalah keputusan Sehun, dan Pendidikan sebagai alasan sahabatnya pergi, jelas Baekhyun tidak bisa menahanya bukan?.

Baekhyun bergerak melepaskan pelukannya, matanya menatap manik Sehun dalam. Kemudian tersenyum. Namun matanya masih memerah karena menangis, mau bagaimana juga Sehun tetap lah sahabatnya sejak kecil, ia pasti akan sangat merasa kehilangan. Dulu bahkan saat dirinya yang pergi kuliah di LA, Baekhyun menghabiskan sekotak tisu untuk Sehun.

Sehun merengek agar Baekhyun tidak pergi, apapun caranya anak itu ingin mengikuti orang yang sudah menjadi _soulmate_nya kemana pun. Baekhyun kewalahan menghadapi Sehun yang merajuk ingin bersekolah dengannya, tapi masalahnya Sehun masih SMA waktu itu.

Kini seperti roda perputar balik, sekarang giliran Baekhyun yang pada akhirnya ditinggal pergi. Setelah teringat kejadian dimasa lalunya, akhirnya gadis itu menyetujui keinginan sahabatnya.

"Baiklah. Jam berapa pesawatmu berangkat aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke bandara." Gadis itu mengusap air mata dengan jari-jariya.

"Jam 10 pagi"

Baekhyun memeluk namja di depannya lagi, seakan tak mau kehilangan. Sehun tentu dengan senang hati membalas pelukan perpisahan itu, tangannya yang menganggur ia gunakan untuk mengelus surai lembut milik Baekhyun.

"Kau harus hati-hati disana, jangan berbuat macam-macam atau aku tidak mau menjadi noonamu lagi!"

"Aku mengerti" Jawab Sehun -sok- patuh. " tapi jika boleh jujur aku sama sekali tidak ingin mempunyai noona sepertimu."

"YA! Oh Sehun kau..."

Baekhyun mencubit perut Sehun yang masih menempel pada tubuhnya.

"_Awww ... _kenapa mencubitku"

Baekhyun mendongak menatap wajah Sehun yang meringis akibat cubitannya, Baekhyun ingin meledek tapi Sehun segera menarik kepala Baekhyun dan mengecup keningnya singkat.

"Itu adalah obat untuk cubitanmu," Kekeh Sehun.

.

.

Diam-diam dari kejauhan ada sepasang mata yang mengintai percakapan Sehun dan Baekhyun, Pria itu tentu melihat dengan jelas adegan dua sahabat yang menurutnya lebay. Namun siapa sangka jika raut kesal akan terpajang di wajah tampannya. Pemuda itu bahkan beberapa kali merutuk adegan-adegan cheesy seperti itu.

"Huh! Berlebihan sekali"

Ucapnya sewot sebelum memutuskan untuk berlalu meninggalkan tempatnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menepati janjinya, seminggu yang lalu ia mengantarkan Sehun sampai bandara, walau tidak menyangka jika Chanyeol juga ikut, dan hal itu cukup membuat Sehun merasa tidak nyaman, _well_ jawabannya satu, ibu Baekhyun yang sengaja menyuruh Chanyeol mengantarkan putrinya. Chanyeol yang tidak mungkin menolak pun akhirnya dengan berat hati menerima perintah calon mertua.

**BAEKHYUN POV**

Astaga aku hampir saja lupa, hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Luhan dan Kris. Tentu aku harus bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke gereja. Teman macam apa aku ini sampai melupakan hari penting sahabatnya, Apalagi aku sudah diminta Luhan untuk menjadi pendampingnya.

Aku bergegas berganti pakain untuk menuju tempat Luhan berada, sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu suka berdandan, tapi mana ada pendamping pengantin yang berwajah hambar sepertiku. Dengan tidak sabaran aku mencari Kang Ahjussi untuk segera mengantarku. Aku juga perlu didandani, atau Luhan akan marah padaku. Tanpa menunggu lama aku sudah tiba di tempat Luhan. Dengan terburu-buru aku menuju tempat rias pengantin.

Kudapati Luhan sedang _fitting_ gaun pengantinnya, sungguh untuk sesaat aku iri melihatnya, Luhan terlihat seperti princess di dongeng-dongeng. Luhan sangat anggun dengan gaun pengantinnya, gaun yang 4hari lalu kami pesan.

"Nona Baekhyun sudah datang, silakan duduk disini kami harus mendandani anda sebentar."

Seorang perias membuyarkan lamunanku, wanita itu menuntunku duduk dikursi rias samping. Luhan juga menatapku, mungkin baru sadar jika aku sudah tiba, dengan wajah riang Luhan menghampiriku.

"Baekhyun, bagaimana menurutmu dengan gaun ini?"

Luhan bertanya padaku sambil memutar-mutar tubuhnya.

"Bukankah ku bilang dari awal gaun itu sangat cocok untukmu"

Ku acungkan dua jempol sekaligus padanya. Itu membuat Luhan tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Kau juga akan segera memakainya Baek, kau kan sebentar lagi juga menikah."

Aku diam mendengar jawaban Luhan, pikiranku menjadi kacau. Luhan akan menikah dengan orang yang ia cintai, sedangkan aku? aku menikah dengan terpaksa. Walau begitu Aku mencoba tersenyum kepadanya, berharap moodku kembali membaik.

.

.

.

Setelah acara pemberkatan dan ikrar janji suci di depan puluhan undangan akhirnya Luhan dan Kris sudah resmi menjadi suami istri, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas kebahagiaan terpatri di wajah kedua pengantin baru itu. Luhan dan Kris memang terlihat serasi di pandang dari manapun. Dan itu membuatku semakin iri melihatnya.

"Hei nona, apa yang kau pikirkan. Sepertinya sibuk sekali?"

Seseorang mengusik lamunanku, oh iya aku sampai lupa kalau di sampingku ada Park Chanyeol yang sedari tadi berdiri di dekatku. Pria itu terlihat tenang menyaksikan pernikahan sahabat karibnya. Ku tolehkan wajahku sebentar ke arahnya. Tapi tidak berniat sekali menjawab pertanyaannya, jadi ku biarkan saja namja itu mendumel karena tidak ku tanggapi.

Setelah mengantarkan Luhan ke altar tadi pikiranku benar-benar kacau.

"Park Chanyeol, bagaimana menurutmu dengan pernikahan?"

Entah pertanyaan macam apa yang telah aku lontarkan padanya, aku sendiri tidak sadar dengan mulutku. Chanyeol memandangku aneh, mungkin dia bingung maksud perkataanku.

"Pernikahan? maksudmu pernikahan Luhan dan Kris?"

"Bukan..." Kugigit bibirku karena sangking gugupnya, berusaha meneruskan kalimatku. "...tapi pernikahan kita."

Chanyeol awalnya kaget mendengar pertanyaanku, tapi tak selang beberapa lama aku melihat dia mengeluarkan smirknya. Bagus! Pasti dia akan mengejekku sekarang. Astaga, aku malu sekali. Bagaimana mungkin mulutku bisa berbicara seperti itu, Oh Tuhan.

"Eummm tentu saja aku akan melakukan malam pertama yang sangat menggairahkan dengan pengantinku!" Chanyeol menoleh dan mendekatkan wajahnya kepadaku, entah bermaksud menggodaku atau mempermainkanku. "Kau siap-siap saja _ne_..."

"YA! bukan itu maksudku, dasar mesum!" Aku sudah berancang-ancang untuk memukul kepalanya jika saja suara Luhan tidak mengusik telingaku. Sedangkan Chanyeol malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Aku heran, mamangnya apa yang Lucu? oke aku sudah terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

Di atas panggung aku dapat melihat Luhan berteriak cukup keras, kudengar ia memanggil namaku.

"Baekhyun... kau harus mendapatkan ini yaaaaaa!"

Aku baru tahu ternyata Luhan sedang bersiap-siap melempar buket bunga. Reflek saja aku bersiap-siap berdiri untuk mendapatkannya. Seperti wanita pada umumnya mereka pasti sangat berharap mendapatkan buket bunga pengantin itu. Tapi aku lirik Chanyeol sebentar, pria menoleh padaku tatapannya terlihat mencibir, oh astaga aku lupa lagi, namja itu pasti berfikir yang bukan-bukan.

"Apa sebegitukah kau ingin menikah denganku?"

Sudah kuduga hal apa yang ia pikirkan, pasti hanya itu yang singgah dalam kepalanya. Langsung Kuberikan _deathglare_ terbaikku pada pria menyebalkan itu..

Karena malu dan kesal akhirnya aku pergi dari sana. Biarlah aku tidak mendapatkan buket itu, toh pada akhirnya aku juga akan segera menikah. UUghh menyebalkan. Mungkin Chanyeol puas menertawaiku sekarang.

**BAEKHYUN POV END**

.

.

.

Chanyeol sedang kebingungan mencari Baekhyun, dia tidak lagi melihat gadis itu ketika acara resepsi pernikahan Luhan usai. Sebuah perasaan bersalah sedikit menggelitik hatinya, _'mungkinkah Baekhyun marah?' _ jika itu benar, sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak ingin peduli. Tetapi dia ingat bahwa Baekhyun kemari dengan dirinya, ditambah orang tua Baekhyun sudah menitipkan gadis itu padanya. Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan Baekhyun pasti ia juga yang disalahkan. Pikirannya menerawang, mengingat pesan orang tua Baekhyun untuk menjaga putrinya dikarenakan Mr. dan Mrs. Byun sedang pergi keluar negeri.

Chanyeol terus berjalan mengitari taman tempat digelarnya pesta, matanya ia sapukan kesegala arah, namun tetap saja hasilnya nihil. Dia tidak menemukan gadis mungil itu. Pemuda itu mulai mengumpati dirinya yang bodoh membiarkan Baekhyun pergi sendirian. Dia tidak ingat betapa cerobohnya Baekhyun.

Buru-buru Chanyeol merogoh saku celananya dan menemukan ponsel untuk menghubungi Baekhyun, takut-takut jika Baekhyun nekat pulang sendiri.

Belum sempat Chanyeol menekan 'dial' pada ponselnya, datang Luhan dan Kris dari arah belakang, Chanyeol melihat Luhan yang panik berbicara padanya. Sedangkan matanya menangkap sosok Baekhyun yang sedang di papah Kris. Gadis itu terlihat... Mabuk !

"Yeol, aku menemukan Baekhyun hampir ambruk saat aku pergi ke toilet, kenapa dia? apa yang terjadi padanya?"

Luhan bertanya kepada Chanyeol dengan raut wajah cemas, bisa namja itu lihat bahkan Luhan hampir menangis.

"Luhan, bukankah sudahku bilang Baekhyun hanya mabuk" Itu Jawaban Kris untuk pertanyaan Luhan.

"Tapi kenapa dia bisa mabuk seperti itu?" bentak Luhan masih tidak terima.

Tanpa banyak bicara Chanyeol segera menghampiri tubuh Baekhyun yang dipapah Kris, Pemuda itu menggantikan Kris membopong Baekhyun, bisa ia rasakan Baekhyun bergerak tidak nyaman setelah berpindah ketangannya.

Sepertinya Baekhyun setengah sadar siapa yang menariknya. Gadis itu menatap Chanyeol sebentar sebelum mulai merancau.

"Heiii Apa yang kau lakukan disini? lihat tanganmu. Apa yang kau lakukan. Lepaskan tanganmu dariku," Gumam Baekhyun khas orang mabuk. Berusaha melepaskan tangan Chanyeol yang melingkari pundaknya.

"Diamlah atau ku tinggal kau di sini"

"Memang siapa yang menyuruhmu peduli padaku, pergi sana hushh... hussh... Kau selalu mempermalukanku, membuatkau terlihat bodoh. Cih! menyebalkan."

Baekhyun meronta mencoba lepas dari Chanyeol, sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya mengusir Chanyeol darinya. Sedikit gondok juga hati pemuda itu, sudah dibantu juga masih menyusahkan. Namun begitu Chanyeol ingin melepaskan tangannya Baekhyun hampir oleng dan jatuh.

Luhan dengan sigap ingin menangkap temannya yang hampir jatuh, sebelum Chanyeol menarik lagi tangan Baekhyun.

Kedua pengantin baru itu saling pandang sebentar sebelum akhirnya Kris membuka suara.

"Lebih baik cepat bawa dia pulang saja. Aku tidak yakin apa yang ia minum tapi seseorang bilang padaku dia melihat Baekhyun meneguk dua gelas _Champagne_. Aku menduga gadis ini mempunyai toleransi yang buruk terhadap alkohol."

Dengan patuh Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke mobilnya, untuk mengantarnya pulang.

Sebelum Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya Luhan sempat berpesan pada Chanyeol melalui kaca jendela mobil.

"Jangan macam-macam padanya. Awas kalau kau menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menidurinya"

Entah itu ancaman atau cibiran yang dilontarkan dari bibir Luhan. Namun sukses membuat Chanyeol tersinggung! Chanyeol mendengus menanggapinya. 'Dari mana gadis itu memiliki pemikiran senegatif itu kedapaku' batin Chanyeol tidak terima. Tapi Chanyeol memilih bungkam.

Sedangkan Kris terkekeh di belakang Luhan.

Chanyeol sudah beranjak melajukan mobilnya, pemuda itu berfikir sejenak kemana kira-kira ia membawa Baekhyun. eits...bukan berarti Chanyeol benar-benar mempunyai pikaran macam-macam, tapi karena ingat di rumah Bekhyun tidak ada siapa-siapa. Dia dengar Bibi Ahn, pembantu di rumah Baekhyun sedang pulang kampung. Pemuda itu tidak ingin ambil resiko dengan membiarkan gadis ini melakukan hal-hal yang berbahaya, akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan membawa Baekhyun ke apartementnya.

Dengan susah payah Chanyeol memapah Gadis itu memasuki apartemennya. Apalagi yang tidak membuat kesengsaraan Chanyeol bertambah selain gadis ini yang selalu sengaja membuatnya repot. Setelah keluar dari mobil, Baekhyun juga sempat muntah-muntah, beruntung tidak mengenai baju Chanyeol. Atau kalau itu sampai terjadi, besok pagi pasti akan ada perang dunia lagi. Tapi sayangnya muntahan itu mengenai baju depan Baekhyun dan menyebabkan bajunya basah semua dengan bau yang tidak enak. Chanyeol bukanlah pria yang tidak berperasaan yang akan membiarkan gadis itu tidur dengan pakaian kotor, tidak.

Setelah membaringkan tubuh kurus Baekhyun di sofa kamarnya. Walau terus mendumel tidak jelas, pemuda itu berusaha melepaskan baju yang dikenakan Baekhyun. untng saja Baekhyun tidak memakai dress, Chanyeol sedikit bernapas lega setelah melihat dari dalam kemeja yang dikenakan Baekhyun masih terdapat sebuah camisole berwarna putih. Segera ia tarik kemeja Baekhyun dari tubuh mungil itu dan meletakannya di meja asal-asalan. Gadis itu tak bergeming sedikitpun, mungkin masih efek dari hangover. Dan tak bisa dipungkiri keringat dingin sedikit bercucuran di dahi Chanyeol saat mendapati pemandangan yang errrr... cukup membuat libidonya naik, ingat ia adalah pria normal yang bisa terangsang melihat hal-hal berbau sexy. Namun Chanyeol juga masih waras untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal mesum pada tunangannya, atau ia akan di tembak mati oleh calon mertuanya. aww itu mengerikan.

Setelah semua pekerjaannya selesai Chanyeol melepaskan jas hitamnya di atas ranjang lalu berjalan menuju lemari untuk mencarikan selimut agar Baekhyun tidak kedinginan. Chanyeol berbicara pada Baekhyun yang sudah terlelap sambil menyelimuti tubuh gadis itu.

"Kau ini selalu merepotkanku. Sebenarnya dimana otakmu! seharusnya sebelum melakukan sesuatu kau fikir dulu"

"..."

"Sudah tahu tidak kuat minum alkohol malah berani-beraninya meminum itu. Jika kau tidak bertemu orang baik bagaimana? Bahkan saat mabuk kau tidak ingat apapun. Ck! Aku tidak bisa bayangkan bagaimana nasibmu kalau saja kau bertemu pria mesum."

Chanyeol mengomeli Baekhyun panjang lebar, yang jelas saja tidak akan di dengar karena gadis itu sudah berkeliaran di alam mimpinya. Tapi dari cara bicaranya bisa kita lihat jika Chanyeol sedang memperhatikan Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang baru saja sadar dengan apa yang ia katakan, segera menampar mulutnya berkali-kali.

"Aihhh bicara apa aku ini? untuk apa aku peduli. Arrghhh masa bodo dengannya"

Chanyeol segera melompat ke arah keranjang dan menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut. Dia benar-benar merasa bodoh teringat ucapannya barusan.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya, tubuhnya menggeliat-geliat di atas sofa. Demi apa, ini masih tengah malam. Selimutnya jatuh ke lantai, mungkin itu sebabnya ia terbangun, tubuhnya kedinginan. Gadis itu lalu duduk besandar pada sofa sambil mengucek matanya.

"_Hoooaaamm_, kenapa aku tidur di sofa? apa eomma tidak membangunkanku"

Baekhyun bergumam ngawur, jelas kalau itu masih efek dari mabuk.

Baekhyun berjalan terhuyung menuju ranjang ( Chanyeol). Dia Duduk sebentar di pinggiran kasur, matanya masih ia coba untuk mengamati sekitarnya, dia fikir itu kamarnya. Begitu ia ingin merebahkan tubuhnya dia merasa menyentuh sesuatu. Baekhyun mendapati sebuah jas hitam berada di atas kasurnya. "Astaga! ini jas appa kenapa bisa disini sih, iiissshhh"

Baekhyun mendesis pelan dan berdiri untuk memindahkan jas itu, tapi dasarnya memang masih mabuk, gadis itu tidak sadar kalau jasnya terjatuh ke lantai.

"Ahh menyusahkan, sudahlah aku mau tidur lagi"

Baekhyun memasuki selimut tebal diatas kasur, tangannya menemukan sesuatu yang dirasanya nyaman tanpa pikir dua kali gadis itu memutuskan untuk memeluk erat benda yang mungkin ia kira sebagai guling.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya Nyonya Park terlihat menyusuri lobby apartement Chanyeol berada, wanita paruh baya itu mengomel-ngomel tentang putranya, ya Park Chanyeol yang dari semalam tidak menjawab teleponnya, sedangkan Ibunya sudah kebingungan mencari putranya di acara pernikahan Luhan. Jelas ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan dengan Chanyeol. Nyonya Park segera memasuki Lift menuju lantai 12 . Begitu ia sampai di depan Apartement Chanyeol, wanita itu segera mengetuk pintu, cukup lama ia menunggu tapi tetap tidak ada respon akhirnya wanita itu menuruti instingnya untuk memutar kenop pintu, dan benar feelingnya. Pintu itu tidak dikunci sama sekali.

"Ck! Dasar anak ceroboh"

Setelah mengumpat kebodohan putranya yang ceroboh tidak mengunci pintu, akhirnya wanita itu memanggil putranya dengan keras. Karena tidak mendapatkkan jawaban, akhirnya nyonya Park memeriksa seluruh penjuru apartement Chanyeol, mulai dari dapur, kamar mandi dan gudang(?) tapi masih tak menemukan putranya. Nyonya Park lantas bergegas memasuki kamar Chanyeol. Begitu ia masuk kedalam kamar, mata tuanya mendapati baju dan selimut berserakan dilantai. Wanita itu penasaran dengam apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Dasar, anak malas! Apa benar aku mempunyai anak seceroboh dia". Bahkan putranya tidur dalam keadaan kamar berantakan begini dan membiarkan pintu tidak terkunci. "Yaa! Park Chanyeol CEPATT BANGUNNN!"

Nyonya Park menarik kasar selimut tebal Chanyeol hingga jatuh ke lantai. Dan betapa terkejutnya wanita itu mendapati siapa yang baru saja berada dalam selimut bersama putranya. Matanya bahkan sampai melebar dan mulutnya menganga. Demi Tuhan, wanita paruh baya itu hampir serangan jantung. Putranya tidur dengan seorang wanita. Nyonya Park tidak tahu siapa gadis itu karena wajahnya menghadap di dada Chanyeol. Yang jelas itu membuat emosi nyonya Park naik pagi ini.

Karena merasa terusik dengan suara bising yang memasuki telinganya akhirnya gadis yang berada di atas ranjang itu terbangun. Matanya mengerjap membiasakan cahaya yang memasuki matanya, begitu kesadarannya mulai terkumpul gadis itu mendapati wajahnya sangat dekat dengan sesuatu, setelah jelas dengan pandangannya, gadis itu segera berteriak.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? siapa kau?!" Gadis itu dengan reflek menendang seseorang yang juga tidur seranjang dengannya.

Chanyeol, pemuda yang baru tersungkur ke lantai itu menggerutu sakit merasakan pinggangnya yang serasa ingin patah. Tapi masih belum menyadari kedatangan Ibunya, begitu Pria itu ingin mengeluarkan suaranya. Ibunya terlebih dahulu bersuara dan langsung membangunkan alam sadarnya.

"Byun Baekhyun?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Orang tua Baekhyun akan sampai dikorea 2 jam lagi, sebelum mereka datang. Tolong kalian jelaskan dulu padaku apa yang sudah kalian perbuat?"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang berada di ruang utama apartement Chanyeol. Lebih tepatnya mereka sedang dihakimi oleh nyonya Park atas perbuatannya semalam.

nyonya Park seperti biasanya, dengan secepat kilat wanita itu segera menghubungi Orang tua Baekhyun yang saat ini sedang berada di jepang, karena mendapati hal yang sangat menghebohkan! Demi Tuhan Putranya sudah tidur dengan gadis yang belum resmi dinikahinya, awalnya ia shock sekali mendapati hal itu. Makanya ia langsung menghubungi rekan sejawat nya - nyonya Byun - yang sedang berada di luar korea. Dan dengan gilanya, setelah mendapat kabar dari nyonya Park, Nyonya Byun bilang akan segera pulang sekarang juga!

"Kami tidak melakukan apapun eomma, kau lihat sendiri kan kami masih memakai baju. Ini hanya kesalah pahaman"

Terang Chanyeol berusaha menjelaskan yang sebenarnya terjadi pada ibunya. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya diam dan menunduk dalam, entah ia mungkin merasa sangat malu sekarang.

"Eomma bukan anak kecil Chanyeol, eomma melihat dengan mata kepala eomma sendiri, kau tidur dengan Baekhyun"

Nonya Park menolehkan kepalanya Ke arah Baekhyun, wanita paruh baya yang selalu memasang wajah lembut kepada calon menantunya itu kini terlihat serius.

"Baekhyun, ayo ceritakan pada eomma" Desak ibu Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

Mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu, jelas membuat Baekhyun semakin mengkerut. Pasalnya ia tidak ingat apa-apa. Takut-takut kalau ia malah salah bicara.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akhirnya jadi menikah seminggu setelah insiden kesalah pahaman itu terjadi. Jangan salahkan mereka yang tidak bisa meyakinkan kedua orang tua masing-masing. Chanyeol sudah merengek kepada Ayah dan ibunya untuk mmempercayai ucapannya. Namun itu semua tidak mebuahkan hasil. Ini bisa dibilang rencana briliant dari Nyonya Byun dan Nyonya Park, dan kejadian -yang-dibilang-Chanyeol-kesalahpahaman- itu adalah Jackpot untuk kedua ibu-ibu labil yang selalu mengintimidasi anak-anaknya tersebut, bukankah orang tua mereka yang paling ingin putra putrinya segera menikah bukan?.

Tidak ada pesta mewah, tidak ada ada gedung besar untuk resepsi, hanya sebuah Gereja yang yaaa... Lumayan megah walaupun tak mewah-mewah sekali sebagai tempat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengikat janji suci, Dan ini semua adalah ke inginan nyonya Byun, karena wanita paruh baya itu ngotot untuk mempercepat pernikahan anaknya, katanya ia takut jika saja Baekhyun akan hamil diluar nikah. ck! alasan klasik.

Pernikahan Baekhyun hanya dihadiri beberapa rekan terdekat keluarga mereka saja. Tidak terkecuali Luhan dan Kris yang juga datang sebagai tamu disana. Luhan ingin berjingkrak turut berbahagia atas pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, tapi keinginanya ia urungkan setelah melihat wajah sahabatnya yang terlihat murung. Luhan tahu Baekhyun masih belum menerima perjodohannya. Akhirnya dengan hati-hati ia memberi selamat pada Baekhyun.

Walaupun ibu Baekhyun sudah meyakinkan putrinya akan menyelenggarakan pesta yang sangat mewah setelah ini, lantas tak membuat Baekhyun merubah air mukanya. Bahkan gadis itu menangis sehari semalam sebelum acara pernikahannya. Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun merutuki Ibunya yang tersenyum puas memaksa pernikahannya di percepat.

Begitu acara prosesi pernikahan mereka selesai, orang tua Chanyeol segera mengirim pengantin baru itu untuk menikmati _honeymoon_ nya. Memang acara pernikah mereka sederhana, karena tidak mungkin kan menyusun pesta besar-besaran dalam waktu seminggu. Tapi orang tua mereka yang dasarnya perhatian, sudah menyiapakan paket bulan madu spesial untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Ibu Baekhyun menghadiahkan tiket pesawat menuju Roma sedangkan dari pihak orang tua Chanyeol mereka sudah menyiapkan resort megah untuk pengantin baru itu singgah. Tidak lupa Ayah Baekhyun yang juga menyediakan semua kebutuhan putri dan menantunya selama berada di Roma untuk Seminggu. _See_...? bukankah itu mengagumkan? Harusnya mereka bahagia kan! dan jawabannya tidak! mereka bahkan mengeluh mendapatkan semua hadiah itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memasuki resort yang sudah disiapkan oleh orang tuanya, sedangkan Chanyeol masih berda di lantai satu mengurusi _Check in_ dan layanan kamar. Ya mereka baru saja tiba di Roma beberapa menit yang lalu.

Baekhyun berjalan memasuki kamar dengan tak sabaran, dia merasa kepalanya sangat pusing, mungkin segera tidur adalah pilihan tepat. Namun begitu ia tiba di dalam kamar, Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya, dan betapa terkejutnya gadis itu mendapati pemandangan yang sangat menakjubkan di luar sana. Kamarnya tepat menghadap lautan biru yang luas, bisa ia pastikan jika sore hari pasti ia akan dapat melihat _SunSet_ dengan jelas dari kamarnya. Seketika perasaan kesal dan letihnya hilang. Bagaikan terhipnotis gadis itu tidak henti-hentinya menggumamkan kata 'Waow' beberapa kali, wajahnya semakin bersinar ketika pantulan bias matahari mengenai dinding kaca kamarnya.

Chanyeol memasuki kamar, mendapati Baekhyun bagaikan anak kecil yang barusaja melihat taman bermain hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Ia lalu memilih melenggang memasuki kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya dari peluh.

Setelah 15 menit berlalu Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi hanya memakai _bathrobe, _rambutnya sedikit basah karena pemuda itu sengaja tidak mengeringkan semua. Chanyeol berdecak mendapati gadis yang masih saja memandangi pemandangan di luar sana, 15 menit bahkan sudah berlalu. Ia penasaran sebenarnya apa yang menarik disana. Akhirnya ia memilih menghampiri gadis itu dengan membawa segelas wine yang tersedia di mejanya. Chanyeol menyesap cairan hitam di dalam gelasnya sambil terus berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Mungkin sedikit menggoda Baekhyun bisa menghilangkan bosan.

"Kelihatannya kau benar-benar menikmati pernikahan kita di percepat ya?"

Mendengar seseorang bicara padanya langsung membuat lamunannya terusik. Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol.

"Apa kau bilang? Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa bicara begitu, kau bahkan melihat sendiri aku menangis gara-gara pernikahan ini dipercepat"

Jawab Baekhyun sewot, tidak terima diriya dikata-katai. Dia bahkan orang yang paling menolak perjodohan ini, bahkan sampai mengurung diri di dalam kamar sehari semalam.

"Oh ya? Tapi kelihatannya kau bahagia sekali. Hei, aku bisa melihat kau tersenyum-senyum dari tadi"

Baekhyun menghadiahi tatapan membunuh untuk Park Chanyeol, tetapi laki-laki itu malah menampilkan smirknya. Cih! itu membuat Baekhyun mual.

"Aku senang bukan karena menikah denganmu pria menyebalkan, tapi karena..."

Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya, gadis itu menggigit bibirnya bingung. Masa iya ia harus mengakui ia bahagia karena ia bisa pergi ke Roma, negara yang paling ingin ia kunjungi. Ah tidak! Itu sama saja aku dikira menyukai hadiah pernikahannya.

"Karena apa nona Byun, hmmm?"

Chanyeol bergerak kearah Baekhyun, otomatis gadis itu memundurkan badannya kebelakang. Tapi sial, belakang Baekhyun adalah tembok, gadis itu tidak bisa berkutik sekarang. Baekhyun mencoba tidak gugup, dia berusah bersuara setenang mungkin walau jantungnya bergemuruh. Berada sedekat ini dengan pria yang sudah berstatus suaminya tentu tidak bisa membuatnya santai.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan, menyingkir dariku" Ucap Baekhyun berusaha mendorong Chanyeol dengan tangannya. Namun naas, tangannya malah dikunci oleh Chanyeol di samping kepalanya. Oke Baekhyun terjepit sekarang. Gadis itu berusaha meronta, tetapi tenaganya tidak seberapa untuk ukuran wanita. Baekhyun memandang mata Chanyeol yang tampak sayu, ada apa dengan pemuda ini, batinnya. Dan jawabanya ia dapatkan ketika matanya menangkap segelas wine yang tinggal sedikit berada ditangan Kiri Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum sekilas mendapati Baekhyun yang gugup berlebihan, niatnya hanya ingin mengerjai gadis itu. Tapi keinginanannnya sirna setelah berada sedekat itu dengan wajah istrinya. Chanyeol mulai kehilangan kendali saat sinar matahari memantul tepat di permukaan kulit wajah Baekhyun dan terlihat bersinar, 'Cantik'. Gumam Chanyeol singkat sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Baekhyun mencoba menghapus jarak antara mereka. Chanyeol berhasil menggapai bibir Baekhyun dan mengecupnya cukup lama, karena tidak mendapat penolakan pria itu akhirnya lebih memperdalam ciumannya.

Baekhyun tersentak mendapati Chanyeol yang menciumnya, seketika tubuhnya serasa menegang. Tidak berniat sedikitpun menolak ciuman yang ia rasa errrrrrrrr... dalam itu. Bisa ia rasakan mulutnya merasakan aroma wine yang menguar dari mulut Chanyeol saat pemuda itu mulai melumat lembut bibirnya. Baekhyun hanya memejamkan matanya menerima semua perlakuan namja yang baru saja kemarin berstatus sebagai suaminya itu.

Chanyeol menyudahi ciuman panas mereka karena Baekhyun memukul dadanya pelam, ciuman tadi cukup bernafsu rupanya. Chanyeol bisa melihat wajah Baekhyun sudah memerah sampai ke kuping. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang merasa gugup malah menunduk tak berani memandang Chanyeol.

"Benar kataku kan kau memang menginginkan pernikahan ini di pecepat, mengaku saja. Atau jangan-jangan kau tertarik padaku eoh? kau terlihat menikmati sekali saat aku mencium mu"

Chanyeol masih tak berhenti menggoda Baekhyun dengan kata-kata vulgarnya.

_**Deg**_

Barusaja pria itu membuat Baekhyun luluh, tapi sekarang Pria itu mulai lagi membangunkan rasa jengkel Baekhyun. Baekhyun tak habis pikir sebenarnya apa yang ada di otak Chanyeol, apa pria itu sedang mempermainkannya?

"Sudah kubilang tidak begitu, kenapa kau suka sekali memojokanku"

"Karena kau bodoh, mana mungkin ada orang yang tidak mengerti toleransi dirinya sendiri pada alkohol, hingga kau mabuk dan membuat semua hal itu terjadi"

Cukup, Baekhyun merasa kupingnya memanas, tega-teganya pria itu mengatainya bodoh. Dan memojokannya seolah-olah ini semua salahnya. Demi Tuhan jika boleh meminta, Baekhyun lebih senang jika tidak pernah bertemu dengan pria sepertinya. Cukup memakan hati. Tanpa disadari matanya memanas, Baekhyun benci ini, dia benci memperlihatan air matanya kepada orang lain. Pria itu, dengan seenaknya menciumnya lalu memakinya. Sungguh itu melukai hati kecil Baekhyun. Ia merasa dilecehkan dan membuatnya tidak bisa menahan kesedihannya lagi. Baekhyun berlari menuju ranjang dan memeluk lututnya, gadis itu mulai terisak pelan.

Chanyeol tersadar dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan, ia rasa dirinya mulai mabuk makanya ia berkata kasar seperti itu. Sungguh niat awalnya hanya ingin mengerjai Baekhyun, tapi tak disangka ternyata dirinya sudah keterlaluan. Pria itu meletakkan gelas winenya dan berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang terisak.

"_Mianhae_, aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan itu" Bujuk Chanyeol tulus sambil mengelus punggung Baekhyun lembut, namun gadis itu segera menepis tangan Chanyeol dan memaki pemuda dihadapannya.

"Jika kau memang tidak mau menerima pernikahan ini kenapa kau membawaku ke apartementmu waktu itu, kenapa tidak kau biarkan saja aku di tempat Luhan, aku yakin Luhan juga akan mengurusku. Aku tahu aku memang menyusahkkan tapi aku tidak pernah meminta bantuanmu... hiks" Baekhyun masih sesenggukan, gadis itu pantas memakinya. Chanyeol ingat itu memang bukan sepenuhnya salah Baekhyun. Tapi bukankah tadi dia bilang dia cuma bercanda kan?

_"Mianhae_, iya ini memang salahku, aku hanya bermaksud bercanda denganmu, kenapa kau serius sekali"

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol sinis dengan air mata yang masih mengalir.

"Bercanda katamu?! Kau keterlaluan"

tangan mungilnya ia gunakan untuk memukul dada Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol segera manarik Baekhyun dalam pelukannya.

"Maaf, maafkan aku"

Baekhyun masih berusaha berontak dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Tapi tenaganya mulai melemah seiring makin eratnya pemuda yang merengkuhnya. "Kau Jahat!"

Mereka terdiam masih dalam posisi memeluk. Setelah dirasa Baekhyun cukup tenang akhirnya Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun menghadap padanya, pemuda itu buka suara lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau sensitif sekali, berbeda saat kita bertemu di bandara waktu itu. Kau bahkan terlihat sangat galak"

Baekhyun duduk sejajar dengan Chanayeol di atas ranjang mereka. ia ingin merespon pernyataan Chanyeol barusan. Tapi pemuda di hadapannya sudah menghadiahi pertanyaan lagi.

"Bagaimana? kau sudah tidak marah kan?" Tanya Chanyeol hati-hati sedangkan Baekhyun masih pura-pura memasang wajah kesal.

"Asal kau tidak selalu mengerjaiku"

Jawab Baekhyun imut.

Siapa sangka, melihat Baekhyun yang merajuk manja begitu membuat sesuatu dalam diri Chanyeol bergejolak. Astaga, Chanyeol tidak sabar ingin memakan istrinya. Entah bagaimana bisa keinginan ambigu itu tiba-tiba muncul dari otak nya. Pria yang berstatus sebagai suami Baekhyun itu bergerak memajukan tubuhnya ke arah Istrinya, itu membuat Baekhyun terpojok hingga punggunggnya membentur kepala ranjang. Gadis itu dibuat gugup lagi.

"A-apa lagi yang ingin kau lakukan, berhenti menggodaku" Omel Baekhyun berusaha melawan Chanyeol.

"Apa kau tidak mengingat pertanyaanmu saat di acara pernikahan Luhan waktu lalu?"

"A-Apa? memangnya aku bertanya apa?"

"Tentang Pernikahan"

Baekhyun samar-samar teringat percakapannya dengan Chanyeol tempo hari. Gadis itu memaki dirinya karena pernah bertanya hal seperti itu kepada makhluk seperti Chanyeol. Sungguh ia ingin Waktu di putar kembali agar kebodohannya waktu itu bisa ia perbaiki.

"Kau sudah ingat dengan pertanyaanmu? dan aku yakin kau juga pasti ingat apa Jawabanku waktu itu"

Baekhyun semakin memundurkan tubuhnya, sial dirinya terpojok .

_"Eummm tentu saja aku akan melakukan Malam pertama yang sangat menggairahkan dengan pengantinku!" _

Perkataan Chanyeol waktu itu terngiang-ngiang di otaknya.

"Apa kau sudah siap..."

"... Istriku?" bisik Chanyeol seduktif seraya mendekatkan tubuhnya kepada Baekhyun.

Demi Tuhan! Baekhyun merinding saat nafas Chanyeol menyapa kupingnya, ditambah saat ini pria itu sedang mengecupi sisi lehernya. Tidak tau mengapa, tapi sepertinya Baekhyun menyukai itu.

Chanyeol semakin bernafsu akan tubuh gadisnya, dengan pelan-pelan ia merebahkan tubuh mungil istrinya agar terlentang keranjang. Bibirnya masih setia mengecupi bagian leher Baekhyun, akal sehatnya mulai menghilang setelah mendengar lenguhan menggairahkan dari istrinya.

_EEeuuuughhhhh..._ lenguh Baekhyun tertahan mendapat perlakuan panas dari Chanyeol. Tanpa sadar gadis itu malah mendongakkan kepalanya, bermaksud memberi akses lebih pada pria di atasnya yang sedang memanjakan lehernya. Semakin lama ciuman itu naik ke atas hingga mempertemukan Bibir mereka berdua lagi, tanpa basa-basi segera Chanyeol lahap bibir tipis Baekhyun yang sudah memerah, yeah~ sangat menggoda.

Pemuda yang beberapa waktu lalu sibuk mencumbui Baekhyun itu kini terdiam sebentar dari aktifitasnya. Matanya sibuk memandangi gadis diwahnya yang sudah memerah. Sontak saja itu membuat Baekhyun memandangnya heran. Bahkan mata gadis yang semula memang sipit itu semakin sipit karena memicing memandang Chanyeol.

"Kenapa?"

Baekhyun bertanya dengan nafas yang sedikit terengah, ia mulai berfikir jika pemuda itu sengaja mengerjainya lagi. Gadis itu ingin marah-marah tapi...

"Apa kau yakin kita akan melakukan ini?"

Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Dan apa maksudnya bertanya seperti itu kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun semakin yakin kalau Chanyeol memang ingin mengerjainya, makanya pria itu masih perlu bertanya begitu. Coba Kalian fikir kalau Baekhyun yang menjawab iya pasti nanti Chanyeol akan menggodanya lagi seperti... _'Bukankah waktu itu kau yang meminta'._

Memikirkan itu membuat Baekhyun tersadar, ia tidak boleh di pojokkan lagi. Akhirnya ide muncul dari otaknya.

"Lakukan saja jika kau memang menginginkannya"

Dia merasa bangga dengan ucapannya sendiri. Baekhyun memang terkesan menantang Chanyeol, tapi setidaknya nanti pemuda itu tidak ada alasan untuk mengintimidasinya. Begitu pikir Baekhyun.

Chanyeol dari awal memang tidak berniat menggoda Baekhyun seperti yang dipikirkan gadis itu, dengan segera ia melepas _bathrobe_ yang masih melilit tubuhnya itu tidak sabaran, menampilkan otot perutnya yang lumayan (sedap dipandang mata) menakjubkan. Sejenak Baekhyun tertegun melihat tubuh suaminya yang terpampang jelas dihadapannya karena pemuda itu sudah _half_ _naked_. Gadis itu menelan ludahnya kasar, _damn!_ itu membuat mukanya memanas.

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Chanyeol terkekeh sambil menggoda Baekhyun. Gadis itu hanya menggeleng-geleng imut sebagai bentuk penyangkalan. Melihatnya membuat Chanyeol semakin berrnafsu. Dengan pelan tangan Chanyeol bergerak melepas satu persatu kancing baju istrinya, sampai dilihat sudah terlepas semua segera ia lempar kain tipis itu sembarangan. Seperti menemukan harta karun. Pria itu melesakkan kepalanya kepada bagian yang barusaja ia buka tadi. Kelakuannya tentu saja itu menimbulkan sengatan-sengatan listrik bagi sang pemilik tubuh. Baekhyun sudah menggelinjang tidak karuan menerima perlakuan panas sang suami. Desahan demi desahan lolos dari bibir mungilnya ketika bibir dan tangan Chanyeol dengan terampil mengerjai setiap inci kulitya. Baekhyun tidak pernah membayangkan jika bercinta akan semenakjubkan ini, bahkan dengan orang yang belum jelas ia cintai atau tidak.

"Lakukan apa saja jika kau merasa sakit!"

Dan itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang terucap sebelum suara desahan mendominasi kamar pengantin baru itu di malam panjang yang sangat menggairahkan.

^^$%^*$# $#%## $%%&amp;*(*&amp;^%$# #$%&amp;*())*&amp;%$# !#$%&amp;*()_)_((*&amp;^&amp;^%%$^&amp;**&amp;^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

**AIGOOOOOOOOO~ Kabuuuuuurrrrr #barengKai **

**Mianhae Readers-nim membuat menunggu lama FF gaje ini, Apa ini mengecewakan lagi? hiks... beberapa hari sibuk banget, sampai mau lanjutin nulis aja gak bisa. Kerjaan lumayan banyak otak juga lumayan ngadat. **

**Niatnya sih mau ngepost beberapa hari lalu, tapi apa daya? Tulisan belum jadi, yaaa akhirnya yang ada cuma harapan kosong. **

**Dan apalagi ini sok sok an bikin rate naik, yang jelas gagal. Saya hanya pingin ChanBaek nya semakin deket aja. kkkkk maaf bukan maksud memberi harapan palsu. Jujur buat nulis Nc diriku bukan ahlinya, paling mentok ya cuma sampai Lemon-lemon gini. Kecut-kecut asem doang. Karena udah buntu mau diapain lagi ChanBaek nya -.-**

**Sebenarnya ini hanya cara buat ngebangkitin jiwa ChanBaek shipper yang (mungkin) menurun dikarenakan moment mereka sekarang jarang banget, hiks... si Dobi lagi gencar selingkuh sama si Mata belo. Sungguh melihat itu bikin saya jelous! entah, kasian aja sama Baekki (pelukBaekhyun).**

**Ya sudahlah berdoa aja moga ChanBaek balikan mesra(?) lagi dan gak saling selingkuh sana sini -_-**

**Oke untuk konflik... eummm belum kepikiran sih, mungkin konflik nya keluar setelah rumah tangga ChanBaek berjalan cukup jauh. Siap-siap si Kyungsoo pasti balik ntar. hahhahaha #plak**

**Hanya Kyungsoo yang bisa menghancurkan ChanBaek (ketawabarengD.O)**

**Sekali lagi mohon maaf kalau Chap ini mengecewain, dan saya juga mohon maaf buat yang lagi puasa, kalau baca moga puasanya gak batal. Amien heheheheh **

**Tapi diatas udah saya tulis Warning kan. Jadi jangan salahkan saya kalau isinya kea gini :/**

**Siip sekian dulu pidatonya(?) Mohon jika menyukai FF nya usahain buat RnR... Readers-nim yang budiman baik hati dan tidak sombong :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Masih) bagi yang berkenan **

**Review maybe~**

***Annyeong! !~~~~~ ~! ***


	7. Chapter 7

**You're mine™**

**Main cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol ChanBaek**

**Other cast : Kyungsoo, Sehun, Kai, Luhan, Kris dll**

**Genre : Romance, Marriage, Drama **

**Rate : T **

**WARNING! typo(s) GS GENDERSWITCH, yang tidak suka GS mohon tidak membaca. No Bash No Blame**

**DISCLAIMER: Semua chara milik Tuhan, ibu, bapak, agensi masing masing, aku hanya meminjam nama doank (berharap Baekhyun jadi milik saya #plak)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun masih tertidur dengan pulas dibalik selimut tebal nan nyaman. Kamar tempatnya tinggal saat ini sungguh berantakan, banyak pakaian tergeletak tak beraturan di lantai. Matahari pun sudah menampakkan sinarnya dari balik gorden dinding kaca Resort itu, namun tak juga mengusik istirahatnya. Baekhyun sebenarnya menyadari pancaran sinar matahari beradu dengan matanya, tapi tetap saja ia masih enggan untuk membuka mata. Beberapa kali dia melenguh, merasakan tubuhnya yang serasa remuk. Baekhyun menggeliat lagi berusaha mencari posisi paling nyaman. Selang beberapa menit gadis itu berhasil tertidur lagi.

Baekhyun belum tahu jika di sampingnya sudah tidak ada manusia selain dirinya. Tangannya merayap-rayap mencari sesuatu, tapi tempat itu kosong. Gadis itu akhirnya mengernyit dengan mata terpejam, walau berat sedikit-demi sedikit gadis itu mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap lucu membiasakan pencahayaan yang berasal dari kamarnya.

Baekhyun bukannya tidak ingat apa yang sudah terjadi semalam, bahkan sekarang pipinya sudah merona membayangkan berbagai hal yang ia lakukan bersama Chanyeol.

"Baek, kau sudah bangun?"

Baekhyun berjingkat kaget saat suara berat Chanyeol menyapa telinganya. Entah apa yang gadis itu pikirkan, sampai membuat pipinya bertambah merona. Oh Ayolah, itu bahkan cuma pertanyaan biasa yang diucapkan sangat biasa oleh seorang Park Chanyeol. Dengan malu-malu Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol, sedikit kerepotan menarik selimut putih tebal itu agar menutupi tubuh polosnya, pasalnya sang pemanggil ada di belakang, dan Baekhyun jelas harus memutar tubuhnya 360derajat.

Setelah melihat penampilan Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya heran.

"Kau mau kemana? Bukankah ini masih pagi?"

Chanyeol sudah menduga kalau Baekhyun pasti akan keheranan. Jelas saja, sekarang baru jam 6.30 pagi tetapi dia sudah serapi itu, hei mereka sedang bulan madu. Bukannya pergi mengurus proyek perusahaan.

"Tidak-tidak, aku hanya terbangun dari tadi, lalu tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan, makanya aku berjalan-jalan keluar sebentar" Jawab Chanyeol sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Sepagi ini?"

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?"

"Aku tidak tega,"

"Tidak tega? _Wae_yo?" Baekhyun bingung dengan jawaban aneh dari bibir Chanyeol.

"Tidak tega membangunkan tidur nyenyakmu, sepertinya kau sangat kelelahan," Chanyeol menjelaskan dengan santai sambil tersenyum _idiot_ dari wajah manlynya.

_**Blush~**_

Baekhyun membenahi letak selimutnya, berusaha bangkit dari ranjang. Dengan tertatih gadis itu berjalan kekamar mandi. Cukup, wajahnya sudah tidak bisa menampung rona merah di pipi yang mungkin sudah seperti tomat. Ini masih pagi, dan Chanyeol menbahas 'itu' lagi. AAaaak Baekhyun ingin tenggelam sekarang juga, dia malu setengah mati.

_**Bruk! **_

Karena terlalu grogi, akhirnya Baekhyun tersandung selimutnya sendiri, dan mengakibatkan dia terjatuh mencium lantai, dalam hati ia merutuk akan tingkah konyolnya ini, Baekhyun tidak mau dipermalukan oleh Chanyeol lagi, sungguh. Dengan kesusahan Baekhyun mencoba berdiri, Sedikit meringis sakit.

"Baek Kau tak apa?" Tanya Chanyeol cemas berniat menghampiri sang istri.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa" Jawab Baekhyun cepat tanpa menoleh. Alhasil dia buru-buru pergi sebelum terjadi hal yang tidak di inginkan. Dengan cekatan Baekhyun menjinjing selimutnya dan berlari ke kamar mandi, bahkan suara pintu yang terkunci sangatlah nyaring ditelinga Chanyeol.

Pemuda itu hanya geleng-geleng sambil tersenyum kecil melihat Baekhyun, seperti kelinci yang akan diterkam macan.

Sepeninggal Baekhyun, Chanyeol berjalan memunguti baju-baju yang tergeletak tak beraturan di lantai. Menyisihkan dan memasukkan ke dalam ranjang pakaian kotor. Dia memilah pakaian miliknya dan milik Baekhyun dan memasukkan ditempat yang berbeda. Bukan bermaksud apa-apa, hanya saja jika Baekhyun nanti mencarinya agar tidak terlalu repot.

Sambil menunggu Baekhyun selesai dari kamar mandi, Chanyeol memilih membuka ponselnya, dia ingat kalau sejak tiba di Roma ponselnya belum dicharge, jadi sekarang ponsel itu mati. Dengan malas Chanyeol mengobrak-abrik kopernya mencari chargeran, setelah menemukan benda yang dimaksud, pemuda itu segera mencolokkan kabel dengan stop kontak di samping Ranjang. Tangannya kemudian sibuk mengutak atik smartphonenya. Bibir itu tersenyum tatkala membaca banyak pesan dari teman-temannya berisi ucapan selamat atas pernikahannya dengan Baekhyun, walau akhirnya ia tidak berniat membalas satupun ucapan-ucapan selamat itu.

Lalu digeser home pada layar smartphonenya, dengan iseng membuka galery photo miliknya, senyumnya perlahan luntur, digantikan gengan tatapan masam. ia lupa jika masih menyimpan banyak sekali selca dengan kekasihnya dulu. Chanyeol tidak yakin untuk menyebut gadis tersebut dengan sebutan 'MANTAN' karena nyatanya kata 'PUTUS' tak pernah mereka ucapkan. Sesuatu dalam dirinya ingin mengubur dalam-dalam perasaan cintanya dan ingin memulai semua dari awal. Tetapi sepertinya hantinya tidak. Pandangannya mengabur bersama kenangan yang baru ia buka dengan kehadiran Baekhyun. Karena pemuda itu tahu apa statusnya sekarang. Ia melanjutkan membuka semua photo di dalam ponselnya, semua kencan manis dan kenangan masa lalunya terekam dengan indah di dalamnya. Dengan sedikit gusar Chanyeol menandai semua photo itu dan berniat menghapus semuanya, tapi pikirannya mendadak kacau. Chanyeol merasa bodoh dengan dirinya sendiri, menyadari kenyataan bahwa dirinya begitu idiot, karena Ia lebih memilih mengurungkan niatnya.

Dan sesuatu pemandangan yang seakan menampar wajahnya telak, lelaki itu menatap nanar ranjang yang sudah tidak terbentuk di hadapannya. Matanya menangkap bercak-bercak merah yang sangat kontras di atas seprei putih itu, Ia yakin noda itu adalah darah perawan Baekhyun, mahkota gadis itu yang semalam sudah direnggutnya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Chanyeol merasa menjadi orang paling brengsek di dunia.

"Mianhae..."

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Baekhyun terlihat sangat Cantik dengan outfit yang ia kenakan. Gadis itu memakai mini dress berwarna baby blue seatas lutut, tapi juga tidak terlalu pendek. Dan alas kakinya adalah high heels setinggi 7cm. Gadis itu tidak terlalu menyukai hal-hal berbau seksi, Baekhyun hanya ingin tampil matching dengan sekitarnya saja. Ingat dia sedang berbulan madu, jadi sudah sewajarnya dia berdandan cantik dan manis seperti sekarang.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pergi dengan menggunakan mobil sewaan. Karena tidak mungkin Chanyeol akan menyetir sendiri disini, tidak, itu terlalu beresiko.

Hari ini hari pasangan pegantin baru itu pergi ke Roma, dengan segala fasilitas yang sudah diberikan oleh kedua orang tua mereka, tidak mungkin hanya dibiarkan sia-sia.

Tujuan hari ini mereka pergi ke _Trevi Fountain_ untuk menikmati pemandangan air mancur yang sangat indah di ibu kota Italy. Dan Baekhyun sangat bersyukur karana Orang tuanya memberikan paket yang sangat Fantastis untuk honeymoon pernikahannya.

"Waaaahh Dewa Neptunus, demi Tuhan aku sangat bahagia bisa kesini" Baekhyun senang bukan kepalang saat mereka tiba di depan Air mancur. Gadis itu terus berceloteh ria akan kekaguman akan _fountain _di depan matanya. Sejak kecil Baekhyun memang berharap bisa pergi ke Roma saat dia dewasa nanti. Dan Oh. Baekhyun sangat bahagia karena keinginanannya terkabulkan.

"Kau punya koin Yeol?" Baekhyun masih dengan wajah berserinya dan menjulurkan tangannya pada suaminya. Tetapi yang ditanyai malah diam saja seperti patung sejak datang kemari. Baekhyun mengguncangkan tangannya di depan muka Chanyeol bermaksud meminta Koin.

"untuk apa?" Tanya Chanyeol seperti orang bodoh.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab tapi memberi tahu Chanyeol dengan menunjuk orang-orang di samping mereka yang sedang melemparkan koin kedalam kolam. Mereka bilang barang siapa yang melemparkan koin ke dalam air mancur itu maka suatu saat nanti mereka bisa berkesempatan datang lagi. Akhirnya Chanyeol mengerti keinginan Baekhyun.

Setelah mendapatkan koin dari Chanyeol lagi-lagi Baekhyun masih saja berisik. gadis itu memang tidak bisa diam jika sudah menyangkut hal-hal yang disukainya, dan walaupun awalnya Chanyeol tidak terlalu semangat akhirnya pemuda jangkung itupun turut tersenyum melihat ekspresi bahagia Baekhyun. Gadis mungil itu bersiap-siap melemparkan koin kedalam air.

"Yeol~ Yeol~ foto Yeol..." Baekhyun terlalu antusias, membuat Park Chanyeol hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

.

.

.

.

.

Meraka sudah meninggalkan _Fountain _sejak 4menit yang lalu dan sekarang mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju alun-alun. Baekhyun mendengar banyak orang yang membicarakan sebuah festival music yang akan di adakan di _Piazza del papolo_. Dengan semangat menggebu, gadis itu mengajak Chanyeol untuk melihatnya.

Mereka tiba di alun-alun yang sangat ramai pengunjung, benar kata para turis yang membicarakan Sebuah acara besar-besaran. Disana banyak orang-orang berjualan souvenir, mainan dan bahkan makanan. Banyak juga pelukis yang berjejer di jalanan. Dengan canggung Chanyeol berjalan beriringan dengan Baekhyun, kepalanya menoleh ke kiri dan kekanan mengamati ratusan manusia yang berada disana. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah pasangan muda yang sedang berholiday atau memang sengaja mencari hiburan.

Chanyeol menyadari gelagat aneh melihat Baekhyun yang tidak sesemangat saat di_Trevi_, gadis itu terlihat lesu dan tidak seramai tadi.

"Kau kenapa?"

Tanya Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun, membuat gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya sejanak dan balas menatap si penanya.

Baekhyun tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaaan Chanyeol, dan menggelengkan kepalanya kecil.

Chanyeol rasa itu bukan jawaban, Lalu atas inisiatis dari dalam otaknya sendiri dia menggandeng tangan Baekhyun, menggenggam tangan mungil yang sangat pas dengan miliknya itu dengan lembut, membuat sang pemilik tangan menatapnya bingung.

"Apa kau lapar? Kita cari makan dulu"

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan mengajaknya kesebuah restoran terdekat. Ada perasaan hangat merayapi hati dua manusia itu, yang tidak bisa dijabarkan dengan kata-kata.

Baekhyun melahap makannya dengan semangat, bahkan saus pasta itu sampai berceceran di sudut bibirnya. Menjadi pemandangan lucu seseorang yang saat ini sedang menatapnya.

"Sausnya Baek,"

"Hmmm apa?" Baekhyun masih sibuk mengunyah makanan yang ada dimulutnya, tidak menyadari jika saus dari pasta dari piringnya sudah belepotan kemana-mana. Sungguh Baekhyun seperti seorang anak kecil yang tidak makan selama 2 hari.

Akhirnya Chanyeol memberitahu dangan menunjuk-nunjuk bibirnya, di bagian yang sama seperti saus di mulut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang langsung paham pun buru-buru menarik tisu dan mengelap bibirnya cepat-cepat.

"Apa sudah hilang?" Tanya Baekhyun tidak sabaran, terlihat sedikit malu mungkin.

Tapi Chanyeol geleng kepala, karena pada nyatanya saus itu malah berpindah tempat(?) Jadi Chanyeol berinisiatif mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu membersihkan.

Sesuatu, entah apa lagi itu kembali menjalar di hati Chanyeol saat dengan sadar jari-jarinya bersentuhan langsung dengan bibir Baekhyun. Untuk sepersekian detik mereka saling menatap dalam diam. Gadis itu terlihat asing dengan keadaan seperti ini segera menarik selembar tisu dan mengelap bibirnya sendiri buru-buru.

"Sudah hilang kan?, eemh lebih baik kau segera memakan pastamu aku ingin segera berjalan-jalan lagi" Ucap Baekhyun berusaha melarikan diri dari situasi awkward disana.

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sampai di keramain alun-alun. Gadis itu sudah kembali lagi bertingkah aktif seperti tadi pagi, dan itu membuat Chanyeol tersenyum prihatin pada beberapa menit yang lalu, ternyata Baekhyun diam karena lapar. Sejujurnya Chanyeol ingin mengejek tapi ia rasa moodnya sedang tidak ingin bercanda.

Mereka mengunjungi toko-toko kecil yang berada disana. Baekhyun terus saja merengek pada Chanyeol untuk membeli ini dan itu. Hingga tak jarang membuat mereka bertengkar kecil karena Baekhyun yang bertingkah manja, merengek seolah dia adalah anak-anak. Masalahnya Baekhyun lupa tidak membawa dompet miliknya. Baekhyun hanya membawa tasnya tanpa berisi dompet dan juga ponselnya. Mungkin saat berangkat Baekhyun terlalu excited sampai tidak ingat untuk mengecheck isi dari tasnya tadi.

"Baek, ini kebanyakan bagaimana kita membawanya pulang nanti?"

Chanyeol mulai protes dengan belanjaan Baekhyun. Yang benar saja, baru dua puluh menit mereka tiba tapi Baekhyun sudah hampir memborong tiap benda yang berada di setiap toko.

"Park Chanyeol kau ini tidak asyik sekali sih, kau harusnya berpikir kapan lagi aku bisa kemari"

"Ya tapi tidak harus sebanyak ini kan, Byun Baekhyun"

"Diamlah. Aku pasti mengganti semua uangmu nanti sampai di Rumah"

Baekhyun sebal mendengar Chanyeol mengoceh terus, gadis itu memutuskan jalan cepat-cepat mendahului Chanyeol. Tidak mempedulikan Chanyeol yang sedang membawa semua belanjaannya tengah mendelik kesal kearahnya. Dengan mengumpat kecil Chanyeol akhirnya menyusul Baekhyun yang sudah menjauh. Karena terlalu repot dengan barang-barang di tangannya Chanyeol tidak sadar jika dirinya salah memasukkan dompet dalam sakunya, alhasil Chanyeol tidak tahu kalau dompetnya terjatuh.

Chanyeol mengikuti di belakang Baekhyun sambil menggerutu dalam hati, baiklah, biar hari ini dirinya mengalah, dan mengikuti semua kemauan sang istri.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba dan matanya melebar saat melihat seseorang yang sedang berada di hadapanya sekarang.

"Baekhyun..."

Gadis yang memanggil tadi segera menerjang tubuh Baekhyun hingga membuatnya oleng dan hampir terjungkal kalau saja Chanyeol tidak berdiri di belakangnya dan cekatan menangkap tubuh rampingnya.

"Sulli, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Baekhyun gelagapan dalam pelukan erat gadis yang bernama Sulli tadi.

"Aku merindukanmu, sungguh sangat merindukanmu. Aku kira tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi denganmu Baekhyun. Kau jahat kenapa meninggalkanku tanpa berpamitan" Oceh Sulli panjang lebar masih mendekap tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melihat gadis yang sedang memeluk istrinya itu dengan alis bertaut, namun tak berapa lama ia juga menangkap satu orang lagi tak jauh dari mereka, Chanyeol tadi melihat pemuda itu datang bersama Sulli. Dan pemuda asing itu melayangkan tatapan yang tidak bisa dibaca oleh Chanyeol, ketika melihat dua gadis yang sedang berpelukan itu. Setelah pelukan antar sesama gadis itu terlepas Chanyeol segera menolehkan kepalanya kearah Baekhyun meminta penjelasan.

Baekhyun Mengerti apa maksud tatapan yang ditujukkan padanya. Baekhyun menjawab Chanyeol dengan memperkenalkan Sulli padanya.

"Kenalkan dia temanku Choi Jinri, atau kau bisa memanggilnya Sulli"

Sulli tersenyum sangat manis mendengar Baekhyun memperkenalkan dirinya pada Chanyeol. Namun tidak berapa lama senyumanya luntur seketika saat Baekhyun berbalik mengenalkannya pada Chanyeol.

"dan kenalkan ini Park Chanyeol... suamiku"

Gadis bernama Sulli itu segera menatap tajam Baekhyun seolah meminta kejelasan atas ucapan yang barusaja di lontarkan. Tapi Baekhyun memilih bungkam dan pura-pura tak merespon tatapan membunuh dari Sulli. Baekhyun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan saat menyadari ada seorang pemuda lagi di belakang Sulli.

"Minho, Kau benar Choi Minho kan? Senang bertemu denganmu lagi" Ujar Baekhyun senang sambil menjulurkan tangannya kearah pemuda yang ia panggil Minho itu. Dan pemuda yang bernama Minho itu menjabat uluran tangan Baekhyun dengan ramah.

"Aku juga senang bertemu lagi denganmu Baekhyun"

Akhirnya pertemuan itu membawa mereka pergi ke sebuah kafe. Karena Sulli merengek ingin mengobrol lebih lama lagi dengan Baekhyun. Dengan alasan ia begitu merindukan sahabatnya. Mau tidak mau Chanyeol mengikuti kemauan gadis yang mengenal baik istrinya itu. Sulli duduk berhimpitan dengan Baekhyun, sesekali gadis itu mengusap-usap bahu Baekhyun sayang saat Sulli bercerita tentang kehidupan Kuliahnya di LA setelah ditinggal Baekhyun pulang ke korea.

"Baek, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku jika kau pulang waktu itu?"

Tanya Sulli sambil menggenggam tangan mungil Baekhyun.

"Maaf karena tidak mengabarimu, karena Eomma menelponku mendadak dan menyuruhku untuk segera pulang"

Jawab Baekhyun penuh dusta. Beberapa kali gadis itu berusah melepaskan tangannya, tapi tetap saja Sulli tidak tinggal diam. Sulli gantian memeluk pinggang mungil Baekhyun. Jelas membuat sang pemilik menggeliat tidak nyaman.

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku marah padamu!"

"Sulli, kau jangan berlebihan. Baekhyun mempunyai kehidupan sendiri dan dia juga sudah menceritakan alasannya pergi cepat kan."

kali ini Minho yang berbicara, pemuda itu sungkan akan sikap adiknya yang sudah mulai kelewatan. Minho menatap tak enak pada Chanyeol yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Sulli merajuk kepada Baekhyun.

"Baek, Apa kau sudah makan? kenapa ku lihat kau semakin kurus?"

Sulli tak mengindahkan sedikitpun teguran dari Minho. Gadis itu semakin gencar menatap Baekhyun intens.

"A-aku sudah makan dengan Chanyeol, dan kurasa aku kurus karena progam dietku"

Mendengar Nama Chanyeol disebut membuat Sulli menatap tajam sang pemilik nama, Chanyeol tidak mengerti maksud tatapan itu dan memilih fokus meminum Cappucino di dalam gelas miliknya.

Sebenarnya dari tadi Chanyeol menatap curiga gerak gerik Sulli yang menempel terus pada Baekhyun, pemandangan itu tidak seperti sepasang sahabat yang sedang melepas rindu karena sudah lama tidak bertemu. Chanyeol melirik dengan ekor mata gelagat aneh Baekhyun yang tidak nyaman dengan keadaannya sekarang.

Terbukti dari beberapa kali Baekhyun memainkan jari-jarinya yang berada di bawah meja. Dan Chanyeol tahu kalau Baekhyun sedang merasa gelisah.

"Aku mau, ketoilet sebentar"

Semua mata menoleh melihat Baekhyun yang menggeser kursi hendak berdiri dan pergi. Membuat Baekhyun mengulangi kalimatnya.

"Aku pergi ketoilet sebentar"

Setelah Baekhyun agak jauh melangkah kini giliran Sulli yang bangun dari duduknya. Gadis itu berniat menyusul Baekhyun.

"Aku juga mau ketoilet"

Keadaan menjadi hening karena objek berbicara sejak tadi sedang pergi ketoilet semua. Menyisakan suasana senyap antara Minho dan Chanyeol. Chanyeol bersikap acuh saja dan tetap menikmati acara minum kopinya tanpa merasa terganggu.

Minho menatap Chanyeol lama, ia ingin membuka suara. Dengan hati-hati pria berambut hitam itu memulai kalimatnya.

"Maafkan atas sikap Sulli"

Chanyeol mendengar Minho bicara segera menolehkan kepalanya. Pria yang berstatus sebagai suami Baekhyun itu menatap Minho dengan bingung. Minho minta maaf padanya. yang benar saja? Dalam rangka apa?

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Sulli... kau pasti merasa tidak nyaman dengan kelakuannya terhadap Baekhyun"

"Oooh , itu. Untuk apa harus minta maaf. Lagi pula mereka memang teman. Sudah sewajarnya"

"Tapi Sulli tidak sama dengan wanita pada umumnya. Dia memperlakukan Baekhyun berbeda"

Jawaban Minho barusan membuat kerutan didahi Chanyeol keluar. Apa maksudnya 'tidak sama dengan wanita seperti umumnya'. Chanyeol tidak melihat keanehan pada diri Sulli, gadis itu cantik. Fisiknya oke dan tidak terlihat seperti gadis yang memiliki kelainan. Jika di amati Sulli juga kelihatan seperti gadis cerdas tidak ada tanda-tanda cacat mental. Lalu apa maksud Minho berkata demikian.

"Sulli penyuka sesama jenis. Dan dia menyukai Baekhyun"

Chanyeol membulatkan mata bulat nya itu. Pernyataan yang baru saja Minho lontarkan berputar-putar di otaknya, jadi itu alasan kenapa Sulli berlaku aneh kepada Baekhyun sedari tadi. Dengan segera Pria yang memiliki tinggi diatas rata-rata itu bangkit dari kursinya dan buru-buru meninggalkan tempatnya dengan tergesa.

"Chanyeol-ssi kau mau kemana?"

Tanya Minho setengah berteriak, karena hanya dalam hitungan detik Chanyeol sudah berjarak 3 meter dari tempatnya duduk.

"Menyusul Baekhyun"

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memasang wajah antara cemas dan takut, barusaja dia menyadari bahwa Sulli mengikutinya sampai ketoilet. Baekhyun tahu betul gadis seperti apa temannya itu, Sulli adalah orang yang keras dalam tindakan, sangat berbeda dengan imagenya yang terkesan imut dan manis di luar.

Ditambah kenyataan yang sudah ia ketahui bahwa Sulli menyukainya. Baekhyun benar-benar ketakutan. Beberapa kali ia menoleh kekanan dan kekiri tapi matanya tidak menemukan seorang pun didalam toilet. Keadaan sepi, dan itu membuat kadar takutnya semakin bertambah, Baekhyun merutuki kemana perginya semua orang ditoilet yang tak kunjung datang. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar, bahkan hanya untuk menatap wajah Sulli yang sedari tadi mengamatinya lekat-lekat dia tidak punya nyali. Perasaannya tidak enak.

"Baekhyun, kenapa kau menikah dengan laki-laki itu?"

Sulli menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan sayu yang sangat menusuk jantungnya. Tatapan itu seolah olah menguliti hati Baekhyun kecil-kecil. Sungguh Baekhyun ingin lari dari sini sekarang, dia takut.

"Karena aku harus melakukan nya, dan aku tidak perlu menjelaskan alasannya padamu kan?"

"Tidak! Kau harus menjelaskan kepadaku sekarang. Kau tahu kan jika aku menyayangimu dari dulu. Dan tidak sepantasnya kau menikah dengan orang lain"

"Sulli ini tidak benar, aku juga menyayangimu tapi sebagai adik ku. Tolong hentikan pemikiran konyolmu"

Entah keberanian darimana Baekhyun malah menyolot Sulli dengan ucapannya barusan. Pandangan mata Sulli semakin menusuk dan beribu-ribu kali menakuti Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun harus bersikap tegas, dia tidak boleh terlihat takut.

"Sulli kumohon hentikan semua ini, hiduplah dengan normal dan belajarlah mencintai seseorang yang benar"

Tanpa disadari ucapan demi ucapan Baekhyun malah membuat emosi Sulli naik ke level Maximal. Dengan kasar Sulli meraih pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan menghempaskan tubuh mungil itu membentur tembok. Mengunci pergerakan Baekhyun.

"Apa kau sadar dengan yang baru saja kau ucapakan Baekhyun?"

"Nde, aku sadar. Aku hanya tak ingin menerima perasaan cintamu yang salah itu, Aku memiliki masa depan dan aku tidak ingin menghancurkan masa depanku, seharus nya kau jug-"

Perkataan Baekhyun terputus karena merasakan ngilu yang amat sangat pada pergelangannya. Sulli semakin mengencangkan genggamnannya.

"Sul, ssssakit..! kumohon lepaskan tangan mu" Baekhyun sudah meronta sekuat tenaga, bahkan matanya sudah mengeluarkan air mata. Kalian bisa bayangkan betapa nyerinya tangan Baekhyun sekarang.

"Baek. Kau tahu, Kau menyakiti hatiku"

Sulli mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Baekhyun untuk meraih bibir gadis yang sudah ia kunci pergerakannya itu. Gadis itu sepertinya sudah dibutakan oleh amarah, hingga tidak dapat mengontrol dirinya lagi. Baekhyun semakin gelagapan ketika wajah Sulli hanya berjarak 3 senti dari hidungnya. Baekhyun ingin berteriak tetapi takut menimbulkan keributan, alhasil Baekhyun tetap menghindar saat Sulli ingin mengecup bibirnya, Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah lain. Itu membuat Sulli semakin murka, dan karena tidak mau rugi Sulli malah mengecup leher Baekhyun yang tertampang nyata di hadapannya, Gadis itu mengecup, menjilati leher Baekhyun dan saat ia ingin berbuat lebih Baekhyun kembali meronta.

"Choi Sulli, apa yang kau lakukan. Hentikan!"

Tapi Sulli berusaha menulikan telinganya, Gadis itu malah menggigit kecil leher Baekhyun hingga membuat si pemilik meringis sakit.

"YA! BERHENTIIIII!"

**Brugg~ **

Chanyeol datang tepat waktu dan segera menarik tangan Sulli menjauh dari Baekhyun. Membuat Sulli terpental lumayan jauh, untung tubuh gadis itu ditangkap dengan baik oleh Minho. Jika tidak, mungkin kepalanya sudah benjol bertabrakan dengan tembok.

Buru- buru Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang hampir melorot kelantai, dengan sigap Chanyeol menahan tubuh Baekhyun agar tidak terjatuh. Raut khawatir sangat tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Baekhyun, kau tidak apa-apakan?" Tanya Chanyeol khawatir melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sudah basah akan air mata itu. Belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab Sulli sudah bangkit mengahmpiri Chanyeol, menarik tangan pemuda itu hingga menoleh dan

**Bug~**

**Brak!~**

Sulli meninju wajah Chanyeol hingga mengakibatkan pelipis pemuda itu terbentur wastafel.

"Pergi darinya Brengssek! Jangan dekati Baekhyun-ku!"

Chanyeol tersungkur dengan tidak elitnya, pemuda itu merutuk karena tidak waspada dan mengakibatkan dirinya limbung hanya karena dipukul seorang gadis. Tapi Chanyeol akui tenaga Sulli bahkan terlampau kuat untuk seukuran gadis manis sepertinya.

Sebelum membiarkan kekacauan ini semakin berlanjut Minho segera menghampiri Sulli yang sudah mengamuk seperti setan. Sekuat tenaganya Minho menampar pipi Sulli sampai meninggalkan bekas merah yang menyeramkan. Baekhyun semakin menangis melihat kejadian itu.

"Berhenti memalukan dirimu Sulli.! Berhenti memalukan Oppa"

Setelah menampar Sulli. Minho ikut menangis melihat adiknya memegangi pipinya dengan air mata yang menetes deras. Ada sedikit rasa bersalah telah melukai adik kesayangannya, tapi ia tak punya pilihan.

Setelah keadaan cukup hening. Minho memberi isyarat agar Baekhyun segera membawa Chanyeol pergi dari sana. Dan dihadiahi anggukan cepat dari Baekhyun. buru-buru Baekhyun memapah Chanyeol keluar dari Toilet.

Sulli mulai menyadari Baekhyun-nya akan pergi, membuat gadis itu kembali ingin mengejar tetapi kalah cepat dengan Minho yang sudah memeluk tubuhnya erat dari belakang. Menyebabkan Gadis itu kembali meronta.

"JANGAN BIARKAN BAEKHYUN KU PERGI, HIKS... OPPA ~ JANGAN BIARKAN DIA PERGI...hiks, Oppa jahat!"

Minho tidak bisa membedakan mana teriakan dan mana tangisan dari bibir Sulli, karena dua-duanya membuat hatinya sesak seakan terhimpit Karang yang sangat besar.

"Maaf... Maafkan oppa ne"

* * *

Baekhyun barusaja selesai memasangkan Plester pada dahi Chanyeol, tidak disangka ternyata pukulan Sulli tadi berdampak lumayan serius, terbukti dari keluarnya darah dari dahi pria dihadapanya ini. Tidak dipungkiri Gadis itu merasa sangat bersalah pada Chanyeol.

"Hei, jangan menatapku seperti itu. Sudahlah aku tidak apa-apa"

"Tapi aku benar-benar minta maaf atas kejadian ini. Dan aku harap kau tidak akan membenci Sulli"

"Untuk apa aku marah padamu, itu bukan salahmu! Tapi untuk gadis bernama Sulli, aku tidak janji"

"YA! Park Chanyeol, aku yakin Sulli hanya emosi. Kau tidak boleh membencinya"

Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar Baekhyun membela gadis yang sudah berbuat kasar tadi.

"Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan gadis aneh itu? bagaimana bisa kau mengenalnya"

Baekhyun membuang napasnya panjang. Gadis itu mulai mengingat-ingat kejadian masa lalunya saat masih menjadi Mahasiswa.

"Dia juniorku saat kuliah di LA. Karena dia tinggal jauh dari orang tuanya maka dia memilih hidup di Asrama sepertiku"

"Lalu...? Karena itu kalian dekat?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kau juga pernah tidur bersama?"

Pertanyaan Chanyeol membuahkan tatapan tajam dari si mata sipit, Baekhyun lantas memukul kepala Chanyeol yang tidak di plester. Oh! Demi Tuhan, pertanyaan macam apa itu. Apa Chanyeol sedang melecehkan dirinya -pikir Baekhyun-

"Kau ini bicara apa? pasti otakmu sudah bergeser karena terbentur tadi hfft"

"Ya Baekhyun, kan aku hanya bertanya. Kenapa kau juga ikut memukulku? Kau ingin aku benar-benar gagar otak?"

Omel Chanyeol bersungut-ungut ria, jujur kepalanya masih sakit, kini malah ditambah pukulan oleh gadis mungil itu.

"Makanya kalau bicara jangan sembarangan. Kau kira ini aku apaan?"

Balas Baekhyun tidak terima.

"Maksudku bukan kau tapi gadis aneh itu"

"Berhenti mengatai Sulli lagi, atau aku akan memukulmu lebih parah!"

Chanyeol mendengus mendengar Baekhyun tetap membela Sulli.

"Kau tidak lihat apa yang sudah dia perbuat padamu? Apa kau tidak merasa dilecehkan? Lihat Lehermu. Gadis itu bahkan sudah memberimu kissmark yang sangat jelas. ffiuh"

Baekhyun segera menutupi lehernya yang sudah berwarna merah kontras pada kulitnya yang seputih susu itu dengan tangannya. Kemudia menatap tajam Chanyeol.

"Jaga bicaramu, jangan bicara keras-keras!"

Chanyeol hanya menggedikkan bahunya cuek, dia sudah malas untuk melanjutkan beradu mulut dengan Baekhyun, ditambah kepalanya yang sedikit pusing akibat benturan keras tadi.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita pulang saja. Ini sudah larut malam"

Beakhyun awalnya ingin protes karena sekarang baru jam 8 malam, yang artinya festival music hari ini belum berakhir. Niat awalnya kesini untuk melihat pertunjukan itu, tapi malah pulang sia-sia. Alhasil dengan berat hati Baekhyun mengikuti ajakan Chanyeol pulang walau dengan muka yang ditekuk.

Chanyeol menyadari jika Baekhyun mulai merajuk, dengan senyum kecil pria itu menoleh kebelakang.

"Hei jangan seperti anak kecil begitu. Besok masih ada hari lain kan"

Ucapan Chanyeol justru membuat bibir Baekhyun semakin mengerucut lucu. Chanyeol kembali memutar otak berusaha menemukan ide untuk meredakan kekesalan Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana kalau ku traktir minum Yougurt"

Tanpa disuruh wajah Baekhyun sudah kembali seperti pelangi sekarang. Begitu mendengar Yougurt di sebutkan matanya sudah memancarkan sinar berwarna warni. Dengan antusias Baekhyun menjawab...

"Aku Mau!"

.

.

.

.

Baru saja Chanyeol ingin menyenangkan Baekhyun, tapi sepertinya ia gagal lagi. Chanyeol merogoh saku celananya secara acak, sial! pria itu kehilangan dompetnya. Tadi jelas-jelas Chanyeol menyimpan dompetnya setelah selesai berbelanja dengan Baekhyun, tapi dimana benda itu berada sekarang. AAarggh... Chanyeol sudah mulai panik, dia pikir jika dompetnya terjatuh maka tamatlah riwayatnya.

Baekhyun yang sejak tadi memandang Chanyeol sibuk meggeledah saku celananya, lalu bertanya dengan mata memicing.

"Ada apa? Apa kau tidak menemukan dompetmu?"

"Baekhyun, bisa kau periksa tas belanjamu, aku kira dompetku berada didalam sana"

Ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjuk tas belanjaan milik Baekhyun. Tanpa di suruh dua kalipun Baekhyun segera mengerti dan melakukan hal yang baru saja diperintahkan Chanyeol, mengeledah isi tas nya.

Berulang kali Baekhyun mengobrak-abrik isinya, tapi Baekhyun yakin jika dompet Chanyeol memang tidak berada disana. Kemudian gadis itu memberi tahu Chanyeol dan semakin membuat Pemuda itu kelabakan.

"Bagaimana ini Baek,,, dompetku jatuh!"

Jelas Chanyeol dengan ekspresi panik yang sangat kentara.

"Hah?! Park Chanyeol jangan bercanda!"

"Aku tidak bercanda. itu benar-benar tidak ada"

"Ooh Astaga Park Chanyeol ini Bencana"

Ucap Baekhyun mendramatisir keadaan. Gadis itu terlihat semakin muram.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk disebelah patung batu, Suaminya sedang pergi, katanya ingin mencari dompetnya. Pemuda itu menyuruh Baekhyun untuk tetap tinggal disitu dan menunggu sampai Chanyeol datang. Baekhyun mulai bosan, dengan panik gadis itu mengetuk-ngetukkan tangan nya pada tembok bisebelahnya, sungguh jika sampai Chanyeol benar-benar kehilangan dompetnya maka bertambahlah bencana hari ini.

Baekhyun sungguh ingin berteriak-teriak, gadis itu stres. Bagaimana tidak, hari ini adalah hari pertama nya jalan-jalan di Roma, tetapi apa yang ia dapatkan? Banyak segali gangguan yang menyebabkan hari indahnya berantakan. Dari mulai dia meninggalkan ponselnya dikamar, bertemu Sulli dan sekarang tidak tahu kelanjutan nasip nya setelah mengetahui dompet suaminya hilang. Demi Tuhan Baekhyun ingin menangis meratapi ini semua.

Cukup lama Baekhyun menunggu kedatangan Chanyeol dengan gelisah, akhirnya orang itu datang juga. Baekhyun lari tergopoh-gopoh menghapiri Chanyeol dan segera menghujani pertanyaan berharap pada Suaminya.

"Park Chanyeol, kau menemukan dompetmu?"

Tanya Baekhyun ambil mendongak kan kepalanya menghadap Chanyeol. Matanya memancarkan penuh harap akan mendengar jawaban "YA" dari bibir Chanyeol.

Namun seketika wajahnya melemas lagi karena yang ia dapatkan malah gelengan kepala dari Si Namja. Baekhyun menunduk semakin dalam, mungkin sudah siap-siap menangis jika Chanyeol tak kalah cepat memperlihatkan Gitar acoustic di hadapan Baekhyun. Melihat itu Baekhyun melah memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Apa sebenarnya maksud Chanyeol, dia kehilangan dompetnya tetapi malah membawa pulang sebuah gitar, sebenarnya untuk apa?

Belum sepat Baekhyun bertanya, Chanyeol sudah menanyainya duluan.

"Kau bisa bernyanyi?"

Dengan ragu-ragu Baekhyun mengangukkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Hei, Baekhyun ingat! Gadis itu pernah mengikuti ekstra kurikuler Menyanyi saat SMA. Dan memenangkan lomba beberapa kali. Jadi bisa dibilang suara nya tidaklah buruk.

Melihat jawaban dari sang istri membuat Sang namja tersenyum lebar. Oh Ya Tuhan! Baekhyun tidak tahu ada apa dengan dirinya. Tetapi matanya terpana oleh senyuman indah milik seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu ayo Kita mencari Uang!~"

...

_**Love Love Love~ Love Love Love~ Love Love Love**_

_**Gwenchanhajil georago nan jamsippeun ilgeorago nan**_

_**Sigani jinamyeon mudyeojil georago geureoke mitgo nan sarawanneunde**_

_**Gakkeumeun seotun pyeohyeone **_

_**Gudaereul apeuge haetdeon naui geu moseupdeul**_

_**Ijeneun jogeumssik dallajil geora yaksokhaeyo**_

_**Chagapdeon bamdo oereopdeon bamdo eonjena nae gyeote isseonneunde **_

_**guedaen eodie**_

_**Geudaeman barabol su itdorok **_

_**Geudaeman saranghal su itdorok**_

_**Nae mami ojik neoge ojik neol hyanghae ttwigo inneungeol**_

_**Sumeul swineungeol**_

_**Nareul barabondamyeon geudaeman nareul saranghahandamyeon**_

_**I sesang mueotgwado neol bakkul su eobseo**_

_**Jigeum ireoke nae pume isseojwo**_

_**Eonjana geureohkeman geureohkeman isseojwo **_

_**ireoke Sarangira sarangira malhago**_

_**Eonjena geureohkeman geureohkeman useojwo **_

_**ireohke Haengbogira haengbogira malhago**_

_**Chagapdeon bamdo oereopdeon bamdo eonjena nae gyeote isseonneunde **_

_**guedaen eodie~~~~**_

Ternyata ide Chanyeol adalah mengajak Baekhyun mengamen, tadi sewaktu dijalan mencari dopetnya mata Chanyeol menangkap seorang pria yang sudah cukup berumur sedang makan. Tapi yang menarik mata Chanyeol bukanlah orang itu, melainkan gitar yang berada disampingnya. Akhirnya dengan keberanian dan kenekatan Chanyeol menghampiri pria itu, setelah itu Chanyeol mengetahui bahwa ternyata dia seorang pengamen jalanan dan betapa terkejutnya lagi dia mengetahui bahwa orang itu sama seperti dirinya. Warga asli Korea selatan yang tinggal disini.

Sesudah Chanyeol menceritakan masalah yang dialaminya dan bermaksud meminjam gitar milik sang Pria pengamen, Pria itu dengan senang hati meminjamkannya untuk Chanyeol.

Pemuda jangkung itu membungkuk beberapa kali karena sangking senangnya mendapat pertolongan, Chanyeol meyakinkan bahwa akan segera menengembalikan gitar orang itu setelah urusannya selesai. Dan dengan senang hati di setujui oleh si pemilik.

Sekarang Chanyeol sedang berada di keramain alun alun kota itu, Suasana mendadak ramai karena pertunjukan kecil yang di selenggaran Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka bernyanyi bersama, dengan posisi Baekhyun menyanyi dan Chanyeol memetik gitar. Baekhyun awalnya ragu untuk melakukannya, dia malu. Tetapi Chanyeol meyakinkan Baekhyun jika usahanya akan berhasil. Dan itu terbukti dari bertambahnya pengunjung yang berdatangan melihat aksi kedua manusia itu. Dengan samar Baekhyun tersenyum dalam hatinya. Ternyata tidak seburuk apa yang ia pikirkan.

Chanyeol sesekali mencuri pandang kearah Baekhyun yang sangat menghayati lagunya, senyumnya terkembang melihat wajah Baekhyun yang lebih bersinar karena pancaran bulan malam ini.

_**Nareul bara bondamyeon geudaman nareul saranghandaemyeon **_

_**I sesang meutgwado neol bakkul su eobseo**_

_**Jigeum ireohke nae pume isseojwo**_

_**Love Love Love~ Love Love Love**_

_**Ijeneun geudaereul naega deo geudaereul I'm Gonna Love You **_

_**Eonjena jigeumcheoreom... ~~~~~~~**_

**|Donghae ft Ryeowook - Just Like Now|**

Tepuk tangan meriah langsung menggema setelah Baekhyun menyelesaikan bait terakhir lagunya, kemudian kedua orang itu membungkukkan dalam kepada penonton yang sudah mau melihat aksi kecil mereka. Mereka mengucapakan Terimakasih.

"Grazie"

Semua pengunjung yang tadi menonton pun dengan senang hati meninggalkan beberapa lembar Euro Untuk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Bahkan banyak dari mereka memberikan pujian atas pasangan itu. Ternyata kebanyakan orang-orang disana sangatlah ramah. Berkali-kali Baekhyun tersenyum girang, Baekhyun ingin loncat-loncat karena sangking senang nya. Ide Chanyeol tidaklah buruk.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pulang menaiki Bus. Mereka tidak memanggil taksi ataupun mobil sewaan mereka, alasan pertama : ponsel Chanyeol lowbat dan tidak mungkin bisa menelpon sopir mereka. Kedua karena Chanyeol bilang menyerahkan uang hasil mengamen mereka pada si pemilik Gitar setengahnya lebih. Chanyeol tidak ingin dicap sebagai orang tidak tahu diri, yang bisa meminjam tanpa balas budi, makanya Chanyeol menyerahkan uang itu lebih banyak ke pria pemilik gitar dan memilih mengajak Baekhyun pulang menaiki Bus saja. Tadi pagi Chanyeol sempat keluar jalan-jalan jadi ia yakin masih ingat jalan menuju Resort mewah mereka dari Terminal. Jaraknya pun tidak terlalu jauh.

Sedangkan Baekhyun? Gadis itu memilih menyetujui semua keinginan Chanyeol, entah gadis itu mungkin sudah tidak berniat sama sekali berdebat. Asal cepat sampai dirumah, apapun gadis itu mau melakukannya. Sepertinya Baekhyun terlalu mengantuk.

Setelah turun dari Bus sudah dua kali Chanyeol hampir melihat gadis itu terjatuh. Baekhyun berjalan dengan terseok-seok. Kakinya sudah kram sekali karena dari tadi berputar-putar di _Piazza Del Popolo _dan sekarang mereka masih harus berjalan sekitar 10 menit lagi untuk sampai ke Resort. Rasanya Kaki Baekhyun mau lepas dari asalanya, karena pada kenyataannya gadis itu memakai Heels setinggi 7 cm.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya yang berjalan mendahului Baekhyun tadi, menatap lembut sang Istri.

"Apa kau lelah?"

Chanyeol bertanya sangat pelan. Mau tak mau membuat Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Pria dihadapannya. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng-geleng sebagai jawaban. Dan memilih melajukan kembali langkahnya. Tapi baru tiga jengkal dia berjalan dari tempatnya tadi, kakinya terkilir dan menyebabkan heelsnya terlepas. Cukup, Baekhyun sudah tidak tahan untuk tidak mengumpat.

Dengan keras Baekhyun mengeluarkan uptatan pada sepatunya yang tidak bernyawa itu. Baekhyun mendumel karena kakinya yang sakit dan Heels nya yang lepas. Sungguh demi Tuhan Baekhyun benar-benar merasa menjadi manusia paling sial hari ini.

Chanyeol segera menghampiri Baekhyun sebelum melihat gadis itu lebih parah lagi. Chanyeol yakin sekali Baekhyun sebentar lagi akan mengamuk, dan itu jelas padanya karena Chanyeol yang mengajaknya berjalan sampai ke rumah. Pemuda itu melepas kan satu persatu sepatu nya dan meletakkan dibawah Kaki Baekhyun. Mengisyaratkan gadis itu memakainya.

Baekhyun harus mendongak untuk melihat maksud dari Chanyeol. Salahkan pemuda yang memiliki tinggi di atas rata-rata itu karena Baekhyun hanya sebatas pundak di hadapannya. Ditambah saat ini kakinya tidak beralaskan Hak tinggi lagi. Baekhyun bertanya untuk apa sepatu itu.

"Pakailah sepatuku, kau tidak mungkin kan berjalan tanpa alas kaki"

Jawab Chanyeol enteng masih menatap Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun tetap membatu, tidak ada tanda-tanda akan bergerak. Maka dari itu Chanyeol menunduk dan memasangkan sepatunya ke kaki Baekhyun. Menyadari itu membuat Baekhyun berjingkat kaget dan hampir jatuh jika Chanyeol tidak menarik tangannya. Baekhyun menjadi kikuk seperti idiot.

"Tidak usah, kau pakai saja sepatumu, lagipula kita sudah hampir sampai"

"Bodoh! apa kau akan berjalan tanpa alas kaki begitu? dan kau pikir aku rela membiarkanmu ditatap aneh oleh orang yang melihatmu"

Biasanya Baekhyun akan langsung mengutuk Pria itu jika sekali lagi memanggilnya dengan sebutan bodoh. Tapi kali ini tidak, Baekhyun tidak berniat sama sekali melakukan itu, pipi Baekhyun malah merona merah. Apa kata Chanyeol tadi? _"Kau pikir aku rela membiarkanmu ditatap aneh oleh orang yang melihatmu" _Demi Tuhan apa maksud pemuda itu berbicara begitu. Ya Tuhan pipi Baekhyun bertambah panas. Perasaan macam apa ini? Baekhyun masih berkelana di alam lamunannya, sampai suara berat Chanyeol menyadarkannya.

Apa lagi ini? Chanyeol berjongkok dihadapannya.

"Cepat naik, jika tidak mau kita tidur disini. Ini hampir tengah malam. Dan aku tahu kakimu pasti sakit karena terkilir"

Baekhyun ingin protes sekali lagi tapi sudah di bungkam oleh ucapan Chanyeol cepat.

"Jangan menolak, atau aku akan meninggalkan dan tidak mempedulikanmu"

Gadis itu merengut lagi tapi pelan-pelan ia menaiki pundak Chanyeol seperti keinginan pria itu. Chanyeol berdiri sedikit meringis.

"Aigoo kukira kau itu kecil tetapi tubuhmu berat juga"

Ledek Chanyeol begitu Baekhyun sudah di naik ke gendongannya.

Baekhyun yang dasarnya galak, tentu tidak terima di ejek begitu.

"YA! turunkan aku, jika hanya ingin meledek. Turunkan cepat"

Baekhyun berontak di belakang punggung lebar Chanyeol membuat Si pemuda sedikit oleng.

"Kau ingin jatuh ya? Diam lah atau aku benar-benar akan membuangmu ke jalan Byun Baekhyun!"

Ancam Chanyeol telak.

"Isssshhhh"

Baekhyun hanya mendesis panjang. Namun setelah itu tidak ada yang bersuara lagi. Mereka berjalan dalam diam tanpa mengeluarkan kata satupun, maksudnya hanya Chanyeol yang berjalan karena Baekhyun sedang di gendong.

Baekhyun dengan jelas mendengar bunyi detakan jantung yang nyaring ditelinganya. Ia pikir itu milik siapa. Hingga dia tersadar dan memeriksa dadanya, dadanya bergemuruh yang Baekhyun yakini bahwa jantungnya sedang memompa darah berkali-kali lebih cepat. Gadis itu lantas merasa malu tanpa sebab. Jadi bunyi nyaring _dag_dig_dug itu miliknya sendiri. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun malah menenggelamkan wajahnya pundak Chanyeol. Wajah nya memanas, dan ia tidak ingin ada orang yang melihatnya. Hatinya bertanya-tanya.

_"Apa-apaan ini"_

Baekhyun mengingat semua kejadian hari ini, semua kejadian yang di laluinya, tapi kenapa yang penuh di otaknya hanyalah bayangan tentang Chanyeol, Chanyeol dan Chanyeol semua tentang Chanyeol, mulai dia turun dari ranjang, pergi ke _Trevi, Piazza, Bernyanyi _dan terakhir saat ini. Kenapa hanya Chanyeol yang Baekhyun ingat! Ingatan macam apa ini?

_"Apa aku menyukai Park Chanyeol?"_

**_TO Be Continued..._**

* * *

**Annyeonghaseyo~ Naneun EXO L ijeyaaaaaaa ~ yayyyy~ Akhirnya keluar juga fandom resmi untuk EXO fans, dan entah kenapa begitu denger, saya langsung mengklaim jika saya ikut bagian dari EXO L. Bukan berpindah Fandom, tapi hanya saja nambah Fandom. ^^**

**Aigoo Readers nim saya mau minta maaf yang sebesar besarnya karena FF ini molor lamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa banget. Maaf sekali lagi. Kerjaan benar-benar banyak, makin hari bertambah repot. Jika malam mau nulis kadang malah ketiduran. Aishh Ditambah satu FF lg itu yang akan terlantar. Ya Jinjja~ Tapi janji kok tetep di lanjutin, hanya saja gak bisa fast update. Semoga kalian masih mau menunggu.**

**Terimakasih tak lupa saya ucapkan atas review semua ^^ Seneng baca reviewnya. Makasih Yang udah Follow dan Favorit. Dan untuk balesan pertanyaan dari kalian, jawabannya adalah tetep ikutin aja FF nya, jawaban pasti akan ditemukan segera, kkkkk~**

**Ada beberapa adegan yang mungkin bikin kalian teringat sesuatu, yAYyyy ? :D Dan Chap ini khusus didedikasi Buat ChanBaek Shipper. Kalian pingin ChanBaek moment nya kan. Nah ini dia... Tapi maaf jika tetep gak nge feels *Sad* ini udah sekuat tenaga ngetik moment mereka. Buat ngebangkitin nulis ChanBaek versi saya adalah dengan melihat moment-moment Baek, sama yang lain. Intinya bales sakit hati saya sama ChanSoo #gaknyambung hhhh entahlah pokoknya jika lihat ChanSoo moment itu bikin saya cemburu, jadi saya bales liat moment-moment Baekhyun sama another member gitu.**

**Oh iya Perasaan pada hebohin si mata belo ya? hhhhhh kebanyakan pada gak mau dia balik! Tapi mianhae... Dia harus tetap balik #plak**

**Satu lagi, bagi yang gak suka sama cast nya lebih baik gak baca! daripada bikin sakit mata. Saya hanya meminjam nama tidak bermaksud membuat kalian membenci chara di dalam cerita. So tolong di ingat lagi. Jangan baca kalau gak suka pemainnya. Saya gak mau dengar ada yang jelek-jelekin mereka. Saya mencintai semua member EXO. Jadi Saya gak bakal rela ada yang menjelekkan mereka Oke?!**

**Again...**

**Review (maybe)**

**Annyeong~~~~ **


	8. Chapter 8

**You're mine™**

**Main cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol ChanBaek**

**Other cast : Kyungsoo, Sehun, Kai, Luhan, Kris dll**

**Genre : Romance, Marriage, Drama **

**Rate : T +++ (WARNING!)**

**WARNING! typo(s) GS GENDERSWITCH, yang tidak suka GS mohon tidak membaca. No Bash No Blame**

**DISCLAIMER: Semua chara milik Tuhan, ibu, bapak, agensi masing masing, aku hanya meminjam nama doank (berharap Baekhyun jadi milik saya #plak)**

...

"Byun Baekhyun, kau kenapa?"

Pagi itu Chanyeol sedikit terheran dengan kelakuan istrinya. Gadis yang hampir dua bulan ia nikahi itu terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul setengah 8, akan tetapi gadis yang biasanya tidak pernah bangun lebih dari jam setengah 7 pagi itu malah masih asyik bergelut dibalik selimut tebalnya. Oh Ayolah ini bukan lagi malam pertama mereka. Jadi ada apa dengan Istri Park Chanyeol.

"Berhentilah bicara, aku hanya ingin istirahat sebantar. Nanti aku juga bangun. Lagi pula aku masuk jam 10 pagi. Jadi itu masih lama"

Mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun panjang lebar membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. Pasalnya tadi pagi Dia melihat Baekhyun sudah bangun dan melakukan rutinitas paginya. Jogging.

"Kau sakit? " Tanya Chanyeol memastikan.

"Aku hanya pusing. Mungkin karena semalam lembur, sudahlah tidak usah khawatir nanti juga baikkan! Dan itu, aku sudah menyiapkan sarapanmu di dapur, lebih baik kau sarapan sebelum berangkat kekantor"

"Sudah tahu lembur, masih saja memaksakan jogging pagi-pagi buta. Kau ini jika menyukai sesuatu benar-benar aneh"

Mendengar Chanyeol mengguruinya mau tak mau membuat Baekhyun membuka matanya yang sangat berat, pelan-pelan gadis itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala ranjang. Menatap Chanyeol tajam yang berada pada jarak 3 meter dari tempatnya tidur dengan tangan bersedekap.

"Kau pikir aku kau! pria malas yang tidak mau berolah raga" Protes Baekhyun membela dirinya.

"YA! kenapa jadi menyalahkanku, aku itu sibuk. Jadi daripada ku gunakan waktuku sia-sia untuk jogging di pagi buta sepertimu. Lebih baik aku tidur. Lagi pula aku 3kali dalam seminggu pergi fitness, jadi cabut kata-kata 'Pria Malas' yang kau tunjukkan padaku!"

Balas Chanyeol tidak terima di kata-katai jelek oleh Istrinya.

"Sudahlah Park Chanyeol, aku sedang pusing jadi jangan mengajakku ribut sekarang. Lebih baik kau segera mandi dan makan sarapanmu lalu pergi ke kantor sana!"

Putus Baekhyun, akhirnya gadis itu kembali membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Dan satu lagi, jangan menggangguku hari ini" Lanjutnya dengan suara teredam dibawah selimut. Sukses membuat Chanyeol mendengus panjang.

"Huuuuhhhhhhh"

.

.

.

Sepuluh menit Chanyeol selesai mandi, dan sedang memakai dasinya di depan cermin. Matanya mengamati Baekhyun yang berada dibalik selimut melalui kaca besar di hadapannya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sedikit khawatir, tapi dia masih meninggikan gengsinya. Lebih baik ia cepat-cepat pergi ke kantor saja-putusnya- daripada mengurusi gadis keras kepala itu. Setelah dasinya terpasang rapi pemuda itu berjalan keluar kamar dan menuju dapur. Dibukanya tudung saji dia atas meja, terhidang omlet yang sudah jelas buatan Baekhyun disana, karena dibuat pagi sekali jadi bisa di pastikan jika omlet itu sekarang sudah dingin saat disantap.

Hanya butuh 5 menit untuk pemuda jangkung itu menghabiskan sarapannya. Setelah selesai menghabiskan sarapan pemuda itu lantas berdiri dan mencuci piringnya sendiri. Jadi bisa di lihat kan jika Park Chanyeol itu bukanlah 'Pria Malas' seperti yang Baekhyun katakan. Hari ini adalah hari Kamis, Chanyeol sadar betul jika jadwalnya akan sangat padat. Mungkin nanti ia juga akan pulang telat atau bahkan lembur.

Chanyeol sudah bersiap meninggalkan Rumah, namun seperti ada yang mengganjal di hati pemuda itu. Sekelibat ia teringat suara parau Baekhyun pagi tadi. Akhirnya setelah menekan sedikit rasa gengsinya, Chanyeol memasuki kamar untuk mengecheck keadaan Istrinya.

"Baekhyun... benar kau tidak apa-apa? apa perlu ku antar kau ke dokter?"

Panggil Chanyeol sambil berdiri di hadapan ranjang. Karena tidak ada sahutan akhirnya Chanyeol naik keranjang untuk mengguncang tubuh kecil Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, apa kau mendengarku?"

Lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban. Chanyeol akhirnya dengan berani menyingkirkan selimut yang membungus kepala Baekhyun. Betapa terkejutnya Chanyeol saat tangannya bersentuhan langsung dengan dahi Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun! kau demam Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Tubuh Baekhyun sangat berpeluh dan itu membuat Chanyeol semakin panik. Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol yang berada di dahinya, dan meremasnya sangat kuat.

"Chaannn, perutku ssssaaaskitttttt!" Rintih Baekhyun memegangi perutnya erat.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan sedang membereskan pakaian yang baru dicuci dan memasukkannya kedalam lemari pakaian. Penasaran melihat suaminya terlihat ingin pergi, padahal tadi dia bilang tidak ke kantor.

"Kris kau mau pergi kemana?"

Mendengar istrinya bertanya membuat namja tinggi itu menoleh kepada sang Istri.

"Aku harus menjemput teman Lu, dia baru datang dari China dan menyuruhku menjemputnya"

"Teman? siapa?"

"Kau belum mengenalnya"

"Benarkah? Laki-laki atau perempuan?" Tanya Luhan penuh selidik. Sepertinya penyakit cemburunya kambuh lagi.

Kris menyunggingkan senyum menatap Luhan lama kemudian mengacak rambutnya gemas. "Aigoo istriku ini pencemburu sekali. Hanya teman semasa SMA, Ya sudah aku pergi dulu ya..."

Kris mencium kening Luhan singkat sebelum keluar dari rumah mereka. Menyisakan Luhan masih diam ditempatnya sampai Kris menghilang di balik pintu.

"Awas jika kau berbohong Kris!"

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana lorong rumah sakit terbilang sepi, karena disana adalah letak ER room yang sarat akan keheningan dan suasana tegang. Menyisakan seorang pemuda tampan dengan setelan kemeja kerja yang sedikit kusut karena pemuda itu melingkinnya sampai ke siku. Beberapa kali ia juga mengusap wajahnya kasar. Wajahnya terlihat sangat berantakan perpedaan yang mencolok dengan penampilannya yang rapi. Dengan gusar pemuda itu mondar-mandir di depan pintu Emergency room. Sangat kentara ekspresi kekawatiran yang membuncah dari mimik wajahnya.

Tak selang berapa lama datanglah seorang wanita paruh baya tapi masih terlihat cantik menghampiri pemuda itu dan menepuk pelan pundaknya. Karena saat wanita itu datang si pemuda sedang menunduk dalam.

Merasakan sesuatu menyentuhnya membuat sang pria menegakkan kepalanya refleks dan langsung menyeruakkan suaranya.

"Eomma"

"Ne Chanyeolie, katakan apa yang telah terjadi pada Baekhyun?"

Tanya Wanita itu tidak sabaran kepada anak laki-lakinya. Ya. pemuda tadi adalah Park Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak tahu eomma, tadi pagi dia bilang jika kepalanya pusing. Tapi dia tetap melakukan rutinitas joggingnya"

"lalu?"

"Eomma aku benar-benar tidak tahu situasi ini sungguh. Baekhyun mengalami pendarahan. Dokter juga belum dari ruangan Emergency dari tadi"

Wanita paruh baya itu menganga mendengar penjelasan putranya barusan.

"Apa maksudmu dengan pendarahan? Baekhyun terbentur sesuatu?

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Chanyeol katakan dengan jelas!" Desak ibunya penuh kekhawatiran karena melihat jawaban putranya yang berbelit-belit.

"Apa kau sudah menghubungi Eomma Baekhyun? Apa dia tahu soal ini"

Chanyeol menggeleng lagi. "Aku sudah menghubunginya tapi eomonim tidak mengangkat ponselnya. Lalu aku menghubungi rumahnya dan bibi Jung bilang jika eomonim pagi-pagi sekali melakukan penerbangan ke jepang bersama Abonim."

Belum sempat Nyonya Park buka suara, dia sudah lebih dulu di kejutkan oleh suara pintu ER Room yang terbuka. Menampilkan seorang dokter dengan baju hijau dan masker yang membungkus mulutnya. Dengan tergesa Chanyeol dan ibunya menghampiri sang Dokter.

"Sonsaengnim bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun?" Nyonya Park bersuara lebih dulu kepada sang dokter. Sepertinya wanita itu sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa kekhawatirannya lagi.

Dokter itu menghela nafas panjang dan menampilkan ekspresi menyesal yang dalam. Chanyeol yakin, sesuatu tidak beres disini.

"Maafkan kami Nyonya, kami tidak bisa menyelamatkan bayinya. pasien mengalami keguguran"

Bagai kehilangan otaknya, Park Chanyeol diam melongo menatap sang Dokter, apa maksud Dokter dengan Keguguran? Baekhyun, ap ...?

"Apa maksud Sonsaengnim B-bayi? Keguguran? Baekhyun kan, tidak ha...?"

Nyonya Park menatap Putra bungsunya yang sama terkejutnya dengan dirinya.

"..mil"

"Park Chanyeol apa ini sebenarnya?"

Tanya wanita itu bingung.

"Sonsaengnim apa maksud anda dengan Baekhyun keguguran?" Kini gilaran Chanyeol betatanya meminta penjelasan kepada Dokter itu. Karena dia tidak mengetahui apapun tentang kehamilan istrinya.

"Sudah kuduga ini sebelumnya. Jadi benar kehamilan istri anda tidak diketahui? Dan sangat disayangkan sekali karena kondisi kandungannya sangat lemah di trimester pertamanya. Maka itulah yang mengakibatkanya keguguran."

Baik Chanyeol maupun Ibunya hanya memilih diam dan mendengarkan penjelasan sang Dokter. Walau saat ini Chanyeol ingin sekali menyela perkataan si Dokter tapi pemuda itu tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Ia benar-benar bingung.

"Usia kandungannya baru memasuki usia 6 minggu, itu adalah masa dimana kandungan sangat rentan keguguran. Kurasa pasien juga tidak memperhatikan kesehatan dan memakan makanan pantangan untuk Ibu hamil. Sekali lagi ini sangat disayangkan. Tapi kami tidak bisa berbuat lebih untuk menyelamatkan janinnya. Kami sangat meminta maaf."

Dokter itu menberi jeda sekilas untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Dan berita yang sedilkit mengganggu adalah... Mungkin pasien akan mengalami kesulitan untuk mempunyai anak lagi. Ini dikarenakan sistem reproduksi pasien bisa dikatakan kurang produktif. Pasien sangat di anjurkan tidak mengalami stess berlebih. Atau itu akan benar-benar memperbesar sulitnya untuk mengandung."

Chanyeol bergerak mundur hingga tubuhnya menabrak tembok. Matanya tidak fokus menatap sekitar. Dokter sudah berpamitan beberapa menit yang lalu. Menyisakan Ibu dan dirinya disana berdiri dengan lemas. Chanyeol teringat pertengkaran kecil dengan Baekhyun yang terjadi kemarin. Masalah kecil menurut Baekhyun tapi Besar bagi Chanyeol.

_Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9.30 malam tapi Baekhyun masih sibuk di dapur apartement mereka. Baekhyun sedang asyik mengupas _ _buah apel. Gadis itu dengan telaten memotong-motong kecil apel yang baru dikupas lalu dimasukkan kedalam mixer juicer, dan menekan tombol on sampai apel itu berbutar di dalam mixer yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi jus segar. Tak lupa gadis itu menambahkan susu kental manis yang sangat banyak di dalamnya. Entahlah malam ini Baekhyun ingin sekali meminum jus segar ini. Katanya dia kelaparan. _

_"hhaaahh manis sekali" Gadis itu meringis beberapa kali merasakan sensasi manis dari jus yang baru saja ia buat itu. Senyumnya terkembang tatkala merasa kenyang. Sembari menyeka sisa jus yang menempel di bibirnya, tidak sengaja matanya menatap sebotol besar jus pare di meja depan TV yang baru saja ditinggalkan sang pemiliknya pergi. Baekhyun bergidik ngeri melihatnya, ia penasaran untuk apa Chanyeol membeli jus pahit sebesar itu. Membayangkan baunya saja membuat Baekhyun ingin muntah._

_"Huekk, dasar namja aneh!"_

_Baekhyun menatap jam dinding di atas TV sebentar. Setengah jam sudah Chanyeol pergi membeli pesanan Baekhyun tapi namja itu belum juga kembali. Dengan gusar Baekhyun menyingkap tirai rumahnya sebentar, dia menggumam kecil mendapati hujan diluar sangat deras. Perasaan bersalah tiba-tiba menghinggapinya. _

_..._

_Setengah jam yang lalu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sempat berdebat kecil. Biasa salah satu dari mereka pasti memulai perang malam itu. Baekhyun yang merengek kepada Chanyeol untuk membelikannya Yougurt, tapi mendapat penolakan keras dari suaminya. siapa yang akan sudi keluar rumah saat gerimis sedang mengelilingi kota seoul, kalian tentu tahu, betapa malasnya seorang Park Chanyeol keluar untuk menantang udara yang tidak bersahabat malam itu. Alhasil Baekhyun memaki pria itu panjang lebar dan berulang-ulang. Baekhyun menyinggung-nyinggung jika Park Chanyeol itu bukanlah suami yang baik dan tidak mengerti perasaan wanita. Lelaki payah lah, malas dan sebagainya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak keberatan sama sekali dikata-katai seperti itu. Tapi lama kelamaan telinganya panas juga karena bibir tipis Istrinya itu tetap tidak mau diam bahkan jam dindingnya sudah hampir melakukan setengah rotasi. Akhirnya dengan perasaan kesal Lelaki itu beranjak dari rumahnya dan menuruti permintaan Baekhyun pergi membelikan gadis itu minuman sialan yang menjadi favoritnya. Sebelum ia menghilang di balik pintu besi itu Chanyeol sempat membanting pintu keras-keras, sebagai bentuk kekesalannya. _

_..._

_"Apa Chanyeol kehujanan? Kurasa nanti dia akan marah padaku" Ucap Baekhyun seorang diri. Gadis itu akhirnya mendudukkkan dirinya disofa guna menunggui suaminya. Beberapa kali Baekhyun menguap dan hampir jatuh tertidur, tapi sebisa mungkin ia tahan. Setidaknya sampai suaminya kembali kerumah. _

_Tak perlu menunggu lama akhirnya pintu apartement itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok sorang Park Chanyeol yang hampir basah kuyup. Baekhyun yang merasa iba pun segera mengampiri Chanyeol dan memberikan handuk yang sudah disiapkan dari tadi untuk suaminya._

_"Park Chanyeol kau tidak membawa payunga eoh?" Tanya Baekhyun polos sambil mengambil kantong plastik di tangan Chanyeol._

_"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan Byun Baekhyun!" Ucap Chanyeol dingin sambil berlalu mengambil minum di kulkas dan membuat Baekhyun menunduk penuh sesal. _

_"Maafkan aku Chan, aku tidak tahu jika diluar akan hujan" Ujar Baekhyun lirih._

_"Kau bukannya tidak tahu, tapi kau itu tidak mau tahu. bukankah kau tadi lihat sendiri jika diluar sedang gerimis?"_

_"Aku sungguh-sungguh menyesal. Maaf ne?"_

_"Sudahlah aku tidak mau berdebat, segera habiskan minuman sialan itu. Jika perlu kau habiskan sekrat penuh!"_

_Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan kantong plastik di tangannya bergantian. Wajahnya sudah mulai tak tenang. Ia takut jika bicara nanti Chanyeol akan semakin marah. Tapi tidak mungkin dia bisa meminum semua, sekarang saja perutnya sudah merasa penuh. Ughh._

_"AKu minum satu saja ya, soalnya aku baru saja menghabiskan satu gelas jus. Aku kenyang sekali Chan" Ucap Baekhyun hati-hati sambil menggigit kecil bibirnya. Jujur dia sangat takut jika Chanyeol segera membakarnya karena marah._

_Sedangkan di hadapannya, Chanyeol dibuat melotot gemas ke arah gadis mungil itu. Namja itu membanting gelasnya ke atas meja kaca ruang makan dengan keras. _

_"Jadi kau sengaja ingin mengerjaiku Byun Baekhyun?!" Teriak Chanyeol dengan suara meninggi._

_"Tidak, itu tidak benar. Aku tidak bermaksud mengerjaimu sama sekali, sungguh"_

_"Lalu apa ini? Kau menyuruhku hujan-hujan keluar untuk membeli yougurt sedangkan kau malah menghabiskan segelas jus? Lalu apa artinya jika kau tidak mengerjaiku hah?" _

_"Park Chanyeol, aku minta maaf. Tadi aku sangat lapar. Aku belum makan sedari pulang dari Rumah Sakit"_

_"Apa katamu?Kau ini benar-benar Byun Baekhyun, bahkan aku hanya pergi 30 menit"_

_"30 menit itu lama bodoh!." Tanpa sadar Baekhyun malah membentak Chanyeol, setelah menyadari jika ia keceplosan Baekhyun segera membekap mulutnya dan menunduk. Dia hanya tidak ingin memperkeruh masalah. maka dari itu biarlah dirinya yang mengalah. _

_Toh kau memang bersalah Baekhyun!_

_"Aku minta maaf Park Chanyeol, tolong jangan marah lagi ya" Rayu Baekhyun sambil menampilkan puppy eyes andalannya. Tapi ingat, itu tidak mempan untuk Park Chanyeol._

_Namja itu bertolak pinggang dan menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, sungguh emosinya sudah siap meledak. _

_Baekhyun bahkan bisa mendengar suara Chanyeol mendesis panjang. Gadis itu semakin mengkerut. _

_"Park Chanyeol, maafkan aku! eotte?"_

_Chanyeol tetap saja tidak menjawab. Pemuda itu masih kesal. Chanyeol menimang-nimang apa yang harus dilakukan pada Baekhyun untuk memberinya pelajaran. Dan tak berapa lama ide briliant menghinggapi otaknya. Chanyeol menampilkan seringaian mengerikan kepada Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjap lucu memandangnya._

_"Jadi kau benar-benar ingin ku maafkan?"_

_Mendengar jawaban Chanyeol seakan memberikan harapan kecil untuknya, segera ia menganggukkan kepalanya semangat. Tidak tahukah Baekhyun, maksud seringain dari Park Chanyeol tadi. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"APAAAAA? Apa kau gila Park Chanyeol? Kau menyuruhku meminum racun ini!?" Tunjuk Baekhyun horror pada sebotol penuh Jus hijau di hadapannya._

_Sedangkan Chanyeol malah duduk sambil menyilangkan kakinya santai di atas sofa tak jauh dari Baekhyun berdiri. _

_"Oh ayolah Baek, jangan berlebihan. Itu hanya jus pare. Kau tidak akan mati jika meminumnya" _

_Balas Chanyeol tak berperasaan tapi terkesan santai. Padahal Baekhyun sudah keringat dingin._

_"Tidak-tidak, ajukan penawaran yang lain. Jangan ini! Park Chanyeol aku tidak bisa meminum jus pahit itu" _

_Chanyeol beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menatap Baekhyun mengintimidasi. _

_"Tidak ada penawaran lain. Jika kau tidak mau meminumnya maka jangan harap aku akan memaafkanmu.! Dan lagi, aku tidak akan mau berbicara padamu seterusnya"_

_Baekhyun sweatdrop di tempatnya. Dia bimbang antara memilih meminum jus itu atau tidak di maafkan oleh Chanyeol. Jujur Baekhyun memang merasa bersalah dan ia tidak mau Chanyeol mendiamkannya nanti. Akhirnya dengan berat hati ia memilih mengambil sebotol jus pare di dahapannya dengan tangan gemetar._

_Jika dia tidak menjadi pihak yang bersalah disini mungkin Baekhyun sudah melempar remot TV pada namja dihadapannya yang sedang menatapnya sambil menahan tawa itu. Dengan jahil Chanyeol meneriaki Baekhyun, bermaksud memberi semangat. Mengetahui Baekhyun sudah keringat dingin membuka botol jus itu. _

_"Byun Baekhyun...!Byun Baekhyun..! Byun Baekhyun..!Byun Baekhyun!"_

_Sambil menutup hidungnya Baekhyun masih sempat melotot ke arah Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol tersenyum semakin lebar._

_"One Shot... One Shot... One Shot" Teriak Chanyeol lagi saat Baekhyun mulai meneguk jus pahit itu hampir setengah. _

_Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Baekhyun tersiksa karena ingin muntah. Tapi Chanyeol masih mengancam gadis itu agar meneguk minumannya lagi hingga kandas. _

_"Habiskan Baek, atau aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!" _

_Oh, wajah Baekhyun sudah membiru semua. Gadis itu bahkan sudah oleng seperti orang mabuk. Membuat Chanyeol semakin semangat tertawa, bahkan sekarang sudah bertepuk tangan heboh bak orang gila._

_Baekhyun diam beberapa menit menetralisir tenggorokannya yang baru saja dimasuki cairan hijau nan pahit itu. Dia biasa saja sampai hampir sepuluh detik berlalu. Tapi setelah itu Baekhyun tidak mampu lagi menampung sesuatu dalam perutnya yang sudah bergejolak. Gadis itu buru-buru lari tunggang langgang ke arah kamar mandi dan memuntahkan semua isi perutnya kedalam kloset. Sungguh, jika kau melihat Baekhyun sekarang pasti kalian akan merasa iba. Baekhyun sudah merosot kelantai karena merasa sangat mual._

_"Hoooekkkk...Hoeeekkk...Hoeeekk"_

_Tapi berbeda dengan Namja yang berstatus sebagai Suaminya itu. Chanyeol malah tertawa sangat keras hingga suaranya menggema diseluruh penjuru ruangan. Seakan tidak takut jika kemudian didatangi tetangganya karena membuat keributan dimalam hari. Chanyeol seakan sudah buta, dia benar-benar menikmati Baekhyun yang tersiksa karena Jus pare miliknya._

_"HAHAHAHAH... aigooo!malam ini benar-benar menyenangkan" Chanyeol bergumam tak berperasaan lalu melesatkan kakinya kedalam kamar dan membungkus tubuhnya dalam selimut._

_"Selamat malam Baekkie, kkkkk"_

_._

_._

_._

_. _

Chanyeol merosot kelantai dingin itu begitu ia mengingat tindakan keterlaluan yang telah dirinya perbuat. Berulang kali ia menahan nafasnya yang tercekat. Ini adalah 100% kesalahannya.

"Eomma ini salahku!" Ucapnya lirih dengan pandangan kosong.

.

.

.

.

Dua hari berlalu setelah Baekhyun masuk rumah sakit. Gadis itu terlihat sangat kurus dan kacau. Mata cekung dengan lingkaran hitam disekitar matanya dan pipi tirus yang membuat semua orang akan memandang prihatin. Pasalnya setelah ia sadarkan diri dua hari yang lalu dan dipindahkan ke ruang inap, Baekhyun tidak mau memakan apapun. Gadis itu sudah mendengar semua tentang dirinya, dan bayinya yang kehilangan nyawa bahkan sebelum melihat dunia. Tidak bisa dipungkiri itu membuat Baekhyun sangat terpukul mengetahui fakta jika ia telah kehilangan bayinya. Yang lebih membuatnya menyesal adalah karena dengan bodoh dia tidak mengetahui jika dirinya sedang mengandung.

Hari ini Ibunya baru datang dari Jepang dan segera menuju ke Rumah Sakit untuk menjenguk putri satu-satunya yang sedang di rawat Inap. Nyonya Byun sedikit terlambat karena ia sedang pergi mengurus peerusahaan dengan suaminya di luar Negeri.

Wanita paruh baya itu menatap Chanyeol sebentar lalu di alihkan pada putrinya yang sedang duduk bertumpu kepala ranjang. Baekhyun tidak menyadari jika Ibunya datang, gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya. Nyonya Byun mendekat dan menyadarkan Baekhyun. Tanpa sepatah katapun kedua Ibu dan anak itu saling pandang. Baekhyun yang memulai, gadis itu tak kuasa membendung kesedihannya lagi saat melihat wajah tua Ibunya. Ia Menangis.

"Baekhyun. Apa yang terjadi padamu nak? Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa kehilangan bayimu?"

Nyonya Byun mengomel tapi tangannya meraih Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. Mereka menangis dengan kencang bersama.

Chanyeol juga melihat tubuh Baekhyun yang sampai terguncang karena tangisannya. Hatinya semakin teriris.

Nyonya Byun kemudian menatap lekat putrinya, raut kecewa jelas tergambar pada wajahnya. Dia tidak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin anaknya itu begitu ceroboh. Tanpa sadar tangannya memegang bahu Baekhyun dan sedikit mengguncangnya. Tapi Baekhyun tetap tidak bergeming.

"Kau ini wanita Baek, bagaimana bisa kau seceroboh ini. Mana ada wanita yang tidak mengetahui jika dirinya sedang hamil. Kenapa kau tidak mau memperhatikan dirimu huh?"

Nyonya Byun berbicara penuh emosi, membuat Baekhyun menangis semakin keras, tapi tak membalas sedikit pun.

"Eomonim ini bukan salah Baekhyun, tolong jangan menyalahkannya lagi. Ini adalah salahku. Aku tidak bisa menjaga anakku. Maafkan aku." Chanyeol datang dan mendekat, pemuda itu menunduk dalam di hadapan Ibu mertuanya. Sungguh demi apapun ia tidak tega melihat Baekhyun semakin terpuruk karena disalahkan Ibunya sendiri.

Kemudian satu-satunya Ibu disitu tak bisa lagi membendung tangisnya. Ia memilih berlari keluar sebelum ia khilaf dan membuat putrinya semakin bersedih.

Chanyeol duduk di tepi ranjang Baekhyun dengan segera menarik tubuh ringkih istrinya ke dalam pelukan erat. Tapi tetap saja Baekhyun tidak merespon. Chanyeol semakin merasa buruk mengingat dua hari ini tak mendengar suara Baekhyun sedikit pun. Pemuda itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan mencium puncak kepala Baekhyun sesekali.

"Maafkan aku Baek, Aku bukanlah suami yang baik"

Chanyeol mendengar Baekhyun terisak dalam dekapnya. Ia tidak perduli sekalipun kemejanya basah oleh Air mata. ia ingin hanya menenangkan Istrinya.

"Aku tidak bisa menjaga anakku, Aku Appa yang buruk. Komohon maafkan aku. Maafkan aku!"

Berkali-kali ia meminta maaf. Berkali-kali juga ia mendengar tangisan Baekhyun yang kian menyayat hatinya. Chanyeol merasakan tangan kecil membalas pelukannya. Hingga telinganya mendengar suara Baekhyun untuk pertama kali setelah dua hari itu.

"Ini salah ku, hikss," Ucap Baekhyun lirih.

Dan sebutir air mata lolos dari kedua mata Park Chanyeol. Namja itu ikut menangis dalam diam.

.

.

.

.

.

**1 year Later...**

Seorang Dokter yeoja dengan tubuh ramping sedang berkutat dengan pekerjaannya di depan komputer untuk mendata hasil diagnosis para pasiennya hari ini. Dokter itu membenahi sedikit kacamata baca nya yang sedang bertengger manis dihidung mancung nya itu.

Dokter itu menghentikan sejenak pekerjaannya saat mendengar Ponsel di atas nakas tak jauh darinya bergetar. Sekedar meraih ponselnya dan mengecek sebuah pesan singkat untuknya. Yeoja itu menyunggingkan senyum yang teramat manis saat membaca isi pesan tersebut.

**From : Channie **

**Aku harap kau tidak lupa dengan nanti malam. Aku menunggumu Pukul 8, jika terlambat maka aku akan langsung pergi. **

Dokter manis itu terkikik geli membaca pesan singkat yang berisi peringatan dan ancaman yang di peruntukkan untuknya. Entahlah, ia hanya merasa lucu saja. Bagaimana pun setiap ia membuat janji orang itu selalu mengancam akan meninggalkanya, namun faktanya dia akan tetap menunggu sampai dirinya datang. Walau setelahnya pasti di bungai dengan ocehan panjang sepanjang jembatan sungai Han.

Secepat kilat jemari lentiknya menulis pesan balasan untuk si pengirim.

**To : Channie **

**Aku kira hari ini pekerjaan ku banyak, tapi aku akan usahakan yang terbaik untuk malam ini. **_**Yaksokk! **_**Jadi Tunggu aku ^^**

Setelah menyelesaikan acara membalas pesan, yeoja itu meletak kan kembali ponsel putihnya ke atas nakas. Yeoja itu mengela nafas panjang dan menyandarkan pundaknya kebelakang kursi tempatnya duduk. Pikirannya menerawang semua hal yang sudah ia lewati setahun terkhir ini. Perjodohan yang sebelumnya ia tolak mentah-mentah malah membuahkan berbagai kenangan yang sangat manis, menurutnya. Hingga tanpa sadar hari ini usia pernikahannya memasuki Anniversary ke satu. Yeoja itu -Baekhyun- sangat merasa bahagia dengan hidupnya. Dia merasa sangat bersyukur memiliki Chanyeol sebagai suaminya.

Baekhyun menyeruput cairan hitam pekat di dakat meja sebelahnya. Lihat lah karena sangking fokus nya dengan data-data pasien, gadis itu sampai membiarkan Kopi yang semulanya panas itu menjadi dingin. Dengan tidak berselera Baekhyun meletakkan kembali gelas kopinya dan memilih melanjutkan pekerjaan nya. Ingat, dia harus segera merampungkan tugasnya jika ingin pulang cepat.

Namun tak berapa lama Baekhyun mulai mengerjakan pekerjaan nya lagi. Dokter muda itu di ganggu oleh suara seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangannya. Tanpa menoleh Baekhyun mempersilahkan orang itu masuk.

Dan masuklah lah seorang suster bertubuh tinggi nan ramping menghampiri sang Dokter.

"Byun Sonsaeng, ada berita gawat"

Kata Suster cantik itu panik. Baekhyun sontak segera menolehkan wajahnya memasang wajah penasaran namun juga kekhawatiran.

"Apa yang terjadi suster Shin?"

"Ada kebakaran terjadi pada simpang 4 di Yongsan. Dan Kita mendapat tugas mendatangi lokasi kejadian. Han Sonsaeng sudah bersiap-siap, kita juga harus segera berangkat. Mereka memperkirakan banyak korban disana. Mengingat tempat itu adalah apartement susun"

Baekhyun melirik Jam di atas mejanya sebentar. Itu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan kurang sepuluh menit, yang berarti jika jam kerjanya akan segera berakhir. Ditambah ia sudah ada janji. Tapi ia tidak mau egois. Dirinya adalah Dokter. Ia sudah disumpah untuk mementingkan nyawanya orang lain dibandingkan dirinya sendiri. Bahkan jika ia harus turun ke medan perang sekalipun Baekhyun tetap harus pergi karena Pasien membutuhkannya.

"Apa Jung Sonsaeng belum datang?"

Suster itu menggeleng keras. "Belum, makanya kami mencari anda Byun Sonsaeng, kami tidak bisa menghubungi Jung Sonsaeng" Jelas Suster Shin lagi.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya panjang sebelum berdiri dari tempatnya duduk.

"Baiklah kita pergi sekarang!"

Akhirnya setelah menekan sedikit keraguannya Baekhyun segera beranjak keluar sambil menggelung rambutnya tinggi. Baekhyun berjalan sambil terburu-buru menuju Ambulance yang sedang menunggunnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun benar-benar panik saat melihat sendiri bagaimana kobaran api itu melahap semua bangunan yang berada disekitarnya. Bahkan pemadam kebakaran yang ada disana pun terlihat sangat kerepotan. Banyak bala penyelamat yang dikerahkan untuk mengamankan manusia yang masih terjebak di dalam Rumah.

Baekhyun menoleh saat merasa di panggil oleh seorang wanita berumur. Wanita itu terlihat berantakan, dan terlihat mendapatkan sedikit luka bakar pada kakinya. Melihat itu Baekhyun segera berlari menghampiri tubuh si wanita.

"Ahjumma, Ahjumma tidak papa? tahan sebentar!"

Baekhyun sudah berteriak kalang kabut, pasalnya dia tidak melihat rombongan timnya disekitar sini.

"EMERGENCY... EMERGENCY..."

Berkali-kali Baekhyun berteriak tapi tetap saja tidak membuahkan hasil. Akhirnya Baekhyun berdiri dan hendak berlari memanggil bantuan. Namun wanita paruh baya itu menjegal tangannya dan menarik nya agar Baekhyun berbalik.

"Tolong! Tolong selamatkan Bayi ku. Dia masih di dalam. Kumohon"

"Apa? B-Bayi? Akau akan menyuruh mereka menemukan bayimu. Tapi ahjumma harus mendapatkan pertolongan lebih dulu" Baekhyun kembali ingin berdiri, tapi lagi-lagi wanita itu menariknya hingga tubuh Baekhyun sejajar dengan wajah lusuhnya.

"Jangan hiraukan aku. Selamatkan bayi itu segera. Jangan biarkan ia mati"

**DEG... **

_**mati... **_kata-kata itu seakan membius Baekhyun hingga tak berkutik. Gadis itu malah diam membatu ditempatnya. Membiarkan wanita paruh baya itu menangis sejadi-jadinya karena tak kunjung mendapat respon berarti. Hingga rombongan tim dari Rumah sakit datang menghampirinya lalu membawa tubuh penuh luka wanita itu untuk mendapat pertolongan pertama. Baekhyun masih tak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Sonsaengnim..."

satu kali

"Sonsaengnim..."

dua kali.

Suster itu dibuat heran dengan keadaan Baekhyun yang mematung seperti boneka. Beberapa kali suster itu mengguncang bahu Dokter itu pelan.

"Sonsaengnim!"

Berhasil. Baekhyun seakan kembali kealam sadarnya. Tanpa menoleh kearah sampingnya . Baekhyun tergopoh-gopoh ia membawa tubuh mungilnya mendekat pada kobaran Api. Meninggalkan suster yang menatapnya tak berkedip keheranan.

Baekhyun berteriak-teriak tidak tentu arah. Gadis itu terus teringat perkataan wanita yang baru saja menghampirinya tadi. Jika di dalam rumah yang penuh api itu masih terdapat seorang bayi kecil tak berdosa. Demi Tuhan. Mendengar kata **Mati **seolah membuat Baekhyun menjadi gila. Baekhyun kembali berteriak-teriak lagi agar segera ada yang menolong bayi yang masih terkurung api disana.

"Tuan, tolong selamatkan bayi didalam sana. Ibu nya bilang jika Bayinya masih berada disana Cepat Selamat kan bayi itu"

"Maaf Sonsaengnim kami sudah mencari bayi itu, tapi tidak ketemu. Dan api sudah semakin besar. Kami pasti kesulitan"

"AAPAAAA?! lalu apa kalian akan membiarkan bayi itu mati terpanggang didalam sana. Baiklah jika kalian tidak mau maka aku yang akan pergi menyelamatkannya sendiri"

Baekhyun berlari menantang api. Dia benar-benar gila jika ingin menerobos kobaran api itu seorang diri.

"Byun Sonsaeng. Apa yang kau lakukan" Teriak suster Shin melihat tingkah nekat Baekhyun.

Gadis mungil itu tak mengindahkan teriakan-teriakan yang diperuntuk kan untuknya. Tapi dia malah terlihat menulikan pendengarannya. Baekhyun mungkin saja akan hangus terpanggang api jika saja ia masih nekat menyelamatkan bayi itu.

Untung saja sebelum ia benar-benar memasuki rumah terbakar Seorang petugas pemadam kebakaran berlari kearah tim medis membawa seorang bayi mungil. Seketika itu juga Baekhyun merasa sebuah embun mengguyur tubuhnya. Ia merasa sangat Lega.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terlihat kesusahan berlari menggunakan Heels nya. Sebenarnya percuma saja dia berlari sampai kakinya patah pun. Byun Baekhyun tetap terlambat. Tidak, Bahkan sangat Terlambat!

Baekhyun tidak lupa sedikitpun dengan janji nya malam ini dengan Chanyeol. Ia telat karena sedang bertugas. Tapi tetap saja ia akan dicaci maki Oleh suaminya yang bisa berubah menjadi seperti ahjumma-ahjumma lembeng yang tidak bisa menutup mulutnya jika sudah marah. Chanyeol juga telah meninggalkan kurang lebih empat puluh empat panggilan tak terjawab di ponselnya. Oh Tiiiidak hari ini adalah Anniversary pernikahannya. Dan Baekhyun menghancurkan semuanya.

Matanya ia pendarkan ke seluruh penjuru kafe tempatnya ia membuat janji tadi. Namun nihil. Dia tidak menemukan sosok tinggi suaminya, yang sudah berulang kali ia kecewakan. Malah aneh jika Chanyeol masih menunggu disini. Ia bahkan telat selama 2 jam lebih tigapuluh tujuh menit. Akhirnya Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya panjang sekali. Dengan berat hati ia meninggalkan kafe dengan perasaan campur aduk. Baekhyun tidak siap jika harus bertengkar dengan Chanyeol malam ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau menyuruhku kemari. Demi Tuhan ini sudah sangat malam. Kau seharusnya tidur dan tidak berkeluyuran di dalam bar seperti ini"

Kris sedang mengomeli gadis cantik dihadapannya yang terang-terangan menelpon menyuruh ia datang menemui gadis itu. Astaga, ini tengah malam dan Kris (lagi-lagi) harus membohongi Luhan karena pergi malam-malam, dengan alasan yang sama berulang-ulang. (menemui teman lama) Jadi bisa dimaklumi jika esoknya Luhan akan marah pada Kris dan tidak mau berbicara pada Pria keturunan bule itu sampai beberapa hari.

"AKu hanya merindukan teman lama ku. Apa aku salah?"

Tanya Gadis itu innocent tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun karena telah mengganggu ketentaraman seseorang.

"Kukira kau akan tersesat lagi. makanya kau menelponku malam-malam begini"

"Itu tidak mungkin terjadi Kris. Apa kau lupa setahun yang lalu aku sudah pernah berkunjung ke korea"

"Terserah sajalah. Tapi sebenarnya apa mau mu sampai membuatmu datang kemari lagi?"

Kris tampaknya sedikit melunak pada gadis cantik dihadapannya itu. Terlihat dari cara bicara nya yang mulai terkesan bersahabat.

gadis itu tersenyum sangat manis sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari kris.

"Aku akan menetap lama di Korea. Kalau waktu itu aku hanya beberapa hari saja maka sekarang aku akan tinggal lebih lama disini, mungkin setahun, dua tahun atau bahkan bertahun-tahun"

"Apa maksudmu? Dan kenapa kau mau menetap di Korea?"

"Papa menyuruhku menemui sepupu ku disini. Lagi pula aku juga sudah lama ingin menjadi artis di kota yang menakjubkan ini"

"Apa katamu? Artis?" Kris dibuat penasaran oleh jawaban gadis itu. Dan namja itu berfikir jika perkataan itu hanya gurauan.

"Iya Kris, aku sudah memulai debut ku di China beberapa bulan yang lalu. Apa kau tidak tahu aku ini seorang model sekarang!"

Gadis itu merengut lucu karena Kris malah telihat mengejeknya.

"Hahahah... kau tetap tidak berubah anak kecil!" Ujar Kris gemas sambil mengacak lembut gadis itu. Membuat si gadis semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Jangan di acak, kau membuat tatanan rambutku menjadi berantakan!"

"_Arra-arra... _Jadi bisa kau katakan siapa nama sepupu mu itu"

"Eummhh namanya Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun"

"S-siapa?"

.

.

.

.

.

Hampir dua puluh menit sudah Gadis yang memiliki tinggi badan sekitar 164 (maaf saya kurangi sepuluh wew) centimeter itu masih tidak mau menyerah untuk mengusik tidur namja jangkung yang sedang bergelung didalam selimut putih nan tebal. Pokoknya hari ini bisa tidak bisa ia harus meminta maaf pada suaminya. Atau ia tidak bisa tidur sama sekali malam ini.

Seperti anak kecil yang tidak dijatah uang jajan oleh ibunya. Baekhyun terus saja menarik-narik kaos Chanyeol yang kelihatan mencuat dari balik selimut itu terus-terusan. Dia berjanji tidak akan berhenti sampai Chanyeol menghiraukannya. Walaupun hanya dicaci makipun tak apa. Asalkan Chanyeol tidak mendiamkan nya, itu sudah cukup.

"Chan... Berbicaralah padaku. Jangan hanya diam saja! Chan... aku terima jika kau marah-marah dan mengataiku apapun asal kau tidak diam saja seperti ini. Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee"

Chanyeol malah menutup kupingnya menggunakan bantal dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada selimut lembut itu.

Tapi bukan Baekhyun namanya kalau menyerah secepat itu. Baekhyun malah dengan berani menaiki tubuh Chanyeol dan menarik selimutnya hingga terjatuh.

Akhirnya pemuda itu bangun juga. Karena tidak tahan dengan kelakuan absurd Istrinya. Baekhyun yang awalnya masih berada di atasnya pun terjungkal kebelakang saat tiba-tiba tubuh tinggi itu memaksa duduk.

"Awwuuh, appo" Rintih Baekhyun sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terbentur kepala ranjang.

Chanyeol hanya menatapnya malas dan dan mengacak rambutnya kesal.

"kau ini Ya Byun Baekhyun Jinjja!. Tak bisakah sekali saja tidak membuat orang menunggu hahh?"

Tunjuk pemuda itu tepat di wajah imut Baekhyun. Dengan susah payah gadis itu mencoba bangun dari posisinya. Jari tangan Chanyeol yang hampir mengenai matanya itu pun ia sisihkan perlahan.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Tadi aku harus ikut menangani korban Kebakaran Chan, makanya aku terlambat datang. Ayolah jangan merajuk seperti gadis PMS begitu"

"YA! kau malah mengataiku gadis sedang PMS. Kau benar-benar menantang ku ya?"

"Ani- Ani, Aniyaaa. Aku hanya menceritakan faktanya. Bagaimanapun juga aku adalah Dokter jadi menyelamatkan nyawa orang itu lebih penting dari apapun. Apalagi tadi ada seorang bayi yang hampir terbakar bersama api. Aku sungguh-sungguh tak tega melihatnya! Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika Bayi itu mati Chan"

Terdengar nada sedih dari bibir Baekhyun. dan Chanyeol tahu betul jika Baekhyun masih sangat memikirkan kejadian yang menimpanya setahun lalu. Saat ia kehilangan bayinya. Seketika membuat Chanyeol merasa luluh dan menahan diri agar tidak memarahi gadis mungilnya.

"Aishhh jinjja. Aku benar-benar kecewa padamu. Aku bahkan sudah menyiapkan ini jauh-jauh hari. Tapi kau malah menghancurkannya"

"Mianhae, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Biar aku yang menggantikanmu membuat acara untuk kita besok malam _eotte_?"

"Tidak perlu, besok itu artinya sudah bukan hari Anniversary kita lagi. Bodoh!"

Baekhyun mendengus, lagi-lagi ia dikatai Bodoh. "Setidak nya harus ada acara dari pada tidak sama sekali kan?" Ucapnya sedikit emosi.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab tentang ini"

"Astaga orang ini... Haaihh bukankan aku bilang aku akan mengantinya, lalu katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku pasti akn menurutinya untuk mu" Baekhyun malah yang terlihat marah. Sepertinya Chanyeol berhasil menjebaknya.

"Kau yakin akan melakukannya?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya mendapat tatapan aneh dari suaminya. Namun segera ia tampik jauh-jauh pikiran negativ itu.

"Tentu saja" jawab Baekhyun mantap.

Akhirnya!

Mendengar jawaban Istrinya membuat pria itu tersenyum puas. Segera ia memulai rencana awal. Yang sontak membuat Mata Sipit Baekhyun membulat sempurnya.

Chanyeol menyentak kasar kemeja yang membalut tubuh Baekhyun. Bahkan kancing-kancingnya berhamburan tak beraturan. Akibat ulah nya barusan kini menyisakan Baekhyun yang hampir naked hanya memakai bra berwarna biru yang menutupi dadanya. Karena kaget Baekhyun segera menutupi dadanya dengan kedua tangannya. Dan berteriak nyaring.

"YAAA! PARK CHANYEOL! MESUMMMMMM! Apa yang kau lakukaaaaaaannn!?"

segera Chanyeol bungkam gadis itu menggunakan tangan besarnya dan mendorong tubuh Baekhyun hingga terlentang dengan posisi tertindih.

"Kau sengaja ingin membuat tetanggamu bangun eoh?"

"Ta-tapi apa yang kau lakukan? kau merusak kemeja kesayanganku"

"Besok akan ku belikan yang sama dengan itu. Bahkan jika mau aku akan membelinya selusin. Jadi sekarang diam dan nikmati hukuman mu!"

"A-Apa?"

"Kita tidak mungkin tak melakukan apapun untuk merayakan hari Anniversary pernikahan kan?"

Tidak perlu menunggu Jawaban Baekhyun kini Chanyeol sudah membungkam bibir tipis istrinya dengan bibir tebal nan sexy miliknya. Saat ini Chanyeol sedang mencium penuh nafsu dan mencumbui istrinya. Membuat si empunya hanya bisa melenguh saat dengan lihai Lidah Chanyeol mengabsen seluruh rongga hangatnya. Ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama karena si namja merasa tidak ada penolakan. Malah si gadis terlihat menikmatinya. Terbukti dari jari-jari mungilnya terselip di sela-sela rambut hitam Park Chanyeol. Sambil terus berpagutan tangan Chanyeol yang menganggur melepaskan kaitan Bra Baekhyun hingga membuat kain berwarna biru muda itu merosot hingga ke bawah. Menyisakan dada Baekhyun yang tak terbungkus apapun.

Seolah mabuk oleh ciuman dalam itu. Baekhyun membiarkan apapun yang Chanyeol lakukan pada tubuh nya. Tidak berminat sedikitpun menolaknya. Baekhyun merinding saat tangan besar Chanyeol mengelus pelan dadanya. Dan sedikit mengejang saat tak sengaja jemari itu menyentuh pucuk nipple nya.

"Euuuuughhhhh.." Akhirnya desahan seksi itu lolos juga dari bibir tipis Baekhyun. Saat belaian di dadanya menjadi sebuah remasan cukup kasar dengan tempo yang berubah-ubah. Seperti menghasilkan sengatan listrik ribuan volt kedalam tubuhnya. Baik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saat ini sudah terlena oleh nafsu mereka masing-masing.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari keduanya sudah full naked saat ini. Tangan Chanyeol yang tadinya bermain-main di dada sang istri kini merambat turun menuju paha mulus Baekhyun. Mengelusnya menghasilkan gerakan sensual. Sedangkan bibirnya yang menganggur sedang mengerjai leher putih gadisnya.

Baekhyun tak kuasa lagi untuk menahan desahan eksotis. Berkali-kali Baekhyun di buat gila oleh sentuhan Chanyeol pada dadanya. Dan sekarang Baekhyun dengan jelas merasakan sesuatu yang basah sedang menyelubungi nipple nya dan membuat benda kecil itu semakin memerah dan mengeras. Ya, Park Chanyeol menggantikan tangannya dengan mulutnya. Mengemut benda kecil imut itu dengan rakus.

"AAAkkkhhh ... Chaaaannnnnn...sssshhhhhhh..."

Tak hanya mulutnya yang sibuk pada dada sang istri. Kini jari-jarinya sukses mengoyak bagian dalam Baekhyun. Jari-jari panjang Chanyeol sedang bermain liar di kewanitaan Baekhyun.

"AAAakkkhhhh... SSakittt"

Jerit Baekhyun tatkala merasakan jemari panjang itu menerobos masuk kedalam tubuh bawahnya.

Chanyeol yang menyadari Baekhyun bergerak gelisah segera kembali melahap bibir manis sang Istri, memagut, menyesap dan bahkan menggigit kecil disaat Baekhyun hanya pasif saja tidak ada tanda-tanda membalas ciumannya. Entahlah sepertinya Chanyeol terlalu banyak menuntut malam ini.

Dengan lihai lidah itu sudah merayap disekitar kuping Baekhyun. Meniupnya lembut sambil membisikkan sesuatu pada istrinya.

"Kau harus siap untuk beberapa ronde kedepan"

.

.

.

.

.

Namja itu tidur dalam posisi terlentang. Batinnya tadi dia tidur dengan nyaman tapi kenapa sekarang ia merasa ada beban berat yang menapak di dada polosnya. Dengan mata masih setengah terpejam namja itu memicing untuk melihat apa gerangan yang menindih dadanya. Setengah kesadarannya mulai terkumpul saat melihat mata Baekhyun mentapnya dengan jarak yang lumayan dekat.

Saat ini Baekhyun sedang menumpukan dagu pada kedua tangannya di atas dada polos milik sang suami. Bukan bermaksud membangunkan suaminya. Tapi gadis itu sedang mengalami gangguan sulit tidur yang biasa disebut dengan Insomnia. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya lucu saat mendapati Chanyeol membuka matanya. Sepertinya suami tampannya itu terusik akan kelakuannya.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sekilas lalu menatap jam yang terpajang rapi di dinding kamarnya. Dahi itu mengernyit mendapati bahwa ini masih terlalu dini untuk bangun. Hei, sekarang masih pukul 2:30 pagi. Apa-apan gadis itu malah cengar-cengir menatap dirinya -batin Chanyeol- . Apa Baekhyun sedang berusaha menggodanya?

Oh! singkirkan otak mesummu Park Chanyeol!

Chanyeol heran apa Baekhyun tidak kelelahan setelah pertempuran beronde-rendo barusan. Jika benar, sepertinya ia merasa tersinggung. Pasalnya ia yang laki-laki saja sudah merasa sangat payah. Chanyeol membuka suaranya, gemas juga ditatap seperti itu oleh Istrinya, dan Heiiii jangan lupakan dada Baekhyun yang sama polos dengan dirinya itu menempel padanya. Itu jelas menghadirkan sensasi yang emmmm... WAOW!

"Ada apa? kenapa belum tidur euh?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku terus terbayang-bayang ini dari tadi"

"Mwo? apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Baekhyun bergerak ingin megubah posisi menjadi duduk. Tapi ia segera sadar kalau ia masih dalam keadaan polos. Akhirnya kerena malu Baekhyun memilih posisi tidur lagi, kesamping menghadap Sang suami.

"Park Chanyeol... eummm... kurasa aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu"

Ujar Baekhyun lirih, dihiasi rona merah di pipi yang masih terlihat jelas walau pencahayaan remang begini.

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Lalu menatap lekat wajah cantik Baekhyun.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apanya? aku ingin bertanya, sekarang bagaimana dengan dirimu?"

Jawab Baekhyun kesal. Kerena Chanyeol terlihat bertele-tele.

"Tidurlah ini masih pagi dan belum waktunya untuk bangun. Selamat malam!" Putus Chanyeol singkat lalu memilih membungkus tutuhnya lagi kedalam selimut.

Menyisakan Baekhyun yang mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Ia bahkan sudah membuang separo gengsinya untuk mengakui perasaan nya pada Suaminya lebih dulu. Sungguh ia merasa sangat memalukan sekarang. Dengan kesal ia mencubit perut Chanyeol dari luar selimut. Dan mulai ikut memejamkan matanya.

"_Awww!" (rintihan Chanyeol akibat cubitan Baekhyun) _

"Selamat malam!"

Sedangkan di dalam selimut pemuda itu tak henti-hentinya tersenyum mendengar pengakuan mengejutkan dari Baekhyun. Dan sepertinya sekarang insomnia itu menular kepadanya. Chanyeol sama sekali tak bisa memejamkan matanya kembali. Kalimat Baekhyun terus berputar-putar di kepalanya sudah seperti kaset rusak. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak sangat kencang. Dia tidak tahu kenapa ini. Tapi satu yang jelas ia yakini. Jika ia sedang jatuh Cinta.

Dengan hati-hati Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang sempit Baekhyun. Mengira Baekhyun sudah tertidur. Pemuda itu menarik tubuh gadisnya hingga lebih merapat padanya.

"Nado Saranghae Byun Baekhyun"~

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued...**

**Aigoooo~ jangan getok saya. ppppfffttt lagi-lagi bikin NC nanggung. peaceee... 'V**

**Sumveh sebenarnya saya gak niat sedikitpun nyempilin NC pada ff saya. saya takut bikin ceritanya jadi kacau aurrww. Tapi jika mengingat FF ini datar-datar aja makanya dengan soak saya bumbuhi ****lada merica dan sedikit ****lemon di dalamnya #plak. Maaf yaa, semoga gak ilfeel sama ff nya terlebih sama saya. muehehehe**

**Thanks banget buat idenya ini. Demi Tuhan serasa dapet ilham yang guede banget dari Allah SWT. Sukses bikin otak saya jalan mulus dengan berbagai moment ChanBaek nya berseliweran. Entahlah mungkin Allah udah sedikit bosen men skip(?) imajinasi saya tentang ChanBaek. -abaikan-**

**Adakah yang kecewa sama Chap ini? #banyak**

**Maaf belum bisa menghadirkan konflik nya tepat sasaran. Tapi jika kalian cermati ada sedikit yang nempil di chap ini looo. Oiya sedikit himbauan ajan deh. Takut-takut ada yang bener-bener kejadian. Misal minta moment si ini sama si itu lah si itu sama ini lah #plak jadi pencerahaan aja. Couple yang lain disini cuma buat refreshing aja. Gak maksud bikin konflik mereka panjang-panjang karena intinya FF ini pure ChanBaek. Jadi hanya fokus sama mereka berdua. Oke? Paham kan readers nim? **

**Thanks banget buat yang masih setia Review. Kalian tetap teman baik saya #throwlove**

**Sebenenernya agak sedih gak ketulungan nih, karena beberapa dari kalian sudah tidak menganggapku. Kalian tidak lagi meninggalkan Review untuk FF nya, hiks... sedih lo beneran. Walau emang sedari awal saya gak maksa buat Review. Tapi mbok yo kasihan sama saya. Kadang mau lanjutin itu agak takut karena lihat review menyusut dan buat saya berfikir 'kirain udah gak suka sama storynya' Tapi begitu liet viewernya Asdfghjkl bikin saya nyesek sumpah. Maaf bukan nya saya gak tahu diri tapi apa salahnya berbagi? Saya selalu usahain update dengan Chap panjang mengesampingkan waktu istirahat saya agar bikin readers nim seneng. Tapi yaaa beginilah adanya. Atau mungkin storynya bener-bener ancur ya?**

**Aih sudahlah saya coba ikhlas.**

**Mengingat**_**, I didn't ever thinking to be real Author... I just take a Fun at part of my Life...**_

**Intinya jika saya udah merasa hobby (menulis) ini gak lagi menyenangkan. Saya akan hiatus. Maaf *bow* **

**For you who kindly heart**

**Review (maybe)**

**Annyeong~**


	9. Chapter 9

**You're mine™**

**Main cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol ChanBaek**

**Other cast : Kyungsoo, Sehun, Kai, Luhan, Kris dll**

**Genre : Romance, Marriage, Drama **

**Rate : T**

**WARNING! typo(s) GS GENDERSWITCH, yang tidak suka GS mohon tidak membaca. No Bash No Blame**

**DISCLAIMER: Semua chara milik Tuhan, ibu, bapak, agensi masing masing, aku hanya meminjam nama doank (berharap Baekhyun jadi milik saya #plak)**

...

Seperti biasanya Baekhyun akan tetap mau repot-repot meluangkan waktu setengah jamnya di pagi buta untuk sekedar berlari kecil mengelilingi kompleks perumahannya. Keringat yang bercucuran ditubuh rampingnya adalah yang terbaik pagi itu.

Tidak ada aktifitas di pagi hari yang lebih menyenangkan bagi Baekhyun selain pergi jogging. Bagi Baekhyun jogging adalah sarapan paginya yang paling bergizi. Olah raga ringan yang masih banyak segelintir orang malas untuk melakukannya.

Contohnya adalah namja bernama Park. Suaminya yang tampan itu tidak akan pernah mau diajak olahraga. Beribu kali dia memaksa, beribu kali juga Chanyeol menolak. Entahlah Baekhyun tidak tahu jalan pikiran Chanyeol. Walau sebenarnya dia sudah pernah menerima penjelasan singkat yang -sedikit- masuk akal juga dari suaminya. Chanyeol tidak mau melewatkan acara tidur nyenyak di pagi buta karena karena dia membutuhkan istirahat yang cukup. Chanyeol itu orang sibuk. Dan Baekhyun sangat tahu itu.

Membicarakan tentang Chanyeol, pagi ini Baekhyun sedikit kesal pada suaminya. Si jangkung itu sudah meninggalkan rumah pagi sekali, bahkan melebihi -pagi buta- dimana Baekhyun biasanya bangun untuk pergi jogging. Kemarin Chanyeol sempat memberi tahunya jika dia akan pergi keluar kota untuk urusan bisnis. Tapi yang membuat Baekhyun kesal adalah... Dia tidak dibangunkan untuk sekedar mengantarkannya ke depan rumah sampai Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya pergi. Baekhyun itu istri, dan dia tidak suka jika tidak dianggap. Walau terkesan berlebihan tetapi Baekhyun tidak peduli, pokoknya ia ingin mengantar Chanyeol, titik. -_-

Sebenarnya kemarin yeoja itu juga sudah menyetel alarm di ponselnya pada pukul 4 pagi, namun anehnya ponselnya tidak berbunyi sekalipun. Dan setelah ia mengeceknya tadi pagi, ternyata ponsel itu mati. Baekhyun yakin benar itu adalah ulah Chanyeol. Karena bateray ponselnya masih full. Jadi tidak mungkinkan ponselnya nge drop? Dan itu membuatnya semakin heran dengan maksud tiang listrik itu tidak membiarkannya bangun.

Hei, Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya perhatian padamu!

"Hosshh...Hoshh..." Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya sejenak untuk mengatur nafasnya yang mulai pendek. Tangan mungilnya mengelap keringat yang bercucuran disekitar tengkuk dan dahinya. Udara pagi ini memang sedikit terik, walau saat ini bukan lagi musim panas. Tapi Baekhyun tak mengganggap itu masalah penting.

Di alihkan matanya pada jam yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya. butuh sekitar lima menit lagi ia bisa sampai rumahnya.

Akhirnya setelah nafasnya mulai stabil, ia mengayunkan kakinya lagi untuk berlari.

Setelah ia hampir sampai depan rumahnya. Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya heran begitu matanya mendapati seorang yeoja berdiri di hadapan pagar besar rumahnya. Beberapa kali Baekhyun mendapati yeoja itu memencet bel berulang-ulang. Baekhyun penasaran siapa orang yang bertamu pagi-pagi begini. Karena tidak mau berdiam diri diliputi penasaran akhirnya ia putuskan untuk menghampiri yeoja itu.

"_Chogi... Nuguseyo?"_ Tanya Baekhyun membuat yeoja yang sibuk memencet bel itu menolehkan kepala kearahnya.

"Oh Hai sepupuku" Ucap yeoja tersenyum lebar pada Baekhyun. Begitu mereka bertemu pandang.

Setelah tahu siapa yeoja itu, Baekhyun segera berteriak kegirangan. "Tao? Kau Huang Zi Tao?"

"Iya Baekhyun, Apa kabarmu?" Balas Tao sambil merentangkan tangannya berniat menyambut pelukan hangat sepupunya, dan dengan senang hati Baekhyun menghamburkan tubuh langsing itu kearah yeoja bernama Tao tadi.

"Aku sangat baik"

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya lebih dulu dan menatap wajah Tao yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berada disini?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Kau bahkan tidak menanyakan kabarku?" jawab Tao sambil merengut.

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil melihat sepupunya merengut. "Baiklah-baiklah maaf, bagaimana kabarmu panda? kkkk~ Lebih baik kita masuk saja, disini panas. Ayoo!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Waaaah Baek, rumahmu bagus sekali. Jjang!" Oceh Tao kagum begitu dirinya tiba di dalam rumah Baekhyun. Tao mengamati rumah Baekhyun yang tidak terlalu besar tetapi dengan desain yang sangat mewah dan elegant di dalamnya.

Si pemilik Rumah yang baru keluar dari dapur berjalan menghampiri Tao yang masih memandang takjub rumahnya sambil meletakkan dua gelas susu coklat di atas meja. Dan ikut mendudukkan tubuh berpeluhnya di samping Tao.

"Sebenarnya angin apa yang membawamu ke Korea?" Tanya Baekhyun tanpa menanggapi ocehan Tao, sembari mendekatkan gelas berisi susu coklat di hadapan Tao.

Tao yang awalnya masih sibuk mengamati rumah itu akhirnya menoleh.

"Aku mau mengikuti casting menjadi artis" Jawab Tao sambil terkekeh.

"Aihh yang benar saja Tao" Baekhyun menatap tak percaya.

"Sungguh kok! hehe..." jawab Tao lagi, masih terkekeh kecil.

"Tapi niat awalku kemari sebenarnya untuk menemui mantan kekasih ku"

"_Mwo_? Mantan kekasihmu di Sini?"

Tao menganggukkan kepalanya. "Bukankah dulu aku pernah bercerita padamu? Apa kau lupa?"

"Aku masih ingat. Tapi aku lupa siapa namanya" Jawab Baekhyun sambil menggedikkan bahunya.

"Dia sudah menikah disini!"

"J_eongmal?"_Tanya Baekhyun kaget.

"Benar. Kemarin aku bertemu dengannya. Kelihatannya dia sudah benar-benar melupakanku. Dia tidak tertarik lagi padaku," Jawab Tao sedih.

"YA! kau menemuinya? Kau tidak bermaksud merusak merusak rumah tangganya dengan menggoda dia lagi 'kan?"

"_Mwo_! Bagaimana bisa kau bicara seperti itu padaku? Aku hanya merindukannya! Dan Aku juga tidak bermaksud menggodanya sama sekali" Tao merengut sebal karena dituduh macam-macam.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas melihat tingkah Tao.

"Tapi jika dia kembali padaku aku pasti menerimanya" Celetuk Tao tiba-tiba sambil nyengir.

"Aissshh _Jinjja _Tao!"

"Tapi aku masih mencintainya. Bahkan masih sangat-sangat mencintainya" Ucapan lirih yang dilontarkan dari Bibir Tao membuat Baekhyun memandangnya horror.

Sadar ditatap tidak nyaman oleh Baekhyun. Tao segera mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum idiot kearah Baekhyun. Entahlah kenapa yeoja itu suka sekali tersenyum.

"Kau tidak menanyakan kabar Papa? Kau tidak ingin tahu bagaimana dengan pernikahan barunya?" Tanya Tao kembali antusias.

"Tidak terimaksih, cukup kau jawab jika kabar Ahjussi baik-baik saja itu sudah cukup" balas Baekhyun ikut mengambil gelas minumnya.

Tao mendengus mendengar penuturan cuek Baekhyun."Huh dasar Byun Baekhyun"

"Lalu Tao, Kau tinggal dimana?"

"Aku tinggal di Apartement di daerah Seocho"

"Wow! Ku dengar disana banyak Apartement mewah ya? Ternyata seleramu masih tinggi eoh?" Ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap Tao heboh.

Tao balas menatap Baekhyun. " Tapi Rumahmu berkali-kali lipat lebih Bagus! Sungguh ini sangat keren!" cerocos Tao lagi, kali ini ditambah mengacungkan dua jempol meyakinkan.

"Ah, Aku baru pindah sebulan yang lalu, sebelumnya aku tinggal di sebuah Apartement di daerah Gangnam. Tapi karena rumah ini sangat strategis kami memutuskan untuk membeli rumah ini. Ditambah tempat kerjaku juga dekat dari sini."

"Kami? Oh iya, kau sudah menikah 'kan? Kau ini jahat sekali kenapa tidak mengundangku?"

"Bukankah kata Ahjussi kau sedang berlibur ke Swedia waktu itu karena sedang patah hati"

Balas Baekhyun usil, menyenggol bahu Tao pelan.

Mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, membuat Tao melotot sebentar kearah sepupunya itu. "Setidaknya kau kan bisa mengabariku lebih awal, agar aku bisa pulang dan datang ke Korea!"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya sebentar. "Pernikahanku sangat mendadak Tao. Kami tidak mengadakan pesta resepsi apapun. Hanya sebuah pemberkatan sederhana di sebuah gereja" _tapi dengan paket bulan madu yang sangat fantastis _-imbuhnya dalam hati- Baekhyun menjelaskan panjang lebar. Membuat Tao menatapnya bingung.

"_Wae? _Seingatku Appamu bukan orang susah?" Tanya Tao polos. "Atau kau menikah tanpa restu?" Imbuh yeoja bermata panda itu sembarang. Yang langsung dihadiahi jitakan manis di dahinya.

"Ya! _Appoo~ _ Kenapa memukulku?" Protes Tao terhadap Baaekhyun, karena seenaknya menjitak dahi yang -menurutnya- sangat berharga.

"Makanya Jaga ucapanmu! Sembarang saja kalau bicara. Siapa yang menikah tanpa restu huh?" Desis Baekhyun dengan wajah menyeramkan sambil menyilangkan tangan didada.

"Makanya jelaskan padaku!" Rajuk Tao sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ceritanya Panjang!" Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah jam di dinding rumahnya dan kembali menatap Tao. "Setengah jam lagi aku harus berangkat bekerja. Bisakah kita bicara lain kali?" Tanya Baekhyun hati-hati, memang hari ini jadwalnya pagi. Dan Baekhyun butuh bersiap-siap dahulu sebelum berangkat bekerja.

Tao tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Baekhyun, kemudian beranjak dari duduknya. "Baiklah, aku juga ada sedikit urusan"

Yeoja itu membenarkan pakaiannya sebentar lalu mengeluarkan ponsel dalam tasnya. "Oh Ya...Cepat berikan nomor ponselmu, biar aku bisa mengatur waktu bertemu ulang dengan orang sibuk sepertimu" Tukas Tao sedikit mencibir sepupunya. Namun dihadiahi kekehan kecil dari Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak berhenti bergerak gelisah sedari tadi. Sejak dirinya tiba di Rumah sakit jantungnya dibuat seakan ingin copot. Baekhyun dikejutkan oleh perkataan Suster yang sedang bertugas pagi itu. Suster itu bilang jika keadaan salah satu pasiennya sedang kritis. Bahkan Baekhyun belum sempat mengganti bajunya dengan pakaian Dokter segera berlari secepat kilat menuju kamar inap dimana salah satu pasiennya yang di bicarakan sedang kritis. Dan tanpa buang waktu lama Baekhyun langsung menyuruh suster untuk menelpon pihak operator Rumah Sakit agar segera menyiapakan Ruangan operasi untuk pasiennya.

Hampir setengah jam berlalu Baekhyun masih mondar-mandir di depan ruanagan operasi. Yeoja itu menggigiti kecil kukunya karena terlalu gugup. Baekhyun benar buta oleh sekitar, bahkan ia tak menghiraukan pekerjaannya yang lain, yang jelas-jelas masih menantinya. di kepalanya hanya ada satu. Bayi yang sedang berada di dalam ruang operasi itu. Bayi yang menjadi pasiennya sejak kemarin. Bayi yang hampir kehilangan nyawanya karena kebakaran. Bayi yang sedang kritis di meja operasi. Bayi yang sangat malang. Oh ya Tuhan. Baekhyun benar-benar sudah menangis sekarang.

"Sonsaengnim. Percayalah Bayi itu akan selamat" Ujar salah suster yang sedang bertugas disana. Mungkin suster itu merasa iba melihat tingkah Dokter muda itu.

Baekhyun hanya menolehkan kepalanya sebentar tapi tidak berniat menjawab. Dia masih saja mondar-mandir tidak jelas.

Namun tak selang berapa lama matanya mendapati seorang Dokter keluar dari ruangan operasi. Tanpa menunggu detik bergulir segera ia melesat menghampiri Dokter pria yang juga sedang menatapnya.

Baekhyun menyeka kedua matanya sebentar sebelum membuka suaranya untuk bertanya.

"Sonsaengnim, bagaimana keadaan bayi itu?" Tanya Baekhyun tidak sabaran.

Dokter dihadapannya itu membuka maskernya dan tersenyum kearah Baekhyun.

"Bayi itu selamat. Kurasa Tuhan masih menginginkan dia untuk tumbuh dewasa"

Seketika jawaban yang diberikan Dokter pria itu membuat Baekhyun maneteskan air matanya tanpa sadar. Karena sangking senangnya Baekhyun menjabat Dokter itu sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"Terimakasih Sonsaengnim"

Dokter pria itu pun mengangguk. "Apa anda wali bayi itu?"

"Bukan. Aku adalah Dokter yang menangani bayi itu"

Dokter pria itu tampaknya sedikit kaget dengan jawaban Baekhyun.

"Oh, Aku kira anda adalah Ibunya. Jadi anda juga Dokter disini?"

"Benar" Baekhyun menjawab singkat.

Tak beberapa lama setelah Baekhyun berbicara pada sang Dokter pria itu. Segerombol Tim medis rumah sakit yang baru saja menangani operasi itu keluar dari Ruangan dan mendorong ranjang kecil berisi Bayi tadi.

"Kim Sonsaengnim, bayi ini akan kami pindahkan ke ruang perawatan intensive sekarang"

Kata seorang suster memberitahu si Dokter tadi. Dan dihadiahi anggukan singkat.

Sadar jika bayi itu akan segera dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan. Baekhyun segera ia pamit untuk mengikuti pasiennya.

.

.

.

.

"Suster Shin dimana Ibu bayi ini. Apa Ahjumma kemarin di rawat di lantai ini juga?" Tanya Baekhyun pada suster yang sedang membenarkan selang infus pada si bayi. Membuat suster itu menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar dan menatap sang Dokter dengan pandangan aneh, membuat Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya bingung.

"_Wae_? Sesuatu terjadi?"

"Ibu bayi ini meninggal kemarin" jawab Suster itu lirih.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya kaget mendengar jawaban dari Suster di sebelahnya.

"Bagaimana bisa? bukankah dia hanya mengalami luka pada kakinya?" Tanya Baekhyun tidak percaya.

"Tidak ada yang menyangka jika wanita itu mempunyai penyakit jantung Sonsaengnim. Kemarin setelah wanita itu di bawa keruang perawatan, dia terus saja bersikeras untuk menemui bayinya. Karena keadaannya yang belum stabil pasien terjatuh dari ranjang"

"Lalu?"

"Pasien tidak sadarkan diri dan langsung di bawa ke UGD, tak selang beberapa jam wanita itu meninggal"

Baekhyun diam untuk beberapa saat. Dia juga sedikit shock mendengar berita itu. Otaknya yang selalu berfikir keras itu sedang bingung memikirkan nasib bayi di hadapannya. Jika Ibunya meninggal, lantas siapa yang akan merawatnya esok?

"Suster Shin. Apa keluarga bayi ini mencarinya?"

"Tidak ada Sonsaengnim, menurut laporan dari pihak kepolisian yang menangani kebakaran kemarin, Wanita itu hanya tinggal berdua dengan bayi ini."

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun masih diam di ruangannya. Yeoja itu mengusap-usap dagunya berulang-ulang. Layar monitor di hadapannya menyala tetapi pikirannya sedang tidak fokus pada pekerjaannya. Yeoja itu masih saja memikirkan si bayi tadi. Jika keluarga wanita itu tidak ada yang mau mengambilnya, maka bagaimana nasib bayi itu?

Baekhyun mendengar penjelasan panjang dari suster Shin. Bahwa wanita yang mengaku memiliki bayi itu bukanlah ibu kandung si bayi. Dan keluarga wanita itu pun tidak mengetahui seluk beluk tentang si bayi. Yang Baekhyun dengar jika wanita yang meninggal kemarin itu baru saja kembali dari Luar Negeri. Wanita itu bekerja di Negara luar sana selama bertahun-tahun. Dan pulang-pulang membawa bayi yang entah milik siapa. Keluarga wanita itu tidak ada satu pun yang mendapatkan penjelasan tentang bayi itu karena wanita yang membawanya keburu meninggal. Dan setelah berfikir matang-matang keluarga wanita yang meninggal itu memutuskan tidak mau merawat bayi yang tidak mereka kenali. Bahkan mereka mengusulkan untuk meletakkan bayi itu di panti asuhan.

Baekhyun membuang nafasnya panjang kemudian mengacak rambut sebentar. Dia pusing harus menjadi seseorang yang terlalu pemikir.

.

.

.

.

**Other Side**

Seorang pria paruh baya sedang mengetuk pintu kamar putrinya berkali-kali. Ini sudah hampir siang tetapi ia belum melihat putrinya keluar kamar hari ini. Pria tua itu mendapati anak satu-satunya itu pulang larut sekali tadi malam. Mungkin jika putrinya pulang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja dia tidak akan sepanik ini. Karena kenyataan nya tidaklah demikian. Semalam putrinya pulang dalam keadaan berantakan. Walau itu adalah hal wajar yang sudah sering terjadi, namun semalam putrinya lebih kacau dari biasanya. Dan itu membuat emosi nya semakin memuncak. Ia sudah mencoba bersabar selama kurun waktu 6bulan ini. Tapi sepertinya putrinya tidak akan berubah jika ia tidak segera bertindak tegas. Jadi dia putuskan untuk berbicara dengan anaknya hari ini juga.

Sudah hampir Lima belas menit Dia mengetuk pintu kamar itu. Tapi tetap tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa manusia didalamnya akan membukanya.

Dengan geram Pria itu menggedor pintu kayu tak berdosa tersebut semakin keras. "Buka pintunya atau Appa perlu mengambil kunci cadangan untuk membukanya!" Seru Pria itu memperingati. Ia sudah tak sabar menunggu lebih lama lagi.

Akhirnya setelah menyeruakkan ancaman pintu itu terbuka juga, kemudian menampilkan sesosok yeoja dengan baju kusut yang semalam ia gunakan. Bahkan jika orang yang belum pernah mengenalnya, sudah pasti tidak akan percaya jika dia adalah anak Seorang Direktur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan semalam? lihatlah penampilanmu!. Atau kau ingin Appamu ini cepat mati karena serangan jantung?" Omel pria paruh baya itu tampak amat emosi begitu mendapati wajah putrinya keluar kamar. Bagaimana tidak, jika putri satu-satunya yang sangat ia harapkan bisa menjadi penerusnya ,malah bertingkah sangat tidak normal belakangan ini.

"Appa ini masih pagi apa yang kau lakukan dengan berteriak-teriak. Kau mengganggu tidurku" Jawab putrinya santai sambil menguap lebar. Entah kemana sopan santun yang ia miliki dulu.

"Pagi katamu? Demi Tuhan ini sudah pukul 10. Apa itu masih pagi menurutmu?"

Yeoja itu mengernyit sebentar lalu menatap Ayahnya tak minat. "Sebenarnya apa mau Appa? untuk apa mengurusiku? Bukan kah ini waktumu untuk bekerja. Lebih baik kau segera kembali ke kantor. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri" Jawab yeoja itu santai sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu kamar.

Pria yang berstatus sebagai Ayahnya itu hanya dibuat semakin meradang atas jawaban tak sopan Putrinya. Seingatnya dulu anaknya adalah yeoja manis yang akan menuruti apapun kemauannya. Tapi lihatlah sekarang kelakuan putrinya? Seperti yeoja urakan yang tak tahu sopan santun.

Namun jika ia masih berbicara keras maka putrinya akan semakin tidak bisa dikendalikan. Akhirnya Pria tua itu menghela nafasnya panjang. Ia memilih berbicara baik-baik agar putrinya itu mau mendengarnya. Walau ia juga tak yakin.

"Apa begini balasan untuk Appamu yang sudah susah payah membesarkanmu?" tatapnya kalem pada anaknya yang bediri dihadapannya.

"..."

Yeoja itu diam tidak menjawab.

"Berhentilah merusak dirimu. Appa mohon" Ucap pria itu memelas.

Pria paruh baya itu prihatin melihat kelakuan anaknya sekarang. Mendapati kehidupan putrinya hancur.

"Berhenti menjadi seorang yeoja liar. berhenti pergi berkencan dengan banyak pria. Berhenti pergi minum dan merusak dirimu"

Tapi yeoja itu tetap diam. Dan mengalihkan wajahnya asal tak melihat kearah ayahnya. Seolah jika mendengar suara Ayahnya itu menyakiti telinganya. Ia pura-pura menggaruk telinganya gatal.

"Kembalilah menjadi putri Appa yang manis seperti dulu," Bujuk Ayah yeoja itu semakin melunak.

"..."

"Kyungsoo-ya"

Yeoja tadi akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya hingga bertemu pandang dengan ayahnya. Dengan jarak sedekat itu jelas ia mendapati wajah tua Ayahnya yang sudah dipenuhi keriput dimana-mana. Pria yang membesarkanya seorang diri setelah di tinggal pergi oleh Ibunya. Ada sedikit perasaan iba menelusupi hatinya. Namun tubuhnya menolak. Mungkin jika ia tidak ingat bahwa pria paruh baya di hadapannya itulah yang menghancurkan hidupnya, mungkin ia akan menangis dan memeluk Ayahnya saat itu juga.

"Jika Appa benar-benar menyayangiku. Appa tidak akan melakukan ini padaku. Appa tidak akan memaksakan kehendak padaku" Ucap yeoja itu membuka suaranya. Tangannya mengepal kuat disamping tubuhnya. Dan matanya menatap Ayahnya tepat pada mata sipit milik ayahnya.

"Jika Appa menyangagiku, maka Appa akan menyelamatkan Anakku. Membiarkan aku memilih tujuan hidupku. Mengijinkan aku menjalani kehidupan yang aku mau. Tapi Appa tidak melakukan itu. Appa hanya memikirkan ke inginan Appa. Appa menjunjung tinggi Ke Egoisanmu sendiri!" Ujar yeoja itu bergetar. Sepertinya ia juga sudah tidak bisa menampung semua uneg-unegnya lagi. Sudut matanya sudah menggenang cairan bening yang siap mengalirkan sebaris air mata.

"Jadi jangan salahkan aku atau menyesal telah mendapatiku begini. Kau yang sudah menghancurkan HIDUPKU!"

Akhirnya kalimat yang selama hampir enam bulan lamanya ia pendam dalam hatinya ia keluarkan juga. Lebih tepatnya setelah ia melahirkan dan mendapati kabar bahwa anaknya meninggal. Selama enam bulan ini pula ia juga tidak pernah berbicara sebanyak ini. Bahkan kalau Ayahnya memarahi maupun memakinya ia akan lebih memilih diam dan tidak menanggapi. Namun tidak untuk kali ini, yeoja itu merasa jika batas kesabarannya sudah habis. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan semuanya. Jadi ia memilih mengutarakan semua isi hatinya sekarang juga.

"Kau selalu mengekangku! AKU MEMBENCIMU APPA, AKU MEMBENCIMUUUU !" Teriak gadis itu semakin kacau. Wajahnya sudah memerah karena tangis dan amarah.

"Lalu apa yang kau harapkan jika Bayi itu hidup? Apa yang bisa kau lakukan? Apa kau mau dipermalukan orang lain, mempunyai anak diluar nikah? Kau mau orang lain menggunjing dirimu?" ujar Ayahnya dingin menanggapi setiap makian dari putrinya.

"Setidaknya aku masih punya alasan untuk bertemu dengannya lagi hikss..." Yeoja itu mulai terisak, ia menutup wajahnya yang sudah basah dan menangis sesenggukan.

"Aku bisa kembali padanya..."

Ayah dari yeoja itu mengusap wajah nya kasar. Jujur ia sangat menyayangi anak satu-satunya itu. Maka dari itu ia terpaksa memisahkan sang putri dengan bayinya. Ia tidak ingin menaggung aib memalukan dengan memiliki putri yang hamil di luar nikah. Bahkan melahirkan tanpa suami. Ia juga tidak ingin putrinya menanggung malu.

Tapi tak taukah pria tua itu. Jika keputusannya yang lebih mementingkan keinginan pribadinya. Menyakiti hati anaknya.

"Appa tidak mau tahu. Kau harus melupakan lelaki dan bayi yang sudah mati itu. Karena kau akan segera menikah dengan anak dari keluarga Kim" Putus Ayahnya tak berperasaan. Membuat yeoja itu kembali menatap Ayahnya tajam.

"Terserah apa katamu, toh selama ini kau juga tidak pernah peduli perasaanku" ucap yeoja itu singkat kemudian berlalu dan menutup pintu kamarnya keras-keras.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan sambil menatap ponselnya. Bibirnya terus saja menyunggingkan senyum yang tak pernah luntur bahkan sejak ia keluar dari Rumah sakit tadi. Jari-jarinya sibuk menggeser potret lucu seorang bayi mungil pada layar ponselnya. Ya. Tadi sebelum pulang, Baekhyun mampir ke ruang rawat bayi yang menjalani operasi tadi pagi.

_Baekhyun sudah bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Yeoja itu melirik jam di atas nakasnya sebentar. Pukul setengah delapan. Ia tahu jika suaminya hari ini tak akan pulang. Ia mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Baru satu hari saja ia tidak bertemu Chanyeol. Namun dia sudah rindu sekali pada pemuda tinggi itu. _

_Menyadari pemikiran konyolnya Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kasar. _

_"Astaga! Memalukan sekali. Untuk apa aku merindukannya. Bisa-bisa dia besar kepala__ nanti" Yeoja itu tampak mengomeli dirinya sendiri._

_Kemudian ia memilih melanjutkan kegiatan membereskan meja kerjanya lagi sebelum ditinggal pulang._

_Saat merapikan beberapa tumpukan lembar kertas berisi data pasiennya Baekhyun tiba-tiba teringat bayi mungil yang menjalani operasi tadi pagi. Senyum manis segera menguar dari bibirnya. Begitu melihat mejanya sudah rapi, buru-buru ia keluar ruangannya dan menuju ruangan dimana pasiennya sedang dirawat sekedar memeriksa kondisi bayi kecil itu. _

_Saat tiba di sana Baekhyun berjalan mendekati ranjang si bayi. Tangannya menyentuh kening bayi itu, memastikan apa bayi itu demam atau tidak. Matanya dialihkan mengamati Elektrokardiagraf di sisi ranjang dengan seksama. Semua grafiknya menunjukkan angka dan garis normal, tidak ada masalah. Keadaan bayi itu sangat baik. Mungkin besok bayi itu bisa dipindahkan ke kamar rawat biasa. _

_Kini ia memilih sibuk menatap si bayi mungil itu. Menyusuri tubuh mungil bayi itu dari atas kebawah. Sungguh bayi laki-laki yang menggemaskan. Kulitnya putih bersih, pipinya gembul dan rambut coklat almond alami mulai menumbuhi kepalanya yang kecil. Baekhyun yakin jika bayi itu asli keturunan orang Korea. _

_Karena terlalu gemas memandangnya akhirnya Baekhyun mengambil ponsel dari dalam tasnya. Ia ingin memotret bayi yang sedang terlelap tidur itu. Hingga tanpa sadar ulahnya sampai mengusik tidur nyenyak si bayi mungil. Terlihat jika bayi itu mulai menggeliat tak nyaman pada posisinya._

_Betapa Baekhyun ingin mencubit pipi gembulnya. Ketika bayi itu menguap lebar. Jinjja neomu kyeopta. Baekhyun tentu tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan tersebut. Ia segera mengarahkan kembali ponselnya pada si bayi itu saat si mungil membuka matanya... Aigoo! Mata bayi itu sangat bulat. Membuat Baekhyun semakin gemas. _

_Karena sudah membangunkan bayi itu. Tentu Baekhyun harus bertanggung jawab menidurkan bayi mungil itu kembali, sebelum bayi itu menangis. Baekhyun mengelus sayang pucuk kepala si mungil. Ia kecup dahi sempit si bayi juga. _

_Hampir 5 menit berlalu. Bayi itu sudah mulai mengantuk lagi. Baekhyun tidak pernah menyangka ini, ternyata ia berbakat menina bobokan seorang bayi. Terbukti dari si mungil yang tadi terbangun kini sudah terlelap lagi ke alam mimpinya. _

_"Aigoo~ Orang tua mana yang tega menyia-nyiakan bayi seimut dirimu!" Ucap Baekhyun lirih. _

Cukup lama Baekhyun memandangi photo bayi itu hingga matanya terbeliak kaget. "Astaga aku baru sadar. Bayi ini mirip sekali dengan Chanyeol, kkkk aigoo~ telinganya lebar seperti dobi"

Ponsel yang sedari tadi menampilkan potret bayi lucu kini berubah menampilkan deretan angka dan di atasnya bertuliskan **Channie **sedang melakukan panggilan. Secepat kilat yeoja itu menggeser tombol hijau pada layarnya.

"_Yeoboseyo..."_

"Yeoboseyo"

"_Apa kau sudah pulang?"_

"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan."

_"Maaf karena tidak bisa menjemputmu. Apa kau berjalan kaki?"_

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu? tentu saja aku jalan kaki. Ini salahmu karena tidak mau mengajariku menyetir. Bahkan aku semakin tua."

_"kekeke~ Kau marah? Astaga~ sayangilah keselamatanmu! Dan hilangkan sikap cerobohmu dulu. Baru aku akan mengajarimu menyetir."_

"Issshhh. Iya sampai aku menjadi nenek-nenek?" Jawaban kesal yang ia lontarkan semakin membuat Chanyeol tergelak.

"YAAA! berhentilah tertawa. Kau menyakiti kupingku!"

_"Ara~Ara"_

Walaupun Chanyeol bicara begitu, tapi Baekhyun masih saja mendengar Chanyeol menahan tawanya. Dan ia semakin mempoutkan bibirnya.

_"Baekhyun... hati-hatilah di jalan. Aku mungkin sampai Seoul besok pagi. Jadi setelah sampai di rumah lekas tidur. Jangan keluyuran!"_

Entah itu kalimat ancaman atau perintah, yang jelas membuat Baekhyun lupa akan rasa kesalnya dan tersenyum seketika saat mendengarnya. Park Chanyeol benar-benar sudah mencuri hati Byun Baekhyun.

_"Araseo..._ Aku bukan anak kecil Tuan Park!... Eumm kau juga hati-hati"

_"Hmmm... Baiklah jika sudah tidak ada yang dibicarakan maka akan aku matikan "_

Sebelum sambungan itu terputus buru-buru Baekhyun membuka suaranya lagi. Ada gurat ragu-ragu yang tergambar jelas pada wajahnya.

"Eummm, Chanyeol...?" Panggil Baekhyun lirih.

_"Ya?"_

Baekhyun teringat perkataan Chanyeol tempo hari. Ia hanya ingin memastikan jika dirinya tidaklah salah dengar.

_Dengan hati-hati Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang sempit Baekhyun. Mengira Baekhyun sudah tertidur. Pemuda itu menarik tubuh gadisnya hingga lebih merapat padanya._

_"Nado Saranghae Byun Baekhyun"~_

Jujur saat itu dirinya tidak yakin kalau benar-benar sudah tertidur. Dan remang-remang telinganya mendengar bahwa Chanyeol bilang juga mencintainya. Dia sangat penasaran.

Akhirnya dengan ragu-ragu bibir tipisnya berucap...

"Saranghae"

Setelahnya Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya kecil. Demi apa? ia sangat gugup sekarang. Bagaimana jika Chanyeol menertawainya dari seberang teleponnya. Bagaimana jika ia benar-benar hanya bermimpi waktu itu. Baekhyun memukul-mukul kepalanya berkali-kali.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Cukup lama ia menunggu jawaban itu sedikit takut. Namun Chanyeol tak kunjung menjawabnya. Baekhyun kira Chanyeol sudah mematikan ponselnya. Pelan-pelan ia jauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya. Tapi tiba-tiba tubuhnya seakan membeku mendengar suara di balik telepon itu. Dan ia masih mendengar dengan jelas. Bahwa Chanyeol berkata...

_"Nado Saranghae"_

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya selebar mungking. Apa Baekhyun bermimpi? Apa Baekhyun salah dengar? berkali-kali ia mengerjap untuk memastikan bahwa ini nyata. Salahkan ia yang berani mengatakan cinta saat sedang bertelepon, akhirnya ia sendiri yang menjadi seperti orang idiot! Dasar Byun Baekhyun!

Cukup lama Baekhyun berdiam mematung disana, ia tidak sadar di mana dia berdiri sekarang. Hingga suara teriakan keras menyadarkannya jika ia sedang berada di tengah jalan.

Dan...

Sebuah mobil melaju kencang kearahnya. Baekhyun kaget bukan kepalang, tapi ia hanya menganga tak beranjak, tanpa sengaja ia menjatuhkan ponselnya ke jalan, bahkan sambungan teleponnya belum terputus. Chanyeol jelas bisa mendengarnya, mungkin lelaki itu sudah ikut panik sekarang! Terdengar suara berat itu memanggil-manggil di balik telepon yang Baekhyun jatuhkan.

_"Baekhyun...!"_

"..."

_"Baekhyun! Apa yang terjadi?"_

"..."

_"YA! Byun Baekhyun JAWAB AKU!"_

_..._

Kakinya seolah merekat erat pada aspal. Ia ingin berlari, tapi ia tak bisa. Akhirnya Baekhyun hanya memejamkan matanya...Pasrah...

Dan mobil itu semakin mendekat.

**Brukkkkkkkkkk!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeong haseyo... **

**How are you Readers nim...?**

**Maaf yua, Chap ini pendek banget and no ChanBaek moment. Jujur Otak saya lagi ngeblank banget sama mereka. Gak ada ide yang bisa dituangin disini. Huhuhuhu T_T**

**Jangan pada ngambek ya! **

**Beberapa hari ini teracuni MAMACITAnya Oppa-Oppa keren saya /slap/.**

**Anyway Thanks so much buat Review kemarin. Sumpah demi apa kalian benar-benar memotivator terhebat. Ternyata chapter kemaren mendapat respon yang positif. Dan saya harap moga di chap ini juga. :)**

**Yuhuuuu, sepertinya pertanyaan tentang siapa cewek yang ketemu Kris udah terjawab tuh /nyengir/**

**Buat yang kecewa sama NC nya. Silakan hajar ChanBaek /loh?/**

**Chingu ya... saya sedikit balesin beberapa review unik kalian nih kkkkk #plak**

*** Eumm ini, kemarin ada yang minta kalau sebutan "Gadis" buat si Baek suruh ganti. hehehe jujur awalnya ketawa aja baca itu tapi setelah saya pikir ada benar nya juga kata kamu. Baek udah nikah jadi sedikt gak nyaman di panggil Gadis ya?! /tos/ Akhirnya saya ganti deh jadi "Yeoja" . Habisnya kalau suruh ganti "Wanita" kok perasaan saya ketuaen ya? /garukpantat/ Jadi sebutan Wanitanya buat ibu-ibu mereka aja ya? Yang lebih tua dikit.**

*** Buat chingu yang bingung kenapa saya memanggil Dokter disini dengan sebutan "Sonsaengnim" mohon jangan tambah bingung ya, Di Korea, semua orang memanggil Dokter dengan sebutan begitu. Jadi saya cuma ikutan mereka aja. Saya tahu kalau Dokter itu bahasa korea nya "Uisa". Tapi setelah saya menonton Drama korea berkali-kali yang saya temukan disana. Mereka tidak ada yang memanggil Dokter dengan sebutan "Uisa". Tetapi mreka manggilnya "Sonsaengnim".**

**Jujur hal seperti ini pernah saya alami dulu. Saya pernah kepo-kepoan saya salah satu author yang nyebut Dokter itu Sonsangnim. Saya juga bilang ke author itu kalau Dokter itu "Uisa" kok manggilnya "Sonsaeng?" Sonsaengnim 'kan guru?**

**Akhirnya author itu menjelaskan pada saya panjang lebar, kurang lebih seperti yang saya katakan di atas. Awalnya masih gak percaya juga, tapi setelah nonton "Doctor Stranger" (waaah Drama favorit ini(masih dalam bahasa asli mereka#korea) saya jadi percaya. Disana tidak ada yang manggil Hoon dengan sebutan "Uisa" Semuanya menggunakan "Sonsaengnim" . Dan dimulai dari sana saya jadi ikutan manggil Dokter dengan "Sonsaengnim". **

**Baytheway, drama nya udah tamat lama. Kalian wajib nonton. Keren banget masa' /iklan/**

*** Buat kritik nya . It's Pleasure saya terima dengan lapang dada. Saya yakin chingu yang mengatakan itu karena kalian lebih mengerti dari saya. Jujur saya juga merasa FF ini awal awalnya emang awkwrd banget. Ada niat mau ngrombak sih, tapi masih kehalang waktu. Maklum, itu baru pertama kalinya saya nulis. Jadi saya gak tahu harus gimana nulisnya. Tapi saya juga berterimakasih kalau akhirnya udah nyebut FF ini mulai bisa dinikmati(?) hahaha Jadi usaha saya gak sia-sia. Saya belajar sana sini, dan kamu bilang aku ada perubahan! Jeongmal gomawoyo /throwlove/**

*** Terakhir buat Readers nim saya yang setia dari awal, yang baru nemu dari tengah dan yang baru aja nongol sekarang. Saya Cinta Kalian Semua... **

**Thank You So Much :**

**exoel | Riho Kagura | | Sniaanggrn | GIRLIEXO | im kirin | JungYongie | ChanBaekLUv | Prakbaekyoda | Shin Yo Yong | septacha | younlaycious88 | hunhanrakaisoo | LuXiaoLu | welcumbaek |wolfire88 | KCON | byun92 | saturnusXOXO | kris'sWife | thestarbaek0506 | AphroditeFaust | Rnine21 | sassy Baek | CussonsBaekBy | baeksounds | ruixi | dodyoleu | dan somes Guests :) **

**...**

**If you Interesting, so~ keep Read and Review ^_^**

**Annyeong!~**


	10. Chapter 10

**You're mine™**

**Main cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol ChanBaek**

**Other cast : Kyungsoo, Sehun, Kai, Luhan, Kris dll**

**Genre : Romance, Marriage, Drama **

**Rate : T**

**WARNING! typo(s) GS GENDERSWITCH, yang tidak suka GS mohon tidak membaca. No Bash No Blame**

**DISCLAIMER: Semua chara milik Tuhan, ibu, bapak, agensi masing masing, aku hanya meminjam nama doank (berharap Baekhyun jadi milik saya #plak)**

...

**Haaiii maaf saya ngempil diatas. Cuma mau Warning aja Chapter ini panjang lo, walau gak panjang banget. Tapi dibandingin sama Chap-chap sebelum nya ini yang paling panjang. Alesannya satu. Karena Update nya molor lama. Mianhae Chinguth... Saran aja bacanya jangan sambil lari, ntar capek lo ciyuss /apasih/ Ya udah cuman itu doank gak usah banyak omong langsung baca aja yah! *peace/salam/damai* **

...

Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya terpental jauh dari aspal. Rasanya seperti melayang. Tetapi kenapa tubuhnya tidak merasakan sakit sedikit pun? Apa dia sedang sekarat? Atau langsung tewas? Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Ia pasrah. Jika dia harus mati saat itu juga, karena dia juga tidak bisa memilih. Tapi jika boleh jujur ia juga sedikit takut. -_-

Samar-samar telinganya mendengar sebuah suara memanggilnya. Apa jangan-jangan itu suara malaikat? Apa benar ia sudah di surga?

"Hyaaa! Apa kau ingin bunuh diri eoh? Heiii bangunlah!"

Benarkah itu suara malaikat? Kenapa aneh sekali. Kenapa malaikat itu marah-marah. Oh mungkin Baekhyun salah! Dia tidak sedang berada di surga. Tapi... Neraka? Dan itu mungkin suara malaikat penjaga pintu neraka? Ha?!

Baekhyun masih tidak mau membuka matanya. Ia takut yang dia lihat saat matanya terbuka adalah pemandangan neraka yang menyeramkan. Demi Tuhan Baekhyun tidak siap dengan semua ini.!

Namun semakin lama suara itu semakin nyata. Bahkan ia merasakan sebuah tangan menepuk pipinya semakin keras.

_**perih!**_** -**pikirnya**-** Apa dirinya belum mati? Maka secepat yang ia bisa. Baekhyun membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

Terdengar suara helaan nafas dekat sekali dengannya.

"Hahhh ... Akhirnya kau bangun juga. Aku hampir saja memberikan nafas buatan."

A-apa? Nafas bu-buatan?

.

.

.

.

.

"Lu... berapa lama lagi kau akan marah padaku? Tolong berhentilah seperti ini aku minta maaf Chagi..."

Ini mungkin sudah ke seratus kalinya Kris mencoba membujuk istrinya itu. Tetap saja istrinya cantik jelita itu tak mau menggubrisnya. Bayangkan sudah berapa hari ini sejak yeoja yang berstatus sebagai istrinya itu tidak mau menyapanya sama sekali. Boro-boro menyapa, bicara saja tidak mau. Oh Demi Tuhan, Kris bisa gila lama-lama begini.

Tapi salah Kris juga. Kemarin saat ia hampir pulang pagi, Luhan mengetahuinya. Karena yeoja bermata rusa itu belum tidur. Ditambah lagi Luhan mengendus bau alkohol pada diri Kris. Walau suaminya itu tidak mabuk. Tetap saja Luhan jengkel. Dan ketika Luhan menanyai suaminya. Kris bilang jika dirinya baru saja mengantar teman nya pulang, karena temannya dalam keadaan mabuk. Dan Kris dengan bodohnya bilang kalau temanya itu adalah seorang yeoja. Oh bagus!Jangan lupakan ekspresi membunuh dari istrinya.

Ingin sekali Kris menenggelamkan diri kedalam kubangan lumpur yang sangat dalam. Dia keceplosan.

"Lu, please bicaralah aku merindukan suaramu, jangan mengacuhkanku baby"

Kris masih saja membujuk Luhan menggunakan seribu satu jenis panggilan sayang andalannya. Tapi yeoja itu seakan menulikan telinganya oleh ocehan Kris, ia lebih memilih asyik menonton acara RunningMan. Dan tetap melengos tidak perduli. Sambil memakan cemilan yang dari tadi menemaninya itu dengan beringas.

Kris tetap tak mau menyerah. Lelaki itu mengambil posisi dihadapan Luhan dan berjongkok sambil menangkupkan tangannya di depan dada. Memasang wajah sememelas mungkin. Berharap jika Luhan luluh.

"Xiao Lu, wo dui bu qi ni!"

**Brakk**~ Tubuh Kris menabrak meja dibelakannya. Jengkel karena Kris tetap saja mengusiknya akhirnya yeoja itu berdiri dengan sedikit dorongan pada pundak suaminya. Mungkin jika Kris tidak sigap saat itu juga maka kepalanya sudah bocor dan dijahit karena terantuk meja kaca di belakangnya. Sial,,, yeoja ini benar-benar menakutkan jika marah.

Luhan berjalan lebar-lebar memasuki kamarnya mengambil sesuatu. Kris segera bangun dan mengejar lagi. Namun belum sempat namja itu sampai dalam kamar, Luhan sudah keluar lagi tapi kali ini memakai Jacket dan membawa ponselnya. Kris heran dan mau bertanya, tetapi ucapan yang bahkan belum keluar dari mulutnya terhenti saat Luhan memakai sepatunya dan berbicara pada telepon (sengaja) keras-keras.

"Hallo Baek, aku akan ke rumahmu sekarang! Mungkin aku akan menginap disana!"

Setelah mengantongi kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku jacket, Luhan berjalan keluar bahkan pintu tertutup dengan tidak elitnya. Kris menghela nafasnya panjang. Istrinya itu jika marah sangat menakutkan. Luhan adalah type pencemburu tingkat Akut. Dan Kris seharusnya tidak macam-macam

Setidaknya ia tahu jika Luhan akan kerumah Baekhyun. Biarkan dulu dirinya menghirup udara, sebelum menjemput istrinya nanti pulang.

"Haaaahhh... Luhannn! aku bisa gila!" ucap Kris prustasi dan menghempaskan tubuh jangkungnya pada sofa sambil mengusap wajahnya berkali-kali.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang sibuk mengobati luka seseorang namja yang sedang duduk di hadapannya. Tangannya yang mungil begitu terampil mengolesi alkohol untuk membersihkan sisa darah di luka pada lutut pria itu. Sesekali namja itu pun meringis karena merasa perih yang sangat saat kapas berlapis cairan alkohol itu menyentuh kulit lukanya.

"Astaga! maafkan aku! karena aku lututmu jadi begini aku tidak tahu jika akan separah ini," Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengolesi obat merah dilutut namja di hadapannya. Bagaimana tidak parah jika celana jeans namja itu saja sampai robek. Pasti lutut itu bergesekan dengan aspal tadi sangat keras.

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang tak apa. Jangan berbicara itu terus berulang-ulang," jawab Namja di hadapannya sedikit bosan, dia juga merasa tidak enak melihat yeoja itu meminta maaf terus menerus. Bahkan sedari yeoja itu membuka matanya dan membawa ke rumahnya. Baekhyun terus saja meminta maaf.

"Tapi aku benar-benar minta maaf," balas Baekhyun masih keras kepala.

"Ngg... ngomong-ngomong maaf tadi aku sudah berbicara tidak sopan padamu sonsaengnim, kukira kau tadi seorang remaja labil yang ingin bunuh diri karena ditinggal kekasihnya," celetuk namja tadi sambil tersenyum sekilas.

Baekhyun menghentikan pekerjaannya sebentar dan menatap namja yang sedang ia obati. Bibirnya ikut tersenyum, terdengar lucu jika dirinya di sebut dengan remaja labil (karena Baekhyun pikir dirinya masih begitu)

"_Gwenchana_, aku juga baru tahu jika kau juga Dokter di Rumah sakit tempatku bekerja."

"Namaku Kai," Ucap namja itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

Baekhyun selesai memotong plester yang menutupi perban pada luka Kai, dan memberskan peralatan P3k nya sebelum duduk sejajar dengan pemuda itu. Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud ikut memperkanalkan dirinya.

"Namaku Baekhyun, dan jangan panggil aku Sonsaengnim karena kita sedang tidak menangani pasien."

Kai tersenyum menanggapi perkenalan Baekhyun dan dengan senang hati menyambut uluran tangan yeoja dihadapannya.

"Aku juga...tidak terlalu suka berbicara formal pada orang lain. Jika tidak karena pekerjaanku,"

jawab Kai.

Kemudian menghadirkan tawa dari kedua manusia berbeda genre itu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri Kai lalu meletakkan segelas teh hangat untuk tamunya itu. Kai langsung mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Ku rasa kau memang malaikatku hari ini Kai. Tadi pagi kau menyelamatkan nyawa pasienku dan barusan kau menyelamatkanku. Mungkin jika tidak ada kau tadi aku sudah tertabrak," Ujar Baekhyun membuka suaranya, yeoja itu ingat bahwa Kai adalah Dokter Kim tadi pagi yang menangani operasi pasien kecilnya.

"Kau berlebihan. Aku hanya melakukan pekerjaan ku. Tapi ngomong-ngomong kelihatannya kau perhatian sekali pada bayi itu. Kau seperti ibunya. Tidak salah jika kau menjadi dokter untuk anak-anak."

"Entahlah, melihat bayi itu sakit membuatku kasihan."

Kai megangguk-anggukkan kepalanya menangggapi jawaban Baekhyun.

"Apa kau sudah mempunyai kekasih? Jangan-jangan kau melamun saat berjalan tadi karena sedang bertengkar dengan namja chingumu!?" Tanya Kai polos.

Baekhyun tidak bisa untuk tidak menahan tawanya. Apa katanya tadi? kekasih kkkk dan Apanya yang bertengkar? Baekhyun bahkan melamun karena baru saja mendengar kata _Nado Saranghae _dari Suaminya. Yeoja itu benar-benar merasa konyol.

"ppppffttttttt."

Kai memiringkan kepalanya bingung mendapat respon yang aneh. Kenapa yeoja itu tertawa?

"_Wae?_ ada yang salah dengan pertanyaanku?"

"kkkkk~ Kai, aku ini ibu rumah tanggga." jawab Baekhyun masih terkekeh.

"_Mwo? jinjjayo?_"

"Sungguh, kkkk apa kau menganggapku gadis remaja?"

"Oh!" Kai menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Jadi sudah menikah ya?" tanya Namja itu lagi memastikan.

"Heummm," jawab Baekhyun menampilkan eyesmilenya.

"lalu kau sendiri? sudah punya kekasih atau..."

"Aku sudah bertunangan."

"Benarkah? jadi kapan kau akan menikah?"

"2 bulan lagi aku akan pergi ke Paris dan menikah disana. hmmm sayang sekali yeoja semanis dirimu sudah ada yang punya ya?"

"Ya! kenapa nada bicaramu seperti itu. Kau tidak akan bilang jika kau menyukaiku kan?" Baekhyun memicingkan matanya menatap Kai serius, seolah namja dihadapannya itu menyimpan sejuta rahasia yang harus ia ketahui.

"Bwahahahaa pppppfffttt." Kai malah terbahak-bahak mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Baekhyun padanya.

"Ya! kenapa tertawa? Kau menegejekku eoh?" Baekhyun mengomel sambil memasang wajah pura-pura garang.

"_Ani..._ kau lucu sekali jika wajahmu seperti itu. kkkkkk" Kai tidak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun malah sibuk menahan tawanya. Sedangkan sang korban hanya merengut kesal.

Tanpa keduanya sadari jika mereka terlalu akrab untuk seukurang orang yang baru mengenal, padahal mereka baru bertemu hari ini. Tapi mereka sudah seperti teman lama.

"Kai sepertinya aku lapar. Apa tadi kau sudah makan?" Baekhyun melirik kearah ja dinding berada. "Ini sudah jam setengah sepuluh, kau juga belum makan kan? Apa kau mau makan disini?"

"Jika tidak merepotkan."

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun baru selesai mencuci mangkok bekas ramen miliknya dan Kai. Diletakkan mangkok itu berjejer rapi kembali ketempat semula, lalu meraih serbet untuk mengelap tangannya yang basah. Mungkin jika tadi di dalam kulkas nya tidak kosong dia bisa memasak makanan yang lebih bergizi. Sayangnya dia lupa jika hari ini terlalu sibuk bekerja dan tidak sempat ke super market untuk belanja. Ahasil...

"_Mianhae_ Kai, aku menawari makan tapi hanya memasak ramen untukmu," Ucap Baekhyun terdengar menyesal. Yeoja itu berjalan ke meja makan menghampiri Kai dan memberikannya segelas air putih.

"Tidak masalah, lagi pula tadi itu lezat sekali," Balas Kai mengacungkan jempolnya.

Setelah menengguk air putihnya sampai tandas Kai berdiri dan hendak berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Baekhyun melihat Kai berjalan sediki terseok-seok. Mungkin kakinya sakit sekali. Bayangkan luka gores terkena aspal pada lutut. Demi Tuhan, pasti perih sekali.

"Ya! apa yang kau lakukan, aku bisa berjalan," pekik Kai kaget merasakan tangan kecil melingkari ketiaknya... Baekhyun memapah tubuh Kai.

"Aku hanya membantumu, aku tahu lututmu pasti nyeri sekali,"

Balas Baekhyun.

Akhirnya namja itu menyerah dan membiarkan Baekhyun membantunya.

"Kai, kau pulang naik apa? Kau bilang mobilmu rusak kan?"

"Aku akan naik taksi saja. Mungkin besok mobilku sudah benar."

"Aku minta maaf disaat seperti ini, tapi aku tidak bisa membantumu apa-apa. Aku tidak bisa menyetir."

"Sudahku bilang jangan minta maaf lagi. Aku tidak apa-apa."

_"Ara ara_"

"Oh iya sudah hampir tengah malam kenapa aku tidak melihat suamimu juga?" Tanya Kai karena mendapati rumah Baekhyun yang masih sepi.

Baekhyun membantu Kai untuk duduk. Tangannya pun masih bertengger manis dilengan Kai.

"Dia sedang di Jeju dan besok baru pu-"

_**Cklek**_

Tiba-tiba pintu rumah Baekhyun terbuka dan menampilkan sesojok namja jangkung dengan wajah yang errrrr... berantakan.

"Chanyeol" Panggil Baekhyun kaget melihat Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba muncul. Sedangkan tadi namja itu bilang jika besok baru pulang.

Kai yang tadinya ingin duduk membatalkan niatnya. Dia juga ikut menolehkan pandangannya pada orang yang di panggil Baekhyun.

"Sunbae," Kata Kai lirih, tetap bisa didengar oleh Baekhyun yang berada disampingnya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan suara lantang tapi tersirat jelas nada khawatir disana. Namja jangkung itu mendekati istrinya dan segera menarik Baekhyun menjauh dari Kai.

"Akhh!" Baekhyun meringis saat tangan lebar Chanyeol menariknya sedikit kasar. Membuat Kai yang melihatnya terbeliak.

"Ada apa denganmu? kenapa kau tidak menjawab panggilanku? Apa kau sengaja ingin membuatku cemas?" Tanya Chanyeol beruntun tanpa jeda sambil menampilkan tatapan tak bersahabat pada Baekhyun. Mungkin ia kesal sudah terlalu panik pada istrinya. Ia bela-belakan pulang cepat karena begitu khawatir. Jeju-Seoul itu bukan jarak yang dekat bila ditempuh dengan mobil. Alhasil Chanyeol harus lari-larian di bandara demi mendapatkan tiket pesawat penerbangan ke Seoul detik itu juga. Tapi yang ia dapati istrinya di rumah bersama seorang namja. Siapa yang tidak berpikiran macam-macam.

Baekhyun menepuk kepalanya sebentar. Ia yakin jika tadi Chanyeol mendengar suara mobil yang hampir menubruknya. Bukankah mereka tadi sedang berteleponan. Mungkin saja setelah itu Chanyeol terus menelponnya. Dan karena Baekhyun yang terlalu sibuk mengurusi Kai , yeoja itu sampai tidak menghiraukan ponselnya yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi. Bisa jadi itu alasan kenapa Chanyeol bisa dihadapannya saat ini.

Untuk sesaat Baekhyun tertegun karena membayangkan ternyata suaminya begitu mencemaskannya. Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama. Belum sempat otaknya merangkai kata untuk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Baekhyun dikagetkan oleh suara yang membentaknya.

"JAWAB BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

"Sunbae, jangan salah paham padanya kare-"

"Diam! Aku tidak bertanya padamu!" Potong Chanyeol atas ucapan yang dilontarkan Kai dengan nada meninggi. Ia bahkan tidak mau mendengar apapun dari namja yang berada disamping Baekhyun itu, ia sudah kesal melihat namja itu berada di rumahnya, apalagi bersama istrinya.

"Park Chanyeol maaf aku lupa menghubungimu, ponsel ku mati. Dan YA! jangan membentak Kai dia tidak salah apa-apa,!" Jawab Baekhyun dengan nada ikut meninggi, ia tidak terima jika orang yang telah menolongnya dibentak seperti itu. Itu terlalu tidak sopan untuk dilakukan. Dan ia ingin Chanyeol mengetahui penjelasannya. Tetapi Chanyeol malah semakin melotot marah kepadanya.

Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa Chanyeol begitu berlebihan. Karena ia tidak tahu alasan sebenarnya Chanyeol marah-marah adalah karena melihat Kai disini.

Dan Kai, Sadar jika kehadirannya menambahi emosi Chanyeol. Akhirnya dia pamit untuk pulang. Mungkin Chanyeol dan Baekhyun butuh menyelesaikan masalahnya berdua.

"Baekhyun, lebih baik aku pulang dulu. Hubungi aku besok jika memerlukan bantuan dariku."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya merespon Kai, jujur hatinya juga merasa tak enak.

"Sunbae, aku permisi dulu, maaf telah membuatmu tidak nyaman." Kai juga pamit kepada Chanyeol, namun namja yang berstatus sebagai suami Baekhyun itu tidak melengos sedikitpun. Membuat Kai menampilkan senyum masam sebentar sebelum berlalu keluar dari rumah itu.

Setelah kepergian Kai keadaan menjadi hening. Baik Chanyeol ataupun Baekhyun masih betah dalam posisinya tadi. Tapi kini Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Baekhyun, namja itu menatap tajam pada si yeoja.

"YA! kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" kata Baekhyun merasa tak nyaman di tatap seperti pencuri yang ketahuan mencuri.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan namja itu?" Tanya Chanyeol dingin pada Baekhyun.

"Astaga Park Chanyeol jadi kau ceburu pada Kai! Dia hanya menyelama-"

"Namanya bukan Kai. Dan jangan sok akrab denganya!"

Chanyeol memotong penjelasan Baekhyun lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur mengambil air. Mau tak mau membuat Baekhyun mengekorinya dari belakang, banyak yang ingin ia tanyakan kenapa Chanyeol sepertinya tidak menyukai Kai, namun ada baiknya ia minta maaf terlebih dahulu.

"Chanyeol-ah maaf membuatmu cemas. Aku akan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi tadi."

"Aku sudah tidak mau mendengarnya."

"_Wae? _bukan kah tadi kau bilang begitu mencemaskan ku?" tanya Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol yang sedang meneguk air minumnya. Yeoja itu tersenyum lebar kearah suaminya, berharap agar Chanyeol tidak marah lagi.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas melihat tingkah Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu, aku hampir tertabrak mobil karena apa?"

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak mau dengar."

" _Jebal _Park Channyeol."

"Sudah ku bilang tidak mau." Namja itu berjalan menuju tangga untuk naik ke kamarnya. Baekhyun ingin mengejarnya tetapi lebih dulu di hentikan oleh suara bel rumahnya yang berbunyi.

"Siapa yang malam-malam begini bertamu." Akhirnya yeoja itu mengurungkan niatnya mengejar Chanyeol dan memilih untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

Chanyeol yang semula sudah berada di anak tangga pun ikut turun lagi. Penasaran siapa orang yang memencet bel rumahnya. Jika Kai kembali lagi maka Chanyeol sudah siap menghajarnya. Namun niatnya ia urungkan begitu mendengar bukan "Kai" Nama yang disebut Baekhyun.

"Kris? Ada apa malam-malam datang kemari?" Tanya Baekhyun begitu pintu rumahnya terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok namja tinggi di hadapannya. Chanyeol yang berada di belakang Baekhyun berusaha mengintip orang itu dari balik bahu sempit istrinya untuk memastikan. Baekhyun sempat terkejut karena Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba berada di belakangnya.

"Maaf aku mengganggu kalian. Apa Luhan disini?" Tanya Kris segera.

"_Mwo? _Luhan? Dia tidak kemari," Jawab Baekhyun bingung. Lalu menolehkan kepalanya kearah Chanyeol.

"Jebal.! Tolong jangan bersekongkol dengannya. Aku harus segera bertemu dengannya dan menyelesaikan masalahku," Ucap Kris tidak percaya dengan jawaban Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, kau namja kan? jadi tolong bantu aku, katakan di mana Luhan.?" Tanya Kris mendesak Chanyeol. Mungkin Kris mengira Luhan melarang Baekhyun memberitahunya, dan memilih bertanya kepada Chanyeol.

"Hei mana ku tahu dimana istrimu. Aku baru saja pulang," Jawab Chanyeol juga ikut bingung. Apa-apaan ia ditanyai kemana perginya Luhan. Memang dia bapaknya? Ingat Chanyeol sedang kesal. Jangan membuatnya semakin emosi.

"Ayolah Chanyeol, Baekhyun katakan dimana dia sekarang?" Tuntut Kris masih tidak percaya.

"Sungguh Kris Luhan tidak disini." Baekhyun berusaha meyakinkan.

"Tapi tadi dia bicara di telepon. Menyebut-nyebut bahwa ingin kerumah Baekhyun dan menginap disinu," Oceh Kris berusaha meniru ucapan Luhan tadi.

Baekhyun menatap horror ke arah Kris. "Ponselku mati sejak tadi."

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan sudah duduk hampir 20 menit didalam bar itu. Bibir tipisnya sibuk mengomel karena baru menyadari jika ponselnya lowbat. Sebenarnya saat dirumah ia menelpon Baekhyun tadi itu hanyalah berpura-pura agar Kris tidak mengikutinya. Setidaknya sampai ia tidak merasa kesal lagi.

Tapi naas akhirnya ia terkena imbasnya. Ponselnya mati dan Luhan tidak membawa mobil saat pergi. Jadi bagaimana ia pulang nanti? Ditambah ia hanya membawa dompet kosong. ATM dan kartu kreditnya semua tertinggal di rumah. Sialll ,

"Haaaiiisshh menyebalkan sekali" Gerutu yeoja itu sambil membanting ponselnya di atas meja bartender. Di raihnya botol Vodka di hadapannya dan langsung ia tenggak isinya, tanpa memakai gelas. Mungkin kalian mengira jika sebentar lagi kesadarannya akan hilang. Namun kalian salah, yeoja ini mempunyai toleransi yang sangat baik pada alkhohol. Bahkan dulu Luhan bisa menghabiskan 2 botol wine tanpa mabuk. ckck benar-benar yeoja (super) mengerikan.

Saat sibuk menggerutu perhatiannya terusik oleh suara kursi disebelahnya yang ditarik oleh seseorang. Kepalanya ia tolehkan sebentar kepada seorang namja yang duduk disampingnya dengan ditemani sebotol bir. Orang itu sedang fokus pada ponsel di tangannya. Luhan cukup yakin jika namja disampingnya itu masih bocah. Luhan menghampiri namja disebelahnya dengan menarik kursinya mendekat. Membuat si empunya menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan cengo.

"_Wae? _Ada apa noona?" Tanya namja itu mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya lucu. Demi Tuhan Luhan gemas dengan ekspresi bocah disampingnya itu. Namja tampan yang menggemaskan. Tapi ia segera ingat ia bukanlah pedofil. Segera ia kembali pada maksud tujuannya.

Luhan memasang wajah semanis mungkin sebelum membuka suaranya. Membuat namja di hadapannya semakin mengernyit bingung.

"Boleh aku pinjam ponselmu sebentar"

"Hah...? ponselku?" tanya namja itu memastikan.

"Iya ponselmu, bolehkah ku pinjam sebentar? aku ingin menghubungi teman ku tetapi ponselku mati" Jawab Luhan sambil menunjukkan ponselnya yang sudah tidak ada dayanya itu pada namja dihadapannya.

Tampaknya pemuda di hadapan Luhan itu masih sibuk berfikir. Oh ayolah berlebihan sekali. Hanya di pinjami ponsel saja sampai begitunya. Jika tidak boleh, sebaiknya cepat katakan saja.

Baiklah karena terlalu lama menunggu akhirnya Luhan jengah juga, ia anggap itu sebuah penolakan. Akhirnya Luhan menggeser kursinya menjauh dari namja itu. Lalu meminum Vodka nya lagi.

"Cih, pelit sekali" Omelnya tanpa melihat kearah namja itu.

Tanpa Luhan sadari Namja tadi mendekatinya sambil mengulurkan ponsel berchasing hitam miliknya. "Ini"

Membuat Luhan mendongak dan menatapnya tajam.

" Ah jangan menatapku seperti itu, kau menyeramkan" Kata namja itu, sedari tadi ia berbicara banmal pada Luhan.

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak memerlukannya" jawab Luhan ketus, ia terlanjur sakit hati.

"Oh ayolah! kau marah? tadi itu ponsel kekasihku. Ini milik ku" jelas namja itu sambil menggoyangkan ponsel yang tadi disodorkan pada Luhan. "Yakin tidak jadi? Yasudah" namja itu bersiap memasuk kan ponselnya kembali kesaku tetapi Luhan buru-buru meraih tangan nya.

Namja itu tersenyum.

"Kau tenang saja aku hanya meminjam sebentar, nanti akan ku ganti pulsamu, bocah"

Ujar Luhan sok sewot, ingat ia harus mempertahankan harga dirinya.

"Hahaha lucu sekali, heii namaku bukan bocah. Namaku Taeyong"

"Terserah" Luhan tidak menggubris ucapan namja bernama Taeyong itu. Ia sibuk menekan digit nomor yang ia ingat untuk di hubunginya sekarang.

"Oppa~ Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau berselingkuh ya!" Tiba-tiba datang seorang gadis dengan perawakan tinggi menghampiri mereka. Gadis itu tampak marah-marah tak jelas. Dan apa tadi katanya? Luhan dikatai berselingkuh dengan bocah itu? Oh For God Sake. Luhan menganga di tempatnya. Tak jauh berbeda dari Luhan namja bernama Taeyong itu pun terlihat keget oleh ucapan gadis yang baru datang itu.

"Jadi benar kau berselingkuh! Huh Kau menyebalkan!" Ucap gadis itu kesal karena tak mendapat jawaban sambil mendorong tubuh namja tadi dan pergi dari sana.

Sebenarnya bukan tidak ada jawaban. Hanya saja namja itu belum sempat mengeluarkan suaranya. Tapi gadis itu sudah mengambil kesimpulan sendiri.

"Hei, kau salah paham Chagiiiiiii~" teriak Taeyong menyusul gadis itu.

Setelah kepergian dua remaja itu. Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya Dan melanjutkan aktifitasnya menekan digit nomer di ponsel hitam itu untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Huuuffttt dasar ABG labil"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol merogoh sakunya saat merasakan ponselnya bergetar didalam sana. Matanya memicing melihat nomor yang tidak dikenal sedang menghubunginya. Hampir saja ia mengabaikan panggilan itu, kalau saja Baekhyun yang baru selesai mengunci pintu setelah kepergian Kris menginstrupsi nya.

"Kenapa tidak di angkat?" Tanya Baekhyun saat mendapati Chanyeol yang hanya memandangi ponsel nya yang sedang bergetar di tangannya dengan diam saja.

"Aku tidak mengenal nomornya, malas sekali" Balas Chanyeol berniat mereject panggilan itu.

"Angkatlah dulu, siapa tahu penting!"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sekilas lalu akhirnya menuruti perkataan istrinya itu.

"Yeoboseyo"

"_Yeoboseyo Park Chanyeol, Aku Luhan! Apa kau sedang sibuk? Bisa kau berikan ponselmu pada Baekhyun?" _Terdengar suara yeoja bertanya beruntun tanpa jeda. Chanyeol yang sudah sangat malas akhirnya mengabulkan segera keinginan sahabatnya yang sedang menelpon itu.

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar"

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol ingin bertanya, tetapi namja itu malah menyerahkan ponsel kepadanya.

"_nuguya?_"

"Luhan"

"Oh, Halo Luhan kau dimana?" Tanya Baekhyun langsung saat mengetahui jika Luhan lah yang menghubunginya.

_"Baek, apa tadi Kris kesana?"_

"Iya! kau dimana sekarang? kau tidak tahu suami mencemaskanmu. Ada apa dengan kalian? Aku bertanya pada Kris tapi ia tidak mau menjelaskan padaku"

_"Oh baguslah. Setidaknya dia tidak akan menemukan ku hari ini. Aku sedang bertengkar dengannya"_

"Ataga Luhan! cepat katakan dimana kau sekarang dan biarkan Kris menjemputmmu. Bertengkar seperti anak kecil saja, sampai harus pergi dari rumah!"

_"Tidak-tidak Baek, dengarkan aku, jangan hubungi Kris. Malam ini aku ingin menginap dirumah mu. Tolong jemput aku sekarang ya. Aku tidak bisa kemana-mana. Jebaal!"_

"Ya! Kau kenapa? Mabuk?"

"_Sudahlah jemput aku di Hongdae Club,. nanti akan aku jelas kan padamu. byeee"_

"Ya Luhan, Yaaa, aisshhh bocah ini" Gerutu Baekhyun begitu sambungan teleponnnya diputus sepihak oleh Temannya itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol begitu melihat ekspresi sebal dari istrinya.

"Luhan menyuruh ku menjemputnya... di Hongdae Club, sekarang!"

"Mwo?"

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengemudikan mobil nya dalam kecepatan rata-rata. Jalanan Seoul malam hari sebenarnya cukup lenggang, walau tak bisa di pungkiri masih banyak juga mobil yang berlalu lalang. Namun ia tidak mau kegabah. Menyetir ugal-ugalan dalam keadaan mengantuk dan kelelahan bisa jadi nyawanya melayang saat itu juga. Eh bukan hanya nyawanya saja. Tetapi nyawa dua yeoja yang berada dalam mobil yang sama seperti dirinya.

Setibanya ia dan Baekhyun di Hongdae club tadi, namja ini tidak mau banyak bicara. Hanya memberi isyarat pada istrinya agar segera menarik sahabatnya itu masuk ke mobil dan segera pulang. Demi Tuhan hari ini Chanyeol benar-benar kelelahan, masih saja harus direpotkan oleh sahabatnya yang sedang bertengkar dengan suaminya itu.

"Ck, Park Chanyeol kelihatannya kau tidak senang sekali menolongku?" Ucap Luhan memecah keheningan yang semula terjadi didalam mobil itu.

Mau tak mau membuat Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah yeoja yang sedang duduk di belakangnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol memilih diam tidak merespon, dan sibuk berkonsentrasi menyetir, bukankah dari tadi namja itu sedang kesal. Baekhyun pun ikut diam tidak berbicara. Ia kembali menolehkan kepalanya kedepan dan terdengarlah suara helaan nafas yang sangat panjang dari Luhan.

Kurang lebih dua puluh menit mobil itu tiba dirumahnya. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, tepatnya setelah memarkirkan mobilnya dibagasi, Chanyeol segera bergegas turun dan memasuki rumahnya dengan langkah lebar-lebar. Membuat Yeoja yang berada di belakangnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan suamimu? Baru di mintai tolong sekali saja sudah begitu sekali responnya. Apa ia tak ingat siapa yang mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya dulu sewaktu sekolah" Luhan mengoceh panjang lebar yang di tunjukkan untuk Chanyeol, namun yang ada kalimat itu malah di telan mentah-mentah oleh Baekhyun, yang berada di sampingnya.

"Chanyeol baru saja pulang dari jeju tadi jam 10 kurasa dia badmood karena sedang kecapek an. Jangan marah-marah Lu. Chanyeol tidak bermaksud begitu"

Mendengar jawaban Baekhyun membuat Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Jelas saja Istri mana yang tidak akan membela suaminya.

Yeoja itu akhirnya memilih menghempaskan tubuh rampingnya di atas sofa panjang ruang tengah rumah Baekhyun.

"Ya sudah aku mandi dulu, kau bisa tidur di kamar tamu dekat tangga itu malam ini" Tunjuk Baekhyun pada sebuah kamar berpintu kayu di samping tangga.

"Lebih baik kau cepat istirahat. Atau aku akan menelpon Kris sekarang juga"

"_Andweee!_ jangan berani-berani menghubungi Kris. Aku tidak mau mendengar suaranya atau pun wajahnya saat ini"

"Huhh setidaknya selesaikan masalahmu segera, jangan biarkan berlarut-larut"

"Aku mengerti Nyonya Park. Sudah sana pergi ke habitatmu. Bilang juga pada Chanyeol, tidak usah khawatir aku menguping kalian, jika perlu aku akan memasang headset dan menyalakan music keras-keras. _Gomawo!"_

"Yaaaa! bicara apa kau RUSA CHINA!"

.

.

.

.

.

Kai berjalan santai menuju ruangan seseorang, tangannya menenteng dua gelas kopi yang masih terlihat sedikit mengepul. Jika dillihat dari caranya berjalan sepertinya lukanya kemarin tidak terlalu berdampak serius.

Kai memberikan senyum ramahnya pada setiap suster dan petugas rumah sakit yang tidak sengaja berpapasan dengannya. Matanya menapilkan eyesmile yang menawan. Tak jarang juga banyak suster yang berada di "Nurse Station" terlihat berbisik saling tanya pada rekannya, kira-kira kenapa dokter tampan itu berkeliaran ke sini.

"Selamat pagi, Apa Byun Sonsaengnim berada diruangannya?" Tanya Kai pada seorang suster cantik yang sedang menyiapkan obat-obatan untuk pasien.

"Ah Selamat pagi Sonsengnim. _Ne, _Byun Sonsaeng berada didalam ruangannya, baru saja datang" Jawab suster itu ramah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu terimakasih"

"_Ne"_

Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih pada suster disana, Kai segera melanjutkan langkahnya menuju tempat Baekhyun, namja itu tampak mengetuk sebentar pintu kayu yang bertuliskan Ruangan Dokter Byun. tak perlu menunggu lama, suara nyaring terdengar dari dalam untuk menyuruhnya masuk.

Senyum sumringah segera menghiasi wajah cantik Baekhyun begitu mendapati Kai datang menghampirinya.

"Selamat pagi. Ini Untukmu" Sapa Kai, lalu menyerahkan segelas Kopi yang sedari tadi di tangannya kepada Baekhyun.

"Selamat Pagi, Ah _Gomawo! _seharusnya tidak perlu repot-repot" Jawab Baekhyun merasa tak enak.

"_Ani,_ tadi aku pergi membeli dan teringat padamu jadi sekalian aku beli dua"

"oh hahaha, kau baik sekali Kai. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kakimu? Apa sekarang merasa kaku?"

"Sudah mendingan, kemarin sampai rumah segera ku kompres dan aku olesi salep. Tidak usah khawatir"

"Duduklah" Baekhyun mempersilahkan Kai.

"Terimakasih" Kai mendudukkan tubunya pada bangku di hadapan Baekhyun, lalu menatap yeoja yang baru ia kenal kemarin itu. Terlalu pede jika Kai menyebut Baekhyun sebagai temannya.

"Apa suamimu masih marah?" Tanya Kai teringat pertengkaran kecil Baekhyun dan Suaminya kemarin.

Baekhyun yang sedang menulis sesuatu segera meolehkan kepalanya begitu mendengar Kai bertanya. "Tidak, dia hanya kelelahan saja kemarin. Namja itu emosinya gampang sekali meledak. Tetapi dia tidak akan pernah betah marah lama-lama" Jawab Baekhyun menjelaskan sifat unik suaminya sambil tersenyum membayangkan itu.

Kai ikut tersenyum. "Syukurlah, jika ia tidak marah, aku sangat meminta maaf soal itu"

"Minta maaf apa? kau itu tidak salah apa-apa. Dia saja yang terlalu berlebihan. Sudah jangan di pikirkan, dan... boleh aku minum kopinya?"

"Minumlah, itu milikmu!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Park Chanyeol, apa kau masih marah padaku?" Tanya Luhan pada sahabat laki-lakinya itu.

Mereka sedang berda di ruang makan, tepatnya di rumah ChanBaek. Luhan memutuskan belum ingin pulang hari ini. Tapi tanpa gadis itu ketahui bahwa Baekhyun sudah menghubungi Kris tadi malam, dan meminta menjemput Luhan hari ini. Bukan berarti maksud Baekhyun tidak mau di tumpangi, hanya saja yeoja itu ingin masalah Luhan dan Kris segera diselesaikan saja, sebelum berlarut panjang.

Chanyeol menyeruput kopi di gelasnya dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sedari tadi ditekuni namja itu. Chanyeol hari ini tidak pergi ke kantor, ia sudah ijin pada atasannya (Ayahnya) untuk libur dan mengerjakan pekerjaan nya di rumah saja. Tubuhnya serasa remuk akibat semalam kurang tidur dan ditambah perjalanan mendadaknya dari Jeju ke Seoul. Walaupun hanya memakan waktu satu jam tetapi Chanyeol tetap kelelahan. Kalian ingat sendiri kan apa saja yang sudah terjadi semalam.?

"Hei Park Chanyeol, kau tidak tuli mendadak kan?" Tanya Luhan geram juga karena dari tadi seperti orang tidak di anggap oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

"Aku heran, bagaimana Baekhyun bisa bertahan dengan suami macam dirimu huh?"

Dan kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan Luhan berhasil membuahkan tatapan tajam dari Chanyeol. Bagus! setidaknya sekarang yeoja itu mendapatkan respon, Luhan tersenyum miring dan terlihat seakan menantang.

"_Wae?_ marah? marah saja, kau kira aku takut?" tantang Luhan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu dengan Kris?" Tanya Chanyeol akhirnya membuka suaranya juga, Luhan cukup terkejut mendengar pertanyaan melenceng dari Chanyeol, ia kira jika sahabatnya bermata bulat itu akan marah, mengumpat atau lebih parahnya mengusirnya, tetapi ternyata yang ia bayangkan tidaklah benar.

"E.. Itu... Itu, itu tidak penting" Jawab Luhan salah tingkah. Jika Chanyeol serius begini bisa dipastikan ia yang akan kalah dan berakhir jadi bahan bullyan.

"Kubilang katakan, atau aku akan menelpon Kris sekarang juga" Ancam Chanyeol, jujur ia sangat penasaran dengan masalah rumah tangga sahabatnya itu.

Luahan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kenapa ancamanmu itu sangat tidak bermutu. Menyebalkan sekali" kata Luhan kesal.

"Sudahlah cepat ceritakan" Desak Chanyeol, jengah melihat Luhan terlalu berbelit-belit.

"Baiklah... Aku bertengkar denga Kris karena,,, aku mencurigai ia berselingkuh"

Chanyeol hampir tersedak kopi yang sedang diteguknya mendengar penuturan Luhan barusan. Lalu namja itu menatap terkejut ke arah yeoja dihadapannya itu.

"Haa? Apa katamu? Kau jangan sembarangan bicara Lu"

"Aku tidak sembarangan bicara, akhir-akhir ini si tiang bule itu suka pulang kerja malam-malam. Aku tahu sekali jika jam pulang kerja adalah pukul setengah sembilan, tapi beberapa hari ini ia pulang hampir jam sepuluh. Siapa yang tidak akan berpikir macam-macam eoh?" Jelas Luhan panjang kali lebar.

"Ya! kau jangan terburu-buru menyimpulkan itu sesuka hatimu, bisa jadi ia lembur kan?"

"Mana ada lembur tanpa mengabariku? Walau aku bukan pekerja kantoran seperti kalian setidaknya aku juga tahu! aku yakin tidak. Kau tahu, kemarin dia bahkan pulang jam satu pagi. Aku juga mencium bau alkohol pada tubuhnya. Dan dia akhirnya mengaku jika baru saja mengantarkan temannya pulang karena mabuk. Ayolah Park Chanyeol, apa lagi itu namanya jika bukan berselingkuh"

"Kau harus bertanya dulu padanya sebelum menuduhnya Lu, bisa jadi itu rekan kerjanya. Kau tahu orang-orang seprti kami itu sering sekali pergi keluar bersama hanya untuk minum bir. Kami juga butuh refreshing"

Ujar Chanyeol berusaha menjelaskan dunia para pekerja kantoran.

"Dan juga apa kau punya bukti?"

Luhan menggeleng kecil. Dia memang merasa ada benarnya tentang penjelasan Chanyeol barusan, namun ia juga masih ragu.

"Tapi-"

"Setidaknya kau harus punya bukti jika ingin menuduh orang. Kaulah yang paling tahu bagaimana suamimu itu," Potong Chanyeol cepat begitu Luhan masih ingin menyangkal.

Luhan akhirnya diam saja, merenungi setiap ucapan demi ucapan yang dilontarkan sahabatnya padanya. Memang sedari dulu Chanyeol adalah orang yang selalu berbicara bijak dan selalu benar. Walau sikapnya yang terlampau rame dan selalu bertingkah konyol itu sama sekali tidak mencerminkan jika ia benar-banar idiot. Jika kalian bertanya orang seperti apa Chanyeol dulu? Jawabannya adalah. ia seorang namja yang kelewat ramai dan terkesan serampangan. Berbeda sekali dengan sekarang yang malah terlihat sangat cool dan terkesan dingin, bahkan Luhan saja sempat heran saat pertama kali bertemu lagi setelah berpisah cukup lama.

"Ya sudah lupakan soal Kris, sekarang aku ingin bertanya padamu." Ucap Luhan berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Chanyeol hanya memandangkan seolah memberi isyarat, katakan saja.

"Yeol, sebenarnya kenapa Kyungsoo pergi ke Paris? kenapa kalia tidak ada memberitahuku? Sahabat macam apa kalian"

Chanyeol tertegun untuk sesaat. Kenapa Harus membicarakan Kyungsoo disaat seperti ini. Itu sama saja harus membuka luka lama yang belum sepenuhnya mengering di hati namja itu. Jujur Chanyeol sangat sensitif jika menyangkut nama Kyungsoo disebut.

Luhan cukup peka menyadari perubahan ekspresi aneh dari Chanyeol.

"_Wae?_ Apa yang sudah terjadi? kenapa wajahmu begitu?"

"E... tidak ada, dia hanya ingin melanjutkan study nya. Dia ingin menjadi designer" Jawab Chanyeol singkat, namja itu pura-pura menyibukkan dirinya lagi dengan dokumen-dokumen yang sedari tadi ia kerjakan. Tiba-tiba tingkahnya terlihat kaku.

"Bukankah dia sudah kuliah jurusan bisnis bersamamu? Kau saja sudah wisuda, bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo ganti jurusan?" Tanya Luhan kebingungan. Seingatnya dulu setelah mereka lulus SMA dan sebelum Luhan memutuskan pulang ke Beijing, Chanyeol bilang jika dirinya dan Kyungsoo akan sama-sama masuk kuliah jurusan bisnis berdua.

"Dia tidak menyukainya, dan memutuskan berhenti dari jurusan itu"

"Aaaaa jadi begitu?"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk tetapi masih fokus pada pekerjaannya.

Luhan semakin curiga melihat Chanyeol yang sepertinya menghindari pembicaraan ini. Alisnya mengernyit dengan mata memicing.

"Chanyeol... Apa sesuatau terjadi pada kalian?"

**Bingo~**

Chanyeol reflek menegakkan kepalanya asal. Apa iya dia harus bercerita pada Luhan? Jika boleh jujur ia ingin sekali bercerita pada sahabatnya satu itu. Ia dan Kyungsoo terlalu banyak menyimpan rahasia dari Luhan.

"Chanyeol, apa kau merahasiakan sesuatu padaku?" Tanya Luhan menuntut.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kai sepertinya bayi ini sehat sekali sekarang. Ini berkat mu. Kau dokter yang hebat"

Baekhyun dan Kai kini sedang berada pada ruangan pasien tempat bayi yang kemarin baru saja di operasi. Alasan yang tepat sebenarnya, Tadi saat Baekhyun bertanya sebenarnya apa ada masalah lain kenapa Kai harus repot-repot menemuinya pagi itu. Akan kurang logis memang jika Kai hanya menjawab, ingin tahu apa suami Baekhyun marah atau tidak, itu pasti terdengar awkawrd. Akhirnya Kai bilang jika ingin melihat keadaan bayi yang kemarin dia operasi. Mendengar itu tentu dengan senang hati Baekhyun langsung membawa Kai kemari. Entahlah, apapun yang menyangkut bayi itu, sepertinya membuat Baekhyun sangat excited.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong siapa nama bayi ini Byun Sonsaeng?" Tanya Kai sambil mengamati bayi mungil yang mulai bergerak aktif di ranjangnya.

"Aku tidak tahu, oh iya kemarin seorang suster yang menangani Ibu bayi ini memberikanku sebuah kalung, dimana ya..." Baekhyun teringat jika kemarin ada salah satu suster memberikan kalung berliontin sunshine diserahkan kepadanya, ia merogoh saku jubahnya berusaha mencari.

Kemarin kata seorang suster kalung itu adalah milik Bayi mungil ini dan Ibu bayi yang sudah wafat itu sempat menyerahkan nya kepada mereka. Karena suster itu bingung akhirnya menyerahkan saja kalung itu pada Baekhyun.

"Oh Ini dia" Tunjuk Baekhyun sambil mengangkat kalungnya berniat memperlihatkan kalung itu pada Kai.

Kai menatap kalung itu sesaat, seperti pernah melihatnya.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihat ini sebelumnya. Boleh aku melihatnya?" Tanya kai meminta ijin melihat kalung berbadul sunshine itu.

Tanpa ragu Baekhyun pun menyerahkannya pada Kai. Namja itu saat ini sedang berusaha mengingat-ingat dimana ia melihat kalung itu, tetapi salahkan ingatannya yang lemah. Kai tak mengingat apapun.

"Ah aku tidak ingat" Sesal Kai frustasi, karena tidak berhasil menemukan ingatannya. Tapi namja itu masih setia mengamati benda cantik itu.

"Mungkin banyak model kalung seperti ini" Celetuk Baekhyun menanggapi kebingungan Kai.

Kai akhirnya mengangguk kecil, tapi tak berapa lama ia terpekik karena melihat sesuatu pada liontin kalung itu.

"Kalung ini ada namanya" Ucap Kai membuat Baekhyun segera mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Kai yang sedang mengeja huruf di kalung itu.

"Chando0"

"Hah?"

"Chandu. Tapi aneh sekali namanya tidak ditulis dalam hangul" Kai sempat bingung membaca nama tulisan di kalung itu. Kai sempat mengira huruf O itu angka 0.

"Waaah berarti namanya Chandu, manis sekali" Baekhyun merasa senang karena telah mengetahui nama bayi yang selama ini menyita perhatiaannya itu.

"Heum, tapi kenapa suster itu memberikan kalung ini padamu?"

"Mereka bilang karena aku dokternya, mereka mengklaim aku sebagai walinya" Jawab Baekhyun sambil terkekeh teringat perkataan suster Shin, asisten pribadinya.

"Tapi sayang sekali Chandu harus dibesarkan di panti asuhan setelah ini" Lanjut Baekhyun dengan wajah sedih.

Kai sudah tahu jika Ibu yang sebelumnya merawat bayi ini sudah meninggal. Dan kerena tidak punya pilihan lain akhirnya pihak Rumah sakit pun akan memasukkan bayi ini ke Panti.

"Kenapa kau tidak adopsi saja bayi ini?"

"Tidak semudah itu Kai. Aku tidak yakin bisa merawatnya dengan baik. Bukankah kau tahu pekerjaan ku memakan waktu banyak di rumah sakit"

"Ehm Aku tahu! Sudahlah jangan bersedih. Kau pasti bisa bertemu lagi dengannya" Kai berusaha menghibur Baekhyun dengan mengelus pelan bah dokter cantik itu.

"_Gomawo. _Kau adalah teman yang baik" jawab Baekhyun lirih sambil menampilkan eyesmile kearah Kai.

"_Mwo? _teman? aku tidak menyangka, Ah baiklah teman" Balas Kai sedikit kikuk, karena tidak bisa membayangkan sudah di anggap teman secepat ini oleh yeoja di hadapannya yang baru ia kenal kemarin itu.

Kemudian Baekhyun semakin tersenyum cerah.

"Oh iya Baekhyun, minggu depan aku sudah harus kembali ke Paris?" Jelas Kai dengan wajah sedikit muram.

"_Wae? wae_ secepat itu? bukankah kau bilang 2 bulan lagi?" Tanya Baekhyun tidak percaya.

"Sepertinya sudah terjadi sesuatu disana" Jawab Kai menyesal.

"Ku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi Byun Baekhyun"

.

.

.

.

.

"APA? Apa yang baru saja kau katakan Park Chanyeol? Ka-kalian apa?"

Luhan ternganga begitu mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol bahwa Namja itu dan sahabat satunya lagi -Kyungsoo- berpacaran di belakangnya selama ini. Chanyeol menjelaskan bahwa mereka sudah berpacaran sejak masih sekolah bersama dan Luhan tidak tahu apa-apa! Sahabat macam apa mereka itu.

"Park Chanyeol bagaimana bisa kalian melakukan ini padaku?" Luhan menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang sangat sulit dijabarkan, antara marah, kaget, kecewa dan sebagainya. Mereka adalah sahabat, dan ia merasa di khianati.

"Maaf Lu, aku memang bersalah tentang ini. Aku hanya tidak ingin persahabatan kita hancur gara-gara itu" Jawab Chanyeol -sangat- menyesal.

"Astaga! _Jinjja _Park Chanyeol. Kau gila" Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dramatis. Ia ingat dulu saat dibangku SMA Chanyeol pernah sekelas dengan Kyungsoo, dan mungkin itulah yang membuat mereka dekat dan sampai berpacaran tanpa diketahui olehnya.

"Kami hanya menjalin hubungan selama enam bulan waktu itu. Kau ingat saat aku memilih liburan ke Jepang selama sebulan dulu. Itu karena aku baru putus dengan Kyungsoo"

Chanyeol masih tetap menjelaskan semuanya pada Luhan, tidak gentar sedikitpun jika langsung di maki dengan sejuta umpatan oleh sahabatnya karena telah bermain kebohongan dibelakangnya.

"Tapi aku menjalin hubungan lagi dua tahun dengan ya sebelum ia pergi ke Paris... Sampai sekarang, kami belum putus Lu" sambung Chanyeol lirih lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

Luhan segera menatap horror pada Park Chanyeol yang sedang menundukan kepalanya. Ia memang kesal, tapi yeoja itu merasa ada yang ganjil disini.

"Park Chanyeol, jangan bilang kau..."

"Aku masih mencintai Kyungsoo" ujar Chanyeol pelan, dan langsung membuat tubuh Luhan lemas.

"Jangan bodoh Park Chanyeol, kau benar-benar membuatku kecewa"

"Maafkan Aku Luhan" ucap Chanyeol lagi penuh sesal.

"Tidak- tidak, kau tidak boleh melakukan ini. Kau tidak boleh menyakiti Baekhyun!" Luhan memperlihatkan wajah cemas sekarang. Ia cemas jika Baekhyun mengetahui ini pasti Baekhyun akan sangat sedih. Demi Tuhan, Luhan sudah terlanjur menyayangi Baekhyun seperti saudaranya sendiri. Ia tidak akan rela jika Baekhyun terluka. Ia sudah tidak peduli akan penghianatan yang sudah ke dua sahabatnya itu lakukan, Sekarang ia hanya peduli pada perasaan Baekhyun.

Melihat dari cara bicara Chanyeol, Luhan sangat was-was pada namja itu, Luhan takut bila Chanyeol bisa kapan saja kembali pada kekasihnya, jika suatu hari Kyungsoo kembali.

"Aku akan memaafkan Park Chanyeol. Asal kau berjanji padaku"

Ujar Luhan terlihat sangat serius. Chanyeol memandangnya pun tak begeming.

"Lupakan Do Kyungsoo. Kau sudah mempunyai Baekhyun. Dan kau tidak boleh menyakitinya"

Walau Kyungsoo adalah sahabatnya sejak lama, bahkan lebih lama dari ia mengenal Baekhyun. Tapi Luhan tetap melawan egonya. Dia lebih mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun.

Namun Chanyeol hanya bungkam, membuat Luhan semakin kacau.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya Chanyeol berhasil juga membujuk Baekhyun untuk dia ajak liburan. Ini bukan liburan musim panas atau pun libur Natal, Tapi libur yang dipilih Chanyeol secara acak. Ia ingin merefreshing otaknya dari pekerjaannya. Juga Baekhyun, Chanyeol sangat ingin istrinya itu tidak terlalu stres bekerja. Belakangan ini dia melihat bahwa mood Baekhyun sedikit buruk. Yeoja itu terus saja mengadu pada Chanyeol jika dirinya sedang sedih karena pasien yang paling ia sayangi sudah keluar dari rumah sakit.

Sebelumnya yeoja itu pun tetap bersikeras menolak, tapi akhirnya dengan sedikit rayuan maut dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun berhasil luluh dan mau pergi berlibur.

Chanyeol masih ingat setahun yang lalu saat ia dan Baekhyun liburan natal. Mereka pergi kepantai, Chanyeol memang sangat menyukai hal-hal berbau air. Maka dari itu tanpa pikir dua kali namja jangkung itu mengajak istrinya bermain kepantai, sedangkan cuaca saat itu sedang berada pada dingin paling ekstrim. Hasilnya setelah liburan selesai, hampir seminggu Baekhyun tidak turun dari ranjang. (Eits jangan berpikir macam-macam!?) Yeoja itu terserang flu dan demam parah. Jangan lupakan fakta kalau Baekhyun itu adalah orang yang tidak tahan pada udara dingin. Salahkan saja Chanyeol yang terlalu memaksa istrinya, akhirnya ia sendiri kan yang harus repot-repot merawat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun juga kalah kekanakan, yeoja itu menolak saat di suruh rawat inap di Rumah sakit. Chanyeol sampai frustasi membujuknya, tapi yeoja itu malah bilang "Aku memang menyukai rumah sakit, tapi saat aku menjadi dokter dan menangani pasienku. Tidak jika aku adalah pasien disana" dan disertai ancaman tidak mau makan.

Setelah itu Chanyeol tidak sanggup membujuk istrinya lagi. Jadinya kini ia harus benar-benar memilih waktu yang tepat untuk pergi berlibur. Contohnya seperti saat ini. Bulan September ini setidak nya tidak terlalu panas dan juga sudah menjelang musim dingin, jadi ia tidak perlu takut kulitnya akan terbakar matahari, ataupun Baekhyun yang akan sakit lagi karena kedinginan. Chanyeol merasa sangat tepat memilih waktu liburan kali ini.

**Anjoha...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka telah biba di tempat yang ingin dikunjungi, Chanyeol menyadari Baekhyun yang sejak tadi tetap saja tidak fokus pada sekitarnya. Berkali-kali ia mencoba mengajak ngobrol yeoja itu tetapi hasilnya Chanyeol malah di acuhkan.

"Apa kau tetap tidak merasa senang sudah berlibur bersama suamimu?" tanya Chanyeol memecah lamunan Baekhyun.

"Ah apa?" Seakan baru kembali ke alam sadarnya yeoja itu hanya menoleh kekiri dan kekanan seperti idiot. Saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan namja jangkung dihadapannya segera ia tersadar.

"Oh Tidak, tidak begitu. Hanya saja karena aku masih terlalu memikirkan bocah itu, kay tahu aku sangat menyayanginya" Jawab Baekhyun jujur.

"Sekarang aku tanya, lebih sayang mana ... bayi itu atau aku?" Tanya Chanyeol terlihat lebih menuntut.

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menunduk segera menatap namja itu.

"Aisshh,, kenapa malah membanding bandingkannya denganmu ?" Baekhyun menghentak hentakkan kakinya sebal, karena dirasa suaminya benar-benar tidak bisa menempatkan sesuatu dengan benar!

"Itu pekerjaanku Chanyeol, dan kau itu suamiku. Apa kau masih tidak bisa membedakannya?" Tanya Baekhyun semakin terlihat kesal.

Chanyeol lalu berkacak pinggang dan menatap Baekhyun.

"Tapi sekarang kau sedang tidak bekerja Byun Sonsaeng! Maka nikmati saja liburanmu! dan lupakan dulu pekerjaanmu!" Jawab Chanyeol tegas. Tanpa menunggu protes yang -mungkin- akan dilancarkann istri bawelnya itu. Chanyeol segera menarik Baekhyun berlari dan menuju tengah pantai. Seperti rumah panggung yang berada di atas air.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, sungguh ia kagum dengan pemandangan yang ia terhidang di depan matanya! Sebuah pantai biru yang sangat indah, dengan terumbu karang dan ikan-ikan kecil yang sedang berenang terlihat jelas dari atas tempatnya berpijak.

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah Chanyeol, seakan membagi tatapan menakjubkan yang terhidang di bawahnya.

"Park Chanyeol, bagaimana bisa kau membawaku ketempat seindah ini? " Tanya Baekhyun penuh binar dimatanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum sekilas.

"Kau kira apa saja yang sudah pernah ku lakukan disini? Apa kau lupa Jepang adalah rumah kedua ku" balas Chanyeol menyombongkan dirinya.

Baekhyun hanya diam ia tahu karena yang di sombongkan Chanyeol semua adalah kebenaran. Ia jadi sedikit menyesal karena semasa remaja tidak pernah mau di ajak ayah dan ibunya liburan ke Jepang. Padahal jika dilihat-lihat. Bukankah Ayah dan ibunya sering sekali ke negeri sakura ini. Atau mungkin karena Baekhyun juga yang terlalu pemilih. Ia selalu meminta liburan ke Eropa atau ke Amerika. Ckck yeoja ini.

"Ayo kita berenang" ucap Chanyeol sudah bersiap-siap menarik tangan Baekhyun. Tetapi gadis itu menahan tangannya.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa berenang" jawab Baekhyun segera menolak sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya imut.

"Kita bisa pakai pelampung "

"Aku bilang tidak mau. Kenapa memaksa sih?" omel Baekhyun kesal karena Chanyeol tetap memaksa.

"Heii kita sudah kesini jauh-jauh dan kau tidak mau. Aissh kau ini" Chanyeol sudah geram sekali pada istrinya, tapi ia coba bersabar dan tetap bersikap manis. Atau liburannya kan berantakan.

"Kau akan menyesal jika tidak mau menyelam. Percaya padaku didalam sana ada pemandangan yang sangat indah. Ayolah " bujuk Chanyeol agar Baekhyun berubah pikiran.

Baekhyun hanya menunduk dan meremas tangannya pelan. "Aku takut air" cicit yeoja itu lirih.

"_Mwo_?"

"Chanyeol-ah jangan paksa aku. Aku benar-benat takut air"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya panjang. "Byun Baekhyun, bahkan jika ada suamimu disini kau masih takut? " ujar Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lekat.

Seakan terhipnotis. Perkataan Chanyeol bagaikan pijaran api yang menghangatkan hatinya. Tanpa sadar akhirnya Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya Kecil. Ada baiknya jika ia mencoba. Toh ada Chanyeol yang berjanji akan melindunginya!

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mungkin akan menyesal untuk kedua kalinya karena telah melewatkan masa-masa remaja yang terlalu biasa. Seharusnya ia mencoba ini dari dulu, seharusnya ia bisa melawan rasa takutnya pada air, karena nyatanya ia begitu menyukai kegiatan ini. Menyelam kedasar Laut yang indah. Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun tidak akan mungkin melupakan pengalaman ini.

Mereka menyelam menggunakan peralatan selam biasa, sebenarnya jika ia ingin mereka bisa menyewa _Glass buttom boat tropis _ yang bisa membuat mereka lebih leluasa mengagumi pemandangan bawah laut itu. Tetapi si namja menyarankan untuk menyelam saja, ia sudah meyakinkan si yeoja nya kalau dirinya jago berenang, dan tidak akan mungkin membiarkan Baekhyun tenggelam. Walau pada kenyataannya pun mereka mustahil akan tenggelam, karena mereka memakai peralatan menyelam yang akurat. Dan asal kalian tahu saja saat menyelam tadi Baekhyun terus saja berpegangan pada pinggang Chanyeol. Jika kalian teringat pelajaran biologi tentang simbiosis, kalian pasti tahu kan simbiosis komensalisme antara Ikan hiu dan remora? kurang lebih seperti itu mereka tadi menyelam, bedanya jika ikan remora berada di bawah hiu, kalau ini Baekhyun berada di atas Chanyeol (ckckck)

Saat tiba di laut yang agak dangkal, Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun melepaskan pakain selam nya, Namja itu ingin mengajak istrinya berenang, sekedar untuk mengajari yeoja itu. Namun Baekhyun lagi-lagi segera menolak. Ia tidak mau mati konyol karena ketakutan. Yang tadi saja ia masih gemetaran, walau kepuasan juga tergambar jelas pada wajah cantik nya, tapi jika boleh jujur Baekhyun masih takut setengah mati.

Setelah mereka naik ke kapal Chanyeol memperlihatkan wajah masam kepada Baekhyun, entahlah namja itu marah sungguhan atau hanya pura-pura agar Baekhyun mau menuruti kemauannya, ckck Park Chanyeol. Namja ini sungguh-sungguh memiliki kepribadian ganda.

"Chanyeol. Kau marah ya?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menyenggol-nyenggol tubuh jangkung suaminya. Namun si pemilik tubuh tak menghiraukannya, Chanyeol memilih berjalan mendahului Baekhyun menuju pesisir pantai dengan langkah besar-besar. Baekhyun bahkan butuh berlari kecil untuk bisa mengimbangi jalannya.

"Aisshh Park Chanyeol kau kekanakan sekali sih! Aku bilang aku takut, kenapa kau tidak pernah mendengarkanku. Isshh benar-benar"

Baekhyun mendesis marah akhirnya, ia juga kewalahan jika selalu menghadapi sikap manja Chanyeol. Baekhyun sudah bersabar, dirinya selalu menjadi pihak yang mengalah. Dan ia jengah sekarang.

Yeoja itu menghentikan langkahnya yang semula mengikuti Chanyeol. Membuat namja disampingnya juga ikut berhenti. Chanyeol kemudian memandang Baekhyun yang menyilangkan tangannya didada dan memasang wajam marah. Namja iu tahu jika saat ini Baekhyun benar-benar marah, terlihat dari kedua mata sipitnya yang memerah. Baekhyun memang tidak pernah menang jika berdebat dengan Chanyeol, dan ujung-ujungnya yeoja itu akan menangis.

Baekhyun menyeka air matanya yang jatuh tanpa diperintah. Yeoja itu menjilat bibirnya sebentar sebelum berbicara.

"Jika kau marah, maka kau pergi saja sendiri. Aku akan kembali ke penginapan" Ucap Baekhyun lalu membalikkan tubunya berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol dengan sigap menarik tangannya dan memeluk tubuhnya erat.

"Kenapa kau selalu menangis eoh? dulu bukanlah yeoja cengeng. Baekhyun kumohon jangan sering menangis seperti ini aku tidak suka, baiklah aku tidak akan memaksamu" Akhirnya Chanyeol mengalah saat itu juga. Mengalahkan ego nya yang besar.

Baekhyun meremat kuat kaos yang dikenakan Chanyeol kuat-kuat, ia mencoba menahan agar air matanya tidak mengalir. Chanyeol benar, Baekhyun memang terlalu lemah jika menyangkut suami nya itu.

Merasa jika Baekhyun sudah tenang. Chanyeol menangkup pipi bulat Baekhyun setelah melepas pelukannya.

"Baekhyun, kumohon sekali saja!"

"_Mwo?_"

Chanyeol nyengir lebar sampai gigi-giginya yang rapi itu terlihat semua.

"Selancar"

.

.

.

Baekhyun mungkin tidak akan pernah mempercayai lagi jika Chanyeol baik padanya, pasti di balik semua itu ada imbalan yang harus ia bayar. Baekhyun, tetap akan kalah jika melawan Chanyeol. -_-

"Park Chanyeol silahkan nikmati hari-harimu tanpa diriku setelah ini. Aku tidak yakin masih hidup setelah permainan ini berakhir" Oceh Baekhyun ketus dengan tatapan tajam kearah Chanyeol yang sedang memasangkan helm dikepalanya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa keras.

"HAHAHAHAH... Bicara apa kau ini Byun Baekhyun. Bukankan sudah kubilang kau akan aman, ada Park Chanyeol disini! apa lagi yang kau takutkan. Aku kan sudah berjanji akan menyelamatkan mu jika terjadi sesuatu padamu"

"Ihhh tawamu mengerikan" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya maximal.

Chanyeol selesai memasangkan helm dengan benar. Namja itu semakin gemas melihat tinggah imut Baekhyun, ia menepuk pelan bahu Baekhyun sebelum berlalu menuju boat yang akan membawanya.

"Sudah sana cepat, siap-siap. Sampa jumpa nanti"

**Cup**

Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun singkat, sangat singkat sebelum berjalan menjauh menuju pantai. Menyisakan Baekhyun yang diam membatu. Tak berlangsung lama yeoja itu segera tersadar saat suara seorang instruktur memanggil namanya, akhirnya ia juga buru-buru menuju bibir pantai. Dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu tentu saja.

...

Papan selancar itu meliuk-liuk dengan indah mengikuti arus lautan yang sedikit bergelombang. Seorang profesional bahkan berani memecah gelombang yang begitu besar. Tapi Baekhyun masih tidak berani membuka matanya ia terlalu takut jika harus terjatuh dan terjungkal di air. Tidak, itu menyeramkan.

Baekhyun memegang tali yang berada ditangannya itu erat-erat kemudian sayup-sayup ia mendengar seseorang meneriakinya.

"Baekhyunnnnn! Buka matamu... Ini mengasyikkaaaaannn wuhuuuuuu"

Itu suara Chanyeol, walau masih takut tapi sedikit membuat ia penasaran, perlahan-lahan ia membuka matanya. Objek yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah Chanyeol yang agak jauh darinya berselancar menggunakan Wakeboard terlihat sedang menantang gelombang besar. Ia tersenyum sekilas melihat suaminya lihai bermain selancar. Ia ingin balas berteriak tetapi tenggorokannya terlalu kering.

Namun tak berapa lama tatapannya berubah cemas setelah mendapati kalau Chanyeol termakan arus besar itu. Baekhyun pun refleks panik tidak karuan, ia lupa kalau ia sedang diatas ski sekarang. Baekhyun bergerak asal yang akhirnya membuat keseimbangannya oleng. Yeoja itu berteriak tetapi boat yang membawanya tetap melaju kencang. Akhirnya Baekhyun terpental dan jatuh ke air, ia berusaha berenang namun naas pelampungnya bermasalah. Dan tidak berfungsi dengan benar. Alhasil Baekhyun berteriak-teriak saat suaranya teredam oleh air yang semakin menenggelamkan tubuhnya.

Chanyeol merasakan kepuasan yang amat sangat saat berhasil melewati gelombang besar yang menghadangnya tadi. Namja itu bersorak gembira, dan tertawa lebar. Lalu menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Bermaksud melihat keadaan Baekhyun. Matanya segera membulat setelah mendapati bahwa boat yang membawa Baekhyun melaju kencang tetapi tidak terlihat Istrinya disana. Chanyeol panik bukan main, Ia berteriak memanggil nama Baekhyun namun tidak ada jawaban. Dia juga menoleh ke berbagai arah tetap tidak menemukan yeoja itu, sampai akhirnya Chanyeol melihat papan ski yang ia yakini milik Baekhyun mengapung jauh dari tempatnya. Tanpa pikir dua kali namja itu melompat dari Bboard nya dan berenang mendekati ski milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak berharap Baekhyun kenapa-napa tetapi instingnya mengatakan jika Baekhyun dalam bahaya. Matanya sempat mendapati sebuat tangan melambai di dalam air itu, Akhirnya Chanyeol berenang semakin kencang ke arah itu.

"Baekhyun Bertahanlah!"

...

Setelah berenang hampir sepuluh menit akhirnya Chanyeol berhasil menemukan tubuh Baekhyun, tubuh yeoja itu sudah lemas tak berdaya. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi segera Chanyeol menarik tubuh lemas Baekhyun ke tepi pantai.

Chanyeol tidak berteriak-teriak meminta bantuan, namun orang-orang disekitarnya yang melihatnya sudah mengerti apa yang harus mereka lakukan.

Namja itu cepat-cepat membuka kaos basahnya. Ia tidak sabar jika harus menunggu bantuan datang, lalu dengan instingnya sendiri ia menekan-nekan dada Baekhyun lalu melakukan CPR juga nafas buatan berkali-kali. Namja itu hampir putus asa karena tidak menemukan tanda-tanda Baekhyun akan sadar, Chanyeol terus menekan dada Baekhyun berharap jika istrinya segera bangun. Chanyeol menangis, ia menyesali semuanya. Pikirannya sudah berkecamuk, karena lemas ia menghempaskan tangannya dan menggenggam erat pasir disamping tubuh Baekhyun. Namja jangkung itu menangis sesenggukan lalu mengguncang tubuh Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, bangunlah. _jebal. _Bangun"

Ia memukul kan tangannya yang mengepal ke arah pasir dengan kasar Chanyeol sudah tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Tapi Ia masih yakin Baekhyun tidak akan meninggalkannya. Lagi, dengan keyakinan penuh ia menekan dada Baekhyun sekali lagi ...

...dan akhirnya berhasil, Baekhyun menunjukkan kesadarannya dengan terbatuk-batuk dan memuntahkan banyak air dari perutnya. Yeoja itu mulai membuka matanya dan menggumam nama Chanyeol pelan. Tanpa perlu menunggu waktu lama Chanyeol segera menerjang Baekhyun dan memeluk istrinya erat. Demi Tuhan ia tidak mau kehilangan yeoja ini. Chanyeol menangis sesenggukan dalam dekapan Baekhyun. Ia menyesal, sangat menyesal.

Sedangkan Baekhyun, walau sempat merasa pening dikepalanya, tetapi gadis itu menyunggingkan senyum di balik bahu Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya merasa...

... senang!

"Baekhyun maaf kan aku. Aku memang bodoh! Aku sudah mencelakai mu. Aku bodoh! Tolong maafkan aku" Ucap Chanyeol meminta maaf berulang ulang disela-sela isakan kecilnya. Membuat Baekhyun tersenyum semakin lebar. Pelan-pelan yeoja itu menegakkan tubuhnya untuk bangun dan menyebabkan pelukannya terlepas.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang masih tetap menangis dengan gemas.

"Park Chanyeol, kau mencintaiku?" tanya nya lirih. Tiba-tiba ia ingin sekali mendengar dan melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Chanyeol menyatakan itu padanya.

Ia berharap Chanyeol memang tulus mencintainya.

"_Ne, Naega Neol Saranghaeyo Byun Baekhyun" _Tanpa ia duga bahwa Chanyeol mengangguk cepat dan menyatakan dengan sangat percaya diri.

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum lebar melihatnya, segera ia mencium bibir Chanyeol cepat. Melumat, menjilat dan menghisap akses lebih seakan ialah profesional, yeoja itu mendominasi untuk pertama. Chanyeol sempat tersentak dan kaget, namun tak lama ia juga membalas ciuman dari istrinya itu. Tak mau kalah, kini sang namja berusaha mengambil alih permainan ia memiringkan kepalanya agar semakin dalam menjelajah rongga hangat milik Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun melenguh disela-sela hisapan pada bibir atas nya.

Tapi ciuman itu tidak berlangsung lama. Karena Baekhyun lebih dulu melepaskan tautan mereka untuk menatap manik Chanyeol dalam.

"Baiklah Park Chanyeol, mulai sekarang...YOU'RE MINE!" lalu kembali menghempaskan tubunya memeluk Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu!"

.

.

.

.

.

**One Year later...**

**...**

Hari ini Chanyeol kembali ke Seoul setelah tiga bulan lamanya ia pergi mengurus bisnis bersama mertuanya di Jepang. Ia sudah sangat merindukan istri nya yang paling cantik di Seoul ini. Berpisah selama itu, suami mana coba yang tidak merindukan istrinya sendiri. Maka dari itu hari ini ia meminta Baekhyun yang menjemputnya di Bandara.

Ya, sekarang Baekhyun sudah bisa mengendarai mobil sendiri. Jika bukan karena paksaan dan ancaman untuk namja jangkungnya itu, mungkin Baekhyun masih tetap tidak bisa menyetir. Berbulan-bulan ia membujuk Chanyeol sampai akhirnya usaha Baekhyun berhasil membuat Chanyeol luluh dan mengijinkan belajar mengendarai mobil.

Namja itu sedang berbicara pada sambugan telepon, beberapa kali Chanyeol mengucapkan "hati-hati dijalan" atau "jangan menyetir ugal-ugalan" dengan nada tegas. Ia masih was-was dengan tingkah ceroboh istrinya.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri Chanyeol sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Baekhyun, apa lagi setelah Baekhyun mengalami keguguran untuk ke dua kalinya sekitar 6bulan yang lalu. Chanyeol hancur melihat Baekhyun kembali terguncang karena mengalami hal serupa dengan 2 tahun lalu. Kasus yang hampir sama kembali terjadi lagi, Baekhyun tidak menggubris kesehatannya karena terlalu fokus pada pekerjaannya saat itu. Akhirnya ia jatuh sakit dan harus menerima kabar buruk (lagi) bahwa kandungannya yang baru berumur 4minggu tidak bisa diselamatkan. Walau masih meninggalkan bekas luka yang dalam, namun sekarang baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun sudah mulai menerimanya.

Namja itu menarik koper nya menuju pintu keluar. Chanyeol baru saja selesai menghubungi Baekhyun dan sedang memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku, yeoja nya tadi bilang sudah menunggunya di luar Gate. Tanpa babibu lagi Chanyeol segera menarik kopernya dari sana.

Karena tidak hati-hati Chanyeol malah menabrak seorang yeoja mungil yang sedang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya, dan juga menarik koper besar miliknya. Alhasil yeoja itu limbung dan terjatuh. Chanyeol yang melihatnya segera menolong nya berdiri. Namja itu membungkuk berkali-kali sambil mengucapkan maaf.

"_Mianhae, jeongmal Mianhae, aghassi"_

"_Gwenchana" _ yeoja itu membalas sambil mengambil tasnya dilantai.

Setelah membantu yeoja itu bangun, Chanyeol masih menunggu disana, hingga yeoja itu mengangkat kepalanya dan mengakibatkan pandangan mereka bertemu, Chanyeol terbelalak kaget. Matanya yang bulat itu semakin melebar penuh, ia merasa tubuhnya kaku semua, apa ia terkena stroke mendadak!? Oh Demi Tuhan, ia tidak pernah menyangka ini...

"K-Kyungsoo..."

.

.

**To Be Continued..**

**Thanks all for Your Love, Your Time and Your Review #saranghaeyoo **

**...**

**Thanks you so Much :**

** rikamaulina94 | nelishawolslockets | IYou | AphroditeFaust | CussonsBaekBy | hunharakaisoo | welcumebaek | Parkbaekyoda | GIRLIEXO | younlaycious88 | baeksounds | ruixi | exoel |irrohsajja | baekkiepyeon | saturnusXOXO | ChanBaekLuv | thestarsbaek0506 | chanbaeklopers | Shin Yo Young | dodyoeleu | rillakuchan | JungYongie | fanoy5 | septhaca | Guest | Syifa Nurqolbiah | Guest | Rina972 | KCON | chanbaekshipp | Guest | wolfire88 | Guest | rachel suliss | KkmKAI44526 | Guest | dan Guest **

**Saran buat "Guest" kasih nama donk, biar bisa saya mention yaks? :)**

**bytheway ada yang ketinggalan kah?**

**...**

**If you interesting, so~ keep Read and Review**

**Annyeong!~ **


	11. Chapter 11

**You're mine™**

**Main cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol ChanBaek**

**Other cast : Kyungsoo, Sehun, Kai, Luhan, Kris dll**

**Genre : Romance, Marriage, Drama **

**Rate : T**

**WARNING! typo(s) GS GENDERSWITCH, yang tidak suka GS mohon tidak membaca. No Bash No Blame**

**DISCLAIMER: Semua chara milik Tuhan, ibu, bapak, agensi masing masing, aku hanya meminjam nama doank (berharap Baekhyun jadi milik saya #plak)**

* * *

_**Preview...**_

_Namja itu menarik kopernya menuju pintu keluar. Chanyeol baru saja selesai menghubungi Baekhyun lalu memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku, yeoja nya tadi bilang sudah menunggunya di luar gate. Tanpa babibu lagi Chanyeol segera menarik kopernya dari sana._

_Karena tidak hati-hati Chanyeol malah menabrak seorang yeoja mungil yang sedang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya, dan juga menarik koper besar sama sepertinya. Alhasil yeoja itu limbung dan terjatuh. Chanyeol yang melihatnya segera menolong nya berdiri. Namja itu membungkuk berkali-kali sambil mengucapkan maaf._

_"Mianhae, jeongmal Mianhae, agassi."_

_"Gwenchana." yeoja itu membalas sambil mengambil tasnya di lantai._

_Setelah membantu yeoja itu bangun, Chanyeol masih menunggu disana, hingga yeoja itu mengangkat kepalanya dan mengakibatkan pandangan mereka bertemu, Chanyeol terbelalak kaget. Matanya yang bulat itu semakin melebar penuh, ia merasa tubuhnya kaku semua, apa ia terkena stroke mendadak!? Oh Demi Tuhan, ia tidak pernah menyangka ini... _

_"K-Kyungsoo..."_

...

"Chanyeolie, aku sudah jamuran menunggumu di luar."

Chanyeol dikagetkan oleh sebuah suara yag berasal dari arah belakang. Segera ia menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun menatap kearahnya dengan wajah kesal. Ah iya! ia baru ingat, ia terlalu lama berputar-putar didalam bandara, sampai melupakan jika istrinya sudah menunggunya diluar.

"Ah maaf Baek."

Setelah mengucapkan maaf singkat, pemuda yang memiliki tinggi di atas rata-rata itu kembali menoleh ke belakang dimana tadi ia melihat...

Kyungsoo

Tapi di belakangnya sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa, hanya ada orang-orang yang sedang berlalu lalang. Berkali-kali Chanyeol menoleh kekanan dan kekiri untuk memastikan.

_"Apa aku hanya berhalusianasi?"_ pikirnya.

Karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, ia membuat Baekhyun memandangnya bingung.

"_Wae? _ada sesuatu?" Tanya yeoja itu sambil menggaruk dagunya yang gatal.

Chanyeol segera tersadar. "Ah, _aniyo._" Jawabnya kikuk. Ada apa dengannya? Apa karena ia sudah mengira bertemu Kyungsoo?

Segera ia mencari alasan untuk menutupi kebodohannya. Kyungsoo sudah meninggalkannya. Dan ia tidak mungkin kembali untuk yeoja itu, Chanyeol meyakinkan hatinya.

tapi...

Entahlah!

"Baekhyun, apa kau ingat tempat ini?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya, kemudian di ikuti Baekhyun. Yeoja itu berpikir apa yang dimaksud oleh Chanyeol, kelihatannya ia bingung. Sampai matanya mengarah pada minimarket kecil yang berada di dalam Bandara itu.

Senyum di bibirnya tiba-tiba mengembang.

"Tempat ini..."

"Disini adalah tempat pertama kali kita bertemu," Jawab Chanyeol cepat sambil tersenyum lebar sampai menampilkan deretan giginya yang rapi. Entahlah, bagi Baekhyun itu terlihat sangat...

Tampan!

"Park Chanyeol, kau mengingatnya?" Ucap yeoja itu dengan ekspresi yang sulit di ungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Antara tak percaya, haru, senang dan-

"Tentu saja aku mengingatnya! Disini tepat nya kau mengataiku 'Pria buruk dan penipu' di hadapan banyak orang," Balas Chanyeol -purapura- ketus lalu berjalan mendahului Baekhyun menuju pintu keluar.

-sebal. Sial, Baekhyun kira Chanyeol akan bernostalgia, dan mengatakan kata-kata manis. Tetapi namja tinggi itu malah mengungkit-ngungkit perdebatan konyol mereka dulu.

"Ya! Dasar tiang! Kau memanglah pria yang sangat buruk! dan tidak tahu caranya menyenangkan wanita!" Teriak Baekhyun kesal, lalu mengejar suaminya.

.

.

.

.

.

Seseorang di balik sebuah tembok pembatas terlihat seperti kesulitan bernafas. Yeoja itu memegangi dadanya yang naik turun tak karuan. Tidak, Dirinya bukan sesak nafas. Tapi karena dia baru saja bertemu dengan seseorang. Dan orang itu adalah kekasihnya.

Park Chanyeol.

"Haaah hampir saja," Ucap yeoja itu, sambil menetralkan dadanya yang seperti kehabisan oksigen sehabis lari marathon.

Sebenarnya ia lari bukan karena ia ingin menghindar. Hanya saja, karena ia belum siap.

Dia melengokkan kepalanya kearah namja tinggi tadi, menatap lama sosok kekasihnya yang begitu ia rindukan, namun matanya yang bulat itu memicing mendapati seorang yeoja di samping Chanyeol. Postur tubuhnya kurang lebih sama dengan dirinya. "Apa dia istri Park Chanyeol" gumamnya pelan.

Tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah muram. Ia meremas gagang kopernya erat-erat.

"Kita pasti akan segera bertemu Yeol."

Kemudian yeoja itu menarik koper besarnya dan pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lu, Natal nanti apa kau mau pulang ke Beijing?" Tanya Kris seraya menghampiri istrinya yang sedang memasak di dapur. Yeoja cantik keturunan China itu sedang sibuk dengan soup rumput lautnya yang sudah hampir mendidih.

"Sepertinya begitu, Kris. Aku merindukan Mama dan Papa," jawab Luhan sambil mencicipi kuah soupnya, lalu menyodorkan juga sedikit ke mulut Kris menggunakan sendok.

"Cicipi ini, apa rasanya sudah pas?"

Yeoja bermata rusa itu menunggu respon suaminya yang malah menatap sendok dan dirinya bergantian.

"_Wae? _Cepat cicipi. Aku memasak banyak, karena akan ku antarkan ke Baekhyun juga, jika rasanya tidak enak pasti Baekhyun akan mengomel,"

Oceh Luhan panjang.

Tanpa ia duga, Kris malah menarik tubuh Luhan hingga merapat pada dada bidangnya, kemudian mengecup bibir Luhan dan menjilatnya sebentar.

Bibir Luhan, bukankah tadi yeoja itu sudah mencicipi kuahnya?

"Rasanya sangat lezat, sungguh," Ucap Kris nyengir setelah melepaskan ciuman singkat itu, lalu segera berlalu dari dapur sambil tersenyum cerah. Sebelum sang singa betina mengamuk.

Untuk sekejap Luhan hanya membelalakkan matanya saja, namun begitu menyadari Kris sudah tidak disana, segera ia tersadar.

"YA! pabbooooo Jangan mencium orang sembarangan! kau belum gosok gigi. Dasar tiang menyebalkan!"

Luhan berteriak-teriak memaki suaminya dengan suara 3 oktafnya pagi ini. Dia semakin kesal saat mendengar tawa menggelegar dari ruang tengah. Disana Kris pasti sudah kesenangan. Huh.

Yeoja itu lalu melanjutkan mengaduk kuah soupnya sambil mendumel, dan merutukki Kris berkali-kali, walau tak bisa di pungkiri jika pipinya juga tengah merona sekarang. Luhan terlalu malu-malu.

.

.

Kris sedang mengemasi barang-barangnya untuk dimasukkan ke dalam ransel kerjanya, benda itu berupa kamera DSLR dan pelengkapnya.

"Kau pergi bekerja Kris?"

Tanya Luhan sambil berjalan mendekati meja tempat Kris beres-beres, sepertinya yeoja itu sudah selesai memasak.

"Eoh, manager baru saja menelpon, katanya hari ini ada pemotretan majalah baru,"

Jawab Kris seadanya masih sibuk dengan barang-barangnya. Namja itu memasukkan lensa kameranya kedalam tas dengan hati-hati.

Luhan mendesah pelan. Yeoja itu merasa menyesal telah membuat Kris kehilangan pekerjaannya dulu.

Sekitar 6bulan yang lalu saat pertengkaran mereka yang entah sudah keberapa kali terjadi. Luhan kembali ke Beijing, yeoja itu sudah tidak bia mentolerir lagi Kris yang selalu pulang malam dengan alasan pekerjaan. Rumah tangga mereka bahkan hampir saja kandas. Luhan hampir saja menggugat cerai Kris.

Di Beijing Luhan berhasil menggemparkan kedua keluarga besar itu, mereka tidak menyangka jika pernikahan anak-anak mereka akan berakhir seperti itu. Jika keluarga Wu dan Lu tidak bertindak mungkin mereka benar-benar berpisah saat ini.

Kris, tentu tidak tinggal diam. Namja itu pun juga pulang ke China menyusul Luhan. Sungguh demi apapun Kris tidak siap berpisah dengan Luhan. Akhirnya setelah membujuk Luhan, Kris berhasil membatalkan niat istrinya untuk bercerai, dengan berbagai persyaratan yang diajukan Luhan. Kris memilih menyetuji semuanya, termasuk meninggalkan pekerjaannya.

Hingga mereka kembali lagi ke Korea 3 bulan setelahnya. Di China Kris bukannya tidak melakukan apapun, ia bekerja di perusahaan Ayahnya. Namun saat Luhan mengajaknya kembali ke Korea karena harus menyelesaikan kuliahnya. Akhirnya Kris kembali meninggalkan pekerjaannya. Luhan memang kekanakan, dan Kris harus ekstra sabar. Sebisa Kris, namja itu akan melakukan dan menuruti apapun keinginan istrinya. Demi rumah tangganya.

Setiba di Seoul Kris menjadi pengangguran selama kurang lebih sebulan. Setiap hari hanya ia habiskan di rumah, jalan-jalan atau mengantar jemput istrinya ke kampus. Luhan awalnya senang karena ia dan Kris menjadi memiliki waktu bersama lebih banyak. Namun semakin lama Luhan sadar jika keinginannya sungguh keterlaluan. Yeoja itu merasa terlalu egois telah memaksakan kehendaknya begitu besar.

Kris menyadari perubahan ekspresi mimik wajah Luhan, Kris kira jika Luhan merajuk lagi. Namja Itu menghentikan sejenak pekerjaannya, untuk sekedar menghampiri Luhan yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"_Wae? _Kau tidak suka -lagi- dengan pekerjaan baruku?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Kris, segera yeoja itu mengangkat kepalanya menatap suaminya. Tidak, bukan itu maksud Luhan.

Yeoja itu menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak Kris. Bukan begitu, aku hanya-"

"Katakan saja Lu, jika kau tidak menyukai aku bekerja disana aku akan berhenti. Jika perlu aku akan menganggur sampai kau mengijinkanku bekerja lagi."

Entah mendengar penuturan Kris barusan, seperti membuat jantungnya terasa tertohok. Kris bahkan baru saja bekerja beberapa bulan. Dan itu pun atas permintaannya. Masa iya sekarang Luhan menyuruh Kris berhenti bekerja lagi.

Luhan merekomendasikan pekerjaan menjadi fotografer untuk Kris di perusahaan Ayah temannya di Korea, karena yeoja itu tahu Kris sangat hobi memotret. Kris awalnya menolak, tapi Luhan memaksa. Maksud Luhan sebenarnya baik. Ia tidak ingin melihat Kris menganggur terlalu lama. Walaupun itu juga karenanya. Sesungguhnya jika Kris mau ia bisa bekerja di perusaan Ayahnya di China. Tapi ia tidak mau, itu artinya ia akan semakin jauh dari Luhan.

"Apa kau benar-benar nyaman dengan pekerjaanmu Kris? _Ani, _ jangan salah paham. Aku tidak bermaksud menyuruhmu berhenti bekerja."

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku menyukainya Lu, awalnya memang aku sedikit kaku, tapi semakin lama aku bisa mengatasinya dengan baik."

"Maafkan aku karena terlalu mengekangmu selama ini," ucap yeoja itu semakin lirih.

Kris tersenyum kecil lalu mengacak rambut Luhan pelan.

"Jangan meminta maaf, setidaknya setelah semua masalah itu aku bisa menemukan pekerjaan yang benar-benar cocok denganku".

Luhan menatapnya lama, mencari kebohongan dalam setiap ucapan Kris, namun ia tidak menemukannya. Bagaimanapun memotret memanglah hobi Kris, dan Luhan jelas sudah tahu itu. Jadi tidak perlu diragukan jika Kris memang tidak berbohong.

"Menjadi pegawai Kantor _really _ _not my style,_" Lanjut Kris sambil tekekeh.

Mau tidak mau Luhan ikut tertawa kecil, ia pukul pelan bahu lebar suaminya. Setidaknya ia merasa lega sudah memberikan ruang bernafas Kris dengan tepat.

"Kau ini, ah baiklah jadi aku sudah tidak berhutang lagi padamu!" Celetuk Luhan akhirnya. Membuat Kris mengerutkan keningnya.

Luhan melipat tangan di depan dada bergaya angkuh. "Aku sudah membuatmu kehilangan pekerjaan dulu. Dan sekarang aku memberikanmu pekerjaan yang kau sukai. Bukan kah begitu?"

Kris mengangguk-angguk paham. Kemudian namja itu menarik Luhan mendekat padanya.

Istrinya hanya melotot menanggapi itu.

"_Wae? _aku sudah mandi dan aku juga sudah gosok gigi. Mau melarang lagi?" Tanya Kris menanggapi tatapan tajam Luhan- tapi menggemaskan menurutnya-

"Aku ha-" Belum sempat Luhan menyerukan protesnya Kris sudah lebih dulu membungkam bibir tipis itu dengan bibir kissable miliknya.

Awalnya Luhan membeliak kaget, namun tak lama ia memejamkan matanya juga. Kris semakin memperdalam ciumannya begitu istrinya mulai menikmati dan membalas ciumannya dangan lumatan-lumatan kecil. Kris menyeringai di sela-sela ciumannya. Luhan luluh juga akhirnya.

Setelah cukup lama berciuman, Kris melepaskan pagutan bibirnya , Ia meraih ranselnya dan mengecek jam di pergelangan tangannya. Ia sempatkan menyeka saliva di bibir Luhan. Kris kecup sekali lagi bibir manis istrinya. Lalu berpamitan untuk berangkat.

Semoga keinginan Luhan menyuruh Kris menjadi fotografer tidak akan membuatnya menyesal kemudian hari.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sedang duduk santai di depan televisi pagi ini. Namja itu sedang menunggu istrinya pulang. Seperti biasa yeoja yang berprofesi sebagai Dokter itu sedang melakukan rutinitas paginya, jogging.

Chanyeol heran bahkan cuaca sudah mulai memasuki musim dingin tetapi Baekhyun masih saja mau pergi jogging.

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah jam dinding di atas TV, ini bahkan hampir jam 8 tapi Baekhyun belum pulang. Kemana kira-kira istrinya itu. Biasanya jika Baekhyun jogging ia tidak akan pulang lebih dari jam 7. Chanyeol menjadi bertanya-tanya sendiri. Apa istrinya merubah jadwal olah raganya saat ia pergi ke Jepang beberapa bulan lalu.

Akh, karena penasaran dan cemas juga, ia beranjak dari duduknya bermaksud mengecek sampai keluar rumah. Sekedar memastikan. Mungkin saja Baekhyun sudah pulang. Belum sempat ia melepas sendal rumahnya pintu rumah itu terbuka menampilkan sosok yang sedari tadi ia bicarakan. Baekhyun, yeoja itu baru pulang.

Baekhyun berjalan melewati Chanyeol begitu saja, ia meletakkan botol minum nya ke atas meja. dan mengelap keringatnya yang bercucuran.

"Kau dari mana saja?" Tanya Chanyeol berhasil membuat Baekhyun terlonjak kaget. Ternyata yeoja itu tadi tidak melihat sosok tinggi di sampingnya.

Pintu rumahnya dan rak sepatu dibatasi tembok kecil.

"Astaga Park Chanyeol, kau mau membuatku jantungan eoh?" Tanya Baekhyun masih memasang wajah kaget. Ekspresi itu sungguhan tanpa di buat-buat.

"Apa matamu sedang bermasalah, sebesar ini kau tidak melihatnya?" Tanya Chanyeol menunjuk dirinya sendiri melihat ekspresi kaget dari Baekhyun.

"Kau dari mana saja?" ulang namja itu lagi.

"Aku, tentu saja jogging apa lagi?" Jawab Baekhyun sewot.

"Sampai sesiang begini?"

Baekhyun duduk dikursi dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. "Aku baru saja bertemu adik Sehun"

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun dan duduk disampingnya.

"_Nuguya_?"

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya namun tak beranjak.

"Sehun, kau lupa?" Tanya Baekhyun menyimpan maksud didalamnya.

"Tidak, maksudku dia... emm"

Chanyeol tampak berfikir untuk melanjutkan bertanya atau tidak.

"Apa?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi sedikit mendesak. Chanyeol terlalu berbelit-belit.

"Anu- namja atau yeoja?"

"_Mwo?"_

Baekhyun menegakkan duduknya dan menatap Chanyeol memicing.

"Kau tidak sedang cemburu kan?"

Chanyeol gelagapan, oh tidak cemburu bukan gayanya. Ia tidak boleh terlihat menyedihkan disini. Ia harus tetap jadi namja Cool-pikirnya-

"Ah sudahlah lupakan, kau tidak lihat jam berapa sekarang? Aku- aku mencarimu karena lapar"

Jawab namja itu cepat lalu berlalu menuju sofa melanjutkan acara nonton TV nya.

"Huhh aku lupa jika aku memelihara Prince complex."

Baekhyun mendengus dan beranjak dari kursinya. Lalu berjalan sambil menggerutu menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan. Tadi pagi dia memang sengaja tidak menyiapkannya, karena ia kira suaminya akan bangun telat. Mengingat hari ini adalah hari minggu, ternyata dugaannya salah besar. Aigoo~ Membuat paginya semakin kesal.

.

.

.

Selesai sarapan dan membereskan piringnya Chanyeol dibuat heran oleh penampilan Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Yeoja itu tampak rapi di hari minggu pagi ini.

"Mau kemana Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol menatap dari atas ke bawah.

"Aku harus ke Rumah sakit, ada pekerjaan."

"Hari ini?"

"_gurae, wae?_"

"Ini hari minggu Byun Baekhyun."

"Lalu apa masalahnya? biasanya aku juga bekerja di hari minggu, kenapa kau repot" Jawab Baekhyun ketus, dan berhasil membuat Chanyeol membelalak.

"Tapi aku baru saja pulang, masa kau tidak bisa cuti sehari saja?"

Baekhyun menatapnya tak percaya. "Untuk apa aku cuti? Kau jangan manja Chanyeol, seperti anak kecil saja," jawab Baekhyun terdengar mencibir.

Oh Astaga, Ada apa dengan Yeoja itu.

"Kau sedang PMS ya?"

"Jika iya kenapa? bukankah itu wajar karena aku wanita, jika kau kau yang mengalami nya itu malah terdengar aneh." Yeoja itu selesai mengikat tali sepatunya dan mencomot roti bakar sebelum berpamitan berangkat.

"Oh iya, nanti tak perlu menjemputku. Aku membawa mobil, aku berangkat"

Chanyeol hanya memiringkan kepalanya memandang pintu yang baru saja tertutup itu. Ia merasa takjub akan sikap Baekhyun hari ini. Bagaimana mungkin istrinya bisa bersikap sedingin itu padanya? Apa pagi ini ia melakukan kesalahan? Tidak, Chanyeol segera menggeleng, ia tidak merasa melakukan kesalahan apapun. Kecuali.

"Ah, apa ia masih marah karena aku menghapus semua foto Sehun?" Tanya namja itu pada dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol menepuk jidatnya telah melupakan pertengkaran kecil mereka tadi malam.

Semalam saat Baekhyun sedang pergi mandi dengan usil Chanyeol mengambil ponsel bercasing putih milik yeoja itu. Awalnya ia hanya ingin bermain game saja namun lama kelamaan perasaan penasaran tiba-tiba muncul. Akhirnya dengan berani ia membuka semua chat room di ponsel Baekhyun, siapa tahu jika selama ia bekerja di Jepang Baekhyun sibuk berchatting ria atau bahkan selingkuh dengan Pria. Walau sebenarnya ia yakin itu tak mungkin terjadi. Tapi apa salahnya memastikan, toh ia suami sah nya.

Untuk sementara ia bernafas lega, setidaknya disana tidak ada chatting dengan kata-kata mesra sekalipun. Memang kecurigaan Chanyeol itu tidaklah bermutu-_-

Buktinya ia hanya mendapati obrolan kecil dengan beberapa teman Baekhyun. Kebanyakan pesan-pesan itu dikirim dari Luhan dan Ibu Baekhyun. Mengingat Baekhyun juga tidak memiliki terlalu banyak teman.

Namun matanya membelalak kaget saat membuka galery ponsel Baekhyun. Ia geram melihat beberapa foto Baekhyun dan Sehun yang masih disimpannya. Ada lagi satu album khusus yang bertuliskan **"Baby" **berisikan 15 foto didalam 7 foto disana sudah ia lihat, oke cukup ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dengan geram ia menekan tombol delete all. Karena Chanyeol mengira album itu berisi foto Sehun semua.

Chanyeol tersenyum puas setelah pekerjaannya selesai. Namja itu kembali meletakkan ponsel Baekhyun lalu menarik selimut mulai memejamkan matanya. Ahh dia sangat lelah mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan tertidur. Sebelum selimutnya ditarik kasar dan mendapati wajah menyeramkan istrinya malam itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang makan siang bersama Luhan di kantin rumah sakit. Yeoja keturunan china itu tadi datang tepat sekali saat jam makan siang, karena ia bermaksud membawakan soup rumput laut yang sudah dimasak nya tadi pagi. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan makan bersama.

Luhan menatap heran pada tingkah sahabatnya itu. Baekhyun terlihat cemberut terus dari tadi. Belum sempat ia ingin bertanya tiba-tiba ponsel Baekhyun berdering.

Baekhyun melihat ID caller pada ponselnya ogah-ogahan ia tahu siapa yang menelponnya. Karena Baekhyun tak kunjung mengangkat ponselnya Luhan mengintip siapa si pemanggil itu, kenapa Baekhyun sampai tidak ingin mengangkatnya.

"Itu Chanyeol?"

Tanya Luhan begitu ponsel Baekhyun kembali diam.

Baekhyun mengangguk sebentar lalu memasukkan sesuap nasi kedalam mulutnya.

"Chanyeol sudah pulang ya? ku kira belum. Tapi... ada apa sebenarnya denganmu? sepertinya kau tidak senang?"

Pertanyaan Luhan di recohkan oleh ponsel Baekhyun yang kembali bergetar, kini satu pasan masuk.

**From : Channie**

**Aku akan ke rumah sakit nanti sore, kita makan diluar malam ini XD**

Baekhyun berdecih membaca pesan itu, ia lemparkan ponselnya keatas meja asal dan melanjutkan makan.

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. Dan menatap Baekhyun penuh tanya. Baekhyun cukup tahu maksud tatapan itu. Akhirnya dengan malas ia menjawab.

"Dia bilang akan kemari nati sore, biarkan saja aku tidak peduli."

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian?"

"Aku sedang marah padanya," jelas Baekhyun singkat masih mengunyah nasinya.

"Marah karena apa?" Luhan terus saja bertanya dan membuat Baekhyun memutar bola matanya jengah juga lama-lama.

"Dia cemburu kepadaku. Dan tidak beralasan sama sekali."

"Cemburu? Park Chanyeol cemburu? bagaimana bisa, seingatku kau sedang tidak dekat dengan pria manapun?" Tanya Luhan -lagi- tidak percaya.

Baekhyun menghentikan makannya dan menatap Luhan kesal. Tapi ia tidak bisa menghindar, selama Luhan masih bertanya selama itu pula ia harus tetap menjawab. Karena Baekhyun tahu Luhan adalah orang yang selalu ingin tahu.

"Karena si _pabo _itu melihat foto Sehun di ponselku. Namja itu menghapus semua foto yang berada didalamnya. Kau tahu jika foto Chandoo juga ikut terhapus. Arrrgggh dia benar-benar! Aku hanya memiliki beberapa foto bayi itu diponselku dan Chanyeol menghapus semuanya."

"Sungguh?"

"Apa dulu dia tidak punya kekasih. Sikap cemburu nya itu benar-benar kekanakan," Sambil mengunyah nasinya beringas.

Luhan teringat dulu saat ia masih SMA. Chanyeol hampir saja membakar sepeda hoobae nya karena marah. Awalnya Luhan mengira namja itu marah karena Kyungsoo lebih memilih membantu hoobae nya itu mengerjakan tugas Kimia di perpustakaan. Dari pada menemani Chanyeol main basket. Sebelum Chanyeol bercerita jika kedua sahabatnya itu sudah menjalin hubungan saat itu. Jadi bisa dilihat kan, Chanyeol memanglah seorang pencemburu tingkat akut. (seperti dirinya) Memikirkan Kyungsoo tiba-tiba perasaannya jadi tak enak.

"Sudahlah Baek, Chanyeol pasti meminta maaf tentang itu." Luhan berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum miring. "Namja itu... dia tidak bahkan tidak merasa bersalah sedikit pun."

Setelah itu mereka memilih sibuk menikmati makanannya. Luhan menuangkan sup hangatnya yang ia bawa tadi pada mangkuk milik Baekhyun. karena sibuk membicarakan Chanyeol. Luhan sampai tidak fokus pada makanannya, sedangkan Baekhyun sudah menghabiskan setengah nasinya.

Selanjutnya mereka makan dalam diam. Sampai suara dentingan sendok dan mangkuk nasi bertemu saat Baekhyun sudah menghabiskan makanannya. Yeoja itu mengelap mulut dan merapikan tempatnya makan pada nampan sebelum membawa ke belakang.

Baekhyun berterimakasih karena Luhan sudah repot-repot membawakannya sup rumput laut. Mengingat cuaca yang sudah mulai dingin, Baekhyun merasa sedikit fresh setelah memakan sup hangat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja berkulit seputih susu terlihat baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Rambutnya sangat acak-acakan khas orang baru bangun tidur. Ini memang sudah sore tapi siapa peduli, ia mengantuk dan terlalu kelelahan setelah perjalanan panjangnya dari USA ke Korea. Dengan terseok-seok namja itu berjalan berniat menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum.

Ia mengucek matanya berkali-kali untuk memperjelas pendangannya. Dan saat menuruni tangga matanya mengerjap-ngerjap menangkap pemandangan yang berada di ruang tamu rumahnya. Dua orang remaja sedang berpangkuan mesra di atas sofa sambil...

"_Mwo?" _Namja itu segera membulatkan matanya yang lumayan sipit setelah menangkap jelas objek yang baru saja ia amati. Adiknya sedang berciuman dengan seorang gadis. Liar, panas dan penuh nafsu. Dan... Lihatlah, Ingin sekali namja itu melempari adiknya menggunakan bom dari atas tangga sekarang juga, tangan adiknya yang nakal mulai menelusup masuk ke dalam kaos longgar milik si gadis.

"Ya Oh Taeyong! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Teriak namja itu menggelegar dari atas tangga. Menatap tajam adiknya dengan mata melotot. Sedangkan si pelaku yang baru menyadari kehadiran kakaknya segera bangkit dan menarik gadisnya untuk bangun dari pangkuannya. Namja yang lebih muda itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Mampus! ia ketahuan. Dan wajah si gadis sudah memerah padam antara malu dan takut. Namun si namja bernama Taeyong tadi segera membisikkan kata-kata untuk menyuruhnya pulang yang langsung di amini oleh gadis itu. Buru-buru si gadis berambut panjang itu berlari keluar tanpa barani menatap namja yang sedang berdiri di anak tangga dengan mata menyalang.

Begitu si gadis sudah tidak terlihat. Taeyong membuka suaranya.

"Ee eh, Sehun hyung sudah bangun," Sapanya basa-basi.

Yang dipanggil hyung pun segera berjalan turun dengan langkah lebar-lebar menghampiri adiknya. Dengan bengis ia menjitak kepala Taeyong kasar.

**pletak!**

_**"**Awww**!**_ _appo_ hyung. kenapa menjitak kepalaku?" ringis Taeyong dengan mata yang sedikit memerah menatap hyungnya sambil mengerucutkan bibir. Bisa dibayangkan betapa sakitnya itu.

"Jadi ini maksudmu meminta kembali ke Korea sedirian, agar kau bisa bermain dengan gadis sesukamu hah?" omel hyungnya marah-marah. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin adiknya yang notabenenya baru kelas 3 SMA sudah berani bermain liar dengan seorang gadis. Walau hanya sebuah ciuman tapi menurutnya itu terlalu berani, apalagi melihat dari cara dua orang tadi berciuman yang terkesan errrr panas.

"Kau jangan macam-macam Oh Taeyong! Kalau sampai gadis itu hamil bagaimana?" Omel kakaknya lagi.

"Tidak akan hyung, aku belum pernah melakukan 'itu' dengannya," sergah Taeyong membela diri.

"Aku tidak percaya padamu, Aku sudah melihat banyak fotomu pergi ke Bar setiap malam, aku akan melaporkan ini kepada Appa." Ucap namja itu pura-pura ingin meraih gagang telepon di sebelahnya. Tapi Taeyong segera membuka suaranya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan fotoku hyung? jangan berbohong," tanya Taeyong tidak percaya. Bisa saja hyungnya hanya berbohong untuk menakut-nakutinya saja.

"Kau tidak percaya?" Tantang hyungnya, namja itu lalu merogoh saku celananya dan menunjukkan foto Taeyong sedang minum-minum dengan teman-temannya di bar, bukan hanya satu dua tetapi dalam jumlah puluhan. Astaga! apa selama ini hyungnya menyewa detektif untuk memata-matainya.

Taeyong sweatdrop di tempatnya. Ia terbelalak tak percaya. "Bagaimana bisa hyung mendapatkan itu semua?"

Sehun menyeringai. Lalu menepuk kepala Taeyong, tapi segera ditepis oleh adiknya. Namja itu merengut kesal kearah Sehun.

"Jaehyun yang membantuku."

"_Mwo_? bocah itu, aku akan membunuhnya setelah ini," Ujar Taeyong ber api-api, jadi teman sebangkunya itu yang tega melakukan ini padanya, ini penghianatan namanya. Taeyong ingin sekali menemui Jaehyun dan memotong juniornya saat ini juga.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu, karena aku akan menghubungi Appa sekarang." Hyungnya siap-siap meraih telepon itu lagi namun segera dicegah oleh Taeyong.

"_Andwe! _Aku bisa di masukkan Wajib Militer detik ini juga hyung. _jebal andwe_" Mohon Taeyong memelas.

"Itu lebih baik daripada kau terlanjur memalukan keluarga."

"Tidak hyung, aku janji tidak akan mempermalukan kalian. Sumpah hyung! please jangan hubungi Appa."

.

.

.

Taeyong mungkin menyimpan banyak dendam yang akan ia balaskan pada hyungnya suatu saat nanti. Lihatlah apa yang terjadi padanya. Dengan kejam hyung kandungnya menyuruh membersihkan kamar yang sudah seperti gudang itu. Mencuci seprei, bed cover dan bahkan gorden-gorden disana.

Sehun sangat murka, saat mengetahui kamar kesayangannya dalam keadaan tak baik-baik saja. Bahkan tadi malam saja ia harus rela tidur dikamar Appa dan Eommanya karena tahu, tidak mungkin dia bisa tidur di atas ranjang yang bahkan lebih mirip seperti kandang sapi.

Taeyong memang sangat menyukai tidur di kamar Sehun. Apalagi setelah hyungnya di Amerika jadi ia semakin bebas menggunakan kamar itu sesuka hati. Hingga akhirnya ia terkena imbasnya.

Sambil membersihkan kamar itu Taeyong terus saja menggerutu, bagaimana bisa ia lupa tidak membersihkan kamar itu dulu sebelum hyungnya pulang. Setidaknya ia bisa menyewa maid untuk membersihkannya. Jika sudah begini ia sendiri yang akan menderita. Bahkan saat ia membujuk kakaknya untuk menelpon jasa pembantu rumah tangga, tapi namja yang lebih tua 5 tahun dari nya itu menolaknya mentah-mentah. Sehun bilang ini pelajaran untuknya.

Sehun memasuki kamar sambil memakan es krim stick di tangannya. Sepertinya ia sangat menikmati hukuman untuk adik laki-lakinya, ia tersenyum mengejek melihat Taeyong yang menatapnya tajam. Sehun benar-benar ingin tertawa melihat adiknya yang terkesan pembangkan itu menurut sekali padanya.

Namja itu lalu menghampiri meja disamping televisi kamarnya, ia terlihat sibuk mencari sesuatu di dalam laci, ia ingat dulu pernah menyimpan ponselnya disana. Ia sengaja tidak membawa benda itu ke Amerika karena ingin fokus dengan kuliahnya. Di ponsel itu berisi semua kenangannya dengan Baekhyun. Ia yakin jika membawanya maka hanya akan membuyarkan konsentrasinya dikarenakan terus mengingat semua tentang cinta pertamanya. Ia bahkan tidak memberi kabar apapun pada Baekhyun selama dua tahun ini.

Baekhyun, Sehun sungguh merindukan sahabat manisnya itu. Walau ia mencoba untuk move on tetapi ia masih saja menyimpan perasaan pada yeoja itu.

Sehun menoleh kearah Taeyong ingin bertanya tetapi adiknya lebih dulu bicara.

"Hyung tadi pagi aku bertemu Baekhyun noona saat berangkat sekolah," Adu Taeyong pada kakaknya.

Mendengar nama Baekhyun disebut Sehun langsung memasang wajah antusias.

"Dimana kau bertemu dengannya? Bagaimana bisa? Apa yang dia lakukan?" Tanya Sehun beruntun seperti kereta api.

Taeyong geleng-geleng melihat tingkah kakaknya. Ia memang sudah mengetahui jika Sehun memendam perasaan pada yeoja cantik itu. Dan semuanya Taeyong ketahui saat mereka masih sama-sama di Amerika, lebih tepatnya saat Sehun mabuk. Kakaknya benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan kala itu. Tanpa sadar Sehun menceritakan semuanya pada Taeyong, tentang perasaannya kepada Baekhyun.

"Satu-satu hyung. Kau bertanya atau sedang nge rap?" Omel adiknya kesal.

"Taeyong, jangan berbelit-belit cepat ceritakan!" desak Sehun semakin tidak sabar.

"Tapi ringankan pekerjaanku dulu," Tawar Taeyong sambil menunjuk semua barang-barang berserakan di lantai kamar itu.

"Apa? tidak bisa, kau harus menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanmu," Tolak Sehun sambil menggoyang-goyankan tangannya cepat. Enak saja adiknya itu.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku tidak mau bercerita," putus Taeyong. Oke namja itu benar-benar licik.

"Ck, baiklah aku meringankan pekerjaanmu. Kau tak perlu mencuci gorden dan bed cover nya. Tapi bawa ke laundry."

"Tidak hyung, itu masih belum meringankan apa-apa." Taeyong hendak protes lagi tapi Sehun segera mengancamnya.

"Ceritakan, atau aku telpon Appa sekarang!"

_Skak mat. _

"Ya! Hyung!"

"Sudah cepat katakan"

Taeyong mendengus keras. "_Ara ara! _Aku bertemunya di taman, dia sedang jogging dan dia juga tinggal disekitar sini!" Jawab Taeyong singkat tapi mewakili semua pertanyaan yang Sehun ajukan.

"Apa dia menanyakanku?"

"Cih, pede sekali."

"Oh Taeyong!"

"Iya iya, dia menanyakanmu. Dia bertanya apa kau sudah pulang atau belum dan ba-"

"Lalu kau jawab apa?" potong Sehun cepat, bahkan sebelum adiknya menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Alhasil membuat adiknya mendesis sebal.

"Aisshhh tidak sabaran sekali. Aku jawab belum," jawab Taeyong sambil kesusahan melepas sarung guling Sehun. Akhirnya ia mengumpat tidak jelas.

Sehun tersenyum senang, ternyata adiknya bisa diandalkan. Jujur ia memang belum siap bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

"Oh ya hyung! ada satu informasi lagi, aku tahu tempatnya bekerja," ujar Taeyong sambil menaik turunkan alisnya jenaka.

"Dimana?"

Taeyong memasang wajah menimang-nimang. Setidaknya untuk yang satu ini ia harus mendapat bayaran yang setimpal.

"Tapi nanti malam ijinkan aku ke Bar."

"Tidak!"

"Baik, jika tidak mau aku juga tidak mau mengatakannya."

"Oh Taeyong!"

"Aku tidak mau mengatakan."

Sehun memegang kepalanya sebentar. Dia lupa jika adiknya itu paling pintar jika urusan tawar menawar. "Oke oke, pergilah. Asal malam ini saja!"

Taeyong akhirnya bersorak gembira. Dan meloncat seperti orang gila.

"Cepat katakan!"

"Dia bekerja di JU Hospital."

Sehun mengangguk-angguk, ia berjalan mendekati Taeyong dan mengacak rambut adiknya gemas. Sungguh ia tak kalah senang dari Taeyong.

"Isshh hyung, jangan selalu memainkan kepalaku," Sungut Taeyong tidak suka. Namun Sehun malah terkekeh.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

"Oh iya, apa kau melihat ponsel hitamku?"

"Ponsel?" ucap Taeyong mengulang pertanyaan kakaknya.

Taeyong ingin menjawab tidak tapi ia mengingatnya. Ia membekap mulutnya kaget. Matilah saat ini juga kau Oh Taeyong!

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun merasa Tuhan sangat menyayanginya hari ini. Baru semalam ia kehilangan foto si mungil Chandoo di ponselnya namun hari ini ia kembali dipertemukan oleh bayi imut nan tampan itu. Luhan bahkan ikut tersenyum melihat ekspresi senang Baekhyun. Jadi benar bayi manis ini adalah _moodbooster _sahabatnya itu. Ampuh sekali.

"Baek, jujur aku baru melihat Chandoo sekali ini. Benar katamu _ah neomu kyeopta!_" Ujar Luhan menepuk-nepuk pipinya ikut mendekati rajang si bayi.

Baekhyun mengangguk antusias. Ingin sekali yeoja itu menggedongnya, tapi sayang bayi itu baru saja tertidur. Hari ini Chandoo dibawa kerumah sakit karena harus menjalani operasi pada paru-paru. Tadi Dokter yang menanganinya bilang jika paru-paru bocah itu bermasalah karena efek kebakaran Setahun yang lalu.

"Aku sungguh tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengannya Lu, walau aku kasihan padanya tapi aku senang bertemu lagi dengan Chandoo,"

Ucap Baekhyun sangat terlihat gembira.

"Kau harus menyembuhkannya Baek! Aigoo melihat bayi ini membuatku jadi ingin segera mempunyai anak," celetuk Luhan membalas perkataan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya menghadap Luhan. "Iya Lu, bukankah kau sudah menyelesaikan pendidikanmu. Jadi cepatlah bikin anak."

Luhan menatapnya cengo, enak sekali Baekhyun bicara. Bikin anak, apa Baekhyun tidak tahu resikonya bagi Luhan. Luhan sebenarnya takut mempunyai anak bukan hanya karena ia merasa belum siap, tapi yeoja itu juga takut tidak bisa mengurus anaknya nanti, mengingat betapa sering ia bertengkar dengan suaminya.

Tak selang beberapa lama kedua yeoja itu dikagetkan oleh seseorang yang masuk ke dalam sana. Luhan melengok untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Ketika matanya menangkap sosok yang sangat dikenalnya segera ia memanggil nama orang itu antusias.

"Chanyeol!"

Begitu nama itu disebut Baekhyun segera menghampiri Luhan, memastikan jika sahabatnya sedang tidak mengerjainya.

"Baekhyun, apa jam kerjamu sudah habis?" Tanya Chanyeol langsung saat melihat Baekhyun menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

Sedangkan yeoja disamping Baekhyun berdecih. "Cih, bahkan kau tidak menyapaku yang menyapamu duluan, dasar tidak sopan."

Chanyeol tersadar akan yeoja yang sedang merajuk disamping istrinya. Ia tersenyum idiot. "Mianhae Lu, aku tidak melihatmu," Jawab Chanyeol tanpa dosa.

Sedangkan Luhan sudah berapi-api kesal. "APA?"

"Untuk apa kau kemari? bukankah ku bilang aku membawa mobil!" Baekhyun menyela perdebatan antar dua sahabat itu. Ia masih berbicara dengan nada ketus kepada suaminya.

"Bukankah aku juga sudah mengirimimu pesan, jika aku akan datang," Balas Chanyeol tak mau kalah.

"Tapi kan aku sudah bilang membawa mobil!" Bentak Baekhyun masih ngotot.

"Baek, jangan keras-keras bukankah Chandoo sedang tidur. Dan kalian jangan bertengkar disini," Ujar Luhan memperingatkan Baekhyun ketika sahabatnya itu mulai marah-marah.

Chanyeol memandang dua yeoja itu bergantian, sampai akhirnya Baekhyun menarik kedua orang itu keluar dari kamar.

Baekhyun menatap tak suka kehadiran Chanyeol disini. Tapi suaminya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, wajahnya masih sama. Datar.

Sedangkan Luhan bersandar di tembok mengamati kedua manusia yang saling menatap. Tetapi hanya diam membisu.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Baek. Aku harus memasak untuk makan malam. Kris pasti sebentar lagi pulang."

Yeoja itu menengadahkan tangannya ke arah Baekhyun dan dihadiahi tatapan bingung.

"Kunci mobil."

"Kunci mobil apa?"

Luhan meniup poninya. "Kunci mobilmu tentu saja, bukankah kau sudah di jemput Chanyeol, jadi aku pinjam milikmu," Jawab Luhan terlihat bosan.

"_Andwe! _Aku sudah bilang mau pulang sendiri kan!"

"Ayolah Baek, cepat selesaikan masalah kalian. Jangan seperti ABG labil saja," imbuh Luhan sambil merogoh saku jas dokter Baekhyun.

Dengan berat hati Baekhyun akhirnya membiarkan Luhan yang menggeledah sakunya.

"Apa kau sedang mengaca Lu?" Cibir Baekhyun tepat saat Luhan berhasil menemukan kuncinya. Luhan menatap Baekhyun tajam.

"_wae? _bukankah itu benar," Imbuh Baekhyun lagi.

"Huh, iya kau benar, dan bukankah lebih baik jika kau tidak menirunya?" jawab Luhan kesal. Yeoja itu kemudian menggoyangkan kunci mobil di hadapan Baekhyun. Lalu pamit pulang.

"Aku bawa mobilmu, aku pulang dulu," Ucap Luhan lalu berlalu dari sana. Ia sempatkan menyenggol bahu Chanyeol sebentar, yang sukses dibuahi tatapan melotot dari namja itu.

Chanyeol ingin membuka suaranya, tapi belum mulutnya mulai bersuara Baekhyun lebih dulu berbicara.

"Kau tunggu saja di mobil, aku mau mengambil tas ku dulu di dalam kantor."

Ucap Baekhyun sebelum meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menghela nafas berat disana.

.

.

.

Seoul malam menunjukkan pukul 9 KST. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun baru saja selesai dari acara dinnernya. Yeoja yang tadinya masih marah pun sekarang sudah tidak terlalu memasang wajah kesal. Chanyeol memang perayu yang pintar. Dia berhasil meluluhkan hati istrinya dengan boneka cantik berwarna pink putih yang ia menangkan dari game melempar gelang ke dalam botol

Selanjutnya ia membawa Baekhyun mengelilingi Lotte World, walau sudah tengah malam begini tetapi wahana yang bak Istana di negeri dongeng itu tak pernah sepi pengunjung.

Chanyoel menggenggam tangan Baekhyun menyusuri taman _indoor _di dalam Lotte. Chanyeol menawari istrinya untuk bermain ice skating, karena Chanyeol sangat menyukai permanian itu. Namun Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menjelaskan terakhir kali dia bermain ice skating saat kelas 3 SMP dulu, dan ia belum berani mencobanya lagi setelah insiden yang membuat kakinya menagalami retak lumayan serius. Jujur Baekhyun itu adalah orang yang tidak mudah melawan ketakutannya.

"Chanyeol-ah aku mau yougurt," Ucap Baekhyun ketika mereka sdang duduk di sebuah kursi panjang yang memang disediakan untuk pengunjung.

Chanyeol mengangguk sebentar dan pergi membeli yang diinginkan istrinya. Baekhyun sempat terheran-heran saat melihat Chanyeol pergi begitu saja ketika ia perintah. Bahkan tanpa sepatah kata protes satu pun. Bukankah biasanya ia yang selalu ditindas?

Ah sudahlah setidaknya Baekhyun juga merasa senang. Syukur kalau Chanyeol memang benar-benar merasa bersalah. Yeoja itu tertawa tidak jelas lalu merogoh tas mencari ponsel putihnya. Selagi menunggu lebih baik ia main game.

.

.

_"Kyungsoo, Kau sudah sampai di Seoul kan?"_

"Ne, aku tiba kemarin, maaf belum sempat menghubungimu."

_"Aniya, tidak apa-apa. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena tidak menelponmu kemarin. Maaf tapi aku sangat sibuk!"_

"Maaf karena sudah merepotkanmu."

_"Sudah ku bilang itu bukan salahmu, Oh iya keadaan Appamu sudah membaik. Mungkin sekitar dua atau tiga hari lagi beliau dibolehkan pulang dari Rumah sakit. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."_

"Terimakasih kau sudah menjaga Appaku."

_"Tidak masalah, itu sudah kewajibanku! Yasudah aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dulu, ku tutup teleponnya sekarang. Aku akan segera menyusulmu. Sampai ketemu di Seoul..."_

"Baiklah."

_"Hati-hati disana, sampai jumpa!"_

_**Klik.**_ Sambungan panggilan terputus.

Yeoja bernama Kyungsoo yang baru saja menerima telepon itu hanya menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam. Dia tidak tahu harus merasa senang atau malah sedih. Orang yang selama ini mengekangnya sudah tidak bisa mengaturnya lagi, Pria paruh baya yang berstatus sebagai Ayahnya kini hanya pria tak berdaya yang akan duduk di kursi roda saja.

Sebulan yang lalu Presdir Do, Ayah dari Do Kyungsoo mengalami kecelakaan mobil sangat parah, hampir saja pria itu tewas jika tidak segera mendapatkan pertolongan. Mungkin bila Ayahnya mati Kyungsoo sudah menjadi yatim piatu sekarang. Namun sepertinya Tuhan masih menghendaki Kyungsoo memiliki orang tua.

Dan karena insiden kecelakaan yang menimpa Ayah nya itulah ia bisa kembali ke Korea. Ini adalah hari yang paling ditunggu-tunggu, dan juga kesempatan untuknya pergi dari Paris. Bahkan bisa dibilang ia pergi sebelum Ayahnya siuman.

Tidak ada yang mengetahui alasan sebenarnya yeoja itu kembali ke Korea. Kecuali satu orang namja yang sudah menjadi bagian hidupnya. Namja itu tahu betul niat Kyungsoo kembali ke Korea. Walau Kyungso tak pernah terang-terangan memberitahunya. Namja itu cukup peka, namun ia memilih diam saja. Kyungsoo berkilah bahwa ia kembali Ke Seoul adalah untuk mengurus bisnis Ayahnya yang berada di negara kelahirannya.

Yeoja itu beranjak dari tempatnya untuk pulang, ketika ia hendak berjalan matanya terbelalak kaget oleh seorang namja di hadapannya yang juga menatapnya dengan mata melebar. Bahkan Namja itu menjatuhkan benda yang semula berada ditangannya.

"Chanyeol..." bisik Kyungsoo sangat lirih, tapi jelas terdengar oleh namja di hadapannya. Awalnya ia sangat kaget, tak bisa dipungkiri hatinya berdebar-debar tidak karuan.

Sedangkan namja yang dipanggil Chanyeol itu malah menggelengkan kepalanya keras. Ia sedang berperang melawan logika. _'Ini tidak nyata'_. Batinnya meyakinkan apa yang ia lihat tidaklah nyata.

"Aku hanya bermimpi. Tidak ini tidak nyata," Gumam namja itu masih menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha manampik semua kenyataan yang berada di hadapannya.

"Park Chanyeol, Senang bertemu denganmu," Tukas yeoja itu menampilkan senyum yang sangat manis, kaki mungilnya ia langkahkan mendekati si namja tinggi itu.

Chanyeol masih mematung ditempatnya. Namja itu tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sampai Kyungsoo sudah persis di hadapannya.

Yeoja itu tersenyum lagi. Ini memang terlihat sangat nyata, tapi Chanyeol tidak terlihat senang melihat itu.

"Apa kabar?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Bagaimana bisa kau disini?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa membalas pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Tampaknya Chanyeol mulai percaya jika yang dilihatnya memanglah kenyataan. Dia... Kyungsoo, yeoja di hadapannya adalah nyata.

"Aku merindukan Seoul apa aku salah pulang ke tempat kelahiranku?" Balas Kyungsoo berusaha menyembunyikan sesak di dadanya, sebenarnya dia merasa tidak kuat untuk melanjutkan berpura-pura seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ia ingin memeluk Chanyeol, menenggelamkan tangisnya pada namja itu lalu mengutarakan betapa rindunya ia padanya. Tapi satu, kemana keberaniannya untuk melakukan itu tiba-tiba saja semuanya menghilang begitu saja ketika melihat Chanyeol yang terlihat tidak suka bertemu dengannya.

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya berkali-kali, ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum memutuskan pergi dari sana. Chanyeol kira tidak ada yang perlu ia bicarakan dengan yeoja itu.

Saat Chanyeol hendak berbalik Kyungsoo ingin mengejarnya, tetapi ada dua anak kecil yang sedang berlarian tak sengaja menabraknya dan mengakibatkan Kyungsoo terjatuh. Mendengar suara Kyungsoo merintih ia membalik badannya dan melihat Kyungsoo yang terduduk dilantai memegangi lututnya. Namja itu segera menghampirinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Chanyeol terlihat cemas.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, dia tidak menyangka jika Chanyeol masih mencemaskannya. Tanpa diperintah oleh siapapun Kyungsoo segera menerjang tubuh Chanyeol, dan ia menangis. Yeoja itu sudah tidak kuat menahan dirinya lagi.

"Aku merindukanmu Chanyeol."

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengecek jam di ponselnya. Ia pikir sudah lama sekali ia duduk menunggu disana, tapi kemana Chanyeol. Kenapa namja itu belum datang juga.

"Tidak mungkin Chanyeol tersesat kan, atau dia mau mengerjaiku." Oceh yeoja itu seorang diri. Baekhyun segera berdiri dari sana tidak lupa menenteng boneka Rillakuma pink yang tadi diberikan Chanyeol padanya sebagai permintaan maaf tadi.

Ia menyusuri setiap area disana. Baekhyun menggerutu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sebenarnya kemana perginya si idiot Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun terus merutuki namja itu.

Dia berjalan cukup lama berputar-putar. Sampai akhirnya ia menajamkan penglihatannya saat melihat seorang namja tinggi memakai kemeja biru persis yang dipakai Chanyeol tidak terlalu jauh darinya dengan seorang yeoja. tanpa menunggu detik bergulir ia segera berjalan lebar-lebar mendekati orang itu.

_'Oh jadi disini rupanya' _Batin Baekhyun kesal sambil mengepalkan tangannya karena melihat namja itu sedang bergandengan tangan dengan seorang wanita. Sayangnya kedua orang itu membelakangi Baekhyun.

Begitu ia sudah dekat, yeoja itu berteriak.

"Park Chanyeol Apa yang kau Lakukan?!"

Lalu Baekhyun menarik pundak namja itu dengan kasar sampai berhadapan dengannya.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued...**

**Thank you so much:**

**GIRLIEXO_ruixi_neli amelia_aiyanijaya_dianahyorie1_ .94_Parkbaekyoda_septhaca_rillakuchan_JungYongie_exoel_Sniaanggrn_ _ChanhyunPark_ChanBaekLuv_CussonsBaekBy_baekkiepyon_BabyRennie_thestarbaek0506_younlaycious88_fanoy5_saturnusXOXO_baeksounds_dodyoleu_ _kris's Wife_Shin Yo Yong_jandy86_Guest_rachel suliss_Guest_Rina972_ParkByun_KCON_wolfire88_Iyou and Guest **

**If you interesting, so~ keep Read and Review**

**Annyeong!~**


	12. Chapter 12

**You're mine™**

**Main cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol ChanBaek**

**Other cast : Kyungsoo, Sehun, Kai, Luhan, Kris dll**

**Genre : Romance, Marriage, Drama **

**Rate : T**

**WARNING! typo(s) GS GENDERSWITCH, yang tidak suka GS mohon tidak membaca. No Bash No Blame**

**DISCLAIMER: Semua chara milik Tuhan, ibu, bapak, agensi masing masing, aku hanya meminjam nama doank (berharap Baekhyun jadi milik saya #plak)**

...

_**FlashBack ON**_

_Chanyeol menarik lengan Kyungsoo kasar, namja itu menyeret tubuh mungil itu menjauhi perpustakaan. Bisa dilihat wajah namja tinggi itu sedang menahan amarah. Ia terus saja menyeret tubuh yeoja itu tanpa mempedulikan rintihan dari bibir sahabatnya._

_"Park Chanyeol! apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Luhan menghentikan kegiatan Chanyeol saat sedang berpapasan di koridor sekolah, di belakangnya di ikuti oleh seseorang yang Luhan ketahui sebagai hoobae mereka._

_"Chanyeol sunbae, jangan menyalahkan Kyungsoo noona, Ini salahku aku yang memintanya mengajariku pelajaran Kimia" Ucap adik kelasnya itu begitu sampai tepat di samping mereka._

_"Aku tidak bertanya padamu!" Sahut Chanyeol ketus pada hoobaenya itu._

_Kyungsoo meronta mencoba melepaskan cengkeraman itu, hingga berhasil, ia memberi isyarat adik kelasnya itu untuk pergi dari sana._

_"Pergilah Jongin. Aku tidak apa-apa. Maaf tidak jadi membantu mengerjakan tugasmu!"_

_Hoobaenya bernama Jongin itu mengangguk mengerti. Akhirnya ia berpamitan dan meminta maaf lagi._

_"Sekali lagi maafkan aku noona" ujar Jongin final sebelum benar-benar pergi dari sana. _

_Luhan yang sedari mengamati kedua sahabatnya kini angkat bicara. _

_"Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Dan Kau Park Chanyeol Kau itu kenapa?" Tanyanya masih dengan tatapan bingung._

_Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Namja itu mendecih keras sebelum berlalu dari sana. Ia harus mencari pelampiasaan untuk kemarahannya sekarang._

_Karena tidak mendapat jawaban dari sahabat lelakinya, Luhan lalu menghampiri Kyungsoo yang masih disana sambil mengusap-usap lengannya yang memerah. Luhan berani bersumpah, jika tadi Chanyeol benar-benar mengeluarkan semua kekuatannya. _

_"Gwenchana Kyung?"_

_"Gwenchana Lu"_

_"Tapi tanganmu merah sekali. Chanyeol benar-benar keterlaluan! Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi?"_

_"Nanti juga sembuh, ini memang salahku. Aku akan meminta maaf padanya sepulang sekolah."_

_Luhan menghela nafasnya lalu menarik tangan Kyungsoo yang tidak sakit dan membawanya ke UKS._

_Sesampainya di UKS, Luhan segera mengobrak abrik laci obat. Yeoja itu tersenyum senang kala menemukan yang sedari tadi dia cari. Luhan duduk di samping Kyungsoo yang sedang bersender di ranjang UKS. Pelan-pelan yeoja itu mengoleskan salep pada lengan Kyungsoo yang memerah._

_Kyungsoo tersenyum tatkala sahabatnya selesai mengoleskan salep itu pada pergelangan tangannya._

_"Gomawo Lu! aku akan mentraktirmu nanti" Ujar Kyungsoo sambil terkekeh._

_Luhan yang sedang mengembalikan salep krim itu pun ikut terkekeh._

_"Baiklah, nanti istirahat ya, aku lapar sekali!"_

_Setelah Luhan selesai dengan pekerjaannya yeoja itu menuju kursi dan di ikuti oleh Kyungsoo. _

_"Kyung, sebenarnya tadi apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Chanyeol marah-marah? Dan ada Jongin disana?" Luhan kembali bertanya, kerena sedari tadi tidak mendapat jawaban._

_Kyungsoo mengusap dahinya sebentar. "Sepertinya Chanyeol, marah karena aku tidak jadi menemaninya berlatih basket, dan malah pergi ke perpustakaan membantu Jongin mengerjakan tugas kimianya."_

_Luhan mendecih. "Cih, hanya itu alasannya? Astaga, Dobi itu berlebihan sekali! Kenapa tidak mencariku saja kalau kau sedang sibuk. Aigoo sungguh namja pabo!"_

_Kyungsoo terkekeh menanggapi perkataan Luhan._

_"Sebentar lagi aku ada pelajaran musik, kau mau ke kelas atau istirahat dulu? Kurasa kau juga tidak bisa ikut pelajaran olah raga saat tanganmu seperti ini!"_

_Ucap Luhan bersiap kembali ke kelas, dia memang tidak sekelas dengan Kyungsoo. Ia terpisah dengan sahabatnya Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo saat kenaikan kelas tiga. Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol tetap sekelas, sedangkan ia sendiri._

_"Kau berlebihan Lu, tapi sepertinya kau ada benarnya juga. Lebih baik aku membolos saja. Aku juga sedang malas."_

_"Huh, baiklah aku kekelas dulu nanti aku akan menjengukmu lagi, bye!"_

_"Bye!"_

_Pintu UKS kembali tertupup ketika Luhan sudah keluar dari ruangan kesehatan. Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya panjang, ia senderkan tubuhnya pada badan kursi dan memajamkan matanya sebentar. Kyungsoo tahu betul alasan Chanyeol tadi marah padaya, bukan hanya karena ia tidak menemani Chanyeol bermain, tatapi namja itu cemburu. Cemburu pada Jongin. Mengingat betapa dekatnya ia dengan hoobaenya yang satu itu sejak mereka bertemu saat MOS pertama Jongin._

_"hahhh,... Park Chanyeol, susah sekali menjadi pacarmu! Kau itu pencemburu sekali!" _

_Ucap Kyungsoo seorang diri._

_Tanpa ia sadari, semua perbincangan kedua yeoja itu tadi di dengar oleh seorang namja di dalam toilet UKS. Namja itu adalah Jongin. Tadi saat Kyungsoo dan Luhan memasuki UKS ia memang lebih dulu berada disana. Dan entah siapa yang menyuruhnya, namja itu malah bersembunyi di dalam toilet._

_Jongin mengepalkan kedua tangannya, mendengar kalimat terakhir yang di ucapkan Kyungsoo. Yeoja yang diam-diam dia sukai._

_**FlashBack End**_

Kai menyesap red wine di gelasnya lagi. Namja itu hampir menghabiskan sebotol penuh air berwarna merah kelam itu. Dia bukan ingin mabuk, tetapi hanya ingin menghilangkan stres di kepala yang tiba-tiba saja menyerang.

Nasibnya. Bukan, lebih tepatnya adalah nasib pernikahannya. Tidak bohong jika ia merasa senang sebelumnya, karena akhirnya berhasil menikahi wanita yang telah merebut perhatiannya sejak masih SMA dulu. Wanita yang menjadi cinta pertamanya. Bisa di bilang menikah dengan Kyungsoo itu adalah jackpout yang sangat besar untuknya. Selain bisa dekat dengan wanita itu, bahkan tanpa perlu bersusah payah, dia bisa memiliki wanita itu sekarang ini.

Tapi, semua tidak seperti yang ia harapkan. Dia memang memiliki tubuh Kyungsoo, karena secara hukum wanita itu sah sebagai istrinya. Namun satu yang jelas Kai ingat. Dia tidak akan pernah bisa memiliki hati wanita itu. Kyungsoo menolaknya. Walau tanpa berbicara langsung padanya, Kai cukup peka sebagai lelaki.

_"Kau bisa memilikiku dan menjangkau tubuhku semaumu Kai. Tapi satu yang harus kau ingat, hatiku sudah dimiliki seseorang, selamanya hanya milik satu namja saja. Sampai kapan pun tidak akan pernah berubah!"_

Kai tersenyum miring. Namja itu tertawa sendiri. Tidak, dia tidak gila, garis bawahi itu. Dia hanya stres atau malah sudah mabuk.

"Park Chanyeol, aku tidak tahu apa keistimewaan yang ada pada dirimu. Sehingga membuat kedua yeoja itu bertekuk lutut dihadapanmu," Ucapnya seorang diri.

Kedua yeoja yang dimaksud adalah Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

Ah, mengapa Baekhyun? Jujur saat pertama kali Kai melihat wanita itu, hatinya sedikit begetar. Tapi Kai bukanlah seorang playboy, karena yang ia cintai hanyalah Kyungsoo. Perasaannya pada Baekhyun tidak lebih adalah kekaguman. Oh ayolah, lelaki mana yang tidak akan terpesona oleh kecantikan Baekhyun. Bukan cuma wajahnya yang indah, tetapi hatinya juga menawan.

Kai yakin bahkan lelaki yang sudah berumah tangga pun akan terpikat oleh keindahan yeoja itu. Yeoja ceria dan manis seperti peri. Dia berani bertaruh, andai saja ia lebih dulu bertemu dengan Baekhyun, dan bukan Kyungsoo. Ia pasti akan jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun.

"Kita lihat saja Park Chanyeol! Jangan harap kau bisa mendapatkan kedua yeoja itu bersamaan!"

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun merasa tidak bisa menahan malunya saat ini. What the hell, dia salah orang, namja di hadapannya itu bukanlah Chanyeol suaminya. Dan ingat apa yang baru saja ia lakukan? Membentak dan menarik kasar pundak orang itu.

Aigoo, rasanya urat malu Baekhyun ingin putus sekarang. Jangan lupakan tatapan mematikan yeoja di samping namja itu. Baekhyun yakin yeoja itu adalah kekasih atau istri si namja. Dia sudah bisa membayangakan bagaimana nasibnya sebentar lagi.

"Hei.. Nona apa yang kau lakukan?" kata yeoja di hadapannya membentak.

Dugaan Baekhyun tidak melenceng sedikit pun.

Baekhyun membungkuk berkali-kali. Dia minta maaf sedalam yang ia bisa. Ini memang salahnya menjadi orang ceroboh.

"_Mianhae, Jeongmal Mianhae. _Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja, maaf aku salah orang," Ucap Baekhyun masih tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya.

Baekhyun dengar suara namja itu memaafkannya. Segera Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya memastikan.

"Tidak apa-apa, nona," Ujar namja itu sopan. Sedikit, Baekhyun sungguh terselamatkan.

Tapi Baekhyun menangkap jelas wajah tidak terima sang yeoja di hadapannya. Sepertinya ia marah kekasihnya memaafkan Baekhyun begitu saja.

"Lain kali berhati-hatilah jika bertindak. Jangan sembarangan menarik-narik orang. Apa matamu bermasalah?" Yeoja itu masih saja berucap ketus di tambah kata-kata kasar yang membuat Baekhyun kaget, tapi dia bisa apa.

"Sudah chagi, jangan dibesar-besarkan. Nona ini tidak sengaja"

Ucap namja itu menenangkan si yeoja.

Yeoja itu mendengus dan melipat tangan di dada memasang wajah tak terima pada kekasihnya.

Baekhyun mengatur nafasnya. Karena rasa malunya semakin menjadi, ia pun segera pamit dan pergi dari sana. Tak lupa ia sempatkan membungkuk meminta maaf lagi.

.

.

.

Sesampai di rumah Baekhyun langsung masuk ke kamar dan membanting pintu keras-keras. Chanyeol bahkan sampai terlonjak dibuatnya. Penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun, namja itu pun segera menyusul istrinya ke kamar. Seingatnya tadi di mobil Baekhyun tidak mengucap sepatah kata pun.

Chanyeol memasuki kamar dan berjalan menuju ranjangnya. Matanya yang bulat itu menangkap tubuh istrinya bergumul di balik selimut nan tebal. Ia mendekati tubuh Baekhyun dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh si yeoja mungil.

"Hei Baek, ada apa ? Sesuatu terjadi?" Tanya Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun yang masih asyik di posisinya. Yeoja itu tidak menjawab.

Chanyeol berfikir agaknya Baekhyun marah padanya. Oh dia tentu tak melupakan kesalahannya tidak jadi membelikan yougurt untuk Baekhyun. Chanyeol lupa akan benda itu karena ia bertemu Kyungsoo waktu di Lottte tadi.

"Baekhyun, aku minta maaf tadi membuatmu menunggu lama, _Mian ne?_" Bujuk Chanyeol lagi.

Tiba-tiba kepala istrinya muncul dari balik selimut dan langsung memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan guling yang semula ia peluk.

Chanyeol berusaha menghindari pukulan itu dengan tangannya. Tetapi Baekhyun masih tidak menyerah, yeoja itu malah mengeluarkan semua tenaganya sampai membuat Chanyoel yang berusaha menghindar jatuh dari ranjangnya.

"Rasakan itu, namja menyebalkan!"

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 8 pagi di hari Sabtu hari yang panjang untuk pasangan suami istri Wu. Pasalnya hari ini Kris libur dari semua pekerjaannya. Menjadi fotografer itu tidaklah sulit, buktinya Luhan sekarang tidak pernah memarahinya lagi kalau Kris pulang terlambat. Lambat laun sepertinya Luhan juga mulai dewasa.

Kris bergelung di dalam selimut tebal di atas kasur. Cuaca sedingin ini, bisa-bisanya namja itu tidur tanpa busana. Oh sepertinya semalam dia tidak sempat memakai pakaiannya setelah acara bercinta dengan istrinya.

Sinar matahari mulai mengusik matanya ketika sebuah tangan mungil menyibak tirai kamarnya. Dia Luhan, istri Wu Yifan, tentu saja. Yeoja itu membuka semua gorden kamarnya untuk menyambut sinar sang mentari.

Luhan bernafas lega setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahnya pagi ini. Yeoja itu bahkan sudah memasak sarapan, tetapi suaminya masih keasyikan tidur dalam selimutnya. Tubuh langsing itu berjalan menuju sisi ranjang untuk membangunkan suaminya. Tadi ia sedang mencari sesuatu, tapi tidak menemukannya, dan bertanya kepada Kris saat ini adalah tujuannya.

"Kris, apa kau sudah bangun?"

Luhan menepuk lengan Kris yang terlihat dari luar selimut, membuat namja itu mengerang lirih masih dengan mata terpejam. Kris menggeliat pelan mengintip Luhan yang sedang duduk di sampingnya. Matanya terbuka sebelah, membiasakan cahaya yang mulai menyapa retinanya.

Lama kelamaan matanya mulai menangkap sesuatu yang membuat kesadarannya berangsur-angsur terkumpul. Tubuh yeojanya yang sedang duduk di sampingnya hanya memakai dress tidur tipis -tanpa underwear sepertinya- membalut tubuh langsingnya. Sexy, batin Kris sambil menyeringai.

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya melihat suaminya yang senyum-senyum sendiri dengan mata yang belum sepenuhnya terbuka. Apa suaminya sedang mengigau. Tapi yeoja itu segera sadar kemana arah pandangan Kris tertuju. Oh, dadanya. Luhan segera menyilangkan tangannya di dada menutupi tubuhnya dan menatap Kris tajam. Sedangkan suaminya menoleh kearahnya hendak protes.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Luhan galak mendapati ternyata suaminya itu begitu mesum.

"Baby, kenapa di tutupi, Kau menghilangkan semangat pagiku" Ujar Kris lalu kembali mencoba memejamkan matanya karena nutrisi mata di pagi harinya di recohkan oleh istrinya.

"Ya! Tuan Wu kau ini mesum sekali! dan Hei, jangan tidur lagi aku mau bertanya padamu!" Omel Luhan pada suaminya. Dia heran bahkan sadar saja belum sepenuhnya, tapi otak suaminya sudah melayang kemana-mana.

"Tanyakan saja, aku mendengarmu!" Balas Kris tapi tetap memejamkan matanya.

"Aisshhh, namja ini." Luhan mendesis sebentar. "Apa kau memindahkan paper bag di atas rak sepatu?"

"Paper bag yang mana?"

"Yang berwarna Coklat"

"Aku tidak tahu!"

"Ya! Krisssss... setidaknya bukalah matamu sebentar, kau menyebalkan sekali!" Protes Luhan akhirnya, karena suaminya itu terlalu malas meladeninya.

Kris. Mau tak mau ia kembali membuka matanya dan duduk menghadap istrinya. Jika tidak menuruti keinginan Luhan, sudah dipastikan kalau pagi ini pasti akan terjadi perang lagi.

"Yang mana? Yang mana?" Tanya Kris terlihat kesal.

"Ya! kau marah?" Galak Luhan tak mau kalah.

"Aigoo~ baiklah-baiklah sekarang katakan paper bag yang mana? aku tidak melihat satu pun" Kris membuang nafasnya.

"Yang berisi sepatu pemberian Hyungmu waktu itu"

Kris memutar otaknya mendengar jawaban Luhan. Sepatu pemberian kakaknya...?

Aaaaah akhirnya namja tinggi itu ingat.

"Oh itu, aku membuangnya kemarin" Jawab Kris santai. Membuat Luhan menatapnya tak percaya.

"Apa?!kapan kau membuangnya? dimana?" Tanya Luhan heboh.

Kris memicingkan matanya. "Baru saja kemarin, memangnya apa isinya? Itu hanya sepatu rusak Lu," Jelas Kris meyakinkan.

"Kris, kau yakin di dalamnya hanya sepatu, apa kau sudah mengechecknya? Sepertinya ada benda terjatuh didalam paper bag itu!"

"Benda apa? Aku sudah mengecheck isinya Lu. Dan aku belum rabun untuk tidak melihat benda yang kau maksud. Di dalamnya hanya sepatu! SEPATU!" Ucap Kris dengan penekanan di kata Sepatu.

"Aihhh Ya Ampuuun~ lalu dimana Ponsel itu!" gunam Luhan terlihat panik.

"Ponsel siapa? punyamu?"

"_Anieyo_, milik orang yang tidak sengaja aku bawa"

"Siapa? kau tidak pernah bercerita padaku?"

"Sudah lama sekali, dan aku baru ingat kemarin jika aku menaruhnya di atas rak sepatu. Tapi saat aku mencarinya tidak ketemu. Mungkin terjatuh, dan seingatku di bawah lagi adalah paper bag coklat itu" Luhan menjeda kalimatnya sebentar untuk bernafas.

"Kris kau benar-benar tidak melihatnya? Aku ingin melihat ponsel itu, siapa tahu di dalamnya ada kontak yang bisa dihubungi!" Tanya Luhan lagi sambil memegang tangan suaminya.

Kris hanya geleng-geleng. Dia tidak melihat ponsel itu sekalipun.

Namja itu melihat raut sedih istrinya, tapi tersadar oleh sentuhan lembut tangan istrinya. Sedetik kemudian menarik lengan kurus Luhan yang masih memegang tangannya. Kris menghempaskan tubuh istrinya ke ranjang hingga terlentang. Menatap yeoja itu lekat.

"Aku mau tidur lagi, lebih baik kau juga tidur eoh?" Ucap Kris parau, Terlihat sekali namja itu kembali mengantuk. Lalu melesatkan kepalanya ke ceruk indah istrinya. Sekaligus mencari kesempatan.

Luhan memukul dada telanjang Kris, namja itu memang telanjang tetapi sudah memakai boxer abu-abunya. Luhan melotot kearah Kris saat Namja itu mengaduh karena pukulannya.

"Adduhh Lu, kau jahat sekali sih?" Ringis Kris merasakan dadanya yang sedikit nyeri karena pukulan sadis sang istri.

"Makanya hati-hatilah, kau mau membunuh anakmu!" Galak Luhan.

Kris menangkap apa yang didengarnya, sejurus kemudian namja itu menganga di tempatnya.

"K-kau a-apa?" Kris mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Tiba-tiba saja ia menjadi gagu bicara.

Luhan terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi shock suaminya. Yeoja itu tersenyum malu-malu. "Aku hamil Kris" ucapnya lirih.

"Really?" Tanya Kris memastikan dengan ekspresi yang terlihat sangat bodoh dimata Luhan, mata melotot dan mulut melongo. Namun istrinya itu segera mengangguk.

"Tadi pagi aku mengetesnya, dan hasilnya positif. Kris kita akan jadi orang tua secepatnya" Papar yeoja itu menjelaskan kronologisnya, tidak lupa senyum manis masih menyertai wajahnya yang cantik.

Kris akhirnya percaya. Dan karena sangking bahagianya Kris segera mengecup bibir istrinya berkali-kali. Kris masih pada posisinya menindih tubuh Luhan dengan kedua siku sebagai penyangga, kemudian memandangi wajah istrinya sumringah.

"Selamat baby! selamat atas kehamilanmu. Dan selamat atas keberhasilanku!" Ujar Kris riang, yang dihadiahi tatapan bingung Luhan.

"Berhasil, tentu saja tidak sia-sia usahaku setiap malam. Dan kita harus merayakannya!" Ujar Kris semangat, kembali menyambar bibir istrinya, kini disertai lumatan-lumatan halus. Kris benar-benar memperlakukan istrinya dengan lembut.

Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Luhan menjitak kepalanya keras.

_**Tuk!**_

"Ya! baby, kenapa menjitakku?" Sungut Kris, lagi-lagi rencananya digagalkan dengan sadis.

"Kau ini! otakmu mesum sekali. Aku tidak mau merayakan dengan caramu!" Luhan tahu betul jika Kris mengajaknya merayakan dengan bercinta. Demi Tuhan yang semalam saja, dia masih merasa kelelahan.

Yeoja itu beranjak dari kasurnya setelah berhasil mendorong tubuh besar Kris. Luhan menuding wajah Kris tepat di depan mata. "Dan Kau belum sikat gigi! berapa kali kubilang jangan menciumku sembarangan kalau belum gosok gigi!" Ucap Luhan kesal lalu keluar dari kamarnya dengan langkah lebar-lebar.

Kris (lagi-lagi) hanya menghela nafas sambil meratapi nasibnya.

"Huuuffttt istriku galak sekali..."

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menyiapkan semua berkas-berkas yang akan dibawanya rapat hari ini dengan wajah kusut. Istrinya sedang sibuk memasak di dapur. Hari ini adalah ulang Tahunnya. Dan ia sedikit kesal karena Ayahnya tidak memberikan libur untuknya. Bahkan hari ini ia harus rapat diluar kota. Arggh... benar-benar menyebalkan.

Baekhyun datang dari arah dapur meletakkan segelas kopi diatas meja. Ia tersenyum sekilas kearah suaminya yang menatapnya. Yeoja itu mendekati Chanyeol memberi isyarat agar suaminya menunduk. Chanyeol pun mengikuti permintaan istrinya walau dibarengi dengan muka bingung.

_**Cup**_

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya begitu menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sedangkan Baekhyun semakin tersenyum lebar.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun Chanyeollie" tutur Baekhyun manis, yeoja itu kemudian menyerahkan kotak kecil kepada suaminya. Chanyeol menatap kotak itu penasaran.

"Bukalah itu hadiah untukmu!"

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengarnya. Begitu Namja itu akan membuka hadiahnya tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Chanyeol mengangkat telepon itu lebih dulu dan sepertinya berbicara serius, tapi Baekhyun dapat melihat raut kesal yang menguar dari wajah tampannya.

Baekhyun tidak perlu bertanya, yeoja itu hanya menghadiahi tatapan siap mendengarkan cerita suaminya.

"Appa memintaku segera berangkat. Maaf Baekhyun, aku tidak bisa sarapan bersamamu. Kami akan segera berangkat ke Busan," Jelas Chanyeol dengan wajah cemberut. Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula itu adalah pekerjaanmu Park Chanyeol. Ah, tunggu dulu!"

Baekhyun berjalan lagi ke dapur dan kembali membawa kotak bekal lalu menyerahkannya kepada Chanyeol.

"Jika kau tidak bisa sarapan di rumah, maka makanlah di mobil. Aku memasak banyak jadi kau bisa memakannya dengan Abeoji."

Chanyeol menatap kotak makanan yang tersusun dua itu sambil tersenyum. Di dalamnya adalah beberapa potong kimbab yang tersusun rapi. Chanyeol kemudian memasukkan kotak makan itu kedalam tas, tapi sebelumnya ia terlebih dulu menyimpan kado yang Baekhyun berikan.

"Aku akan membukanya nanti. Dan _gomawo _untuk sarapannya."

Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun sekilas lalu bersiap-siap berangkat.

Baekhyun mengantarkan Chanyeol sampai ke depan rumah. Ia lupa tidak membawa mantelnya saat keluar, udara cukup dingin.

"Park Chanyeol, hati-hati di jalan," nasihat Baekhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya saat mobil suaminya mulai melaju meninggalkan garasi.

"Oke, Sampai jumpa nanti~"

.

.

.

.

.

"Nona Wu, sepertinya sekarang kau rajin sekali ke Rumah sakit. Kau tidak terkena penyakit rindu padaku kan? Atau kau mempunyai gebetan baru disini?"

Siang ini Baekhyun kembali kedatangan seorang tamu. Luhan mengunjunginya lagi hari ini. Tapi bedanya yeoja itu tidak membawakan makan siang untuknya seperti tempo hari.

"Nyonya Park, jika boleh jujur aku tidak bermaksud menemuimu! Tapi berhubung aku masih menganggapmu teman makanya aku menjengukmu! Dan YA! jangan sembarangan bicara, siapa yang kau maksud dengan gebetan baru!" Jawab Luhan yang disertai sindiran menanggapi perkataan sahabatnya. Ia mendengus mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Gebetan? Apaan?!

Baekhyun membenarkan letak kacamata bacanya. Yeoja itu memutar kursinya hingga berhadapan dengan Luhan. Memang sejak tadi ia berbicara tanpa melihat lawannya.

Selanjutnya ia menghentikan sejenak pekerjaannya. Sepertinya mengobrol sebentar dengan yeoja cerewet di hadapannya itu tidaklah buruk. Walaupun jika akhirnya adu mulut sekalipun. Setidaknya itu bisa mengurangi rasa bosannya.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa kau sakit?" Baekhyun mulai berbicara serius.

"Aku tidak sedang sakit, tapi aku ingin mengunjungi penyelamat masa depanku."

"Lu, bicaralah serius" Ucap Baekhyun kesal.

"hahahah Baiklah-baiklah Baekki. Aku kemari untuk menemui Dokter kandungan" jelas Luhan akhirnya. Membuat Baekhyun membuka mulutnya lebar.

"K-Kau hamil?" Tanya Baekhyun kaget.

Luhan terkikik. Kenapa mendengar ia hamil semua orang menatapnya dengan ekspresi bodoh. Tadi pagi Kris. Dan sekarang sahabatnya, Aigoo~ ia jadi tidak sabar melihat ekspresi Chanyeol nanti.

"Astaga Baek, wajahmu jelek sekali kalau begitu, kkkk" Balas Luhan masih menahan tawa.

"Luhan aku serius!"

"Hahaha, iya Baek, iya. Aku akan segera menjadi Eomma" Jawab Luhan berhenti bercanda. Baekhyun segera berlari kearah tempat duduk Luhan dan memeluk tubuh yeoja itu erat.

"Aigoo~ Aigoo Aigoo~ aku akan mempunyai keponakan. _Chukkae _Lu! Aku benar-benar senang mendengarnya!"

Luhan tersenyum lebar dan membalas pelukan Baekhyun sambil mengelus punggung sahabatnya.

"Terimakasih Baekhyun."

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya, senyum manis masih menghiasi wajah imutnya. Lalu ia kembali duduk ke kursinya.

"Lalu, berapa usia kandunganmu?"

"_Molla_, aku belum memeriksanya, maka dari itu aku ingin berkonsultasi denganmu."

"Konsultasi apa?"

"Tentang kehamilanku!"

"Ya! pabo, aku bukan Dokter kandungan. Kau salah tempat Nyonya Wu!"

Luhan mengerucutkan sebentar mendengar Baekhyun mengatainya bodoh.

"Kalau begitu antarkan aku bertemu Dokter itu!"

"Ya! Lu, aku sibuk bagaimana mungkin aku mengantarkanmu?" jawab Baekhyun cepat. Mengingat jam kerjanya sampai sore. Dan malam nanti ada acara keluarga.

Luhan semakin murung mendengarnya. Baekhyun jadi tak enak sendiri.

"Bukannya aku tidak mau Luhan. Tetapi nanti malam aku harus ke rumah keluarga Chanyeol. Mertuaku akan merayakan Ulang tahun suamiku," Tutur Baekhyun menjelaskan alasannya. Luhan segera mengangkat kepalanya.

"Oh iya aku lupa, Hari ini Dobi itu Ulang tahun. Aih aku akan melakukan Video call dengannya nanti" Balas Luhan yang sekarang berubah ceria lagi.

"Tidak pa-pa Baek, baiklah aku akan memintamu menemaniku hari Senin nanti!"

"Kenapa harus menunggu hari senin. Demi Tuhan Lu, kau punya suami kenapa tidak mengajak Kris saja?"

"Tidak!" Jawab Luhan sambil menggeleng-geleng keras.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak bisa berhenti berfikir. Oh Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa dia di pertemukan lagi dengan sosok yeoja itu disaat seperti ini. Rasanya kepalanya seperti ingin pecah. Apa-apaan ini?

Hari ini rapat yang dihadirinya di Busan, dirinya di hadapkan oleh kenyataan yang seperti mengerjainya. Bukan hanya menghadiri rapat satu meja dengan yeoja itu. Bahkan ia harus bekerja sama dengan perusahaan milik kekasihnya dulu.

Do Kyungsoo dialah Direktur baru perusahaan Do Corp yang akan menjadi partnernya untuk proyek baru perusahaan Park!

Ini kebetulan atau Tuhan memang sengaja mungujinya.

Chanyeol mengusap wahahnya berkali-kali. Sekarang adalah waktu istirahatnya. Dia memiliki waktu break satu jam dari Ayahnya sebelum melanjutkan rapatnya lagi dan kembali ke Seoul malam ini juga. Seharusnya ia merenggangkan ototnya di atas kasur hotel. Tapi apa ini? Apa yang sedang ia lakukan? Dia malah pergi keluar demi memenuhi ajakan Kyungsoo minum kopi. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja menolak. Tetapi namja itu lebih mengikuti kata hatinya, untuk menerima tawaran itu.

Chanyeol menemukan Kyungsoo yang melambai kearahnya. Yeoja itu tersenyum manis sekali. Park Chanyeol memutuskan berjalan santai kearahnya.

"Maaf aku telat, apa kau sudah lama menunggu?" Tanya Chanyeol singkat lalu menarik kursi untuk duduk.

"Park Chanyeol kau masih sama saja seperti dua tahun yang lalu ya!" Jawab yeoja itu sambil terkekeh tanpa menanggapi pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Chanyueol. Namun Chanyeol malah menatapnya tajam. Ia tidak suka jika harus mengungkit-ungkit masalalu nya.

Menyadari tatapan tidak bersahabat dari Chanyeol, akhirnya yeoja itu kembali memasang wajah tenang nya. Kyungsoo tidak ingin merusak acaranya pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol kali ini.

"Maaf jika aku sudah tak sopan padamu, Aku sudah sampai 10 menit yang lalu"

"hn..."

"Kau memesan apa? Latte, macchiatto atau cappucino?" tanya yeoja itu menawari Chanyeol kopi yang ingin dipesan. Tangan mungilnya sedang membolak-balik buku menu di cafe itu. Tak menyadari kalau namja dihadapannya sedang menatapnya dalam. Hati Chanyeol mencelos mendengar setiap tutur kata Kyungsoo. Yeoja itu menyebutkan semua rasa kopi favoritnya. Raganya seakan ditarik paksa untuk mengingat semua masa lalu.

Tapi Chanyeol sudah menetapkan hatinya. Dia tidak boleh goyah, dia tetap harus mengubur rasa cintanya yang dulu, walaupun itu sangatlah sulit dan membuatnya sesak. Tapi dia tidak boleh menyakiti hati Baekhyun yang sekarang tulus mencintainya.

Kyungsoo menghentikan acara membolak balik buku menunya. Yeoja itu tersenyum (lagi) ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya datar.

"_Geurigo_... Selamat Ulang Tahun Park Chanyeol" ucap Kyungsoo manis lalu menyerahkan sekotak hadiah untuk Namja dihadapannya.

Chanyeol menerimanya dengan kaku, tapi ia paksakan untuk tersenyum.

"_Gomawo_!" Balasnya singkat. Ia tak perlu bertanya bagaimana Kyungsoo masih mengingat ulang tahunnya. Chanyeol tahu jawabannya.

"Heum... kuharap kerjasama kita akan berjalan dengan lancar"

"Aku akan berusaha semampuku! Dan terimakasih Kau sudah menginvestasikan sebagian sahammu untuk proyek itu"

"Aku masih harus belajar banyak tentang perusahaan. Appa sudah tidak bisa mengurus pekerjaan ini lagi. Karena itu aku akan memindahkan Perusahaan pusat di Korea"

"Semoga beruntung!"

"Maaf jika aku akan merepotkanmu nanti. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana"

"Aku akan membantumu semampuku!"

Mereka mengobrol cukup lama. Membicaran tentang perusahaan. Chanyeol akan bekerjasama dengan perusahaan Kyungsoo untuk proyek pembangunan Rumah sakit di Jepang segera. Itu artinya namja itu akan lebih sering bertemu dengan Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol melihat jam tangannya sebentar. Waktunya istirahat sudah selesai dan ia harus segera kembali menghadiri rapat. Namja itu akhirnya beranjak dari kursinya dan pamit pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku ada rapat sepuluh menit lagi. Aku pergi dulu!"

Kyungsoo pun ikut berdiri. Mungkin ia juga akan meninggalkan Cafe setelah namja ini pergi.

"_Guraeseo, _ terimakasih untuk waktumu. Sampai bertemu di Jepang nanti!"

Chanyeol tidak menanggapi itu, ia segera melangkah keluar dari Cafe.

.

.

.

.

.

_Chanyeol berada di balkon sebuah hotel mewah. Tangan kekar namja itu sedang melingkar posesif di pinggang seorang yeoja mungil. Gadis itu mengalungkan tangannya sadikit berjinjit saat ciuman Chanyeol menuntut lebih. Namja itu terus saja melumat penuh gairah bibir yeoja di hadapannya. Seakan menyampaikan semua perasaannya yang tidak bisa ia ungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Chanyeol semakin memperdalam ciumannya saat nafsunya semakin membara._

_"Chanyeol!" Ucap seorang yeoja begitu memasuki kamar itu. Chanyeol segera tersadar mendengar suara wanita yang memanggilnya. Ia lepaskan ciuman itu untuk melihatkan siapa yang memanggil namanya._

_Matanya membulat begitu tahu wajah yeoja itu._

_"Baekhyun!" Ucapnya nyaris berbisik._

_Chanyeol melihat istrinya beruraian air mata. Jika dia Baekhyun lalu siapa yeoja yang baru saja ia cium. Chanyeol menoleh ke arah sampingnya dan mendapati Kyungsoo menatapnya datar. Bagaimana dia tidak shock jika yang barusaja berciuman dengannya bukanlah sang istri. Melainkan-_

_Kyungsoo._

_Belum sempat ia meresapi kebingungannya. Suara Baekhyun kembali menyadarkannya._

_"Aku membencimu Park Chanyeol!" Ucap Baekhyun sebelum berlari pergi dari sana. _

_Chanyeol hendak mengejarnya, tetapi Kyungsoo menahan tangannya dan memberi isyarat padanya, yeoja itu menggeleng kepala seolah melarangnya._

_Chanyeol diam ditempatnya sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Dia sedang berperang melawan hatinya. Pergi atau-_

_**Bruuuakkkkkk!**_

_Tiba-tiba suara hantaman keras yang di akibatkan oleh tabrakan mobil membuatnya membuang pandangan jauh ke bawah. Tepatnya jalan raya yang terlihat jelas dari arah balkon kamarnya._

_Seorang yeoja memakai gaun sama dengan yang dikenakan Baekhyun baru saja tertabrak Mobil. Tubuh itu terpental jauh dan darah segar memandikan tubuh tak berdaya itu. _

_Chanyeol mundur dari langkahnya, air matanya jatuh tanpa diperintah. Yeoja itu adalah Baekhyun! Tidak! Baekhyun tidak akan meninggalkannya. Tidak! Chanyeol berlari kebawah dengan kalut sambil terus meneriakkan nama istrinya._

_"Baekhyun Andwe! Andwe! Kajima! Andwe! KAJIMAAAAAAAAA!"_

Chanyeol segera tersadar, matanya terbuka lebar nafasnya naik turun tidak beraturan dan keringat dingin mengucur dari dahinya. Ia baru saja bermimpi buruk.

Baekhyun!

Chanyeol masih mencoba menetralkan nafasnya yang memburu, Membuat Ayahnya memandangnya panik. Mereka sedang di dalam mobil yang sama untuk melakukan perjalanan kembali ke Seoul.

"Park Chanyeol! Kau bermimpi buruk?" Tanya Ayahnya melihat tingkah putranya.

"Appa, Baekhyun. Dia-"

"Astaga! apa kau begitu merindukannya? Tenangkan dirimu, sebentar lagi kita sampai"

Ayahnya geli melihat putranya menyebut-nyebut nama Baekhyun. Pria paruh baya itu mengira putranya sedang merindukan istrinya sampai terbawa mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aigoo~ Baekhyun, aku tidak menyangka sekarang kau sangat pintar memasak"

Nyonya Park memuji menantunya sambil menyiapkan hidangan makan malam di meja makan.

"Ini semua berkat eomma, karena eomma yang sudah repot-repot memberiku les privat memasak waktu itu" Jawab Baekhyun sedikit bersemu malu.

Nyonya Park terkikik. Dulu memang dia yang bela-belakan datang setiap sore ke apartement Baekhyun ketika yeoja itu baru saja menikah dengan putranya, sekedar mengajari menantunya memasak berbagai makanan. Dan tidak disangka, ternyata Baekhyun cepat sekali menerima pembelajarannya. Bahkan sekarang masakan Baekhyun memiliki rasa yang tak jauh beda dari masakannya.

"Kau memang menantu yang cerdas Baekki" Ucap nyonya Park gemas lalu mengacak rambut Baekhyun pelan.

Mereka betul-betul pasangan Ibu mertua dan menantu yang sangat kompak dan akur.

Baekhyun mendengar suara mobil memasuki pekarangan rumah mewah keluarga Park. Ia lantas bergegas menuju depan.

"Sepertinya Chanyeol dan Abeoji sudah datang, aku akan melihat mereka dulu eomma!"

Pamit Baekhyun, nyonya Park hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk menanggapi.

Baekhyun membungkuk hormat ketika mobil mewah yang mebawa Ayah mertua dan suaminya terbuka. Ia mengangguk lalu menyapa Baekhyun yang berada di hadapannya.

"Halo Baekhyun, Apa kabar?"

"Abeoji halo, aku baik-baik saja" balas Baekhyun menanggapi sapaan ayah mertuanya.

Tak lama berselang, diikuti Chanyeol yang keluar dari sisi kanan mobil. Namja itu segera memutar tubuhnya untuk menghampiri Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar mendapati Chanyeol berjalan kearahnya.

Ayah Chanyeol segera pamit ke dalam untuk segera beristirahat. Pria paruh baya itu terlihat sekali kelelahan.

Menyisakan pasangan muda Chanyeol dan Baekhyun disana. Baekhyun akan membuka suaranya sebelum Chanyeol segera menyambar bibirnya. Namja itu memeluk erat tubuh istrinya dan memberikan ciuman dalam pada bibir tipis istrinya.

Baekhyun tentu saja terbelalak kaget. Dia memukul dada Chanyeol karena reflek.

"YA! Chanyeol, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya nya dengan mata melotot kerah Chanyeol. Bukannya menjawab, malahan namja itu kembali menciumnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Acara makan malam di rumah keluarga Park baru saja berakhir Baekhyun sudah berpamitan pada kedua orang tua Chanyeol untuk pulang. Yeoja itu mengaku sangat lelah hari ini. Chanyeol menyuruhnya menunggu di mobil dulu, karena namja itu bilang ingin mengambil beberapa barang-barang lamanya di kamarnya terdahulu.

Baekhyun sedikit bosan menunggu, kenapa tadi dia tidak menuggu di dalam saja. Hah berkali-kali yeoja itu merenggangkan ototnya yang terasa kaku. Ia membuang pandangannya k earah tas Chanyeol yang berada di jok belakang mobilnya. Seingatnya tadi namja itu meletakkan box besar di jok. Karena penasaran ia berusaha meraih tas Chanyeol dan menjatuhkan box berpita yang ditaruh di atas tas itu. Baekhyun mengambilnya.

Dia membolak-balik box itu. "Apa ini kado dari Abeoji?" Baekhyun mulai penasaran pun membuka Box kado berwarna merah itu.

"Waaahhhh ini syal? rajutan sendiri?" Oceh Baekhyun seorang diri memandang kagum syal rajutan berwarna merah di tangannya.

"Apa mungkin Abeoji yang memberikannya?" Yeoja itu masih sibuk dengan kado milik Chanyeol, kemudian matanya menemukan sebuah note terselip di dalam kotak tersebut.

Baekhyun membuka nya, namun tiba-tiba senyuman dibibirnya menghilang.

**Dear Chanyeollie...**

**Terimakasih untuk hari ini. Syal itu melambangkan rajutan hubungan diantara kita. Aku percaya padamu mengartikannya sejauh apa!**

**Selamat ulang Tahun!**

Baekhyun meremas kuat-kuat Syal merah itu. Apa ini maksudnya? Siapa yang memberikan hadiah ini? Gadis itu merasa emosi. Tapi ia menahannya, Baekhyun mencoba menampik semua prasangka buruk itu, ia tidak boleh menuduh Chanyeol sembarangan. Mungkin Chanyeol akan menceritakan padanya nanti.

Karena bosan menunggu, akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan kembali ke dalam rumah, siapa tahu Chanyeol membutuhkan bantuannya. Yeoja itu mencari Chanyeol kemana-mana tapi tidak menemukan suaminya. Sampai ia tiba di pintu dapur, Baekhyun mendengar seseorang sedang mengobrol, itu seperti suara Chanyeol dan nyonya Park.

"Park Chanyeol, apa Baekhyun sudah memeriksakan keadaannya?" Nyonya Park menatap serius putranya yang sedang duduk di meja makan. Mereka sedang terlibat pembicaraan serius.

"Eomma! Baekhyun tidak sakit, memangnya apa yang perlu di periksakan?"

Nyonya Park menghela nafasnya. "Chanyeol, eomma sangat ingin menimang cucu. Kau tahu sendirikan Yura tidak tinggal di Korea!"

"Kami akan memberikan mu cucu jika waktunya tiba"

"Tapi, harus berapa lama eomma menunggu. Eomma sudah semakin tua dan-"

Belum sempat nyonya Park melanjutkan kalimatnya Chanyeol berdiri dari kursinya dan memotong perkataan ibunya cepat.

"Lalu maksud eomma apa? Menyuruhku menikah lagi? Bukankah eomma sendiri yang menginginkan Baekhyun menjadi menantumu? Demi Tuhan eomma, kau jangan egois"

Chanyeol semakin frustasi menghadapi tingkah ibunya. Bagaimana bisa ibunya mendesaknya memiliki anak, jika Tuhan saja belum menghendaki.

Nyonya Park ingin bersuara lagi tetapi suara benda jatuh membuyarkan perbincangan dua orang itu. Mereka menoleh kearah luar tetapi tidak menemukan apa-apa disana. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol perasaannya tak enak. Ia segera pamit pada ibunya dan bergegas pulang!

Baekhyun!

Panggilnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengubur tubuhnya di dalam selimut, ia menangis. Yeoja itu sudah menahan air matanya sedari pulang dari rumah keluarga Park. Rasanya sesak sekali. Dadanya seperti tersumbat benda tak kasat mata dan membuatnya sulit bernafas. Ia tidak pernah menyangka, bahwa orang yang selama ini memperlihatkan perhatian besar padanya tengah sangat kecewa pada dirinya. Baekhyun tidak akan menyalahkan mertuanya tentang hal ini, Ibu Chanyeol memang benar. Orang tua mana yang tidak ingin segera mempunyai cucu setelah melihat anaknya menikah. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun semakin terpuruk. Dia merasa tidak berguna sebagai wanita.

Yeoja itu tetap pada posisinya ia tidak perduli pada bantalnya yang sudah basah akibat air matanya. Baekhyun tetap tidur menyamping membelakangi suaminya yang tanpa ia ketahui sedang menatapnya bersedih. Chanyeol tentu tak cukup bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui bahwa istrinya sedang mati-matian meredam isakan tangis. Jika boleh jujur ia ingin sekali memeluk istrinya erat dan menyuruh Baekhyun menumpahkan semua air mata sialan itu di dadanya.

Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol berusaha membalik tubuhnya agar menghadap namja itu, segera mengusap air matanya yang masih terus mengalir. Dia tidak ingin Chanyeol melihat dirinya yang cengeng.

Chanyeol berhasil manarik tubuh Baekhyun hingga merapat padanya. Matanya memandang lekat manik istrinya membuat Baekhyun memukul kepalanya pelan.

"Aku mengantuk, jangan menggangguku" Ucap Baekhyun parau, ia berharap jika Chanyeol menganggap ia benar-benar mengantuk dengan suara seperti itu.

Chanyeol mengecup kedua kelopak mata Baekhyun. Yeoja itu ingin protes, tapi saat tangannya hendak memukul dada suaminya Chanyeol lebih dulu mengunci pergerakannya.

"Aku ingin bercinta malam ini!" Desah Chanyeol tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun. Lagi-lagi tanpa menunggu protes dari istrinya Chanyeol segera melahap bibir istrinya. Memaksa memasuki gua hangat milik sang istri, menyesap bibir tipis itu atas dan bawah. Chanyeol tidak akan pernah bosan untuk menjamah bibir manis istrinya. Dia sangat menyukai saat dimana Baekhyun mengerang disela-sela ciumannya. Seperti sekarang ini.

"Eunnngggggghhhh" Baekhyun menggeliat resah ketika Bibir Chanyeol memanjanya semakin membabi-buta. Chanyeol pun semakin semangat begitu mendengar desahan seksi dari Baekhyun mengusik pendengarannya. Nafsunya bertambah liar. Akalnya semakin terbakar. Tangannya mulai merayap kedalam piyama tidur Baekhyun dan melepaskan sesuatu yang mungkin akan mengganggu pekerjaannya malam ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun merosot kelantai kamar mandi yang dingin. Ia membuang kasar tespeck yang baru saja ia gunakan. Yeoja itu mulai mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Menangis.

"_Igeon wae?_"

Rintih Baekhyun pilu menghadapi kenyataan di depan matanya.

Ia menyalakan shower dan mengguyur tubuhnya yang masih berlapis kemeja kebesaran Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun benci seperti ini. Dia tidak tahan, Kenapa nasibnya sangat menyedihkan. Ia juga ingin mempunyai anak agar semua orang tidak memandangnya sebelah mata. Tapi takdir begitu kejam padanya.

Akhirnya ia memilih menangis sesenggukan di dalam bath up, memeluk erat tubuhnya sendiri. Dia sengaja menyalakan air kran untuk meredam suara tangis pilunya.

.

.

.

.

.

Ruangan operasi terlihat tenang begitu seorang suster yang membawa pasiennya yang akan segera menjalani operasi transplantasi paru-paru memasuki ruangan. Mereka sudah menyiapkan peralatan yang diperlukan dengan baik-baik. Tinggal menunggu sang Dokter yang akan memimpin jalannya operasi. Tapi semua anggota medis disana dibuat saling berbisik bertanya kemana sang perginya sang Dokter yang belum juga sampai.

"Bagaimana ini suster Min, kemana Kim sonsaengnim kenapa belum juga kemari?" Tanya seorang suster ahli bius bertanya. Dia hanya khawatir pada pasien jika tidak sengaja di tangani sedangkan ia sudah menyuntikkan cairan anestesi 10 menit yang lalu.

"Aku akan mengecek sebentar di ruangannya!" Putus suster bernama Min itu segera melangkah cepat keluar ruangan. Sambil tergesa-gesa ia berlari menuju ruangan Dokter Kim. Tapi belum sempat ia sampai ke tempat yang dituju, orang yang dicari sedang berjalan menuju ke arahnya, sehingga membuat mereka berpapasan.

"Apa semuanya sudah siap?" Tanya Dokter itu berjalan lurus menuju ruang operasi.

"Sudah sonsaengnim, pasien juga sudah di bius 10 menit yang lalu. Kita harus segera melangsungkan operasinya sekarang!" Jelas suster itu berjalan mengekor di belakang Dokter.

"Oke, aku tahu! Lalu apa wali dari pasien itu sudah datang?" Tanya Dokter Kim tapi tidak menghentikan langkahnya.

"Wali pasien sedang ke luar kota sonsaengnim, ku dengar pemilik panti tempat bayi itu tinggal sedang mengurus perpindahan. Tapi Dokter yang menangani bayi itu akan segera datang"

Mendengar itu membuat Dokter laki-laki ini menampilkan smirknya.

"Baiklah aku mengerti! Mari kita segera lakukan operasinya!" Bersamaan dengan selesainya percakapan itu pintu ruangan operasi pun terbuka. Dengan gagah si Dokter tadi di pakaiakan pakaian steril yang akan digunakan selama berjalannya operasi berlangsung.

.

.

.

.

.

Byun Baekhyun dikejutkan oleh seorang bocah kecil manis yang berlari kearahnya. Ia akhirnya berhenti sebentar kerena bocah itu menghadang jalannya. Ia membungkuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tinggi si bocah.

"_Annyeong_ cutie girl, ada yang bisa eonni bantu?" Tanya Baekhyun tersenyum manis. Sebenarnya ia terburu-buru ingin naik ke lantai 8 menunggui operasi Chandoo berlangsung. Tapi sepertinya bocah itu ada urusan dengannya.

Bocah itu lalu menyerahkan setangkai bunga matahari padanya. Tentu Baekhyun menerimanya dengan senang hati. Ia memang sering dikirimi beberapa jenis bunga belakangan ini. Dan setiap harinya adalah bunga yang berbeda, mungkin jika dirangkai sekarang sudah menjadi sebuket bunga yang cantik. Baekhyun juga sempat bingung, namun selanjutnya ia tidak mau ambil pusing. Karena mengira mungkin saja semua bunga itu kiriman dari Chanyeol. Walaupun terdengar mustahil, karena namja itu sedang di Jepang saat ini.

"Bisa kau beri tahu eonni bunga ini dari siapa?"

"Baru saja Pangeran berjubah putih itu memintaku menyerahkan pada eonni" Kata gadis kecil itu polos. Oh astaga! Baekhyun ingin terkikik, apa kata bocah itu? Pangeran berjubah putih? Benarkah masih ada?

"Pangeran tinggi itu sangat tampan, nanti kalau Hyesung sudah besar, Hyesung mau menikah dengannya" Imbuh gadis itu lagi.

Baekhyun mengacak rambut halus milik si bocah. "Jadi namamu Hyesung eoh? Aigoo ~ Hyesung _neomu gwiyeo_. Tapi maaf eonni harus segera pergi. Terimakasih bunganya sayang sampai jumpa"

Baekhyun memilih segera beranjak, tak lupa ia melambaikan tangannya yang disambut antusias oleh Hyesung.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung aku sudah melakukan yang kau suruh. Sekarang mana bayaranku!" Ucap Taeyong kepada kakaknya. Namja itu menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Sehun. Tapi segera ditepis pelan oleh kakaknya.

"Aku sedang sibuk, lebih baik kau pulang dan segera selesaikan pekerjaan rumahmu!"

Sehun melanjutkan pekerjaannya di depan komputer. Pura-pura acuh pada adiknya yang sekarang sedang merengut maximal.

"YA! Oh Sehun, kau ini jahat sekali pada adikmu. Sebenarnya kau itu kakak kandungku bukan sih? Kau bahkan menyita mobilku sebulan ini, dan menyuruhku kesekolah naik bus. Kau mau menghancurkan imageku sebagai cowok keren eoh?"

_**Pletak!**_

Lagi-lagi anak tertua dari keluarga Oh itu menghadiahi jitakan manis untuk adiknya.

"Dimana sopan santunmu bocah? aku lebih tua darimu bodoh" Ucap Sehun marah-marah. Namja itu sampai beranjak dari kursinya untuk sekedar memeberi pelajaran pada Taeyong.

"Sakit, hyung! kau benar-banar jahat padaku"

"Ingat, hukumanmu belum berakhir sebelum kau menemukan ponselku!"

Omel Sehun galak. Dia memang sengaja memperlakukan Taeyong seperti budaknya. Alasannya karena ponsel kesayangnnya yang telah dihilangkan oleh adiknya.

"Itu sudah setahun yang lalu hyung. Bagaimana bisa aku menemukan yeoja itu.! AAhh mungkin jika aku ke Hongdae lagi, aku bisa bertemu dengannya hyung!" Nego Taeyong. Paling tidak ia bisa mendapatkan keuntungan.

"Itu hanya modusmu! Pokoknya sebelum kau menemukan ponselku, jangan harap kau bisa hidup enak!"

Taeyong mendelik mendengar jawaban kakaknya. Selalu saja kakaknya itu berkuasa. Mungkin kalau saja Ayahnya berpihak padanya, ia akan melapor pada pria tua itu sekarang. Namun naas, Ayahnya pun pasti akan lebih membela Sehun daripada dia.

"Lebih baik aku bilang pada Baekhyun noona kalau kau sudah pulang dan bekerja satu rumah sakit yang sama dengannya" Ancam Taeyong berusaha menakuti Sehun.

Bulan ini Oh Sehun memang resmi bekerja di JU Hospital. Surat ijin kerja dari Universitasnya sudah keluar. Lalu disini akhirnya, Sehun berseragam putih dengan tag name dan jabatan melekat di saku kirinya. _Surgery 'Oh Sehun'_

"Atau bahkan aku harus memberi tahunya kalau hyungku yang paling tampan ini telah menjadi secret admirernya lama sekali" Ucap Taeyong sambil melenggang keluar. Dia sudah bosan berdebat dengan hyungnya. Lebih baik jalan-jalan. Sekalian mengerjai hyungnya, ia ingin tahu bagaimana ekspresi Sehun mendengar perkataannya. Taeyong akan semakin gencar menggoda kakaknya, kalau saja Sehun tidak-

"Berani mengadu, Aku tidak akan memberimu makan!"

mengancam.

Kartu mati untuk Taeyong. Namja itu berbalik sebentar dan menatap tak percaya kakaknya, sebelum benar-benar pergi dari sana dengan wajah kesal.

.

.

.

Di lobby Taeyong tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Baekhyun. Buru-buru ia berbalik ingin menjauh sebelum ia teringat sesuatu. 'Ah, untuk apa kau kabur, noona pasti juga tidak akan mencurigaiku' Setelah menyadari kebodohannya. Namja itu kembali berjalan tenang, sok cool. Dan benar! Baekhyun melihatnya.

"Taeyong, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sapa Baekhyun membuat namja itu segera mengangkat wajahnya dan tertawa garing.

"Oh H-haaaai Baekhyun noona, senang bertemu denganmu. Aku sedang menjenguk temanku" Balas Taeyong sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tiba-tiba gatal.

"Begitu ya?"

"Iya" Ia mengangguk sebentar. Matanya berusaha melihat ke segala arah, asalkan tidak melihat wajah Baekhyun.

"Hei, kau sedang mencari sesuatu?"

"Eh, tidak! em maksudku iya. Aku menunggu teman," jawab Taeyong berdusta. Tapi saat ia menoleh kebawah tidak sengaja matanya menangkap sesuatu di tangan Yeoja itu. Satu adalah bingkisan kado yang ia kirimkan tadi, tapi bunga itu. Sepertinya ia tidak meletakkan bunga disana. Salahkan namja itu yang selalu ingin tahu. Akhirnya dengan tidak tahu malu ia bertanya.

"Noona, membawa kado, Apa noona sedang ulang tahun?" Tanya Taeyong terlihat sekali basa-basi.

"Tidak, hari ini bukan ulang tahunku. Tadi siang aku menemukan kotak ini di dalam kantorku. Dan tidak tahu siapa pengirimnya."

"Oh jadi begitu" Taeyong pura-pura mengangguk paham. "Lalu bunga itu, juga berada disana?" Tunjuk namja itu pada bunga matahari di tangan Baekhyun.

"_Anieyo_. Bunga ini diberikan oleh seorang anak kecil. Dan ia bilang bahwa bunga ini dari pangeran berjubah putih. hahaha anak itu lucu sekali," jelas Baekhyun kembali tersenyum mengingat perkataan lucu bocah kecil yang ditemuinya pagi tadi.

Sedangkan Taeyong tidak terlalu menggubrisnya. Namja itu sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri _'Oooh, jadi hyung bertindak dobel. Bahkan dia harus repot-repot menyuruh anak kecil mengantarkan bunga. Uh memalukan' _Taeyong geleng-geleng membayangkan bahwa orang yang memberi bunga Baekhyun adalah Sehun. Dia berfikir, menyedihkan sekali nasib kakaknya.

"Taeyong, kau tidak papa?" Tanya Baekhyun menghadiahi tatapan bingung melihat Taeyong menggeleng-geleng tak jelas.

"Oh! aku tidak papa." Taeyong segera tersadar. "Emm... noona aku harus pergi sekarang juga. Sampai jumpa kapan-kapan yaaa, daaah" Ucap Taeyong sambil berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang sambil memeluk boneka pinguin biru yang baru saja didapatkannya dari seseorang tapi tidak ia ketahui.

Biasanya ia akan tidur sepanjang malam dengan 'Korrillakuma' nama boneka pemberian Chanyeol saat di Lotte kemarin. Saat suaminya pergi ke Jepang, tapi begitu mendapati boneka penguin itu, lalu memilih meninggalkan Korrilakumanya kesepian.

Baekhyun yakin sekali, jika pinguin itu bukan hadiah dari Chanyeol. Ia sangat tahu kalau Chanyeol tidak pernah mengetahui kegemarannya pada binatang unggas itu. Paling tidak jika suaminya ingin membelikannya boneka pasti seorang tokoh kartun. Atau yang paling parah boneka berbentuk paha ayam. Baekhyun sangat marah waktu menerimanya, tapi akhirnya boneka itu ia simpan juga.

"Ahh, aku jadi kangen Sehun" Ucap Baekhyun semakin mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh boneka. Semua yang berhubungan dengan penguin biasanya tidak jauh-jauh dari Sehun. Makanya yeoja itu bilang tiba-tiba merindukan sahabat lelakinya.

Yeoja itu teringat telepon dari Tao tadi siang yang mengundangnya untuk merayakan Natal nanti bersama. Sekalian merayakan keberhasilan Film perdana sepupu Baekhyun itu. Tao sudah sukses menjadi artis, walau ia sudah debut hampir satu tahun, dengan membintangi berbagai peran pembantu di drama-dramanya. Baru kali ini Tao mendapat apresiasi yang sangat mengejutkan dari Fans. Namanya melambung tinggi setelah Film yang melibatkan dirinya dirilis awal Desember ini. Dan mendapatkan rating tinggi pada hari pertama tayang.

Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya. Ia ingin menghubungi Chanyeol, menanyakan apa Malam Natal nanti suaminya jadi pulang atau tidak. Jika tidak, mungkin Baekhyun bisa menerima undangan Tao. Tapi jauh dalam hatinya, ia ingin sekali Chanyeol pulang, walau hanya sehari.

Sambungan teleponnya mulai terdengar. Yeoja itu menunggu sampai teleponnya diangkat sambil memainkan telinga boneka Rillakuma coklat milik Chanyeol yang tertinggal.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah siapa yang memulai, yang jelas kedua orang dewasa berbeda genre itu sedang berciuman panas. Kedua orang tak lain tak bukan adalah Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol melakukan itu pada Kyungsoo sedangkan ia sudah menikahi yeoja lain.

Setengah jam yang lalu. Awalnya mereka hanya duduk berdua dan membicaran tentang bisnis, namun mereka terlarut dalam obrolan panjang yang tidak berujung. Chanyeol memang sudah di Jepang selama dua minggu mengurusi proyek pembangunan Rumah sakit bersama Kyungsoo.

Mereka tinggal di hotel yang sama, tapi berbeda kamar. Lalu bagaimana bisa sekarang mereka berada di kamar hotel milik Kyungsoo? Jawabannya adalah beberapa waktu lalu yeoja itu mengundang Chanyeol untuk mengajaknya minum. Cuaca di Jepang malam ini sangatlah dingin. Kyungsoo menawarinya main ke tempat tinggalnya (kamar hotelnya) Mereka menjadi sedikit dekat sekarang, tapi Chanyeol sudah sekuat hati menjaga perasaannya. Namja itu mempunyai batasan saat bersama yeoja itu. Kecuali sekarang, kenapa mereka berciuman seperti itu?

Park Chanyeol tidak terlalu sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Mungkin namja itu terlalu banyak meminum winenya. Bisa dilihat dari dua botol wine yang sudah terbuka dan bertengger manis di atas meja. Kyungsoo juga tidak jauh berbeda dengan laki-laki itu. Yeoja itu bahkan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat pendangannya mulai berkunang-kunang. Ketika ingin berdiri dari kursinya ia limbung dan hampir terjatuh. Tentu saja Chanyeol yang berada di sana dengan sigap manangkap tubuh yeoja yang hampir ambruk itu. Mereka berpandangan lama sekali, namun tidak ada sepatah katapun. Chanyeol menangkap hembusan nafas hangat dari Kyungsoo dengan jarak sedekat ini. Namja itu memejamkan matanya kala tiba-tiba Kyungsoo bergerak memajukan wajahnya hingga bibir mereka saling menempel.

Siapa yang tidak akan terlena jika bibirnya tiba-tiba di cium seperti itu, dan kerena akalnya yang sedikit mengabur akhirnya dengan brengsek Chanyeol pun membalas ciuman itu. Hingga beginilah sekarang.

Chanyeol mendorong kepalanya sampai titik terdalam ciumannya. Tautan bibir itu semakin lama semakin panas, Kyungsoo yang semula meletakkan tangannya di kepala Chanyeol untuk meremas rambut hitam milik namja itu, kini mulai berani mangalun dan membelai sensual dada Chanyeol yang terbungkus kemeja kerja putih.

Mereka terus saling melumat hingga dorongan dari tubuh mungil Kyungsoo mengajaknya jatuh ke atas ranjang. Sebut Chanyeol gila, namja itu masih tidak bisa menyadari kenyataan di depannya. Dengan brengsek, ia terus melumat bibir Kyungsoo hingga gadis itu mengerang keenakan.

Mungkin jika Chanyeol dalam keadaan sadar, ia pasti akan membenturkan kepalanya sendiri ke tembok sampai ia mati. Ini bukan kehendaknya. Dia sedang mabuk.

Sedangkan di atas meja kamar itu ada ponsel yang terus saja berdering memanggil si pemilik, namun tak ada yang menghiraukannya. Karena nyatanya namja si pemilik itu sedang melayang dari akal sehatnya.

.

.

Baekhyun hampir mati bosan, menunggu jawaban dari Chanyeol, demi Tuhan ini bahkan baru jam 8 malam. Apa iya suaminya sudah tidur.

Yeoja itu membuang nafasnya sebentar. Bibirnya mengerucut kesal.

"Oke, sekali lagi tidak kau angkat. Aku tidak mau menelponmu lagi Park Chanyeol jelek!"

Baekhyun berbicara pada ponselnya, yang jelas saja percuma karena benda itu tidak akan pernah menjawabnya.

.

.

Ponsel Chanyeol masih saja berdering. Namja itu mengedipkan matanya sebentar masih dalam posisi tertindih tubuh Kyungsoo. Ia mencoba menajamkan pendengarannya, seperti mendengar ponselnya berdering. Saat ingin bergerak tiba-tiba yeoja itu menggigit kuat bibirnya sampai ia mengerang frustasi.

"Eeummmmhh"

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**See you next Chap... Mueheheheh ^^**

_Annyeong Chinguth... Ada yang mau membunuh saya? Aigoo~ harap bunuh Chanyeol dulu yaa? waks... ckckckck._

**Sumpah! sebenarnya saya gak tega bikin Chap ini ngegalau. Apalagi setelah melihat ChanBaek baikan. Amigoooo~ TLP Beijing saksi bisu cinta mereka /plak/ Suer deh sangking senangnya saya sampe pingin nyium mereka/maunya/modus/**

**ChanBaek shipper rayain balikan mereka yuuukkk,? so kasih saya review donk! *aih kok lebay* Oke Guys, Ternyata masih banyak yang jadi Silent Readers sampai akhir. Tapi aku ra popo kok, sumpah ora popo rek! Saya masih punya Readers yang setia /throwlove/ yang menerima ff ini apa adanya! *cieelllahh***

**Hufftt Kayanya FF ini mau segera di Tamat in. Tapi masih galau, di putus samapi chap berapa, Mungkin kalau gak 15 ya 16 kali ya? Atau malah 30(?) O_O Andweeeeee... Becanda kok! *wink***

**Oke Fix segitu dulu ya. Dan Heiiii Readers nim yang masih bilang ini mana konfliknya, What the hell... Kaya gini masih belum bisa dibilang konflik, saya angkat tangan. Gak bisa jawab apa-apa. Sorry ya, ini udah limit dari otak saya. **

**Last Words... Thank you so much for my beloved Readers... I LOVE YOU... :3**

**..**

**Review maybe...?**

**Annyeong~ **


	13. Chapter 13

**You're mine™**

**Main cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol ChanBaek**

**Other cast : Kyungsoo, Sehun, Kai, Luhan, Kris dll**

**Genre : Romance, Marriage, Drama **

**Rate : T**

**WARNING! typo(s) GS GENDERSWITCH, yang tidak suka GS mohon tidak membaca. No Bash No Blame**

**DISCLAIMER: Semua chara milik Tuhan, ibu, bapak, agensi masing masing, aku hanya meminjam nama doank (berharap Baekhyun jadi milik saya #plak)**

...

_Ponsel Chanyeol masih saja berdering. Namja itu mengedipkan matanya sebentar masih dalam posisi tertindih tubuh Kyungsoo. Ia mencoba menajamkan pendengarannya, seperti mendengar ponselnya berdering. Saat ingin bergerak tiba-tiba yeoja itu menggigit kuat bibir nya sampai ia mengerang frustasi._

_"Eeuuhhmm"_

...

Chanyeol akhirnya bisa menguasai dirinya, akalnya segera tersadar saat telinganya menangkap suara ponsel yang terus berdering. Dengan cepat ia dorong tubuh yeoja yang masih berada di atasnya itu. Ia segera bangun dari posisinya semula, dengan sedikit terhuyung Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri nakas dimana ponselnya yang sedari tadi berdering.

"Halo Baekhyun!" Panggil Chanyeol begitu mengetahui si penelpon.

_"Oh Park Chanyoeol, apa kau sudah tidur? kenapa lama sekali mengangkat teleponku? Kau tahu berapa kali aku menghubungimu?" _ Chanyeol mengecek ponselnya sebentar. Dan benar, disana ada tujuh belas panggilan tak terjawab dan 3 text message. Pantas saja yeoja diseberang sana berkicau.

"Maaf, aku tidak mendengar!"

_"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Kau mandi ya?"_

"Hemm"

Chanyeol menyambar jas kantornya yang berda di atas kursi dan pergi dari kamar itu tanpa sepatah kata pun.

Menyisakan seorang lagi yang sedari tadi duduk di atas ranjang dengan pandangan nanar menatapi kepergiannya.

.

.

.

"Ada apa menelponku?"

_"Apa salah aku menelpon suami sendiri?"_

"Oh aku tahu, kau pasti merindukanku ya?"

_"Huh Paboya!"_

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Pemuda itu yakin pasti istrinya diseberang sana sedang bersemu sekarang. Ia dudukkan tubuhnya di atas sofa kamar. Rupanya Chanyeol sudah kembali di kamar hotelnya sendiri.

"Baiklah, istriku! Apa benar kau tidak merindukanku eoh. Apa kau bisa tidur nyenyak tanpa aku huh?"

_"Ya! darimana kau belajar bicara cheesey seperti itu. Menggelikan!"_

"Hahaha, Byun Baekhyun, kau benar-benar lucu."

_"Menyebalkan! Aku ingin bertanya padamu!"_

"Katakan saja."

_"Apa malam natal nanti kau jadi pulang?"_

"Aku akan pulang!"

_"Jeongmal?"_

"Tentu aku akan pulang, bukankah akau sudah berjanji padamu?"

_"Oh Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu!"_

"Ya, kau memang harus menungguku Baek_. _tunggu aku di atas ranjang dan kita ak-"

"_Stop! Park Chanyeol, kau semakin mesum! yasudah aku tutup teleponnya. Aku mau tidur!"_

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun ini baru jam 8 kau mau tidur? yang benar saja?"

_"Aku capek Chan. Ya sudah aku mau tidur dan kau juga istirahat lah. Byeee~"_

_**Tut...**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun mematikan sambungan teleponnya sepihak. Ia tidak peduli jika Chanyeol akan mengumpat disana. Sungguh demi apa? mendengar kata-kata cheesey dari suaminya seperti itu saja sudah membuat dia salah tingkah.

Bohong jika dia sudah mengantuk dan ingin tidur. _well__, _itu hanya alasan klasik.

"Dasar, namja bodoh kenapa aku begitu mencintaimu! AAAA~~"

Baekhyun kemudian mengubur dirinya didalam selimut. Walaupun tidak ada yang melihat jika pipinya sekarang sudah semerah buah toma,t tetapi dia sangat malu dengan tingkahnya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tersenyum sekilas saat sambungan telepon itu terputus. Sudah ia tebak jika istrinya yang manis itu sedang _salting_ sekarang. Entahlah, menggoda Baekhyun selalu membuatnya senang. Yeoja itu terlalu polos dimata Chanyeol.

Namun tidak berapa lama, senyuman di bibirnya mengabur. Digantikan wajah menyesal yang amat dalam. Ia teringat apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Pantaskah jika Baekhyun mencintai namja brengsek seperti dirinya?

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dia berfikir sebentar lagi ia akan gila. Segera ia beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Mengguyur kepalanya dengan air shower mungkin bisa menghilangkan stres yang berkumpul menjadi abu tebal di otaknya.

.

.

.

Ke esokan paginya Kyungsoo menguhubungi Chanyeol untuk ajakan brekfast. Sekarang mereka berada dilantai dasar hotel tempat mereka tinggal sedang menikmati makanannya masing-masing. Cukup lama mereka hanya saling diam tanpa bersuara. Sampai Chanyeol lebih dulu membuka suaranya.

"Kyungsoo, maaf untuk yang kemarin. Mungkin aku sudah terlalu mabuk," Ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap yeoja dihadapannya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Sebenarnya yeoja itu mati-matian menenangkan hatinya. Ia meremas tangannya sendiri yang berada di bawah meja.

"Aku juga minta maaf soal itu," Balas Kyungsoo lirih.

Chanyeol mengangguk santai. Kemudian ia berdehem sebentar. "Ehhem, kuharap... kau melupakan kejadian kemarin. Aku benar-benar menyesal."

Kyungsoo merasa hatinya seperti ditusuk pisau. Tetapi ia tidak boleh kegabah. Walau nyeri dihatinya teramat dalam setelah mendengar penggalan kalimat yang baru saja Chanyeol lontarkan. Ia tetap berusaha tersenyum.

"Aku mengerti," Jawabnya singkat. Bisa ia lihat Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Apa sebegitu besarkah Chanyeol sudah tidak memiliki rasa padanya?

"Oh iya, nanti siang ada pertemuan di luar dengan perusahaan Hawaii Corp. Kau sudah menyiapkan dokumen-dokumen itu 'kan?"

Chanyeol berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikannya.."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan kembali kekamarku dulu. Terimakasih untuk sarapannya!"

Chanyeol sudah menyelesaikan makannya, dan akan beranjak dari sana lebih dulu, jika saja yeoja itu tidak berbicara dan otomatis menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apakah sudah tidak ada satu kali saja kesempatan untukku?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang membuat Chanyeol langsung memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"_Ne?"_

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana di luar studio hari ini begitu ramai. Bagaimana tidak kalau seorang Artis yang sedang naik daun melakukan pemotretan disana. Tentu saja para wartawan berlomba-lomba untuk menyajikan berita teraktual tentang artis itu.

Kris baru saja memarkirkan mobilnya di dalam gedung. Ia sempat dibuat heran dengan kehadiran beberapa wartawan di luar gedung tempatnya bekerja.

Sebelum memasuki tempat nya bekerja ia sempat bertanya pada penjaga disana.

"Ahjussi, ada apa para wartawan itu kemari?" Tanya Kris pada seoarang laki-laki berumur di depan gedung.

"Di dalam ada Aktris muda Huang, mereka tentu sedang memburu berita Tuan" Jawab Ahjussi itu sopan.

Kris tentu bukannya tidak tahu siapa yang dimaksud Aktris muda Huang itu. Dia adalah Tao, teman sekaligus mantan pacarnya.

Sudah lama mereka tidak bertemu sejak Tao disibukkan oleh dunia keartisannya. Kris juga tahu yeoja itu di Korea hampir setahun ini. Ia ingat sekali saat terakhir kali bertemu dengan Tao, yeoja itu bilang keinginan nya akan menjadi artis. Dan ternyata yeoja itu tidak main-main dengan ucapannya.

Namja itu tersenyum sekilas sebelum masuk kedalam. Tidak lupa Kris membungkukkan badannya pamit pada Ahjussi penjaga itu.

Saat memasuki gedung itu semua kru menyapa Kris seperti biasa. Kris memanglah terkenal akan keramahannya pada semua kru disana jadi bukan mustahil mereka pun memperlakukan Kris dengan hangat.

Kris terus berjalan menuju loker untuk menaruh barang-barang nya. Ia bepapasan dengan sang manager.

"Kris, kau sudah datang ?"

"Oh, _Annyeonghaseyo _Siwon hyung" Sapa Kris pada managernya. Asal kalian tahu, mereka itu sudah sangat akrab.

Siwon menampilkan senyum andalannya menanggapi sapaan dari Kris.

"Kita akan melakukan pemotretan untuk majalah Star Magazine hari ini. Dan kita akan pergi ke Gangwon-do untuk pemotretan"

"_Arasseo!"_

"Pemotretan kali ini akan dilakukan di pantai"

"Baiklah, aku sudah mendengar itu kemarin dari Victoria noona"

.

.

.

Kris pergi ke Gangwon-do dalam van yang sama dengan Tao. Selama dalam perjalanan yeoja itu tidak henti-hentinya mengoceh karena bertemu Kris. Siwon dan kru yang lain sempat bertanya karena heran bagaimana mungkin mereka saling mengenal. Akhirnya Tao menjelaskan bahwa Kris adalah kakak kelasnya saat bersekolah di China dulu.

"Kris, tidakku sangka kau menjadi fotografer?" Tanya Tao memandang takjub namja pirang yang duduk disebelahnya itu.

"Istriku yang merekomendasikan" Jawab kris terlampau jujur, ia tak sadar jika yeoja disebelahnya sedikit murung mendengar jawaban yang baru saja dia lontarkan.

"Eoh, begitu? ku kira karena kau merindukan masa-masa SMAmu"

"Bisa juga!"

Setelahnya disana hanya tercipta keheningan karena dirasa sudah tidak ada bahan obrolan yang tepat untuk di bicarakan.

Kris sudah bilang pada Luhan kalau pekerjaannya mengharuskan pergi keluar kota, bahkan harus menginap. Sebenarnya namja itu sedikit khawatir meninggalkan istrinya yang sedang hamil jauh-jauh. Namun Luhan meyakinkan jika ia akan baik-baik saja. Dan setelah mendengar jawaban itu Kris bisa sedikit bernafas lega.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan sedang membereskan rumah. Beres-beres tiap sudut yang sangat jarang dijangkaunya. Selama ini memang dia tidak punya waktu banyak untuk berbenah, karena ia sedang sibuk pada masa-masa kelulusan sebelum wisuda. Ditambah 2bulan yang lalu ia juga selalu merasa malas untuk melakukan pekerjaan rumah. Dan ternyata perasaan malas itu timbul karena ada sebuah janin tumbuh dirahimnya.

Kris sih tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan istrinya yang malas bersih-bersih. Ingat, Kris itu bukan pria yang terlalu penuntut. Kris adalah pria yang sangat perhatian pada Istrinya yang kelewat rewel itu. Jadi terkadang jika namja itu senggang, malah ia yang membersihkan seluruh rumah.

Luhan sudah selesai membereskan dapur, lalu ia berjalan menuju ruang tamu untuk membereskan yang disana. Dimulai dari rak sepatu. Ia juga mengelap debu yang menempel di atas rak kayu itu. Astaga~ Luhan sampai geleng kepala mendapati debu disana sudah kucup tebal. Luhan bahkan sampai bersin-bersin dibuatnya.

"Hhhaaaaatttchiim" Luhan menggosok hidungnya yang terasa gatal. Ia segera teringat kalau dirinya sedang hamil. Karena tidak mau mengambil resiko bayinya kenapa-napa yeoja itu segera mengobrak-abrik laci mencari masker. Setelah menemukannya Luhan segera memakainya dan kembali bekerja.

Luhan lalu membersihkan sederet sepatu besar milik Kris di barisan paling bawah. Yeoja itu mengangkat sepatu boot Kris untuk dilap. Keningnya menernyit setelah merasakan boot itu sedikit berat, padahal sebelahnya tidak. Luhan mulai parno sendiri. Mengira-ngira jika didalam boot itu terdapat hewan melata yang paling ia benci.

"Ya Tuhan, please jangan kodok!" doanya dalam hati sambil memelas. Dengan was-was Luhan membalik sepatu itu menggunakan sapu ditangannya. Ia sudah berancang-ancang jauh sekali untuk antisipasi.

Begitu sepatu itu terbalik, Luhan memicing mendapati benda hitam nan pipih mencuat dari dalam sepatu itu. Dia tidak cukup bodoh jika mengira itu kodok.

"Apa itu?" Tanya nya pada diri sendiri karena ia tidak ingin penasaran. Akhirnya Luhan membalik sepatu itu, hingga benda hitam didalamnya keluar, masih dengan bermodalkan sapu ditangannya.

Mata rusa itu membelalak, dan bibirnya terpekik tak percaya.

"Astaga! Ini ponsel yang aku cari, ponsel bocah laki-laki waktu itu"

Luhan tersenyum cerah, ternyata itu ponsel milik namja yang bertemu dengannya di bar setahun yang lalu. Dan yang dicari-carinya selama ini.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama lagi Luhan menyalakan ponsel itu. Dia mengedip-ngedip lucu kala ponsel itu tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan(?).

"Tentu saja tidak menyala _pabo_! Ponsel ini pasti kehabisan daya" akhirnya dengan tergesa-gesa ia memasuki kamar dan mengecharge ponsel itu dengan kabel milik nya.

Luhan tersenyum senang, ternyata ponsel itu cocok dengan kabel charge miliknya. Beruntung Luhan tidak pernah mengganti brand ponselnya sejak dulu sampai sekarang.

Karena ingin pekerjaannya lekas berakhir, segera ia kembali ke ruang tamu untuk bersih-bersih. Ia Sudah tak sabar untuk membuka ponsel itu. Siapa tahu nanti ia menemukan petunjuk siapa pemilik nya.

Luhan selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Yeoja itu juga menyempatkan diri untuk mandi terlebih dulu.

Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk mengecek isi ponsel itu, tangan-tangan mungilnya begitu terampill memainkan setiap menu disana. Entah siapa yang memberitahunya, tetapi yeoja itu memilih membuka galery foto terlebih dahulu.

Dan matanya membulat saat melihat siapa wajah yang di dapati di dalam ponsel itu.

"Baekhyun!" Matanya masih melotot tidak percaya, namun tangannya masih saja menggeser layar 5 inci ditangannya.

Bagaimana bisa dalam ponsel itu berisi foto Baekhyun semua. Apa namja pemilik ponsel ini teman Baekhyun? Tidak, Luhan menggeleng-geleng keras, ia masih ingat si pemilik ponsel yang dia temui di Bar waktu itu adalah seorang remaja yang masih muda. Atau jangan-jangan?

Luhan membekap mulutnya.

"Apa jangan-jangan dia secret admirer Baekhyun? Ya ampun Aku harus segera menemui Baekhyun"

Luhan ingin mematikan ponsel itu, namun saat ponsel itu terkunci wallpapernya menunjukkan foto Baekhyun dan seorang namja.

Buru-buru Luhan menyalakan ponsel itu lagi, apa ia tidak salah lihat.

"Dia kan namja sahabat Baekhyun waktu itu"

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang kewalahan menengkan Chandoo yang sedari tadi menangis. Tadi pagi-pagi sekali Yixing atau pengasuh panti tempat Chandoo tinggal datang ke Rumah sakit. Yeoja berlesung pipit manis itu berpamitan kepada Baekhyun jika hari ini tidak bisa mengurus bayi mungil itu dikarenakan sibuk mengurus surat perpindahan tanah dan pembangunan panti yang baru. Yeoja itu juga terlihat sangat menyesal telah membebankan Chandoo sepenuhnya pada staff Rumah sakit. Namun Baekhyun segera bilang , itu tak apa-apa. Dia sudah berjanji akan membantu merawat bayi itu selama masih di Rumah sakit. Yang tentu saja akan mengesampingkan pekerjaan nya sebagai Dokter. Walau begitu Baekhyun juga tidak meninggalkan pekerjaannya sembarangan. Toh masih banyak suster yang bisa membantunya menjaga Chandoo.

Tapi dia benar-benar dibuat frustasi oleh tingkah Chandoo sekarang. Tak bisanya bayi berumur empat belas bulan itu terus saja merengek seperti ini.

Baekhyun akhirnya menggendong Chandoo sambil mengayun-ayunkan tubuh si mungil itu. Tetapi si bayi tetap saja menangis dalam gendongan Baekhyun. Yeoja itu berdecak kecil saat melihat jam tergantung didinding itu. Sebentar lagi jam makan siang apa lebih baik ia mengajak Chandoo jalan-jalan.

"Sonsaengnim, apa perlu Chandoo di berikan obat penenang agar berehenti menangis?" Kata Suster yang juga ikut repot disana. Seketika langsung menoleh pada suster itu.

"Tidak-tidak, aku akan membawa Chandoo jalan-jalan."

Suster itu pun mengangguk dan membiarkan Baekhyun pergin menggendong Chandoo keluar kamar pasien.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedikit kewalahan saat ia sudah berada di luar rumah sakit. Niatnya ia ingin mengajak bayi itu pergi tetapi ia lupa tidak membawa mobil. Jika harus memakai taksi ia tidak yakin waktu istirahatnya akan cukup. Yah, walaupun pergi sekarang pun waktu juga mepet. Tapi melihat Chandoo yang tetap rewel membuat ia tidak tega. Mungkin kalau bukan musim dingin, Baekhyun akan membawa bayi itu ke taman belakang Rumah sakit, karena mengingat kondisi Chandoo yang belum sepenuhnya pulih ia mengurungkan niatnya.

Baekhyun sedikit berjingkat ketika seseorang menepuk pundak nya dari belakang. Ia segera berbalik untuk melihat siapa orang itu.

Matanya membulat lucu begitu mengetahui siapa yang menggetkannya.

"Kai?!"

"Butuh sopir Byun sonsaeng?"

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Kai memasuki Mall besar di persipangan jalan. Kai yang mengajaknya kemari, namja itu mengusulkan kepada Baekhyun untuk memabawa Chandoo bermain sebentar di dalam sini.

"Tapi Kai, waktu istirahat kita tinggal 40 menit lagi, aku takut nanti Chandoo terlalu asyik bermain lalu kita mengajaknya pulang" Baekhyun berbica sebentar lalu ia tolehkan wajahnya kearah bayi laki-laki di gendongannya. Chandoo diam saja selama dalam gendongan Baekhyun. Bayi bermata bulat itu juga ikut menoleh kepada Baekhyun dengan mata besarnya yang lucu itu. Baekhyun jadi gemas sendiri.

"hhmmm, benar juga. Sepertinya Chandoo juga sudah tidak rewel" Kai mengusak kecil kepala si bocah.

"AA... kyaa ma ma.. ma" Bayi itu berceloteh sambil menepuk-nepuk tangannya lalu menunjuk balon berwarna-warni di sebelah mereka.

Kai dan Baekhyun saling pandang sebentar, lalu teratarik dengan apa yang bayi itu katakan walau mereka tidak tahu artinya. Mereka menoleh ke samping tapat dimana Chandoo bergelayut dalam gendongan Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya dia menyukai balon, ayoo kita kesana"

Baekhyun dan Kai berjalan beriringan menuju tempat yang dijejer banyak balon, sepertinya sedang ada event disana.

Chandoo semakin tidak bisa diam begitu mereka mendekati belon-balon itu. Kai yang mengerti maksudnyapun segera berjalan menuju seorang wanita cantik sedang membagi-bagi balon kepada anak-anak.

"_Chogiyo_... Apa bisa kau memberikan padaku satu"

Kai bertanya pada yeoja didepannya yang sedang membagikan balon itu. Sontak saja yeoja itu menoleh kearah Kai, namun Kai segera menunjuk Chandoo yang sedang di gendongan Baekhyun. Bermaksud memberitahu.

Akhirnya yeoja itu pun mengangguk mengerti, dengan senyum manis dia menyerahkan satu balon berwarna merah kepada Kai.

"Anak anda lucu sekali" Ucap yeoja itu menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang sedang kerepotan menggendong Chandoo karena terus berontak menginginkan balon.

Yang langsung saja membuat Kai tersenyum kaku.

"Tuan, bisakah anda ikut meramaikan acara kami?" Tanya yeoja pembagi balon.

Kai mengernyit sebentar, namun segera tersadar. "_Jeosonghamnida, _kami tidak bisa"

Yeoja itu tampak murung sesaat. "Ah Baiklah, tidak apa-apa" Akhirnya yeoja itu maklum.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menajamkan penglihatannya begitu menangkap sesosok namja berpakaian Dokter berperawakan tinggi yang baru saja keluar dari Cafetaria.

Dia bergumam yakin jika tidak salah lihat, akhirnya ia memilih mempercepat langkahnya. Namun sayang, karena kakinya yang jenjang itu sedang beralaskan _stiletto_ ber hak tinggi, ia jadi kesusahan untuk berlari. Hampir saja ia namja itu tidak terjangkau, munculah ide dalam kepala yeoja itu.

Luhan berteriak memanggil si namja, karena ia lupa namanya, tentu saja hanya membuat semua orang menoleh kepadanya.

"Heiiiii, Tunggu!" Luhan masih kesusahan berlari menggunakan sepatu tingginya. Oke, dia melupakan satu hal.

"Tunggu sebentar" Ia tetap berteriak memanggil.

Namja itu tetap saja tidak menoleh. Luhan semakin kencang berteriak, yeoja itu menambah kecepatan langkahnya.

"YA! Sonsaengnim, tunggu!"

Berhasil, namja itu pun berhenti. Begitu ia menoleh dengan muka bingung Luhan segera berlari menghampirinya.

Luhan sedikit ngos-ngosan, ia bahkan sulit untuk berbicara.

"Aishh, akhirnya kau berhenti ju-" Belum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan ucapannya, tiba-tiba ia meringis merasakan nyeri yang sangat menyerang perutnya. Ia membungkuk memegangi perutnya dan terus meringis.

"Ya! Nona, kau kenapa?" Tanya namja itu membantu memapah tubuh yeoja itu agar tidak terjatuh.

"_Andwe, _Akh...perutku!" Luhan pun ambruk saat itu juga, membuat namja itu kelabakan.

.

.

.

Sekitar sepuluh menit lamanya Luhan terbaring tak sadarkan diri, mungkin nanti ia akan kaget begitu mendangar kabar mengenai dirinya.

Yeoja itu melenguh dalam tidurnya, perlahan mata rusa itu mulai terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. Ia mengerjapkan matanya begitu cahaya lampu menyorot kornea matanya.

Sesekali ia meringis begitu merasakan sakit yang lumayan pada daerah perutnya. Ya Tuhan, Luhan teringat...Bayinya?

Luhan membuka matanya lebar-lebar begitu menyadari apa saja yang terjadi tadi, Oh tidak. Bagaimana dengan bayinya. Luhan segera bangun dan duduk di kepala ranjang sambil bergerak gelisah.

"Sudah siuman Nona?"

Luhan menoleh kesumber suara, wajahnya langsung memancarkan kecemasan yang luar biasa. Sadar apa yang di khawatirkan si yeoja, akhirnya namja itu menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

"Tidak apa-apa, bayimu selamat. Dan jika dilihat dari gestur wajahmu, sepertinya kau juga mengetahui tentang kehamilanmu kan?" Si Dokter itu bertanya dengan dahi berkerut. Pasalnya kalau benar yeoja dihadapannya itu tahu sedang mengandung, bagaimana mungkin ia berlarian dengan high heels setinggi itu, sengaja atau bodoh? Tebaknya dalam hati.

"_Jeongmal?_ kau serius, bayiku tidak kenapa-napa?" Tanya Luhan berusaha memastikan sekali lagi. Dokter itu mengangguk kecil.

"Tapi jika kau tidak bisa lebih hati-hati, bisa dipastikan kau akan kehilangan bayimu!" Terangnya.

Luhan menunduk lalu mengelus pelan perutnya yang masih sangat rata itu. "hiks, hiks... aku bukan eomma yang baik, maafkan eomma _ne?_"

Tiba-tiba saja yeoja itu malah menangis, si Dokter pun memandang heran melihat tingkahnya.

"YA! YA! Nona, sudah jangan menangis, yang penting kan bayimu masih selamat"

"_Aniya, _ hiks, aku ini tetap saja bodoh. Aku hampir saja mencelakai bayiku. Kau pikir bagaimana berasaanmu jika menjadi aku!" Jawab Luhan setengah berteriak. Yeoja itu berhasil membuat si Dokter menatapnya melotot.

'Kenapa malah aku yang dibentak?' Batin si Dokter.

Sadar apa yang baru saja ia lakukan, Luhan segera menyeka air matanya dan menoleh pada Dokter itu.

"_Mianhae _Sonsaengnim," Ucapnya menyesal.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau istirahat saja dulu. Aku masih ada pekerjaan" Namja itu hendak berbalik dan meninggalkan ranjang Luhan, jika saja yeoja itu tidak cepat-cepat menghentikannya.

"_Chamkkanman!" _Cegat Luhan.

Dokter itu berhenti berjalan dan kembali menatapnya. _"Wae? _Apa masih ada yang sakit?"

"_Eopso!" _Jawab Luhsn cepat.

"Ini... apa ini milikmu?" Luhan menyodorkan ponsel berchasing hitam yang tadi ia simpan dalam mantelnya.

"Benar, kau temannya Byun Baekhyun kan?"

Namja itu mengernyit bingung, bagaimana yeoja ini mengetahui dirinya. Sedangkan ia tidak mengenal yeoja itu. Oke, sepertinya namja ini sudah lupa dengan Luhan.

"Eeum, maaf, aku membuka folder galerymu dan melihat beberapa foto disana."

Si namja meraih ponsel itu, benar saja benda itu miliknya.

"Kalau tidak salah namamu, Sehun kan?" Luhan masih melanjutkan bicaranya, sebenarnya jika ia boleh jujur dirinya sama sekali tidak mengingat nama namja itu. Tapi otaknya yang briliant melirik name tag pada jubah Dokter si namja. Tentu saja ia mendapatkan jawabanya.

Sehun -namja itu- pun berkedip dan melayangkan tatapan horror pada Luhan.

"A-apa kau meliahat semua foto didalamnya?"

Luhan mengangguk kecil.

"Apa kau menyukai Baekhyun?"

Tanya Luhan sangat ingin tahu, ia sangat penasaran, bagaimana bisa di dalam ponsel itu hampir semua fotonya adalah potret Baekhyun. Walaupun Luhan tahu mereka bersahabat, namun rasanya masih terlalu aneh.

"Apa katamu?"

"Biar aku memastikannya!" Luhan tidak menjawab dan kembali meraih ponsel ditangan Sehun.

Sehun terus memandanginya, menunggu apa yang ingin yeoja itu lakukan. Sampai kedua matanya membulat begitu Luhan menempelkan ponsel itu ketelinganya.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sehun berteriak tidak percaya. Tak lama kemudian suara wanita berbicara dari sambungan telepon.

_"Halo? Oh Sehun? Benar ini kau?"_ Sehun mendengar itu, jelas sakali suara Baekhyun disana.

Namja itu segera meraih ponselnya dan berniat mematikan panggilan itu. Tapi kalah cepat oleh Luhan yang lebih dulu bersuara.

"Aku berada di Rumah sakit lantai 14 no. 1411"

Sambungan itu terputus, namun bisa dipastikan suara Luhan sudah di dengar oleh Baekhyun.

Sehun kembali menajamkan pandangannya pada Luhan. Sehun ingin marah, lancang sekali yeoja itu.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?"

Luhan tidak menjawab, yeoja itu menunduk sambil memainkan jari-jarinya takut mendengar teriakan Sehun yang dilayangkan padanya. Ia tetap seperti itu sampai suara pintu kamar rawatnya tertutup rapat. Sehun sudah pergi.

"Aigoo! kenapa dia marah?"

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari toilet. Tadi ia menitipkan Chandoo pada Kai sebentar. Sekarang setelah menerima telepon tak jelas tadi, ia jadi ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke Rumah sakit.

Baekhyun menghampiri Kai yang sedang duduk memangku bayi mungil itu. Chandoo sudah tertidur.

"Kai, kita harus segara kembali, sepertinya terjadi sesuatu di Rumah sakit!"

Kai berdiri dari posisinya dengan wajah bingung.

"_Mwo? _ada apa?"

Baekhyun menggeleng kecil. "Entahlah, tadi seseorang menelpon tidak terlalu jelas"

Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu yakin jika yang baru saja menghubunginya adalah Sehun. Dan begitu ia menghubungi nomor itu balik sudah tidak tersambung. Alias nomor itu tidak aktif. Tapi Baekhyun tahu, itu nomor ponsel Sehun yang dulu, karena Baekhyun tidak menghapusnya.

Baekhyun hendak maraih tubuh Chandoo dari gendongan Kai, namun namja itu menghentikannya.

"Biar aku saja yang menggendongnya" Ujar Kai sambil tersenyum.

Akhirnya Baekhyun pun meng'iya'kan. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju parkiran. Benar-benar seperti keluarga kecil yang bahagia, siapa pun yang melihatnya pasti akan berkata demikian.

Kai menggendong Chandoo, sedangkan disampingnya ada Baekhyun yang membawa mainan dan balon milik si bocah. Tadi Kai juga sempat membelikan sepatu untuk bayi itu.

.

.

.

Seperti kalimat yang didengarkan tadi, setelah menidurkan Chandoo di kamar rawatnya. Baekhyun bergegas menuju lantai 14 menemui orang yang tadi menelponnya . Entahlah, ia tidak curiga sama sekali, setidaknya jika ia ada pikiran buruk sedikit saja, bisa jadi tadi hanya orang iseng. Tapi hal itu sama sekali tidak terlintas di benaknya.

Ia menaiki lift menuju lantai 14. Begitu sampai disana Baekhyun segera mencari kamar bernomor 11. Kamar itu tapat di sebelah tangga.

Tak lupa ia mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu sebelum mendorong pintu itu dan membukanya.

"Luhan!" Panggil Baekhyun setelah mendapati sahabatnya sedang duduk di ranjang rumah sakit.

"Baekhyun, kau datang!" Seru Luhan girang. Ia lebih ke tersenyum lebar sedangkan Baekhyun menatapnya horror. Yeoja yang baru saja datang itu menghampirinya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau bisa disini?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa"

"Yang benar saja Lu!"

"Sungguh tidak apa-apa, O-Ya Aku ingin memberi tahumu sesuatu."

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka pintu tak sabaran, begitu sampai di deman ruangan bertuliskan _'Doctor Oh'_. Dan benar saja, tindakannya itu membuat manusia didalamnya segera menoleh ke sumber suara berisik yang mengganggunya, ia hampir saja melayangkan cacian kepada orang itu karena dengan tidak sopan masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Tapi kalimat yang ia susun itu di telannya bulat-bulat setelah tahu siapa manusia tidak sopan dihadapannya.

"Baekhyun!" Serunya dengan mata melebar. Astaga,

Yang dipanggil Baekhyun pun menyilangkan tangan di dada dan memasang wajah melotot.

"Bagus Oh Sehun, kau mau bermain kucing-kucingan denganku eoh?" Tanyan Baekhyun dengan intonasi tinggi.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun sudah bisa tersenyum lega setelah melihat Baekhyun kembali banyak bicara, mereka sedang berada dalam mobil Sehun sekarang. Setidaknya Sehun mengira Baekhyun sudah tidak marah lagi.

Ya, mereka. Sehun, Baekhyun dan juga seorang lagi. Bayi yang sedang tertidur pulas.

"Baek, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, anak siapa itu?"

Sehun memasang sabuk pengaman lalu menunjuk bayi yang sedang di pangku Baekhyun dengan dagunya. Jujur sudah lama ia menantikan agar bisa bertemu dengan Baekhyun, namun yang membuat hatinya semakin hancur adalah mendapati Cinta pertamanya sudah mempunyai bayi. Sebenarnya wajar saja kan? Lagipula Baekhyun memang sudah menikah.

Apa Sehun idiot masih bertanya begitu. "Apa itu anakmu?"

Baekhyun akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. "Dia bukan anakku, bayi ini adalah pasienku"

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Sehun merasakan embun menyejukkan hatinya begitu mendengar pengakuan sahabatnya itu.

"Jangan berbohong?" Desaknya. Walau kenyataannya ia berharap sekali Baekhyun tidak berbohong dengan ucapannya.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Dia pasienku"!

Sehun semakin tertarik dengan obrolannya, tanpa dilihat Baekhyun. Namja itu tersenyum kecil.

Sesampainya di rumah Baekhyun, Sehun meraih tubuh kecil Chandoo dan menggendongnya. Ia membiarkan Baekhyun berjalan lebih dulu membuka pintu kemudian memasuki rumahnya.

Baekhyun menggiring Sehun untuk menuju kamarnya dan Chanyeol untuk menidurkan bayi itu disana. Untuk sesaat Sehun berdecak kesal begitu mellihat isi kamar itu. Banyak sekali terpasang foto Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Oh, tentu saja. Itu wajar kan? Sehun saja yang aneh.

Setelah menidurkan Chandoo dan menyelimuti bayi itu agar tidak kedinginan, mereka kembali ke ruang tengah. Sehun menyalakan Tivi tanpa diperintah. Biar saja, toh Baekhyun sahabatnya, jadi dengan pedenya Sehun juga menganggap rumah ini seperti rumahnya sendiri. Karena Baekhyun tentu tidak akan keberatan.

Baekhyun menyerahkan secangkir coklat hangat untuk Sehun lalu ikut duduk di sebelah namja itu.

"Baek, sebenarnya untuk apa kau membawa anak itu kemari? dan dimana suamimu?" Sehun bertanya sambil menyesap coklat hangatnya.

"Chanyeol sedang berda di Jepang dan karena aku kesepian makanya aku membawanya untuk menemaniku"

"_Jinjja?" _ Sehun melotot tidak percaya dengan yang baru saja Baekhyun katakan.

"Apa kau memperlakukan semua pasienmu begitu?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

"Jujur Oh Sehun, ini baru pertama kali aku membawa pasienku kemari. Ditambah Chandoo rewel terus sejak tadi. Pengasuhnya sedang pergi. Dan jangan menatap seolah-oleh meremehkanku begitu?" Baekhyun berkata amat sangat panjang, lalu di akhiri dengan tatapan tajam untuk Sehun.

Namja itu malah terkekeh. "kkkk~ Kau tetap saja galak rupanya"

Baekhyun meletakkan cangkirnya dan bersandar pada sofa. Kelihatan sekali yeoja itu kelelahan.

"Kau capek? Kau sudah ingin tidur Baek?" Tanya Sehun menyadari raut muka sahabatnya.

Baekhyun segera menggeleng, masih pada posisinya.

"_Aniya, _Aku masih merindukanmu Sehunnie" Jawab Baekhyun tetapi malah memejamkan matanya.

"Ck, Apa nya yang merindukanku? kau terlihat tidak tulus? Kau bercanda?" Sehun berdecak mendengar jawaban Baekhyun yang bilang merindukannya, tetapi malah bertingkah acuh seperti itu. Setidaknya, satu pelukan saja. Sehun juga ingin merasakannya.

Baekhyun bangun dari posisisnya. Yeoja itu menyilangkan tangan didada dan menatap Sehun santai.

"Lalu? Kau pikir aku mau memelukmu? Tidak akan! Anggap itu balasan untuk mu karena telah membohongiku selama ini. Aku heran bahkan Taeyong juga bersekongkol dengan mu. Kalian benar-benar Oh bersaudara yang menyebalkan!"

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku tidak memintamu memelukmu" Ujar Sehun sambil merengut. Dan Baekhyun tersenyum setelahnya. Yeoja itu hanya bercanda dengan ucapannya. Ia tidak sungguhan marah. Buktinya sekarang Baekhyun mengayunkan tangannya untuk memeluk sahabatnya yang sudah lama tak bertemu itu. Sehun tentu senang bukan kepalang.

Mereka sudah menghabiskan coklat di cangkir masing-masing. Tetapi baik Sehun maupun Baekhyun masih betah mengobrol tanpa menyadari jam di dinding yang menunjukan waktu malam Seoul semakin larut.

"Baek, kenapa kau belum punya anak? Apa kau belum siap?" Sehun hanya ingin waktu mengobrol mereka semakin panjang. Makanya ia mencoba bertanya banyak hal pada sahabatnya.

Namja itu menyatukan alisnya begitu melihat ekspresi Baekhyun berubah murung.

'Apa aku salah bicara' Batin Sehun.

"Aku tidak bisa hamil Hunnie, Aku sudah keguguran dua kali" Jawab Baekhyun seperti ingin menangis.

"_Wae?_ Kenapa kau berbicara begitu?"

"Sonsaengnim bilang bahwa aku adalah wanita yang kurang subur. Dan saat aku bisa mengandung, aku malah keguguran. Sekarang aku sudah tidak yakin bisa hamil lagi" Terang Baekhyun lumayan panjang. Sehun melihat itu, sahabat cantiknya meneteskan air mata.

'Oh Sehun bodoh! seharusnya kau tidak menanyakan ini tadi' Namja bermarga Oh itu hanya bisa mencacimaki dirinya dalam hati.

"Kau bisa Baek, aku yakin suatu hari nanti kau bisa hamil"

Sehun berkata sok bijak. Namun tak bisa ia elakkan, dalam waktu yang sama hatinya merasakan perih.

Mereka terdiam hampir setengah jam, hanya ada suara Tv yang memecah keheningan malam itu. Sadar semuanya menjadi canggung. Sehun akhirnya berceloteh lagi.

Sehun bertanya tentang Luhan kepada Baekhyun. Bagaimana sahabatnya bisa mengenal yeoja absurd yang ia temui tadi siang. Dan _bingo! _Baekhyunnya sudah tidak bersedih lagi.

Lihatlah tanggapan Baekhyun mendengar kalimat Sehun.

"Sembarangan saja kalau bicara. Kau tidak sopan sekali, Yeoja secantik dia kau bilang absurd. Ya! Oh Sehun, kau yang absurd!"

"Tidak aku tidak absurd, buktinya aku bisa menjadi Dokter bedah handal sekarang!" Sehun mencoba memuji dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun mendengus bosan mendengarnya. "Tingkat narsismu dari dulu tidak berubah!"

"Tapi Baek, Apa yeoja itu bercerita sesuatu padamu?" Sehun teringat apa yang terjadi tadi siang. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun mengetahui dirinya. Itu semua karena yeoja teman Baekhyun yang bermulut ember. Bagaimana kalau sampai yeoja itu mengadu yang tidak-tidak pada Baekhyun, bahwa Sehun menyimpan banyak foto Baekhyun seperti maniak.

"Luhan tidak bercerita apapun. Eoh, jangan-jangan kalian ada main ya?" Baekhyun memasang wajah penuh selidik. "Oh Sehun, carilah yeoja lain, dia sudah menikah!"

Sehun menyentil kening Baekhyun pelan. "Bicara apa kau ini. Aku tidak tertarik padanya. Dia bukan typeku!"

"Huh, aku tahu seleramu itu yang berbibir dower seperti Miranda kerr kan?"

"Hahahaha, itu kau tahu!"

Sehun menghentikan tawanya begitu mendapati raut kesal Baekhyun. "_Wae? _aku tidak berkata buruk sedikutpun padamu"

Baekhyun berdecak.

"Sehun, apa kau juga yang mengirimiku hadiah waktu itu? Boneka Pinggu?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah serius.

"Ah, _Majayo!_ Apa kau menyadarinya?_"_

"Sebelumnya Aku memang sempat berfikir itu dirimu. Tapi apa kau juga yang mengirimiku bunga setiap hari?"

"Bunga?" Sehun mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Seingatnya dia tidak pernah menyuruh adiknya mengirim bunga untuk Baekhyun. Karena menurut Sehun itu terlalu menggelikan. Dan jelas bukan gayanya.

Jadi siapa?

"Jadi bukan ya? Apa mungkin dia benar-benar Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menerawang beberapa kejadian dimana ia selalu menemukan bunga di atas meja kerjanya. Dan saat ia bertanya pada suster, anehnya mereka tidak ada yang tahu satupun.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol melakukan penerbangan ke Seoul malam ini. Namja itu sudah pamit kepada ayah nya untuk pulang lebih awal. Beruntung karena perusahaan memberi waktu libur Natal yang panjang. Ini bahkan masih dua hari dari tanggal kepulangan yang sudah ia janjikan pada Baekhyun. Sudahlah ini lebih baik, atau jika ia tetap tinggal. Maka Chanyeol tidak janji akan bisa bernafas saat ini.

Didalam pesawat pikirannya melayang pada kejadian pagi tadi, yang bisa dibilang itulah alasan ia pulang mendadak.

_"Apakah sudah tidak ada satu kali saja kesempatan untuk ku?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang membuat Chanyeol langsung memiringkan kepalanya bingung._

_"Ne?" Chanyeol berbalik dan melayangkan tatapan bertanya._

_Yeoja itupun berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan mendekati Chanyeol. _

_"Yeol, aku sudah menahan ini sangat lama. Kau tidak merasakan rasanya menjadi aku" Kyungsoo meneteskan air matanya, lalu meraih tangan Chanyeol untuk ia genggam. _

_"Yeolie, tolong kembalilah seperti dulu, aku ingin kau kembali kepadaku!" _

_Chanyeol buru-buru melepaskan tautan tangan itu. Sial, hatinya sakit melihat yeoja itu menjatuhkan buliran bening dari matanya. Chanyeol lagi-lagi menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, itu permintaan mustahil. Dia tidak boleh kembali pada Kyungsoo._

_"Tidak! Aku tidak bisa kembali kepadamu, aku sudah menjalani kehidupanku yang sekarang. Dan kau pun sama" _

_Ucap Chanyeol tegas._

_Tapi perkataannya membuat yeoja itu semakin gencar menangis. Kyungsoo menggeleng tidak rela. Ia tak menerima jawaban Chanyeol. _

_"Ku mohon Yeol. Jika kau begini karena marah padaku maka aku berjanji akan berubah. Aku akan menebus semua keegoisanku dulu Yeol. Jebal!"_

_"Tidak, aku tetap tidak bisa!" _

_Takut kalau saja semua akan semakin memburuk, namja itu segera memutar tubuhnya dan kembali berjalan. _

_Tapi yeoja itu tetap tidak mau menyerah. Kyungsoo mengejarnya. Bahkan yeoja itu kini memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dari belakang. Erat, seperti tak akan membiarkan Chanyeol lepas._

_"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi! Chanyeol, jawab aku hiks..." _

_Kyungsoo semakin memperkeras tangisnya. "Kau masih mencintaiku kan Yeol? Jawab Yeol! Hiks..." _

_Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan itu dan segera berlalu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun._

_Membuat yeoja itu jatuh terduduk di tempatnya dan tangisnya semakin pecah._

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar. Kenapa dia begitu bodoh? Kenapa dia pergi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo! Apa artinya dia kembali menggantung yeoja itu lagi. Kenapa susah sekali mengatakan jika ia sudah tidak mencintai Kyungsoo!

Park Chanyeol, dimana otakmu?

Chanyeol meratapi kebodohannya. Lalu apa arti kehadiran Baekhyun selama ini. Kenapa Chanyeol begitu idiot melawan hatinya sendiri!

Brengsssekk!

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun selesai mengunci pintu begitu Sehun sudah meninggalkan rumahnya. Yeoja itu segera memasuki kamarnya. Ia putuskan mandi dahulu. Tubuhnya terasa begitu lengket.

Hampir dua puluh menit berlalu ia selesai mandi. Baekhyun memandangi tubuhnya pada pantulan cermin kamar mandi. Pipinya tiba-tiba saja bersemu merah mengingat siapa yang memberikannya gaun tidur itu. Damn, demi apa! gaun itu sangat transparan. Dan Baekhyun ingat sekali wajah pervert yang merengek memintanya memakai baju itu. Tapi sekuat tenaga Baekhyun menolaknya. Alasannya simpel, yeoja ini malu memakainya dihadapan Chanyeol.

"huufftt" Baekhyun membuang nafasnya berat, 3minggu sudah Chanyeol pergi mengurus pekerjaannya. Dulu Baekhyun kira jika menikah dengan Chanyeol ia akan sering bertemu saat bekerja, mengingat mereka berada dalam satu gedung. Tapi ternyata semua tak seindah yang Baekhyun bayangkan. Buktinya selama dia bekerja ia sangat jarang bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Ditambah pekerjaan Chanyeol ternyata memakan banyak waktu di luar kota, bahkan Luar Negeri. Ketika di Rumah Sakit Ia juga masih tahu diri, yang benar saja. Baekhyun yang tiap hari-harinya bekerja di lantai 10 harus menyambangi suaminya sampai ke lantai paling atap, 26.

Mau dikira apa dia nanti? Walaupun kebanyakan orang disana juga mengetahui hubungan keduanya, akan tetapi Baekhyun masih punya malu untuk tidak bertemu Chanyeol di jam kerja.

Baekhyun menaiki ranjangnya hati-hati. Dia tidak lupa bahwa ada seorang malaikat yang sedang tertidur nyenyak disana. Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk bokong bocah itu kala di dapati Chandoo terlihat terganggu dalam tidurnya.

Tak lama senyumpun menghiasi wajahnya. '_Wajah ini benar_-_benar mirip dengan Chanyeol'_ Baekhyun membatin.

Setelah bayi itu kembali tertidur pulas Baekhyun pun juga ikut memejamkan matanya. Besok masih harus bekerja dan sudah tengah malam ia belum tidur.

Baekhyun menguap kecil lalu memposisikan tidur menyamping sambil mendekap tubuh mungil bayinya. Matanya hampir saja terpejam jika saja ia tidak mendengar pintu rumahnya diketuk. Demi Tuhan, ini tengah malam. Apa iya malam-malam begini ada orang bertamu.

_Heol,_ Baekhyun sedang sendiri di rumah, tanpa suaminya. Bagaimana kalau itu orang jahat? Baekhyun mulai parnoid dengan pemikirannya. Dengan takut-takut ia beranjak dari kasurnya. Sesekali ia menoleh ke arah bayi disebelahnya. Jika Baekhyun sendiri, maka kapan pun ia bisa berlari kalau itu benar-benar orang jahat. Tapi ini tidak, dia bersama Chandoo. Baekhyun tak mungkin meninggalkan bayi itu sendiri 'kan.

Dengan di selimuti rasa takut yang besar, Baekhyun tetap membulatkan tekat untuk melihat siapa dil uar sana. Dia sempatkan mengambil tongkat golf milik Chanyeol di samping rak sepatu. Jelas ia harus punya senjata untuk antisipasi.

Baekhyun membuka pintunya perlahan, sambil bersiap-siap mengayunkan tongkat golf itu di belakang kepalanya.

Mungkin kepala namja itu akan dijahit sepuluh atau bahkan lebih jika namja itu tidak segera bersuara ketika pintu terbuka.

Ya, dia adalah Chanyeol. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Hampir saja ia melibas kepala suaiminya malam ini.

"Park Chanyeol, Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sedangkan Chanyeol mengelus dadanya karena merasa sangat kaget.

"Baekhyun, kau mau membunuhku eoh?"

Chanyeol bertanya dengan mata melebar. Bagaimana jika tongkat golf itu benar-benar mencium kepalanya.

"Aigoo, Bagaimana bisa kau disini?" Baekhyun masih tidak percaya. Tubuhnya ia geser sedikit ketika Chanyeol ingin memasuki melepas sepatunya dan meletakkan tas kerja di atas meja.

Baekhyun tentu saja mengekori dari belakang.

"Ya! Chan, jawab dulu pertanyaanku?" Sungut Baekhyun, karena suaminya tak kunjung memberinya jawaban.

Chanyeol akhirnya berhenti dari kesibukannya yang ia buat sendiri. Namja itu berbalik dan menatap Baekhyun.

"Perusahaan memberikan libur awal. Makanya aku pulang"

"Ya Tuhan, tapi ini tengah malam, apa kau tidak sabar menunggu sampai matahari terbit besok?"

Chanyeol mengernyit lalu memandangi Baekhyun dari atas ke bawah.

"Kau tidak senang? Atau kau ingin berselingkuh eoh?"

Baekhyun menggeplak kepala suaminya pelan.

"Apa katamu? Enak sekali kau menuduh!"

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Lalu kembali memandang Baekhyun intens.

"Jadi... Untuk apa kau memakai baju sexy seperti itu?" Chanyeol malah bertanya hal melenceng.

Baekhyun pun mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol yang menunjuk gaun tidurnya. Yang benar saja, ia hanya ingin tidur tidak lebih.

"Bukankah ini hadiah darimu? Kau tidak amnesia kan?"

"Tapi seingatku kau bilang tidak mau memakainya!"

"Itu, karena kau ada di rumah!"

"_Mwo? _Mengapa begitu?" Chanyeol membulatkan matanya mendengar penjelasan istrinya.

"Karena kau mesum!" Jawab Baekhyun begitu percaya diri.

Namun tiba-tiba saja nyalinya menciut menyadari bahwa Chanyeol berjalan mendekatinya. Ia semakin bergerak mundur tetapi Chanyeol terus mendesaknya. Hingga ia sampai pada tubuh sofa, Baekhyun hampir saja terjungkal kalau saja Chanyeol tidak segera menarik pinggangnya hingga tubuh itu merapat pada dada tegap suaminya.

"Chanyeol, m-mau a-apa kau?" Baekhyun hanya mencicit kecil, entahlah rasa percaya dirinya hilang seketika begitu Chanyeol menampilkan smirk yang eeerrrr membahayakan, kearahnya.

"Beruntung sekali aku pulang di waktu yang tepat" Jawab Chanyeol semakin mendekatkan kepalanya untuk meraih bibir tipis Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun begitu lembut, tidak tampak tergesa sama sekali. Jujur yang tadi itu hanya untuk menggoda istrinya. Chanyeol bersumpah bahwa Baekhyun memang kelewat sexy mengenakan gaun itu.

Si namja semakin gencar memagut bibir milik yeojanya. Karena ia mulai mendapat balasan dari Baekhyun. Tangannya pun sudah mulai bergerilya kemana-mana. Mulai dari mengelus sensual tubuh ramping itu, bahkan kini tangannya sudah berhasil menangkup dada istrinya yang sangat pas di genggamannya.

Baekhyun mengeluh disela-sela ciumannya tatkala tangan Chanyeol semakin nakal meremas dadanya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya serta tautannya. Baekhyun mengambil nafas, namun Chanyeol malah menatapnya bingung.

"Baek, aku seperti mendengar sesuatu?"

"Mendengar ap-"

Belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya kini ia sudah berlari menuju kamarnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

Benar saja. Chandoo menangis disana. Bayi itu berguling kekanan dan kekiri. Mungkin jika Baekhyun tidak segera datang bayi itu bisa terjatuh ke lantai. Buru-buru Baekhyun menggendongnya dan menepuk-nepuk punggung si bayi menenangkan.

"Aigoo~ Chandoo kau lapar ya sayang. Aduh, sayang _mian, _meninggalkanmu. SStttt...sssttt... sudah-sudah diam ya. Sudah jangan menangis"

Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol masuk kedalam kamar mereka dan kaget melihat Baekhyun menggendong bayi. "Baekhyun, itu bayi siapa?" Tanya Chanyeol langsung dengan mata melebar.

"Chan, tolong buatkan susu dulu untuk bayi ini. Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti. _Palli!_"

Melihat Baekhyun menyuruhnya terburu-buru pun mau tak mau membuatnya panik juga. Tanpa diperintah dua kali Chanyeol meraih kantong plastik yang diserahkan padanya. Itu berisi dot bayi dan susu formula. Chanyeol segera berlari menuju dapur.

"Susunya empat sendok!" Seru Baekhyun masih kerepotan menenangkan bayinya.

"sssttt tenang ya sayang, Chanyeol Ahjussi sedang membuatkanmu susu. Ssstt,,, diam ya~"

Baekhyun masih berusaha membujuk Chandoo lagi, agar bayi itu tidak menangis semakin kencang.

Chanyeol datang tergopoh-gopoh membawa susu botol itu. Dia sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa ikut-ikutan panik. Lelaki itu menyerahkan segera dot kepada Baekhyun dan langsung di sambut cepat olehnya. Tapi Baekhyun malah menjatuhkan botol susu itu kelantai saat sudah menyentuh telapak tangannya.

Yeoja itu melotot. " YA! Park Chanyeol, itu kepanasan! Kau mau membunuh Chandoo?" Bentak Baekhyun tanpa perasaan. Tidak tahukan dia suaminya itu setengah mati membuatnya.

"Ya! Mana aku tahu ukuran yang pas. Kau kira aku pernah menjadi pangasuh bayi?" Jawab Chanyeol membela diri. Sudah susah-susah membuatnya tetapi istrinya malah marah-marah.

"hhhhhuweeeee,,,, huweeeeee, hiks,,, hiks,,,"

"haaaiissshh!" Baekhyun mendesis karena Chandoo semakin menangis kencang. "Diam sayang cup, cup, aku tidak marah padamu, sudah jangan menangis"

Ketika Baekhyun sibuk menenangkan si bayi, Chanyeol lalu memungut botol susu yang terjatuh itu.

"Aku akan menuangkannya dalam gelas saja biar cepat dingin" Chanyeol berjalan keluar namun Baaekhyun menghentikannya.

"_Pabo! _ Memangnya bayi bisa minum dari gelas" Baekhyun mengatai Chanyeol lagi, membuat si namja semakin merengut.

"Ini... lebih baik kau gendong dia dulu. Biar aku yang membuatkannya susu"

Baekhyun menyerahkan Chandoo kepada Chanyeol. Jujur Chanyeol bergetar menerimanya. Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba bayi itu menangis kencang dan Chanyeol tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya kelantai.

Chanyeol memasang wajah memelas pada istrinya. "Aku takut Baek, Lebih baik aku taruh di ranjang saja" Chanyeol berniat meletakkan Chandoo di atas kasur.

"_Andwe! _Dia akan semakin menangis. Sebentar saja, kau pasti bisa Chanyeolie!"

Sebelum mendengar protes dari Chanyeol untuk kedua kali. Baekhyun segera berjalan keluar menuju dapur.

Hanya perlu 3 menit Baekhyun membuatkan susu baru. Baekhyun sedikit heran begitu sudah tidak mendengar suara tangisan lagi dari dalam kamar.

Baekhyun tertegun untuk sesaat melihat Chandoo yang sedang tergelak senang di pangkuan Chanyeol sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi suaminya ketika Chanyeol menggelitiki perut mungil itu.

"Chanyeol, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Baekhyun kebingungan melihat Chandoo yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"_Molla, _Aku juga tidak tahu, aku hanya menghiburnya sedikit"

Baekhyun lalu tersenyum kecil. "Dia menyukaimu Channie"

Chanyeol menoleh " _Mwo?"_

"Chandoo menyukaimu, bayi ini tidak akan rewel hanya pada orang-orang tertentu" Jelas Baekhyun memberi tahu.

"Sudah, bawa kemari Chandoo harus segera meminum susunya, Dia harus tidur lagi ini sudah hampir pagi"

Tanpa disuruh dua kali pun Chanyeol segera mendekati Baekhyun dan meletakkan bayi itu di pangkuan istrinya.

Hatinya bergetar melihat Baekhyun memperlakukan bayi itu penuh kasih sayang.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo memasuki rumahnya dengan setengah nyawa. Membuat Kai heran memandangnya. Namun disamping kata heran itu, Ke khawatiranlah yang lebih kentara.

Kai memang sudah rapi, mengingat setengah jam lagi ia akan berangkat bekerja.

"Do Kyungsoo, apa yang terjadi padamu?" Kai bukannya tidak tahu jika di Jepang tempat Kyungsoo bekerja juga ada Chanyeol disana. Kyungsoo tak pernah cerita apapun padanya, Tapi ingat, Kai bukan tidak tahu apapun, namun namja itu hanya diam saja. Memang apalagi yang bisa ia lakukan?

Mungkin Kyungsoo tak pernah menganggapnya. Karena yang ada di otak yeoja itu sudah penuh semua tentang Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kai, yeoja itu melenggang pergi ke dalam kamar tanpa berucap.

Lagi-lagi Kai hanya bisa menghela nafas. Bisa saja Kai pergi dan mengakhiri semua ini, tapi ia masih punya hati intuk tidak meninggalkan orang yang ia cintai terpuruk sendirian. Walau pada akhirnya Kai lah yang malah menghancurkan hatinya sendiri.

Telinganya mendengar isak tangis keras dari dalam kamar Kyungsoo, ia yakin yeoja itu sedang ada masalah dengan mantan kekasihnya.

Ia mencoba mengotrol dirinya. Mungkin Kyungsoo butuh sendirian. Kai beranjak dari tempatnya. Lalu memasuki kamar miliknya yang berada di samping kamar Kyungsoo. Namja itu mengambil mantelnya dan tas kerja.

Hampir setengah jam Kai menyiapkan keperluannya sendiri. Setelah semuanya beres ia langsung bergegas untuk berangkat bekerja.

"Apakah dia sudah lebih baik sekarang?" Kai menggumam sebentar. Sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan rumah, setidaknya Kai ingin mengecek keadaan istrinya dahulu.

Beberapa kali Kai berteriak memanggil Kyungsoo. Dia hanya ingin berpamitan. Tetapi sudah cukup lama menunggu tidak ada sekalipun sahutan dari dalam. Biasanya setidak suka pun Kyungsoo padanya. Yeoja itu tetaplah mempunyai sopan santun pada Kai.

Dahinya berkerut begitu mendengar suara benda terjatuh dari dalam kamar Kyungsoo. Seketika itu juga Kai langsung berubah khawatir, perasaannya tidak enak.

"Kyungsoo,"

Kai mulai bereaksi, ia menggedor-gedor pintu kayu itu.

"Kyungsoo, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kai memutar knop pintu kamar itu namun dikunci.

"Ya! Do Kyungsoo! Jawab Aku! " Kai berteriak semakin kencang. Ia tahu, sangat tahu apa saja kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi didalam.

"Kyungsoo! Buka pintunya!"

Tetap tidak ada sahutan, dan membuat Kai semakin kalang kabut. Kai turun ke lantai satu mencari kunci cadangan.

Kai mengobrak-abrik isi laci itu berharap segera menemukan benda yang di cari. Tapi hampir sepuluh menit tetap tidak ketemu.

Ia kembali naik lagi dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain, baiklah Kai akan mendobrak pintunya.

**Braaakkk! **

Pintu itu akhirnya terbuka. Betapa mata Kai ingin keluar dari tempatnya saat mendapati yeoja itu, Kyungsoo tergeletak lemas di atas kasur. Dan tangannya jatuh kelantai.

Hatinya langsung cemas seketika. Kai segera menghampiri tubuh itu, dan sejurus kemudian air matanya jatuh.

Kai melihat dari mulut Kyungsoo mengeluarkan busa. Dan ia melirik botol obat tergeletak dengan isi berceceran di lantai.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya Chanyeol mengantarkan Baekhyun berangkat ke Rumah sakit. Namja itu sudah berjanji akan menghabiskan hari liburnya untuk bermain di tempat Baekhyun bekerja.

Akhirnya Baekhyun malah menyuruh Chanyeol untuk mengajak jalan-jalan Chandoo saja. Karena yeoja itu melihat bahwa Chandoo sangat bersemangat jika bersama Chanyeol.

"Baiklah Park Chanyeol, aku bekerja dulu. Jaga anakku dengan baik ya" Ujar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sebenarnya ini sudah di rumah sakit dan Chandoo sudah bukan haknya lagi. Tapi mengingat ini permintaan langsung dari sang istri mau tidak mau Chanyeol ya menurut saja. Toh ia sedang senggang.

"YA! Apa-apaan kau Byun Baekhyun? Memangnya bocah ini anakmu?" Balas Chanyeol galak, sedangkan Baekhyun malah terkekeh.

"Coba kau tanya pada Chandoo?" Usil Baekhyun. Yeoja itu kemudian mendekati si bayi dan mengajaknya bicara.

"Ayo sayang bilang, E-o-m-m-a!" Dikte Baekhyun mengajari bayi itu bicara.

Si bayi hanya tertawa-tawa senang. Mungkin mengira jika Baekhyun sedang mengajaknya bercanda.

Chanyeol semakin terkekeh. "Mana? Mana? Aku tidak mendengar bayi ini mengakuimu sebagai eommanya"

Baekhyun mendengus, tapi tetap tidak menyerah. Ia mengajari Chandoo mengeja lagi.

"Chandoo-ya _ jebal ne?_" Rayu Baekhyun sambil memasang puppy eyes, membuat si bayi laki-laki itu semakin tergelak.

"Ayo katakan Eomma? E-o-m-m-a!"

Bayi itupun akhirnya mengerti, ia mulai berceloteh random.

"Ma-ma-ma... khekhekhe... "

Tapi berhasil membuat Baekhyun tertawa menang.

"Yehet! Kau lihatkan Park Chanyeol?" Ucap Baekhyun penuh semangat setelah bayi itu mau mengeluarkan suaranya.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sedang duduk di dalam Cafetaria memesan kopi. Dia sudah memberikan Chandoo kepada suster, sekarang namja ini sedang menanti jam makan siang, sambil menunggu istrinya.

Tangannya pun tidak tinggal diam, sedari tadi Chanyeol sibuk bermain game di gadged kesayangannya. Sekedar menghilangkan jenuh. Namja itu menggerang frustasi saat layar ponselnya menunjukkan game over.

"Sial, padahal kurang sedikit lagi" Chanyeol mengutuk lawan gamenya yang begitu sulit ditaklukkan.

Saat sedang asyik-asyiknya bermain, tiba-tiba satu pesan masuk. Tentu saja ia langsung mengumpat. Padahal sebentar lagi ia bisa melewati satu level lagi. Akhirnya ia mempause sebentar gamenya untuk melihat siapa yang sudah berani mengganggunya.

**Kyungsoo : **

**Park Chanyeol, aku mau minta maaf. Kuharap kau mau menemuiku.**

**di JU Hospital lantai 15 no 1555.**

Chanyeol membaca pesan itu dengan seksama.

Sepuluh menit ia berfikir untuk pergi atau tidak.

Akhirnya menuruti permintaan yeoja itu. Entahlah, mungkin karena kebetulan ia sedang berada disini.

Chanyeol menghubungi Baekhyun untuk membaritahunya agar yeoja itu menunggunya dulu kalau ia belum datang. Karena teleponnya tidak diangkat oleh istrinya, lalu ia berinisiatif mengirim pesan. Dia beralasan pada Baekhyun ada sedikit urusan.

Mungkin Baekhyun sedang sibuk.

Chanyeol menaiki lift menuju lantai 15 seperti yang di beritahukan Kyungsoo padanya. Matanya mengamati tiap nomer kamar yang berada disana. Sampai obsidian itu tertuju pada kamar bernomor sama dengan isi pesan yang dikirim untuknya, bertulisankan VIP.

Chanyeol ingin memasuki kamar itu namun langkahnya terhenti begitu banyak dokter yang baru keluar dari kamar tersebut.

'Apa yang terjadi' ia membatin, tidak disangkal perasaannya sedikit cemas.

Dan matanya membulat begitu melihat hoobae yang paling di bencinya saat SMA dulu keluar dari kamar itu.

"Kim Jong In!"

"Chanyeol sunbae" Kai pun tidak kalah kaget mendapati Chanyeol berada di sini.

Mereka sampai di lorong Rumah sakit yang terbilang sepi. Chanyeol, yang mengajaknya, mungkin bila sewaktu-waktu ia emosi bisa langsung menonjok wajah hoobaenya yang paling menyebalkan itu. Tapi untuk apa? Untuk Kyungsoo?

Sedangkan Kai berdiri dengan diam memandang Chanyeol sambil memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana. Cool.

Chanyeol membuang nafasnya, untuk apa ia lama-lama berduaan dengan namja berjubah dokter itu disini.

Akhirnya namja yang lebih tinggi membuka suaranya lebih dulu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Chanyeol dingin. Namun berhasil membuat Kai hampir tertawa.

"Aku? Kenapa harus bertanya? Seharusnya akulah yang bertanya itu padamu sunbae!" Balas Kai terlihat sangat santai dan terkesan menyebalkan bagi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya, apa ia bodoh? Ia tidak buta kan untuk mengetahui bahwa namja dihadapannya ini adalah Dokter.

Kai menampilkan smirknya menyadari Chanyeol kehabisan kata-kata.

"Apa kau ingin bertemu Do Kyungsoo?"

Chanyeol segera menoleh dan menatap tajam Kai. "Bukan urusanmu!"

Kai berdehem sebentar.

"Jika benar kau ingin bertemu dengannya, tentu itu menjadi urusan ku!" Ujar Kai, terlihat sekali namja itu ingin pamer kepada Chanyeol.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kyungsoo itu istriku, jadi aku pantas bertanya untuk apa mantan kekasihnya ingin bertemu"

Chanyeol meremas tangannya kuat-kuat. Jujur ia kaget mendengar pengakuan Kai.

"Apa kau tidak ingin tahu mengapa dia bisa sampai dibawa kemari?" Kai lah yang terus bersuara, sedangkan Chanyeol tetap memilih diam. Bodoh, seharusnya ia tidak usah kemari tadi.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, ia malah memilih membuang mukanya kesamping.

"Kyungsoo hampir mati karena bunuh diri"

Secepat ucapan Kai, secepat itulah Chanyeol kembali menoleh kearah namja itu.

"Dia mengidap _Bipolar disorder_"

.

.

.

.

.

Di balik tembok pemisah antara ruangan Dokter dan lift.

Baekhyun berdiam diri disana, niat awalnya yeoja itu akan mengajak Kai untuk makan siang agar bisa akrab dengan suaminya. Tapi langkahnya terhenti disana melihat Chanyeol dan Kai sedang serius mengobrol.

Sebenarnya ia ingin menghampiri dua namja itu, tapi lagi-lagi langkahnya ia hentikan ketika ia menangkap situasi berubah menjadi tegang. Dan siapa yang mereka bicarakan. Kyungsoo?

Siapa? Sepertinya Baekhyun pernah mendengar nama itu.

Tiba-tiba dadanya merasa sesak saat mendengar bahwa seseorang yang sedang dibicarakan itu adalah mantan kekasih suaminya. Ditambah dengan melihat raut muka Chanyeol.

Tidak masalah jika mereka bertemu, toh mereka sudah menjadi mantan kekasih dan sudah sama-sama menikah. Tapi Baekhyun tidak bisa mendeskripsikan ini. Kenapa Chanyeol...

.

.

.

.

.

Menangis ?

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued...**_

.

.

.

**Halooo Chinguth, Masih menunggu FF ini kah? Mianhae, kalo semakin kesini ceritanya sedikit membosankan. Dan mian kalau gak puas sama chap ini :( Jujur otak lagi males mikir, terus mood juga lagi buruk alhasil jadi males ngetik pula /slap/ hehehe,,, tapi beneran deh ini mau cepet-cepetin END aja. Takut semakin gak karukaruan jalan ceritanya.**

**Pasti pada kesel yaa sama chap kemaren #hahahahahanya bisa tertawa.**

**(Juga)...**

**Maaf saya apdet lama. Karena saya juga punya kesibukan pribadi yang harus dikerjain.**

**Apa sekian dulu aja ya? Sumpah deh, lagi males pidato(?) Thanks Aja buat yang review kemarin. Neomu neomu Gamsahae. Dan kalau bisa review lagi ye (: **

**/tebarlope/ :* Saranghae Readers-nim ...**

**Note : Bipolar Disorder adalah Jenis penyakit psikologi, yang ditandai dengan perubahan mood yang sangat ekstrim.**

**Review Maybe... ?**

**Annyeong~!**

**Sampai Jumpaaaaaaaaa ... **


	14. Chapter 14

**You're mine™**

**Main cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol ChanBaek**

**Other cast : Kyungsoo, Sehun, Kai, Luhan, Kris dll**

**Genre : Romance, Marriage, Drama **

**Rate : T**

**WARNING! typo(s) GS GENDERSWITCH, yang tidak suka GS mohon tidak membaca. No Bash No Blame**

**DISCLAIMER: Semua chara milik Tuhan, ibu, bapak, agensi masing masing, aku hanya meminjam nama doank (berharap Baekhyun jadi milik saya #plak)**

...

Chanyeol menatap nanar seorang yeoja yang terbaring memejamkan mata di atas ranjang ruangan pasien. Dengan hati-hati kaki jenjangnya menghampiri sosok yang terlelap itu. Tidak tahu mengapa air matanya jatuh begitu saja.

Kyungsoo sedang dikuasai obat bius. Yeoja itu terlelap damai walau raut wajahnya menggambarkan kepanikan. Ya, Chanyeol menyadarinya.

Chanyeol menarik kursi di sebelah lemari untuk ia rapatkan pada ranjang yeoja di depannya. Tangannya terulur menggapai jari-jari lemas si pemilik. Ingatannya melayang dimana tentang percakapan singkatnya dengan Jongin beberapa menit yang lalu.

Chanyeol merasa teonggorokannya terasa kering, bahkan untuk menelan ludah pun ia harus berusaha sangat payah. Walau Chanyeol sempat memaksa Kai untuk menceritakan apa yang sudah terjadi selama ini. Tetapi Kai enggan untuk bercerita semua kepadanya.

Kai hanya bilang bahwa _Bipolar_ yang di derita Kyungsoo sudah berjalan selama 2tahun ini.

Chanyeol teringat perkataan terakhir Kai sebebelum namja itu meninggalkannya dan membiarkan Chanyeol menemui Kyungsoo.

_"Dan sekarang, walaupun aku tahu dia masih sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskannya untuk kembali padamu. Karena aku sudah berjanji untuk melindunginya dan tidak akan membiarkan dia terluka oleh siapa pun"_

Sekarang setelah seperti ini ia tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan. Apa sekarang ia masih ingin membenci Kyungsoo karena telah mencampakannya 2 tahun yang lalu. Sedangkan yeoja itu pun menanggung beban yang sama dengannya. Atau mungkin Kyungsoo menanggung lebih besar. Buktinya Yeoja itu adalah pesakitan, sedangkan ia, ia bisa merasakan hidup bahagia selama ini.

Tapi jika boleh jujur, dari dulu Chanyeol tidak pernah bisa benar-benar membenci yeoja egois yang sekarang lemah tak berdaya di hadapannya itu.

Bahkan walaupun Kai tidak bercerita apapun tentang keadaan Kyungsoo selama di Paris. Tapi Chanyeol yakin sekali, Kyungsoo tidak pernah bahagia disana.

Namja itu perlahan-lahan melepaskan genggamannya. Mungkin benar kata Kai, lebih baik Kyungsoo tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengannya. Demi kebaikan yeoja itu. Tapi masih bolehkah Chanyeol untuk melihatnya?

.

.

.

.

.

Kai terkejut saat matanya mendapati Baekhyun berada di hadapannya.

"Baekhyun, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Baekhyun tersenyum -paksa- kepada Kai. Hatinya sedang tidak karuan setelah mendengar semua obrolan Kai dan Chanyeol tadi. Ia ingin bertanya tapi-

"Aku tadi mencari ke ruanganmu, dan kata asistenmu kau sedang kemari. O ya Kai, kudengar istrimu sakit dan dirawat di sini?"

Baekhyun cukup pintar berbasa-basi.

Kai terkesiap seketika.

"E- Oh itu benar, dia sedang dirawat disini. Makanya aku kemari."

"Kalau boleh aku tahu dia sakit apa? Bolehkah aku sekalian menjenguknya?"

"Tidak!" jawab Kai cepat yang langsung mendapat tatapan kaget dari yeoja itu.

"Em- Maksudku, dia hanya sedikit stress saja. Dan aku minta maaf sekali Baek, dia baru saja istirahat. Mungkin kau bisa menjenguknya lain kali. Maaf, aku sungguh minta maaf."

Baekhyun tersenyum miring. Dengan jelas tadi ia mendengar jika Chanyeol ijin menemui istri Kai. Baekhyun yakin 100% Kai berniat merahasiakan ini darinya. Baiklah.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Keadaan menjadi canggung.

"Emm, Kai mau kah kau makan siang bersama? Aku tadi bersama Chanyeol, tetapi aku tidak tahu dimana dia sekarang."

Kai termenung sesaat, namun ia berusaha bersikap tenang kembali.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf Baek. Baru saja aku mendapat telepon kalau kami ada operasi" Terang Kai. Kali ini namja itu memasang wajah menyesal yang sangat dalam.

Baekhyun akhirnya membuang nafas pura-pura sebal. "Huh, Kenapa hari ini semua orang sibuk sendiri-sendiri"

Namun tak lama yeoja itu segera memasang senyum ketika mendapati wajah Kai yang semakin merasa tidak enak hati.

"Aku hanya bercanda Kai. _Gwenchana_. _ja_~ kalau begitu aku bisa makan sendiri kok."

Kai tiba-tiba merasa menjadi jahat. Seharusnya tadi ia menyuruh Chanyeol segera pergi, bukan malah menemui istrinya. Ditambah, untuk apa dia menutupi keberadaan Chanyeol disini. Kalau Baekhyun tahu bukankah semua malah akan cepat berakhir? Tidak, tidak. Ini tak akan berakhir semudah itu. Kai sudah berjanji tidak akan membiarkan Chanyeol menyakiti miliknya lagi. Biarlah semua berjalan sesuai rencananya.

"Kalau begitu, mari turun bersama Baekhyun. Aku ke lantai 8. _Kajja_!"

Kai berjalan lebih dulu. Dan Baekhyun mengikutinya dari belakang. Sesekali tanpa terlihat oleh Kai, yeoja itu menolehkan kepalanya kearah koridor sepi ruangan tempat dimana ia melihat Chanyeol memasuki kamar yang sebelumnya sudah berada istri Kai di dalam.

Kai dan Baekhyun hanya diam selama di lift. Yeoja itu terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya sedang mengetik pesan.

Ya... Pesan untuk sahabatnya. Hanya Sehun mungkin satu-satunya orang yang rela menemani disaat Baekhyun kesepian.

Pintu lift berhenti di lantai 8. Kai keluar dan pamit kepada Baekhyun. Namja itu masih saja mengucapkan kata maaf karena telah mengecewakan teman cantiknya itu.

Baekhyun balas dengan kekehan. Walau nyatanya hatinya sangat ingin menangis.

"Hati-hati Baek, sampai jumpa!"

Pintu lift itu tertutup dan kembali berjalan membawa Baekhyun kelantai satu.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun hampir menghabiskan segelas yougurt stroberi kesukaannya. Demi Tuhan dia sudah menunggu selama 15 menit tetapi si albino itu belum juga datang. Dan yang membuat Baekhyun semakin kesal adalah kenapa Namja itu tidak membalas pesannya jika tidak mau.

"Hhuhhh, dasar albino jelek, berani sekali kau mengacuhkanku?!"

Baekhyun sedang mengumpati ponselnya, lebih tepatnya mengumpati Oh Sehun yang tak jua kunjung datang. Sebelum sebuah suara mengganngu pendengarannya. Yeoja itu menoleh dan mendapati Sehun yang terlihat ngos-ngosan berlari kearahnya. Sehun pasti terburu-buru menemuinya. Tanpa terlihat, Baekhyun tersenyum senang.

"Baekhyun!" Teriak Sehun begitu kepalanya menemukan tempat duduk Baekhyun.

Sehun terengah-engah sambil menstabilkan nafasnya ketika dia sudah berada di hadapan sahabat wanitanya.

"Maaf Baek, aku baru saja menyelesaikan operasi. Aku tidak sempat membalas pesanmu karena aku langsung berlari kemari setelah membacanya,"

Terang Sehun berusaha menceritakan semuanya kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun semakin tersenyum penuh arti. Memang hanya Sehun yang paling perhatian padanya.

Sedetik kemudian yeoja itu merubah air muka menjadi pura-pura kesal. Dengan angkuh yeoja itu melengos dan menyilangkan tangan di dada.

"Ayolah Baekhyun, jangan marah _ne_... _jebal_. Oh tenggorokanku kering sekali"

Sehun yang awalnya memasang wajah memelas kini dengan tidak sopan meraih gelas minum Baekhyun dan meminum isinya sambai tandas. Dia tidak berbohong! Sungguh kerongkonganannya memang benar-benar kering setelah berlari barusan.

Namja itu segera memelototkan matanya begitu lidahnya mengenali minuman apa yang baru saja menyapa tenggorokannya.

Setelah meletakkan gelas itu kembali ke atas meja, Sehun kemudian mulai mengoceh.

"Baekhyun! Sudah kubilang kan, jangan meminum yougurt sebelum makan nasi!"

Ucap Sehun dengan jiwa ke dokter-dokterannya. Baekhyun jengah, yeoja itu memutar bola matanya malas. Niatnya yang ingin marah kini pupus melihat gelagat Sehun yang sebentar lagi terlihat akan menceramahinya.

"Kenapa kau susah sekali dinasehati?"

Sehun masih saja memasang wajah serius dengan gurat kekesalan.

"Sudahlah Hun, Aku sudah sembuh. Jangan berlebihan!"

"Tapi tetap saja, mencegah lebih baik daripada mengobati!"

Baekhyun sangat malas sekali meladeni namja itu. Sehun bahkan lebih cocok menjadi ayahnya.

"Diamlah, dan cepat pesan makanan. Kau tidak tahu berapa lama aku menunggu disini!"

"Hei, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kau memang tidak pernah mau mendengarkanku eoh!" balas Sehun kesal. Dengan kasar ia hempaskan tubuhnya pada kursi di hadapan Baekhyun.

Tak lama berselang perdebatan kecil itu diganggu oleh seseorang yang berjalan menghampiri ke dua orang tersebut.

"Baekhyun. Apa kau sudah menunggu lama? Maaf aku tadi ada urusan sedikit."

Baik Sehun maupun Baekhyun pun menoleh ke sumber suara. Baekhyun lebih tepatnya, wajahnya berubah dingin begitu melihat wajah suaminya.

Dengan kesal ia berdiri dari kursinya.

"Kalau begitu aku mau makan roti saja. Sehun kau makan sendiri!" Ujar Baekhyun yang ditunjukkan pada sahabatnya. Sedangkan pada Chanyeol? Yeoja itu melengos begitu saja tanpa membalas ataupun menatap suami tingginya itu. Rasa kesal masih bersarang di hatinya.

Setelah kepergian Baekhyun suasana menjadi tegang. Sehun yang baru saja duduk pun kini terlihat menatap tidak suka akan kehadiran Park Chanyeol disana. Mungkin kalau namja itu tidak datang, dia masih bisa berduaan dengan Baekhyun sekarang. Pikir Sehun.

"_Wae?_ Apa kita pernah punya masalah? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Tantang Chanyeol kepada Sehun. Jujur saja dia juga tidak suka dengan sahabat istrinya itu.

Sehun beranjak dari duduknya. "_Aniya,_ Aku sudah tidak lapar. Silahkan duduk dan pesan makananmu" Namja berkulit putih itu pun berkata dengan ketus, lalu pergi dari sana.

Sehun menuju pantry dan meminta segelas kopi pada pelayan. Setelah membayar, namja itu kemudian pergi dari Cafetaria. Masih sempat-sempatnya menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menatapnya sambil geleng-geleng. Sehun berdecih kecil. Kemudian sudah hilang dibalik tembok pembatas Cafe dan lobby Rumah Sakit.

Chanyeol pun akhirnya memilih duduk disana. Entahlah tiba-tiba napsu makan nya juga hilang. Dia bahkan tidak bisa menebak dengan sikap istrinya barusan. Baiklah, lebih baik nanti ia tanyakan. Sekarang kepalanya sedang pusing.

Selebihnya ia memilih memainkan game di ponselnya lagi. Hitung-hitung mengalihkan bosan, karena ia harus menunggu sampai Baekhyun pulang nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju kantornya dengan bibir mengerucut. Sebenarnya tadi ia sudah sangat kelaparan, tetapi begitu melihat wajah Chanyeol napsu makannya mendadak hilang.

"Dasar Dobi.! Aku tidak akan memafkanmu kalau kau berbohong padaku nanti!"

Niatnya sepulang kerjanya nanti ia ingin memberondong suaminya dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang sudah ia siapkan. Sekarang ia hanya bisa menahan amarahnya. Ingat, ia masih di Rumah Sakit. Baekhyun tidak mau emosinya meledak dan mengganngu orang-orang di sekitarnya. Lebih tepatnya ia juga masih punya malu.

Mata sipit itu terbeliak ketika mendapati Luhan sedang duduk di depan ruangannya sedang memainkan ponsel.

"Luhan! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Seru Baekhyun yang berhasil membuat Luhan menoleh kearahnya.

"Oh, Baekhyun! Akhirnya kau datang" Luhan segera beranjak dari duduknya sambil menenteng tasnya.

"Kau mencariku? Ada masalah apa?"

.

.

.

Luhan sudah duduk manis di dalam ruangan Baekhyun. Untung hari ini Baekhyun hanya menangani pasien dalam, sehingga ia tidak perlu repot-repot menyuruh Luhan menunggu diluar.

Tapi tetap saja, Dokter cantik itu masih punya banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan. Sebut data-data pasien yang harus di survei.

"Sekarang ceritakan apa masalahmu kemari!"

Baekhyun menatap Luhan penuh selidik.

"Baekhyun, kurasa ada yang tidak beres dengan kandunganku" Jelas Luhan singkat, berhasil membuat Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya.

"_Wae?_ Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Baekhyun tidak sabaran. Jujur ia memang sedikit cemas pada sahabatnya satu itu. Luhan itu seperti dirinya ceroboh dan sembrono.

"Perutku akhir-akhir ini sering kram, bahkan sampai sakit sekali"

"_Jinjja.? _Lu kau harus cepat memeriksakan keadaanmu. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada bayimu"

"Aku akan pergi nanti..." Luhan menggantung kalimatnya yeoja itu menggigit bibir bawahnya kecil.

Baekhyun mendengus. Dia tahu betul maksud Luhan.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu nanti. Tapi jam kerjaku usai jam 3. Apa kau mau menunggu?" Jawab Baekhyun, sedangkan Luhan menganggukan kepalanya cepat.

.

.

.

Suasana ruangan Baekhyun kembali sepi. Baekhyun menyuruh Luhan untuk istirahat di sofa dekat ranjang prakteknya. Tadi Baekhyun juga sempat memberondong Luhan dengan bebarapa pertanyaan. Apa Luhan sedang ada masalah.

Awalnya Luhan berkilah, tetapi bukan Baekhyun namanya jika tidak bisa memojokkan Luhan supaya sahabatnya itu jujur.

Luhan bercerita bahwa baru kemarin-kemarin dia mulai magang di kantor kejaksaan. Luhan juga bilang mungkin juga ia terlalu capek. Padahal baru seminggu namun Luhan sudah banyak mengeluh. Baekhyun hanya geleng-geleng. Bahkan sudah seratus kali yeoja itu menasehati sahabatnya untuk tidak melamar kerja sekarang. Setidaknya sampai Luhan melahirkan. Tetapi dasar Luhan yeoja keras kepala. Katanya jika tidak bekerja ia hanya akan menjadi ibu-ibu pemalas yang kerjaannya hanya tidur di rumah. Luhan tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kalau tubuh sexy nya menjadi gemuk! Oh No Way!

Terakhir Luhan menceritakan tentang Kris. Luhan bilang yeoja itu mulai menaruh curiga lagi kepada suaminya. Namun karena sebelumnya Luhan lah yang sudah merekomkan pekerjaan untuk Kris. Alhasil, Luhan hanya bungkam. Karena ia pun juga tidak punya bukti apa-apa untuk menyalahkan suaminya. Salahkan Luhan yang terlalu pencemburu. Dan salahkan wajah Kris yang terlalu tampan. Karena tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau banyak wanita yang mengejar-ngejar si tiang bule itu. Jika Kris tidak kuat iman, bisa jadi Luhan benar-benar menyandang status janda sekarang.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun hanya geleng-geleng. Baekhyun sungguh tidak habis pikir dengan sifat pencemburu Luhan yang sudah akut. Dan itu tidak jauh beda dengan Chanyeol. Apakah karena mereka sahabat? Baekhyun mulai mengada-ada.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyu teringat yeoja bernama Kyungsoo tadi. Bukankah Kyungsoo juga sahabat Suaminya dan Luhan? Tapi bukankah tadi Kai bilang kalau Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo pernah berpacaran?.

"Lu" Pannggil Baekhyun lirih kepada Luhan yang sedang asyik dengan ponselnya. Karena merasa di panggil pun Luhan mematikan sebentar ponselnya dan beralih menatap Baekhyun.

"Kenapa? Kau mau sesuatu?"

Luhan kira sahabatnya itu akan menyuruhnya membelikan sesuatu atau apalah. Karena ia sudah di ijinkan mengganggu jam kerjanya.

"_Eobseoyo._ Aku ingin bertanya padamu?"

"Tanyakan saja kalau begitu"

"Apa kau sudah mengetahui dimana sahabat SMA yang kau cari dulu?"

"Sahabat, _Nugu?_" Luhan memperlihatkan ekspresi berfikir. Kira-kira siapa sahabat yang dimaksud oleh Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo"

Jawab Baekhyun.

Seketika Luhan langsung kaget. Untuk apa Baekhyun tiba-tiba menanyakan Kyungsoo.

"_Waeyo?_ Ada sesuatu?" Tanya Luhan was-was.

Baekhyun segera menggeleng kasar sambil tersenyum di buat-buat.

"Tidak, aku hanya bertanya. Bukankah kau dulu mencarinya?"

Iya dulu. Tapi sekarang...? Jujur saja Setelah mendengar pengakuan mengejutkan dari Chanyeol tempo hari. Luhan benar-benar berharap jika lebih baik ia tidak bertemu lagi dengan sahabatnya itu. Apa lagi kalau sampai Kyungsoo bertemu Chanyeol. Bukannya Luhan membenci yeoja itu. Demi apapun Luhan masih menyayangi Kyungsoo karena yeoja itu sahabat wanita pertamanya saat menginjak tanah Korea. Tapi Luhan pikir dengan tidak adanya Kyungsoo sekarang. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bisa hidup bahagia. Biarlah, biar seperti ini saja. Kalau Luhan boleh meminta.

"Dia ada di Seoul dan Yeoja itu sudah menikah!"

Perkataan Baekhyun berhasil membuat Luhan menganga tidak percaya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa.

"B-bagaimana kau bisa tahu Baek?"

Walaupun ia sangat shock tapi setidak nya mendengar Kyungsoo sudah berumah tangga ia bisa sedikit bernafas lega. Namun hanya sedikit karena ia pun juga tidak yakin.

"Dia Istri dari Kim Jong In. Temanku sekaligus Dokter di sini!"

APA?

"Kim- Kim siapa?"

Luhan seperti familiar dengan nama itu, tapi ia sedikit lupa dengan orangnya.

"Kim Jong In, bukankah kalian satu sekolah dengannya waktu SMA dulu. Kalau tidak salah dia hoobae kalian!"

Luhan ingat sekarang. Jong In atau Kai. Dia adalah adik kelasnya yang pernah dikabarkan dekat dengan Kyungsoo. YAAA TUHANNN! Apa lagi ini?

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang duduk di atas kasur kamarnya, sambil bersender di kepala tangan mungilnya sedang memegang buku tebal. Ya, Byun Baekhyun sedang membaca buku. Namun sayang pikirannya sedang tidak fokus pada bahan bacaannya. Karena sedari tadi yeoja itu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Baekhyun memang berhasil memaksa Luhan untuk bercerita tentang apa hubungan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Namun sahabatnya bermata rusa itu tidak mau menceritakan lebih detail. Lebih tepatnya karena Luhan pun juga tidak tahu persis apa yang sudah terjadi antara Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Karena saat itu Luhan sudah kembali ke Beijing. Luhan hanya memberi tahu kalau Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sempat berpacaran. Demi Tuhan, kalau itu sih Baekhyun juga tahu.

Seperti kata Luhan tadi. Mungkin lebih baik jika Baekhyun bertanya sendiri kepada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hampir saja memekik kaget ketika sebuah tangan memeluknya dari samping secara tiba-tiba. Tapi ia segera tahu siapa pemilik tangan panjang itu.

"Apa kau belum mengantuk Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol manja sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Sedetik kemudian Baekhyun segera mendorong tubuh jangkung itu. Untung Chanyeol sigap, kalau tidak. Namja itu pasti sudah jatuh terjerembab ke lantai.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tajam. "YA! Apa yang kau lakukan? Bagaimana jika aku jatuh dan gagar otak?" Protesnya terdengar berlebihan.

Biasanya Baekhyun akan terkikik kalau melihat Chanyeol merajuk seperti itu. Tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Yeoja itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kau belum mandi. Jangan memelukku sembarangan!" Galak Baekhyun akhirnya menanggapi suaminya.

Chanyeol mendengus keras. "Huhh, galak sekali" Bukannya beranjak dan pergi mandi seperti yang di suruh Baekhyun. Tetapi Chanyeol malah merebahkan tubuh kotornya di sisi ranjang samping Baekhyun. Baiklah biar saja, ia tidak peduli pada Baekhyun yang akan menggalakinya lagi. Chanyeol sangat mengantuk.

"YA! Park Chanyeol, ku bilang mandi sana!" teriak Baekhyun. Yeoja itu mau mendorong tubuh Chanyeol lagi, namun kali ini lengan rampingnya segera ditarik oleh tangan lebar Chanyeol. Hingga kini tubuh Baekhyun terpenjara di bawah Chanyeol. Si namja menyeringai mendapati Baekhyun meronta berusaha melepaskan diri. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tidak suka.

"YA! Lepaskan!"

"Bagaimana kalau kita mandi bersama eum?" Bisik Chanyeol sensual. Terlihat sekali ia menggoda Baekhyun.

"Jangan harap! Aku sudah mandi" Balas Baekhyun ketus. Chanyeol terkekeh, dia suka sekali melihat wajah marah Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak mau mandi"

Putus Chanyeol lalu melepaskan rengkuhan di lengan Baekhyun kemudian malah pura-pura tidur sambil memeluk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak meronta lagi ia rasa juga percuma jika sudah seperti ini. Chanyeol akan memejamkan matanya kalau saja Baekhyun tidak bertanya padanya.

"Chanyeollie..." Panggil Baekhyun tepat di depan wajah suaminya. Bahkan Chanyeol bisa merasakan hembusan hangat nafas Baekhyun, karena saat ini wajahnya berada sangat dekat dengan istrinya. Chanyeol tidur menyamping.

"Euummm... apa? Kau mau mengajakku- Awwwuughhh" Chanyeol melenguh sakit karena merasa perutnya di cubit.

Namja itu mengaduh sambil membuka matanya lagi.

"Aku ingin bertanya serius padamu. Jangan membicarakan lainnya" Sungut Baekhyun, tahu kemana arah perkataan Chanyeol.

"_Ara-ara_ katakanlah" putus Chanyeol mengalah.

Baekhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam. Seperti menyiapkan ancang-ancang.

"Apa sebenarnya hubungan u dengan Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun bertanya to the point. Oh Ya Ampunn, ia sudah tidak mau membuang terlalu banyak waktu hanya untuk berbasa-basi.

Kentara sekali wajah gugup Baekhyun. Baekhyun takut Chanyeol akan menceritakan sesuatu yang nantinya akan membuat hatinya sakit. Dengan gusar yeoja itu menggigiti bibirnya kecil.

Chanyeol sempat kaget mendengar Baekhyun bertanya. Sejurus kemudian ia menghadiahi tatapan tajam pada Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo? Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran. Ia ingin tahu lebih jelas darimana Baekhyun mengetahui Kyungsoo. Ataukah Luhan?

"K- Kai. Dia istri Kai kan?"

Oh, Damn Shit. Chanyeol salah tangkap. Ternyata si Jong In bajingan itu. Batin Chanyeol. Brengsek, apa namja itu menceritakan semuanya kepada Baekhyun. Chanyeol mulai terlihat emosi.

"Apa yang sudah bocah itu ceritakan padamu?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil memasang wajah tidak santai. Demi Tuhan, ia ingin menghajar namja bernama lengkap Kim Jong In itu sekarang.

"Kai tidak menceritakan apapun. Tapi aku mengetahuinya sendiri!"

YA Tuhan. Baekhyun semakin membuat Chanyeol bingung. Tahu sendiri? Bagaimana mungkin itu terjadi?

Dengan tidak sabaran Chanyeol bangun dari tidurnya, Baekhyun pun demikian. Namja itu masih duduk di atas kasur dan memandang Baekhyun serius.

"Demi Tuhan Baekhyun, apapun yang orang lain katakan tentangku jangan pernah mempercayai mereka. Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa"

Chanyeol takut, takut menyakiti Baekhyun kalau sampai mendengar semuanya dari orang lain. Tapi... Dia, Dia sendiri tidak bisa menceritakan apapun pada Baekhyun.

Tanpa Chanyeol duga. Baekhyun mengangguk dengan senyum kecil menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Chanyeol kira kalau Baekhyun akan marah-marah atau bahkan memukulinya atau apalah, pasti hanya hal-hala buruk yang kemungkinan terjadi.

"Maka dari itu. Kau sendirilah yang harus bercerita padaku!" Ujar Baekhyun lirih. Tapi berhasil membuat persendian Chanyeol melemah. Dia, belum siap menceritakan ini pada siapapun.

Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh mungil istrinya. Entah hanya perkiraan Chanyeol atau memang benar. Tubuh itu sedikit kurusan.

"Percayalah padaku. Aku lebih mencintaimu"

.

.

.

Mereka pun tertidur. Atau mungkin hanya posisi mereka yang menggambarkan seperti itu. Buktinya kedua dari orang tersebut tidak ada satupun yang berhasil menutup matanya. Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun, masih sama-sama terjaga. Pasangan suami istri itu tidur saling memunggungi.

Baekhyun meremas dadanya pelan. Walau Chanyeol baru saja bilang bahwa namja itu lebih mencintainya, tetapi itu tidak menguatkan apapun untuk Baekhyun. Bisa jadi Chanyeol juga masih mencintai mantan kekasihnya. Demi apapun Baekhyun tahu sekali, yeoja itu adalah cinta pertama Chanyeol. Dan cinta pertama itu bukanlah hal yang mudah dilupakan apalagi di hapus.

Baekhyun sedih, karena Chanyeol pun masih tetap mengelak untuk jujur padanya. Mereka bahkan sudah menikah selama dua tahun. Dan selama ini pun Chanyeol masih saja menyimpan rahasianya sendiri. Tidak bisa dipungkiri Baekhyun sakit menerima kenyataan ini. Apa ia sebagai istri ia masih belum bisa di percayai? Baekhyun mencoba memaklumi, walau rasa penasaran tetap tidak bisa lenyap. Jujur Baekhyun kecewa, tapi... ia tidak mau Chanyeol meninggalkannya karena tahu Baekhyun terlalu menuntut.

Baekhyun hanya minta satu hal. Semoga pernikahan yang ia lakukan karena perjodohan ini benar-benar membawanya sampai akhir usia. Karena hanya Chanyeol yang Baekhyun cintai.

Chanyeol juga kehilangan rasa kantuknya. Sepertinya insomnia sedang melanda. Ia ingin beranjak dari sana dan mencari apapun yang bisa membuat ia kembali mengantuk agar kepalanya tidak berputar-putar seperti ini. Tapi ia takut, ia terlalu takut untuk bergerak. Chanyeol takut jika Baekhyun mengetahui dia belum tidur dan akan memaksanya menceritakan masa lalunya kembali. Chanyeol memang pengecut. Seharusnya ia tidak harus menyimpan rahasia apapun kepada istrinya itu. Namun nyatanya ia takut kenyataan tidak sama dengan apa yang ia katakan.

Chanyeol takut mengecewakan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai mendekati ranjang Kyungsoo. Istrinya sedang terlelap tidur . Sebenarnya ia tak ingin mengusik ketenangan Kyungsoo. Tapi ada dorongan yang menggelitik hatinya. Sungguh ia sudah tak bisa menahan semua ini. Kai merasa jahat. Kareba telah ikut andil membohongi yeoja yang di cintainya.

Kai meraih tangan Kyungsoo untuk dia genggam.

"Kyungsoo-ya, kumohon jangan membenciku! Maaf, maafkan aku"

...

_Seorang Dokter berumur dan Dokter muda sedang memasuki ER room dengan terburu-buru._

_Suasana di dalam ruang pasien terlihat sangat gempar. Para suster segera menghampiri dokter itu dan menceritakan kronologisnya. _

_"Cepat pindahkan ke Ruang Operasi sekarang!" _

_Setelah mendapat aba-aba lantas semua suster segera mendorong brankar pasien ke ruangan operasi._

_Dokter itupun mengikuti di belakangnya. Pria yang lebih tua menepuk pelan bahu namja muda di sebelahnya. _

_"Ini adalah kesempatan pertamamu Jongin" ujar Dokter yang lebih tua itu kepada anaknya. Ya, mereka adalah anak dan Ayah. Dokter satu tim yang akan melakukan operasi kepada yeoja mengandung yang hampir bunuh diri._

_Yang bernama Jongin pun masih tampak ragu. Pasalnya ia belum yakin dengan kemampuannya. Ditambah yang menjadi pasien adalah Kyungsoo. Seseorang yang sangat dia cintai._

_"Percayalah padaku. Kyungsoo akan selamat di tanganmu" _

_Seusai menyalurkan keyakinan pada putranya Dokter yang lebih tua segera berlari ke ruang operasi. Atau Yeoja itu akan mati karena kehabisan darah. Jika tidak segera di tangani._

_Jongin memantapkan hatinya. Ia pasti bisa. _

_"Aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu dan bayimu, Kyungsoo" _

_Kemudian ikut berlari mengejar ayahnya._

_30 menit operasi berlangsung. Kegugupan Jongin pun sudah hilang. Kini namja itu bisa tersenyum senang. Dia berhasil, berhasil menyelamatkan bayi Kyungsoo tanpa membahayakan ibunya sedikit pun._

_Kai menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo seolah ikut menyalurkan selamat atas kelahiran putranya. Operasi persalinan secara sesar di umur kehamilan yang baru menginjak 7bulan. Karena percobaan bunuh diri ibu muda tersebut. Kai tersenyum lega, ia harap Kyungsoo segera sadar dan melihat anaknya. _

_Namja itu berjalan menuju seorang suster yang sedang membersihkan si bayi. Kai ingin menghampiri tetapi langkahnya dihentikan oleh sang Ayah._

_"Berikan bayi itu kepada Suster Shella!" _

_Ucap Ayah Kai kepada suster yang sedang membersihkan si bayi. Tentu saja si suster itu segera mengangguk lalu meninggalkan ruangan operasi sambil membawa si mungil yang belum sempat di pakaiakan baju._

_Kai beralih menatap tajam ayahnya._

_"Apa-apaan ini? Mau dibawa kemana bayi itu?" Tanya Kai dengan raut wajah mengeras dan mulai panik._

_Ayahnya menghela napas._

_"Ini adalah permintaan Presdir Do. Bayi itu tidak boleh tumbuh bersama ibunya"_

_Kai semakin membelalak kan matanya. "Apa maksud Appa? Bagaimana kalian bisa melakukan ini? Bagaimana nanti jika Kyungsoo sadar?"_

_"Kau hanya perlu menutup mulut, maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja"_

_"Ini namanya penipuan Appa! Dan kita bisa dipenjara karena melanggar aturan Ke Dokteran. Tidak, aku tidak akan melakukannya" _

_Kai hendak pergi dari sana untuk mengejar suster yang membawa bayi Kyungsoo._

_"Ini sudah terjadi. Dan semuanya ada di tanganmu. Jika kau bicara yang sesungguhnya maka kau akan kehilangan semuanya. Termasuk gadis yang kau cintai"_

_Ucapan Ayahnya berhasil membuat Kai emosi. Ia mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat._

_Ia memang ingin memiliki Kyungsoo, jadi... apa dia harus berbohong dan menyakiti Kyungsoo?_

_Kai benar-benar keluar dari sana dengan pikiran berkecamuk._

...

"Kyungsoo ya, maafkan aku karena sudah berbohong padamu"

Kai tetap berbicara pada yeoja yang tertidur lelap. Biarlah, Kai hanya merasa bahwa kebohongannya selama ini sangat mengusik hatinya.

"Appa mu menyerahkan bayi itu kepada seseorang. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Karena...karena aku tidak mau kehilanganmu"

Kai memijit pelipisnya pelan. Sudah terlanjur, semua sudah terlanjur. dan dia hanya bisa menjalani semua ini. Dengan dihantui perasaan bersalah entah sampai kapan.

Kai membenarkan selimut agar menutupi tubuh istrinya. Dengan gontai ia beranjak dari sana. Diperhatikan wajah lelah Kyungsoo. Dia kira Kyungsoo benar-benar menanggung beban yang sangat berat selama ini. Dan ia juga tidak menyangka bahwa penyakit _Bipolar _itu akan kambuh lagi. Karena enam bulan yang lalu yeoja itu sudah di nyatakan sembuh.

Setelah pintu tertutup rapat dan Kai sudah tidak ada disana Kyungsoo membuka matanya lebar.

Dia mendengar semua yang Kai katakan. Semuanya, tanpa terlewat sedikitpun.

.

.

.

.

.

Pesta. Luhan sedang menghadiri pesta malam Natal di Rumah sakit tempat Baekhyun bekerja. Sebenarnya dia sudah menolak ini kemarin ketika Baekhyun mengundangnya datang. Luhan bukanlah salah satu pekerja ataupun istri staff disini. Jadi tidak ada alasan ia datang kemari.

Luhan terus saja menggerutu karena tak kunjung menemukan Baekhyun. Demi Tuhan, ia minder sekali berada disini. Luhan memang terlihat cantik dan mengagumkan dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan. Gaun pesta berupa Dress selutut berwarna Ungu berlapis mantel sutera lembut sangat cocok dengan tubuhnya yang langsing. Ditambah sebuah stocking hitam yang membalut kaki jenjangnya. Aigoo~ Luhan lebih terlihat seperti model. Tak ayal banyak para Intern di Rumah sakit merasa tertarik dan mendekati Luhan. Karena kebanyakan dari mereka adalah ABG ABG kesepian.

Saat berjalan Luhan selalu dikerumuni para calon Dokter muda itu. Bahkan tak luput dari mereka yang berusaha mengajak Luhan berkenalan. Oke Luhan mulai risih. Yeoja itu berfikir untuk mencari alasan yang bisa membuatnya hilang dari kerumunan para Intern yang sibuk mencuri-curi perhatian padanya. Tak berapa lama mata rusanya menangkap sosok tinggi yang sudah cukup familiar. Ide briliant mulai muncul.

Dengan tidak tahu malu Luhan memanggil Sehun dengan antusias. Dan berhasil membuat Sehun langsung menoleh kearahnya. Luhan bisa melihat wajah tidak suka Sehun saat mendapati dirinya. Tapi ia tidak peduli, itu bisa diurus nanti. Yang penting ia selamat. Terbukti dari desahan kecewa para lelaki yang mengerumuninya tadi. Luhan bersorak penuh kemenangan dalam hatinya.

Begitu sudah dekat dengan Sehun, Luhan langsung menarik namja itu agak menjauh.

"YA! YA! Jangan menarikku sembarangan. Sebenarnya apa maumu NYONA?!"

Sehun mengomel begitu mendapati dirinya diseret oleh yeoja tidak jelas ini. Dia juga sengaja menekankan kata Nyonya kepada Luhan karena ternyata ia baru tahu bahwa Luhan sudah menikah dan sebutan 'Nona' tidak pantas lagi disandang yeoja itu. _Well,_ Menurut Sehun saja.

Luhan menendengus sebentar mendengar Sehun mengomelinya. Dan apa itu tadi 'NYONYA?' _heol, _Luhan memang tahu dirinya sudah menikah tetapi tidak perlu memanggilnya dengan penekanan begitu juga kali.

Luhan sudah menduga namja di hadapannya itu pasti orang yang sangat menyebalkan.

"_Ara-ara Jeosonghamnida_ SONSAENGNIM!" Balas Luhan sengaja menekan kata Dokter untuk Sehun. Tapi dugaannya salah, ia kira Sehun akan kesal seperti dirinya tadi, Namun nyatanya namja itu malah bertingkah sok, lihat... lihat... dengan gaya sok keren Sehun membenarkan jas dengan wajah angkuhnya. Oh Tuhan, baru Luhan lihat ada orang seperti itu. Menyebalkan.

Sepertinya Luhan juga bodoh. Sehun kan memang Dokter, lalu untuk apa namja itu harus marah dipanggil Dokter. Bodoh! Tentu saja hal itu malah membanggakan martabatnya kan? Oh Yeah. Luhan memang Bodoh!

"Aku hanya mau minta maaf soal kemarin. Maaf karena aku, Baekhyun akhirnya mengetahui keberadaanmu. Maafkan aku Oh sonsaengnim." Luhan menunduk dalam. Ia sungguh-sungguh untuk yang satu ini. Luhan masih ingat wajah marah Sehun tempo hari saat ia dengan usil menelpon Baekhyun.

Sehun yang awalnya berwajah dingin kini mulai salah tingkah. 'Apa-apaan ini, untuk apa yeoja itu menunduk seperti ini. Demi Tuhan Sehun merasa tidak enak, Banyak orang disini'

"YA! Nona apa yang kau lakukan, cepat angkat kepalamu!" Ucap Sehun dengan suara tertahan. Kepalanya sibuk menoleh kekiri dan kanan memastikan tidak ada yang melihatnya.

"Aku memang marah kemarin. Tapi itu sudah berlalu. Lupakan saja," Imbuh Sehun segera. Awalnya ia memang sangat ingin mengamuk pada yeoja itu. Tetapi setelah bertemu Baekhyun. Itu sudah tidak masalah, toh semuanya baik-baik saja.

Mendengar itu Luhan segera mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum cerah.

"_Gomawoyo_ Oh Sonsaeng!

Sehun mengangguk menanggapi Luhan.

"Aku janji tidak akan menceritakan pada Baekhyun kalau kau juga ternyata menyu- hhhhhppppttttt..."

Sehun segera membekap bibir cerewet itu. Matanya mendapati Baekhyun berjalan kearah mereka sendirian. Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Luhan yang sibuk meronta karena dibekap tiba-tiba.

"Bisa kuminta padamu Nyonya Luhan. Berhenti berbicara sekarang!" Ancam Sehun dengan wajah yang menyeramkan, mau tak mau Luhan segera mengangguk. Sungguh ia sudah tidak bisa napas.

"Aigoo~ Oh Sonsaeng! Aku sedang hamil _pabo!"_ Umpat Luhan begitu Sehun melepaskan dirinya. Yeoja itu sedikit limbung. Napasnya ngos-ngosan. Sehun hanya menatapnya jengah.

"Sehun~ Luhan! Kalian sudah datang ya?" Sapa Baekhyun singkat, lalu mendekati kedua sahabatnya.

Demi Tuhan. Sehun sempat kehilangan napas begitu meihat Baekhyun dari jarak dekat. Baekhyun benar-benar terlihat seperti peri di hari Natal. Tubuh mungil itu dibalut Soft Dress berwarna putih yang sangat cocok dengan kulitnya. Bagi Sehun, Baekhyun lah yang paling bersinar malam ini.

"Maaf aku baru saja menemui Abeoji bersama Chanyeol," Imbuh Baekhyun.

APA? Chanyeol? Mendengar nama itu langsung mebuat kesadaran Sehun kembali seratus persen. UUgh mengganggu telinga saja.

"_Gwenchana _Baek, lagi pula kau kan manantu pemilik Rumah sakit ini" sahut Luhan (pura-pura) tersenyum. Dan Baekhyun tahu sekali Luhan hanya basa-basi.

Baekhyun terkekeh melihat ekspresi Luhan yang sangat transparan ketika berbohong padanya.

"Aigoo~ Lu jangan bercanda denganku! Dan, Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa wajahmu memerah?"

Sehun menatap Luhan takut-takut. 'Bisa saja yeoja itu mengadu pada Baekhyun' batin Sehun.

Namun pemikirannya salah.

"Aku...? Mungkin efek terlalu banyak minum. Cuaca sangat dingin Baekhyun" Dusta Luhan. Tetapi Baekhyun malah semakin menatapnya tajam.

"YA! Luhan, kau kan sedang hamil. Jangan minum banyak-banyak. Apa kau tidak tahu dampak buruk yang bisa terjadi?"

Omel Baekhyun menasehati lalu menoleh kearah Sehun.

"Dan Kau Oh Sehun, kau ini kan Dokter, seharusnya kau memberi tahu Luhan!"

Ternyata ini juga berimbas pada Sehun.

Sehun menatapnya tidak percaya. Kenapa ia juga disalahkan?

"_Wae? Wae_ kau menyalahkan aku. Aku tidak melihatnya. Lagi pula aku baru bertemu lima menit yang lalu" Jawab Sehun terlihat sedikit kesal.

"Sudahlah Baek. Sehun benar kami baru saja bertemu. Dan aku juga belum minum banyak. _Araseo_ nanti aku sudah tidak minum lagi" Terang Luhan berusaha meyakinkan Baekhyun. Padahal ia belum minum setengguk pun tadi. Tapi biarlah, Baekhyun ada benarnya, sebaiknya ia memang menghindari alkohol.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah. Kalian nikmati pestanya dulu. Aku mau pergi sebentar"

"Kau mau kemana lagi Baekhyun? Bukankah kau baru kemari?" Tanya Sehun terlihat ingin protes.

"Aku ingin mencari Chanyeol. Kau temani Luhan saja Ok! Luhan bye ;-)"

Baekhyun pergi lagi dari sana Chanyeol memang sudah menghilang dari tadi. Saat ia menemui ayahnya beberapa waktu lalu Chanyeol pamit karena ada sesuatu, Tapi belum kembali bahkan ketika Baekhyun sudah pergi dari pertemuan dengan mertuanya.

Sepeninggal Baekhyun. Luhan menyadari wajah cemberut Sehun. Jadi benar dugaan Luhan, kalau Sehun memang menyimpan rasa kepada sahabat perempuannya itu.

Takut membuat Sehun semakin kesal, akhirnya Luhan memilih pamit dan pergi dari sana. Sudahlah, setidaknya ia harus mencari sesuatu yang menggantikan rasa kesalnya juga.

Kesal kepada Kris. Sore tadi seharusnya Luhan melakukan penerbangan ke Beijing untuk merayakan malam Natal bersama Mama dan Papanya di tanah kelahirannya. Tapi salahkan suaminya yang paling menyebalkan itu. Kris bilang baru bisa pulang nanti malam. Malam kapan? Bahkan ini sudah pukul 9. Kris yang pergi melakukan pemotretan di luar kota beberapa hari lalu dan sampai hari ini belum pulang. Karena itulah Luhan menerima undangan Baekhyun kemari.

Luhan terus saja berjalan menunduk. Hatinya benar-benar kesal. Karena tidak melihat jalan dengan benar alhasil Luhan menabrak seseorang.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak hati-hati" Ucap Luhan penuh sesal kepada seorang namja yang baru saja ia tabrak.

Ngomong-ngomong orang yang ditabrak Luhan ialah...

"Luhan sunbaenim?" Kai menatap tak percaya yeoja cantik di hadapannya kini adalah kakak kelasnya dulu.

"_N-ne?"_ Luhan sedikit kebingungan. Mungkin ia lupa wajah Kai. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia mengingat sesuatu.

"O ooh Kim Jong In? Apakah aku benar?" Tanya Luhan penuh binar. Benarkah namja ini hoobaenya dulu. YAAA Ampuuun Jong In semakin tampan, batin Luhan.

Kai pun mengangguk dan tersenyum cerah.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengitari hall dimana diadakannya pesta malam ini. 'Kemana Chanyeol?' batinnya bingung. Tidak mungkin kan Chanyeol tersesat. UUgh, itu terdengar Imposibble sekali. Dilangkahkan lagi kaki Baekhyun menyusuri setiap sudut ruangan.

Hall luas itu memang khusus si buat di dalam Rumah Sakit. Fungsinya adalah untuk menyelenggarakan pesta-pesta besar seperti hari ini. Jinsil University Hospital terbangun karena kesepakatan antar dua pihak keluarga. Kakek Baekhyun dan Kakek Chanyeol yang merencanakan pembangunan. Hingga berakhirlah pada perjodohan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dulu.

Awalnya pemegang saham terbesar adalah Mr. Byun, yang tidak lain adalah Ayahnya. Tapi begitu Rumah sakit ini berdiri Ayah Baekhyun mengundurkan diri dari segala jenis tanggung jawabnya. Dan memilih membuka usaha baru di Jepang bersama Ibunya. Ayahnya menginvestasikan sebagian dari sahamnya kepada Ayah Chanyeol sebelum pergi ke Jepang, namun tetap saja Saham Mr. Park masih di bawah Kim Company. Dan posisi Chanyeol sebagai Direktur pun tidak ia dapatkan secara instan. Chanyeol merangkak naik sendiri dari bawah hingga sampai pada posisinya sekarang.

Jadi jujur, Baekhyun sangat bangga kepada suaminya.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berdiri berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol kemari karena yeoja itulah yang mengiriminya pesan. Syukurlah melihat keadaan Kyungsoo saat ini membuat Chanyeol sedikit lega.

Kyungsoo terus saja mengulum senyum sangat manis. Mungkin hatinya merasa senang karena Chanyeol mau menemuinya.

"Do Kyungsoo, Apa kau benar-benar sudah sembuh?" Tanya Chanyeol terlihat ambigu. Tetapi bagi Kyungsoo itu adalah sesuatu hal yang menghangatkan hatinya.

Kai sempat bercerita bahwa ketika dia tak sadarkan diri. Chanyeol datang dan menjenguknya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa sungguh," Balas Kyungsoo antusias.

Memang tidak seperti Kyungsoonya yang dulu. Mungkin juga ini karena penyakitnya. Yeoja ini bisa menjadi sangat mania jika sedang merasa bahagia.

Chanyeol lantas mengangguk mengerti. Ia sendiri yang merasa canggung, tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Chanyeol apa kau sudah memaafkanku untuk yang tempo hari?"

"Tempo hari?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Maafkan aku atas kejadian di Jepang waktu lalu."

Chanyeol tidak mau mengingat itu sebenarnya. Tapi apakah benar yeoja ini benar-benar menyesal. Baiklah jika seperti itu. Mungkin ini akhir yang baik.

"Aku sudah memafkanmu"

"_Jeongmalyo?!_" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

Chanyeol kembali mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, maukah kau kembali berteman denganku?" Kyungsoo mengacungkan kelingkingnya kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkejut, apa yang baru saja Kyungsoo katakan? berteman. Apa yeoja ini sadar. Chanyeol hanya takut kalau ini semua bukan kehendak Kyungsoo sendiri.

"Baiklah... berteman" Balas ya lalu menautkan kelingkingnya pada milik Kyungsoo yang mungil.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sangat lebar. Tanpa Chanyeol duga Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja mencium pipinya sangat lama.

Bagi Kyungsoo itu adalah bentuk dari persahabatan.

Sampai sebuah tangan mungil menarik pundak Kyungsoo dengan kasar dan...

_**Plakk**__**!**_

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat dengan mulus di pipinya. Yeoja itu sampai merasa nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol membulatkan matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat.

"Bae- Baekhyun!" Ucap Chanyeol lirih melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, jika istrinya menampar Kyungsoo. Dada Baekhyun naik turun tidak teratur, memperjelas aura kemarahan merasuki tubuh mungilnya.

Bagaimana Baekhyun tidak emosi jika melihat suaminya berciuman dengan yeoja lain. Oke, mungkin untuk yang satu ini murni salah paham. Tapi itu bukan salah Baekhyun. Dari belakang memang siapa orang yang tidak mengira bahwa Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol tadi seperti berciuman.

Baekhyun melayangkan tatapan menyalak kepada Kyungsoo. Bisa dibilang ini juga pelampiasan sakit hatinya tempo hari.

"Dasar wanita tidak tahu malu! Apa kau tidak sadar jika kau sudah menikah eoh! Bagaimana bisa kau mencium suami orang sembarangan HAH?!"

Kyungsoo hanya menunduk sambil memegangi pipinya.

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun untuk menenangkan yeoja itu. Tetapi Baekhyun menolak.

Baekhyun masih saja memaki Kyungsoo dengan suara lantang. Ia sudah tidak peduli menjadi tontonan tamu lain, bahkan beberapa orang mulai mendatangi mereka.

"Do Kyungsoo. Ku peringatkan padamu, Chanyeol itu milikku. Jangan harap kau bisa kembali padanya!"

Entah kekuatan dari mana hingga membuat Baekhyun berkata demikian.

"Dasar kau Jalang!"

"BAEKHYUN CUKUP! Kyungsoo tidak seperti itu!" Bentak Chanyeol berhasil menarik Baekhyun menghadapnya. Mata bulatnya menangkap wajah Baekhyun yang tengah dikuasai amarah. Dia tidak pernah melihat Baekhyun semarah ini. Chanyeol salah mengira jika Baekhyun salamanya akan menjadi yaoja yang diam-diam saja. Ia salah.

Baekhyun berdecih kecil. Lalu tersenyum kecut, ia yakin hari ini pasti akan terjadi. Yeoja itu tidak berkata apapun. Ia pergi setelah menjatuhkan air matanya tepat di hadapan Chanyeol. Yeoja itu menyentak kasar tangannya yang direngkuh kuat oleh suaminya.

Baekhyun pergi. Benar-benar pergi. Dia bahkan tidak menggubris ketika Sehun memanggilnya.

Kai baru saja datang, ia segera menghampiri istrinya. Menyadari keributan itu terjadi dan melibatkan Kyungsoo. Kai menarik Kyungsoo menjauh dan membawanya menuju mobil. Dia terlambat. Dan ini akan semakin membuatnya frustasi.

Sehun berniat menghampiri Chanyeol, dia melihat semuanya yang dilihat Baekhyun. Setidaknya satu bogem mentah pantas untuk Chanyeol rasakan saat ini. Namun Luhan segera menahan Sehun. Ia tahu Sehun pasti marah melihat Baekhyun terluka. Tapi bukankah tidak lah bagus membiarkan Sehun menghajar Chanyeol sekarang.

"Sehun... ini bukan urusanmu" gumam Luhan lirih. Ia benar-benar tidak mau menyinggung perasaan Sehun. Makanya ia berusaha berbicara selembut mungkin untuk menyadarkan Sehun. Dan berhasil, Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik pergi.

Chanyeol awalnya hanya mematung disana. Malam Natal yang ia janjikan kebahagiaan untuk Baekhyun. Tetapi malah berakhir seperti ini.

Luhan mendekati Chanyeol lalu menepuk bahunya untuk menyadarkan namja itu. "Apa rasa bersalahmu hanya sebatas penyesalan? Bagaimana kau bisa berdiam diri disini sedangkan Istrimu tak tahu kemana."

.

.

.

.

.

Kai membawa Kyungsoo memasuki kamarnya. Mereka sama-sama diam tak bersuara. Kyungsoo masih saja termenung setelah kejadian yang ia alami tadi. Apa nya yang salah? Baekhyun bilang bahwa Chanyeol itu milik yeoja itu? Tidak. Chanyeol selamanya adalah miliknya. Milik Do Kyungsoo.

"Kai" panggil Kyungsoo lirih kepada namja yang duduk di sampingnya. Kai menundukkan kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut, kini menoleh kearah istrinya.

"Hmmmmm" Jawabnya terdengar lemas sekali. Ini akan terasa sulit, dengan penyakit yang kembali menguasai diri Kyungsoo.

"Aku tahu kau menyukai Baekhyun," Ucap Kyungsoo entah sadar atau tidak.

"Apa yang kau katakan Kyung?" Tanya Kai kebingungan. Kenapa bicara yeoja itu semakin ngelantur.

"Aku melihat sendiri kau pergi membeli bunga setiap hari dan meletakkannya secara diam-diam di ruangan Baekhyun," Lanjut Kyungsoo, dan langsung membuat Kai terperangah. Bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa tahu rahasianya.

"Aku sering ke Rumah Sakit Kai. Dan aku melakukannya hanya untuk mengetahui yeoja bernama Byun Baekhyun itu. Aku ingin melihat sehebat apa yeoja yang Chanyeol nikahi. A- Aku, tidak mau kalah darinya" Kyungsoo sudah menjatuhkan air matanya. Bibirnya tak lagi bisa menahan untuk tidak bergetar.

Jadi selama ini Kai memang tidak ada harganya sama sekali di mata Kyungsoo?

"Kau bisa mendapatkannya Kai... Jika... kau ingin" Lanjut Kyungsoo semakin membuat air matanya mengalir deras.

Kai beranjak. Namja itu merengkuh bahu mungil Kyungsoo. Ia meyakinkan.

"Tidak... itu tidak benar, hanya Do Kyungsoo yang aku cintai," ujar Kai penuh penekanan. Ia memang mengagumi sosok Baekhyun. Tapi Ia masih berharap Kyungsoo mau membuka hati untuknya.

"Tapi aku mencintai Chanyeol, hikss..." Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya dan isakan itu berhasil lolos.

"Maafkan aku Kai. Aku... selamanya hanya mencintai Chanyeol... Maaf."

Kai segera membawa tubuh bergetar Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya. Jujur hatinya sangat sakit. Kai sudah mengetahui ini. Tapi ia tidak mau mendengarnya, karena hal itu sama seperti mengulitinya hidup-hidup.

"Ini bukan salahmu Kyungsoo-ya, Bukan salahmu"

Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Kai dan menyenderkan kepalanya pada dada kokoh itu.

"Kumohon, biarkan aku kembali kepada Chanyeol... Aku berjanji, Kau akan mendapatkan Baekhyun."

Dan menyisakan Kai yang merasa hatinya semakin ngilu. Perasaan bimbang menyergapnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Apakah Kai akan menyetujui keinginan Kyungsoo, jika itu bisa membuatnya bahagia?

Atau

Ia akan berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk membuat Kyungsoo sembuh dan balik mencintainya?

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**jengjengjengjeng... Yuhuuuuuu!**

**Aigoo~ anyone here? kkkkk~ Absurd, gaje and ngeselin ya? muaheheheh. Tenang pemirsa, FF ini perkiraan tinggal 2 chap lagi kok. Jadi jangan terlalu diambil hati neeeee?**

**Ini SERATUSPERSEN DEURAMA! jadi gak boleh heran-heran lagi sama isinya. Gak boleh marah. Gak boleh protes. **

**Cuma boleh baca aja dan review kalo berkenan. Dwaesseo? **

** Luhaaaaaaaen Hyungggg Come Back pleaseeeeeeeeeeh... TT**

**Whats wrong with Him?**

**Whats wrong with SM?**

**(-_-")**

**Thanks you so Much my beloved Readers... Thanks To: **

**indahty | ruixi1 | LynKim | rika maulina 94 | Yeollbaekk | Baeklinerbyun | Sniaanggrn | IYou | Jung Hyejin | rillakuchan | YeollieHun | fanoy5 | 1004baekie | devrina | saturnusXOXO | aryo bangun 739 | rachel suliss | GIRLIEXO | thestarbaek0506 |**

**Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora | ChanBaekLuv | baeksounds | younlaycious88 | kris'sWife | JungKimCaca | jongindo | Rina972 | baekkiechan | baekkan | KyuraCho | sarah | Guest1 | wolfire88 | Guest2 | chanbaekshipp | KCON | Syifa Nurqolbiah | jandi86 | narsih hamdan | byunyeolliexo**

**SARANGHAE Mani mani maniseoyoooooooo :***

**Left Review maybe ;) **

**Annyeong~**


	15. Chapter 15

**You're mine™**

**Main cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol ChanBaek**

**Other cast : Kyungsoo, Sehun, Kai, Luhan, Kris dll**

**Genre : Romance, Marriage, Drama **

**Rate : T**

**WARNING! typo(s) GS GENDERSWITCH, yang tidak suka GS mohon tidak membaca. No Bash No Blame**

**DISCLAIMER: Semua chara milik Tuhan, ibu, bapak, agensi masing masing, aku hanya meminjam nama doank (berharap Baekhyun jadi milik saya ****#plak)**

**WARNING ! 10.375k Words (saya mauu meledak!)**

**Kesabaran anda masih di uji di Chap ini!**

...

Luhan pulang dengan wajah kusut. Padahal hari ini dia sedang merasa kesal. Ditambah kejadian barusan yang membuat kepalanya pusing.

Disenderkan tubuhnya pada sofa ruang tamu, tangan mungilnya sedang mengelus perutnya yang masih rata. Ia tentu tidak lupa kata Dokter kemarin, Luhan tidak boleh terlalu banyak pikiran. Karena akan mengganggu kesehatan kandungannya. Tapi Bagaiamana ia tidak berfikir kalau semua yang terjadi hari ini benar-benar buruk.

Benarkah yeoja yang dilihatnya tadi Kyungsoo?

Ini sungguh sebuah petaka. Luhan tidak berani membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada rumah tangga Baekhyun dan Chanyeol nanti. Ia hanya bisa berharap. Semoga semuanya baik-baik saja.

Cukup lama ia menenangkan isi kepalanya, setelah merasa agak rileks Luhan memutar kepalanya untuk melihat jam yang menggantung di dinding. Sudah tengah malam tetapi Kris belum sampai juga.

Luhan mendengus sebentar lalu beranjak dari posisinya. Lebih baik ia tidur dari pada menunggu Kris pulang. Karena sudah pasti rencananya pulang ke Beijing batal. Tidak mungkin mereka akan melakukan penerbangan pagi buta.

Padahal Luhan ingin sekali berkumpul dengan keluarganya Natal ini. Ya Tuhaaaan. Kris benar-benar menyebalkan, 'batinnya dongkol'.

Yeoja itu membanting pintu keras-keras sebagai pelampiasan kekesalannya.

.

.

Hampir satu jam berlalu tapi percuma saja, Luhan masih belum juga bisa memejamkan matanya. Perasaan kesalnya membuat dia jadi insomnia.

Tak selang berapa lama telinganya menangkap suara mobil memasuki garasi rumah. Luhan sangat yakin itu Kris. Ia melirik sebentar kearah jam di atas nakas di sebelah ranjangnya. Jam setengah 2. Ohhhh... bagus sekali, Kris.

Luhan mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka. Yeoja itu masih pada posisinya, tidur melingkar di bawah selimut. Saat ini Luhan sedang memunggungi pintu. Jadi ia tidak bisa melihat Kris. Seperti dugaannya, Kris berjalan kesisi dimana Luhan menghadap. Luhan tetap diam tetapi tidak juga memejamkan matanya, sampai ketika Kris berada di hadapannya dan berjongkok. Daaaannn, bisa Luhan dapati wajah bodoh Kris yang melotot dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Kaget.

"Luhan! Kau belum tidur?" Pekik Kris nyaris terjungkal dari posisinya.

Luhan masih diam, mata rusanya setia menatap lurus wajah Kris yang benar-benar terlihat bodoh. Apa namja ini sekaget itu.

"Lu... Kau pasti marah padaku, _Mianhae... _Aku mengecewakanmu -lagi- _lanjutnya dalam hati_" Ucap Kris memelas, raut wajahnya mulai berubah, ada raut menyesal dalam dan Luhan tahu itu.

"Aku sudah memesan tiket pesawatnya, kita pulang besok ya?" Bujuk Kris lagi. Tapi masih sama. Luhan diam tidak menjawab, yeoja itu hanya mengedipkan matanya menanggapi setiap kata yang Kris ucapkan.

"Lu kau tahu, aku sangat merindukanmu uh? Tetapi para Kru memintaku merayakan malam Natal bersama. Aku tidak enak untuk menolak. _Jebal, Mianhae..._"

Imbuh Kris masih mencoba membujuk Luhan.

"..."

"Chagiya..."

"..."

"Honey"

"..."

"Baby"

"..."

Kris kemudian menghela nafas panjang. Sudah pasti Luhan marah, dan yeoja itu tidak akan mudah dibujuk dengan rayuan abalnya. Kris menggelengkan kepala kemudian berdiri dan beranjak dari sana. Menyisakan Luhan yang mengerutkan alisnya, bingung.

'_begitu sajakah cara minta maafnya_?' Luhan membatin. Yeoja itu semakin kesal dan memilih mengubur dirinya di dalam selimut.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun masih betah menangis, bisa dilihat jejak di sarung bantalnya sudah basah semua. Ia kesal sekali, Sangat kesal. Menampar yeoja itu sepertinya belum bisa membuatnya puas. Kenapa tadi tidak ia cakar wajah yeoja itu. Dan Chanyeol... harusnya tadi ia menendangnya keras-keras sebelum pergi. Chanyeol benar-benar membuatnya kecewa. Dadanya terasa sesak dan membuatnya susah benarnafas. Jadi bagaimana kalau benar Chanyeol masih mencintai yeoja masa lalunya itu?

Karena terlampau emosi, akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan pulang ke rumah Orang tuanya. Setidaknya jika Chanyeol mengkhawatirkannya namja itu pasti akan mencarinya bukan? Padahal ia sengaja mengaktifkan ponselnya. Baekhyun ingin tahu seberapa gigih Chanyeol menghubunginya. Tetapi nyatanya...

Ia hanya mendapati 5 panggilan saja dari si tiang itu. Bagaimana Baekhyun tidak semakin kesal kalau begini caranya.

Oh Tuhan Baekhyun semakin menangis kencang. Ia tidak peduli lagi pada orang-orang di dalam rumah yang mungkin saja mendengarnya. Toh Ibu dan Ayahnya sedang tidak di rumah.

Jika boleh jujur, Baekhyun sebenarnya mengharapkan Chanyeol mengejarnya dan menjelaskan bahwa semua itu hanyalah salah paham. Tapi Chanyeol bahkan tidak melakukan apapun. Apa Chanyeol tidak sungguh-sungguh mencintainya?

Baekhyun menatap pantulan dirinya dari cermin lemari. Wajahnya benar-benar berantakan. Rambut acak-acakan, baju kusut dan wajahnya yang berlinang air mata. Ia coba menggapai ponselnya lagi, memastikan apa benar Chanyeol memang tak peduli padanya. Sebelum ia mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk oleh seseorang. Terdengar suara wanita memanggilnya.

"Nona, Apa Nona sudah tidur?"

Itu suara Bibi Jung, pembantu di rumah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak ingin menyahut, lagipula hatinya sedang kacau. Sampai ia mendengar kalau Bibi Jung menyebut-nyebut tentang ibunya.

"Tuan dan Nyonya Byun ada di bawah. Mereka baru sampai."

EOMMA?

Baekhyun bengong sambil menelaah apa yang baru saja dia dengar.

Baru setelah mendengar suara langkah kaki menjauhi kamarnya, ia segera beranjak dan berlari membuka pintu. Membuat bibi Jung terjingkat sangking terkejutnya.

Bibi Jung mengelus dadanya sebentar. "Astaga! Nona mangagetkanku!"

Baekhyun tidak menggubris. "Apa yang baru saja bibi katakan? Appa dan Eomma pulang?"

.

.

.

Seperti kata Bibi Jung tadi, eommanya kini sudah berada di ruang utama, terlihat sibuk dengan sebuah map biru yang Baekhyun tidak tahu apa isinya. Di sampingnya ada 2 buah koper berukuran sedang. Tapi ia tidak melihat Ayah nya disana. Baekhyun menuruni tangga dengan semangat. Sangking semangatnya ia bahkan sudah berteriak nyaring memanggil ibunya.

"Eommmmmmmmaaaaaaaa...!" Teriak Baekhyun, berhasil membuat nyonya Byun menoleh seketika. Ibu Baekhyun melebarkan mata sipitnya karena kaget melihat putrinya berada disini.

"Baekkiiie, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Tahu darimana kau kalau eomma akan pulang?" Tanya nyonya Byun dengan wajah bingung. Seingatnya, Ia dan suaminya tidak memberi tahu siapa-siapa kalau mereka akan datang. Niatnya sih memberi kejutan, tapi lihat lah! Disini, dia yang malah terkejut.

Baekhyun masih berlari menghampiri ibunya tidak sabaran. Segera ia menghambur dalam pelukan ibu nya. Sungguh, Baekhyun tidak bohong. Ia kangen sekaliiiiiii.

"Eomma kenapa tidak bilang jika mau pulang?" Tanya Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap sang ibu.

Nyonya Byun semakin mengerutkan kening bingung. Jadi Baekhyun juga tidak tahu.

Mendapati kebisuan ibunya Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan memandang ibunya.

"_Waeyoooo _eomma?"

"Baekhyun kenapa kau bisa berada di rumah, dan... Dimana Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun mendengus mendengar nama itu disebut. Dan Ibunya bukan orang yang tidak peka mendapati wajah kesal tiba-tiba dari putrinya.

"Jadi Kau kabur?"

.

.

Baekhyun tidur di atas paha ibunya. Mereka sedang duduk di ranjang kamar Baekhyun. Ia merindukan moment-moment seperti ini. Semenjak Baekhyun pergi keluar Negeri untuk Sekolah ia sudah tidak pernah bermaja lagi pada ibu kandungnya ini. Ditambah hampir setahun sudah tidak bertemu.

Nyonya Byun mengelus sayang rambut putrinya. Ia juga merindukan Baekhyun kecilnya. Karena kesibukannya lah ia jarang sekali pulang ke Seoul untuk sekedar menengok putrinya.

"Sebenarnya ada masalah apa Baekki? Ceritakan pada eomma!"

Nyonya Byun memulai sesi bertanyanya. Membuat Baekhyun yang tadinya ingin memejamkan matanya kembali membuka lagi. Disaat seperti ini mungkin bercerita pada eommanya bisa membuat hatinya sedikit lega. Mungkin.

Baekhyun belum ingin menjawab, yeoja itu masih diam dalam posisinya.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Chanyeol ya?"

Baekhyun akhirnya mengangguk. Dengan pelan ia bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk menghadap sang ibu.

"Kali ini kenapa? Pasti karena perbedaan pendapat lagi eoh?" Tanya eommanya lagi. Nyonya Byun sudah hafal sekali tabiat anak dan mantunya yang suka ribut hanya karena masalah sepele.

"Eomma, seandainya eomma berpisah dengan cinta pertamamu karena sebuah alasan yang sulit dijelaskan. Lalu suatu hari eomma dipaksa menikah dengan orang lain. Apa yang akan eomma lakukan?"

Baekhyun bicara panjang, membuat ibunya mengerjap beberapa kali mendengarnya.

Nyonya Byun memasang wajah berpikir sebentar. "Eomma tetap akan menikah" Jawab nyonya Byun enteng.

"Lalu bagaimana jika eomma bertemu dengan cinta pertama eomma lagi, tapi eomma sudah memiliki keluarga baru. Dan jika saja laki-laki itu meminta eomma kembali, apa eomma mau?" Lanjut Baekhyun masih setia dengan sederet pertanyaan yang membuat nyonya Byun semakin terheran.

"Baekhyun cepat katakan saja apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Jangan berbelit-belit seperti ini!"

"Eomma jawab dulu!" Balas Baekhyun ngotot. Benar-benar anak dan ibu satu ini tidak bisa akur lama-lama.

Nyonya Byun membuang nafas banyak-banyak. Dari pada ia harus bedebat panjang dengan putrinya, lebih baik ia yang mengalah.

"_Araseo_ eomma jawab!"

Baekhyun menunggu ibunya meneruskan bicara.

"Eomma tidak mungkin kembali kepada dia, kau tahu. Eomma tentu tidak boleh egois"

"Sekalipun eomma masih mencintai cinta pertama eomma?"

"Itu benar"

Entah kenapa jawaban ibunya membuat Baekhyun sedikit lega. Bolehkah Baekhyun berharap, Chanyeol memiliki pikiran seperti ibunya.

Nyonya Byun menatap aneh putrinya yang tiba-tiba tersenyum sendiri.

"Ya! Baekhyun, kau tidak kerasukan kan?" Tanya Nyonya Byun menghancurkan fantasi Baekhyun.

Dan ucapan ibunya tadi berhasil membuahkan tatapan tajam dari Baekhyun. Baru sebentar dirinya ingin behagia, ugghh ibunya ini.

"Eomma, Menyebalkan!"

Protes Baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Membuat ibunya terkekeh jahil.

"Yasudah lebih baik sekarang kau tidur, eomma juga sudah mengantuk. Kau tidak lihat bahkan appamu sudah tidur sedari sampai. Dia tidak tahu kalau kau disini"

"Aku tahu, Appa pasti capek sekali"

"Lalu, apa kau kira eomma tidak?"

Baekhyun menggeleng polos.

"Huh,,,Dasar anak ini. Sudah sana tidur, besok keluarga Park akan kemari untuk merayakan Natal bersama"

Nyonya Byun berdiri dari tempatnya. Tidak membiarkan Baekhyun yang ingin bersuara.

Dengan gemas ibu dari satu anak itu mengusak rambut Baekhyun. sayang

"Oh iya ... Selamat Natal Baekki, semoga kebahagiaan senantiasa mengelilingimu!"

Ucap nyonya Byun tulus sambil tersenyum, dan mau tak mau Baekhyun ikut tersenyum lalu mengatakan hal yang serupa pada Ibunya.

Setelah sang Ibu sudah keluar dari kamarnya, kini giliran Baekhyun mencoba memejamkan mata untuk tidur. Malam Natal ini, ia habiskan sendiri tanpa Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

Makan siang kedua keluarga besar itu hari ini terlihat sedikit canggung. Ternyata dampak dari pertengkaran antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sampai pada orang tua mereka. Baik ibu maupun Ayah Chanyeol lebih diam dari biasanya, walau ibu Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan tentang hal itu. Tetapi Ibu Chanyeol lah yang merasa paling kaku.

Semalam Chanyeol pulang ke rumah orang tuanya. Dan Namja itu sudah menceritakan masalahnya dengan Baekhyun pada Ibunya, maka dari itu Nyonya Park melarang Chanyeol menemui Baekhyun dulu. Setidaknya, dia lebih mengetahui perasaan wanita.

Dan alhasil setelah di ceramahi panjang kali lebar oleh Ibunya, Chanyeol malah tertidur, sampai-sampai lupa untuk sekedar mengirimi ucapan Natal untuk Istrinya.

Setelah semua menyelesaikan makan siangnya. Tersisa empat orang kini sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol duduk berhadapan dalam diam, sedangkan kedua Ayah disana sedang sibuk membicarakan perusahaan.

Para Ibu sedang sibuk di dapur. Atau mungkin juga sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Siapa yang tidak mengetahui apa saja yang mungkin dilakukan istri dari Tuan Byun dan Park jika sudah bersama.

Awalnya Baekhyun pamit ingin menyusul Ibunya ke belakang, sebelum Chanyeol menghentikannya.

"Baekhyun bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Pinta Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang kini berdiri dihadapannya.

Mereka berada di taman belakang rumah Keluarga Byun. Awalnya Baekhyun hanya diam saja tidak berniat mengeluarkan suaranya untuk marah-marah ataupun memaki namja yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Tak tahu mengapa, tapi ia merasa lidahnya tiba-tiba saja menjadi kelu.

Cukup lama Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sedari juga menatapnya diam saja. Ia jadi gerah.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan. Jika tidak ada lebih baik aku masuk. Disini dingin"

Ucap Baekhyun terlampau ketus. Tapi dia tidak bohong, tubuhnya sudah merasa tidak nyaman.

"Baekhyun. _Mianhae_. Tolong maaf kan aku"

Akhirnya Chanyeol membuka suaranya.

"Maaf karena tidak menceritakan apapun padamu sebelumnya. Kumohon pulang lah!"

Baekhyun berdecih. Ia masih ingat sekali kejadian semalam. Baekhyun marah bukan hanya karena Kyungsoo yang mencium Chanyeol tiba-tiba tetapi perasaan kesal karena Chanyeol tidak benrani berkata jujur padanya.

"Lalu yeoja itu?"

"Baekhyun, aku..."

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun, berusaha menyampaikan isi hatinya.

"Aku memang bodoh. Kumohon berikan aku kesempatan untuk kali ini"

"..."

"Aku sangat mencintaimu. Kau tahu itu kan?"

"Tapi kau juga mencintainya"

Chanyeol tertohok. Namja itu menundukkan kepalanya. Memang benar dia masih mencintai Kyungsoo? Chanyeol ingin menampik ucapan Baekhyun, tetapi kenapa tenggorokannya begitu kaku hanya untuk berucap.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut. Tanpa diperintah air matanya mengalir dari kedua mata sipitnya. Ia melepaskan tautan tangan Chanyeol.

"Jadi itu benar Park Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya, tetapi tidak menjawab.

"Kau memang masih mencintai yeoja itu"

Ucap Baekhyun lagi. Air matanya semakin bergerombol keluar. Hidung mungilnya bahkan sudah sangat memerah.

Baekhyun ingin sekali Chanyeol membantahnya. Tetapi kediaman Chanyeol malah seperti menghujam jantungnya. Rasanya seperti terkurung dalam ruangan tanpa ventilasi. Baekhyun sesak.

Yeoja itu berbalik dan hendak berjalan pergi. Mungkin jika ia bertahan lebih lama lagi, ia akan mati.

Membiarkan namja itu betengkar dengan hatinya.

Namun belum seberapa jauh Baekhyun melangkah, Chanyeol langsung mengejarnya dan memeluk tubuh ringkih itu dari belakang. Memeluknya sangat erat seolah sangat takut untuk kehilangan.

"Baekhyun, bukan kah kau bilang bahwa aku adalah milikmu.? Aku ingin kau membuktikan ucapanmu itu Baek"

Chanyeol melesakkan kepalanya kearah ceruk leher Baekhyun. Dan mendekapnya semakin erat.

"Buatlah aku hanya melihatmu, buatlah aku sadar bahwa aku hanya ada untukmu. Penuhilah hatiku dengan cintamu. Kumohon... Aku... Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu, Baekhyun-ah."

.

.

.

.

.

Kris dan Luhan saat ini sedang di Departement store untuk berbelanja. Hari ini Kris berjanji bahwa mereka akan pulang ke Beijing petang nanti.

Sebagai sogokan agar Luhan tidak marah lagi, maka Kris mengajak Luhan berbelanja. Hitung-hitung oleh-oleh sebagai kado Natal.

Mereka pergi sebelum makan siang, rencananya mereka akan makan disini. Luhan sedang ingin sekali memakan kepiting dan Kris tentu mengabulkan nya.

Jam makan siang masih kurang setengah jam lagi. Saat ini Kris sedang mengajak Luhan memasuki butik langganan mereka. Memilihkan baju yang cantik untuk istrinya dihari yang istimewa bukankah itu romantis?

Kris lega ketika melihat senyum Luhan hari ini. Walau tidak secerah biasanya, tapi itu lebih baik dari pada melihat yeoja itu murung terus.

Kris menghampiri Luhan dan menyerahkan beberapa potong dress cantik, ia memberi isyarat agar Luhan mencobanya. Dan Luhan pun mengangguk kecil sebelum memasuki ruang ganti.

Selama menunggu Luhan yang sedang sibuk mencoba pakaiannya dengan memilih duduk dikursi tunggu yang disediakan diadalam butik itu. Kris melipat kakinya dan duduk sambil bermain game. Alisnya menyatu karena sangking seriusnya. Namun tak lama berselang permainannya di ganggu oleh sebuah panggilan masuk.

Nama Tao lah yang tertera disana.

"Yeoboseyo"

_"Yeoboseyo Kris, hiks... Aku takut Kris"_

Kris mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Ada apa lagi dengan yeoja itu.

"Zi Tao apa yang terjadi?"

_"Kris wartawan itu terus mengikutiku... mereka terus menyerbuku. Hiks... Aku tidak bisa kemana-mana, Aku takut Kris!"_

"Wartawan apa? ... kenapa ?"

_"Kris, kau belum melihat koran pagi ini? Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa mereka menyebarkan berita seperti itu"_

"Tao katakan apa yang sudah terjadi?"

_"Bisakah kau kemari Kris? Aku sungguh takut. Hiks... mereka-"_

Belum sempat Tao menyelesaikan ucapannya. Dengan cepat Kris segera memotong.

"Baiklah, Katakan dimana kau sekarang?"

.

.

.

Setelah sambungan teleponnya terputus dan Tao menunjukkan tempatnya berada. Kris tanpa pikir dua kali segera melesat kesana. Tidak lupa berpamitan pada Luhan. Walau bagaimana pun Kris masih ingat tujuannya kemari. Kris menyuruh agar Luhan menunggunya disana sampai dirinya kembali. Dia berjanji tidak akan lama. Dan Luhan lagi-lagi hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Ia memilih melanjutkan kegiatannya menacari baju untuk hadiah orang tuanya. Sebisa mungkin Luhan ingin berusaha bersabar. Walau hatinya tidak bisa.

Kris panik hanya karena mendengar Tao menangis. Dari dulu Tao adalah gadis penakut, dan Tao akan benar-benar meringkuk sambil menangis sampai ada seseorang yang menenangkannya. Kris tahu, Tao tidak punya teman disini. Hanya dia seorang.

Namja itu masih berlari mencari sosok yang baru saja menelponnya. Dan benar, di luar sana dia mendapati beberapa wartawan yang berlalu lalang.

Beberapa kali Kris mencoba menghubungi Tao, tetapi gadis itu tidak mengangkatnya.

Akhir dia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru Mall, masih tidak menemukan tanda-tanda kehadiran Tao disana. Ah, iya Kris ingat jika Tao bilang sedang berada di Toilet. Sebenarnya Kris sempat ragu, apa mungkin Tao masih disana.

Dengan segera Kris menuju keeana, dia tentu tidak bisa meninggalkan Luhan lebih lama lagi. Kris juga tidak mau mengecewakan istrinya untuk yang, entah ke berapakali.

Setibanya di Toilet wanita dengan gusar namja tinggi itu mengetuk pintu hati-hati. Kris menoleh ke kiri-dan ke kanan memastikan tidak ada orang yang memperhatikannya. Oh Ayolah, dia namja, apa kata orang jika melihat seorang namja menggedor-gedor pintu toilet wanita. _Heol,_ itu memalukan.

"ZiTao, apa kau di dalam?"

Panggil Kris dari luar masih mengetuk pintu. Jantungnya berpacu, takut-takut kalau yang membukanya bukan Tao. Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya?

"Huang ZiTao, aku Kris... Apa kau di dalam? cepat keluarlah?" Panggil Kris untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tak lama menunggu akhirnya muncullah yeoja yang sedari tadi dicarinya.

Wajah Tao rusuh akan air mata, membuat Kris segera menyerbunya dengan pertanyaan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Kris, lihat ini"

Ucap Tao sambil menyodorkan sebuah koran kepada Kris. Dilihat dari tanggalnya koran ini baru terbit hari ini. 25 Desember.

Kris terkejut saat mendapati Headline News yang tertera disana.

"Tao, Ini?" Matanya melebar dan menatap ke arah yeoja di hadapannya dengan tidak percaya.

"Kris, bagaimana ini. Hiks, kenapa mereka melakukan ini padaku"

Tao menangis lagi.

Kris juga bingung. Tiba-tiba kepalanya mendadak migran. Bagaimana ini? bagaimana jika Luhan melihat ini.

"Kris, aku takut"

Lamunan Kris dibuyarkan sekali lagi oleh isakan Tao. Maka dari itu dia harus bersikap sedikit tenang.

"Oke, lebih baik kau pulang. Dan jangan keluar kemana-mana dulu Oke?"

Tergambar sekali raut panik di wajah yeoja muda itu.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada karirku setelah ini"

Tao baru saja debut dalam kurun waktu kurang dari setahun. Bagaimana jadinya jika yeoja itu mendapatkan kasus seperti ini.

"Apa mobilmu ada diluar?"

Tao mengangguk.

"Aku akan mencarikanmu taksi"

Kris menyerahkan syal yang tadi dipakainya pada yeoja itu. Bagaimanapun juga Tao harus menyembunyikan identitasnya agar tidak tertangkap wartawan.

"Kris... Mereka juga bisa mengenalimu" Ucap Tao khawatir. Disana, walaupun tidak memperlihatkan wajah Kris dengan jelas, tapi Tao tetap takut.

"Aku akan berhati-hati. Lebih baik sekarang kita segera pergi dari sini" Kris menarik tangan Tao dan membawanya ke pintu keluar dari belakang menuju taksi yang akan membawa yeoja itu pulang.

Taksi yang membawa Tao sudah meninggalkan area parkiran. Kris sempat memberi tahu Tao agar menyuruh meneger mengambil mobilnya nanti. Pasalnya terlalu beresiko bagi Tao untuk mengendarai mobil sendiri. Mengingat gosip itu pasti sudah menyebar luas. Dan Tao, pasti akan jadi sasaran para wartawan yang haus akan berita.

Kris kembali membuka lembar pada koran yang berada di tangannya.

**"Huang Zitao Berpacaran?**

_**Artis Muda Huang Zi Tao atau yang lebih akrab disapa Tao, kepergok tengah berkencan dengan seorang Pria di Pantai. Di duga namja itu adalah mantan kekasihnya semasa Sekolah**__ y__**ang kini tengah beristri...**_

Kris meremas kuat-kuat koran itu. Ia sudah tak bisa melanjutkan untuk membaca. Bahkan disana terlampir foto dirinya dan Tao yang sedang berciuman. Kris mengumpat.

Ini gila!

Saat itu dirinya memang sedang mabuk. Dan akal sehatnya hilang sampai pada akhirnya, hal yang tidak seharusnya ia lakukan terjadi. Tapi bagaimana mereka bisa membuat berita seperti ini. Kris dan Tao tidak lah berkencan. Tapi semua berita itu sudah jelas akan menyeretnya kedalam masalah besar sebentar lagi.

Namja itu teringat akan Luhan. Dia sudah meninggalkan istrinya cukup lama. Itu artinya dia harus segera kembali atau Luhan akan marah lagi.

Kris berlari semakin kencang saat merasakan titik air hujan jatuh dia tas kepalanya.

.

.

.

Luhan mengecek arlojinya berkali-kali. Setengah jam sudah Kris pergi, namun belum juga kembali. Ia sudah selesai belanja dan membayar semua barang-barangnya. Luhan menunggu Kris dengan bibir mengerucut kesal.

Seorang pegawai wanita yang memang sudah hafal dengan Luhan memberikan yeoja itu kursi untuk menunggu. Dengan senang hati ia menerimanya. Tapi... harus berapa lama lagi ia menunggu. Dengan kesal Luhan merogoh tas nya untuk mengambil ponsel. Ia akan menghubungi Kris.

Mendapati panggilannya tidak mendapatkan jawaban membuat Luhan semakin geram. Akhirnya ia memilih diam dan menunggu dengan wajah yang benar-benar tertekuk. Ingin rasanya Luhan merebus Kris untuk menjadi santapan makan siangnya hari ini. Demi Tuhan, dia sudah kelaparan sekarang. Bukan hanya dia yang butuh makan, tetapi bayinya juga. Pokoknya Luhan akan merajam Kris ketika namja itu kembali. Berani sekali membiarkan ibu hamil kelaparan.

Saat sibuk menggerutu sendiri sayup-sayup Luhan mendengar suara beberapa pegawai butik di belakangnya yang sedang berkumpul dan mulai membicarakan hal-hal yang Luhan tidak mengerti.

Sebenarnya itu sama sekali tidak mengganggunya, namun berhubung moodnya sedang buruk dia jadi semuanya terasa menyebalkan baginya.

"Dasar pegawai jaman sekarang. Bukannya bekerja malah asyik bergossip. Kalau aku jadi manager disini pasti sudah ku pecat mereka semua"

Luhan mengomel seorang diri sambil berdecih. Tidak tahu kenapa, itu membuat Luhan menjadi dongkol sendiri.

_"Apa benar, Huang Zitao berpacaran?"_

_"Iya. Aku juga kaget mendengar beritanya pagi ini"_

_"Sebenarnya tidak masalah dia pacaran. Tapi yang menjadi masalah, Kekasihnya itu sudah beristri"_

_"Aigoo~ benar-benar"_

_"Apa kabar itu benar. Namja itu... Dia mantan kekasihnya dulu ya?"_

_"Sepertinya itu benar"_

_"Sepertinya mereka bertemu setelah sekian lama berpisah. Bukankah namja itu seorang photografer?"_

_"Iya... iya, tetapi namja itu kan sudah menikah. Bagaimana jika istri nya tahu?"_

_"Tapi belum tentu juga itu benar, siapa tahu semua ini hanya gossip"_

Luhan semakin pusing mendengar ketiga pegawai yang asyik bergosip itu.

"Sebenarnya apasih yang mereka bicarakan"

Karena penasaran akhirnya Luhan meraih sebuah koran yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari tempat nya duduk. Salahkan ia yang malas sekali menonton acara gosip. Jadinya ia selalu ketinggalan berita.

Bola mata Luhan hampir lepas dari tempatnya. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali. Takut-takut ia hanya salah lihat. Tapi Luhan belum rabun. Luhan membaca lamat-lamat tiap bait isi berita itu.

Headline News koran itu foto artis yang Luhan cukup tahu bernama -Tao -yang sedang dibicarakan para pegawai butik tadi- tatapi namja itu.

Disana tertulis bahwa **Mantan kekasih Tao berinisial 'K'**

"Kris..." Tanpa sadar Luhan menyebut nama suaminya.

Benarkah gambar di koran itu Kris? Luhan ingin menampik pikiran buruknya, tapi ciri-ciri namja itu sangat mirip dengan suaminya.

"Jadi benar selama ini kau berselingkuh Kris?" Ucap Luhan pada benda mati di tangannya. Air matanya jatuh seiring hatinya yang merasa sesak. Cukup! Luhan sudah tidak tahan.

Luhan meletakkan kembali koran itu dan segera meraih semua barang-barangnya. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Luhan sudah meninggalkan Depertement Store tempatnya berbelanja tadi. Luhan menghentikan taksi dan meminta mengantarkannya ke rumah.

Dia tidak akan mau mendengar penjelasan apapun dari Kris. Yeoja itu mematikan ponselnya dengan tidak sabaran. Ia tidak mau Kris menghubunginya, melihat wajahnya, maupun mendengar suaranya. Luhan sudah sampai pada limit. Selama ini kecurigaannya sudah terbukti. Dan itu membuat dia sangat sakit hati.

Setelah sampai di rmah. Segera yeoja itu mengepak pakaiannya ke dalam koper. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, karena sebelumnya ia sudah menyiapkan penerbangan ke Beijing. Sungguh hari Natal yang paling buruk seumur hidupnya.

Luhan pergi mengendarai mobil sendiri. Pikirannya kacau dan air mata sialan itu tidak mau berhenti mengalir. Berkali-kali yeoja itu memukul setir kemudinya dengan emosi, tidak mempedulikan jika dia sedang berkendara. Yang mungkin saja bisa menyebabkan hal buruk terjadi.

Cuaca yang mendung kini sudah menjatuhkan air hujan. Jalanan yang semula lenggang kini menjadi macet. Luhan semakin mengumpat kesal.

Hujan semakin menjadi, pandangan jalan hanya terlihat pada radius 200 meter, membuat Luhan kesusahan untuk menembus jalanan yang semakin licin. Pikirannya memang tidak seratus persen konsen pada kemudinya. Hingga sebuah kendaraan dari berlawanan arah melaju kencang kearah nya. Luhan ingin menghindari mobil itu namun naas rem mobil Luhan bermasalah. Ditambah kaca mobilnya yang buram membuat ia tidak bisa melihat jalan dengan jelas, sampai suara truck besar dari arah depan mengklakson kencang. Karena Luhan yang sudah teralu panik, akhirnya ia memilih membanting stir ke sisi jalan, sedangkan banyak mobil yang berlalu lalang. Mengakibatkan kecelakaan beruntun pun tak bisa dielakkan lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berlari menyusuri lorong Rumah sakit tergesa-gesa. Dua puluh menit yang lalu ia mendapat telepon dari Kris yang mengabarinya bahwa Luhan kecelakaan. Demi Tuhan, air matanya tidak bisa berhenti sedari tadi.

Tepat ia sampai di ruangan UGD, yeoja itu mendapati Kris sudah disana. Baekhyun segera menghapiri nya Kris yang terduduk sambil menunduk dalam. Bisa Baekhyun tebak Kris sedang menangis sekarang.

"Kris!" Panggil Baekhyun pelan. Dan Kris pun segera mendongak. Namja itu segera berdiri dari posisinya.

"Kris, apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana keadaan Luhan?"

Bahu namja itu bergetar menandakan bahwa Kris juga benar-benar terguncang.

"Luhan keguguran Baek. Luhan kehilangan anak nya, anak kami"

Ucap Kris menatap Baekhyun. Dengan matanya yang terlihat memerah karena menangis.

Baekhyun membekap mulutnya sendiri, air matanya semakin mengalir mendengar pernyataan Kris barusan.

Kris jatuh dengan lutut tertekuk. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

"Dia tidak akan bisa mengandung lagi Baekhyun, rahimnya harus diangkat jika tidak nyawa Luhan yang jadi taruhannya"

Baekhyun tidak bisa berkata-kata. Apa yang baru saja Kris katakan.

"Kris kau sedang berbohong kan?" Tanya Baekhyun ikut mendudukkan tubuhnya menjajari Kris. Tatapannya tajam. Berharap bahwa Kris hanya salah bicara. Karena jika itu terjadi, bagaimana dengan Luhan?

Tapi Kris menggeleng lemah.

.

.

.

Sahabatnya mengalami luka yang amat serius. Tulang pinggulnya retak dan kaki kirinya patah. Sebulan telah berlalu dan tepat nya hari ini Luhan diperbolehkan pulang. Meskipun keadaannya belum pulih total, setidak nya hanya tinggal gips dikakinya saja yang masih terpasang. Keadaan mental Luhan pun sudah bisa dikatakan membaik.

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak menyangka Luhan adalah orang setegar ini. Luhan tidaklah seperi dirinya dua tahun silam. Tapi bukankah itu lebih baik, dari pada harus terpuruk berkepanjangan.

Ibu Luhan baru saja pulang pagi tadi, mengingat wanita paruh baya itu sudah meninggalkan suaminya selama satu bulan penuh di korea karena harus mengurus Luhan. Jadi sudah waktunya untuk pulang ke Beijing. Karena Tuan Lu tidak mungkin ikut tinggal di Korea.

Baekhyun sedang duduk di samping ranjang Luhan, ia sibuk menyuapi makan siang untuk sahabatnya.

"Ibumu pulang tadi pagi, beliau berpesan agar aku menjagamu"

Baekhyun berujar sambil menyodorkan sesuap bubur lagi. Kali ini waktunya makan siang.

Luhan menatapnya sekilas lalu membuka mulutnya. Jujur dia tidak suka diperlakukan seperti anak kecil.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot Baek, kau juga punya urusan sendiri. Lagipula aku pasti bisa melakukan aktifitasku"

Yeoja bermata sipit itu tersenyum mendengar penuturan Luhan.

"Yang namanya janji bukankah harus ditepati Lu" Balas Baekhyun, walau hanya ucapan lirih tetapi jelas sekali penekanan. Luhan heran kenapa semua orang begitu memanjakannya seperti ratu. Oke, seharusnya ia senang bukan? Tapi jawabannya tidak. Dia malah merasa seperti bayi yang masih harus di bantu memakai popok.

Ngomong-ngomong soal bayi. Luhan tahu betul ia keguguran, ditambah berita bahwa rahimnya juga diangkat karena mengalami kerusakan total. Dia terlihat biasa memang, namun siapa tahu. Luhan yang terlihat tegar begini, sebenarnya hatinya sedang hancur berkeping-keping, bahkan serpihannya sudah seperti debu.

Luhan bisa tersenyum di luar, tapi saat tidak ada orang di sekitarnya. Ia pasti akan menangis. Ya, menangis dalam diam. Sungguh, menurutmu siapa orang yang akan menerima dengan lapang dada hal seperti yang Luhan alami? Kehilangan bayinya, rahim di angkat. Dan suami berselingkuh. Demi Tuhan, Luhan bahkan tidak merasakan sesakit ini saat nyeri karena tulang pinggangnya retak, atau kaki kirinya yang tidak bisa berjalan karena patah. Disini hatinya lah yang paling kritis. Luhan ingin sekali protes kepada Tuhan. Tapi ia sudah terlalu lelah mengeluh. Semua itu hanya sia-sia. Karena seberapa gigih ia mengeluh atau tetap sedih berlarut-larut semua tidak akan terulang seperti semula.

Baekhyun menyelesaikan suapan terakhirnya dengan gembira, setelah itu ia meraih tissu untuk menyeka sisa makanan dibibir Luhan.

"Aku sudah bosan makan bubur Baek, di rumah aku tidak akan mau makan nasi lembek itu lagi" Ucap Luhan sewot lalu meraih tissu ditangan Baekhyun mengelap bibir nya sendiri. Sungguh, pekerjaan ini pun harus dibantu ? Luhan benar-benar kesal.

Ngomong-ngomong Luhan sudah diperbolehkan pulang petang nanti.

Setelah pekerjaan menyuapinya selesai, Baekhyun menumpuk mangkok dan piring bekas makan itu. Ia berdiri untuk meletak kan nya dimeja kamar rawat Luhan.

Keduanya menoleh bersamaan ketika pintu disana dibuka seseorang. Masuklah seorang namja yang sudah mereka kenali. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat orang itu, sedangkan Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Pasti sebentar lagi...

"Nyonya Lu, 10menit lagi adalah waktu pergi terapi. Jangan terlambat lagi. Ini hari terakhirmu!"

... sungguh menyebalkan.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya protes. "Sonsaengnim, ijin ka hari ini aku tidak terapi. Aku capek"

Namja yang dipanggil Dokter itupun menajamkan matanya. Dia adalah Oh Sehun. Dokter yang menangani Luhan.

Baekhyun sangat bersyukur. Setidaknya Sehun bisa membantunya mengontrol Luhan dengan baik. Mengingat betapa keras kepalanya yeoja bermata rusa itu. Dan kadang tingkahnya membuat orang kewalahan mengurusnya.

"Tidak bisa! Nanti sore kau pulang, jadi kau harus tetap terapi" Sergah Sehun dengan wajah galak. Luhan mencembikkan bibirnya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun terkekeh melihat perang kecil disana. Setidaknya, sekeras kepala apapun Luhan, yeoja itu akan berhasil luluh dengan setiap perintah Sehun -yang disertai paksaan tentunya-'Ini aneh' batin Baekhyun.

"Luhan, Sehun benar ini hari terakhirmu, Jadi... semangat!" Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengepalkan tangan keatas. Bermaksud memberi semangat untuk Luhan.

Luhan semakin jengah saja. Tapi Baekhyun tidak ambil pusing, ia lebih memilih memutar tubuhnya kearah Sehun.

"Oh Sehun, apa kau sudah makan siang?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah cerah.

Sehun menoleh sebentar kearah Baekhyun.

"Sudah, tadi kekasih bocah nakal itu datang membawakanku kimbab" Jawab Sehun seadanya.

Yang dimaksud bocah nakal itu adalah adik Sehun, Taeyong juga sedang dirawat di rumah sakit ini. Taeyong jatuh dari motornya dan mengalami patah tulang juga.

"Waah... calon adik iparmu baik sekali" Goda Baekhyun tersenyum usil.

"Iya baik, karena ada maunya! " Balas Sehun malas. Yang benar saja, itu hanya sogokan agar dibiarkan menginap di kamar rawat adiknya. Oooh, taktik anak muda.

Baekhyun tertawa mendengarnya.

"Oh Sonsaeng, bisa kau keluar dulu? Aku mau berganti pakaian. Jika kau terus disitu yang ada aku akan benar-benar telat nanti"

Ucap Luhan membuyarkan obrolan Sehun dan Baekhyun.

Sehun memilih mengangguk meng'iyakan. Sebelum pergi ia sempat kan memperingati yeoja itu sebentar.

"Kalau kau telat dari 10 menit, maka suster yang akan mengantarkanmu ke tempat terapi"

Mendengar itu membuat Luhan semakin kesal.

"_Dwaessooooo!_" Teriak nya cukup keras, karena Sehun sudah hilang di balik pintu. Baekhyun kembali terkikik geli.

"Baiklah, ayo kita ganti bajumu" Baekhyun membuka lemari disana dan mengambilkan sepotong baju ganti untuk Luhan.

Setiap pergi terapi pasti yeoja itu meminta ganti baju. Katanya takut terlihat jelek ketika memakai pakaian rumah sakit. -_-

Baekhyun membantu Luhan melepaskan pakaiannya, tangan nya sibuk membuka kancing piyama. Tapi Luhan menghentikannya.

"Baek, apa kau pernah bertemu Kris?" Tanya Luhan lirih. Baekhyun mendongak sebentar dan tersenyum. Apa jangan-jangan Luhan sudah mau bertemu Kris?

Setelah Luhan sadar dari koma nya sampai saat ini memang Kris belum pernah berkunjung menemui Luhan. Kecuali saat yeoja itu masih Koma.

Bukan berarti Kris yang tidak mau menemui Luhan. Tetapi yeoja itu lah yang melarang keras suaminya untuk datang. Luhan sudah cukup hancur, dan menurutnya melihat kehadiran Kris membuatnya semakin berantakan.

"Aku hanya beberapa kali bertemu dengannya? Kenapa, kau mau bertemu dengannya?" Baekhyun membuka pakain Luhan setelah semua kancingnya terlepas.

"_Anieyo, _Aku tetap tidak mau bertemu dengannya" Balas Luhan, memperlihatkan wajah dinginnya.

"Lu han, sampai kapan kau melarangnya menemuimu. Kau tahu, Kris sangat bersedih karena merindukanmu"

Luhan mengacuhkan pertanyaan Baekhyun. Yeoja itu memilih sibuk mencari sesuatu di dalam laci dekat ranjangnya. Setelah benda itu ketemu segera dia sodorkan kearah Baekhyun.

"_Ige Mwoya?_"

Dengan wajah bingung Baekhyun menerimanya.

"Berikan itu padanya, aku harap secepatnya dia menerimanya"

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya saat menetahui isi map yang itu.

Surat gugatan cerai kepada Kris.

"Lu, Kau bercanda?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap tajam Luhan, tetapi yang ditatap tidak bergeming. Wajah nya masih saja sama. Dingin.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa mempertahankan apa-apa Baek. Lebih baik kami berpisah"

Luhan berbohong. Bibirnya boleh berkata demikian, namun hatinya... Hatinya masih lah Luhan yang mencintai Kris. Tapi rasa cintanya sudah terkikis oleh rasa kecewa.

Mata yeoja itu mulai berair, sebelum membiarkan air matanya terjatuh Luhan segera menyekanya dan berusaha beranjak menuju kursi rodanya. Dia harus kuat.

"Tapi kau tidak boleh terburu-buru, Aku yakin Kris tidak akan menerima ini"

Luhan sudah sampai di kursi rodanya. Dia berhasil merangkak sendiri tanpa bantuan Baekhyun. Karena nyatanya sahabatnya itu tetap berdiri mematung menatap nya tajam.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya matang-matang Baek. Ku rasa Kris lebih pantas dengan yeoja itu"

Baekhyun mendekati Luhan dan mensejajarkan posisinya lalu mencengkeram pundak yeoja itu pelan. Mencoba membujuk Luhan agar membatalkan keputusannya.

"Percaya padaku Lu, Tao hanya masa lalu Kris"

"Mereka masih saling mencintai Baekhyun"

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang mengirim pesan untuk Sehun. Menyuruh namja itu untuk mengantar Luhan pulang. Baru saja dirinya mendapat telepon dari panti asuhan bahwa Chandoo sedang sakit, karena rasa sayangnya yang besar pada balita mungil itulah yang mendorong dirinya segera meninggalkan Rumah sakit daripada mengantar Luhan pulang. Padahal dia sendiri yang bilang bahwa janji harus ditepati. Tapi sekarang malah ia seenaknya mengingkari.

Jujur saat ini isi kepalanya serasa ingin meledak. Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa melihat Luhan yang berpura-pura tegar begitu malah membuatnya sakit.

Demi Tuhan ia juga tidak habis pikir, bisa-bisa nya Luhan menginginkan perceraian. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran sahabat nya itu.

Ditambah saat mengetahui orang ketiga yang sudah merusak hubungan rumah tangga Kris dan Luhan adalah sepupunya sendiri. Baekhyun merasa malu pada Luhan, walau jelas-jelas ia tidak tahu apa-apa.

Aaaah, Baekhyun ingat sekarang. Jadi ini alasan ia begitu familiar ketika nama Kris diperkenalkan padanya saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya di kedai Es Krim waktu itu. Karena mantan kekasih Tao juga bernama Kris, dan itu adalah orang yang sama. Tapi sekarang dudah terlambat sekali untuk menyadarinya. Entahlah, memikirkan itu membuat kepala Baekhyun tiba-tiba pusing. Perut nya mendadak mual. Baekhyun membekap mulutnya erat-erat, sekarang ia masih di dalam taksi, tidak mungkin dia muntah disini. Astagaaa, makan apa tadi dirinya.

Saat taksi yang ditumpanginya sampai di Panti Asuhan segera Baekhyun berlari kekamar mandi. Dia sudah sering bolak-balik kemari tentu sudah hafal sekali dimana letak kamar mandi berada.

Yixing sampai dibuat heran saat berpapasan dengan yeoja itu. Niatnya ingin menyapa tapi yang ada Baekhyun malah lari tegopoh-gopoh ke belakang.

"Baekhyun, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Yixing dengan raut panik menghampiri Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih membekap mulutnya menahan mual.

"_Ani, ani _Aku tidak apa-apa Yixing - ah" Yixing meraih tissu memberikannya kepada Baekhyun untuk mengelap bibirnya.

"Kau sakit ya? Kalau sakit seharusnya jangan memaksa kan kemari"

Yixing semakin cemas melihat wajah Baekhyun sedikit pucat.

"Tidak, ini sudah biasa, sepertinya karena maagku kambuh"

Belakangan ini ia sering telat makan. Karena padatnya jadwal kerjanya. Di tambah kadang ia tidak akan nafsu makan kalau Chanyeol tidak ada. Dan pagi ini suaminya baru saja berangkat lagi ke Jepang, setelah mengambil libur seminggu.

"_Gwenchana" _Ulang Baekhyun ketika masih mendapati raut khawatir yeoja di hadapannya itu.

Yixing menghela nafasnya. "Apa kau bisa dipercaya?"

.

.

.

"Chandoo baik-baik saja. Keadaannya bahkan lebih baik dari terakhir kau membawanya ke rumah sakit, jadi apa yang bermasalah?"

Baekhyun sedang memangku balita mungil yang kini sudah mulai bisa bicara itu. Padahal dua bulan yang lalu saat diajari bilang 'Eomma' saja masih sangat susah.

Chandoo tampak senang didekap oleh Baekhyun.

"Hehehe, seperti nya memang begitu" Yixing menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal karena sedikit malu. Salahkan bayi nakal itu yanng merengek dan tidak mau makan hampir dua hari. Yixing tentu tidak membiarkan itu, sampai akhirnya berhasil membujuk Chandoo, dengan syarat. Dokter Byun harus datang.

"Mungkin demam nya karena gigi nya yang mulai tumbuh. Hei, Chandoo coba buka mulutmu, sudah punya berapa gigi sekarang eeumm?"

"AAAAA..." Baekhyun mempraktekkan pada Chandoo.

"AAAaa..." Bocah mungil itupun mengikuti instruksi sang Dokter. Chandoo membuka mulut mungilnya dan Baekhyun sedang memeriksa nya.

"Ah, benar, Tumbuh dua lagi. Apa kau merasa sakit?"

Chandoo menggeleng kecil.

"Sebenarnya aku juga lebih suka menjadi eomma mu dari pada Dokter mu, bocah nakal" Gemas Baekhyun sambil mencubit hidung kecil Chandoo.

Baik Yixing maupun Baekhyun tidak bisa memprediksi berapa pastinya umur Chandoo sekarang. Karena saat menemukan bocah itu, tidak ada petunjuk apapun yang menyatakan berapa usia Chandoo saat itu. Namun banyak yang bilang, Chandoo baru berusia sekitar 6 bulan waktu itu.

"Oh aku lupa lagi membawa kalung milik Chandoo, maaf Yixing aku benar-benar pikun"

Kalung Chandoo sempat ketinggalan dirumah Baekhyun, ketika yeoja itu membawa Chandoo menginap dirumah nya tempo hari. Dan selang sehari setelah itu Chandoo sudah dibawa pulang oleh wali nya.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula ada padamu itu artinya aman"

"Aku janji, saat kemari lagi. Aku akan membawa nya. Aku tidak akan lupa lagi" Ucap Baekhyun yang kini ditunjuk kan pada bocah dipangkuannya, sedangkan Chandoo manggut-manggut menanggapinya.

Baekhyun mengelus sayang rambut si bocah. "Chandoo ya, katakan kau mau mainan apa? Nanti kalo Sonsaengnim datang akan ku bawakan" Tawar Baekhyun dengan wajah sumringah. Membuat Chandoo menatap nya antusias.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot Baek, Kau sudah terlalu banyak membawakan mainan untuk nya"

Yixing mencoba melarang nya, dia juga merasa tidak enak. Memang sih, dia tahu Baekhyun terlalu menyayangi Chandoo, tapi terlalu memanjakannya itu. Entahlah... membuat Yixing sungkan saja.

Tahu kalau Ibu asuh nya mencoba menggagalkan tawaran dari Baekhyun membuat Chandoo menoleh kesal. Wajah mungil nya dibuat-buat merengut kesal ke arah Yixing.

"Mauuuuuu...Thandoo Mau mainan baru" Protes nya merajuk khas anak kecil kepada Yixing.

"KKkkkk~ _Araseo araseo_, jangan dengarkan Yixing eomma. Sonsaengnim akan membelikan mu kok" Balas Baekhyun sambil terkekeh, sungguh lucu sekali melihat Chandoo kesal. Dan Yixing hanya meringis ketika dijutek ki Chandoo.

"Dasar, kau ini" Ucap Yixing sambil geleng kepala.

"Thandoo thayang Congthaengnim" Chandoo meraih leher Baekhyun. Mengerti akan maksud bocah itu, Baekhyun segera menundukan wajah nya. Dan.

**Chup~ **

Satu kecupan manis dari bibir mungil Chandoo mendarat mulus di pipi Baekhyun.

"Tharanghae..."

Imbuh Chandoo sambil memasang love sign diatas kepalanya.

Baekhyun semakin tergelak, tidak dipungkiri sekarang ia merasa senang bukan main. Segera ia membalas menciumi pipi bulat Chandoo berkali-kali karena terlalu gemas.

Yixing jadi iri melihat nya.

"Aigoo~ Jadi Chandoo tidak sayang Yixing eomma eoh?" Protes Yixing pura-pura sedih.

Melihat itu Chandoo segera turun dari pangkuan Baekhyun dan mendekati Yixing. Lalu memeluk tubuh yeoja berdimple itu erat.

"Thandoo Cayang jugaaa"

.

.

.

Hari sudah mulai malam. Dan keadaan panti sudah tidak seramai tadi. Karena sudah ditetapkan peraturan disini jam 7 keatas para anak-anak penghuni panti harus memasuki kamar masing-masing.

Baekhyun sudah makan malam sekalian bersama Yixing dan anak-anak asuh nya. Yeoja itu membuat para penghuni panti senang bukan kepalang. Pasal nya ia memasankan berbagai makan malam yang sangat lezat, mulai dari ayam goreng, bibimbab dan pizza. Bayangkan betapa bahagianya semua anak-anak itu.

"Baekhyun, apa kau sekarang sudah merasa baikan?" Tanya Yixing sambil mengantarkan Baekhyun berjalan keluar pagar. Ngomong-ngomong Baekhyun sudah mau pulang.

"Aku bahkan merasa lebih baik setelah bertemu Chandoo"

Balas Baekhyun sambil tertawa kecil. Setidak nya membuat Yixing sedikit lega.

Baekhyun akan mencari taksi dari depan. Karena panti itu terletak di tempat agak masuk gang, jadi mereka harus berjalan sebentar kerah jalan raya.

"Eung, Baekhyun"

Panggil Yixing pelan.

Sampai yang dipanggil menoleh kearah Yixing. "Hmmm, _Wae_?"

Yixing sedang menimang-nimang untuk mengatakan ini. Hatinya sedikit ragu.

"_Waeyo _Yixing, katakanlah?"

"Kemarin ada Seorang Keluarga kemari, meraka bilang ingin mengadopsi salah satu anak di panti kami"

Yixing mencoba menjelaskan yang ingin ia sampaikan. Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Bukankah, seperti itulah kehidupan dipanti.

"Itu kabar bagus! setidak nya salah satu anak mu akan mempunyai masa depan yang lebih baik setelah ini"

Baekhyun tersenyum lagi, tatapi tidak dengan Yixing. Yeoja berdimple itu menatap Baekhyun khawatir.

"Tapi anak itu adalah Chandoo"

**Deg~ **

Baekhyun menghentikan langkah nya sejenak. Matanya menatap kosong kerah tanah.

Tubuhnya mendadak kaku. Jantungnya berpacu kencang. Dia tidak terlalu bisa mendeskrpsikannya, tetapi rasa nya sungguh tidak enak.

"Baek, Beakhyun... kau mendengarkan ku?"

Panggil Yixing sambil menyentuh bahu Baekhyun pelan. Menyadarkan yeoja itu dari termenungnya.

"Ah, iya aku mendengarkan mu Yixing"

Mata Baekhyun memerah dan Yixing tahu betul perasaan yeoja mungil itu sekarang.

"Ehm, kapan... mereka akan membawa Chandoo?"

Baekhyun menoleh kearah Yixing lagi, bertanya sambil tersenyum. Seolah-olah dia baik-baik saja.

"Aku tidak akan mengijinkan orang lain mengambil Chandoo jika kau keberatan"

"Hah, Aku? Kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun pura-pura kaget.

"Baekhyun. Jangan berbohong, kau sangat menyayangi anak itu. Dan aku sangat tahu"

Yixing berjalan mendekat kemudian memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dan menepuk-nepuk pundak nya.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang mengadopsinya? Aku yakin Chandoo pasti akan bahagia"

Baekhyun tentu mau sekali. Tapi...

"Chanyeol melarang ku Yixing, dia memintaku bersabar. Ditambah, pekerjaan ku juga memakan banyak waktu. Tapi... jujur aku juga tidak mau jauh dari Chandoo. Aku tidak ingin anak itu diambil orang"

Baekhyun menjatuhkan air matanya. Hatinya sungguh sangat tidak rela membiarkan Chandoo diambil orang lain.

"Kau bisa membicarakannya lagi dengan Chanyeol"

Ucap Yixing berusaha menenangkan teman nya. Lalu mengelus pelan punggung sempit Baekhyun.

"Aku akan mencari alasan agar mereka tidak jadi mengambil Chandoo"

"_Gomawo _Yixing"

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mencegat taksi sendiri. Yixing sudah kembali ke panti, tentu atas suruhan nya juga. Baekhyun bilang jika lama menunggu maka akan menelfon saja. Karena Yixing harus segera kembali, ada satu anak yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan nya lama-lama.

Ya bocah nakal Chandoo. Yixing sampai heran pada balita itu, padahal ada beberapa pengasuh disana tapi tetap saja, Chandoo tidak mau disentuh siapapun kecuali Yixing.

Chandoo memang tidak mudah luluh pada setiap orang. Pada dasar nya Chandoo itu mempunyai sifat rewel, dan hanya mau menurut pada orang-orang tertentu saja. Yang bocah itu sukai misal nya. Dia terlalu pemilih.

Cukup lama Baekhyun menunggu, tetapi jalanan begitu sepi. Saat mengecek jam ditangan nya sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 lebih. Baekhyun sudah berencana menelpon taksi saja, karena ia rasa menunggu terlalu lama melelahkan juga. Ditambah cuaca yang sangat dingin. Dia sedang tidak enak badan.

Belum sempat Baekhyun mengambil ponsel nya, sebuah mobil Audi berwarna putih berhenti disebelahnya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Namun rasa penasarannya segera terjawab ketika kaca mobil itu terbuka.

"Tao?"

.

.  
.

.

.

"Oh Sonsaeng, ada apa kemari? Apa Baekhyun belum datang?"

Luhan menoleh kerah Seorang namja tinggi yang memakai Coat coklat yang tiba-tiba memasuki kamar rawat nya. Saat ini ia sedang berkemas karena akan segera meninggalkan Rumah sakit untuk pulang ke rumah bersama Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun sedang pergi ke Gangnam, menemui pasien tercinta nya" Jawab Sehun asal, membuat Luhan mengernyit bingung.

"Maksud ku, bayi yang waktu itu. Dia bilang tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang. Makanya dia menyuruh ku" Sehun menjelaskan dengan wajah terlihat tidak senang.

Luhan mengangguk beberapa kali. Seolah bisa memahami Baekhyun yang membatalkan mengantarkannya dan memilih menemui bayi itu. Luhan maklum.

Dan sekarang ia bisa sedikit membaca pikiran Sehun dari raut wajah nya itu. Seperti nya Sehun terpaksa mengantarkan nya pulang.

"Kalau begitu carikan aku taksi saja. Kau tidak perlu mengantarku sampai rumah. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Aku tahu kau pasti lelah"

Sehun kaget mendengar penuturan Luhan. Bukan begitu juga maksud nya. Lagi pula dia juga sedang kesepian, dan tidak mau pulang kerumah cepat-cepat karena adik nya juga sedang dirawat dirumah sakit.

"_Aniya,_ Aku harus tetap mengantar mu. Baekhyun bisa membunuhku nanti kalau membiarkan mu pulang sendiri"

Sergah Sehun cepat. Lalu segera menyibukkan diri dengan meraih tas berisi pakain milik Luhan yang berada di atas ranjang. Tapi Luhan segera mencegat tangannya. Lalu menatap manik Sehun lurus.

"Kau tidak perlu malakukan ini hanya karena Baekhyun"

Entah dorongan apa yang membuat nya bicara seperti itu. Luhan hanya merasa tidak nyaman saja karena Sehun terlihat terpaksa mengantarkan nya hanya karena takut pada Baekhyun. Setelah kecelakaan itu, tidak tahu kenapa Luhan menjadi sedikit membenci rasa nya di kasihani.

Eksresi Luhan membuat Sehun merasa benar-benar tidak enak hati, tetapi ia terlalu gengsi. Sebenarnya, dia mau mengantarkan Luhan bukan karena takut kepada Baekhyun. Ia hanya tidak ingin terlihat tidak keren saja di hadapan yeoja ini. Makanya ia berlaku (pura-pura) jaim seperti tadi.

"_Ani, ani_ aku tetap akan mengantarkan mu" Setelah meraih tas milik Luhan, segera ia berjalan lebih dulu keluar. Sehun berjalan cepat-cepat, seakan jika terlalu lama disana ia akan terlihat semakin awkawrd. Sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari Luhan yang kesusahan berjalan menggunakan tongkat nya karena ia tinggal berjalan terlalu jauh.

.

.

.

.

.

**Baekhyun POV**

"Baekhyun, maaf kan aku, aku tahu kau pasti kecewa padaku" Ujar Tao memecah keheningan diantara kami.

Jujur seperti yang dikatakan Tao, aku memang sedikit kecewa pada nya.

"Baek, jangan diam saja. Tolong maaf kan aku"

ku lirik Tao mulai resah karena terlalu ku acuh kan. Dia sedang mengemudi, dan kalau konsentrasi nya buyar hanya karena aku, maka bisa jadi kami berakhir di Rumah sakit atau yang lebih parah langsung tewas karena kecelakaan.

"Tao, konsentrasilah menyetir. Aku tidak mau celaka karena kecerobohan mu" Jawab ku ketus. Tapi berhasil, yeoja disebelahku kembali fokus pada kemudinya.

"Baekhyun, kau tahu karena hal ini karirku berantakan. Kris menghindariku dan bahkan kau pun tidak mau me maafkan aku Baek, hiks... lalu, siapa orang yang mau perduli pada ku sekarang?"

Tao menangis. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tega membiarkan nya begitu.

"Jika kau merasa bersalah, bukan padaku kau meminta maaf. Tetapi pada Luhan lah tepat nya"

Tao menoleh sebentar kearah ku.

"Tapi, aku takut bertemu pada nya. Aku takut dia akan mencaciku Baek"

"Itu resiko nya Tao. Jika kau memang merasa bersalah bukankah kau memang harus minta maaf"

"Tapi..."

Belum sempat Tao menyelesaikan kata-kata nya. Aku sudah memotong duluan.

"Dan ku harap kau tidak menemui Kris lagi"

Entahlah kenapa itu ku ucapkan. Dengan melihat ini siapa yang tidak menyadari bahwa Tao memang masih mencintai Kris. Dan Luhan akan semakin terluka.

Karena, sebisa mungkin aku akan berusaha menyelamatkan pernikahan Luhan. Aku yakin Luhan hanya sedang emosi.

"Apa maksud mu Baekhyun?"

"Tao, apa setelah ini kau Masih berniat berhubungan dengan Kris? Kau tidak lihat dampak nya sekarang?"

"Baekhyun, kau tidak tahu perasaan ku selama ini"

"Tao Jangan egois!" Tanpa sadar aku malah membentak nya. Kulihat ia cukup kaget dengan sikap ku. Aku... aku hanya kesal melihat nya tidak mau menyerah untuk mendapatkan Kris.

Setelah itu Tao hanya diam saja. Pasti hatinya sedang bingung mau bicara apa. Aku tahu Tao adalah gadis yang baik, dia hanya kurang punya pendirian saja dan mudah terombang-ambing akan perasaan nya sendiri.

"Tapi... Saat ini aku sedang mengandung anak Kris, Baek"

APA?

Secepat kilat aku menoleh kearah Tao. Bagai disambar petir dia berhasil membuatku spot jantung.

"Apa yang kau katakan Huang ZiTao?"

Tao semakin menangis. Berkali-kali yeoja itu mengusap air matanya, namun pandangannya fokus kedepan. Tidak berani menatap ku.

"Maaf. Maaf kan aku! Hiks..."

Sekejap aku terkesiap. Lidah ku sudah kelu untuk sekedar berucap. Dan aku yakin Tao sedang tidak bercanda.

"Turunkan aku!" Desis ku lirih.

Tao menoleh kearah ku kaget. Aku sudah benar-benar emosi, tidak sanggup untuk melanjutkan obrolan berat ini.

"Baek, apa yang kau katakan. Rumah mu masih jauh"  
Ujar Tao mencemaskan ku.

"KU BILANG TURUNKAN AKU!"

Teriak ku kencang. Membuat Tao tersentak dan mengerem mendadak. Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, kubuka pintu mobil dan segera berjalan cepat meninggalkan Tao. Kudengar Tao berteriak-teriak mamanggil. Tapi ku acuhkan. Aku tetap berjalan semakin jauh. Ya Tuhan. Aku sungguh merasa pusing. Mungkin sebentar lagi aku bisa pingsan.

**Baekhyun POV END**

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengeratkan mantel yang membungkus tubuh nya. Cuaca malam semakin dingin walau sudah tidak turun salju. Tetapi angin yang berhembus malam itu lumayan kencang. Sekarang ia tidak tahu sedang berada dimana, Baekhyun menoleh untuk mencari taksi. Di kira-kira saja rumah nya masih sangat jauh dari sini. Dan kalau ia terus berjalan kaki bisa dipastikan besok ia benar-benar absen dari pekerjaan nya, karena sakit.

Yeoja itu menggosok tangan nya berkali-kali, rasa nya sungguh sangat dingin semua tubuh nya. Tapi kaki nya terasa sangat lemah hanya untuk mekanjutkan berjalan mencari taksi.

Tak selang berapa lama, saat ia sibuk mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling mata sipit nya mendapati sebuah halte Bus tak jauh tempat nya berada sekarang. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi segera ia berjalan kesana. Tidak perduli kalau ada orang jahat yang akan meng apa-apakan nya karena malah diam disini. Kakinya benar-benar sudah terasa lembek seperti jelly.

Setelah menemukan tempat yang nyaman untuk beristiratat, Baekhyun kembali termenung, tiba-tiba semua masalah tentang Luhan kembali lagi berputar-putar dikepalanya. Jika dipikir-pikir jalan cerita kehidupan nya sangat lah familiar dengan yeoja itu. Dimulai dari menikah karena sama-sama dijodohkan, kehilangan bayi nya, kehadiran orang dimasa lalu suaminya yang juga sama-sama menjadi orang ketiga dalam rumah tangganya. Dan terakhir perceraian, Baekhyun tidak bisa melanjutkan membayangkan itu. Ia tidak sanggup kalau suatu saat juga akan berpisah dengan Chanyeol apalagi bercerai. Baekhyun tidaklah sekuat dan setegar Luhan. Baekhyun tidak bisa menutupi semua masalah nya dengan tersenyum seperti Luhan. Baekhyun pasti akan hancur kalau kebahagiaan nya juga hancur.

"Chanyeol... jangan pernah tinggalkan aku" Ucap nya lirih seorang diri. Ia sedang meratapi nasip pernikahan nya. Baekhyun masih tidak bisa tenang selama yeoja masa lalu Chanyeol masih disekitar nya. Walaupun Chanyeol selalu meyakinkan nya bahwa namja itu akan berusaha hanya melihat nya seorang, tapi ia masih sedikit ragu tentang itu.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat Tao, bagaimana jika Kyungsoo juga seperti Tao? Bagaimana kalau yeoja itu juga masih berusaha mendapatkan Chanyeol kembali.

"_Andweeee!_" Jerit Baekhyun tertahan. Ia menutup muka dengan telapak tangan nya. Baekhyun menangis.

"Baekhyun, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Baekhyun dikagertkan oleh seorang namja yang baru saja turun dari mobil dan memanggil nya. Baekhyun mendongak.

"Kai"

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

Kai berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan duduk disebelah yeoja itu. Baekhyun menggeser sedikit tubuh nya, memberi ruang untuk Kai. Ia segera menghapus air matanya yang masih membasahi pipi nya.

Kai mengerutkan keningnya.

"Hnn... Kau menangis?" Tanya Kai sambil mendekatkan wajah nya kearah Baekhyun, untuk memastikan.

"Ah, tidak. Mataku hanya kelilipan" Elak Baekhyun cepat, lalu pura-pura membenahi rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Ini sangat dingin Baek, Kau dari mana?" Ulang Kai bertanya untuk ke dua kali nya.

"Eh eoh, aku tadi baru ke panti asuhan"

"Lalu? Kenapa malah disini? Kau tidak mau pulang?"

"Aku menunggu Taksi, tidak ada yang lewat Kai. Makanya aku menunggu disini" Jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum bodoh.

"UUgh? Disini sangat sepi mana ada taksi. Kau mau pulang?"

Baekhyun sedikit bersyukur, setidak nya tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Kai disini. Sepertinya namja itu akan menawarinya tumpangan.

Baekhyun belum juga menjawab, Kai sudah menawarinya duluan.

"Apa kau mau minum sebentar?"

Tapi, ajakan apa itu?

"Haa?"

Kai terkekeh kecil mendapati respon lucu dari Baekhyun. Sepertinya yeoja itu sedikit terkejut. Lihat lah bibir mungil nya yang sedikit terbuka.

"KKKK~ Kita pergi minum sebentar, lalu aku akan mengantarkan mu pulang" Lanjut Kai menjelaskan. Namja itu kemudian berdiri dan menarik tangan mungil Baekhyun.

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa minum Kai"

Tolak Baekhyun, tapi Kai tidak menggubris nya. Namja itu masih menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal Soo, kenapa kau merahasiakan ini dariku?"

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo kini sedang makan malam bersama di hotel tempat mereka tinggal. Sudah hampir dua bulan ini mereka berada ke Jepang untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan. Dan kemarin saat ada waktu libur, Chanyeol sempatkan pulang untuk menengok istrinya. Tapi, hari itu juga hal yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan terbongkar. Kai menemui nya dan menceritakan berbagai hal yang membuat kepalanya pusing.

_Chanyeol akan melakukan penerbangan pagi ini untuk kembali ke Jepang. Saat perusahaan meberinya jeda pada pekerjaan nya, tentu ia tak akan menyia-nyiakan nya bukan._

_Selama satu minggu libur nya Chanyeol kembali ke Korea. ya, untuk siapa lagi kalau bukan untuk istrinya. Chanyeol hanya ingin membuktikan kata-katanya. Ia ingin membuat Baekhyun kembali mempercayainya. Chanyeol akan membahagiakan Baekhyun._

_Dan tak terasa satu minggu itu begitu singkat, karena tepat nya hari ini ia sudah harus kembali ke Jepang untuk pekerjaan nya._

_Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas nya panjang. Ia masih sangat rindu dengan Baekhyun nya. Rasa nya ia butuh waktu lebih lama lagi dengan istrinya. Dan menghabiskan waktu untuk melakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan._

_Membayangkan semua tingkah menggemaskan Baekhyun. Membuatnya tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Aigoo!_

_Fantasi Chanyeol akan Baekhyun terbuyarkan tatkala ada seorang namja memanggil nama nya dari arah belakang._

_"Chanyeol sunbae!"_

_Chanyeol menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan seseorang yang ia kenal._

_"Jong in" Sedikit kaget melihat kehadiran Kai disini. _

_"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"_

_Bukan nya menjawab tetapi Kai malah memimpin Chanyeol, mengajaknya pergi dari sana._

_"Aku ingin bicara sebentar dengan mu"_

_Kai membawa Chanyeol ketempat yang lumayan sepi. Setidak nya tidak banyak suara keramaian yang akan mengganggu obrolan mereka._

_"Sebenar nya apa yang kau ingin kan? Cepat katakan! Aku tidak punya banyak waktu"_

_Ujar Chanyeol terlihat kurang santai. Masalah nya ia harus segera ke boarding pass. Karena pesawat nya akan segera berangkat._

_"Aku tidak akan berbasa-basi Park Chanyeol"_

_Ujar Kai memasang wajah sangat serius._

_Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya._

_"Apa maksudmu?" _

_Kai sudah memikirkan ini matang-matang. Ia juga sudah siap menanggung konsekuensinya. Membiarkan Kyungsoo mendapatkan kembali kekasih nya. Dan menghancurkan hatinya sendiri._

_"Do Kyungsoo, dia... sudah melahirkan anak mu"_

_satu detik_

_dua detik_

_tiga detik_

_Chanyeol sempat tertegun mendengar penuturan Kai._

_"Apa katamu?"_

_Chanyeol melebarkan mata nya tidak percaya begitu bisa benar-benar mencerna pernyataan Kai._

_"Mungkin kau tidak tahu, jika kau telah membuat yeoja itu mengandung anak mu. Tapi sekarang kau sudah harus mengetahui itu. Aku memberikan mu kesempatan ini. Jika kau memang bisa membuatnya bahagia. Maka jangan membuat Kyungsoo bersedih lagi!"_

_Kai menatap mata Chanyeol lekat-lekat seakan menantang._

_Sedangkan Chanyeol masih setia mematung. Otak nya seolah sulit sekali mencerna semua ucapan Kai yang di lontarkan pada nya. Chanyeol tidak idiot, tetapi sekarang ia bahkan lebih parah dari orang bodoh sekalipun. Bibir nya terbuka ingin bersuara, tapi terkatup lagi. Ia ingin bicara tapi suara nya tidak bisa melewati tenggorokan nya._

Kyungsoo meletakkan gelas berisi air wine nya sejenak untuk menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah bingung mendengar pertanyaan sumbang Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Do Kyungsoo, Kau telah mengandung anak... ku?"

Mata Kyungsoo melebar. Ia sangat kaget mendengar perkataan Namja dihadapannya saat ini.

"Chanyeol kau-"

"Jong in sudah menceritakan semua padaku. Apa itu benar Kyungsoo?"

Desak Chanyeol memasang wajah sangat ingin tahu. Bolehkah ia berharap Kyungsoo berkata kalau Kai hanya berbohong. Bolehkah begitu? Karena Chanyeol tidak bisa membayangkan jadinya kalau semua itu benar.

"Jongin benar Park Chanyeol" Kyungsoo menunduk sambil meremat tangan nya dibawah meja. Jujur ia tak menyangka bahwa Kai benar-benar melakukan ini untuk nya. Ia ingin menangis, tatapi ia sangat bahagia. Setidak nya Chanyeol sudah mengetahui itu, tanpa ia sendiri yang memberitahunya.

Chanyeol berdiri dari duduk nya. Namja itu mengusap kasar wajahnya. Semua sungguh kacau. Chanyeol frustasi. Tanpa sadar ia malah membentak Kyungsoo.

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENGATAKANNYA DARI AWAL?" Dia juga tidak tahu kenapa ia begitu emosi. Bahkan mata Chanyeol mulai berair, ia merasa sangat brengsek.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana Park Chanyeol? Aku benar-benar hancur saat Appa mengetahui ku hamil. Appa mengurungku!" Ucap Kyungsoo lirih lalu ikut menangis.

"Appa selalu memaksakan kehendaknya, dia menyuruhku ini dan itu jika tidak dia bilang akan menggugurkan bayi ku! Aku, aku -"

Chanyeol menarik tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dan memeluk nya. Ini juga salah nya. Chanyeol yang terlalu bodoh.

"Tapi appa membohongi ku Yeol, dia memisahkan aku dengan anak ku, Appa bilang bayi itu mati, tetapi ternyata Appa membuang anak ku hiks..."

Kyungsoo masih bersikeras melanjutkan cerita pahitnya. Dan Chanyeol memeluknya semakin erat!

"Aku tidak tahu sekarang harus senang atau bersedih karena Appa sakit. Di satu sisi aku merasa puas karena bisa bebas, tetapi disisi lain aku juga menyayanginya Yeol. Dia Appa ku!"

"Maafkan aku"

Chanyeol tahu pasti sekarang. Bisa dikatakan Kyungsoo sakit, itu karena dirinya.

Yeoja itu merasakan kehangatan itu. Chanyeol nya yang dulu, kini benar-benar memeluk nya.

"Park Chanyeol, mau kah kau mengabulkan permintaan ku?"

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap manik Chanyeol. Memasang wajah memohon yang sangat besar, berharap namja itu mau mengabulkan nya.

"Kembalilah kepada ku Yeol, kau mau kan?"

Chanyeol sempat Shock mendengar nya. Namun secepat mungkin ia menggeleng.

"Itu tidak mungkin Soo. Aku sudah menikah, dan kau pun sama"

"Tapi aku menikah juga karena kehendak Appa Yeol, aku... tidak mencintai Jong In. Aku hanya mencintaimu"

Sergah Kyungsoo masih bersikeras.

"Yeol, jawab. Kau mau kan? Kau masih mencintaiku kan?" Desak Kyungsoo sambil mengguncang tubuh kekar namja itu.

Chanyeol tetap tidak menjawab, dia bimbang dengan hatinya!

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak disangka Baekhyun berhasil menghabiskan 3 gelas wine. Setidaknya sekarang tubuhnya merasa sedikit menghangat, walau kepalanya yang kini seperti berkunang-kunang.

Sedangkan di sampingnya, Kai masih tetap meminum birnya. Baekhyun sampai geleng-geleng melihatnya. Kai bahkan masih terlihat sangat normal walau sudah menghabiskan berbotol-botol minuman beralkohol tinggi itu. Baekhyun menebak Kai sedang ada masalah.

Kai menoleh saat menyadari Baekhyun yang sedari tadi memandanginya.

"_Wae _Baekhyun? Kau mau ini?" Tanya Kai sambil menyodorkan botol minumnya kearah Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun segera mendorong botol itu.

"_Ani, _aku sudah tidak bisa minum lebih dari ini" Jawab Baekhyun lalu meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja pantry. Sepertinya mulai mabuk.

Kai mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Dia memang terlihat biasa saja. Tapi kepalanya sudah mabuk berat.

Kai kembali menghabiskan minumannya. Empat botol kosong bir terjajar rapi di hadapannya. Ternyata cukup lama mereka di Bar. Kai menoleh lagi kearah sampingnya.

"Apa Baekhyun tertidur?"

Kai mengguncang tubuh yeoja itu pelan, namun Baekhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan menggeliat kecil.

Kai mengacak rambutnya. Lebih baik ia membawa yeoja ini pergi dari sini sekarang.

Kai mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Setidaknya ia masih bisa menyetir dengan benar walau sebenarnya ia sudah cukup mabuk. Kai tidak mengantar Baekhyun pulang maupun membawanya ke Apartement miliknya. Tapi Namja itu menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah hotel di kawasan Myeongdong.

Setelah memesan kamar dan diberi kunci, Kai segera membawa tubuh lelah Baekhyun menuju kamar nya. Bellboy mencoba menawarkan bantuan padanya, tetapi Kai menolaknya dengan halus.

Punggungnya lumayan pegal juga menggendong Baekhyun. Dengan pelan Kai merebahkan tubuh mungil itu di atas ranjang. Kai menatap lamat-lamat mata yang terpejam itu. Ia menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali ketika pikiran jahat mulai menghinggapi otaknya.

Tapi Kai kalah dengan nafsunya.

Namja itu mengelus lembut wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat cantik di matanya. Tanpa sadar ia menyeringai ketika tangannya sampai pada bibir pink nan tipis milik Baekhyun.

Kai mengelus pelan bibir itu cukup lama, lalu berbisik.

"Bolehkah aku merasakannya?" Kai bertanya entah pada siapa, yang jelas ia tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban apa-apa.

Kai semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun, tinggal beberapa senti lagi maka ia kan berhasil menggapai bibir manis itu. Tapi usaha Kai digagalkan yeoja itu. Baekhyun membuka matanya. Dia kaget ketika mendapati wajah Kai begitu dekat dengannya. Sekuat tenaga yeoja itu mendorong tubuh Kai menjauh. Lalu ia segera bangun.

"Kai apa yang kau lakukan?" Pekik Baekhyun tidak percaya, Kai mau menciumnya? memanfaatkan kesempatan saat ia tidak sadarkan diri.

Baekhyun menolehkan pandangannya kesekeliling. Ini bukan kamarnya. Baekhyun tidak mengenal tempat ini. Yeoja itu semakin menatap horor kearah satu-satunya namja yang membawanya kemari.

"Kai, kita ada dimana?"

Kai masih memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun lekat-lekat, dan jujur itu membuat Baekhyun merinding. Perasaannya mulai tak enak.

"Baekhyun...Kau sangat Cantik, tapi sayang..." Kai menggapai kepala Baekhyun lagi dan mengelus surai hitam itu.

Baekhyun menatap Kai penuh antisipasi.

"... Chanyeol menghianatimu"

Baekhyun melepas kasar tangan Kai yang bertengger di atas kepalanya. Matanya berkilat emosi mendengar penuturan Kai.

"Apa yang kau katakan Kai? Kau mabuk?"

Tidak dipungkiri wajahnya marah dan juga penuh kecemasan.

Kai menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menyeringai.

"Mau ku ceritakan sesuatu?"

Namja itu kembali mendekatkan dirinya pada Baekhyun dan membuat yeoja itu semakin memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Chanyeol... Namja brengsek itu sudah menghamili Kyungsoo."

Awalnya Baekhyun hanya terpaku mendengar itu. Dan mencoba berfikir Kai hanya asal bicara. Sampai ia sadar jika namja itu sudah menindih tubuhnya. Saat ingin berontak, tangannya sudah dicengkeram kuat oleh Kai, Baekhyun tidak bisa bergerak. Tenaganya sungguh tidak sebanding dengan Kai.

"Kai apa yang kau lakukan, Lepaaaassskan aku!" Ia masih berusaha berontak, walau tenaganya semakin melemah.

"Chanyeol itu brengsek Baekhyun, kau harus tahu itu. Dia tidak pantas kau cintai"

"Lepaskan aku Kai, aku tidak percaya padamu!"

Sebisa mungkin ia tidak akan percaya pada ucapan Kai, walau sedikit demi sedikit pernyataan Kai mengkikis hatinya. Entah kenapa, ia mulai terpengaruh.

"Si brengsek itu sudah membuat Kyungsoo melahirkan anaknya"

Cukup, Bukan hanya nyeri pada kepala dan tangannya. Kini Kai benar-benar mengiris hatinya.

"Kau bohong! Kau bohong Kai, Chanyeol tidak melakukan itu, hiks... dia tidak mungkin seperti itu."

Baekhyun sudah lupa untuk melawan Kai, kini ia malah sibuk menangis. Kai, dia tidak mau mempercayai perkataan Kai. Namun sekali lagi ia ingat, Kai sedang mabuk. Dan perkataan orang mabuk biasanya adalah kebenaran. Tuhan... Tapi Baekhyun masih ingin menyangkalnya.

Namja benar-benar kehilangan akal. Kai mulai melucuti pakaian di tubuh Baekhyun. Membuat yeoja itu tersentak.

"Kai, apa yang kau lakukan! Jangan begini!"

Baekhyun menahan tangan Kai yang sudah berhasil melepas mantel tebalnya. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya brutal, panik mulai menyergap kepalanya.

"_Andwe_ Kai, hikss..."

Namun karena otak Kai yang sudah dikuasai alkohol, namja itu tidak menggubris. Malahan sekarang Kai sedang menyerang leher putih Baekhyun, membuat yeoja itu berteriak semakin kencang meminta dilepasakan.

"Kai Jangannnnn...!"

"Aku membenci Park Chanyeol!"

**BERSAMBUNG...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IGE MWOYA ... ?**

**O.O**

**Readers nim, Merindukanku?**

**Saya bogoshipeoyo /plak/ banget nih.**

**Jiahahaha, Maaf maaf udah bolos terlalu lama. Saya sedang males sekali ngetik. **

**Dan saya seharusnya gak gini ya, sedih itu tidak boleh dibiarkan berlarut-larut. Tapi aku ra popo sekarang. Udah bisa menerima kok kepergian(?) Luhan.**

**Sudah puas nangis nya juga. **

**Bytheway liet photo Luhan maen ke Kafe hari ini, kok tiba-tiba bikin nangis lagi. Aigoo!, Gege tambah ganteng aja, gak luntur walaupun udah keluar dari EXO/yaiyalah/ heummm. Apalagi dengan rambut hitamnya, saya berpikir Luhan emang lagi pingin jadi orang biasa. Oke, saya dukung lagi.**

**Tapi entah jodoh atau emang sengaja. Yifan dan Luhan, mereka sama-sama mengganti warna rambut jadi item pas mau keluar. 'Apa yang anda pikirkan?'**

**Dan karena itu juga saya jadi was-was kalau liat member dari China tiba-tiba ganti warna rambut mereka jadi hitam. -Walau sekarang emang udah item ya?-**

**Ellah. Kalo boleh berharap, udah ini aja ujian buat EXO, jangan keluar-keluar lagi. Rasanya bikin sakit jantung(?) nanggung sedih.**

**...**

**Apa saya terlalu cerewet kali ini? **

**maybe yes!**

**#bow**

**Saya hanya ingin curhat dikit kok :(**

**Gwenchana kan? /wink/**

**Oke Oke**

**Sekian dulu Curcol nya.**

**...**

**Sekarang mau balik kehabitatnya lagi.**

**Ngetik FF ini sampe kelar. Habis itu mau rekreasi otak (read: stop nulis bentar)**

**yeyeyeey. Udah mau Tamat, Apa kalian senang? Semoga deh. Karena saya juga senang. Bakal selesai satu pekerjaan saya. hukss**

**Moga Readers nim masih ingat FF saya ya.**

**Sekali lagi sorry karena Lateeeeeeeeee sekaliiii. :***

**Don't Forget, Thanks you so Much Readers nim yang udah review. **

**Saya Sarang kalian mumumumumu /flying kiss/**

**Last Words...**

**Riview maybe ^^**

**Annyeonggggggg~!**


	16. Chapter 16

**You're mine™**

**Main cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol ChanBaek**

**Other cast : Kyungsoo, Sehun, Kai, Luhan, Kris dll**

**Genre : Romance, Marriage, Drama **

**Rate : T**

**WARNING! typo(s) GS GENDERSWITCH, yang tidak suka GS mohon tidak membaca. No Bash No Blame**

**DISCLAIMER: Semua chara milik Tuhan, ibu, bapak, agensi masing masing, aku hanya meminjam nama doank (berharap Baekhyun jadi milik saya #plak)**

...

**Last Chapter**

**...**

Baekhyun membenahi bajunya yang sangat berantakan, dua kancing teratasnya pun sudah lepas entah kemana. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, dengan lemas ia maraih mantelnya yang tergeletak di bawah ranjang tempatnya duduk. Yeoja itu terus saja menangis meratapi apa yang baru saja terjadi. Kai sudah pergi setengah jam yang lalu, meninggalkannya dengan keadaan hancur.

**Ceklek**

Pintu kamar hotel itu terbuka menampilkan sesosok namja tinggi berkulit putih. Dia Sehun, Baekhyun lah yang menghubunginya setengah jam yang lalu.

Saat kedua obsidiannya menemukan yeoja yang baru saja menghubunginya, Sehun segera berlari menghampiri Baekhyun yang terduduk di atas kasur dengan keadaan berantakan.

"Baekhyunee, kau kenapa_?_" Tanya Sehun cemas begitu dekat dengan yeoja itu. Wajah Baekhyun beruraian air mata.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, yeoja itu segera menghambur pada pelukan Sehun sambil terisak.

"Hiks, Aku mau pulang Hunnie."

.

Sehun menatap was-was pada Baekhyun yang duduk disamping kursi kemudinya. Sebisa mungkin ia menahan dirinyauntuk tidak memberondong Baekhyun dengan banyak pertanyaan, karena sepertinya yeoja itu sedang tidak baik.

Baekhyun duduk dalam diam, matanya terbuka tapi entah apa yang ia lihat. Pandangannya kosong.

Tapi ini membuatnya penasaran setengah mati. Dan juga, apa yang Baekhyun lakukan di kamar hotel dalam keadaan tak wajar pula. Bukankah yeoja itu punya rumah sendiri. Sudahlah, Sehun akhirnya memilih fokus pada kemudinya, setidaknya semua akan terjawab saat mereka sampai di rumah nanti.

Mobil itu akhirnya sampai di rumah Baekhyun. Sehun turun lebih dulu hendak membukakan pintu untuk yeoja itu, namun Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu keluar dan berlari menuju ke dalam rumahnya. Sehun menghela nafas sebentar dan segera menyusul Baekhyun kedalam.

Sehun mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun, setidaknya ia ingin tahu keadaan Baekhyun, dan sedikit menuntut penjelasan mungkin.

"Baekhyun, Apa yang kau lakukan? Boleh kah aku masuk?"

Tidak ada sahutan. Membuat namja putih itu lumayan cemas. Cemas, tentu saja, Sehun sangat mencemaskan keadaan Baekhyun dari tadi.

Dengan ragu Sehun memutar kenop pintu itu. Matanya diedarkan keseluruh penjuru kamar Baekhyun yang terbilang luas. Tanpa sengaja penglihatannya mendapati sebuah pas foto berukuran besar memenuhi dinding di atas ranjang Baekhyun. Seingatnya pertama kali dia memasuki kamar ini tempo hari, foto itu tidak ada. Oke, Sehun terlalu repot mengurusi itu, akhirnya ia kembali ingat niatnya kemari untuk mencari Baekhyun.

Tapi di kamar itu tidak ada keberadaan Baekhyun, dan cukup membuat Sehun semakin bingung.

"Apa jangan-jangan Baekhyun di kamar mandi?"

Sehun mencoba tidak berpikiran buruk, dia kira Baekhyun sedang membersihkan tubuhnya jika didengar dari gemericik air shower dari dalam kamar itu. Alhasil ia memilih keluar dari kamar itu.

Selama Baekhyun mandi (pikir Sehun) namja itu memutuskan menunggu di ruang tengah. Menonton tivi mungkin menghilangkan bosan, lagi pula mana ia sudi jika harus lama-lama di dalam kamar ini. Apa lagi melihat foto Chanyeol, lama-lama dia bisa rabun. Batin Sehun kesal

Duapuluh lima menit berlalu tapi Baekhyun belum juga ada tanda-tanda keluar kamar, Sehun penasaran, apa mungkin Baekhyun sudah selesai mandi dan tertidur. Namja itu beranjak lagi, setidaknya ia harus mengeceknya dulu. Jika memang Baekhyun sudah tidur maka ia akan pulang dalam keadaan tenang.

Lima kali dia mengetuk pintu, namun sama seperti tadi tidak ada jawaban. Karena sisa kesabaran Sehun sudah menipis, akhirnya dia langsung masuk. Keadaan kamarnya masih sama, tidak ada tanda-tanda tersentuh oleh siapapun. Sehun semakin khawatir, telinganya menangkap suara air shower yang masih saja mengucur. Dengan diliputi rasa cemas yang menghinggapinya Sehun menggedor kamar mandi itu.

Tidak ada jawaban. Dan Sehun sudah tidak bisa menunggu lagi, akhirnya ia memilih membuka pintu itu sekarang juga. Karena tidak dikunci lantas ia segera masuk.

"Baekhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sehun membulatkan matanya mendapati Baekhyun duduk sambil memeluk lututnya di dalam bath up, dibawah air shower yang mengguyurnya. Tanpa pikir dua kali Sehun segera mematikan saluran air nya dan mengguncang tubuh Baekhyun, ternyata sedari tadi yeoja itu terisak, dan karena air shower tadi suaranya teredam.

"Baekhyun sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Sehun benar-benar khawatir sekarang.

Baekhyun masih tidak menjawab, ia malah terisak kencang dan membuat Sehun semakin panik.

Sehun tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, langsung saja ia peluk tubuh basah Baekhyun, tak peduli lagi jika bajunya sendiri akan basah kuyup nanti. Sehun tetap mendekap Baekhyun erat-erat.

"Baekhyun ada apa ?" Tanyanya lagi, kali ini lebih lembut. Sehun hanya waspada dan terlalu khawatir.

Baekhyun bergetar dalam pelukannya, yeoja itu tidak bergerak, tapi malah menangis semakin pilu.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun menangis bukan karena nyaris diperkosa oleh Kai, ia menangis karena...

"Chanyeol... hiks, _Wae_? Apa salahku?"

Akhirnya Baekhyun mengeluarkan suaranya, berucap lirih yang cukup membuat Sehun semakin mengerut bingung.

"Chanyeol _wae?_ Dia melukaimu? katakan padaku Baek!"

Sehun mengelus rambut tergerai yeoja itu, giginya bergemeretak, tidak bisa dipungkiri hatinya sedikit emosi mendengar nama Chanyeol disebut. Jika benar dugaannya bahwa Chanyeol lah yang membuat Baekhyun begini. Ia berjanji akan menghajar namja brengsek itu nanti.

.

Sehun memandangi tubuh Baekhyun yang terlelap dibalik selimut tebal itu. Lama ia menunggui sampai Baekhyun benar-benar tidur dengan tenang. Karena tadi sahabatnya itu sudah membuatnya cukup merasa gila dengan pingsang di dalam kamar mandi, dan alhasil dengan ragu, dia harus menggantikan baju Baekhyun yang basah kuyup sebelum membaringkannya diatas ranjang, atau yeoja itu akan sakit nantinya.

Tidak ada pilihan lain baginya. Dan tak ada niat buruk sedikit pun yang terlintas dibenaknya begitu melihat tubuh telanjang Baekhyun. Bagi Sehun, Baekhyun itu sangatlah berharga, dan ia tidak mungkin menyakitinya.

Setelah yakin Baekhyun baik-baik saja maka ia putuskan untuk pulang sekarang. Karena tidak mungkin dia menginap disana, sedangkan Baekhyun dalam posisi ditinggalkan suaminya, mau dikira apa dirinya nanti! Sehun yakin, Baekhyun akan segera siuman. Dengan gontai ia keluar dari kamar itu dan meninggalkan rumah Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu bulan berlalu lagi, semua proyek dan pembangunan rumah sakit baru di Jepang sudah selesai. Rencananya besok pagi ia akan melakukan penerbangan ke Seoul. Chanyeol sudah tak sabar ingin memeluk istrinya dan menyelesaikan semua permasalahan yang telah mereka alami. Namja itu sudah menemukan jalan keluarnya. Semua memburuk karena ia sadar betapa plin plan dirinya selama ini. Dan sekarang ia sudah benar-benar memantapkan hatinya.

Chanyeol sudah meyakinkan hatinya. Dan ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

_"Park Chanyeol, mau kah kau mengabulkan permintaanku?" _

_Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap manik Chanyeol. Memasang wajah memohon yang sangat besar, berharap namja itu mau mengabulkannya._

_"Kembalilah kepadaku Yeol, kau mau kan?" _

_Chanyeol sempat terkejut mendengarnya. Namun secepat mungkin ia menggeleng._

_"Itu tidak mungkin Soo. Aku sudah menikah, dan kau pun sama." _

_"Tapi aku menikah juga karena kehendak Appa Yeol, aku... tidak mencintai Jong In. Aku hanya mencintaimu," _

_Sergah Kyungsoo masih bersikeras._

_"Yeol, jawab. Kau mau kan? Kau masih mencintaiku kan?" Desak Kyungsoo sambil mengguncang tubuh kekar namja itu._

_Cukup lama namja itu terdiam dan seakan memberi harapan pada yeoja disampingnya. Chanyeol tidak boleh diam terus, jika setiap kejadian begini dan berujung ia lari maka semua tidak akan pernah selesai. Namja itu mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang seperti tidak punya pendirian. _

_Chanyeol mengusap rambutnya frustasi. Dia tidak boleh menjadi pecundang lebih dari ini. Atau semua akan terluka karenanya. _

_Namja itu mendekat kearah Kyungsoo, membuat yeoja itu menatapnya sambil membulatkan matanya, untuk sesaat Kyungsoo tersentak ketika tangan Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipinya. Oh Tuhan! ini seperti mimpi untuknya, yeoja itu segera menyentuh kedua telapak tangan Chanyeol yang masih bertautan pada kulit tubuhnya._

_"Chanyeol kau..." Kyungsoo sudah berharap setengah mati, bahkan kini yeoja itu sudah menjatuhkan berbutir-butir air matanya. Senyuman terlukis dibibirnya sebelum..._

_"Maaf kan aku Kyungsoo, tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Baekhyun. Kita tidak akan mungkin kembali bersama, maafkan aku! Aku benar-benar minta maaf."_

_...Balati dari Chanyeol menusuk tepat di jantung nya. Ini sungguh membunuh nya, Kyungsoo menggeleng kasar. Dengan cepat ia melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dari wajahnya._

_"Tidak Park Chanyeol, kau tidak bisa seperti itu!" _

_Kyungsoo berteriak seperti kesetanan, dan ini lah yang Chanyeol takutkan. Yeoja itu... mengamuk._

_"Kyungsoo, kumohon tenangkan dirimu," Pinta Chanyeol dengan raut khawatirnya, dialah yang membuat semua menjadi sekacau ini._

_"TIDAKKK... TIDAK! KAU TIDAK BISA MELAKUKAN INI PADAKU, KAU TIDAK BOLEH MENINGGALKANKU, ARRRRRRRGHHHH...!"_

_Kyungsoo menjatuhkan dirinya dilantai dan mengacak rambutnya persis seperti orang gila. Dia terus saja berteriak tidak menerima keputusan Chanyeol._

_Chanyeol ikut bersimpuh dan memeluk Kyungsoo lagi, sebisa mungkin ia harus menenangkan Kyungsoo dengan caranya._

_"Kyungsoo cukup! jangan seperti ini, jebal!" Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukan nya lalu mengelus lembut tubuh yeoja yang pernah mengisi seluruh hatinya. Dia juga ikut menangis._

_"Chanyeol. hiks... aku tidak mau, hiks... aku mau kau kembali Yeol."_

_Kyungsoo masih meraung dalam tangis nya, yeoja itu sedikit kesusahan untuk berontak ketika tubuh Chanyeol mendekap nya semakin erat. Untung nya mereka makan ditempat tertutup dan hanya ada dua orang itu saja._

_"Kyungsoo apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menebus kesalahanku. Sungguh aku tidak ingin menyakiti orang lain lebih dari ini."_

_Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya lalu kembali menangkup kedua pipi Kyungsoo lagi. _

_"Kyungsoo kumohon mengertilah!"_

_Perlahan-lahan yeoja itu sudah sedikit tenang. Tetapi isakan dibibirnya masih saja memilukan._

_"Kita tidak boleh egois. Kau tahu, jika itu terjadi maka semakin banyak orang yang terluka. Kita harus menghentikan ini!"_

_Kyungsoo mennggelangkan kepalanya keras-keras, walau bagaimana pun kehilangan Chanyeol itu tidak akan pernah mau ia terima. Ia ingin Chanyeolnya kembali. _

_"Tidak, Yeol!"_

_Yeoja itu membentak lalu melepaskan paksa tangan Chanyeol dipipinya, tapi tidak berhasil. Karena Chanyeol menangkupnya sangat erat. _

_"Ku mohon..."_

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang duduk di kantin menantikan kedatangan Luhan. Sahabatnya barusaja mengiriminya pesan mengajak makan siang bersama.

Ngomong-ngomong Luhan setiap hari datang kerumah sakit untuk terapi. Memulihakan fisiknya akibat kecelakaan yang dialaminya dua bulan lalu. Tapi saat ini keadaannya sudah sangat baik. Walau saat berjalan Luhan bilang masih sering merasakan nyeri pada kaki atau pinggangnya.

Cukup lama menunggu akhirnya orang yang sedari tadi Baekhyun tunggu menampakkan dirinya juga. Niatnya ingin mengomel tapi ketika melihat wajah Luhan yang ditekuk Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya.

"_Wae gurae?_ Kau kenapa, kenapa wajahmu jelek sekali?" Tanya Baekhyun berniat bercanda.

Luhan mendengus sebentar sebelum menatap malas kursi yang akan ia duduki.

Seenak kepalanya sendiri ia lalu menyambar jus alpukat milik Baekhyun dan meminumnya sampai tandas. Seketika itu juga berhasil membuat Baekhyun menatapnya mendelik.

"Ya! Lu, itu kan baru kuminum sedikit!"

Protes Baekhyun setengah berteriak mendapati minumannya berakhir di tenggorokan Luhan.

"Aaahhh segar sekali," Acuh Luhan sambil menyeka sisa jus yang menempel di bibirnya.

"_Mianhae_, Aku sangat haus. Kau pesan lagi gih," Ujar Luhan sambil nyengir bodoh.

Dan Baekhyun semakin melebarkan matanya mendapati penuturan kurang ajar dari sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tidak bisa menebak apa yang sudah membentur kepalamu hari ini? Kau sama saja dengan Oh Sehun!"

Ujar Baekhyun sambil mendesis. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan Luhan yang datang dengan wajah cemberut, menghabiskan jusnya, lalu dengan seenak jidatnya menyuruhnya memesan kembali, dan Oh! jangan lupakan cengiran barusan. Baekhyun kira Luhan mulai gila.

Luhan yang awalnya tersenyum senang kini gantian berubah cemberut lagi.

"Jangan membicarakan Oh galak itu,"

Jawab Luhan cepat sambil menyilangkan tangannya didada.

"Kanapa? kau pasti malas-malasan lagi kan?" Tanya Baekhyun mengintimidasi. Baekhyun sering sekali menerima aduan dari Luhan soal Sehun yang memarahinya saat di tempat terapi.

Dan saat ia bertanya pada sahabat laki-lakinya, Sehun menjawab bahwa Luhan itu malas sekali melakukan terapi. Ugh, mirip sekali dengan adik si Oh Sehun, Taeyong.

Oho! Baekhyun ingat, Luhan kan sekarang berteman baik dengan adik dari Sehun. Mungkin karena itu Luhan jadi ketularan malas seperti Oh Taeyong. Tebak Baekhyun asal.

"Mana ada? Dia saja yang terlalu penyuruh."

Protes Luhan tidak terima di hina oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

"Jangan berbohong!"

"Tidak!"

Tanpa sadar Luhan malah berteriak, membuat beberapa pengunjung kantin menoleh kearah mereka. Baekhyun memutar kepalanya sebentar.

"Ya Tuhan, jaga tingkahmu Lu!"

"Habisnya kau menyebalkan Baek."

Baekhyun sungguh frustasi menghadapi tingkah Luhan yang kini berubah menjadi terlalu kekanakan seperti remaja lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat terapi hari ini?"

"Tentu saja berolahraga. Apa lagi," Jawab Luhan acuh tak acuh. Demi Tuhan, dia sebenarnya sudah malas sekali pergi terapi jika Baekhyun tidak selalu menelponnya setiap waktu ketika berada di rumah.

"Setidaknya kau tidak kesepian disini Nyonya Lu..."

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ocehan sahabatnya.

Setelah perdebatan kecil tadi akhirnya mereka memutuskan memesan makan siang mereka. Selama makan tidak ada suara dari kedua yeoja itu. Mereka memilih menikmati makanannya dengan diam.

Sebenarnya banyak hal yang berputar-putar di kepala Baekhyun saat ini. Tidak bisa dihitung berapa jumlahnya hal-hal itu. Selain masalahnya sendiri, tetapi juga banyak masalah yang menyangkut Luhan.

Luhan sudah resmi bercerai dengan Kris dua minggu yang lalu. Baekhyun ingin menahan keputusan Luhan, jika saja ia bisa. Namun Luhan sudah tidak bisa dihentikan. Dan Kris... Baekhyun bisa melihat betapa hancurnya namja itu, disamping penyesalannya yang dalam terhadap Luhan tentu saja.

Kepusingan Baekhyun bertambah saat mengetahui fakta bahwa Tao benar-benar hamil dengan Kris. Dan Tao harus meninggalkan dunia ke artisannya karena itu.

Baekhyun juga tahu betul itu bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan sepupunya, mengingat disana masih ada Kris di pihak yang bersalah.

Luhan pun akhirnya juga mengetahui semuanya. Tapi Luhan terlihat baik-baik saja.

Yang jelas Luhan sangat lihai menutupi rasa kecewa dengan topengnya.

"Besok Chanyeol pulang kan?" Tanya Luhan sambil melahap suapan terakhir dipiringnya.

Baekhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan mengangguk kecil. Tapi wajah itu berubah murung.

Luhan menatap Baekhyun cukup lama, ia sungguh pintar membaca raut gundah sahabatnya.

"Baekhyun! percayalah pada Chanyeol pasti akan memilihmu,"

Ujar Luhan mantap, ia bisa menyemangati Baekhyun. Padahal permasalahan yang mereka hadapi adalah kurang lebih sama. Jika ia bisa meyakinkan Baekhyun untuk percaya, kenapa untuk dirinya sendiri tidak?

Dan Jawaban nya adalah... karena Luhan lebih mengenal Chanyeol dari pada mantan suaminya, Kris.

Baekhyun sudah menceritakan semua padanya. Termasuk kenapa selama ini Kyungsoo masih terus mengejar-ngejar Chanyeol. Dan tentang Chanyeol yang menghamili Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak bisa seyakin dirimu Lu," gumam Baekhyun lirih. Dan Luhan tidak mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir Chanyeol di Jepang sebelum kembali ke Korea. Dan hari ini juga kencan terakhirnya dengan Do Kyungsoo. Yang saat ini resmi Chanyeol nobatkan sebagai mantan kekasihnya. Kyungsoo yang memintanya, meminta persyaratan ini tempo hari sebelum yeoja itu benar-benar rela melepaskannya.

Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri. Ini adalah yang terakhir, dan ia tidak akan menjadi sosok brengsek lagi untuk mengingkari sumpahnya.

Obisidian itu menatap lembut seorang yeoja manis bermata doe yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Kyungsoo sudah menyerah mempertahankan keegoisannya. Yeoja itu bersedia melepaskan Chanyeol untuk hidup barunya.

"Apa kau sudah siap?" Tanya Chanyeol sembari tersenyum dengan wajah cerah, tidak pernah membayangkan jika hari ini akan datang.

Ketika mendapati anggukan yakin dari Kyungsoo, dengan lembut ia menggandeng tangan yeoja itu. Lalu mulai mengajak nya berjalan.

"Kemana kita akan pergi Soo?" Toleh Chanyeol kesampingnya.

"Aku juga belum tahu, apa kau tahu tempat yang bagus?"

Chanyeol memasang wajah berfikirnya sebentar. Namja itu melepaskan tautan tangannya dan menghadap kearah Kyungsoo.

"Aku tahu, banyak malahan. Tapi sayang semua tempat itu tidak ada di Tokyo, _Eotte?_"

Kyungsoo balas menatapnya serius. Menunggu Chanyeol melanjutkan berbicara.

"Tapi kita juga tidak mungkin kesana, itu pasti memakan banyak waktu", Lanjut Chanyeol lagi.

"Kemana pun aku mau," Putus Kyungsoo final. Ia tidak akan menuntut banyak lagi. Mendapati Chanyeol memenuhi ajakan kencannya saja sudah membuat ia senang bukan main. Sekarang ia sudah sadar dan menerima bahwasanya Chanyeol bukanlah miliknya lagi.

Akhirnya hari itu ia habiskan berkencan di taman bermain sampai sore. Chanyeol senang melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang sangat bahagia. Senyum dan tawa lepas yang dulu pernah ia lihat dari yeoja itu akhirnya bisa ia nikmati lagi.

Yeoja itu memang sangat menawan, maka dari itulah ia bisa jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya sendiri dulu. Kyungsoo sangat cantik dan natural. Seorang yeoja mungil yang tidak bisa marah lama-lama pada sahabatnya. Yeoja yang mau mengalah, dan selalu memperhatikan kawan lainnya.

Mungkin Kyungsoo banyak berubah beberapa tahun belakangan ini disebabkan terlalu tertekan olehykehidupannya. Karena Chanyeol tahu bahwa Kyungsoo sebenarnya adalah Yeoja yang sangat baik.

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol mencoba berbagai wahana mainan di dalam taman bermain itu sampai puas. Kyungsoo benar-benar berbeda hari ini. Dia sungguh seperti Kyungsoo sahabat sekaligus cinta pertama nya yang dulu. Yeoja ceria dan sedikit berisik.

Setelah puas menaiki segala jenis wahana permainan. Lalu mereka memutuskan bermain salju, membuat sebuah bola kecil sampai bulat dan saling melempar satu sama lain.

Berkali-kali Chanyeol terjatuh karena terkena lemparan Kyungsoo yang sangatlah akurat. Sedangkan untuk membalas, mana mungkin Chanyeol bisa melakukan itu pada wanita. Walau Kyungsoo berkali-kali juga menantangnya.

"Ayo, balas aku Park Chanyeol... Kau payah! hahahhaha"

Tawa Kyungsoo menggelegar karena lemparan Chanyeol tidak bisa mengenainya satu pun. Padahal itu sengaja.

"Hahahaha kau sungguh payah Yeol!"

Kikik Kyungsoo lagi. Ia mengira Chanyeol memang benar-benar tidak bisa membalasnya.

Kyungsoo merasa seperti hidup. Nafasnya memburu karena sibuk berlarian. Tetapi hatinya sangat gembira. Ia sangat senang bisa bermain bersama seseorang yang pernah sangat berarti pada hidupnya.

Walau setelah ini semua akan berakhir, namun itu tak mengurangi rasa bersyukur nya. Bersyukur karena Chanyeol masih mau melihatnya.

Karena terlalu bersemangat berlari alhasil Kyungsoo terpeleset salju dan mengakibatkan tubuhnya jatuh terguling. Chanyeol yang melihat itu secepat mungkin segera menghampiri tubuh Kyungsoo dengan wajah paniknya.

Chanyeol mengguncang tubuh Kyungsoo pelan. Takut-takut kalau yeoja itu pingsan atau terbentur sesuatu. Raut khawatir jelas tergambar di wajah tampannya.

"Kyungsoo ya kau tidak apa-apa?"

"..."

"Kyungsoo!"

Berkali-kali Chanyeol mengguncang tubuh yeoja itu. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan(?) dari Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol semakin panik.

"Ya! Kyungsoo, bangun!"

Baru ketika ia membalik tubuh Kyungsoo. Yeoja itu mengejutkannya.

"Bwaaa! HAHAHAHAHAH!" pekik Kyungsoo mengagetkan si namja tinggi, setelahnya yeoja itu tertawa sangat keras begitu mendapati wajah panik Chanyeol. Kyungsoo mengerjainya.

"Do Kyungsoo!" Teriak Chanyeol marah karena telah dipermainkan.

Tetapi bukannya takut Kyungsoo malah semakin tertawa kencang.

"HHHHH Kau lucu sekali Park Chanyeol," Kekeh nya lagi, kini bangun dari posisinya. Terlihat sekali ia menikmati wajah kesal Chanyeol. Perutnyan sampai sakit karena tertawa.

"Do Kyungsoo itu tidak lucu!"

Setelah selesai bermain Kyungsoo memutuskan mengajak jalan-jalan sebentar melewati bawah pepohonan yang di selimuti salju. Beberapa kali Kyungsoo menggosok-gosok tangan nya karena kedinginan. Hari sudah semakin larut dan lampu-lampu jalan sudah menyala menghiasi pemandangan di sekeliling nya.

Mereka sudah pergi dari tempat bermain satu jam yang lalu. Tapi masih enggan untuk pulang sekedar menghangatkan diri di dalam kamar hotel masing-masing.

"Kau kedinginan Soo?"

Tanya Chanyeol yang sedari tadi melihat yeoja itu sibuk dengan telapak tangan nya.

"Tunggu disana!" Tunjuk Chanyeol pada bangku kayu panjang di sebelah pohon besar yang tinggal rantingnya saja. "Aku akan membeli kopi sebentar."

Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya Chanyeol lalu berlalu pergi seperti yang dikatakan barusan.

Kyungsoo masih menunggu Chanyeol yang pergi membeli kopi beberapa menit lalu. Matanya sibuk mengedar ke sekelilingnya. Jujur ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya. Ia sangat bahagia, bahkan sampai tidak bisa mendeskripsikan itu dengan kata-kata.

Saat sibuk mengamati sekitar, mata besar nya tidak sengaja menangkap sebuah pemandangan yang membuat hatinya berdesir. Sebuah keluarga kecil yang terlihat bahagia dengan buah hatinya.

Terlihat seorang balita sedang bercanda dengan si pria dewasa, yang ia asumsikan sebagai ayah dari bocah itu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum pahit. Lama memandangi moment itu membuatnya iri. Ia hanya menghela nafasnya berat.

Walau sekalipun ia belum pernah melihat bayinya. Namun ia yakin anak nya itu akan semanis Chanyeol. Bahkan ia sedikit ragu untuk mengira anak itu masih hidup atau sudah tiada.

Tiba-tiba matanya mulai berembun mengingat betapa kejam ayahnya sendiri yang dengan tega memisahkannya dengan bayi tak berdosa itu.

Chanyeol akhirnya datang membawa dua gelas kopi yang terlihat mengepulkan asap panasnya. Namja itu mengikuti arah pandang yeoja yang sedang duduk itu. Dahinya berkerut melihat Kyungsoo memperhatikan dengan intens tiga manusia yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Chanyeol mengira Kyungsoo pasti juga menginginkan sebuah keluarga kecil bahagia nan lengkap seperti itu.

Lama ia menunggui Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk dengan aktifitasnya, ide nakal tiba-tiba menghinggapi otaknya.

Dengan usil ia menyodorkan gelas kopi itu tepat di samping wajah Kyungsoo. Jadi jika Kyungsoo menoleh sedikit saja maka akan mengenai hidung mancung yeoja itu.

Tapi Chanyeol salah, Kyungsoo sudah menyadari keusilannya. Yeoja itu sudah mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol kembali. Akhirnya Kyungsoo meraih gelas kopi itu tanpan menoleh.

"_Jinjja_ Park Chanyeol, kau ini selalu saja. Tidak sopan!"

Desis Kyungsoo begitu gelas kopinya sudah berpindah tangan. Membuat Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar penuturannya.

"kkkkk~~ Habisnya kau melamun saja."

Balas Chanyeol kemudian duduk disamping Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menoleh sambil berdecak. Lalu menunjukan kepada Chanyeol seorang bocah kecil yang sedang bermain bersama keluarganya.

"Kau lihat itu Yeol." Tunjuk Kyungsoo pada si balita.

Chanyeol mengikuti arah telunjuk yeoja itu.

"Hhmmm _wae?_" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Anak itu, jika ia masih ada... Mungkin sekarang dia sudah sebesar bocah disana itu,"

Gumam Kyungsoo lirih. Chanyeol menoleh untuk melihat Kyungsoo. Ia tentu tahu siapa yang dimaksud 'Anak itu'

"_Mianhae _Soo."

Kyungsoo menggeleng kecil.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Setidaknya aku harus bersyukur karena Jongin masih menyelamatkan nyawaku waktu itu"

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya. "Aku berharap bisa memiliki keluarga yang bahagia suatu hari nanti," Sambung Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol meletakkan gelas kopinya dan memutar tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan yeoja itu.

"Berjanjilah untuk mulai mencintai Jongin setelah ini. Dan mulailah hidup baru dengannya," Ujar Chanyeol lembut.

Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca. Yeoja itu sadar selama ini dirinya memang terlalu egois, telah mencampakan orang yang benar-benar mencintainya dengan tulus dan menerima kekurangannya tanpa protes sedikit pun. Ia sadar terlalu buruk untuk Kai. Mulai hari ini ia akan membuka hatinya untuk namja bermarga Kim itu.

Kyungsoo akan berjanji pada nya untuk merelakan semua yang sudah terjadi.

"Aku berjanji padamu Park Chanyeol."

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengamati sekumpulan anak-anak yang sedang sibuk bermain bersama-sama. Senyum tak henti-henti menghiasi bibir nya ketika mendapati bocah kesayangan nya yang mulai mau bersosialisasi dengan teman-teman nya di panti.

Hari ini minggu, dan ia libur dari pekerjaan nya. Makanya ia memutuskan kemari untuk menemui Chandoo.

"_Gomawo_" Ucap Baekhyun disertai senyum ramah saat Yixing memberikannya secangkir kopi.

Yixing ikut mendudukkan dirinya di bangku kosong samping Baekhyun. Yeoja berlesung pipit itu tersenyum mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun yang sedari tadi tak lepas dari bocah laki-laki yang sedang asyik bermain mobil-mobilan tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

"Kau jadi membawa Chandoo bersamamu hari ini?" Tanya Yixing pada Baekhyun lirih.

"Aku akan membawanya, maaf karena menculik anak kesayanganmu lagi"

Yixing terkekeh kecil menanggapi perkataan lucu Baekhyun.

"Kau bisa menculiknya kapan pun kau ingin Baekhyun, aku masih mempunyai banyak" Jawab Yixing ikut bercanda.

"haha _Majaseo_"

"Aku tidak menduga Chandoo mulai mau bermain bersama anak-anak yang lain"

Karena seingat Baekhyun, bocah itu kan sangat sulit disentuh oleh orang lain.

"Aku yang meracuninya" Jawab Yixing sambil meringis.

Baekhyun menoleh lalu mengerut, tapi juga ikut tersenyum.

"_Mwo?_ Apa yang kau katakan padanya?"

Baekhyun tentu penasaran. Ia juga kagum, Yeoja di sampingnya ini benar-benar pintar menakhlukan anak-anak.

"Aku bilang pada Chandoo, bila ia tetap tidak mau bermain dengan yang lain. Maka ia akan besar sampai tua sendirian. Tidak punya teman,"

Oceh Yixing menjelaskan, diakhiri dengan menggedikkan bahu.

Baekhyun dibuat tertawa karena ceritanya.

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan wajah takutnya kala itu,"

Sambung Yixing lagi.

Baekhyun menyeruput kopi dicangkirnya sebentar. Lalu kembali menatap Yixing.

"Tapi Yixing, bisa aku megajak Chandoo pergi sekarang? sepertinya sebentar lagi Chanyeol sampai di rumah" Ujar Baekhyun sambil mengamati jam tangan nya. Ia tentu tidak lupa bahwa suaminya hari ini pulang. Setidak siap pun ia bertemu suaminya, tapi Baekhyun juga tidak mungkin, tak ada dirumah ketika namja itu tiba.

Yixing mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah, akan kusiapkan perlengkapan Chandoo dulu, lalu aku akan memanggilnya"

Yixing lekas berdiri tetapi Baekhyun segera mencegahnya.

"Tidak usah. Nanti aku berencana akan mengajaknya berbelanja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Baekhyun dan Yixing kini sudah berada di depan gerbang panti. Chandoo sudah siap berangkat ke rumah Baekhyun. Bocah itu lucu sekali dengan jacket bulu yang menenggelamkan tubuh mungilnya hingga hampir tak terlihat. Berkali-kali Yixing dibuat terkekeh akan ulah Chandoo yang kerepotan berjalan dengan pakaian kebesarannya.

Baekhyun yang semula menggandeng tangan mungil bocah itu lalu membukakan pintu untuknya.

"_Jaa~ _Chandoo ya, ayo pamit dulu pada Yixing eomma."

Baekhyun mengingatkan si bocah kecil sebelum memasuki mobilnya.

Balita itu sangat mengerti dengan penuturan Baekhyun, karena kesopanan sangat diajarkan oleh Ibu asuhnya di sini.

Chandoo mengangguk lalu menoleh kearah Yixing, bocah itu menunduk dan mengucapkan salam.

"Thandoo pergi dulu ya... jaga diri eomma," Tukas Chandoo imut.

Yixing tidak bisa menahan senyum bangganya, tangannya terulur untuk mengusak kepala bocah yang tertutup kupluk kucing itu.

"_Arasseo, _Chandoo juga jaga diri eoh! Tidak boleh nakal, dan merepotkan Sonsaengnim, mengerti!?" Balas Yixing sambil menyampaikan nasihat.

Chandoo mengangguk patuh. Lalu Baekhyun segera mengangkatnya ke kursi penumpang dan memasangkan sabuk pengaman. Tidak lupa Baekhyun juga berpamitan kepada Yixing sebelum menyusul masuk kedalam mobil dan melajukannya pergi.

"Apa Chandoo senang hari ini?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menoleh sebentar kearah Chandoo yang duduk tenang disamping nya. Balita itu tersenyum lebar hingga menampilkan deretan gigi mungilnya yang baru tumbuh.

"Thenang thekali!" Jawab nya semangat.

Baekhyun juga iku tersenyum lebar setelahnya, ia sangat bahagianya ia bisa bertemu dengan bocah itu. Chandoo memberinya semangat besar dan sangat berdampak pada kehidupan nya.

Baekhyun sudah membicarakan tentang rencana untuk mengadopsi Chandoo pada Yixing. Dikarenakan ia tidak bisa membiarkan Chandoo di ambil orang.

Hari ini ia akan memberi tahu Chanyeol tentang keinginannya itu. Ia akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk meyakin kan Chanyeol agar tidak menggagalkan niat nya lagi. Baekhyun rasa sudah cukup menahan diri selama hampir dua tahun karena tak kunjung mendapat kan momongan. Ia harus mendapatkan Chandoo, secepatnya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol pulang dalam keadan sangat lega. Seperti terlahir kembali. Rasanya semua beban yang menaungi otaknya sudah sirna. Pikirnya hari ini adalah harapan baru. Harapan untuk pernikahan nya. Ia sudah merancang sebuah masa depan yang pernah ia janjikan di altar waktu ia mengikrarkan sumpah nya di hadapan Tuhan. Chanyeol berharap, semua ini belum terlambat.

Ketika taksi yang membawanya tiba dirumah. Segera ia turun dan menarik kopernya kedalam. Wajah tampannya tersenyum tatkala mendapati mobil Baekhyun terparkir rapi di garasi halaman mereka. Yang berarti bahwa istrinya sedang tidak bekerja.

Chanyeol sebenarnya bisa saja meminta Baekhyun menjemputnya, tapi mengingat permasalahannya belakangan ini, ia jadi merasa sungkan untuk sekedar menyuruh Baekhyun menjemputnya.

Hah, sudahlah, toh sekarang Chanyeol sudah kembali. Dan ia akan segera menyelesaikan semuanya.

"Aku pulaaaangggggg!" Teriaknya nyaring sekali begitu memasuki rumahnya.

Cukup lama ia menunggu tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda seseorang menyahutnya. Pintu rumah itu tidak terkunci makanya Chanyeol bisa langsung masuk. Dahinya mengernyit bingung.

"Apa Baekhyun tidak mendengarku?" Tanya nya pada diri sendiri. Akhirnya ia putuskan menuju ke ruang tengah.

Barulah disana ia menemukan Baekhyun. Yeoja itu terlihat sedang di dapur. Chanyeol menebak kalau Baekhyun sedang memasak, jika dilihat dari apron berwarna orange membalut tubuh langsing itu.

"Baekhyun" panggil Chanyeol begitu menghampiri Baekhyun. Si yeoja sempat berjingkat karena kaget, tapi segera mungkin memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat suaminya.

"Chanyeol kau sudah pulang?"

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu berjalan mendekati istrinya.

"Kau tidak mendengar tadi aku berteriak dari depan?"

"Maaf aku tidak mendengarmu, aku sedang menggoreng ikan," Jawab Baekhyun sekenanya.

Chanyeol semakin mendekat dan menarik pinggang Baekhyun agar merapat padanya.

"Begitukah..." Tanya Chanyeol sambil tersenyum nakal. Berniat menggoda Baekhyun. "Aku sangat merindukanmu~"

Tapi respon yang Chanyeol terima sangat diluar dugaan. Ia mengira Baekhyun akan membalas memeluknya, atau jika sebaliknya. Yeoja itu pasti akan mendorongnya sekuat tenaga dan marah-marah. Namun kali ini berbeda, Baekhyun menghindarinya. Dia melepaskan tangan Chanyeol yang melilit pinggangnya dengan halus. Tanpa membentak ataupun marah-marah seperti biasa.

"Chanyeol, aku sedang memasak dan aku juga belum mandi. Lebih baik kau istirahat saja dulu."

Baekhyun berbohong. Padahal ia sudah mandi dari pagi, bukankah tadi ia juga sudah pergi ke panti menjemput Chandoo.

"Oh iya, jika kau ingin istirahat kau gunakan kamar depan dulu. Aku belum membereskan kamar. Ada Chandoo yang sedang bermain disana."

"Chandoo?" Tanya Chanyeol memastikan. Wajahnya yang sempat bingung, kini semakin bertambah bingung. "Dia menginap disini lagi?"

"Tidak, tadi pagi aku menjemputnya. Ya sudah aku masih harus memasak," Putus Baekhyun lalu kembali menyibukkan diri dengan mengiris daging.

Chanyeol menggendikkan bahunya sebentar. Sepertinya Baekhyun memang sedang sibuk. Dan ia tidak boleh mengganggu. Akhirnya ia putuskan pergi dari sana.

Chanyeol memasuki kamar dengan pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu. Matanya mengamati seorang bocah laki-laki sedang bermain. Bocah itu memunggungi pintu dan tidak tahu bahwa ada seseorang telah masuk kesana.

"Halloooo!"

Niat awalnya Chanyeol ingin menyapa bocah itu, tapi respon yang ia dapatkan sangat mengejutkan.

Chandoo tersentak kaget ketika mendengar seseorang memanggilnya sampai tidak sengaja menyenggol puzzle menaranya yang sudah sangat tinggi itu hingga berhamburan kelantai semua.

Bocah itu segera berdiri. Kepalanya tertunduk mendapati Chanyeol disana. Tubuhnya mundur terus sampai menabrak ranjang.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya bingung melihat ekspresi ketakutan bocah dihadapan nya. Namja itu memiringkan kepalanya sebentar lalu menghampiri Chandoo yang masih menunduk sambil memainkan jari-jari mungil nya gusar.

_"Mi-mianhae_ Ahjucci, Tha-thandoo tidak thengaja,"

Ucap Chandoo terbata, takut namja dewasa itu akan marah padanya karena telah memberantakan kamarnya dengan mainan yang tersebar disana sini. Kalau pada Baekhyun sih bocah itu tidak takut. Tapi pada Chanyeol... Dia kaget saja, tidak menyangka suami dokternya akan pulang.

Chanyeol terkekeh sebentar lalu duduk sejajar dengan Chandoo. Ia ingin terbahak ketika mendapati wajah Chandoo yang sudah pucat dengan bibir yang mencembik lucu. Hampir menangis.

"Aigoo~ Kau menangis?"

Chandoo tidak menjawab, bocah itu ingin melarikan diri dari sana. Namun Chanyeol lebih dulu menangkap tangan nya hingga bocah itu berhenti.

"Hei, Mau kemana? Lanjutkan bermainnya!" Ujar Chanyeol sambil menunjuk mainan Chandoo yag berserakan dilantai.

Chandoo menggeleng keras. "_Ani_,Thandoo mau ke Thonthaengnim."

"_Waeyo?_" Tanya Chayeol bingung, apa setakut itu Chandoo padanya.

"Ya!, Sonsaengnim sedang memasak, daripada mengganggunya lebih baik kau bermain saja eum dan... hei, kenapa kau takut padaku? Apa Ahjussi ini menyeramkan?" jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar, diakhiri dengan menunjuk wajahnya sendiri.

Chandoo semakin menunduk saja dan Chanyeol sudah tau jawabannya.

"Ahjussi ini orang baik, jangan takut eoh! _Jaa~_ Lebih baik sekarang kita bermain saja ok! Ahjussi akan menemanimu bermain"

Chanyeol menarik Chandoo agar kembali pada permainannya. "Tunggu sebenatar. Ahjussi punya sesuatu untukmu"

Bocah itu hanya mengikuti apapun yang disuruh Chanyeol pada akhirnya. Sebenar nya tadi ia hampir menangis bukan karena takut, tapi karena kaget, bukankah anak kecil memang seperti itu.

Chandoo menatap polos Chanyeol yang sedang menggeledah laci dalam lemari seperti mencari sesuatu. Ia duduk kembali dan mulai menggapai-gapai puzzle mainannya yang berserakan. Mencoba menyusun nya kembali.

Ia menoleh saat Chanyeol berbalik dan menenteng sebuah pesawat mainan lumayan besar, Chandoo segera berdiri lagi dengan mata berbinar.

"UUUwaaaah,, bethar thekali!" Pekiknya takjub oleh benda yang kini berada di tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menunduk mendekati Chandoo.

"Kau mau main ini" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menyodorkan mainan pesawat terbang itu. Tentu saja si bocah mengangguk semangat.

"Kemarilah!"

Chanyeol duduk di tempat bermain Chandoo tadi.

"Ayo kita bermain bersama."

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang berada didalam kamarnya sendiri Selama ia menunggu Chanyeol menidurkan Chandoo dikamar sebelah Baekhyun sibuk membenahi beberapa mainan yang bercecer dilantai kamar nya. Mereka sudah selesai makan siang dan Chandoo baru saja tertidur karena kecapek'an bermain.

Jantungnya berdebar-debar tidak karuan, menunggu Chanyeol datang. Sebenar nya ia tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Baekhyun tidak bisa berfikir dengan jelas. Ia terlalu takut membayangkan semua yang akan terjadi.

Chanyeol memasuki kamarnya, namja itu menutup pintu teramat pelan lalu berjalan menghampiri istrinya yang sibuk berkutat membersihkan mainan Chandoo. Baekhyun juga menyadari kedatangan Chanyeol, tapi masih memilih sibuk pada pekerjaan nya. Begitu semua mainan itu sudah masuk ke keranjang dengan rapi akhirnya Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya.

Entah kenapa atmosfir diantara keduanya menjadi begitu canggung. Chanyeol juga merasa ada yang ganjil disini. Padahal tadi Chanyeol pulang dengan wajah secerah matahari, berharap bisa memberikan kehangatan untuk Baekhyun. Tetapi mendapati Baekhyun yang menatapnya intens membuat rasa percaya dirinya hilang.

"Baekhyun..."

Panggil Chanyeol lirih.

Baekhyun hanya menapnya, menunggu sang namja menyampaikan apa yang ingin namja itu katakan.

"Aku yakin kau sudah mendengar semuanya," Terka Chanyeol takut-takut. Ia tentu bisa menebak hanya dengan melihat gesture tubuh Baekhyun. Dan sikap istrinya itu semenjak kedatangannya beberapa jam yang lalu.

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun saat langkahnya hampir sampai tiba-tiba Baekhyun menghentikannya dengan ucapan dari bibir tipis istrinya.

"Dan kau tentu tahu seberapa besar rasa kecewaku padamu"

Balas Baekhyun tegas dan tepat sasaran dihati Chanyeol, hingga membuat namja itu tak berkutik seketika.

"Tidak ada yang akan baik-baik saja setelah semua yang telah aku dengar. Bahkan seburuk-buruknya kabar itu, aku tak pernah membayangkan akan seburuk ini"

Setelah melanjutkan kalimatnya, kristal bening itu akhirnya lolos dari pelupuk mata Baekhyun. Seketika itu pula Chanyeol ingin segera merengkuh yeojanya dalam dekapan.

"Maafkan aku..."

"Apa hanya maaf yang bisa kau ucap!?"

Chanyeol tersentak ketika Baekhyun memotong ucapannya barusan.

"Baekhyun, kau mau mendengarkan penjelasanku kan? Aku memang brengsek, aku mengetahuinya. Tapi asal kau tahu. Aku tidak pernah menyangka jika Kyungsoo akan mengandung anak ku. Dia pergi begitu saja setelah hal itu terjadi. Lalu bagaimana mungkin aku tahu bahwa ia akan mengandung, dia juga tak pernah memberi kabar apapun kepadaku"

Chanyeol menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Tak mengapa jika Baekhyun masih menuntut nya untuk bercerita sampai malam. Ia pasti akan melakukannya. Karena sekarang yang ada di benaknya hanya mengembalikan rasa percaya istrinya.

"Lalu apa keputusanmu?"

Baekhyun memandang nya lamat-lamat, pasti yeoja itu sangat tersiksa. Untuk sesaat Chanyeol merasa terintimidasi oleh sorot mata Baekhyun.

"Maafkan karena selama ini aku begitu tak tahu diri. Bahkan aku tidak bisa mengambil keputusan dengan tegas. Tapi hari ini aku akan mengatakan padamu Baek. Aku dan Kyungsoo sudah sepakat dengan ini."

Bagi Baekhyun, ini seperti menunggu bom waktu yang kapan saja bisa meledak dan memporak-porandakan semua. Semuanya termasuk hati Baekhyun.

Ia semakin tak berani membuka telinganya, entahlah hatinya benar-benar berdenyut sakit. Antara kecewa dan harapan cemas.

_"Aku sudah menyiapkan diri untuk mendengar itu Chan, tapi... rasanya masih saja perih. Kau tahu... ini seperti pisau berkarat yang mengirisku sedikit demi sedikit"_

Bahkan kalimat itupun tak berhasil lolos dari bibirnya. Baekhyun hanya bisa menelannya dalam batin.

Tapi mata membeliak kala Chanyeol sudah berlutut di depannya dan meraih jemarinya. Bisa yeoja itu lihat wajah percaya diri namja itu sangat kentara.

"Maaf kan aku Baek... Tapi aku memilihmu!"

Rasanya jantung Baekhyun hampir copot.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya pada Kyungsoo, aku memilihmu"

Ulang Chanyeol yang semakin jelas di telinga Baekhyun.

"Aku memang bodoh karena baru menyadari bahwa hanya kau yang benar-benar memiliki hatiku. Bukan Kyungsoo, yeoja dimasa laluku itu"

Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun kehilangan kata-katanya. Ia ingin berucap tetapi rasanya untuk berbicara saja ia membutuhkan bantuan.

Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Chanyeol memilihnya. Lalu bagaimana dengan yeoja yang telah melahirkan anaknya...?

"Chann... Kau-"

"Kyungsoo menerima keputusanku" Ujar Chanyeol terus melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia tidak ingin berhenti sampai semuanya selesai.

Chanyeol tersenyum mengetahui kegundahan Baekhyun. Ia tahu Baekhyun pasti sulit percaya dengan apa yang ia sampaikan.

"Dan dia melepaskanku untuk mu. Untuk sesorang yang telah memenangkan hatiku"

Air mata Baekhyun semakin bergerombol keluar.

_'Seseorang tolong sadarkan aku ini bukan mimpi' _Batin Baekhyun kalang kabut. Yeoja itu masih dikejutkan lagi ketika Chanyeol memasangkan sebuah cincin putih pada jari manis nya. Lagi-lagi ia membulatkan mata sipitnya semakin lebar.

"Dengan ini, ijinkan aku mengikatmu sebagai milikku yang sesungguhnya. Aku yang menginginkanmu dari dalam lubuk hatiku sendiri. Bukan atas dasar perjodohan kita. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Maukah kau menerimaku kembali? Sebagai seorang Pria yang menginginkan wanitanya. _Would You?_"

Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak terisak. Seingatnya keajaiban itu hanya ada di bulan _ Desember_. Tapi hari ini... Benarkah ini nyata?. Bahkan membayangkan keajaiban pada hidupnya seperti inipun ia tidak berani. Ia mengira hari ini adalah akhir dari semuanya, tetapi ia salah. Ini adalah awal dari segalanya.

"Chanyeol, aku... Aku..."

Baekhyun semakin sulit untuk berucap. Yeoja itu menelan saliva nya berkali-kali. Ia ingin segera mengatakan 'iya' tetapi bibirnya sangat kelu akan rasa tak percaya. Ini sungguh hari paling menakjubkan dalam 25 tahun ia lahir kedunia.

Akhirnya Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya kecil merespon pernyataan Chanyeol, yang '_mengikatnya_'.

Chanyeol berdiri dan segera meraih tubuh Baekhyun dalam dekapannya.

"_Gomawo..._" Ucapa Chanyeol senang, dan Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya lagi. Yeoja itu masih menangis, tapi kini adalah air mata kebahagiaan.

"_Jeongmal gomawo._"

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya untuk menatap manik Baekhyun. Tangan besar nya menangkup kedua pipi istrinya.

"Terimakasih banyak, karena telah menerimaku... lagi"

Baekhyun kembali hanya bisa mengangguk. Namun tiba-tiba Baekhyun teringat sesuatu. Dan tidak tahu mengapa untuk hal ini, ia bisa berbicara dengan lancar.

"Aku ingin kita mengadopsi Chandoo"

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidur siangnya dikarenakan suara dering ponselnya di atas nakas. Diluar sedang hujan dan ia sedang berada seranjang dengan namja yang saat ini memeluknya posesif. Dengan pelan Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol pada tubuhnya, yeoja itu meraih ponsel dan menjawab panggilan itu.

"_Yoeboseyo_. Yixing ah, ada apa ?"

Baekhyun sangat penasaran kenapa Yixing menelpon nya.

"_halo Baekhyun, Apa kau berada dirumah?"_

"_Ne, _aku ada dirumah. Apa ada sesuatu?"

_"Kim Sonsaengnim baru saja kemari. Mencari Chandoo"_

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Kim Sonsaengnim itu Kai, tapi untuk apa Kai mencari Chandoo.

"_Jeongmal?_ Ada masalah apa?"

"_Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan padamu Baekhyun, tapi sekarang Kim sonsaengnim sedang menuju kerumahmu"_

Tanpa banyak bertanya lagi Baekhyun akhirnya hanya mengangguk meng'iya'kan saja.

"Ah, baiklah aku mengerti"

Setelah sambungan teleponnya terputus, Baekhyun lalu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Ia menengok kekamar sebelah untuk melihat Chandoo. Bocah itu masih tertidur pulas dibalik selimut tebalnya.

Sebuah pertanyaan yang menghinggapi otaknya. Untuk apa Kai mencari Chandoo.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kai, apa kau yakin dia anakku?"

Entah sudah berapa kali Kyungsoo bertanya hal itu pada namja yang saat ini sedang sibuk dengan kemudinya.

Kai baru saja memberitahunya sesuatu yang membuat Kyungsoo ingin pingsan.

"Aku lumayan yakin tentang itu Kyung. Aku teringat kalung berbandul _Sunshine_ milikmu yang dipakai anak itu"

Namja itu akhirnya teringat tentang kalung yang pernah ia lihat pertama kali di Rumah sakit waktu lalu. Kalung yang Baekhyun tujukkan padanya. Itu adalah kalung milik Kyungsoo yang di ambil oleh tuan Do sebelum menyerahkan bayi Kyungsoo kepada orang.

Kyungsoo merasa sangat deg-degan. Benar kah ia akan bertemu dengan anaknya. Yeoja itu bergerak gelisah berkali-kali dalam duduknya.

Mereka baru saja dari panti tempat anak itu di asuh, namun begitu Kyungsoo mendengar nama Baekhyun disebut-sebut, tidak bisa dipungkiri. Hatinya sedikit takut. Takut Jika bayi itu tidak mau dengannya.

Banyak pertanyaan yang berputar-putar di kepalanya. Jika bayi itu tinggal bersama Baekhyun, bukankah Chanyeol harusnya tahu.

Ah, Kyungsoo sangat pusing sekarang. Ia ingin segera bertemu anak itu. Dan memastikannya sendiri.

Kai dan Kyungsoo tiba di rumah Baekhyun. Namja itu lebih dulu berjalan menuju ke dalam. Kai memencet bel rumah itu. Sebenarnya dia sedikit sungkan kemari mengingat apa yang pernah ia perbuat pada si pemilik rumah ini tempo hari.

Tak selang berapa lama pintu itu akhirnya dibuka. Baekhyun tidak terlalu terkejut lagi melihat Kai datang. Kai sangat kikuk hanya untuk berucap lebih dulu. Tetapi Kyungsoo lebih dulu datang dan menghampiri kedua orang itu.

"Baekhyun ssi, A-aku ingin bertemu anakku?" Ujar Kyungsoo to the point.

Baekhyun yang awalnya kaget itupun kini beralih memasang wajah bingung.

"Anak...? Anak apa maksudmu?" Tanya Baekhyun masih dengan raut wajah penuh kebingungan.

.

Baekhyun menyuruh Kai masuk dan duduk di dalam rumahnya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sudah ijin untuk bertemu Chandoo.

Yeoja itu terus saja menunduk mendengar setiap kata yang terucap dari mulut Kai. Baekhyun meremas tangannya kuat-kuat. Tidak mau menerima kenyataan ini.

"Apa yang kau katakan Kai, mana mungkin Chandoo adalah anak Kyungsoo" Baekhyun masih bersikeras membantah setiap pernyataan Kai.

"Aku memang belum yakin sepenuhnya Baek, maafkan aku tapi mungkin kita harus melakukan tes DNA. Karena..."

"Kenapa kau berkata begitu? Kau tidak punya bukti," Sergah Baekhyun cepat.

Kai merasa sangat bersalah pada yeoja itu. Tapi ia tidak mungkin diam untuk selamanya.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun. Tapi kalung itu menguatkan semuanya. Kalung milik Chandoo itu adalah kalung Kyungsoo."

Chanyeol terkejut melihat Kai berada disini. Ia baru saja terbangun karena mendengar keributan di rumahnya. Namja itu semakin mengkerut bingung mendapati istrinya manangis sesenggukan.

"Baekhyun, ada apa ini?" Tanyanya bingung sekaligus cemas. Lalu mendekati Kai dan Baekhyun dan yang duduk berhadapan.

"dan Jongin, Apa yang kau lakukan kemari?"

Pernyataan Chanyeol tidak terjawab malah menimbulkan pertanyaan lain begitu mendapati Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar tamu dan menggendong Chandoo sambil menangis. Sungguh Chanyeol seperti orang bodoh disini. Ia hanya menolehkan kepalanya pada setiap manusia disana. Tapi tidak ada satupun yang menjawabnya.

"Kyungsoo ya, Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Tanya Chanyeol akhirnya pada Kyungsoo dengan mata membulat.

"Chanyeol... Dia, dia adalah anak ku. Anak ku yang telah appa buang."

**Deg~**

Chanyeol seketika membeku. Telinganya mendengar tangisan Baekhyun semakin pilu. Ia bingung mana yang harus di respon lebih dulu.

.

.

.

.

.

Semua pertanyaan sudah terjawab, dan tes DNA sudah dilakukan. Hasilnya 99% DNA Chandoo sama dengan Kyungsoo. Yang berarti Baekhyun tidak bisa bertindak apa-apa lagi untuk membantah. Walau bayi itu juga anak Chanyeol, namun tentu hak asuh anak itu tidak jatuh pada suaminya. Karena Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol sama sakali tidak menikah.

Baekhyun hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya. Baru saja kebahagiaan memeluknya, tapi rasanya kini semua sudah akan direnggut darinya lagi dengan paksa. Kehilangan Chandoo, itu sama saja ia kehilangan semangat hidupnya. Baekhyun hancur, seharusnya ia membenci anak itu setelah mengetahui hal ini. Tapi Baekhyun tidak. Dia tidak bisa melakukan itu, karena dari awalpun ia sudah merasa terikat dengan Chandoo. Darah daging suaminya sendiri, tapi... dengan wanita lain. Bukan dirinya.

Hari ini hari terakhir Baekhyun mengajak Chandoo menginap di rumahnya. Karena besok Kyungsoo akan kembali ke Paris yang tentu saja Chandoo juga ikut bersamanya.

Sekuat apapun Baekhyun mencoba mencegah kepergian Chandoo, ia tak akan berhasil. Karena ia bukan apa-apa nya bocah itu.

Semakin lama ia juga sadar. Baekhyun tidak boleh egois, jika Chandoo sudah bertemu dengan ibu kandungnya maka sebisa mungkin ia juga harus ikut bahagia.

Chanyeol selalu menenangkannya agar tegar, walau dilain sisi Chanyeol juga sedih harus berpisah dengan putranya dalam waktu dekat ini.

.

.

.

Chandoo selesai mandi. Bocah itu berlarian di dalam kamar Baekhyun tanpa busana karena Chanyeol yeng terus mengajak nya bercanda.

Baekhyun uring-uringan mendapati itu kedua namja beda generasi yang sangat berisik itu. Dengan perangai sadisnya, Baekhyun menarik kerah baju Chanyeol sampai namja itu berhenti berlarian. Dan memekik karena lehernya tercekik.

"AAkkhhh Baekk,, Akkhh... Aku bisa mati," rutuk Chanyeol merasakan kesulitan bernafas akibat keanarkisan istrinya.

"Park Chanyeol, Chandoo harus segera berganti baju. Kau mau membuatnya masuk angin eoh!" Marah Baekhyun menatap tajam Chanyeol sambil bertolak pinggang.

Sedangkan bocah yang sedari tadi main kejar-kejaran hanya bisa menatap polos pemandangan absurd di hadapannya.

"Chandoo kemari! Cepat pakai bajumu."

Chandoo pun hanya menurut saat Baekhyun memakaikan baju untuknya yang di iringi omelan dari bibir tipis itu.

Entah belajar dari mana bocah itu, cara akurat menutup mulut dokternya yang terlampai cerewet, Mungkin telinganya panas juga mendengar ocehan panjang lebar dari Baekhyun. Dan ide nakal itu tiba-tiba saja muncul dari kepala si mungil.

Chandoo mencium bibir Baekhyun sekilas. Yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun berhenti mengomel.

"Ya! Park Chandoo! Belajar dari mana kau?" Pekik Baekhyun melotot sadar akan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Sedangkan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menonton pun sudah terbahak-bahak kencang. Membuat bocah kecil itu ikut-ikutan tertawa.

Baekhyun segera menoleh kearah Chanyeol dengan tatapan membunuh. "Pasti 'si pervert' Appamu itu yang mengajarimu eohh!"

.

Baekhyun membenarkan jaket bocah imut dihadapannya. Sebentar lagi Kyungsoo akan datang menjemput Chandoo untuk dibawa pergi ke Paris. Mati-matian Baekhyun menahan air matanya agar tidak terjatuh. Sudah cukup semalaman ia menangis, Baekhyun tidak mau membuat Chandoo ikut bersedih karenanya.

Chanyeol mengelus bahu Baekhyun sebentar, lalu ikut berjongkok seperti Baekhyun mensejajarkan dirinya dengan tubuh pendek anaknya. Namja itu menepuk kepala anak laki-lakinya pelan.

"Park Chandoo anak appa, Tidak boleh nakal eoh disana. Tidak boleh menyusahkan eomma, _Arajji_?"

Tukas Chanyeol menasehati putranya lembut. Chandoo mengangguk kecil, membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya. Yeoja itu kembali menangis lagi. Bahunya bergetar, bibirnya tak berhasil meloloskan kata-kata yang ingin ia ucapkan untuk anak tersayangnya.

Untuk ukuran bocah semungil Chandoo, balita itu cukup cerdas. Chandoo sangat mudah memahami situasi, dan ketika melihat Dokter yang paling ia sayangi menangis maka dengan cepat bocah itu memeluk tubuh Baekhyun erat.

Baekhyun adalah ibu pertama yang Chandoo punya.

"Thontaengnim _Uljima..._ Thandoo akan pulang kok"

Celetuk balita itu polos namun masih mendekap Baekhyun. Baekhyun semakin terisak kencang. Dan Chanyeol tersenyum haru, antara sedih dan bangga.

Baekhyun melepas pelukan itu dan menangkup wajah Chandoo dengan lembut. Yeoja itu mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

"Sonsaengnim akan menunggu Chandoo Ok!"

Balas Baekhyun lirih. Kemudian menciumi pipi bulat Chandoo berkali-kali.

.

.

.

.

.

**16 month later...**

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan mondar-mandir dengan gelisah di depan sebuah gereja megah yang akan dijadikan tempat pernikannya. Yeoja itu mengigiti kuku nya yang terbalut sarung tangan panjang.

Sungguh ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana ia bisa seceroboh ini melupakan buket bunga di kamar hotel nya tadi.

"Kau memang bodoh Luhan" Rutuk nya pada diri sendiri.

Tak lama berselang datanglah Chanyeol sambil menggendong putri kecil nya. Ia datang sedikit terlambat dikarenakan harus mampir kerumah ibu nya lebih dulu. Sedangkan Baekhyun sudah berangkat dari tadi, karena menemani Luhan merias wajah nya.

Chanyeol dibuat heran oleh tingkah sahabat wanitanya seperti setrikaan yang sedang dipakai begitu.

"Luhan apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Chanyeol membuat Luhan menoleh cepat.

"Bukankah pemberkatan nya akan dilakukan sebentar lagi?" Sambung Chanyeol lagi.

"Dan dimana Baekhyun?"

Pertanyaan Chanyeol tidak terjawab, karena pekikan seorang yeoja berlari kearah nya.

"Eonni, pendetanya sudah datang"

Chanyeol tahu yeoja itu adalah pacar dari adik calon suami Luhan.

"Adduh, bagaimana ini" Perkataan gadis barusan sukses membuat Luhan semakin kalang kabut.

Chanyeol lagi-lagi hanya bisa menjadi semakin kepo karena pertanyaan nya di acuhkan.

Saat sedang sibuk dengan pikiran nya masing-masing. Baekhyun datang sambil berteriak dari kejauhan.

"Luhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaen, aku mendapatkan bunganya!" Seru Baekhyun terlampau bersemangat.

Chanyeol memelototkan matanya selebar mungkin melihat Baekhyun mengendarai sepeda ugal-ugalan kearah mereka. Tapi berbeda dengan Chanyeol, kedua yeoja disampingnya malah tampak berbinar menyambut kedatangan istrinya.

Setelah memarkirkan sepeda nya Baekhyun segera berlari menghampiri Luhan dan menyerahkan buket bunga yang baru saja dibelinya.

Begitu bunga itu sampai ditangan Luhan, Joy segera menarik Luhan memasuki gereja.

"Eonni... kita harus segera masuk kedalam, ayo!"

Luhan yang ikut berlari menoleh sebentar kearah Baekhyun.

"_Jeongmal Gomawoyo_ Baek" Ujar Luhan setengah berteriak. karena gadis yang menarik tangan nya membawa ia berlari cukup kencang.

Akhirnya Baekhyun bisa menstabilkan nafasnya juga. Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun mempertaruhkan dua nyawa untuk pernikahan kedua sahabat nya itu.

"Kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan Byun Baekhyun?"

Ucap Chanyeol yang berada disampingnya dengan ketus.

Dan Baekhyun baru sadar bahwa Chanyeol ada disana bersama putri cantiknya. Baekhyun nyengir lalu memilih mengacuhkan Chanyeol dengan meraih anaknya yang tadi digendong oleh sang suami.

"Aigoo~ Nabi... Eomma merindukanmu sayang"

Ucap Baekhyun dibuat-buat semanja mungkin lalu berjalan memasuki gereja. _Heol, _Melarikan diri lebih tepat nya.

.

Ini adalah pernikahan ke dua Luhan.

Entahlah Baekhyun tidak tahu darimana jalinan cinta antar sahabatnya itu terajut. Tapi dalam hatinya tak berhenti bersyukur. Karena Luhan menemukan orang yang tepat, begitu pun sebaliknya. Baekhyun menobatkan bahwa pernikahan ini sangatlah sempurna.

Baekhyun menghampiri kedua mempelai yang baru saja melakukan pemberkatan itu dengan mengapit lengan Chanyeol, sedangkan Nabi, putrinya sedang ikut dengan Joy dan Taeyong.

"Oh Sehun, akhirnya kau laku juga"

Ujar Baekhyun sambil menepuk lengan sahabatnya keras. Dan suka sekali menikmati wajah cemberut Sehun saat ia menggodanya.

"Kau ini apa-apaan Baek, Kau kemari hanya mau mengejekku eoh?" Balas Sehun sewot.

"Hei, jangan marah! Nanti wajah tampanmu luntur loh" Lanjut Baekhyun semakin gencar menggoda Sehun.

"IIsshh... menyebalkan."

Baekhyun terkekeh.

"_kkkkk~_Selamat atas pernikahanmu"

Baekhyun segera memeluk sahabatnya itu. Karena sedari tadi Chanyeol sudah menyenggol lengannya agar berhenti bercanda.

Setelah mengucapkan selamat pada sahabat laki-lakinya, kini Baekhyun beralih pada Luhan.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu Lu, Kau beruntung mendapatkan Dokter muda yang sangat tampan itu!" Ucap Baekhyun sedikit melirik kearah Sehun dan memberi sahabatnya kedipan mata, tak lupa memeluk Luhan juga.

"_Gomawoyo _Baek."

Selanjutnya Chanyeol juga ikut menyalami dan mengucapkan selamat pada Sehun. Walau pada awalnya ia merasa bahwa Sehun itu adalah rivalnya, namun begitu hari ini terjadi. Ia akan mencabut pedoman itu.

"Selamat untuk pernikahanmu Oh Sonsaeng, ku harap kau menjaga Sahabatku yang paling cerewet itu. Tapi kau adalah namja paling beruntung karena bisa memilikinya"

Sehun tersenyum tipis. Merasa seperti dejavu, kurang lebih ia pernah menjadi pihak seperti Chanyeol pada pertunangan Baekhyun dulu.

"_Gamsahamnida._"

.

Taeyong sedang sibuk bermain dengan putri pertama keluarga Park di bangku taman. Bayi mungil bermata sipit lucu mirip ibunya itu kini sedang dipangku oleh kekasihnya.

Joy terlihat gemas sekali melihat tingkah menggemaskan Nabi.

"Oppa, dia cute sekali ya" Ujar gadis itu sambil menampilkan eyesmile manisnya.

Taeyong ikut tersenyum lalu meraih tengan bayi mungil itu untuk ia mainkan.

"Iya, Anak ini lucu sekali dan juga cantik"

Namja itu lalu menoleh kearah kekasihnya.

"Chagi, apa kau mau membuat yang seperti ini?" Tanya Taeyong sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

Joy pun segera menoleh dengan wajah cengo.

"Maksudmu, kau mau menikahiku?"

Taeyong mengangguk bersemangat. "Dan membuatmu hamil" Lanjutnya sambil nyengir lebar.

Yeoja itu memasang wajah berfikir. "Tapi kurasa aku akan menjadi janda sebelum kau melihat anak mu lahir" Jawab Joy polos.

"Kau tentu tidak lupa dengan Sehun oppa kan?"

Mendengar itu membuat Taeyong sweatdrop seketika.

Oh iya,

Taeyong lupa bahwa ia masih memiliki kakak tertua sesadis Oh Sehun. Jika ingin menikah sekarang mana mungkin ia di ijin kan, dan kalau nekat menghamili kekasihnya duluan sudah pasti ia akan di penggal oleh kakak kandungnya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sedang duduk bersender pada kepala ranjang sambil membaca buku, sedangkan istrinya sedang tiduran sambil bersender pada pundaknya. Yeoja itu terpejam tetapi tidak benar-benar tidur. Beberapa kali Baekhyun bergerek kecil, sengaja untuk mengganggu suaminya.

"_Wae _Baek? Tidurlah jika ingin tidur, lagi pula ini sudah malam"

Ujar Chanyeol menyadari Baekhyun yang ingin merecohkan konsentrasinya.

"Aku merindukan Chandoo, Chan. Sedang apa kira-kira anak itu sekarang," Ucap Baekhyun yang terdengar sangat manja di telinga suaminya.

"_Mwo?_ Bukankah baru kemarin sore kau melakukan video call dengannya hem? Kyungsoo dan Jongin juga sibuk Baek, tidak bisa setiap saat menemani Chandoo menelponmu."

4bulan yang lalu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mendapat kabar bahwa Kyungsoo sudah resmi menjadi presdir di perusahaan Ayahnya, dikarenakan Tuan Do sudah tidak memungkinkan untuk memimpin lagi. Dan Kai, namja itu pasti sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai Dokter.

Baekhyun jadi sedikit mengeluh.

"Seharusnya Chandoo tidak usah ikut mereka, bukankah kedua orang itu super sibuk"

Celetuk Baekhyun lagi. Chanyeol menyerah, akhirnya namja itu meletakkan bukunya dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap Baekhyun.

"Kau ini bicara apa?"

Baekhyun memilih mengacuhkan pertanyaan itu. Yeoja itu kemudian bangun dan mengambil sesuatu didalam sakunya.

"Kalung ini. Aku penasaran maksud dari ini"

Baekhyun menunjukkan kalung berbandul _Sunshine _milik Chandoo yang sengaja ditinggalkan untuknya.

"Kau memberikan ini untuk Kyungsoo dulu, tentu ada maksudnya kan?" Tanya Baekhyun penuh ke ingin tahu'an. Jujur saja sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin mendengar kisah cinta antara Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Ia sangat penasaran.

Chanyeol meraih kalung itu dan memandanginya lekat.

"Kalung ini sangat spesial" Balas Chanyeol singkat.

"Spesial bagaimana?" Baekhyun semakin memasang wajah penasaran yang besar.

"Kalung ini adalah sejarah kami sewaktu SMA,"

Lanjut Chanyeol lalu membalik bandul itu, menunjukkan ukiran nama disana.

"Kau lihat ini, disini tertulis ChanDo0 kan?"

Baekhyun ikut memperhatikan lalu mengangguk.

"Itu berarti Chanyeol dan Do Kyungsoo, dan angka 0 disini berarti hubungan yang tidak ada akhir"

Sesaat Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol dengan wajah cemberut, apa itu maksudnya...

"Ini adalah kalung tanda persahabatan kami yang ku berikan padanya"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya.

"_Mwo?_ Persahabatan? Berarti Luhan juga memiliki benda ini?"

Chanyeol mengangguk pasti. Dan seketika Baekhyun bernafas lega, ia sudah salah mengartikan, Baekhyun mengira bahwa kalung itu adalah tanda abadi Cinta Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

"Tapi bedanya, milik Luhan adalah Moonlight dan bertuliskan ChanLu0"

"Kenapa tidak sama? lalu kau apa?"

Chanyeol terkekeh geli mendapati istrinya yang sangat ingin tahu itu.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu sekali eoh?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menyentil kecil hidung bangir istrinya.

Baekhyun mendesis. "Aiishh cepat ceritakan saja jangan banyak tanya!"

Chanyeol terkekeh sebelum menjawabnya.

"Aku adalah langitnya. Dan aku yang melindungi kedua yeoja itu"

Lanjut Chanyeol meneruskan ceritanya.

Chanyeol sungguh ingin memakan Baekhyun saat ini juga ketika melihat yeoja itu memasang wajah kaget yang sangat lucu.

"Benarkah Chanyeol dulu semenakjubkan itu?" gumam Baekhyun sambil menyentuh dagunya, pura-pura berpose penasaran.

Chanyeol memilih mengacuhkan pertanyaan yang satu itu. ia memilih mendekat pada wajah Baekhyun dengan tatapan intens.

"Kau tahu Baek, sebenarnya aku tadi siang ingin marah padamu?"

Ucap Chanyeol tepat beberada beberapa senti saja di depan wajah Baekhyun. Sambil menikmati rona merah yang menjalari pipi mulus istrinya.

Dengan jarak sedekat dan tatapan sekuat itu, membuat Baekhyun tak bisa berkutik. Yeoja itu hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjap polos.

"_Wae, _Kenapa begitu?"

"Kau tahu kan kalau kau sedang hamil, kenapa kau menaiki sepeda ugal-ugalan seperti tadi, kalau kau sampai kenapa-napa bagaimana eoh?"

Baekhyun yang mendengar penuturan dengan nada marah Chanyeol barusan jadi teringat di acara pernikahan Luhan tadi. Tapi kan ia hanya ingin membantu Luhan, itu bukan sepenuhnya sebuah kesalahan.

"Dan karena itu kau harus dihukum" Putus Chanyeol seenaknya sendiri.

Ketika Chanyeol semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Baekhyun hanya bisa memejamkan mata. Yeoja itu sudah mengira-ngira sendiri hukuman macam apa ini. Ck! Dasar Chanyeol terlalu pintar memanfaatkan keadaan.

Chanyeol menempelkan bibirnya dengan miliknya, hanya menempel dan tak melakukan lebih, karena tak lama berselang dahi Baekhyun berkerut merasakan ada yang mengganjal di sela-sela ciuman itu. Mau tak mau membuatnya membuka matanya kembali.

Baekhyun memicing mendapati sebuah kalung berbandul cincin tepat di depan wajahnya. Baekhyun meraih bandul kalung itu dan menatapnya lamat-lamat.

"_Ige Mwoya?_"

"Interlocking Necklace!"

Jawaban singkat Chanyeol masih belum bisa ia mengerti.

"Kau tahu makna dari bandul kalung cincin yang bersatu ini?"

"_Mworago?_"

"Artinya Byun Baekhyun ah _Ani, _maksudku, Park Baekhyun hanya milik Park Chanyeol seorang!"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, lalu Chanyeol merebahkan tubuh istrinya hingga terlentang. Lama Chanyeol mengamati Baekhyun yang kini semakin merona oleh ulahnya. Ia bersumpah pada dirinya, tidak akan membuat wajah cantik itu beruraian air mata karena kebodohannya lagi.

Dulu Baekhyun pernah dua kali kehilangan janinnya. Hingga membuat yeoja itu sempat merasa tidak berguna sebagai seorang wanita. Namun sekarang semua kenangan pahit itu telah mendapatkan gantinya. Baekhyun kini sedang mengandung lagi setelah melahirkan seorang putri cantik yang ia beri nama Park Nabi, 10 bulan lalu.

Walau awalnya ia sempat mengamuk pada Chanyeol karena telah menghamilinya lagi bahkan sebelum Nabi berumur 1 tahun. Tapi Chanyeol tahu dalam hati Baekhyun, sangatlah bahagia menerima kenyataan itu. Ini adalah anugrah terbesarnya. Dan bukan kah Tuhan itu begitu adil.

Chanyeol menyeringai menang mendapati Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu pasrah padanya.

"Setelah ia lahir nanti aku berencana membuat satu lagi" Celetuk si jantan lagi.

Tapi pernyataan Chanyeol barusan berhasil membuat Baekhyun mendelik tajam. Lihat saja kata-kata pedas yang baru keluar dari bibir mungil itu.

"_Mwo?_ APA KAU GILA? Kau tidak tahu rasanya mengandung. Itu melelahkan _Pabo_!"

Namja itu menutup kuping karena teriakan tiba-tiba istrinya. Tapi Chanyeol masih tidak mau menyerah. Dengan licik namja itu mengunci tangan Baekhyun sangat erat lalu melesakkan kepalanya pada perpotongan leher Baekhyun.

"Tapi aku suka melihatnya, kau jadi sangat manja padaku" Bisik namja itu seductive.

"YA! Park CC-Channhhnnyeeol!"

Teriak Baekhyun susah payah karena bagian sensitive nya sudah tersentuh. "EEuuuughh... Parkk Channnhhhyeolllh enyahh kkauuh...!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

BERAKHIR DENGAN TAWA MENGGELEGAR SI IDIOT, DOBI.

...

_Kau tahu Park Chanyeol! Byun Baekhyun itu terlalu mencintaimu. Bahkan ia berfikir jika suatu hari nanti berpisah darimu, maka ia lebih memilih hilang dari dunia ini selamanya... _

_Kau tahu Byun Baekhyun. Park Chanyeol itu memanglah bodoh, namja paling bodoh yang pernah ada di dunia ini. Karena kebodohannya itu hingga ia tega menyakiti yeoja yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya._

_Tapi kini percayalah. Bahwa aku, Park Chanyeol, hanya akan melihat pada satu wanita. Dan itu adalah dirimu, Byun Baekhyun! _

_Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan mu berusaha keras untuk mencintaiku seorang diri lagi..._

_._

_Because YOU'RE MINE too._

_..._

~FINAL~

**Yehet. Yehet. Yehet ! Akhirnya Tamat juga /tarikingus/ Eotteohke? Gaje kah? Bingung kah? Tidak percaya kah? atau Kurang puas kah?**

**Hahahaha saya tahu, pasti jawaban nya 'semua' nya! -_-**

**Pertama-tama saya mau mengklarifikasi, jika kalian berfikir bahwa Chap ini terlalu 'maksa' maka jawabannya adalah SALAH! Demi Tuhan, ini udah semaksimal mungkin mikirnya, Duh!**

**Kan kemarin-kemarin itu konflik udah panjang banget kaya kereta tuh, jadi emang udah niat dari awal kalo Chap terakhir adalah happy storynya. Karena pan gak lucu, kalo di chap ini masih ada konflik lalu tiba-tiba saja End! **

**Sebenarnya juga ada satu lagi maksud hati saya. Setelah saya bikin End nya sejelas ini, itu berarti tidak perlu cerita tambahan alias sekuel dong. hihihi Peace yah! saya bener-bener merencanain ini. TIDAK MENERIMA REQ SEKUEL Ok! *jahat**

**tolong harap maklum. Nulis ini udah bikin saya mau meledak, dan saya sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk bikin End yang memuaskan. Walau kenyataan nya tidak memuaskan sama sekali, tapi saya tetap mau ucapin TERIMAKASIH BANYAK buat kalian semua Readers-nim yang sudah setia mengikuti cerita abal saya ini. Saya senang melihat partisipasi kalian. You're All is the Best Dears... /throwlove/ **

**Kalu ada yang nanya kenapa saya pake nama Nabi buat jadi anak nya ChanBaek. (*reders : kaga nanya!) *me: -_- tapi tetap saya jawab. *maksa**

_**Saya lagi addict dengerin lagu EXO yang Don't Go. **_**Belakangan ini sering ke puter di play list ching, so jadi kepikiran deh buat ngambil nama itu. Nabi yang berarti kupu-kupu. Dan Chanyeol bilang kalu lagu, Nabi Sonyeo itu adalah 'Lagu Bagus' duh kepedean nya itu loh, bikin enggak tahan! Yeol~ Yeol~ **

**Bytheway**

**Thank you so much :**

**LynKim | welcumbaek | younlaycious88 | devrina | CussonBaekBy | Baeklinerbyun| narsih hamdan | mpiet lee **  
** baekkiepyeon | VAAirin | IYou | ruixi1 | hunhanrakaisoo | bambideer | Park Sena | GIRLIEXO | Parkbaekyoda | Yeollbaekk | fanoy5 | byunyeolliexo | saturnusXOXO | thestarbaek0506 | Fionny13 | Guest1 | JungKimCaca | sniaanggrn | Rina972 | chanbaekshipp | Syifa Nurqolbiah | 90Rahmayani | Bunga654 | wolfire88 |KCON | Guest2 | Guest3 | KyuraCho | aprilbambi | kris'sWife | rachel suliss | nia aries | jandy86 | ChanBaekLuv | Myllexotic | Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora | Guest4 | BabyChanBaekYeol | aryo bangun 739 | chanyurrr | exojr | and happines delite. **

**Thanks juga buat yang udah follow and favorit.**

**Salam perpisahan dari saya, I LOVE U ALL... see you next time... #deepbow90°**

**Review for Last juseyo**

**Annyeong!~~**

**TTD**

**407bubleblue's kiss :***


End file.
